Twilight of my Redemption
by LMRaven
Summary: The Salvatore brothers lost their beloved sister, Isabella, tragically in 1864. Or so they were led to believe. After discovering a very recent photograph of her hidden in Katherine's luggage, they are led to Forks, WA where over a century's old secret comes to light, changing their lives forever. A spell, a prophecy, a curse…a chance at redemption.
1. Prologue

A/N - Yikes...I know I have a few unfinished stories out there but this idea came to me as I have been watching my new obsession...The Vampire Diaries. Sine I am new to watching this show...please forgive me if some of their characters seem OOC. Also...if you are not familiar with both Twilight and Vampire Diaries (TV-not book), it may seem a bit confusing.

Summary - Takes place in New Moon time of Twilight but I changed the year to fit with season 2 of Vampire Diaries. What if Bella Swan was the reincarnation of Isabella Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's beloved sister that had died tragically? She not only looks exact but due to a spell cast years ago, she has begun to remember her former life. What will the Salvatore brothers do when they find out she exists? How will this affect Bella's relationships, especially with Edward? How do Katherine, Victoria, Klaus and the Volturi factor in?

September 13, 2010

Journal,

She died today. On this date 145 years ago. I can still see her so vividly in my mind's eye with perfect recollection. She was so sweet and so pure with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She had been the only true light in my world…the only true light in Damon's as well. Until that day…that day that our light was snuffed out and our worlds were trapped in nothing but darkness. Being turned by Katherine had been nothing but a cruel formality after that.

Death would have been kinder…a blessing. One that neither of us deserved. It was our fault she died. This half life we existed in now was our penance. There would be no redemption.

Even now, I can still hear her voice, her laugh…see every emotion she ever felt foretold in those big brown doe eyes. I can still hear the roar of rage that ripped through Damon's throat as he rocked her broken, lifeless body in his lap, feel my own devastation tear through me when the knowledge finally came through my own protective barrier of shock.

Neither of us had any way of knowing when Damon and I got into that final human battle that we had exchanged enough blood with Katherine to be turned into the creatures we are now. I believe if we knew, things would have been much different. We would have both welcomed death. Damon especially. No, the rivalry for Katherine Pierce's love was not the real reason for the animosity between my brother and I. It was only the façade that masked the painful truth; the death of our sister.

Stefan put his pen down and scrubbed his hand over his face unable to continue for the well of emotion running through him. Every year for nearly a century and a half, he had written nearly the same entry in his journal on this day hoping maybe one day the literal purging would lessen the abject suffering. It never did.

Out of his wallet, he pulled the miniature portrait he never was without. He had had it commissioned for her 16th birthday present. It was of the three of them, her, him and Damon. They had posed for it just before Katherine entered their lives…just before everything went wrong.

It was a picture of obviously happier times although Damon was never without his sardonic smirk. And who could blame him really? Damon carried the smirk like a shield against their father's disappointment…against the fact that Stefan was the favored son…the favored child. Stefan hated his father for that…hated him for placing a wedge between him and his two siblings. Damon never failed to throw that fact in his face; somehow believing that that favoritism was part of the cause of their sister's death. Damon never forgave him for it and truth be told Stefan wondered if Damon was right.

Stefan had never shared the memories of his sister with anyone, not even Elena. He always preferred to keep them to himself…keep them pristine. Maybe it was time to let go of that. Maybe, just maybe sharing them would finally give him some semblance of peace.

Damon Salvatore poured himself another drink. He had lost count of how many he had hours ago. It didn't matter anyway. Nothing could numb the pain or drown the remorse. He should just sleep until tomorrow and put the whole day behind him. But sleep would bring the nightmares; each one worse than the last. Each one ending the same horrible way. Though he supposed the dreams where he would save her were worse. Worse because he would eventually wake up and she would still be gone.

He looked up at the ceiling, swirling the amber liquid in the crystal glass. Stefan would be holed up in his room writing in his journal. He wondered with a sneer if it would bring his brother any solace. Yeah, good luck with that, he thought. He would write volumes if he thought it would help. Tomorrow he could be on to different things and what had happened on this day so long ago would be packed back up into the little Pandora's box of pain he kept in the back of his mind only to open it again next year. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

"Crawled out from under your rock, have you?" Damon mocked with a contemptuous smile when he heard Stefan coming down the staircase.

Stefan emitted a saddened sigh. "She would not have wanted this for us."

Damon turned to face his brother from his lounging position on the sofa. "And just when did you turn into Dr. Phil, hmmm?" he asked arching his eyebrow in a condescending manner.

"She was my sister too." Stefan responded in a deadened voice that belied his youthful looks.

Damon chose to ignore those words. Instead he finished his drink and got up to the side bar for a refill. As he was pouring, he turned to his brother with a contemplative look on his face. "It's funny. After all these years, you still spend the day holed up in your room writing in your precious journal to always remember and I drink myself into oblivion trying to forget." He shrugged his shoulders. "hmm, sounds no different from any other day, I suppose." He raised his glass in a scornful salute before tossing the drink down his throat.

"Except it is." Stefan told him somberly. "Different, I mean."

For the first time all day, Damon looked Stefan, all emotional barriers unshielded. It was a look of the rawest pain and desolation imaginable. "Yes it is." he replied huskily barely able to get the words out.

There was a soft knock on the front door of the boarding house that preceded Elena's arrival. She entered the great parlor, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light in the room. On the surface, nothing looked unusual but she sensed rather than saw the tumult that was evident in the large room.

"Stefan? Damon?" Her soft voice called. "What is going on? It feels like a funeral setting in here."

Damon laughed mirthlessly. "More like a memorial of sorts. But you get an "e" for effort."

Stefan went to Elena and wrapped her in his arms, needing to feel her life, her warmth, more than ever before. At Damon's gagging noises, the moment was broken and Elena pulled back from Stefan's embrace to look at each of the brothers with deep concern.

"A memorial? I don't understand?"

"Since Stefan is all about emotional sharing these days, I'll let him give you the gory details. Ta, ta." He said walking out the door and letting in slam behind him.

Elena turned her gaze back to Stefan. "Well, he's certainly in a mood. What is it this time? Don't tell me it's about Katherine again."

Stefan gave her a small, sad smile. "No. For once this isn't about Katherine. Not directly anyway."

"Okay, then. Can you be a little less cryptic? Seriously, Stefan. You look like you're hurting too. What's going on?"

Stefan guided her to the couch that Damon had vacated only moments before. She sat and looked up at him with worry in her eyes. Whatever he was going to tell her was not going to be good.

"Are you going to break up with me?" she asked her voice catching on the last word.

Stefan looked at the love of his life with a stunned expression. "What? No, Elena of course not." He denied vehemently. "This isn't about you, Elena. This is about something that happened a long time ago. On this very day, 145 years ago."

He sat down next to her, taking the miniature portrait from the pocket in his shirt and showed it to her, reluctant to let go of the small picture. Elena looked at it and held back a gasp. It was Stefan and Damon looking happier than she had ever seen them and in between them sat a younger looking girl with mahogany hair and brown eyes.

"Who is she?" Elena asked him.

"My sister. Isabella." Stefan forced her name passed his lips. It was the first time he had said her name aloud in a long time and it hurt just to hear his own voice say it.

"You never told me you had a sister." She watched Stefan wince. Elena didn't mean for the words to come out accusing. "I'm sorry. It's just that I thought there were no more secrets between us."

"It's alright. I'm sorry I never told you."

She placed her hand tenderly over his. "Will you tell me now?" She asked softly.

Stefan swallowed passed the sudden lump in his throat. Looking at the picture in his hand once more he started to speak, the words tumbling quickly from his mouth.

"I had an artist come to the house to paint this. " He started slowly. "Damon was on leave from the confederacy and I was gearing up to fulfill the expectations of my father to go to university. I wanted Isabella to have something to remember us by when neither of us were home. You see, my father resented her so…barely tolerated her presence. My mother….well …she died in childbirth with her. I was very young but Damon picked up the slack. He sort of became her surrogate parent at the age of 8. They became very close. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. She became everything to him as he was to her. Mostly because our father barely tolerated Damon either. Isabella and I were very close as well considering she was barely two years younger than me." He furrowed his brow as some unnamed emotion passed over his features. "Anyway…this picture was painted a month before Katherine appeared in our lives…before everything became so broken and twisted. I was planning on giving it to her for her sixteenth birthday. I never got the chance." His voice broke.

"Oh Stefan." Elena murmured with a voice full of sympathy and stroked his cheek. "What happened?"

He got up and started to pace the room unable to sit still for this part of the tale. His memories, which had never been far from the surface especially today, hit him with an almost vengeful force.

"It was her birthday. The three of us were going to spend the night out...without Katherine." Stefan gave a rueful smile. "Isabella didn't like her you see...it was a bit more than dislike, actually." He gave a derisive chuckle. "Somehow Isabella saw what none of us ever could...so blinded we were by Katherine's beauty and false nature. Isabella saw the cold, ruthless heart that lay beneath the surface. So we agreed that for Isabella, Katherine would not accompany us.

Damon and I were waiting for Isabella at the top of the stairs to finish getting ready when the arguing started. It was about Katherine of course. All of our arguments were about her those days. I do not recall how it began, only that it escalated rather quickly."

Stefan seemed to get lost in his mind as he was explaining the tale. The images of that night played back in his mind like a movie.

September 13, 1864

"How naive you are if you think that she will choose you." Damon snarled, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"And you think she will choose you...the ne'er do well?" Stefan scoffed. "At least I can make something of myself. You have nothing."

"I have more than you ever will. You, my dear brother are a milksop of the first order. There is no fire in you. You follow blindly where father leads you. Katherine will grow bored within the first month...if she isn't already. Come to think of it, maybe that she why she graces my bed, even now."

Stefan went to lunge but was stopped suddenly when Isabella ran towards them and stepped in between them with tears brimming her eyes.

"Stop! Both of you just stop. Cant you see how she has come between you...between all of us. This was supposed to be a happy occasion and now you've ruined it."

Isabella's words barely registered to Stefan. He still heard Damon's stabbing confession reverberating through his head. Perhaps that was the reason why he lashed out so cruelly towards his sister.

"Stop being such a selfish brat." He scolded her. "You just want Katherine out of both of our lives so the attention can be focused on you again."

The look of hurt that overcame Isabella's face was palatable. She gasped and stepped away clutching her throat as if she could barely believe the words uttered from his mouth in a such a vicious manner.

"You do not speak to her that way!" Damon's protective instincts came bubbling to the surface. And this time it was he who did the lunging.

Isabella moved to stop him and Stefan saw the outcome. He didn't think Damon had the quick enough reflexes to stop and Isabella would be caught in the crossfire. He only meant to move her out of the way and take Damon's blow himself.

Stefan quickly shoved her aside as Damon's punch landed on him. That's when it happened. One minute Isabella was there and the next she was tripping on the hem of her gown, stumbling backwards over the railing, falling and there was nothing but the resounding thud as she hit the floor below.

Damon's face turned white. Hs attention immediately turning from his brother who was on the floor from the punch he just delivered.

"No, no, no" he repeated in a litany as he raced down the stairs. He stopped short when he saw Isabella's lifeless form twisted in angles no living body should be in. "NOOOOO!" he screamed falling to his knees beside her, frantically checking for a pulse knowing in his heart he would find none.

Tears streamed down his face as he gently took her in his lap, crying as he rocked her slim frame in his arms. Stefan recovered quickly from the punch as soon as he heard his brother's scream. He ran down the stairs already knowing what he would find. He approached them slowly. Damon snapped his head up to look at him with such utter devastation and hatred in his eyes...hatred for Stefan.

"You!" He snarled accusingly as he watched Stefan drop to his knees beside them. "You stay away from her. You have no right to be near her."

"I'm ...I'm sorry...so sorry." Stefan sobbed brokenly.

"Apologizing will never bring her back." Damon whispered vehemently, his attention turned back to their dead sister, his fingers shaking, soothed her hair back from her ashen face.

Back to Present Day

"And he was right. Apologizing would never bring her back." Stefan swallowed, trying to stem the tears that were flowing freely down his face. Elena leaned over to kiss them away but he turned away from her, not wanting her acceptance...her forgiveness. "The night before her funeral, Katherine came to me. She pretended sympathy and I was so devastated I lapped it up. Needing to escape from the pain, we made love and exchanged blood...although she had compelled me to forget that part. After Isabella's funeral, I found out she had come to us both...promising forever." His small laugh filled with ironic scorn. "Damon and I barely waited for the dirt to fully cover Isabella's coffin before we fought again. It was the last human fight we would ever have. We killed each other that day."

"Oh, Stefan. I had no idea. I am so, so sorry. But it was an accident. A very tragic accident."

"Don't" he said, clenching his eyes shut. "Don't show sympathy for me. I couldn't stand it."

TOMR

Damon was running without any particular destination in mind when he found himself at the old portion of the Mystic Falls Cemetery. Overgrown foliage grew haphazardly over the most of the graves save one. The one that stood out with fresh flowers laid over the stone that marked Isabella Salvatore's final resting place. Damon paid the groundskeepers over the years handsomely for keeping this particular grave free of unwanted growth, paid for the fresh flowers that adorned it week after week.

He stared down at the gray stone that was starting to show little decay from the years it had been there. It wasn't the original. There father hadn't cared much to leave more than her name and the years of her birth and death on the marker. He had it replaced anonymously some years later. It now read "Isabella Maria Salvatore. Beloved Sister. 1848-1864." It was simple but no words that could ever be placed there could ring more true than those. She was beloved.

It was easier for him to place the sole blame of that nights events on Stefan. Easier but not all together true. He knew he had his own share of the guilt to burden. If he hadn't goaded his brother with that last taunt. If he hadn't went after his brother fists first... He should have known that Isabella, always the peacemaker, would step in somehow. He should have known but it happened anyway.

Damon could still see Stefan pushing Isabella out of the way, saw her trip over her gown and plummet over the railing to the ground below. Tears slowly leaked from his eyes.

He brought his head up suddenly when he heard a twig snap behind him.

"I should have known you'd be here." Stefan said.

"The all you can eat buffet at the mystic grill was sadly lacking." Damon responded with his usual caustic air. "Where's Elena? Did she see you for the murderous bastard you are and send you away?"

Stefan winced at the harsh words. "Murderous bastard is more your job description, don't you think?" He replied not wanting to play these words games with Damon anymore.

"Sorry brother but that title belongs exclusively to you. As a vampire I just do what is in my nature. Back then what was your excuse?"

"I can't bring her back Damon." Stefan said feeling suddenly tired.

Damon stared hard at his brother. "Yeah, and pardon the pun but that really sucks."

TOMR

September 13, Forks Washington

Bella Swan hated being the center of attention and right now her boyfriend's family stared at her eagerly as she opened the next birthday present. Sliding her finger under the paper so she wouldn't disturb the beautiful wrapping, Bella felt a sting of pain on her finger.

"Ouch. Paper cut." She announced blithely with a grimace.

One minute she was staring at the small bead of blood that formed on her finger given by a paper cut from the wrapping paper and the next she was being thrown backwards into a glass coffee table as Edward lunged forward to prevent Jasper from attacking her.

Normally a paper cut would be no cause for alarm...unless you were surrounded by a family of vampires.

That was the beginning of the end for her and Edward. Two days later, the man who continually told her he lover her, who claimed she was the reason for his existence and without her there would be no him, left her emotionally broken in the forest near her house.

Edward's parting words stabbed like knives.

"You're no good for me Bella."

"My kind, we're easily distracted."

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless...for Charlie's sake."

"This is the last time you will ever see me. It will be as if I never existed."

"He's gone." Bella repeated over and over until her throat was raw and darkness overcame her. In her near state of catatonia, visions came into her mind that reminded her of the Bronte books she was inclined to read. It was odd, she thought. In her mind she saw herself but was dressed in N century clothes. She was slightly younger and her hair was worn in ringlet curls that framed her heart shaped face. Before the image could fully form, there was a shooting pain in her head. Already in fetal position on the hard ground, she grasped her head against the pounding. As suddenly as the pain came, it was gone, leaving Bella with a small trickle of blood leaking from her nose.

She didn't know how long she lay there before Sam, one of the Quileute tribe, found her and brought her back to her father, a broken shell of the girl that just the day before had almost everything she ever wanted.

Katherine Pierce watched the scene play out before her with an expression of malicious victory written over her features. She hadn't planned it this way but it was even more perfect that she ever imagined. Her former lovers would never knew what hit them.

"It has finally begun." She whispered softly to herself before she turned and quickly walked away with the barest of sounds.


	2. Welcome to Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. These characters respectfully belong to Stephanie Meyers and L.J. Smith. I am just borrowing their characters for awhile.

XXXXX

7 Months Later

The Welcome to Forks sign read population, 3,349 and Damon groaned accordingly. Slim pickings was the first thought that came to mind. It was going to be just like Mystic Falls, just colder and wetter and just generally more miserable. Stefan, upon hearing his brother's grumbling, glanced at his determined face while he drove.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" He asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You know why."

"Ahh, yes. Because you are still looking for any evidence no matter how small that Katherine may have the teensiest bit of humanity left."

Damon gave Stefan a dark look. "Trust me. I know there is none of that left, if there was ever any to begin with."

"But you still think there is a possibility she was telling the truth."

"Hey, it was your little witchy friend, Bonnie that directed us here with her location spell. So we at least know the girl does exist."

Stefan shook his head sadly. "She isn't Isabella, Damon."

"We don't know that, Stefan." Damon cut back.

Stefan didn't want to rehash the argument again. They had it enough times over the course of the three days since they had found a photo with their sister, Isabella's image in Katherine's room.

Three Days Ago

They had locked Katherine securely in the tomb after tricking her with the moonstone that Bonnie and Lucy had charmed. Once that great feat had been accomplished, Stefan and Damon tore apart Katherine's room at the Inn, looking for any evidence they could find about what her real motives were for returning to Mystic Falls and her real purpose in trying to obtain the moonstone. They had located nothing. But what they did find was infinitely more disturbing.

Damon had found a secret compartment in Katherine's designer luggage. He looked at it briefly before dropping the item as if it had seared right through his skin and jumped back; his face paler than Stefan had ever seen.

"What is it? Did you find something?" Stefan asked, picking up the small item that Damon had just dropped.

"It's impossible." Stefan whispered, his hand covering his mouth in shock. He was staring at the photographic image of someone that could be his dead sister's twin. She looked older, maybe by only a couple of years but there was no mistaking the facial features, the mahogany hair, the soft smile that adorned her lips. The most bizarre fact however was the obvious fact that this photo was recent; very, very recent. If the girl had been wearing 19th century clothing and not the modern top and jeans she was wearing in the photo, Stefan would think that this girl was Isabella.

Armed with photo in hand, Damon and Stefan went back to the tomb to confront Katherine.

"Back so soon?" She purred. "I knew you boys couldn't get enough of me."

Damon held up the picture with a snarl. "What or should I say who is this?"

Katherine's mouth formed a surprised "o" but was quick to collect herself.

"I guess a girl's privacy isn't sacred anymore. Did you get any kicks when you went through my lingerie?"

Damon nearly lunged passed the invisible barrier of the tomb in his anger but Stefan pulled him back.

"Just tell us Katherine." Stefan said tiredly.

"Who does it look like?" Katherine taunted back. This game was starting to amuse her.

"My sister is dead." Damon spoke through gritted teeth.

Katherine chuckled at his obvious torment. "Dead is such a relative term, especially in our world. You should know that by now, Damon."

This time it was Stefan who had to be held back from wrapping his hands around Katherine's neck.

"Do not play me." Stefan snarled struggling in Damon's grasp to get free.

"Let me out and I may tell you."

"Not a chance. You can rot in here for all I care." Damon told her.

"Then you'll never know." She gave a Gallic shrug before slipping back into the dark of the tunnel.

"We'll find her!" Damon shouted into the tomb.

"You better hope you do or it could be too late." Katherine's ominous words sang out from the darkness.

"Ninety nine percent of what come out of Katherine's mouth is a lie." Stefan told his brother after they got back to the boarding house. No, Stefan thought as he shook his head. There was only one way Isabella could still be alive and the implications of that were just too horrible. He wouldn't wish his existence on anyone even if he did desire to see her so badly.

"You have to admit even you are thinking of the possibilities." Damon said watching the expressions pass over Stefan's face.

"There are no possibilities, Damon!" He shouted angrily. "She tried to play us and you fell for it."

"She's still in the tomb isn't she? Aren't you just the teensiest bit curious?" Damon taunted. The truth was although he hated to admit it, he needed his brother to do this with him.

"I guess I'll just find her alone then. I'll get Bonnie to do a locating spell." Damon started for the door. 3-2-1, Damon counted in his head before Stefan grabbed him by the collar in a death grip.

"It could be a trap."

"Why Stefan, I didn't know you cared." Damon's words carried a sarcastic edge. "Now, let go of me." He said through clenched teeth.

"Fine." Stefan let go. "Since you are stupid enough to go, I might as well join you."

Present Day

That was three days ago and ever since then, Stefan had let Damon plan their course. Elena had convinced Bonnie to do the spell and miraculously she agreed. Since Elena was safe enough at the present, it was decided that Stefan and Damon would do this on their own.

"So we're here. What now?" Stefan asked his brother studying Damon's tense profile.

"I would've thought that was obvious. You are going to enroll in high school...again. If she does live here, I am guessing the local high school is where she would be attending.

"Wonderful." Stefan said sarcastically. "And what will you be doing besides terrorizing the towns folk and making a general nuisance of yourself?"

Damon looked at Stefan innocently. "Moi? Well I'll be going to school too. I am sure some lucky teacher would not mind going on an extended leave of absence so I can fill their place."

"You? I cringe at the thought of you in the role of molding young minds."

"Why not? I've molded enough young bodies." Damon replied in his typical lecherous manner.

Stefan ignored his remark, crossing his arms over his chest he just had to ask. "And what subject do you think you're qualified to teach?"

"Sex Ed sounds interesting and I have many wonderful years of experience." Stefan gave Damon a knowing look. "but I think I'll go with History. I have, after all, lived through much of it."

Damon would normally enjoy the banter with his brother; he so did love to push Stefan's buttons, but his undead heart wasn't in it. The farther they had come on this trip, the more on edge he had felt. It was only now that he understood why. For the first time in a long time, he had felt hope. He didn't mean to, he didn't want to but there it was. It teased him mercilessly through his dreams and all through his waking hours. And right behind that hope sat the dark cloud of skepticism that threatened to kill it.

He couldn't blame Stefan for not trusting Katherine; he didn't either but there was one thing that remained remarkably clear. Somewhere, here in this little miserable town called Forks, there was a girl that looked so much like Isabella, he could do nothing else but put all of his energy into finding her. Until that happened, he couldn't plan nor could he hope for anything else.

"What happens when we find her, if we find her that is?" Stefan seemed to pull the question out of Damon's own thoughts.

"I am sure we will think of something."

"I'm worried Damon." Stefan admitted. "Worried that this look alike is not what she seems. Worried that Katherine has set us up somehow."

"Oh, I know she has set us up but even you can't deny there must be a connection between the girl and us. Bonnie's spell would have never worked if there wasn't."

Stefan had thought of that as well. Bonnie's spell had not only worked but it had worked so fast even Bonnie had been surprised. Whatever connection there was, it was powerful and very strong. He knew Damon had hope and if time had taught Damon anything; it had taught him that hope was fruitless. If Damon could feel optimistic, why shouldn't he?

"We need to approach this rationally when we do find her. We can't come right out and tell her anything." Stefan warned.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well, duh, little brother. We'll just watch and observe at first. Why do you think we're doing the whole high school crap?"

TOMR

Edward gazed lovingly at the beautiful girl who sat embraced in his arms beside him on the plane going home from Italy. Home, he thought. Yes. Forks was home. It always would be as long as Bella was there to grace it. It had been seven whole months since he breathed her beautiful scent, seven whole months he had gone without the essence of her. He couldn't keep his hands from tracing her delicate frame…couldn't keep himself from placing his lips on her hair, her wrists and anywhere else they could land…her lips had been the only exception. He didn't feel he had the right to do that yet. Not until they talked. It was impossible to do now, not when she was so exhausted. It was from more than the break neck pace she kept while trying to save him…more than the showdown with the Volturi that almost ended her own life. He knew, instinctively that it was his own actions perpetrated seven months ago that had caused this.

Bella was beautiful to him still…always would be. But she looked more fragile…more breakable now than she had ever been. Her pallor was so pale it was almost translucent, if that were possible, the outline of her bones more evident through her skin and he felt unease as he traced the dark purple tint of skin under her eyes. Edward was worried.

"Relax. You'll hash it out soon enough. Then all will be well." Alice's thought came to him.

Yes, Alice. He didn't know if he should be angry with her for risking Bella's life in Italy as she had or immensely grateful for being the hand that reunited him with his reason for existence. Bella hadn't died from the cliff jump. Although he didn't know if he entirely believed the jump itself was purely recreational as Bella claimed. It was just one other thing he would have to find out when Bella was fully rested. There was no way he would ever leave her side again…there was no way he could.

Bella was grateful that Edward never kissed her lips. It would make the pain that much more intense when he left again. She could already feel the hole inside her start to spread wide open at the thought. After all, wasn't he the one that said that she wasn't good enough for him, that she didn't belong in his world? But she wouldn't think of that now. She would just pretend that everything was as it should be. There would be time enough to suffer when the fantasy ended.

"You should sleep, love." Edward whispered to her softly as he stroked her hair.

Bella shook her head. "I can't. I'll just have nightmares."

He nodded once in understanding. But he didn't understand really, Bella thought to herself. He thought she would have the nightmares about the Volturi. But the truth was it was so much worse than that. Her nightmares came with physical pain…so much so she would wake up screaming. Most of the times the nightmares were about Edward but sometimes she would have nightmares of falling. There were two other people in it but their faces were always fuzzy. There were others too. Other dream states when she was fully awake. Again, always fuzzy but she had a sense she was in a different time. And the pain…well it came with them too.

Suddenly, she cursed herself for thinking it as she started to feel the dull pain that always started them. Please not here, not now, she thought. She needed to get away to the bathroom now! Alice and Edward could never know and Bella hoped that Alice would not be able to see these in her psychic visions. It was doubtful, Alice couldn't really see things that would happen spontaneously without rhyme or reason.

"I need a human moment." Bella said to Edward. She was starting to panic as she felt the cold, clammy sweat begin to form on the back of her neck. It took everything she had to keep the agony from showing on her face and she was supremely grateful that her mind was mute to Edward.

Bella moved quickly to the bathroom happy that no one was occupying it. Wetting a washcloth, she held it to the back of her neck with one hand as the other massaged her forehead. Her eyes started to tear from the pain and her image in the mirror faded and morphed into another scene.

She was looking into another mirror entirely, oval, adorned with intricate wood. Her image was hazy but from what she could see, she was dressed in an intricate short-waisted blue ball gown, the likes of which she had never seen before. Her hair was chignon styled parted in the middle and adorned with small flowers. She watched with an amused expression on her face as a male figure walked up behind her. She couldn't see his face but noticed his hair was dark, nearly black.

"I know father said you were too young to dance the Waltz but since when do we pay attention to his strict edicts?"

Bella was about to speak to this strange man in her vision…to ask him who he was…what she was doing here…why he thought she was his sister but he held a finger up to his lips as if to silence her.

"Shh, I won't tell if you don't." He held out his white gloved hand to her and she could sense rather than see a cavalier smirk on his face.

Before she could entrust her hand to his, she was staring back at herself in the airplane bathroom mirror, watching with horror as her nose started to bleed.

There was a soft knock to the door. "Bella. It's Alice"

Shit, Alice. Bella thought in a state of panic. She quickly wiped her nose clean of the blood, hoping to avoid the onset of nausea it caused and prayed Alice, with her vampire senses wouldn't be able to smell it through the door.

"I'll be right out Alice."

"Edward's getting quite worried. You've been in there for 15 minutes."

Had it been that long? "I'm just getting freshened up. I'll be right out." She called out to her best friend.

"That's what I told him but he made me check anyway. Men!"

She heard Alice's footsteps walk away and breathed a sigh of relief. Disaster averted. Blood mixed with two vampires on an enclosed airborne plane was never a good combination…even if said vampires were "vegetarians".

Much of the way back home passed in a surreal state after that. She remembered seeing the rest of the Cullens waiting for them at the airport for their arrival and Rose's seemingly heartfelt apology that she had jumped the gun by telling Edward of her supposed suicide thereby motivating Edward to run off to Italy to plea his case for the same.

After that there was nothing but darkness until the falling dream came again. She woke with a start to see Edward looking over her looking at her with so much love and concern, she almost cried. Something was wrong with this hallucination though. Edward's eyes were nearly black from hunger. Her hallucinatory Edwards were usually better fed. She came up with the only conclusion she could in her foggy mind. She was dead and the past forty eight hours never existed. She really did die when she jumped off the cliff. Jake had never saved her at all.

"Oh!" She exclaimed startled. After rubbing her eyes, she still saw Edward's pale face looming close to hers.

"Did I frighten you?" The velvet voice of her Edward asked.

"Oh Crap."

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked starting to get really concerned over her confused state.

"So I really did drown then. Crap, crap crap. This is going to kill Charlie."

"Bella. You are not dead."

"Then why aren't I waking up?"

'You are awake, Bella."

"Nope…either I'm dead or I'm dreaming. You wouldn't be here otherwise." She told him as if it made all the sense in the world.

His expression was pained then. "Bella, listen to me. You are not dead, you are awake and I am very much here and very much alive. Thanks to you, I might add."

Bella took a moment to absorb this. "So that all happened then?"

"If you mean nearly getting massacred by the Volturi in Italy then yes. That really did happen." He looked at her as if she might suddenly break as he watched her take this information in.

"That's funny. I've never been further east than Albuquerque."

That got her an eye roll. "I think you should go back to sleep. You're still delusional."

"No I'm up." Bella sat up straighter in bed pushing the hair from her face. Edward was looking at her seriously now. She could tell he had something to say and she didn't know if she wanted to hear it.

"I owe you an apology. No, of course I owe you much, much more than that." Edward's words started to flow in an agitated manner as if he couldn't wait to purge them from his system. " But you have to know that I had no idea. I didn't realize the mess I was leaving behind. I thought it was safe for you here. So safe. I had no idea that Victoria would come back. I'll admit, when I saw her that one time, I was paying much more attention to James's thoughts. But I just didn't see that she had this kind of response in her. That she even had such a tie to him. Not that there's any excuse for what I left you to face. When I heard what you told Alice-what she saw herself-when I realized that you had to put your life in the hands of werewolves, immature, volatile, the worse thing out there besides Victoria herself. Please know that I had no idea of any of this. I feel sick, sick to my core, even now, when I can see and feel you safe in my arms, I am the most miserable excuse for…"

"Stop." Bella held up her hand effectively halting him from continuing. There was no reason to drag this out and she could see where this was going. He felt guilty. He needed absolution and she was going to give it to him no matter the cost to her. There was no way she could let him feel needless guilt over her. "Just stop! Edward…you can't take responsibility for things that happen here. None of it and I mean none of it is your fault. So just stop trying to take the blame for it. I know it's in your nature to feel guilty and even if I did jump off the cliff to die, that would have been my choice and not your fault. To go off to Italy because you thought I was dead? That was a bit extreme, even for you. Did you even think of what it would do to Carlisle or Esme or…"

She paused to take a deep breath and that was when she noticed Edward's dark expression. It was so intense, it nearly scared her back under the covers.

Edward couldn't listen to Bella's speech anymore. The more ridiculous things came out of her mouth, the angrier he got. Didn't she realize how much she meant to him…how much he loved her? She thought he did this out of guilt?

"Isabella Marie Swan" his voice came out a strangled whisper. ""Do you believe that I asked the Volturi to kill me because I felt guilty?"

This brought her up short. "Didn't you?"

"Feel guilty? More than you could ever know."

"That's my point. You don't need to…"

He silenced her by placing a finger over her lips and shook his head sadly. "Bella, I went to the Volturi because I thought you were…dead." Even now with her here and safe, he still had trouble uttering the word. He gave an involuntary shiver and went on. "Even if it wasn't my fault, I would have still gone to Italy."

"But I still don't understand." Bella was more confused than ever.

"Excuse me?"

"So what if I was dead? You left me, remember? You told me…" she didn't want to remember the hurtful words. "Well…you told me a lot of things." She felt the tears she held back for so long start to well and spill forth.

Edward captured one and stared at it, his face twisted into a painful grimace. " Bella, you seem to be under a misapprehension and it's my fault really. I lied that day in the woods. I lied but to have you believe me so easily…that was excruciating. Bella the truth is, I can't live in a world where you don't exist…I don't want to. After all the times I told you how much you meant to me, as if I could exist without needing you…how could you let one word break your faith in me?"

"Because it never made sense…for you to love me." Bella answered simply fully believing the words she spoke. Edward could see that in her expression and he wanted to pull her in his arms so badly because nothing she said could be further from the truth.

"Oh Bella," he sighed. "How could we have gotten things so wrong? I am so sorry for what I put you through…for what I needlessly put us both through. But let's get one thing straight right now. I only left because I thought I was protecting you. I wanted you to have a normal, healthy human life. It was the one truly selfless act I had done in a long, long time. And it backfired on me."

"You're not going to leave again are you?" Bella asked, feeling as though she would be truly ripped apart if after all these words, he could turn his back on her again.

He shook his head. "Bella, I promise. I am not going anywhere…not without you. You are my life." He laughed without humor then. "I was on my way back anyway. I was struggling to get through one day…one hour without you and I couldn't take it anymore. Even if I hadn't received the phone call from Rosalie…I was coming back, ready to grovel for eternity if necessary just to be close to you."

Bella embraced him then, needing the closeness to him that she had been starved from for so long. "You don't need to grovel."

He hugged her tighter, breathing in her scent. "I will if you want me too."

She laughed into his neck. "There is only one thing I want from you at this moment."

"Anything."

"Kiss me." And he did. The kiss wasn't as careful as the ones that came previously. This kiss spoke volumes and depths of love, loss, desire and pain. For once to Bella's joy, he did not hold back and she in turn gave him all she had.

"I missed that." He said when they finally broke apart.

It was never like that, Bella thought but she kept quiet about it. After that, she didn't think she could ever go back to the chaste kissed she was used to getting from him. Her whole body was stll tingling with need.

"Me too." Bella wanted to try for a less solemn mood. "So…what were you up to while you were away?"

"I was tracking…something I was obligated to do." He said suddenly angry.

Great, way to break the mood Bella, she thought. "I don't understand. What does that mean?"

"It means that, even though I never expected any danger from Victoria, I wasn't going to let

her get away with... Well, like I said, I was horrible at it. I traced her as far as Texas, but

then I followed a false lead down to Brazil¬ and really she came here." He groaned. "I wasn't

even on the right continent! And all the while, worse than my worst fears¬"

"You were hunting Victoria?" Bella half-shrieked her voice, shooting

through two octaves.

"Not well," Edward answered, studying her outraged expression with a confused look. "But

I'll do better this time. She won't be tainting perfectly good air by breathing in and out for

much longer."

"That is... out of the question," Bella managed to choke out. Insanity. Even if he had his brothers, Emmett or Jasper help him. Even if he had Emmett and Jasper help. It was worse than her other

imaginings: Jacob Black standing across a small space from Victoria's vicious and feline

figure. She couldn't bear to picture Edward there, even though he was so much more durable

than her half-human best friend.

"It's too late for her. I might have let the other time slide, but not now, not after¬"

She interrupted him again, trying to sound calm. "Didn't you just promise that you weren't going

to leave?" She asked, "That isn't exactly compatible with an extended tracking expedition, is it?"

He frowned. A snarl began to build low in his chest. "I will keep my promise, Bella. But

Victoria" ¬the snarl became more pronounced ¬"is going to die. Soon."

"Let's not be hasty," She said, trying to hide my panic. "Maybe she's not coming back. Jake's

pack probably scared her off. There's really no reason to go looking for her. Besides, I've got

bigger problems than Victoria."

Edward's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "It's true. The werewolves are a problem."

Bella snorted. "I wasn't talking about Jacob. My problems are a lot worse that a handful of

adolescent wolves getting themselves into trouble."

Edward looked as if he were about to say something, and then thought better of it. His teeth

clicked together, and he spoke through them. "Really?" he asked. "Then what would be your

greatest problem? That would make Victoria's returning for you seem like such an

inconsequential matter in comparison?"

"How about the second greatest?" She hedged.

"All right," he agreed, suspicious.

"There are others who are coming to look for me," Bella reminded him in a subdued whisper.

He sighed, but the reaction was not as strong as she would have imagined.

"The Volturi are only the second greatest?"

"You don't seem that upset about it," She noted.

"Well, we have plenty of time to think it through. Time means something very different to

them than it does to you, or even me. They count years the way you count days. I wouldn't

be surprised if you were thirty before you crossed their minds again," he added lightly.

Horror washed through her.

Thirty.

"But Alice said she'll…"

"Forget about what Alice said she'll do. I won't have it. You can't ask me to agree to it."

Bella was getting angrier by the moment. "I wasn't asking it of you."

"Please, Bella. I won't risk your beautiful soul just so I could have you for the rest of my eternity. It would be the most selfish thing I could ever do."

"But…"

"Shh, love. You're still tired. We'll discuss this another time…I promise."

Bella looked at him dubiously and Edward knoew she didn't fully trust his words.

"I promise." He reiterated and she nodded in acquiescence. "Now get some rest. I need to go hunting before school in the morning. Are you going to be there?"

Bella nodded." I missed too much already." She didn't explain her lengthy absence when his family left. "Everyone is going to want to know why you're back."

"Don't worry." He winked at her. "We'll come up with something. I'll give you the rundown in the morning."

After he left, Bella found she could no longer sleep. She had a lot to think about, the least of which were her disturbing non-Edward related hallucinations.

"Remember, young lady. Home right after school." Charlie announced to her just as she had gotten one foot out the door.

"I remember." Bella didn't really blame Charlie for grounding her. It was a small price to pay for what she did to him. But things were finally looking up. Despite the threats from the Volturi, and the Victoria sightings and the grief she was sure to here from Jake she was finally happy again. Edward was back and he was here to stay. Nothing could get in the way of that. Or so she thought.


	3. Her Name is Bella

"Wakey, wakey . Sleeping Beauty." Damon said as he shook Stefan's shoulders to get him up. "Rise and shine."

"Since when are you the 'seize the day' kind of guy"?" Stefan groaned as he rolled over, holding the pillow over his head.

Damon had been a man on a mission ever since their arrival in Forks; setting everything up for them for their stay and compelling many people in the process; from the history teacher whose place Damon was going to take, to the school board and finally the school administrators for Stefan's entry.

Damon took a big dramatic sniff of the air. "Oh Come on Stefan, where's your sense of adventure? There's secrets to uncover, people to drain…dot, dot dot." Stefan shot him a dubious look making Damon cross his arms over his chest. "You know you would think you'd be a little more helpful considering…" He added in exasperation.

Stefan woke up instantly at this remark and angrily put a t-shirt on over his head before standing. "Considering what Damon? The fact that we're here on a fool's errand? That it was Katherine the great manipulator that started this particular ball rolling? That it so obviously reeks of a trap? Believe me, I've considered a lot. I am just surprised, knowing how we've been played in the past, that you are so eager to go along with this." Stefan shoved his legs in his jeans forcefully. He considered it the epitome of irony that he, who was usually the optimistic one had no hope and Damon…well Damon wrote the book on cynicism and here he was holding enough hope for two. If Isabella was alive, and that was a very big if, what would that mean? How could she be alive if she hadn't been turned? He didn't want that for her, never wanted it but Damon didn't seem to care…just as long as he could be reunited with their sister again.

Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's familiar tirade before leaving the room. "Blah, blah, blah." He mocked, making a talking movement with his hand. "You sound like a broken record. Just play your part like a good little vampire and don't make me regret letting you tag along."

He slammed the door behind him, the frame of the doorway shaking slightly from the impact. How he hated it when Stefan got all snarky and "Damon" on him. Of course it had crossed his mind that it was a trap to get them out of Mystic Falls, that Katherine was once again manipulating them to her own end. Those particular thoughts haunted him in the wee hours of the night since Katherine's not to revealing confession. He would never let Stefan know that. The boy would freak and go running back to Virginia. Damon couldn't let him do that. Painful as it was to admit, he needed him… needed Stefan to get into those high school cliques that he, as an "adult" could not.

They would find out who was walking around looking like an exact replica of their sister and more importantly, the why. He pulled out the picture he stole from Katherine's room from his pocket, studying it as if it would give him the answers he sought. Some feeling pulled at Damon as he stared at the photo for what seemed like the hundredth time since he took it. The expression she wore was so achingly familiar he felt his breath seize and his undead heart clench. Whoever this girl was, she was an innocent. Perhaps she was a pawn in Katherine's game as well. He didn't know how he knew, gut feeling, maybe the completely guileless look in her eyes or it could have been the desperate hope that it actually was his sister…he couldn't be sure. But he was going to find out.

XXXXX

She eyed the school doors warily from inside her old truck. So much had changed since she had been here last. Was it only a few days ago that she had left the school on her insane cliff diving mission? It felt like a lifetime ago.

It wouldn't do to be late though. She was already in enough trouble with Charlie as it was without him finding out she was late for school as well. In truth, she was looking forward to seeing Edward, just not the questions from her friends that would inevitably ensue. He was probably here already, having gone in early to be re-admitted along with Alice and Jasper.

Bella just started to walk down the hall when her good friend, Angela rushed up to her, her eyes full of concern.

"Bella! Where have you been? I called you this weekend and your dad said you took off. Something about Edward?"

Bella gave an involuntary sigh. "Um, yeah." She started as she nervously fumbled with her locker combination. "About that…it was all a big misunderstanding." Keeping herself busy from having to look Angela in the eyes, she slid her arms out of her jacket and unceremoniously ditched it into her locker and flinched when she closed the metal door harder than she intended. "Sorry."

"I don't understand. What was? Did you actually see Edward? What happened?" Angela's questions came out in a rush.

"You really got that reporter thing down well." Bella said giving her a slight smile, stalling the inevitable.

"You really think so?" Angela gave her a bright grin, momentarily distracted from her line of questioning. "But seriously, Bella. Tell me what's going on."

Bella gave a non-committal shrug. "Edward received some false information about me that had him…uh…worried." -Worried being a gross understatement but she couldn't tell Angela that Edward went to Italy on a suicide mission because he thought she was dead and she had to save him as well as herself from the Volturi, the vampire equivalent to judge, jury and executioner.- "So, I went to go see him to explain what he heard wasn't true."

"That must have been very difficult for you…after the way he left and all."

"You have no idea." Bella muttered under her breath. " But it turns out things were just as difficult for him too after he…" Bella swallowed hard and corrected herself. "I mean after they left. Actually leaving was difficult for all of them. Ange…" – Bella placed a hand on her friend's shoulder- "I want to tell you this before you hear it from anyone else. They're back."

Angela's eyes rounded in surprise. This was the last thing she expected to hear. "Back? As in back in Forks?"

Bella nodded. She knew she should be more ecstatic in relaying the news but she was unsure of what Angela's reaction would be. She was also still absorbing the fact that they were back herself and although she had told Edward she had forgiven him, in the light of day she wondered if she really had. Last night had seemed so surreal when she had woken up to see him in her room but now she was plagued with insecurities and she couldn't help but analyze all the words spoken last night. She was certain he loved her; his words and recent actions proved as much but the lingering doubt was there that he would leave her again for no other reason than he thought it was the right thing to do to protect her. Well, she was tired of being protected.

"Are they just back in Forks or are they back in your life too?"

"Both." Bella admitted.

"Oh Bella. Are you sure this is good for you? I would hate to see him hurt you again."

"He won't." She answered, hoping her words were the truth.

"For your sake, I hope that's true." Angela gave a brief smile and a shrug. "Well… this trumps any news I had to tell you."

"What news?"

Before Angela could utter the first word Jessica came up running up to the two of them with the excitement of spreading juicy tales of gossip all over her face. Angela, knowing what Jessica was about to say, halted her.

"Trust me Jess, what you're going to say is anticlimactic at this point when compared to Bella's news."

Before Jessica could even open her mouth to ask, Edward strode up behind Bella and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good morning, love." He said in her ear making her body shiver and tingle. Hello Angela, Jessica." He acknowledged the two other girls. Only Bella noticed how tense he was. It had only hit her right then that by having the ability to read minds, he would have probably "heard" many disturbing thoughts about him and about her. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

If jaws were capable of actually dropping to the floor, Jessica's would have done so in that instant.

"Oh. My. God." She said accentuating each syllable sounding more like she was from the San Fernando Valley than Forks, Washington.

"Told you." Angela murmured with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"Hey…so…you're back." Jessica said quickly recovering from momentarily channeling Moon Unit Zappa. She rolled her eyes at her own remark. "That was so Captain Obvious of me, wasn't it? Okay…so details, please." She looked at Bella but it was Edward that answered.

"We…my family and myself, decided we were happier in Forks and personally, I couldn't be without Bella any longer." Jessica looked at the two of them and gave a nervous laugh before her face took on an expression like she just smelled something really bad. "You're actually serious." Her smile dimmed. "You came back because of Bella?"

Edward clenched his jaw, trying very hard to not snap at the girl. If there was one thing Edward didn't miss in Forks, it was definitely Jessica Stanley. Her snide comments, especially where Bella was concerned never failed to get under his cold hard skin. He had no idea why Bella continued to be friendly with her but Bella was like that; always seeing the good in people even if you had to look really deep.

"Well, I think it's romantic." Angela piped in now feeling a little better that Edward had suffered with Bella's absence as well. Adding to Jessica's annoyance didn't hurt either.

The first bell rang signifying that all students should be on their way to homeroom. Edward gave Bella a quick kiss before heading off with a promise to see her later.

Out of the four of them, only Jessica and Bella shared the same homeroom. As they sat next to each other, Jessica found the perfect opportunity to spill the news she had been holding in. Bella decided to let her get it over with even though she felt another headache coming on. She reached into her bag for the bottle of painkillers Dr Gerandy prescribed to her as Jessica began to speak.

"You missed out on all the news when you pulled your disappearing act." Jessica stated disapprovingly.

Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she swallowed the pills dry. "Why don't you tell me now then?"

"You know Mr. Ridgemont?"

Bella nodded. "He's my history teacher."

Jessica shook her head. "Not anymore. He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Leave of absence." She leaned over and spoke in a **conspiratorial** whisper. "Some sort of family emergency but that's not even the best part…I've seen his replacement, Mr. Salvatore. Very hot." She waved her hand in front of her face like it was a fan. " Even though I'm the Valedictorian, I'm thinking about dropping out of school just so I can date him."

This time Bella did roll her eyes. What did she care about a new history teacher even if he was hot? But the name "Salvatore" tugged on the outskirts of her memory. She knew the name from somewhere. Somehow she knew it was important but couldn't place it.

"There's something else…" she began to whisper again but before she could get the rest of her sentence out, a newcomer walked into the door.

"Ahh, Mr. Stefan Salvatore. " The homeroom teacher spoke as he read the new student's admittance card. "Welcome to Forks High School."

So apparently the new teacher had a brother that was a student. That was probably the "something else" Jessica was going to add before she was interrupted by the object of her gossip. Bella looked up at the brown haired boy. Even from where she was sitting in the back, she could tell his eyes were green. But his face. It was familiar in a hazy sort of way, like the blurred images from her dreams. There was that memory tug again. The small beats of pain in her head suddenly burst into incessant throbbing the harder she tried to remember.

Stefan looked around the room, his eyes glancing from student to student. He had done this so many times in the past; entering into a new school, noting the curiosity from the other students about the new kid but and he never got used to it. Then his eyes settled on her. There was no mistaking the slightly wavy mahogany hair, the expressive brown eyes, the stubborn tilt to her chin, although she was a slightly older version of the Isabella he knew. How was it even possible? She had died that day. He had watched from a painful distance as the last of the dirt covered her casket. He took note of the girl's almost unnaturally pale skin and dark circles under her eyes as if she had been sick or not sleeping or both.

He schooled his features into a mask of indifference, trying not to let his expressions reveal the shock he felt to his core. She was looking at him too, he noticed, with a confused expression. Had she seen his reaction before he covered it? Did she know who or what he was? All these questions infiltrated his mind as he sat down in the only seat available at the front of the room.

Bella walked out of homeroom with Jessica only to bump right into the new guy in the hall nearly causing her to fall. His hand quickly reached out to steady her before she could make the tumble, causing her to blush furiously.

"Um, sorry. Resident klutz." She mumbled to him.

"No it's my fault." He quickly disagreed knowing full well he took her by surprise because he had been waiting for her.

"Probably not. I fall…a lot." She gave a hesitant, embarrassed smile but the smile quickly faded when she saw the saddened expression that crossed his face.

Stefan recovered quickly from the flash of memory of Isabella tumbling to her death.

Not one to be ignored, Jessica linked her arm with his staking a claim she had no right to make. "I'll walk you to your next class." She said with fake cheerfulness. "That way I can show you how to get around and we can learn more about each other."

Stefan was too much of a gentleman to tell her otherwise but he would have to tell her soon that he had a girlfriend back home and pray this Jessica girl would take the hint. "Yeah, okay. I'm sure I'll see you around…?" his voice trailing off questioningly when he realized he didn't know her name.

"It's Bella." She told him and he gave her one last very odd look before Jessica dragged him away.

Strange, Bella thought to herself as she shook her head and walked in the opposite direction. She could have sworn he had been waiting for her but for the life of her could not fathom why.

XXXXX

I don't know how Ric does this day after freaking day, Damon thought as he watched his first class exit the room. He interacted with High schoolers on a frequent basis thanks to Stefan and Elena but having to stay in the school all day, every day was getting on his nerves and he only had one class so far. This was starting to feel like a bad idea and Damon didn't do bad ideas.

There were some perks though. As far as he could tell, there were more than a few possible female donors he could recruit but he knew St. Stefan would pitch a fit if he dared.

Patience had never been a virtue of his, if he indeed had any virtues. He had seen no one that came even close to looking like Isabella and wondered briefly how his brother was faring. He didn't have to wonder for long however when Stefan stalked into the classroom.

Making sure no one was around to hear him, he placed his palms on the desk and leaned over inches from Damon's face. Damon sat up from his lounging position in the uncomfortable chair immediately on alert at the extra crispy amount of brood in Stefan's green stare. He looked at him speculatively, one eyebrow raised in question.

Stefan's voice ended up coming out in a low, tortured whisper with the slightest edge of anger attached to it. "Her name is Bella."


	4. Something's Off

"Her name is Bella"

Damon heard the words coming out Stefan's mouth, saw the stricken look on his face but it took a moment to fully register. Was this even possible? What kind of perverted twist in the cosmic masses was this? He almost wanted to laugh.

"Bella? Seriously? Short for Isabella I presume. What a coinky-dink."

"Not the time to joke, Damon."

"C'mon Stuffy Stefan. Humor is relevant in any situation. Does the irony of this whole mess escape you because I almost find it hilarious." His blue eyes pierced his brothers, daring for a contradiction. Damon was trying so hard to cover up his pain and anxiety with flippancy but even he knew it wasn't working too well.

Yeah, so hilarious Damon. Maybe it would wipe that grin off your face if you knew…if you saw…" His voice faltered as he collected himself. "She looks the same; the same hair, the same eyes, her voice, even her facial expressions." Stefan shook his head, his voice breaking on the next words. "If I didn't know better..."

Damon wouldn't let Stefan know how this small bit of information affected him. For once he didn't have one of his usual sarcastic remarks. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing!" He hissed. "What could I do? It wasn't like I could question her in the middle of homeroom." Stefan shoved his fingers through his hair in an exasperated motion. His eyes darted back to the door as he saw some students for the next class starting to filter in. He lowered his voice. "Look I think we have lunch together...at least that is what this girl…Jessica… intimated to me."

"Jessica, huh?" Damon said immediately focusing on Stefan verbally tripping over the name. "Whatever would Elena say knowing you're chatting it up with another girl?" Damon mocked.

"I'm not chatting up with anybody. I told her I have a girlfriend"

Damon winced at his brother's words. "Yeah well knowing you have a girlfriend and caring about it are two different things. Just remember that, brother."

"I'm just gonna go." Stefan motioned with a finger towards the door, knowing full well Damon was in one of those moods.

"Yes, you do that." Damon replied off handedly, his thoughts going a mile a minute. In the meantime, I'll do my own investigating, he thought. All he had to do was make it through the next few classes. God, he really hated high school.

XXXXX

Jessica had found him again after he had spent so much time subtly trying to avoid her. He had not seen Bella since earlier in the morning with the exception of passing by her in the hallways. She always seemed to be with the same group of people; all of them looked to hover protectively around her; especially the tall copper haired one. He couldn't put his finger on it but there seemed to be something very strange about them.

"It's lunchtime." Jessica sprung at him. "Time to meet the gang."

"You said Bella will be there?" He questioned hesitantly.

Jessica couldn't hide her irritation. She huffed. "I thought you said you had a girlfriend."

"I did…I do." He stammered trying to figure out a way out of this one.

"Then why the sudden interest in Bella Swan?" Her lip curled at the end of her question, like she just tasted something awful.

"No reason she just seems nice." He said just as they were walking into the cafeteria. All eyes turned to them. He wasn't naïve, he knew they were looking at him, not the steady chatterbox standing next to him.

"What is it about Bella Swan that has all the guys in this school falling over their feet for her. It's not bad enough she has Edward Cullen, the hot reservation guy and Mike but now the new guy wants to drool all over her too. Yeah, right he has a girlfriend."

Edward's head snapped up at attention upon hearing Jessica's thoughts. The vein of her thoughts never surprised him, she had always been jealous of Bella; no, his concern lay strictly with the new kid. Was there someone else now wanting to compete for Bella's affections? As if Jacob the mutt wasn't enough? He had just gotten her back, there was no way he was letting her go again.

He let his eyes wander to the boy walking with Jessica. He'd seen him in one or two of his classes but had to admit, he really hadn't paid much attention to him. Now maybe it was time to correct that earlier oversite.

While Jessica's thoughts were broadcasting on a high decibel level, he could not read a thing from Stefan Salvatore. He pushed harder and was shocked but he thought he could feel a push back.

Stefan had the oddest sensation that someone was trying to push into his mind to read his thoughts. That way lay absolute disaster. Using his mental capabilities, he pushed the intrusion back while scanning the room for the possible trespasser. It was then his gaze came in contact with Edward Cullen's glare. He couldn't put his finger on it but something didn't seem quite right about him.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered to Edward, noticing his sudden stiff demeanor. He had tensed up all of a sudden and she wanted to know why.

He turned to her with a faint smile, trying to disguise his unease. "Nothing, love. I'll tell you later."

"Promise?" Bella didn't look too certain. It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for Edward to hide something from her to keep her from worrying

"I Promise." With his hand at the small of her back he guided her to their lunch table where Alice and Jasper already sat, eyeing Edward with the same concern. At the slight shake of his head, they understood the hidden meaning and let it go for the time being.

Moments later they were joined by Eric, Tyler, Mike, Angela, Jessica and a very cautious Stefan. Introductions were made and smiles were exchanged but a feeling of discomfort settled over the four vampires sitting at the table. Each knowing something was incredibly off but unable to reason out why. The humans with the exception of Bella remained oblivious.

The sharp intake of Damon's breath was so loud he feared someone may have heard it. Stefan was not exaggerating, he thought as he watched Bella Swan from his position in a darkened corridor. Damon almost fell to his knees in a mixture of joy and grief at the sight of the brown haired girl that sat not even 50 feet away from him. A sob came to his throat that he had to hold back as he supported himself with his hand on the wall. It was Isabella!

He stopped himself from rushing forward to pick her up and swing her around in his arms like he used to when she was a child. Focus Damon! He raged at himself. Reel it in. But it was so hard when she was so close.

It's not her, he had to tell himself. It's not possible. It can't be…but what if it is? He shook his head violently to dispel his warring internal dialogue.

She looks…tired? He watched as she pushed some food around on her plate before picking up the apple on her tray and wiping it with her sleeve. She examined the stem and began to slowly twist it. Damon felt the memory hit with the force of a tornado.

Mystic Falls 1861

He found her in the kitchen, sitting at the servants table. With a wide, carefree grin he ran up behind her stealing the apple from her hand and taking a swift bite as he hoisted himself back onto the wooden counter top.

"Damon! Get your own apple. That was mine!" The smile on her face belied the censure in her tone.

"Not anymore." He said in between bites.

"You are insufferable."Isabella laughed and rolled her eyes.

"But you love me anyway." He said with his dark eyebrows wagging in that charming, devious manner that was solely Damon.

"Most of the time…when you're not stealing my apples. Now I have to start all over again." She pouted. Isabella grabbed another apple from the bowl and began to twist the stem "A-B-…"

Damon watched her with a confused grin on his face. "I just know I am going to be sorry I asked this but what the devil are you doing?"

"Emily Bennett showed me this trick. She said if I twist the apple stem while I recite the alphabet, the letter the stem breaks off at is the first initial of the man I am going to marry."

"And you believe her?" He asked incredulously.

"Well no…but it is amusing. Ugh…you made me lose count."

"You were going on C" With a few more twists the stem came off. "So what's the verdict? Who is going to sweep my baby sister off her feet and whisk her away into the sunset?"

"E..it's always E" Isabella said quietly in wonder, staring at the broken stem pinched between her fingers.

Present Day

Damon counted the number of times the Bella girl twisted the stem. Five times…E. And then he glimpsed her small private smile as she looked at the pale copper haired boy sitting next to her.

"What's so funny, love?" Damon heard the boy say with an indulgent smile.

Bella shrugged delicately. "It's nothing, Edward." And she bit down on the apple.

It was just too coincidental and Damon did not believe in coincidences. He slipped noiselessly away from the lunch scene, tremors vibrating through him as he tried to make sense of what he just saw.

XXXXX

Edward watched the Salvatore boy eat his pizza with barely concealed hostility. He was paying too much attention to Bella and he didn't like it. The way he stared at her…one minute his expression looked like he was seeing a ghost and the next he seemed to be scrutinizing her. If Bella noticed, she hadn't let on but even Jasper and Alice were edgy.

I can smell his blood, Edward. But it smells off. Almost like animal blood. I can't place it but definitely not wolf. Alice's inner voice was slightly panicky. Edward knew she was trying hard to see a vision but everything was static and blurred. He had sensed the weird scent of his blood too.

Jasper was trying his best to soothe her but even his mind was reeling. "It's the oddest thing" Jasper was reasoning inside his head like he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. "I can't get a handle on his emotions. He is all over the place and all of it is focused on Bella." Edward stifled a growl and wanted to yell at his brother to try. If he couldn't read Stefan Salvatore, he had to rely on his sibling's gifts. Jasper glanced over at Bella and noticed the tightening of the muscles around her eyes and the pinching around her mouth. "Bella is in pain" His thoughts came out in a hiss.

Edward snapped his attention back to the woman he loved beside him and saw what Jasper saw; the obvious signs that Bella was not feeling well. How could he have missed that?

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" As his question all eyes turned to look at Bella questioningly.

She squirmed slightly in her seat resisting the urge to rub her temples. The throbbing that had diminished from earlier started to creep back up on her since they had sat down.

Bella gave a tentative smile. "I'm fine Edward. Just a little headache. I'm sure it will go away soon."

He inclined his head to whisper in her ear. "You're such a bad liar." To which he received a prompt scowl. His kitten was flexing his claws again. He would have been amused if he wasn't so worried. Ever since he saw her in Volterra, his concern over her health grew. It was his fault, he knew and he just had to find a way to make it right again…to make her healthy again. No wonder why Charlie was so angered with him. What had he dealt with in his absence? To watch Bella waste away on a daily basis must have been excruciating. It was for him and he only had her back a few days.

"Edward, keep a watch on her. I don't exactly trust my visions right now and I am worried. There's too much going on" Alice's thoughts hit him loud and clear. He didn't need to be warned twice. His very sanity…his very existence was dependent on Bella's well being.

"So, Stefan" Bella started, her curiosity getting the best of her. She just had to know why Stefan Salvatore was so familiar to her. "Have you ever lived in Phoenix?"

Stefan looked confused. "I've been there. A very long time ago. Why?"

"That's where Bella transferred from last year." Mike Newton answered.

"You just look very familiar." She explained, disappointment dimming her eyes.

Stefan felt his gut clench in response to those words. Recognition.

"Bella apparently missed the memo." Jessica joked. "You're from Virginia, right?"

Stefan nodded wishing this Jessica girl would just shut up. "That's right. Mystic Falls." He watched Bella very carefully to see if there would be even a glimmer of recognition in her face.

Bella quietly mulled the words in her head, her brow creasing in thought.. "Mystic Falls, Mystic Falls. I'm not sure I've heard of it, though it sounds vaguely familiar." The more she ran the name through her mind, the worse the stabbing feeling inside her brain got. Her vision swam causing her to feel dizzy and the lunchroom table faded replaced by a handmade banner sign that read "Mystic Falls First Annual Founders Day Celebration"

Bella felt nauseous. What the hell is happening to me? She thought. She heard echoing voices calling her name worriedly and she was pulled back into the present.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" Edward looked frightened. In fact everyone at the table was looking at her with deep concern, most notably besides Edward was Stefan Salvatore.

"I'm uh..just going to go to the bathroom." She muttered, pushing her chair back and wincing as it scraped against the tiled floor.

Praying that no one followed her, she pushed open the bathroom door, immediately turning the faucet on. Cupping the water in her hands, she rinsed her face, hoping the water would help. It was only when she spied herself in the mirror that she saw the trickle of blood seeping from her nose.

A knock on the door stunned her out of her shock. "Bella, it's Alice."

No, no, no…not now…not while I'm bleeding, Bella wanted to cry. "Go away Alice." Bella replied grabbing the paper towels and holding them to her nose to stop the flow.

"Like there's a chance of that happening." Alice snorted and swung open the door. "Now what is going on with you?" Alice took a good look at her best friend and gasped. "Bella. You're bleeding."

"I told you not to come in." Bella said shrugging, her voice muffled by the paper towel. "Please, please don't tell Edward. He'll freak out." She implored as Alice watched her warily from a safe distance.

"To be honest Bella. Even I'm freaked out. Do you even realize how dangerous this is?" Alice hissed.

Bella rolled her eyes at this despite the jackhammers in her head. "I know, I know. Bleeding in front of vampires…not exactly recommended."

"I wasn't even talking about that. But you're right." Alice agreed. "The headaches? The nosebleeds? Don't think I haven't noticed. Jesus Bella, how long has this been going on?"

"It's no big deal." Bella tried to shrug it off but Alice would have none of it.

"No big deal? Have you seen yourself lately because I have and believe me…it's not pretty."

"Gee thanks Alice." Bella responded sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I mean. Now tell me. How. Long. Has. This. Been. Going. On?"

Bella didn't think she ever saw Alice this mad with the exception of the confrontation with James. Except this time the anger was directed at her. She had no choice but to be honest…up to a point anyway.

"For the last seven months. Dr. Gerandy gave me some pills. He thinks it's from stress."

"Seven months." Alice did the math in her head. "It's been since we left, hasn't it? Oh Bella." Her tone was instantly sympathetic.

"So now you see what you can't tell Edward? He'll just blame himself. He has too much guilt in his shoulders as it is." She was begging but she was desperate. "You're all back now. They should go away soon."

Alice sighed. Bella was right, of course. It would be just like Edward to blame himself. She didn't know who suffered from the martyr syndrome more, him or Bella. "This goes against my better judgment but okay. However, if I see you getting worse or not improving, I am going to insist that Edward knows. It wouldn't hurt to tell Carlisle either."

"Oh thank you Alice." Bella in her exuberance, forgot all about her pain and ran over to give her friend a hug but Alice stopped her.

"Blood…remember?"

"Ooops sorry." Bella said jumping away.

"It's okay. Just get cleaned up and I'll go make the excuses for you."

Bella nodded as Alice left. That was too close.

Alice was mentally reciting various remedies for PMS when she glided back into the cafeteria to hide her true thoughts and worries from Edward. They all looked at her questioningly.

"It's okay. Just a girl thing." She said nonchalantly as she sat down as if she didn't have a care in the world. It was perfect. Once you mentioned anything that could possibly related to menstruation, especially in front of boys, it was an instant taboo subject. No one wanted to go there. Edward would find out Bella didn't have her period soon enough, not that she actually lied about it…she was just very, very vague as to what the problem actually was.

XXXX

It was the last period of the day and Bella was glad she made it through past lunch. No one mentioned her sudden departure from the lunch table and Alice had later told her she used the old standby PMS excuse. Edward met her outside the door of their History class, the one with the new teacher who happened to be Stefan's brother, Damon Salvatore.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked inspecting her for any signs that she was sick. Bella groaned.

"I'm okay, Edward. I'm just glad this day is almost over."

"Me too as well." He gave her a quick kiss before they entered the class when the bell rang.

Bella immediately stiffened when she saw the teacher. He looked even more familiar than his brother. He looked up at her and there was an odd bereft look on his face. She suddenly wanted to reach out to him; soothe the grief he looked like he was feeling. Bella didn't know the hows or the whys but she felt connected to him and that scared her.

Edward seemed oblivious to her reaction and for that she was glad. How could she explain it to him? She couldn't. She couldn't even explain it to herself. The feeling wasn't romantic or sexual in any way, it was almost sisterly. She shook it off and sat down in her seat.

Trying not to be obvious, Damon watched Bella and her boyfriend walk into the class. There was something odd about that one, he thought as he noticed the way the boy always seemed to be hovering and watchful as if he were about to jump in front of a bullet for her. And, God, he was so pale. Must be the climate, he mused. He didn't think Forks got too many sunny days.

Edward though, did notice Bella's reaction and subsequently the teachers. He found it disturbing. Even more disturbing was that when he tried to probe the teacher's mind, he couldn't. He was pushed out. Not only that but he earned an ice cold glare from the teacher. No, something was definitely not right with the Salvatore brothers. It was now his mission to find out what that was. What the hell were they? He couldn't be sure. He could smell the blood in both of them even if it smelled off.

Damon tried his best to teach the class but he wasn't focused. All he could see was Bella Swan looking at him as if she were trying to solve a difficult jigsaw puzzle. She definitely sensed something but he still couldn't be sure if she was friend or foe. He knew what he was going to do to find out.

The forty five minutes passed quickly and when the bell rang everyone jumped out of their seats to head for the door. School was out and they wanted to go home.

"Miss Swan, Bella," He corrected. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Damon called out before she and her boyfriend could walk out the door. The both of them immediately halted and turned to him. While Bella just looked curious, Edward Cullen looked mutinous.

"It's okay, Edward." Bella told him.

He nodded once, still glaring at the teacher. "I'll be right outside." Listening to every word.

The words may have been silent but Damon heard the implied message. Fine, if that's how you want to play it.

"This will only take a moment."

Bella walked over to the desk where Damon sat. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon smiled. "Please call me Damon. My father was Mr. Salvatore. And no, you did nothing wrong per se." He sighed and went for it. "I've been looking over your previous grades in this class."

Bella inhaled sharply and Damon sought to ease her panic. "Relax. I just wanted to say you were a really good student and it's disturbing that your grades for lack of a better term, took a nose dive."

"Yeah..about that...I've had some personal issues to deal with."

"Well, I'm not a busybody, so I won't ask but I did want to offer you a way to redeem yourself."

Now Bella looked so wary that Damon couldn't help but laugh. He could just imagine what she was thinking. "Extra credit assignments." He finished. "I can guarantee it will boost your GPA."

"Really?" Bella sounded surprised.

"Really. Everyone deserves a second chance. All I want is a half hour of your time after school to write essays on the topics of my choice."

Bella looked crestfallen. "After school? I'm actually kind of grounded right now."

"Hmm, well I'm sure your dad won't mind if you are coming home late because of a school project." Damon was trying his best to be persuading without resorting to compulsion.

"Maybe you're right but I still have to ask him. Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore."

"Damon, remember."

"Damon." She corrected with a smile and left.

Edward was right where he said he would be and he did not look happy. "What was that about?" He asked.

"I'm sure you heard every word. He just wants to help me with my grades."

"I'm sure that's not all he wants." Edward grumbled as they walked down the hallway.

"Why do you think that everyone has ulterior motives?"

"Because they usually do." Edward sighed and combed hiss fingers through his hair. This wasn't going as he had hoped. "Bella, I love you and if I perceive someone as a threat, I will protect you from it whether it's Jacob or Victoria or even the Salvatore brothers. There is something not right with them. I can't read their minds."

"You can't read mine either. Does that mean there is something not right with me as well?"

"No, of course not!" he sounded affronted. "I tried with them Bella and they pushed me out."

"What do you mean...pushed?"

"Exactly that. They mentally pushed me out as if they knew what I was trying to do."

"Maybe they're psychic."

"Maybe..I don't know. Their blood smells off too." He took her by the shoulders. "Just please promise me you'll be on guard with them. I don't have to tell you how important you are to me. If anything where to happen to you..." He was unable to finish the sentence.

"I'll be okay Edward. Don't worry." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. Nothing is going to happen to me."


	5. Quid Pro Quo

Mystic Falls, VA Present Day

"This is so not a good idea, Elena." Caroline said as they made their way through the woods to get to the tomb where Katherine was trapped. "Stefan and Damon would not be thrilled if they knew you were doing this."

Elena knew this, of course but she was adamant about doing whatever she could to help Stefan and Damon. "They're not here and I am." Elena said stubbornly. "All I need for you to do is open the tomb for me and I'll take it from there."

If there was one thing Caroline knew about her friend, it was that once she got an idea in her head, there was no getting it out. She sighed. "Okay...but I will be right outside if you need me. I just hope I don't regret doing this."

"You won't. I promise."

"Okay then, let's do this."

Elena steeled herself to show no fear as Caroline dragged the giant stone out of the way to reveal the dank cold darkness within. With a silent nod Caroline left Elena to her "visit" hoping she was indeed doing the right thing.

"Katherine." Elena called out into the eerie cavern. Her fingers trembled as she leaned on the stone wall, her eyes trying to adjust to the absence of light.

Like a slithering, stealthy snake, Katherine appeared directly in front of her causing Elena to take a startled step back. Taking a moment to assess her look-a-like, Elena noted that Katherine looked worse for the wear. Her usual wavy hair hung listlessly on her shoulders and her eyes held a feral gleam. She was starving and for Elena that was a good thing. It meant she might actually get what she needed.

"Mmm, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Katherine purred. She sniffed the air around her. "Ooh, you brought a house warming gift. O-positive. My favorite."

Elena dangled the snifter filled with blood in front of her just out of Katherine's reach to which Katherine promptly growled. "You give me what I want and I'll give you what you want." Elena told her with a steady gaze.

"But what I want is out of this cursed tomb. Are you prepared to give me that?"

"No." she said as she poured the red, thick, warm liquid into a shot glass and waved it in front of Katherine's face. "You know that I can't do that. However, you are hungry, are you not?"

"Well, well, well, the little doppleganger grows a pair. I wonder what the delectable Salvatore brothers would say if they saw you here."

Elena shrugged. "That's not my concern right now. Do you want the blood or not?"

"Okay, I'll bite." Katherine chuckled at her own joke. "What is it that you want in trade?"

"Answers." Elena eyed Katherine warily as she watched a myriad of emotions display over Katherine's face and wondered, not for the first time if she was doing the right thing.

"I'll see what I can do."

It wasn't a direct response but Elena would take it for the moment. She slid the small glass past the tombs entrance with a stick and watched as Katherine sucked it down and licked her lips with her tongue making sure no drop of the life giving liquid was wasted.

Katherine slid the glass back towards Elena. "What do you want to know?"

"The girl from the photograph...is she Stefan and Damon's sister?" Elena asked getting straight to the point. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to. She was already shivering and she wasn't so sure it was from the cold air engulfing her.

"She is and she isn't" Katherine responded with a sly smile.

"What the hell kind of cryptic answer is that?" Elena practically shouted.

"The only kind of answer you are going to get right now, Elena. Do not for one second think that I am stupid." She growled before a taunting smile replaced it. "Now it's my turn."

"For what?"

"C'mon Elena. A little quid pro quo here. I answer your questions and you answer mine. Isn't that how the game works?"

"I'm giving you blood. Isn't that enough?"

"You would think so...but no." Katherine gave her head a little shake and offered a mischievous grin.

Elena sighed. She should have known nothing with Katherine was ever straightforward. "Fine. Ask." Elena said pouring more blood into the glass, watching Katherine eye it with greed before turning her attention back to herself.

"You know, you and I are a lot more alike than you think. Both Salvatore brothers would do anything for you and you love it."

Elena shook her head in denial. "I am nothing like you."

Katherine laughed evilly. "You think if you keep singing that tune long enough and loud enough, even you'll start to believe it...but the truth is Elena, you may love the sweetness and steadiness of Stefan's undying devotion and the way he puts you high on that pedestal but the fact is, more often than not you find yourself wanting to jump off that precarious perch right into Damon's danger loving arms."

"No. You're wrong. I love Stefan."

Katherine shrugged. "Of course you do. You can't help it but you see...there is something about Damon that calls to that inner part of you...the dark, dangerous desirous part of you...the part you so fervently try to hide under all that sticky sweet goodness. And Damon..." She laughed. "He is so in love with you, he can't see straight. Somewhere along the way you made him believe he matters."

Elena couldn't help but hear the pity in her voice and was angered by it.

"He does matter" Elena said through clenched teeth. How could both Stefan and Damon have been so blind to her?

"Mmm, perhaps a little too much."

"So far I don't hear a question."

Elena wanted so much to deny what Katherine was saying but she couldn't. She loved Stefan, she truly did but if she were to be honest with herself she had to admit that she felt something for Damon as well…she just didn't know what that something was. Stefan did put her on a pedestal she had no business being on but Damon got her...he knew her core...called her on her own shit. Maybe that's why she went from caring about him one day to hating him on the next.

At Elena's prolonged silence, Katherine cocked her head to one side. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She laughed at her own joke. "You. Want. Damon." She said the words slowly...tauntingly, her emphasis on every syllable. "Ready to admit it yet? Doesn't matter to me how long we sit here. I, unlike you, have all the time in the world."

"Stop it! I love Stefan. It will always be Stefan."

"I think the lady doth protest too much." Katherine mused lazily.

"And I think you are just trying to try to manipulate me to make me think I feel something for Damon so you can get what you want."

"Oh, come now Elena. Is that what you really think? I'm good but not that good…not with that vervain around your neck. No. You feel "something" for Damon. And that is all you."

"Damn you." Elena said in a low voice, her body trembling with the realization that Katherine may be right. However much she loved Stefan...true and steady...dear Stefan, it was Damon that her thoughts drifted to in the stillness of the night. Sometimes, in her sleep she thought she could even sense him there with her, in her room, just watching and waiting. For what she didn't know. And when she woke in the mornings she could swear she could still smell his lingering scent...and it scared the crap out of her that she so wanted it to be true.

Katherine put her hand up to her ear. "What's that? I didn't hear you."

"I said Damn you." Elena responded a bit more forcefully.

"Hmm, not a direct admission but I'll take it. Okay your turn."

"My turn?" Elena questioned, distracted by Katherine's twisted line of questioning that she got side tracked from her original purpose of being there in the first place.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yeah...you want answers. I want blood."

"Oh." Elena shook herself from her momentary confusion and slid more blood over to Katherine. "You say she is and isn't their sister. What does that mean?"

"Exactly that. I can't answer that question but I'm sure your little witchy friend might be able to."

Bonnie? Elena thought to herself. "Impossible."

"You can believe what you want but if anyone holds the answer key, she does. Although she may not even know it yet."

"There you go being cryptic again. Why can't you for once give a straight answer?"

"Because I am bored and it's more fun this way." Katherine leaned forward. "Now, what are you going to do with you new found inner revelation?"

Elena's head was starting to spin with all of this back and forth bantering. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I...I don't…there is no revelation."

"Tough choice isn't it. I know I was never able to make it. It's going to be interesting to see how it all plays out...for everyone."

Okay, Elena thought to herself as a sudden notion came to her. Time to get the conversation back on track. She slid over the glass of quickly dwindling blood supply. "You say Bonnie has the answers...do you mean it's in Emily Bennett's grimoire?"

"Possibly...but you better find the answers soon Elena. Time is running out for you and for her. It's not just about the moonstone curse...not anymore."

Elena's mind started to race. More than just the moonstone curse? "What is that supposed to mean?"

"There are forces that are coming together that you can't even imagine. Makes me almost happy to be stuck in here."

"What other forces?"

"Tsk, tsk, Elena. You're out of blood which means I am out of answers. Besides you stole my boys from me. I am really not to inclined to be all that forthcoming with you."

"You really are a bitch." Elena seethed.

"Yes I am and it would be to your advantage to remember that fact in the future when you come with bribes for information."

Upon Elena's signal, Caroline secured the tomb opening once again. Noting her friend's somber, contemplative expression she sought to ease her friend's fears.

"Don't let that manipulative bitch get under your skin. You're not like her you know."

"You heard." Elena spoke quietly, wincing at the thought of her friend overhearing her implied weakness for the other Salvatore brother.

"Uh..vampire. Remember? Heightened senses kind of go with the territory."

"What if she's right? What if I am like her?" Elena cried out suddenly unsure.

Caroline placed a comforting hand on her arm. "If indeed a choice needs to be made, you'll make it. That's why you're different."

Caroline thoroughly surprised her. She expected censure and admonishment. She never expected support. Caroline was right. She was different. She would choose if she needed to...she just didn't know who or when.

"Thank you Caroline...for not judging me."

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You say that as if you never met me. So where to now?" She asked as they walked through the dark woods.

"To Bonnie's...to see about a certain grimoire. Hopefully somewhere in between Katherine's lies she was telling the truth."

XXXXX

"Stefan's phone." Damon answered the phone cheerfully after noticing Elena's number on the caller ID.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked impatiently.

"Out hunting Thumper somewhere. He forgot his phone in his exuberance to go chase rabbits. Where are you?"

"On my way to Bonnie's"

He gave a derisive laugh. "Stefan's with bunnies, you're with Bonnie. How synchronized of you. It's so cute I could just die." He heard Elena's exasperated sigh and chuckled. Leaning back on the sofa, he put his feet up on the coffee table. He just loved taunting her. 'So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Promise you won't be mad." Elena hated that she sounded so unsure of herself. She should've just waited to tell Stefan.

"Why Elena? Have you been a bad girl?" he teased.

"Just promise"

"Okay fine. I promise. Now what are you bursting at the seams with to tell me."

"I went to see Katherine and…" she didn't get to finish her sentence before Damon's deafening roar sounded through the phone.

"You what! You went to see Katherine?" He exploded. His leisurely position on the couch abandoned as he shot straight up to a standing position and started to pace.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad."

'That was before I knew you went and did something so completely idiotic." He was seething. As if he didn't have enough to deal with, now the woman he loved was purposefully putting her self in danger.

"I can take care of myself Damon."

"I've heard that before…when was it? Oh… just before you nearly died." He knew he was being brutally sarcastic but he couldn't help himself. God, why did he have to fall in love with someone so…so…human. She was so stubborn and infuriating and…and beautiful and warm…and so not his.

"Look I was just trying to help. Do you want to know what I found out or not?"


	6. All is Not Well in Paradise

A/N Thank you for all your reviews for the previous chapters. I just wanted to say that it has always been my intention to remain as canon as possible in writing this story, which is why Bella has forgiven Edward so easily like she did in the books. Though, in a previous chapter she does question herself if she really did forgive him. That being said you will see more resentment over Edward's leaving in future chapters.

I also wanted to defend my somewhat harsh portrayal of Alice and have attempted to "redeem" her in this chapter. The truth is, she is terrified for Bella's well being as well as "freaked out" by her friend's more than usual fragile appearance. With her being unable to rely on her visions, that fear has manifested itself into a more exaggerated version of the usually likable but bossy Alice. She was also trying to scare Bella into taking her health more seriously. Okay, enough defense and on with the story.

XXXXX

Damon stared into the roaring fire in the stone fireplace resting his scotch glass pressed against his forehead when he heard the front door opening.

"We have a problem" He stated matter of factly, without moving before Stefan even had a chance to close the door behind him.

"What now?" Stefan asked with a hint of resignation in his voice.

"Well," Damon said finally standing to face his brother. "While you were out sucking all the rodents in the vicinity dry, I had a very interesting chat with Elena."

"You called her?" He sounded surprised and not a little hurt.

"She called you actually but you forgot your phone." Damon tossed the cell to Stefan who automatically caught it. "It seems our girlfriend went to the tomb to see Katherine."

"What? Why would she do that?"

Damon noticed he totally did not catch the "our girlfriend" thing and hid a grin. "Why does Elena do anything, Stefan?" Damon rolled his eyes. "She thinks she's helping us. The girl obviously has no sense of self preservation." Just one of the many differences she had with Katherine, he mused. Katherine was all about saving herself and fuck everyone that got in the way. "So…after I thoroughly reamed her for doing something so unbelievably stupid, she told me some very interesting things." He took another gulp of his drink for fortification. "what would you like first, the bad news or the not so bad news?"

"Assuming Katherine can be trusted, which we both know she can't."

"Mm, yes, assuming that, of course. However, Katherine was being just ambiguous enough according to Elena to lead me to believe at least some of what she said was truth or partial truth anyway." Damon's mind drifted to his conversation with Elena when he had asked her what Katherine wanted in return for information, knowing Katherine would never give anything away for free. Elena mentioned that she offered her blood but the way her voice wavered, he didn't think that was all she wanted.

Stefan sat down in defeat, lines of worry deeply etched into his features. Damon poured his brother a drink and handed it to him. "Here, you may need this."

Stefan stared at the sudden drink in his hands and was overwhelmed with trepidation.

What exactly did Elena say?"

"Readers Digest version? According to Katherine…Bella Swan both is and isn't our sister…whatever that means. And that Emily Bennett's little witchy book may have the answers to that particular mystery. That is the not so bad news."

"And the bad news?" Stefan really didn't want to ask.

"Ahh, this is where it gets interesting. Katherine suggested to Elena that both she and Bella Swan are in imminent danger and get this, quote 'There are forces that are coming together that you can't even imagine', unquote and the moonstone is only part of it."

"Where's Elena now?"

"When we spoke she was on her way to Bonnie's."

As soon as Stefan opened his phone to call Elena, Damon got up and put on his leather jacket. "And that is my cue to leave."

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?"

"I'm feeling a mite peckish."

"Damon." Stefan voice came out in a warning.

"Stefan" Damon retorting in a whining tone, just to further annoy his brother. "Seriously though, I made Elena a promise, I won't break it."

XXXXX

Jasper soothed Alice's hair as they sat nestled on their bed away from the rest of the family. Alice had been uncharacteristically melancholy since lunch. She put on a good show, but she couldn't fool her empath of a husband.

"What is it, darlin'? You're so sad today." He asked, pressing his lips to her jasmine scented hair.

Alice, who was leaning against Jasper, turned to look at him debating if she should tell him what she knew. Bella only said not to tell Edward, she said nothing about telling Jasper. This was something she needed to share. She couldn't carry the burden of this knowledge anymore and besides that, she always promised to be truthful with Jazz.

"I'm scared Jazz. Really scared, that we're going to lose Bella…for good this time. And if that happens…" her voice broke and she was unable to continue but Jasper knew what she was going to say. If they lost Bella, they lost Edward…they lost everything.

"Hey, hey." He said kissing her brow trying to comfort her. "We just got her back. What makes you think we're going to lose her?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell Edward but if I tell you, you must promise not to even think about it around him." She said fiercely. She did not want to lose Bella's trust on top of everything else.

"Edward won't hear anything from me." He assured her.

Satisfied with that, Alice continued. "I think she's sick, Jazz. I mean really sick. Only she is too stubborn to admit to it."

"I know she has not been…looking well lately." He stated slowly, contemplating what Alice was telling him.

"It's more than the weight loss and the pallor of her skin. Today in the bathroom, her nose was bleeding from the pain in her head. And then she tells me it's been going on for months. For months, can you believe that? She was so nonchalant about it and I am afraid I was rather harsh with her but she terrified me, Jazz."

"What have your visions told you?"

"Every time I try and look, I get static unless it's just about to happen. I don't understand." She shook her head in confusion. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to comfort herself.

Jasper was silent for a while thinking about all that Alice just revealed to him. "I don't like sitting on this information and not doing anything about it." He told her honestly.

"You promised you wouldn't tell Edward."

"And I won't…unless he asks."

"But…" Alice was thoroughly dismayed

"No Alice." Jasper's tone brooked no argument. "I am only thinking of how I would feel if the situation was reversed and Edward knew something was going on with you and didn't tell me. I just can't in good conscience, out right lie to him." When he received no immediate response from Alice, he looked over at her only to find her sitting with her eyes glazed over locked in a vision…but it was more than that she looked petrified.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned giving her shoulder a slight shake. She blinked twice coming out of the trance and stared at Jasper in horror.

Jumping up, she immediately started to search the room, patting the bed covers, looking on the night stand. "No, No, No!…Jasper, where's the phone? Why can't I find the phone?"

"What is it Alice?" He said jumping off the bed to assist her as he felt her emotional state go into downright panic mode.

"We have to call Edward…It's Bella, her future disappears in fifteen minutes."

XXXXX

"I'm glad you came back. It's been to long bro, since we went hunting like this." Emmett told Edward honestly as they were trekking through the dense foliage to where they knew they would find their four legged prey.

"Me too." Edward responded giving his brother a pat on the back. Edward knew he had a lot of relationships to mend after his self imposed exile. They all still looked him as if he had one foot out the door as they tiptoed on eggshells around him, afraid to set him off. Had he really screwed up so completely that no one trusted him anymore? He already knew the answer to that before he finished the question in his head. Yes.

Emmett cleared his throat, his mind a whirl of thoughts that Edward couldn't decipher. "So…uh…have you decided to change her then?" He glanced at his brother warily, knowing it was practically a taboo subject but couldn't help but ask.

Edward whirled on him, trying to keep the low hiss from his lips at the mere implication of turning Bella into a monster like him. "What? No. Of course not" He chose to act affronted instead.

"I'm sure Bella has different ideas." Emmett chuckled under his breath. "And Alice said she's seen it…seen her as one of us."

"Alice's visions can change. You know that as well as I." Edward had to push back the selfish part of him that relished the thought of Bella at his side for all eternity. To actually live the vision Alice had when they were in Volterra. To see her golden eyed with glistening skin as she ran toward him. It was indeed a vision that nearly brought him to his knees with wanting. He craved it so badly, it almost physically hurt like a thirst that could not be quenched. He shook it off. No, he couldn't do that to her…couldn't make her a soulless creature like him.

The phone ringing in his pocket brought him back down to reality.

"Alice…" Before he could get another word out, Alice's was nearly screaming into the phone.

"She disappears, Edward…in a few minutes her future is gone."

Edward's mind catalogued all the different scenarios that could have caused harm to have befallen Bella when she was supposedly safe inside her own home; his fear escalating with each one until he had to put a stop to his own mental torture.

"What was she doing right before you lost sight of her?" he asked forcing himself to remain logical.

"She was on the phone in her room, then nothing.

Edward relaxed but only minutely. "I know what's happening. She's going to see him." He growled.

"Of course." Alice breathed a sigh of relief. The wolves. She couldn't see past the stupid mutts. Nothing bad had happened to Bella. At least not yet, anyway.

Edward hung up and gave an apologetic look to Emmett.

"Go and get your girl." Emmett said before Edward had a chance to say anything. With a nod, Edward took off in the direction of Bella's house.

XXXXX

Damon kept his promise no matter how tempting the urge to drink straight from the source was. Instead he found himself breaking into the Forks Hospital blood bank to swipe some bags from their meager supply. He hated the aftertaste the plastic bags gave but a promise was a promise. After downing a few, he ditched the others to a safe place and took flight in his crow form.

Now that he had her scent, he could track her at will and it led him to a modest two story house surrounded by overgrown trees. Perfect, he thought as he soared to a limb. Before he got to his perch, his sharp eyes caught the movement below him. Edward Cullen was skulking around Bella's truck. Wait, was he disabling it?

He could hear footsteps down a staircase and saw Bella swing the front door open.

"I'll be back soon, Dad."

"Take your time, Bells." A male voice called out to her.

As soon as she was out on her front steps, her movements became tentative and she looked around her cautiously.

Bella took a deep breath. So far, so good. She half expected her dad to change his mind about letting her see Jacob or worse still, any of the Cullens jumping out to stop her. Edward had been more than adamant about her not seeing Jacob out of fear he would hurt her. It was a ridiculous notion, really. Jacob was her best friend. If it weren't for him, she would still be a broken, shattered mess. According to what Billy Black had told Charlie, Jacob was the one that was hurting now. She had to help him. That was the only reason her dad had let her have a night off from her grounding. Charlie liked Jacob. Bella was positive if Edward was the one that was hurting, she would still be confined to the house.

The damn truck wouldn't start. The engine struggled noisily to turn over each time Bella twisted the key but it was no use.

"Damn it." Bella blew out a frustrated breath and slammed her hand on the steering wheel with the palm of her hand.

"Going somewhere?" Edward asked lazily with the barest hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Agh!" Bella jumped at the unexpected intrusion. "You scared me." She looked over at him seated next to her, a pale face reflecting the moonlight in the darkness of the cab. Her eyes narrowed at him when she noticed what looked suspiciously like a car part being passed back and forth between his hands. He incapacitated her truck! "How did you…? Alice, of course." She said answering her own question. She had to find a way to get around Alice's visions.

Edward stared at the piece of Bella's engine that he plucked out so un-mercilessly just a scant few moments ago suddenly unsure of how to put what he was feeling into words; how to get across how terrified he was for her and how he would do anything to keep her from harm.

"Alice called," he murmured in agreement. "She got nervous when your future rather abruptly disappeared five minutes ago…Because she can't see them, you know. Had you forgotten that? When you decided to mingle your fate with theirs, you disappear too. You couldn't know that part, I realize that. But can you understand why that might make me a little…" terror-stricken, petrified, near impotent with fear "… anxious?"

Bella didn't respond. Of course, she knew anxious didn't quite cover what he had felt and she felt bad about it, truly she did but she had to see Jacob, check for herself that he was going to be okay.

"Besides, I thought you were grounded."

"I was…I mean I am. Charlie gave me a temporary reprieve."

"For Jacob." Edward bit out.

"Charlie said he is in a bad way. And I know a lot of that is my fault. I need to see what I can do to help him."

"No." There was so much absolution put into that one word.

"No?" Bella asked incredulously, her mouth gaping open.

"Bella" he sighed, trying to be calm, wanting to explain it rationally when all of his instincts cried out to protect his mate. "It's too unsafe. They're dangerous and the fact that Alice can't see you when you're with them…" he trailed off and shook his head. "It's too big of a risk."

Bella tried to listen to his reasoning but her anger grew more and more as each word came out of his mouth just as the resentment she thought she had buried came bubbling forth to the surface. "He's hurting Edward. "I can't not try to help him - I can't give up on him now, when he needs me. Just because he's not human all the time. . . . Well, he was there for me when I was . . . not so human myself. You don't know what it was like. . . ." She hesitated. Edward's hand reached out to clasp hers. "If Jacob hadn't helped me . . . I'm not sure what you would have come home to. I owe him better than this, Edward."

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you," he whispered. "Not if I live a hundred thousand years." He paused and his other hand pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I don't know how to phrase this properly," Edward said, and his tone was bleak. "It's going to sound cruel, I suppose. But I've come too close to losing you in the past. I know what it feels like to think I have. I am not going to tolerate anything dangerous."

"There's nothing to worry about. Jacob isn't dangerous."

"Bella." He rolled his eyes. "You aren't exactly the best judge of what is or isn't dangerous."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Edward. Good to know that you think so highly of me." Sarcasm dripped like venom from her lips. "I'm sorry…I can't abandon the people I care about as easily as you're able to." She meant to hurt him and she did. She could see him wince and almost felt the pain she caused him with those few words.

"I guess I deserved that."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did. But it doesn't change anything about the mutt. I can't permit you to see him. It's too perilous." He sighed exasperatedly at her mutinous expression. He knew this wasn't going well. Well, what did you think would happen when you sabotaged her truck? He thought to himself. He had to make her understand. "Bella, do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you? Every choice..every decision I make is out of my love for you. I know you're still angry that I left but I did it to protect you."

The words should have elated her. Here he was beautifully expressing his love for her but it just managed to make her angrier.

"Do you even hear yourself? Every decision you make. You can't permit…you're not going to tolerate. Well, what about my decisions, Edward, my choices. You brush them off as if they were of no consequence to you. Like I am an errant child that needs guidance. Well I'm not and I don't."

XXXXX

All was definitely not well in paradise. Did they pull a page out of Elena and Stefan's playbook? Damon thought. The argument sounded so familiar. Stefan wanting to wrap Elena up in cotton wool and Elena trying to fight her way out of it. Which begged the questions, what the hell was the brooding Cullen boy so afraid of? Who was this supposedly dangerous Jacob character and what did he mean about Alice "seeing" things? What had prompted Cullen to leave to protect Bella? He came here seeking answers but all he got was more questions.

Damon was so involved with the questions going on in his own head he wasn't paying attention to what was going on almost directly below him until he heard the Cullen boy's words drift up to him.

"I'll put your car back together in time for school, in case you'd like to drive yourself," he spoke as Bella opened the door of the truck.

With her lips mashed together, Bella yanked the keys out of the ignition and stiffly climbed out of the truck.

"Shut your window if you want me to stay away tonight. I'll understand," he whispered just before she slammed the door.

Bella stomped into the house, slamming that door, too. Damon chuckled. I guess that conversation didn't end well.

He heard her mumble something to her father and then more stomping as she made her way up the stairs. Damon watched her enter her room from his position of the branch outside her window. She slammed that door too causing her wall pictures to shake and strode right over to her open window. She shoved the metal frame roughly - it crashed shut and the glass trembled.

Bella stared at the shivering black glass for a long moment peering into the darkness just beyond the window frame and Damon wondered if she could see him. He suddenly decided he wanted her too. She looked so angry but underneath that fire, she was so sad. He found himself wanting to reach out to her in any way he could to alleviate her misery and the concept was so foreign to him. He barely knew this girl. And yet, he could not deny he was drawn to her.

Her expressions, her voice…everything sang out, Isabella, to him. Elena's earlier words rung in his ear. "She is and isn't your sister, Isabella". He still didn't understand what that meant but he no longer had any doubt that they were connected and very deeply.

Bella was contemplating opening her window again when the biggest crow she had ever seen flew onto the outside still and started to peck at the glass. She jumped back, startled.

"Holy crap!" she covered her heart with her hand in a futile effort to keep her heart from beating wildly in her chest. "Well, that was ….unexpected."

What the hell was a crow doing outside her window? Weren't they only around in the fall? Though, thinking about last fall made her realize that she technically wasn't around to witness much of anything going on around her…not while she was in her semi zombie state. "You're a big one aren't you?"

Wait, did it just smirk at her? Not likely, Bella. She thought. Now you're just seeing things. The crow cocked it's head, let out a caw and started pecking on the window again.

"There is no way I am letting you in, Tweety. You can just fly off now." Was it her imagination or did the bird look insulted?

Spreading it's long wings, it took to the air. Once Bella was satisfied it wasn't coming back, she opened her window again, hoping Edward was still out lurking about. Much of her anger had deflated and now she just felt empty.

After spending a half hour in her bed tossing and turning, she came to the realization that she wouldn't be able to sleep; not before she made things right with Edward. She still didn't want him trying to dictate her actions, even if his intentions were good but maybe they could reach a compromise. She sat up shoving the hair out of her face that escaped her ponytail and reached over to her night stand to pick up her cell phone and began to text.

To ECullen: I'm sorry. Forgive me. Bella

Barely a second passed before her phone beeped with an incoming message

To BSwan: Nothing to forgive: E

That made her smile.

To ECullen: My window is open

Before she had a chance to put her phone back down, he was there. He stood leaning on the wall by the window with his hands in his pockets, eying her warily, not knowing what to expect. He could tell she was no longer angry at least he didn't think she was.

"So." She said with a shrug, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"So…"he repeated walking slowly towards her, aching to hold her in his arms. But first there were things he had to say. "I spoke with Alice after I left here."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "She was very insightful." – not to mention livid at him.

"She is psychic."

"Mmm. She let me know what an arrogant ass I was being…her words."

"Really?" Bella's lip started to lift in a partial smile.

"Mmm, hmm and she reminded me in a way that only Alice can that I can't just swoop back into your life after leaving and expect to have a say in what your decisions are…that I lost that privilege if I ever had it in the first place…no matter how much it may scare me." -she had also mentioned that the stress it would put on Bella would be detrimental to her health; the last thing he wanted. "She gave me a lot to think about." He added as he sat on the edge of the bed to take her hand in his.

"And what did you come up with?" Bella would really have to thank Alice in the morning.

Edward was silent for a moment, organizing his thoughts and trying to frame them in a sentence. Usually his mind was much quicker than this but there was too much at stake. He drew in a breath and started to speak. "Bella, when I came back, I expected to have to spend ten years groveling for your forgiveness and I would have, gladly. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined you would forgive me so easily…so when you told me the other night that you did, I was ecstatic and surprised. But you didn't forgive me…not really." He shook his head sadly.

"Edward, I…"

"Please let me finish." Bella nodded and Edward, assured of her silence, began speaking once more. "You're still angry, still distrustful and that's okay. I get it. I really do. I should have realized that when you forgave me so easily, that much of it was based on the fact we were together and that we made it out of Volterra basically unscathed. But then the dust started to settle. We made the mistake of thinking I could come back and everything could be as it was before I left. But it can't be like that, no matter how much we both want it. Too much has happened."

"Are you breaking up with me again?" Bella struggled to get the words past her lips and hated the way they sounded on her lips. She felt that all too familiar hole within her starting to get larger.

"No! Oh God, no." Edward immediately wrapped his arms around her. "I'm making such a mess of things, aren't I? No, Bella. What I am trying to say in my own convoluted way is, don't feel bad or guilty if you are mad at me…if it's harder to forgive me than you originally thought. Let it out…tell me. I want…no…I need to know. I am not going anywhere. I promise." He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her sweet strawberry shampoo.

Bella kept quiet about Jake and the vision that Alice saw about her future as a vampire. Those conversations could wait and she was sure there were ways to get around Alice when it came to going to the reservation.

They still had a long way to go before they were mended but for now this was a start. She was content at the moment wrapped in Edward's embrace…until a tiny fissure of foreboding wound it's way up her spine telling her that she may not feel content for long.


	7. Avoidance of a Scandal

A/N: This may seem like a filler chapter but it sets up some very important factors to the story, including a key to the relationship between Emily and Isabella.

XXXXX

All was quiet when Damon entered the large rental house. His first thought was to rouse Stefan to see if there was any new information on the Elena front and hell, it would be oodles of fun to wake up his sleeping brother. But he decided against it, opting to go straight to his room instead.

Stripping down to nothing – well, what good were satin sheets if they didn't glide over every part of your skin like a lover's caress - he climbed into bed. Resting his hands behind his head, Damon stared up at the white ceiling, contemplating all that he had heard earlier. A cord of unease wound itself up his spine, setting up home in his already restless mind. Sleep, he just needed sleep. He would be able to think better with a clear head in the morning. His vision started to blur as his eyes drifted shut.

"_She is and she isn't your sister"_

_"It's too unsafe"_

_"Just because he's not human all the time"_

_"You aren't exactly the best judge of what is or isn't dangerous."_

_"I've come too close to losing you in the past"_

_"I can't abandon the people I care about"_

Distant echoes of earlier conversations seeped into his head driving him mad. Groaning, he flipped onto his stomach, covering his head with the pillow hoping to drown out the voices that were in his head.

_Mystic Falls Summer 1864_

_He stood in the hidden recesses of the Lockwood' s ballroom watching intently as Katherine and Stefan danced the waltz, oblivious to anyone but each other. The burn of the bourbon down his throat didn't even come close to overriding the sting of jealousy he felt at seeing the two of them together. She may be dancing with Stefan now but it would be his bed she would be gracing later, he thought trying to reign in his envy. She knew how to play them so well but Damon was getting tired of this game. She would need to make a choice and soon. Sharing was not his thing._

_Damon saw Katherine purse her lips seductively at him from over his brother's shoulder and he raised his glass in a mock toast, his mouth twisting in a sneer._

_Damon was truly disgusted with himself, stalking around Katherine, standing on the sidelines as she danced with his brother, like some dog begging for scraps of attention. Taking a long swallow of his drink, he finished it off and placed it on a servant's tray as he walked by. He needed some air and fast. The heat in the ballroom was stifling and he could no longer watch his lover in his brother's arms._

_He walked down the near vacant corridor that led to the outside gardens. With his famous seductive smile, he tipped his head in acknowledgement to Mrs. Fell and her companion, two of the biggest gossips in Mystic Falls._

_"Ladies"_

_"Mr. Salvatore." They responded in unison as they twittered like school girls. Well at least some of the female population wasn't immune to his charms he thought._

_Pieces of their conversation drifted to him as they passed and his attention perked when he heard Katherine's name._

_"Well, I for one am sorely disappointed. Katherine promised us quite the show."_

_"I wonder what she expected us to see."_

_Shrugging it off as nothing of import, Damon stepped out into the humid Virginia night to walk along the garden path, hoping for some quiet. A few party goers mingled right outside the garden doors away from the crush of the ballroom and filtered to very few as he made his way down the path flagrant with the Lockwood's prized flora and fauna. Maybe he could interrupt some poor lovers tryst. The thought made him smile._

"Some of this salve should help. I just wish I had some ice for the swelling that is already starting to show."

"I thought I could trust him. How could I have been so stupid, Emily?"

"Hush child. I have known you since you were in your nappies and you are not stupid. I will not tolerate that kind of talk from you. None of this was your fault."

"But…"

"Not another word…Now we need a way to get you out of here without you being seen."

_All traces of humor left him as he heard the distinct voices of Emily Bennett and his sister from a short distance ahead of him. His pace quickened as a feeling of dread washed over him. He spotted Emily first, her eyes held panic in them when she spotted him._

_Emily pasted a smile on her face as she rose. "Why Damon Salvatore, what are you doing out here when you should be dancing the eve away?"_

_He saw Isabella stiffen at the mention of his name and heard a slight gasp. Though he couldn't see her, her back was facing him from her seated position on the garden bench, he noted some disturbing things about her appearance. Her hair, which had been perfectly coiffed earlier, now hung about her head in an array of tangles and pins, the slight trembling of her petite frame._

_"Funny, I was just about to ask Isabella the same thing." He said as he moved slowly around to the front of the bench and sat down next to his sister in a deceptively relaxed motion. She turned her head away from him, concealing her face with her hair. What the devil was she hiding?_

_"It was warm so I came out for a bit of air." Isabella replied, her voice sounding anxious and shaky. Her hands pulled at her shawl, clutching it more closely to her._

_"Mmm, then why do you hold your shawl to you as if you were freezing?" He looked back up at Emily. Her panicked look was back and she rung her hand together averting her eyes from him. "Isabella, piccola, look at me." He said softly, trying to move her tresses so he could get a better view of her face._

_She only flinched and turned farther away. Damon's heart began to hammer wildly in his chest._

_"Damon, perhaps you better go back inside." Emily pleaded._

_"No!" He snarled. "Not until I find out what the two of you are keeping from me." Time for evasions was over. He sunk down on his knees in front of his sister and brought a shaking hand up to her chin. She would not avert him this time._

_"Isabella, please." With much effort, Damon's voice maintained it's soft tone, belying the tension beneath the surface._

_If possible her fingers clutched tighter at the shawl wrapped around her. "Damon, don't." A lone tear slid down her face and landed on his hand._

_He ignored her plea and turned her to face him. Cursing under his breath for she was still cast in shadow, his other hand reached up to soothe her hair from her face. She had a handkerchief held up to her mouth and he gently pried her fingers open with his trembling fingers so he could remove it. It was then that he saw the cut lip and bruised swollen jaw that she had so fervently been trying to hide._

_Damon jumped back as if he had been burned, his eyes lit with blue flame as realization dawned on him. He wanted to roar in his rage but held back. Someone had hurt her. Someone had dared to hurt his sister; the one person in his life that put him first, the one bright light in his life for not even Katherine could be considered that, the one person who always saw the good in him, never mocked him or degraded him and someone had put their hands on her and hurt her._

_"Have you been harmed anywhere else?" He asked, his words a guttural whisper when he better control of his temper._

_Isabella looked questioningly up at Emily, who had maintained silence throughout the siblings' exchange. At Emily's nod, Isabella slowly removed the shawl from her shoulders. Her dress had been torn and there were bruises the shapes of fingertips by her delicate collar bone._

_Involuntarily, his trembling fingers neared the bruises on her skin. He rose swiftly, shoving his hand through his dark hair and started to pace. His feral need to commit damage to something...anything grew within him like a poisonous weed._

_He turned to Isabella, stark pain shown in his eyes as he looked at her. "Who did this?" The words were lethal and full of menace._

_Shamed, she averted her gaze from him. He bent down to her once more and took her hand gently in between his own. "Please cara, tell me." he begged._

_Isabella shook her head. "I can't"_

_Damon swiftly turned accusing eyes to Emily. "You know. Tell me." He demanded._

_"No!" Isabella shouted. "Don't tell him, Emily, please."_

_"I won't." she agreed._

_"I don't understand Isabella. Whoever did this, needs to pay."_

_"And he will." Emily's voice rang with something Damon had never heard before. "But not by your hand, Damon."_

_"Whose then?"_

_"Leave it to me." Emily replied. "I will see that it is done."_

_"You? It is my duty. I'm her brother."_

_Isabella shook her head sadly. "Not this time, Damon. Think of the scandal. It is better this way. If father found out what happened here tonight, he would surely send me away."_

_Damon looked horrified. "He wouldn't..."_

_"Wouldn't he? He's already a hairsbreadth away from doing it now. I've seen the pamphlets for boarding schools in his study. This would just push him over the edge and give him the reason to do it."_

_"You know she speaks the truth Damon."_

_Isabella clutched Damon's sleeve with her small hand. "Please, I just want to go home."_

_He could deny her nothing, he never could. He cupped her face with his hand and looked into her large pain filled eyes. "And so you shall, piccola. Emily, please get Stefan."_

_"But he is with..."_

_"Please Emily, just get him."_

_When Stefan got to them, he was visibly upset. Emily had obviously explained the details to him on the way while he heard first hand from Isabella the events that occurred while he had been busy immersed in jealousy._

_He listened while she told him that she had been warm from the dancing and he, whoever he was, offered to accompany her outside to the gardens; that he knew of the perfect spot to sit and catch one's breath. Before she knew it he was making advances on her._

_"I punched him, the way you taught me" She said with a hint of a wry smile looking at her reddened knuckles. "Only I don't think I did it right. It only made him angry."_

_Damon put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll have to show you how to do it again then." He murmured while absently rubbing her arm._

_"He backhanded me then." Her voice broke as her fingers lightly touched her jaw. "When I turned to run he grabbed at my shoulder and tore my dress. That's when Emily came by."_

_Damon let out a sigh of relief that there hadn't been more damage done. "Emily will have my most profound thanks then. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."_

_"If you had been there, I dread to think what would have happened." Isabella shuddered._

_Yes, Damon knew exactly would have happened. The boy would have been dead or beaten to a pulp at the very least, of that he was certain._

_Between the three of them, they managed to get Isabella home safely with no one the wiser about the reason for their sudden departure from the festivities._

_Stefan wanted to demand satisfaction just as much as Damon did but neither Emily nor Isabella would say who had committed the reprehensible act. It was the first time in months the two brothers were on the same side._

_Hours later, Damon was sitting in his father's dark study; a few paper leaflets scattered on his lap as he sipped his bourbon. He made no effort to move when the door opened, shedding light into the room, his father's shadow cast over the floor._

_"Damon, what are you doing in here?" Giuseppe asked startled that his son would invade his personal space._

_"Is it true?" Damon asked sitting up from his lounging position. His hair was askew and his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows._

_"You're drunk." Giuseppe said disgusted._

_Damon forced a smile. "Quite. Now is it true?"_

_"Just drag your miserable self up to bed Damon. I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_Damon picked up the leaflets from his lap "Mrs. Haverstowe's Academy for Young Ladies" He threw the paper watching it float to the floor. "Savannah Institute for Southern Girls" That paper followed the last one. "Ahh and this is my personal favorite…Richmond Institute for Etiquette and Social Graces."_

_He watched his father's face get more and more red. "You have no right going through my personal papers."_

_Damon ignored the accusation. After the evening's events, he needed to be angry at someone and his father was the most convenient target. "You're thinking of sending her away. Why?"_

_"Actually Miss Pierce was the one who initially suggested it. I happen to agree it is a good idea."_

_Katherine suggested it…why? "Isabella does not want to go."_

_"She has no say in the matter and neither do you. Now if you don't mind I want to unwind in peace." He said as he poured himself a drink from the decanter on his side table._

_"Oh but I do mind, Father. I mind very much. Sending her off in the middle of a war…alone. It's too dangerous."_

_Giuseppe just shrugged apparently not caring one way or the other._

_Damon stormed out of the room letting the door slam behind him. He needed to speak to Katherine…now. Would she be waiting for him in his room or would she be with Stefan? He didn't even stop to wonder why he felt more betrayed by her actions regarding his sister than he did that she was sleeping with his brother._

_As he passed the stairwell he heard Emily arguing with someone but he was too angry to care. Her words drifted to him as he climbed up the staircase towards his room._

_"You crossed a line tonight. It would be wise not to forget who you are dealing with. Do not mistake my assistance for loyalty." He heard Emily distinctly say and he heard no response. Moments later Katherine knocked on his door._

Forks, WA Present Day.

Damon's eyes snapped open. His breath coming in quick, sharp bursts and he could swear he could hear his heart beating hard within his chest. The memory was so vivid, it could have happened yesterday. He was even infused with the same rage he had back then. Seeing his sister like that had damn near killed him. He never did find out who did it and even though the person was long dead by now, he still wanted to know so he could dig him up and kill him all over again. Damon couldn't even remember what the outcome had been with Katherine that night. How could he have forgotten? Damnit…

Scrubbing his face with his hands, Damon sat up shielding his eyes from the bright sun that filtered in the room. It was all too clear now.

_Katherine promised us quite the show… I wonder what she expected us to see… he knew of the perfect spot to sit and catch one's breath… Think of the scandal …If father found out what happened here tonight, he would surely send me away… You're thinking of sending her away. Why?... Actually Miss Pierce was the one who initially suggested it… Think of the scandal…the scandal…_

Sonofabitch! Why didn't he put the pieces together before now when he could've done something? Quickly he got up, donned his clothes and found himself waking up Stefan once again.


	8. A Rare Sunny Day in Forks

A/N Okay...sorry for the uber long chapter. My muse wouldn't let me go on this one. There is a bit of everything in here and yes beware, there is a cliffhanger.

XXXX

"Is this going to become a habit?" Stefan asked his brother, who had once again woken him from a deep slumber. He had been dreaming about Elena and was not at all pleased to have been interrupted.

Damon paced the room, still reeling from his own dream, actually it more or less qualified as a nightmare. "I would apologize but I'd be lying."

"What has you bothered now?" Stefan sat up, curiosity replacing annoyance.

"Katherine." Damon spat the name with vehemence. "Do you remember the night Isabella was attacked?"

A look of pain crossed Stefan's face as he nodded. Though it happened many years ago, he recalled vividly the panic and rage he had felt when Emily had found him at the refreshment table with Katherine and told him that Isabella had been hurt. "We never found out who did it. Are you telling me that you know?"

Damon shook his head. "No. What I'm telling you is, it was _planned_. Katherine set it up so Isabella would be caught in a compromising position by the town's biggest gossips. Only it didn't turn out that way…Isabella fought back and Emily found them first."

"But why?"

"Katherine was trying to convince Father to send her away…she must have compelled me to forget that I knew. You know good old Giuseppe valued his propriety and standing in the community above all things, including you. If Isabella was linked to a scandal, he would pack her bags himself."

"Because Katherine saw Isabella as a threat. " Stefan muttered mostly to himself as awareness set in. "Isabella was the one person that stood in her way of having us completely to herself."

Damon nodded in agreement. "Katherine doesn't like to share."

"So why would she be carrying around a picture of this Bella girl? Where does she fit into all of this and if she really is our sister, why wouldn't Katherine just kill her?"

"Those, brother, are the million dollar questions."

XXXXX

Alice moped down the stairs not at all happy with the bright sunshine that was streaming through the large windows of the house.

"Already the second day we're back and we have to stay home." She said plopping down on the sofa next to Edward. "Have you told Bella yet?"

"I'm sure she figured it out when she looked out the window this morning but I did text her, yes."

"Wow, surly much?"

Edward got up and shoved his fingers through his hair. Since he had gotten home in the early hours of the morning before dawn made it's ascent, brandishing the sky, Edward couldn't help but feel trepidation. He knew deep down it was irrational. Had being without her for so long finally pushed him over the edge where now he couldn't even bear to be without her for even the smallest fragments of time? "I just don't like being away from her, Alice. Too many things could happen."

_Too bad you didn't think of that when you were in your exile for seven months. Just change her already. You wouldn't have to worry so much. _Alice thought silently but it earned her an angsty look from Edward.

"I know I've made alot of grievous mistakes, I _can't_…I _won't_ add that to my list." He sat back down, slumping forward and dropped his head into his hands as if the burden of his errors was too much weight to bear.

_Even if that's what she wants?_ Alice was immediately regretful. "Sorry. I didn't mean to think that so harshly."

"It's okay. Nothing more than I deserve."

"It's just for one day Edward and not even a whole one at that. You'll see her tonight." Alice bounced cheerfully on the seat cushions in an attempt to change the subject.

Edward brought his head up to look intently at his sister. "Speaking of seeing, have your visions gotten any clearer. Do you see anything happening today, for instance?"

Alice sighed. "I wish I could tell you everything is perfectly clear Edward but it's not. I can only see the immediate future. I wish I knew what was getting in the way. As for today, I don't think anything is going to happen. I mean really Edward, it's school. How much trouble can she get into?"

"This _is_ Bella, we're discussing."

"You're right and the new guy seems quite taken with her." Alice said teasingly with a hint of a grin.

Edward growled. "I don't like him. He smells off. Like rabbits."

Alice giggled thinking of how much Bella's friend Jacob smelled like dog and why. "You think he's a were-bunny?"

"Don't be ridiculous Alice." He scoffed.

"Who's a were-bunny?" Emmett chimed in as he and Rosalie came in from outside.

"No one."

"A new student that's interested in Bella." Alice replied cheerfully.

"A were-bunny is interested in Bella? You are kidding me right?" Emmett chuckled as he envisioned a boy morphing into a giant rabbit with long ears. Edward wanted to glower at him for putting the image in his head but couldn't help the ghost of a smirk that came to his mouth instead.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "There is no such thing as a were-bunny, Emmett. It was a joke. God, sometimes you can be so gullible."

"I don't think Stefan Salvatore is the one Edward should be worried about…his older brother however seems to have taken an interest in Bella as well." Alice told them in all seriousness. "And he doesn't look as domesticated"- she gave a snort of amusement –" as the younger one does."

XXXXX

Bella heard her cell phone make a sound indicating that she had a text message. She didn't need Alice's gift of sight to know that it would be from Edward telling her that he wasn't coming to school today. No, the sun's bright light cascading into her window told her that.

To BSwan: For obvious reasons, I will not be able to make it today. See you this evening. Be Safe. All my Love, E

To ECullen: Love you to. Happy hunting.

She tossed the cell phone on her bed and went about finishing her morning routine of getting dressed and brushing out her hair. In truth she was glad for the physical, if not emotional distance after last night's conversations. It would give her time to think and to process and she couldn't do that around Edward; not with him dazzling her every time he looked at her. Bella didn't miss the irony that for months in his absence she would have done anything for him to be near her again. So desperate was her need to see him…feel his presence, she had risked her life many times over just so her mind would conjure up a hallucination of him. Edward remained blissfully unaware however, how deep her obsessive desire was. He would surely think her insane if he knew about the motorcycles, the real reason behind the cliff dive and most especially the men in Port Angeles. Who was she kidding? She thought as her scowling reflection looked back at her. He wouldn't just think her insane, he'd have an aneurism.

Bella heard the rumblings of a motorcycle right outside breaking her from her reverie. What the hell? She shoved open her window and looked down to see Jake smiling up at her revving his motorcycle engine.

"Jake! You're crazy." She called out happily while casting sideways glances around her to make sure no neighbors were spying. It wouldn't bode well if word got back to her father.

"Fancy a lift to school beautiful?" He smiled up at her. Since the sun was shining brightly, he knew that there would be no Cullens around.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his large shoulders. "If Mohammed won't come to the mountain then the mountain will come to Mohammed."

"I'll be right down." It looked like she wouldn't have to try and evade Alice's visions today. She actually hadn't planned on seeing Jake today. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. A part of her felt like she was betraying Edward. He was so against her seeing Jacob but if she could just make him see that Jake couldn't hurt her, maybe he would relent.

Bella shut her window, quickly gathered up her books and tossed them in her book bag and bounded down the stairs. When she got outside, Jake was standing by the motorcycle holding his arms out for a hug. She ran into them and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He breathed in her scent…her clean, warm, human scent.

"You're still you." He said relieved when he pulled back.

"And who were you expecting I would be…the wicked witch of the west?"

"Bride of Dracula is more like it." He muttered.

"That's not funny Jake." She swatted him on the arm taking exception to the obvious animosity Jake had towards Edward. If she chastised Edward for his derogatory comments towards Jake then she would do the same to Jake.

"Relax Bella. I'm just glad you're still human."

"I'm not" she replied grumpily. "Hmm, well you seem like you're in good spirits. Charlie made it sound like Billy had to hide the razor blades." It was that moment that Bella became aware that Charlie had played her…played on the guilt he knew she would inevitably feel. She would have to have a few words with him.

"It wasn't as bad as that. I was just…you know" –he shrugged-"…upset about you taking off the way you did and the leech being back in your life. How could you take him back so easily Bella? After everything? Not to mention that he's a bloodsucking parasite that would…"

"Can we not talk about this?" She interrupted him angrily. "I don't want to argue with you too."

Jacob caught the "too" in her statement. That could only mean one thing. "Hah! So I was right. He is going to forbid you from seeing me. I knew it!" He slapped his hand on his leg.

Bella poked her finger into his hard chest and tried not to wince…it would ruin the assertive effect she was going for. "No one forbids me from doing anything Jacob Black. Just remember that. Now, about that ride."

Jacob knew Bella well enough to know when she was nearing the end of her patience and she just about reached it. He gave her a toothy grin. "Sure Bells. Hop on and don't forget the helmet. You don't need another head injury."

"I have enough problems with my head as it is." She mumbled.

Jake's eyes snapped to hers in concern. "You still getting those headaches?"

She nodded, unwilling to go into details about how they had gotten worse. She knew he was going to question her about it further and she wanted to avoid that. "Let's just go Jacob." She sighed as she strapped the helmet to her head and got on the back of the cycle.

XXXXX

Stefan heard the motorcycle before he saw it. His eyes scanned to locate the machine making that torturous noise. Then he saw them. Bella was on the back of a motorcycle with a big behemoth of a guy. Who the hell is that?

He noticed some of the other students had their own comments to say. From what he could tell, the kid (if one could call him that with his build) was not unknown to the others though he was not a student at this school. He went to the school on the reservation nearby and apparently he and Bella were close. Some may have thought they were dating but with Edward's reappearance they weren't too sure.

And thinking of Edward, Stefan didn't catch a glimpse of Bella's boyfriend anywhere in the vicinity. Even if he barely knew the guy, he had a distinct feeling that he wouldn't appreciate this other kid being anywhere near Bella. To satisfy his own curiosity, he approached them forcing a smile of greeting on his lips. It wasn't until he got closer that he smelled it…animal.

The hair on the back of Jacob's neck stood on end when he caught the scent of it…a sweet odor…not exactly like the repugnantly sticky sweet smell the bloodsuckers gave off , no, this reminded him more of the air you got at the dentist's office when you needed to get a cavity filled. He turned swiftly around to see a boy he had never met before walking towards them with a smile on his lips.

"Hey Stefan. Looks like you brought the sun with you from Virginia. How was your first day at Forks High?" Bella asked the brown haired boy.

"It was good. I'm sort of used to being a new student. It's pretty much the same everywhere." Stefan responded to her but kept his wariness about the guy hulking beside her.

Green eyes…Jacob discovered, not the yellow amber like the Cullens and not the red like the ones who were after Bella…but green. Maybe his senses were off.

"Hi I'm Stefan." Stefan held his hand out. Jacob shook it taking note of the warm flesh positioned in his hand; not the cold marble he almost expected. This was so not a good time for his instincts to fail him. Between the Cullen's being back and Icky Vicky making her special guest appearances, he was seeing vamps everywhere. Obviously this kid was probably exactly who he claimed to be.

"Jake…Bella's friend."

"I didn't see you yesterday." Stefan played ignorant.

"Yeah" Jake said with a derisive grin. "I'm not easily overlooked. Actually I don't go to school here…speaking of which" – he looked at his bare wrist as if he had a watch on it. – "I'm going to be late." He gave Bella a brief but tight hug. "See you soon, okay?"

"Bye Jake." She said evading his last question. She actually didn't know when she would be able to see him not unless he was making the decision to see her. It was the only way around Alice.

"So…Where's Edward today?" Stefan asked casually as they made their way to the school entrance.

Bella bit her lip unsure of how to explain. "Dr. Cullen…his father…takes them out camping on nice days." She said after a brief hesitation. "Since he works so much they like to take some family time when the weather is cooperative." Bella further explained in much the same manner it was explained to her before she was aware of what exactly the Cullen's were.

"And you don't go with them?"

Bella contained a nervous laugh that threatened to burst forth. The one time she had asked to go with Edward hunting, he was absolutely horrified at the thought. "Uh, no. I've missed too many school days this year as it is" she explained. "Besides, I'm grounded…Long story." She added at Stefan's raised a questioning eyebrow in amusement.

She genuinely liked Stefan, Bella realized as he walked her towards her locker. Not in any way other than platonic, he was just a nice, charming, funny and most importantly human guy that seemed genuinely interested in her as a person. Not as a potential date as many of the other boys in school thought of her, if Edward had been reading their thoughts right. It wasn't that she was immune to his extraordinary good looks. She may be in love with Edward but she wasn't blind. She couldn't explain it but the thought of anything besides friendship between her and Stefan Salvatore just seemed so unnatural to her.

He amused her with quirky stories about his girlfriend and their circle of friends and in turn she had him laughing to the tales she had of her mother's weird fads and how she became an unwilling participant to many of them.

Talking with him was so easy; not like being with Edward who despite the overwhelming love she had for him always seemed to want to make decisions for her and unlike Jacob, who had been her bright sun when she was in her darkest moments, now expected her to make a choice.

"You're homesick aren't you?" she finally asked him when they got to homeroom.

"Yes." He admitted with a sigh. "Mostly I miss Elena."

"I know the feeling." Bella told him sympathetically although she doubted that he was going through anything near to what she had been through.

"Does it get better?" He asked wanting to get further into her head…to know her…this version of Isabella because as much as he wanted and even tried to deny it…Bella Swan reminded him of his sister in every way.

Bella thought hard about that one, thought back to those first days after Edward left and the months following. "I'm certain my situation was quite different from yours." She said quietly.

"We're not just talking about homesick for Phoenix anymore, are we?" Stefan's green eyes conveyed concern.

Bella shook her head "No…but that's a story for another time." If ever…she added to herself silently.

XXXXX

Stefan felt his phone buzz in his pocket indicating he had a text message and smiled when he saw the message.

From EGilbert: I miss you

Instead of texting her back, he called her feeling an overwhelming need to hear the sound of her voice.

"I miss you too" he said when she picked up the phone. He ducked into an empty classroom away from the traffic in the hallway. Many were on their way to lunch and he didn't want any prying ears listening.

_"So how's Forks?"_ Elena asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. When he had first told her the name of the small town they were headed to Elena had laughed and asked if there were any towns called spoons and knives nearby.

"Surprisingly sunny today." He paused, feeling the sudden regret of leaving her behind especially when there was so much going on in Mystic Falls. Things were quiet when he left but Stefan knew that could change in a proverbial heartbeat.

_"I can hear the anxiety in your voice Stefan. I'm fine…I'm safe."_ She amended. _"Bonnie, Caroline and Elijah have things covered here."_

"I just wish…"

_"I know, Stef, I know…So how's Damon doing?"_

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Damon is Damon."

Elena snickered. _"I still can't believe he is teaching high school. I really can't see him in that role."_

He really didn't want to discuss his brother right now. "So have you had any luck with the research?"

Elena sighed heavily. _"No. It's a pretty thick book and we have no idea what we're looking for….You're not going to like this but maybe I should speak with Katherine again."_

"No!' Stefan practically shouted into the phone. The thought of Elena anywhere near his vindictive, manipulative ex nearly paralyzed him in fear. "I'm sorry. I just…there has to be another way."

_"Stefan, I hate to bring this up but do you think she might be a doppelganger too?"_

"Damon and I considered that but it doesn't fit. For that to happen, Isabella would have to have given birth…and she definitely did not to that. Plus you and Katherine are so different in nature but Bella…it's like she is the same exact person.

_"Hmmm, okay. Next thought…Oh wait a sec…this is going to sound completely crazy though."_

"Can it be any crazier than vampires, werewolves and witches?"

_"Well when you put it that way…" _Elena laughed. "_I wonder if it could be reincarnation…just not like any I've heard of…not that I heard of many. Most of the time, the person does not look like the person they are reincarnated from."_

"Elena, you're a genius."

_"You're just figuring that out now?"_ she teased. _"But seriously…Bonnie and I will look through the grimoire tonight and see if anything fits."_

"I love you….be careful."

_"Love you too."_

XXXXX

Damon could not wait for the day to be over. Never in his long existence had he ever been so bored out of his eternal mind. How did he get roped into this anyway? Oh yeah, it was his idea. Definitely not one of the best he's ever had. He hated to admit it but Stefan had been right. What business did he have teaching kids, of all things? But he was too old (literallly) to pass himself off as a student and in school was were he needed to be. Calling Ric had been a fleeting thought. The teacher would probably laugh his ass off at Damon's predicament, which is why he hadn't picked up the phone..yet. He may if he got desperate enough.

Whoever said history was written by the winners was right, Damon had discovered. He hadn't been in school since the 19th century..never felt the need to...but sitting here now listening to what the students thought they knew, what they had been taught...it was laughable. He should know..he had lived through it.

Then there was Bella Swan. He still hadn't decided if she was the real deal, a complete innocent or one of Katherine's minions. If she was the latter, she could be up for an academy award. Everything about her...even down to the way he felt about her...was _drawn _to her screamed that she wasn't doing Katherine's bidding. The manipulative bitch did not know Isabella well enough to duplicate his sister. He hoped Elena and Bonnie would find something soon. Stefan mentioned they had an idea but was hesitant to say what it was.

Bella was looking at him from her desk, her brows furrowed as if she were trying to figure him out. Had he given himself away? He didn't think so. He had perfected his human façade years ago. Besides, how could she possibly know about the existence of vampires? The other possibility was perhaps she actually recognized him as he had recognized her. It was a sobering if not welcome thought.

The final bell rang and the students shuffled quickly out of the room. Bella got up slowly to approach the new teacher. It was hard to believe that he and Stefan were siblings. They seemed so different from each other. Stefan was kind and open and Damon had a hard edge to him...a look that said "Danger...enter at your own risk". And here she was a danger magnet drawn to him in a way she didn't comprehend. Again, it wasn't sexual in nature though he was something to look at with his jet hair and piercing ice blue eyes. No, it was something else...something she couldn't define and she had been trying to figure it out all through class, so much that her had was starting to pound to the point where her vision was blurring.

"So..umm...Char...I mean my dad was really glad that you are offering me the opportunity to improve my grade." Bella told Damon.

He smiled his first genuine smile of the day. "So shall we get started then?" Damon had been looking forward to this all day. Of course what father would turn down extra help for his daughter. He was so glad he thought of it and it would give him opportunity to "delve" into her mind to see what she knew. He was hesitant to use compulsion but would as a last resort.

Bella took a seat in the front row while Damon sat at the edge of his desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What can you tell me about the civil war?"

"Other than the fact that it wasn't so civil? Well...it was a battle between the North and South becasue the South wanted to secede from the nation because they wanted to preserve their way of life...their use of slavery to be specific."

It was exactly what Damon thought. Not exactly a lie but not exactly the truth either.

"Hmm, you're partially right. You see it was also about money and control...what most wars are fought over as a matter of fact. One of the main quarrels was about taxes paid on goods brought into this country from foreign countries. Southerners felt these tariffs were unfair and aimed specifically at them because they imported a wider variety of goods than most Northern people.

We felt these tariffs were unfair and aimed specifically at them because they imported a wider variety of goods than most Northern people. Southern exporters sometimes had to pay higher amounts for shipping their goods overseas ans Southern banks that found themselves paying higher interest rates on loans made with banks in the North.

Northern and mid-western states were becoming more and more powerful as the populations increased. Southern states lost political power because the population did not increase as rapidly..so we had less representation in government."

"We?" Bella asked. She had noticed that several times he had used the word "we" as if he was there.

"What?"

"You kept saying "we". Like you were there."

Damon wanted to kick himself for his mess up. He smirked. "Sorry. I'm from Virginia...we still feel like we are fighting the war. It affected the South greatly and destroyed the way of life we...I mean they..were accustomed to. Which brings me to the crux of the assignment. I want you to research southern life during the Civil War and write a diary of sorts as a young southern belle about how life was like during that time."

It was too bad he didn't say she could write as if she were a young soldier. She could ask Jasper to help her. After all he lived through it...well sort of. She tried to hide a smile but was unsuccessful.

"Is my assignment funny?"

She thought she offended him but when he looked at her he was smiling. "Oh no. I just wondered what I would look like dressed up as Scarlett O'Hara."

Damon's smile froze on his face, shaken with memories. He knew exactly how she would look. He had to force himself to speak. "How do you _think_ you would look?"

Bella cocked her head to one side and tried to imagine it. But she didnt have to try very hard. The image came hard and fast and with it a lightening pain shot through her skull. She gasped and grabbed her head fighting the agony.

Damon's whole teasing demeanor changed to a panicked expression. Not knowing what was happening, he jumped off the desk. "Bella! Isabella! What's happening?"

"Head...it hurts." she managed to gasp out between clenched teeth. If she opened her mouth, she would surely scream.

He place his hands on the side of her head forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were clouded with pain and she was silently pleading for it to stop...for someone to make it stop. Damon heard her loud and clear.

"You are not in pain." Damon tried to compel her. "You do not feel pain right now." His tone alluded to how frantic he really felt. His pupils dilated and glowed with the power he was using to compel.

Bella looked at him confused. "What do you mean I don't feel pain. Of course I do."

If the situation wasnt making him feel so desperate, he would have laughed. "Do you have vervain on you?" He asked her wonfering why he wasn't able to compel her.

"Is that some new headache medicine cause I've never heard of it. Aagggh!" she screamed, panting now as she almost keeled over. Damon was the only thing holding her up.

"It's okay. You'll be okay." He repeated, more as a comfort to himself as he picked her up and carried her into the hall.

Bella felt the blood begin to seep from her nose and she put her hand up to stop the flow.

He was running without knowing where he was going. God Damnit, where was the nurse's office? Damon smelled it then...the sweet aroma of blood. He dared to look down for the source and felt the familiar twinge in his gums as his fangs started to push through. No! That will not happen. He forced his teeth to retract and would have felt triumphant when they did if it weren't for the agonized bundle in his arms.

"Damon, you don't have to carry me. I can walk." Bella murmered.

"Don't be ridiculous." he said. That is when he noticed her eyes were glazed over...like she wasn't even there.

She started to thrash in his arms as he fought to keep his hold on her. "Emliy stopped him. Promise you won't seek vengence."

What the hell? He was too stunned by her unwitting revelation, he couldn't speak. He remembered this!

"Promise me!" Bella cried out, gripping his shoulder in her last burst of strength before her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

"I promise, Isabella" He whispered saying the same words he said back then. With a renewed sense of urgency, he moved faster towards his unknown destination.

"Help! I need somebody over here!" Damon shouted into the empty hallway, his voice echoing through the corridors.


	9. Paint a Disturbing Picture

Alice was just finishing her third elk when the vision hit her like a freight train. Dropping the dead animal with a thud on the hard earth, she stared off into the distance, her eyes wide in anxiousness. All thoughts of feeding dissipated in her haste to find Carlisle.

Stefan was lingering in the parking lot when he heard Damon's frenetic calls for help. It was a sound so foreign to him that he reacted immediately running towards the source. Damon never freaked out…well not in well over 100 years and Stefan shuddered to think of the one thing that could cause that amount of distress in his brother.

The school was nearly empty. Most of the students that had hung around after school were out by the baseball field watching the team practice since the day was unusually sunny. At preternatural speed he caught up to Damon who held an unconscious Bella Swan in his arms.

Usually Stefan's first instinct would be to believe his brother had been the cause but the desperate, pleading look in Damon's eyes told him what words could not…Damon was not responsible.

"What happened?" Stefan asked him taking in Bella's pale face, her nose crusted with dried blood and her forehead wrinkled like she was in pain.

"I don't know. One minute we were talking about the civil war and the next she was clutching at her skull like she wanted to rip it of f her neck. I do know she needs medical attention but _no one is freakin' here!_" The last words were a shout that resonated through the empty corridors.

"I know where the nurse's office is. Let's see if she is still in." Stefan struggled to remain calm. One of them had to be and it was apparent that Damon was in no state to be his usually confident, swaggering self.

Bella started to stir in his arms. "Damon, don't be mad at Harry. It was my fault. Wanted to show you I was a big girl…make Father proud. Chestnut didn't mean to throw me." Her voice took on the cadence of a young child.

Damon stilled. He could almost literally feel shock waves reverberate through him and the two brothers looked at each other completely stunned. Bella's eyes remained tightly shut. She still hadn't awoken, which made what she was saying all the more unsettling.

"Hush now, Piccola. I won't." Damon whispered, kissing her on the top of her head. The crease in her forehead disappeared and she had the smallest of smiles on her face.

"Oh dear! " Nurse Williams exclaimed when the two brothers brought Bella into her office. "What happened this time?" Nurse Williams was very familiar with Bella Swan. This was not the first occasion she had been brought into her office, nor was it the second or third for that matter.

"She collapsed." Damon said as he put Bella down on one of the pale green vinyl covered beds. "She was complaining about her head."

"Did she hit it again? How long has she been like this?" She asked the questions automatically while she checked Bella's pulse and examined her head looking for any type of injury.

"About five minutes and _no_, she didn't hit it." Damon replied, leaving off the "again" part. The nurse made it sound like Bella was a regular. Perhaps she was, he conceded as his eagle like vision focused on several fading scars by her hairline that the nurse inadvertently revealed. He resisted the urge to smooth her hair from her face. It was an action that spoke of a familiarity he wasn't supposed to have. He opted to cross his arms over his chest instead.

"Chief Swan is not going to be happy. It looks serious this time. I can't even find evidence of a wound that would cause this. I'll have to call an ambulance."

"Fine. We'll go with her to the hospital"

"But I don't think that…"

"_I said_ we'll accompany her." Damon told her in his most compelling voice. He wasn't in the mood to argue with the nurse over what was proper behavior. There was no way in hell anything or anyone would stop him from going with Bella to the hospital.

She nodded blankly and made the call for the EMT's.

"Edward…don't leave me! No! Please. He's gone…he's gone." Bella cried out. She still held on to her unconscious state as she started to thrash on the bed.

The nurse shooed them from the room after she put down the phone and rushed over to Bella. It was no matter, Stefan thought. The ambulance would be there soon and he needed to speak to his brother.

"Damon, before…about Chestnut…what was she…?" Stefan stopped when he saw the look of utter devastation on Damon's face.

Damon swallowed convulsively. His throat felt too tight and he was trying desperately to keep a reign on his overwhelming emotions. "Isabella was eight…" he started. A lone tear escaped and made a single track down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, unnerved by his uncharacteristic display of emotion. So many feelings were hitting him right now, he could barely see straight.

"She convinced Harry, our groom that I had given her permission to take Chestnut out without my supervision, claiming that I would meet her later. She wanted to prove she was capable of riding on her own since she had seen you do it." -He gave a short, harsh laugh- remembering how stubbornly independent she tried to be…always wanting to do what her brothers did, not wanting to acknowledge her youth or her fragility…always wanting to please father.

"I was at the stables a half hour later…our scheduled time to meet. Harry had just finished telling me what she had done when Chestnut ran back to the stables. Isabella wasn't with him. I tried not to panic…not to thrash the groom within an inch of his life for letting an eight year old fool him." He spat angrily, the memory of it all hitting him full force. "We searched in the rain for hours…one of the worst hours of my life as I imagined all sorts of things that could have happened. I found her unconscious on an overgrown path. Apparently, while she was riding, her head struck a low lying branch that knocked her off the horse."

Damon could see and feel it all so vividly; the rain, the mud, Isabella's still, crumpled form, the blood slowly seeping from her head. He shivered involuntarily forcing himself to come back to the present. The past was proving to be too painful.

Stefan had only dim recollections of the aftermath of this event; of Isabella getting sick (a lung fever, he had been told), of the doctor's grim expression when he had first been called to the house (they weren't sure if she would make it through those first few days), Damon and Emily Bennett taking turns tending her (he had never seen Damon so unkempt and ravaged looking in the days that followed), Giuseppe's nonchalance, the joy on Damon's face when her fever finally broke. Stefan hadn't been allowed near her at the time. Father was too afraid he would catch the illness from her. Damon, though, hadn't been given any restrictions; not that Damon would have let Giuseppe keep him away.

"Where was I…Where was _Father_ when the accident happened?" Stefan asked appalled, wondering why he hadn't been there, riding with her. Had he blocked that from his mind?

"You were taking your lessons with your tutor. Giuseppe was with you." Damon's look was so cold and unforgiving, Stefan instinctively took a step back. "You were only ten, Stefan. It's our father I blame." Damon sighed.

"And now Bella Swan is reliving her memories? Is that _even_ possible?"

Damon seemed to nod and shake his head at the same time as he glanced at the closed door of the nurse's office. "I don't know how and I don't know why and part of me really doesn't care but I am more convinced than ever that, that girl in there, Bella Swan is Isabella…_our Isabella._" His words took on a note of reverence and his eyes, despite the worry over the current situation, were lit with wonder and hope.

But does she _know_ that? Stefan wondered to himself. Would Bella awaken and remember what she was saying while she was out cold? And if she didn't, would they, could they tell her? And, God, if she did remember…how to explain when they couldn't explain it themselves?

Bella was awake and conscious by the time the ambulance arrived. The incessant pounding in her head had given way to a dull ache.

"Hey Greg" She smiled at the blonde haired EMT that she knew by name. He seemed to always be on call when she was en route to the emergency room.

He grinned back at her while shining a light in her eyes to check her pupil response. "Back at ya, Bella. So what is it this time? Another motorcycle accident? A stray softball? A crack in the pavement?"

"Ha, ha. Let's not take a walk down memory lane, shall we?" She had to joke otherwise she would crawl under the sick bed and just die of sheer mortification.

"She was experiencing head pains without any known cause, her nose started to bleed and she passed out." Damon summarized from his leaning position against the wall. It was a pose meant to appear casual but his stiff frame showed it was anything but.

It was the first time that Bella noticed both Damon and Stefan Salvatore in the room. Damon's look was intense...hard. She felt like his eyes could see right into her very soul. Okay, she thought, no joking this time, I really am going to die of mortification.

"Okay Bella. Let's get you to the ER." Greg told her helping her up to put her on the gurney.

"I'm fine now. I don't need that." But as she got up she felt a wave of dizziness and started to fall backwards. Damon was there in a millisecond, holding her steady.

"Okay, up you go." Damon eased her on to the gurney. Bella felt her whole face turn red with embarrassment. Why did she always have an audience when these things happened to her?

She noticed the two following as Greg rolled her out to the ambulance. She struggled to get up, leaning on her elbows. To say she was horrified was an understatement

"You really don't have to come with me. I'm fine. You probably have things to do."

Damon pursed his lips as he looked at his cell phone, pressed some buttons and looked at her, shaking his head. "Nope…schedules all clear. What about you Stefan?"

He shrugged. "I have some history homework but I hear the teacher's a real softy." Stefan allowed a brief smile.

"See? No worries." Damon jumped into the back of the ambulance with Damon with Stefan following quickly behind him.

Bella looked at the two of them unable to hide her confusion. "Why are you doing this? I feel bad enough for passing out on you as it is, not to mention completely humiliated."

Damon waved his hand dismissing her apology. "Think nothing of it. I'm used to having girls swoon in my presence."

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Besides"-he added – "It's in my job description. You know…molding young minds and all that. Can't mold your mind while it's seeping onto the floor, can I?"

She shuddered at the image that put in her mind.

"Bella, you're blood pressure is slightly elevated. Are you still experiencing any pain?" Greg asked, interrupting the exchange.

"A little. Not as much as before. "

"Do you remember what happened?" Stefan asked wanting to cut to the chase and find out if she recalled what she had said in her unconscious state.

Bella thought hard, feeling the throb ebb and flow. "We" –she looked at Damon curiously, "… were talking about the civil war. You asked me to do an assignment." Her hand went to her head as she tried to bring the memory back. "Then nothing but pain. I don't remember anything after that."

"It's okay Bella. Now that Dr. Cullen is back, I'm sure he'll have you fixed up in no time." Greg told her.

Great, Bella thought. She didn't even think about Edward's father. If Carlisle knew then Edward would find out. "Charlie doesn't have to know though, right? I mean I _am _over eighteen."

"I think the school already called him." Stefan told her apologetically.

"Sorry Bells. At least it wasn't a motorcycle this time." Greg chuckled.

"He still doesn't know about that. Neither do the Cullens." She gave Greg a steady look with hidden meaning.

"Sure Bells. Secret's safe with me. But Doc Cullen will find out once he takes a look at your medical file."

"Oh, ugh." She grimaced. "You're right."

"The Cullens are really overprotective of Bella" Greg explained to Damon and Stefan. "Still makes no sense why they left in the first place." He muttered to himself.

Bella sat in a curtained off cubicle in the ER waiting impatiently for an attending doctor to check her out and release her so she could go home and forget the whole thing ever happened. She wondered if Stefan and Damon had left yet, hoping they had. That hope went unfounded when the curtain was pulled back and the objects of her thoughts entered the small area.

"You're still here." She stated the obvious.

"In case we were needed to tell the doctor what happened." Damon explained as he checked her expression for any signs of the pain she had felt earlier.

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer but I think I can manage. As you probably already guessed, I am a frequent visitor here and I am sure that you have better things to do than babysit me."

Damon shrugged. "Hmm, not especially, no." His faked demeanor of nonchalance was ruined by the piercing ice blue gaze.

Stefan sighed. "What my brother is _trying_ to say in his very Damonesque way is, we are concerned and would like to provide any help we can."

Without any warning Carlisle Cullen whisked open the privacy curtain and walked in holding a thick folder with Edward looking like a bronze haired avenging angel right behind him. He barely acknowledged the other two in the cubicle although he heard them and already knew they were there. The Salvatore brothers were not his concern right now. His eyes were strictly for Bella alone and right now those eyes held fear.

"Bella, love Are you alright? What happened?" His tone was anxious bordering on sheer panic. "When Carlisle told me…he had been paged…" Edward fumbled over his words to come up with an excuse as to how he had found out so quickly.

She grasped his hand in hers wanting to assure him. "Edward…I'm fine, _really_."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that Bella?" Carlisle cut in with a patient smile. "Who are your friends?" He asked looking at the Salvatore's with open curiosity.

"Mr. Salvatore…Damon." She corrected as Damon shot her a smirky look. "is my new history teacher. He was with me when it happened. Stefan is his brother, a student. They came with me in the ambulance."

Carlisle quickly scanned the thick folder in his hand. _Hmm, sprained ankle, stitches from a motorcycle accident…_ He stopped his thoughts quickly knowing Bella would want these records private from Edward. As it was, he already revealed too much if the horrified expression on Edward's face was any indication.

Motorcycle accident? Edward thought, suppressing a shudder. He and Bella were going to have to have a long talk. His beloved could barely walk across a flat surface without some threat of injury and she was riding motorcycles? He had a feeling Jacob Black had something to do with it. He couldn't see any of her other friends involving her in such a dangerous escapade.

"Edward, why don't you and the Misters Salvatore give us some privacy while I examine Bella?" Carlisle asked politely.

Edward leaned down to kiss Bella's forehead. "I'll see you in a bit, love."

Edward wasn't too happy about being asked to leave. With one last look at Bella, he followed Damon and Stefan out towards the waiting area.

"I want to give you my sincerest thanks for taking care of my Bella today." It was good manners and only good manners that prompted him to say that. He still didn't trust the two but he couldn't deny that he owed them the gratitude for what they had done.

_My Bella?_ Damon wanted to snort. Was Isabella a possession to him? Who does this guy think he is? And why did it sound like they were being dismissed? Maybe because you are, Damon thought. Not bloody likely.

"You know, I'll think I'll go and grab some coffee while we wait." Damon said in an outright expression of defiance. He hid a smug look when he heard Mr. Copperhead sigh under his breath. "Stefan, do you want some?"

"Uh sure."

"Now you kiddies play nice while I'm gone." Damon called out as he swaggered down the hall.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's retreating form and turned to Bella's boyfriend. Edward's lips were mashed together in obvious annoyance. "Sorry about Damon. He's…"

"Obnoxious…likes to step over personal boundaries…yes I got that loud and clear."

While he was not a big fan of Damon's style, Stefan still felt the need to defend him. "Listen man, I get it. I _really_ do. If that were my girlfriend in there, I'd be freaking out too. But don't get on Damon's case. He is the one that helped her. You just don't know Damon. It's his way of masking his concern."

Freaking out was a mild term compared to what Edward was feeling. You have no idea what I'm going through right now, he almost said aloud but instead gave a half smile acknowledging his own wrong doing. "And I am told caustic anger is how I hide mine. While I can't say it wasn't my intent, I do apologize for offending you." He conceded.

XXXXX

Carlisle was efficient in his initial examination and was frustrated that he couldn't find anything overtly wrong. That in itself was his biggest concern.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about what happened today?" He prompted her gently. "And please be honest. I can't help you otherwise." He added knowing Bella's nature to downplay everything to cease everyone's worry.

Bella told him how she was getting extra help for her grades with the new history teacher when she was overcome by an excruciating pain in her head, her nose started to bleed and she fell unconscious.

"On a scale of one to ten, how intense was the pain?"

Bella hesitated, chewing on her lip. "Umm, a 12?"

Carlisle bit back a hiss. For Bella to say that, he knew it had to have been unbearable. No wonder she passed out. "Is this the first headache you received like this?"

She shook her head slowly. "No though it has been the most painful. I've been getting them on and off for months though lately they've been increasing in their intensity and frequency"

Carlisle scanned her medical records again. "Ahh, yes. I see here that Dr. Gerandy had prescribed you NSAIDS back in September." He immediately made the connection with the dates and felt a wave of sympathy for this girl he considered a beloved daughter. They really didn't do her any good by leaving, did they?

" Dr. Gerandy said the headaches mostly stemmed from post traumatic stress disorder." Bella said quietly, looking down, ashamed at the painful expression that crossed Carlisle's face.

Carlisle put it together quickly. Their leaving had caused this. He suddenly felt very outraged at himself and his son for putting this beautiful girl through this. "I'm so sorry Bella. For my son's actions as well as my own. He was so sure you would cope better than you had. I knew better but didn't stop it."

"Please…don't do this. I understand why he did what he did…well mostly. And it might have worked if it were anyone less mental than me."

"No Bella. It might have worked if you didn't love Edward as much as he loves you. But you do and I, for one, could not be happier that you are in Edward's life…in _all _of our lives."

She felt her eyes well up with tears and Carlisle handed her a tissue. "Sorry." She murmured, embarrassed again.

"Don't be. We all love you Bella and right now I am very concerned about these headaches you have been having. Did Dr. Gerandy ever conduct a follow-up visit?"

"Not really. He just called in a prescription whenever I needed a new one."

Carlisle hated to think badly about his fellow colleagues but in this case he felt justified in doing so. He hid his anger from Bella, however. "Okay Bella, I have one more question about these headaches. Do you notice anything unusual preceding them? Could there be a trigger?"

Bella thought about that one and only one thing came to mind but she was hesitant to voice it. Carlisle would think she was crazy.

"Bella, have you thought of something?"

"I..I think so but umm…it's going to sound really bizarre and I'm really embarrassed to mention it."

"There is nothing you can say to me that will make me feel any differently about you. Trust me."

"Well…I kind of noticed I've been having weird visions and hallucinations. Most of them are hazy except for the ones I had of Edward…_those _were quite clear."

Carlisle sucked in an unneeded breath, his mind whirling with different diagnoses. "Has there been any vomiting?"

She nodded slowly. "Some…but like the nosebleeds… only when the headaches are really bad."

"Bella." He said very slowly. "I don't want you to be alarmed but I would like to admit you so we can do some further tests."

"What kind of tests?" Bella was suddenly nervous.

"I want to arrange for you to have a CT scan."

"You know what's wrong, don't' you?" she panicked.

He catalogued quickly her symptoms in his head; the headaches, nosebleeds, vomiting, weight loss, her obvious fatigue, the hallucinations. They all came together to paint a disturbing picture. Never in all his years as a doctor had he ever prayed harder that he was wrong.

"No Bella. I don't, not yet but I will." He answered her gravely, not one to divulge a preliminary diagnosis before it was proven fact.

"But you suspect something specific?" Her breath hitched, not liking this sudden turn in their conversation. If possible, Carlisle looked paler than she had ever seen him. That, in and of itself, was not an encouraging sign. Something was very, very wrong.

He didn't want to lie to her…not after everything but dear God, how was he supposed to tell her he suspected she had a brain tumor? How was he supposed to tell his son?


	10. A Tangible Fear

A/N - Okay, so some of you, according to reviews, are not Edward fans. I respect that but I have to let you know that I am and always have been Team Edward (I also find Damon quite luscious too) so I am sorry to disappoint anyone that is looking for a Bella/Jacob pairing. I did mention early on that it would be canon pairings but I have not yet made up my mind about the Damon/Elena/Stefan triangle. I do so love Damon though... Now on with the story. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming.

XXXXX

Charlie Swan walked swiftly into the doors of the ER. He was not unused to getting various calls from the school telling him that Bella had been injured in some way, shape or form but each time he did, he felt his gut clench all the same. Nothing had been as serious, thank God, as the phone call he received from Dr. Cullen from Arizona telling him that Bella had fell down the stairs and out the window of a hotel last year. He still wondered how the hospital bills were mysteriously paid off. He knew he didn't have 100% coverage.

He wasn't surprised to see Edward loitering around the waiting area looking anxious. He had to admit grudgingly that the kid really seemed to love his daughter. Although, he still wasn't buying the whole "clean break because long distance relationships don't work" crap that he had been dished but they had come back because Edward, like Bella, could not withstand the separation or so he had been told.

But actions spoke louder than words in Charlie Swan's mind and so far he hadn't made up his mind about Edward. He hadn't been back long enough to be able to provide Charlie with concrete evidence one way or the other. Edward Cullen broke his daughter's heart and he would even go as far to say he broke her spirit and he would be damned if he let it happen again. Again though, he had to admit that since the boy came back, he had seen small indications of Bella's old self returning.

Charlie did not recognize the other two that were with Edward. The one with the brown hair looked to be the same age but the one with the dark hair looked a bit older. He read people well and he was sure there was a lot of tension between them. What is up there?

Edward turned to greet Charlie as soon as he approached them. He had heard Charlie's thoughts as soon as he came in and tried not show how much they affected him. While he appreciated the fact that Charlie wasn't completely closed off to him being back in Bella's life, it was still agony to see the pictures of Bella in his mind and how broken she had been in those months...how broken she still was. He felt the guilty weight of that decision beating down on him again like thousands of angry fists. It was a decision he would regret for all eternity.

Now he was in a veritable limbo being closed off from the one place he wanted to be. When Carlisle had told him what Alice had seen, it paralyzed him with fear. He had known something was off with Bella since Italy. She didn't look healthy. At the time, he had chalked it up to the effects of him leaving but now he wasn't so sure.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked Edward anxiously. He didn't bother going to the staff on call, Edward would be more inclined to have more information.

"She's with my father. Cubicle number 4" Edward informed him. He didn't get to say anything else. Charlie already had ran past him.

Stefan shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't their place to be here anymore and he knew it. They had overstayed their welcome. In fact it was overstayed as soon as Edward Cullen and his father showed up.

He couldn't actually blame Edward Cullen's wariness, if not downright animosity towards him and Damon. If he were to be absolutely truthful with himself, he had to admit were the situations reversed he would be just as overprotective of Elena should two newcomers show just as much obvious attention to her as they had shown to Bella.

Damon, he knew, didn't give a damn what the Cullens thought, now that he was sure Bella Swan was their sister even if they didn't know how that could be possible.. He would be content to stick around no matter what the consequences. Stefan knew they had to be smarter than that...at least until they had some answers.

"Damon, I think it' time to go."

Damon shot him a look of surprise tinged with anger. Go? Stefan wanted them to leave? Now? But Stefan's look was determined. He shrugged, tossing his Styrofoam cup into the garbage canister after one last gulp.

"You will tell us if she'll be alright won't you?" Stefan implored.

Edward relaxed slightly now that he knew they were going to leave. He gave one nod of his head. "Thank you again for all that you did." He could be a little more gracious now that they had finally taken the hint. The younger one seemed okay, if he were to be honest. The older one however, earned his distrust. His emotions seemed too intense where Bella was concerned, not at all appropriate for a teacher towards a student. Especially one he didn't know that well. He couldn't also forget that their minds were unreadable...not just unreadable but it was like some undeterminable force blocking him.

Alice breezed past Stefan and Damon as they left the building with only a passing but curious glance at the two brothers.

_Hmm, he does smell like rabbits. I wonder why I never noticed before._

Edward turned to Alice as soon as he heard her thoughts. His relief was palatable. Now that Alice was here, he hoped he could get the answers he needed...the answers he wasn't getting from Carlisle.

"How is she?" Alice queried aloud. She sounded lost and upset and all hope of Alice giving him the answers he craved, deflated.

XXXXX

Charlie didn't know what to expect when he walked into the small cublicle where Bella was being treated but he certaintly didn't expect her to be conscious and sitting up. Sure, she looked pale but the way the damn nurse from the school had described it, she had nearly been comatose. He stopped just short of relief when he noticed the expressions on both her and Dr. Cullen's faces.

Bella looked up at Charlie when he entered and offered him a small smile meant to assure him but she wasn't stupid. Carlisle hadn't yet told her what he wanted to test her for but she knew it wasn't anything good. She trusted Carlisle and if he was worried then so was she.

"Bella? Honey? What happened? The nurse said..."

"I'm okay dad." Bella put a placating hand up in reassurance. "They shouldn't have called you."

"Well of course they should have. I'm your father."

"Charlie." Carlisle interrupted. "I fear Bella is not as fine as she would lead you to believe." He glanced at Bella apologetically. "I'm sorry Bella but he has a right to know."

"Dr. Cullen, what is going on?"

Carlisle sighed heavily. "In light of the symptoms Bella has been experiencing over the past few months and more importantly the episode which brought us here today, I would like to admit her to run more tests."

"Tests? What symptoms? Bella, what is he talking about?" Charlie looked at his daughter in thorough confusion. It was obvious to Carlisle that Bella had been keeping Charlie in the dark.

"It's no big deal dad" She really wished Carlisle didn't make it sound so doom and gloom, even if it was. "I've just been getting some bad headaches."

"I thought Dr. Gerandy prescribed you pills for that."

"Dr. Gerandy didn't perform as thorough a job as I would have liked." Carlisle stated with a frown. "What Bella _isn't_ telling you is along with the headaches she has been experiencing fatigue, hallucinations, vomiting, nose bleeds and her weight loss is a concern."

Charlie looked at Bella thoroughly aghast. "Bella, is this true? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I put you through too much already. I didn't want to worry you anymore." She responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Charlie didn't know what to say to that. He would let it go for now. It was obvious from the look on Dr. Cullen's face that there were bigger issues to be discussed, Bella's hiding things from him was not one of them.

He sucked in a breath, mentally bracing himself for what lie ahead. "Okay. So what exactly are we talking here? What kind of tests?"

"Well, I want to conduct an MRI as well as test her blood."

Charlie's forehead wrinkled in thought. "MRI. What exactly are you looking for?"

"As I have told Bella, I don't want to jump to any conclusions before I can make an accurate diagnosis. It would not be productive to do so."

Charlie seemed to accept this and nodded. It was obvious from the closed look on Carlisle's face that he wasn't going to say anything more on the subject. Bella wanted to push it but remained silent. Did she really want to know? No...but she had her suspicions. She would keep them to herself for the time being. She wondered if Carlisle would be forthright with Edward...if Edward would be able to pick from his mind what Carlisle was so reluctant to voice aloud. Then again, Carlisle had years of practice when it came to disguising his thoughts. If he wasn't going to tell her, he certainly wasn't going to tell Edward.

Carlisle _wasn't_ lying. It wouldn't be producitve to let them know what he thought without actually taking the tests first. He was more than a little relieved that Bella's father hadn't questioned him further and accepted his explantion. Edward, he knew wouldn't be so easliy satisfied.

"So what now? Bella asked.

Carlisle allowed a small smile to his human daughter of his heart. "Now I am going to bring the nurse in here to extract some blood and I am going to see if a room is available for the testing. Do you need me to explain the procedure to you?"

Bella snorted, some humor actually coming back to her. "That machine and I are old friends. I'm more worried about the needle."

"Ah, yes. I had almost forgotten your fears of needles." He chuckled. Bella never failed to surprise him. She was so at ease with his family of vampires, human predators (though his family didn't subscribe to the usual methods of feeding) but when it came to a needle she wanted to run for cover. "Would you like me to send Edward in? I am sure he is lingering somewhere close by."

"Yes, please." Bella answered without hesitation.

Carlisle excused himself from the room and went to arrange the tests first.

Within moments of Carlisle leaving, Charlie sensed the air charge with a electrical current. Turning, he saw Edward standing there with his hands in his pockets in what he sensed was a deceptivly casual stance. It was his eyes that told an entirely different story. The amber gold of his gaze concentrated wholly on his daughter resembled that of a man who was burning at the stake. The intensity of the stare made him uncomfortable and he almost felt like he was intruding on a very intimate moment.

For perhaps the first time, Charlie got a glimpse inside the heart of the man who loved his daughter and realized the futility of trying to keep these two apart, the futility of pushing Bella towards Jacob. Bella had suffered for months to the point where he almost had to have her hospitalized and in truth he never fully understood the hold Edward Cullen had on her but seeing Edward, here, like this, he realized that Edward had gone through immense suffering too.

"I'm just..ah..going to go fill out the admission forms." Charlie broke his stare away from Edward to look at Bella. "I'll be right back." He leaned over to give his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Sure dad."

"Edward." Charlie nodded in greeting as he walked passed Edward.

As soon as he left, Edward was at Bella's side. His hand sought hers and he brought it up to his lips to kiss the center of her palm. He closed hs eyes at the sheer pleasure of his lips on her skin, the beating of her strong pulse right under his fingers.

"You spoke to Carlisle?" Bella asked him.

Edward grimaced. "Yes. For all the good it did. He's blocking me."

"Perhaps he doesn't want you to worry unneccessarily." She said trailing her fingers down his cheek with her free hand.

"Perhaps he's trying to drive me mad." Edward muttered under his breath. "I understand you're being admitted."

"Just to perform some tests. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Carlisle just wants to be thorough." Bella's words rushed out in a feeble attempt to ease his worry.

Edward wasn't eased though. He was the exact opposite. Carlisle had blocked his thoughts for a reason and Bella could deny it all she wanted to, it still didn't change the fact that deep down, he knew something was really wrong.

XXXXX

**Mystic Falls Virginia, Present Day**

"Anything yet?" Elena called out from her position lying down on Bonnie's living room couch with her feet carelessly dangling over the arm. She was skimming through an old Edward Cayce book on reincarnation and was about to slam her head back down against the pillows in frustration.

"Not since you asked five minutes ago." Bonnie grumbled with a harrumph. Her back was stiff after leaning over the large tome for so long, she needed a stretch break. Bonnie picked up one of the throw pillows that went discarded on the floor and threw it at Elena with a good natured grin, successfully knocking the book from her hand.

"Hey!" Elena shouted. "I was reading that." She picked up the aged book from the floor.

"I don't know why. It's not like it's going to help us." Bonnie sat down on the couch, next to Elena and leaned her head back in exasperation rubbing her eyes with palm of her hands. She was exhausted and she hadn't done any homework yet.

Elena shrugged as she sat up and held a pillow in her lap. "It's interesting and since only one of us can look at Emily's journal at a time…well…I need to do something." Stefan and Damon were relying on her. From what she gathered from Stefan, Damon was on the verge of losing it and that was never a good thing. After all they had done for her, she couldn't let them down.

"We don't even know if Katherine was telling the truth."

"No" Elena conceded "But we don't know that she was lying either. There definitely is a connection though between this Bella Swan girl and their sister. It can't be pure coincidence that they look the same and act the same."

"Point taken."

Elena jumped up, excitedly with a sudden thought. "I know! We can have another séance and ask Emily directly."

Bonnie sat up swiftly. "And that's a _hell no_ to the seventh power. Do _you_ remember what happened the last time I tried that because _I _certainly do? There is no way I am subjecting myself through that again. I never want to wake up in my pj's in the middle of the woods again."

Elena's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay, okay. It was just a suggestion."

"But there is something we or should I say, I can do. I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

"What, Bonnie?" Elena asked impatiently.

"I can do a spell to guide us to the right pages of the grimoire. It should work. I've done it before."

"That's a great idea." Elena's eyes lit with excitement only to dim again in disappointment at Bonnie's next words.

"Not tonight though. I'm feeling really burnt out." She yawned emphasizing her point. "I am sure it can wait until tomorrow."

XXXXX

**Forks Washington, Present Day**

"I want to speak with Carlisle.." Bella announced when she was settled into the room she would be spending the night in. "privately." she added with a pointed look at Edward. She knew he would understand that she would want him far enough away that he could not use his preternatural hearing to listen in.

Alice locked her arm around Edward's before he could protest. "Sure Bella. Edward can come to the gift shop with me. I saw the cutest pair of slippers in there for you."

"Dad?" Bella now looked to her father.

"Uh, sure Bells. I gotta call your mom anyway. Let her know what's going on."

After a few moments, Carlisle turned to Bella inquisitively. "Well Bella. What do you want to ask?"

Bella bit her bottom lip now unsure of how to proceed. It was one thing to speculate but it was almost masochistic to voice out loud, giving the thought a tangibility it didn't have while it was still locked in her brain...to potentially have those fears confirmed by the only person that could.

"You think I have a brain tumor." It wasn't a question.

Carlisle inhaled sharply. He shouldn't have been surprised. Bella had shown in the past how perceptive she was. Afterall, against all logic, she had guessed what Edward was...guessed what they all were no matter how fantastical it was. He wouldn't insult her intelligence now.

"It's one of the things I am investigating, yes."

She inhaled a shaky breath as she processed this information. Yes, she had guessed it already but to hear Carlisle voice it aloud it gave her fears substance. Strangely enough, she wasn't afraid for herself, it was for Edward and for her parents.

Carlisle sat on the edge of her bed not daring to show the regret in his eyes and clasped her hands in between his own. Misreading her fear, he sought to reassure her. "We don't know if that is what it is yet. And even so, there have been so many advances in this area of medicine. Many brain tumors, if caught in time, depending on their mass and where they are located are completely operable."

"But you don't think that is the case with me." She said in a straightforward manner.

Carlisle glanced away from her briefly and in that subtle movement, Bella had her answer but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Carlisle, you have never lied to me in the past, please don't do so now." She squeezed his hand to reassure him that she was okay with whatever he had to tell her.

He patted her hand and stood up. Carlisle was used to being composed and calm in the face of most anything. After years of practice and patience, he had learned to temper many of his emotions so they were a watered down, human version of the vampire's usual intensity. But right now, at this moment, he was struggling.

"Many small tumors can lie dormant in the brain with no noticeable symptoms. It is when the symptoms become apparent that we know something is wrong and time is of the essence. In your case, you have been experiencing these symptoms for awhile, only to increase in severity and they have been left unchecked until now."

"I see" Bella said looking down and away from Carlisle.

"It's not a death sentence." He said somberly than quietly with a ferocity she had never heard from him "I won't let it be."

Bella could read between the lines of what he was saying. He would turn her even at Edward's opposition. He would do it to save his son, of course. They both knew what would happen if she died. Hadn't that been tested and proven only a few days ago? She had put this family through so much, she realized. She pushed herself, intruding into their lives, destroying their way of life and for what? Because she was in love, because she was selfish. The guilt weighed her down like heavy stones and tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head back and forth. "So, so sorry."

Carlisle became immediately alarmed. "Bella? What on _earth_ are you apologizing for?"

But Bella was too distraught to speak. She doubled over, holding herself, sobbing violently. He was at her side in an instant, seeking to comfort though he had no idea what was wrong. She looked back up at him, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I ruined _everything_." She angrily wiped at her face. "You were all living peacefully, minding your own business and then I literally stumbled into your lives and destroyed everything you were trying to achieve. I am a horrible person. First with James, Victoria, the Volturi. And now this. Edward doesn't want me to turn but we all know what will happen if I don't. You'll lose your son and for what?" she gave a harsh bark of laughter. "For me? A mere _human_? Rosalie was right." She finally broke off and muttered, completely disgusted with herself.

Carlisle looked at her, horrified at the words that had just spilled forth from her mouth. He wanted to think that it was her fear over the current situation talking but then he realized, she actually believed what she was saying. And nothing could be further than the truth. Quietly he took a tissue and began to wipe her tears, not letting her pull away from him as she was trying to do.

"You honestly believe this?"

"I have to face the facts and right now they're pretty hard to ignore."

"No, Bella. Let me tell you what the facts are. Before you came into our lives, we were existing, yes. We try very hard to hold onto the humanity we gave up before we were turned on a daily basis but it was never peaceful. It was mundane and not one of us was truly happy. Esme, who is, in her heart of hearts, a mother didn't feel needed in that maternal capacity any longer. We live together as a family but for all intents and purposes, her "children" are grown. You gave her that purpose back. She had someone to mother, someone who needed her just as much as she needed them. And Alice. Not even when Alice was human, did she have a close human friend. Then you came and you were her friend. You accepted her for who she is, faults and all. You see beyond her quirks and love her for who she is. You accepted all of us and truly made us hope again that we didn't always have to live outside the realm of humanity."

Carlisle paused letting this sink in before he continued. She was no longer sobbing out of control, she was listening. It was a move in the right direction.

"Let's not forget the most important person in this equation; Edward. For so many years I had hated myself for my selfishness in turning him because I was lonely. He was miserable for _so _long and knowing our nature the way I do, I had despaired of anyone or anything changing that. He hated this life, his existence and himself, believing himself a monster; unforgivable and unredeemable. He was more than lonely; living on the outside of the human race and living in a home where he was the only one without a mate. Then I saw something that I had prayed for everyday. A change in him; a joy…a light I had never seen in him before, a humanity I long thought lost…because of _you_."

"But I have made him so miserable."

"_You_ haven't. The arrogant choices he made did that. What he decided to do last fall...to himself, to our family and most especially to you was unacceptable. I believe he knows that now…knows how futile his attempts to stay away from you were." Carlisle paused, taking a moment to listen. "Ah I hear him and Alice now coming down the hall. I'll go see if the MRI has been set up for you. Take care daughter."

He gave her hand one last squeeze before he left her with a few moments to herself. Carlisle closed the door behind him with a sigh and silently prayed for the strength to see them all through this…no matter what the outcome. He met the frenzied eyes of his son and cursed himself for letting those thoughts peek through.


	11. Meltdowns

Hopefully the intensity of this chapter will make up for the brevity. Out of all the chapters for this I've written so far, this is probably my favorite so be kind when reviewing. As always, read and enjoy!

XXXXX

Damon held a tight rein on his anger until they were out of hearing range of the humans in the hospital parking lot.

"What the _hell_ was that, Stefan? We didn't even find out what was wrong!" Damon's blue eyes were lit with unholy fire as he stared down his brother. Stefan, however, was unfazed by his brother's outburst.

"Open your eyes, Damon. Edward Cullen is suspicious enough of us as it is. We don't need to add to it."

"Fuck Edward Cullen!" Damon nearly shouted, slamming the palm of his hand on the hood of an unsuspecting car.

"Oh real mature Damon. Having a temper tantrum in the middle of the hospital parking lot is not going to help."

"Well, it certainly makes _me_ feel better and when it comes down to it, that's the only thing _I _care about, _right_, Stefan?" His voice was heavily laced with sarcasm. Damon knew he was being a dick right now but he didn't have the heart, literally or figuratively, to care.

As he stalked off away from his brother, it began to pour, heavily. "Great. Just fucking great!" he shouted to the sky as the torrent of rain plastered his hair to his face and kicked the tire of another car. Damn, Forks weather. He wondered if he could get away with hotwiring a car. They had both ridden in the ambulance and now were deprived of a way back to the rental house.

Stefan covered his head with his jacket and caught up to him quickly before his brother could do any more damage to the vehicles in the lot. Damon was mostly mumbling angry epithets aimed at him. Every so often, Stefan could catch a word but resigned to say nothing…until Damon whirled on him.

"She was remembering. You heard it. You know what it means. And are we in there where we can know what's wrong with her? _Nooooo_ – " He drags out the word scathingly "…We're out soaking in the God Damn rain because you're afraid of Edward Fucking Cullen!" He angrily stabbed at his hair, his chest heaving with anger.

"No I'm afraid of questions that would inevitably be raised by our looming presence…questions we can't answer. And if you were thinking with your brain instead of your anger, you would see that I am right."

Damon remained sullen and quiet in the rest of the walk to the house. There was nothing left to say. It was obvious Stefan didn't understand his desperation and wouldn't relent. He hated to admit it but the little bunny eater was right. If they pushed it, they might be denied all access to Isabella and that was something he couldn't allow to happen. He saw glimpses of how over-protective a certain Edward Cullen could be while he spied on them the night before. If he was trying to forbid her from seeing a close friend he perceived as dangerous, he would have no problem trying to do that with him.

He had never told Stefan about his little late night visit to the Swan house. Mr Morality would probably consider it an invasion of privacy. He didn't learn anything that was of particular use or anything he really wanted to share, only that apparently, Bella had been through more than any 18 year old girl should. It sounded like someone else, he knew…someone else that had his heart and didn't know it.

Stefan glanced at Damon when they finally reached the house. Damon had been unusually quiet since his meltdown. Grabbing two towels, he threw one to Damon. He caught the towel out of mid air without turning to look at him. Stefan though could see the stony faced profile.

Stefan let out the kind of long suffering sigh that made Damon cringe…and he did.

"I'm worried about her too." Stefan admitted.

Damon rubbed his wet hair with the towel, still refusing to speak. He poured himself a drink and gulped it down quickly. Besides blood, it was the only thing that would take the edge off.

"Are you going to completely ignore me now?"

Damon shrugged as he poured himself another drink, this time letting the nuances of the alcohol flit over his tongue before swallowing. "I'm going by the old adage. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. You should be proud."

In truth Damon was scheming. The crow would have to take flight again. He got away with it last night. Whose to say he couldn't get away with it again?

XXXXX

Edward's footsteps quickened down the hospital corridor as soon as his mind registered Carlisle's agonized thoughts. Alice followed swiftly behind, blinded to what the sudden urgency was.

_Damn it Edward, slow down. You know I can't keep up if I'm walking human._

But Edward paid her no mind. He was thoroughly focused on Carlisle and the sniffles he detected just behind the closed door. Hadn't he known? Hadn't he felt it…the gut clenching fear that he didn't want to fully acknowledge, that twisted and turned into tangled knots within him?

"Carlisle?" Edward's voice was so ragged that he could hardly believe it was his. He tried to search Carlisle's mind for the reason why his father looked this way but found nothing. He was being blocked again. This time he wouldn't be so easily deterred.

Carlisle nodded as if he knew what Edward was resolving. "I'm going to see if they are ready for her. You may go in for a few moments."

"_Please._" Edward's plea was desperate and Carlisle wasn't a fool. He knew what his son was asking. Unfortunately, he knew it wasn't his place to tell him. Bella trusted him as her doctor and more importantly as a father figure. He would not break that trust.

"I'm sorry son." He looked at Edward apologetically. " It's Bella's decision whether or not she wants to tell you. It's not my place to do so." He turned to Alice who was watching their exchange quietly. "Alice, why don't you come with me?"

Alice nodded her assent, the pretty pink slippers in the bag on her arm forgotten.

Bella didn't bother to look up when she heard the door slowly open and close. She knew it was Edward. She could feel his eyes practically bore into her as she busied her hands, picking imaginary lint off her hospital gown. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he waiting for some kind of signal from her?

"Err...hi" she finally said, daring to look up at him. It was all the encouragement he needed. He blurred to her side, taking her hand within his own as he stared at her with his molten golden gaze.

"Won't you…" he swallowed passed the lump that lodged in his throat. "Won't you tell me what they think is wrong?"

He wasn't demanding like she expected. That was good. She didn't know how she would react if he was. Bella had decided to let him know. She could see what the not knowing was doing to him. If she expected him to be truthful with her, she could do no less in return. The "how" of it was where she got stuck. She couldn't just come out with it as if she were telling him what she had for breakfast.

"Do you remember the night we went to Bella Italia in Port Angeles?" Her eyes were serious…unblinking as she focused solely on him and the words she was going to say.

He smiled. "It was one of the first of the very best nights of my life…excluding what happened earlier that evening, of course. It was the night I finally admitted to you and to myself that I couldn't stay away from you any longer."

She nodded. Good. It was good that he remembered. It would make this slightly easier to explain. "It was also the night you told me that you could read minds…everyone else's but mine." She studied him intently searching for any signs that he could see where she was going with this. There weren't any.

Edward looked at her confused. "Bella, what does this have to do with…?"

She placed her finger over his mouth to quiet him gently. "I'm getting to that." When she was assured of his silence, she took away her finger and continued. "I had joked…"-she grimaced – "well, not really…that there must something wrong with my brain. You thought it was ridiculous and we had a laugh about it but…it seems you were wrong…we were both wrong."

Edward visibly stiffened. "Just what exactly are you saying?" He enunciated each word slowly, still trying to grasp the exact meaning behind what she said.

Mentally, she braced herself to say what had to be said. "Based on all the symptoms I've been experiencing, Carlisle thinks I may have a brain tumor."

Usually Edward was able to process much more than several pieces of information at the same time. That's how his mind worked since he was turned. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to recognize the one simple phrase. The words "brain tumor" echoed in his mind like a looming death knell threatening the last vestiges of sanity that he managed to hold on to up until this point.

"Edward?" Bella questioned worriedly when he didn't say anything. It was like he had just turned to stone. His body was so still, she could easily mistake him for a statue if she didn't know better.

"You said symptoms." He locked on the one thing he could process, not trusting himself to go back to that scary place he had just been.

The words she spoke then were almost like they were being said through a vast tunnel and he mocked himself for being so blind. He had two medical degrees. He should have _seen_ this. Instead, he was so arrogant to think that her poor health had everything to do with his leaving that he hadn't looked beyond that. He had mistakenly believed that all would return to normal in time. He almost wished instead for a threat from Victoria or Jacob. At least those were enemies he could see…enemies he could fight. He could not fight this.

"Carlisle can't be sure, of course…not until he does the actual tests."

She was trying to make him feel better…ease his worries. He loved her all the more for it. But for Carlisle to suspect it, it was enough. For Carlisle to be as worried as he was, he knew it had to be bad…maybe even unfixable. He shook the thought from his head. He could not allow himself to think like that.

Edward couldn't' stand the distance from her any longer. He wrapped her in his arms, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder and breathed in the heady scent of her essence. "We'll get the best neurologists in the country…in the _world_ if we have to. Whatever it takes, we'll do it."

Her heart broke for him. He sounded so optimistic that there was something that could be done.

Bella pulled away from him slightly, just so she could look into his eyes. She needed to see them for what she was going to say next. "No matter what happens, Edward…no matter what the tests show… it will be okay. Carlisle won't let it be otherwise." She paused giving him the time to comprehend what she was saying. "I need to know if you are okay with that." _If you aren't there really is no point for Carlisle or any of them to do anything but watch me die_, she added silently to herself.

A broken sob escaped the taut control he was trying to grasp onto as he tightened his hold on her. He knew what she was asking him in her own roundabout way. He knew Carlisle would go against his wishes but he was also aware that given what Bella just said, that she would not.

In an instant, he saw his future with her…what was left of it, should he deny her…deny them of what they both wanted. And selfishly he had to admit, deep down behind the layers of self sacrifice he had imparted on their relationship, he _did_ want it…wanted _her_ for eternity. He could picture watching agonizingly as she wasted away from the disease that consumed her body. She would suffer in silence, not letting on to the pain she was in for him and the moment she took her last breath he would fly off to Volterra to finish what he started only days ago.

He couldn't do it. Being without her for months, he thought had been the epitome of torture. To hear she had died had made what he felt then almost absurd. But to _watch_ it happen before his eyes, knowing he had the power to do something about it yet doing nothing…it would be too much.

"If it comes down to it," –the words that came from his mouth were guttural with emotion – "I'll do it myself."

XXXXX

"Okay Bella" Carlisle's voice spoke to her through a microphone in the control room. "We're almost ready to go."

Bella was lying down on the mechanical bed waiting for the procedure to begin. The room had been cleared of all personnel and Bella was assured that the only people in the control room were Carlisle and the radiologists. Charlie, Edward and Alice had no choice but to wait either in the visitors lounge or her room.

The machine hummed a redundant tune and the long dark tunnel of it loomed before her. She was tempted to make some offhand joke about Alice falling down the rabbit hole but opted against it. Given the circumstances, it might not be appreciated.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice spoke again.

"You remind of the great wizard of Oz behind the curtain when you do that." She answered back forgetting to withhold her bad jokes. She heard Carlisle chuckle and smiled.

"We're going to start now. It's very important that you stay as still as possible."

"Stiff as a board…got it." She gave a thumbs up to which she earned another chuckle.

Carlisle, that moment couldn't be happier about Edward's choice in mates…not that it really was a choice. She was everything his son needed. Regardless of her human fragility and weaknesses, she had an inner strength that rivaled anything that he had ever seen. The fact that she was about to embark on probably the most serious test she had in her short life was a testament to that. He was glad his son had relented his stubborn view and decided to do whatever necessary to save Bella. Edward had been visibly distraught but resolved. The MRI didn't hold the same deadly ramifications it had just a few hours ago.

He kept an eye on Bella as the bed slowly moved into the mouth of the machine until he saw only her calves and feet. Buttons were pressed and colored images of Bella's brain slowly came into view on the monitors surrounding the room. Carlisle had always been fascinated by the brain. It was the part of the anatomy that held the most secrets, the part that no matter how much money and time were spent on research, the intricate workings of it still evaded the most genius of scientists.

"Holy Jesus." One of the radiologists whispered horrified under his breath. It was so low, it was barely audible to a human ear. However, Carlisle was not human. As soon as the words were uttered, Carlisle positioned himself behind the radiologist to see what he was looking at. He almost didn't want to know…didn't want to see his fears confirmed as fact.

"What is that? I've never seen anything like it" The other radiologist asked pointing at the screen.

Carlisle just stared at the screen, wanting to rub his eyes to clear them. Maybe what he was seeing wasn't really there. But the other two in the room confirmed that it was.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's not a brain tumor."


	12. Cerebral Mystery

Sorry it's been awhile for the update...life's been busy. Enjoy

The low and constant hum of the MRI receded until Bella no longer heard it. Only the telltale throb in her head gave her any indication of what was happening. Gone were the intermittent flashes of lights, the cold slab beneath her skin and the antiseptic smell of the room. The sense of something so unfamiliar yet so comforting wrapped itself around her. She could almost taste the gentle scents of sunshine and hibiscus as she retreated into her own mind.

**_Mystic Falls, VA 1860_**

_She was running through the grassy field as fast as her slippered feet would carry her, giggles stringing behind her thoroughly annoying her pursuer._

_"Isabella, you little imp. Get back here." The voice boomed from a good distance away._

_She laughed harder clutching the paper she held tighter in her hand as if one wisp of the gentle wind would steal it away, sending it back to it's rightful owner. She ran towards the outcropping of trees, glancing behind her, surprised her follower hadn't caught up to her yet. In fact, she couldn't even see him. Did he not realize what direction she was headed?_

_Scrambling up the nearest tree where the limbs could hold her out of sight, she sat and waited. It wasn't long before Isabella heard the footsteps in the tufts of grass near her. She saw the top of his dark head swivel back and forth in search of her._

_"Isabella Maria Salvatore, just because I adore you does not mean I will let you get away with this."_

_"Darling, How I miss the feeling of your lips on mine" She began to read the letter in her hand dramatizing each word for maximum effect. "Your tongue does such delicious things to my…"_

_"Stop that!" His head turned up to look at her but the sun's afternoon glare shined directly in his face obscuring her view of him. "That's private."_

_"If it was so private, you shouldn't leave it laying about where anyone could see it." She retorted, waving the crumpled letter at him._

_"You know very well it was in my room…in the garbage no less. Now give it back." He demanded outstretching his hand._

_"If you threw it away, why do you want it back?" She arched her eyebrow at him, smiling at his discomfort._

_"I just do…" He said not willing to go into detail._

_"Are you going to marry her?"_

_He coughed to cover up a nervous laugh. "No, gattina. I am not going to marry her."_

_"So she's one of _those_ girls then." She wagged her eyebrows at him in a perfect imitation of his own habit._

_"And what do you know of _those_ girls, hmm?" His eyebrows wagged right back._

_She sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes at him. "I _do_ read you know. Besides Miss Emily said if a girl lets a boy touch her privates, he has to marry her or else she is just a strumpet who will end up alone with lots of babies."_

_He let out a bark of laughter. "And Miss Emily is absolutely right and you must remember that if any boy wants to ah…" he broke off obviously uncomfortable._

_"Touch my privates" She supplied coquettishly when he was too embarrassed to finish the sentence._

_"That's right, then you come to me so I can set them straight on how to treat a young lady."_

_Isabella laughed then. "I'm only 12." She said like it should be the most obvious thing in the world._

_"No one is interested in me like that."_

_"They will be soon enough." he grumbled. "Now jump down from your perch, little bird. I'll catch you."_

_And so she jumped and just as promised, he caught her. He always caught her. She looked up at him with a teasing smile…her brother Damon always caught her._

**Forks WA Present Day**

Carlisle, ignorant to the hallucinations going on in Bella's head, called out instructions to the radiologists.

"Take a quick succession of images of the medial temporal lobe concentrating on the hippocampus. Now magnify by twenty. There...do you see that?" Carlisle pointed at the monitors with a mixture of wonder and fear. "What is happening there?" _Isabella Swan, what is going on in your brain? _He questioned silently to himself.

"Switch to the PET Scan. I need images on the same areas." He called to the head technician who nodded as he pushed some buttons altering the machine to allow for the higher sensitivity scan.

Thanks to his anonymously made generous donations, Forks Hospital had one of the most advanced MRI machines in existence. It actually was the most effective hybrid MRI/PET scanner prototype in the country but even this modern piece of technology failed him in giving him any clues. Carlisle hated guesswork and he couldn't even provide that. He supposed he should be grateful it wasn't the tumor he had predicted but he didn't know if what he was seeing in front of him was worse.

An alarming beeping broke into his thoughts and he looked up swiftly following an uncharacteristic curse.

"BP's rising!" One of the tech's called out.

"Get her out of there!" Carlisle responded. Her blood pressure already rose to a dangerously high level. If they didn't get it down quickly she could have a stroke. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Bella?" He called into the microphone as the mechanical bed started to move. "Bella?" he said again louder when there was no response.

Unwilling to wait any longer, he ran out of the control room to where Bella lay totally oblivious to the chaos that went on around her.

_Damnit, Bella. Don't do this! My son needs you_, he pleaded inside his mind when he caught full sight of Bella unconscious, her nose seeping blood.

As her blood pressure slowly descended to normal, Bella started to open her eyes carefully, mindful of the demon pounding away at her skull. Carlisle held her cheeks in his hand.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Carlisle?" Bella caught sight of him leaning over her. She grabbed at her head to stem the pressure. "Ow."

Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief that the danger had passed. He quickly switched roles from panicked father to capable doctor pulling out his pen light and examining her eyes. She pulled away from the light and swiped at her nose. Realizing it was blood on her hands, she gasped and quickly withdrew her hand from Carlisle's sight.

"It's okay, Bella." He assured her as he handed her a tissue. "Can you tell me what happened in there?"

Her brows creased as she tried to remember. "I'm..I'm not sure. I fell asleep I think. I was running from someone...my brother?" she questioned aloud as she questioned internally. No, that couldn't be right. She didn't have a brother. But it was so real...it could have been a memory. Only it wasn't. Was she imagining it or did she have a dream that her brother was _Damon Salvatore_?

"Bella, you don't have a brother, Bella." Carlisle said.

Bella threw her hands up in frustration before burying her face in them. "I know." She didn't know if she were going to laugh or cry or maybe a little bit of both. Maybe I'm just going nuts, she thought. Maybe I have finally dived off the deep end. "Crazy." She muttered out loud.

"You're not crazy." He said sympathetically wishing he could find the right words in his extensive vocabulary to soothe her. He couldn't even fathom what she was going through right now. The confusion, the fear, the pain. He could see it was all getting to her and unfortunately at the moment, he had no easy answers. "I'm going to have the nurse escort you to your room now. Once I have the test results, I'll come get you."

"Thank you Carlisle…for everything." She whispered sincerely grasping hold of his hand.

His face softened. "You are part of our family. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

XXXXX

For Edward, all the sounds in the room were amplified even more than he thought possible. The passage of time punctuated with the incessant ticking of the clock on the wall and the rhythmic jingle of the keys in Charlie's pocket as he sat in the generic plastic chair nervously shaking his leg up and down. He could hear the steady beat of Bella's heart and was comforted by the sound. How many of those, he wondered, did she have left? How many breaths was she given to take?

Edward shook himself of the remorse that was quickly grabbing hold of him. He was long past denying them the future they both wanted. Alice had been right from the start. Bella's change was inevitable. Even if the situation turned out to be not as desperate as they all thought, it would still come to pass. Bella was his anchor to this earth, to his humanity. Even if she was no longer human, she would always be his Bella, his tether that kept him grounded. Without her, there would be nothing. He couldn't imagine, given the purity of her soul that she would ever turn into the monster he always accused himself of being.

He had one caveat though, to which Bella hadn't yet been privy to. He wanted to make her officially his; in the eyes of man, in the eyes of the God he believed had forsaken him. If anyone deserved to retain their soul once the transformation was complete, it was Bella. He would do everything he could, no matter how futile the effort to ensure that. She would be his wife, his beloved bride, his mate in every sense of the word.

Edward was resolved to the thought. The images of Bella in a gown of ivory and lace filtered into his thoughts, momentarily difusing the anxiety that threatened to overwhelm him. It might take some convincing for her to agree. After all, her own parent's short lived marriage couldn't have set a very good precedent for him to plead his case and no doubt Charlie and Renee would have their own thoughts on the matter. He would have to consult with Alice.

Not able to stand the physical separation as she sat on the bed and he sat on the chair next to her father, he got up and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"Any one mind if I turn the game on?" Charlie asked already moving to the television console on the wall.

"Go ahead Dad." Bella replied. She was relieved actually that the Mariners game would provide him with a welcome distraction. She had decided not to keep Charlie in the dark after all but instead explained to him what Carlisle suspected, leaving out the details of how dire that situation could be.

As Bella settled against Edward's hard yet comforting frame, she was still reeling from the dream. Or was it a hallucination? At this point she couldn't be sure what it was only that Damon Salvatore, her new history teacher was in it. Was it possible her mind was just filling in his face because he had been with her earlier when she collapsed? But the voice. It was the same voice that was in her other visions and it was his voice. It carried the same cadence, the same undercurrent of sarcastic amusement with a slight tinge of southern charm as the Damon of the present. And that was before he ever came to Forks.

Bella rubbed her temples trying to make sense of it all.

"Are you in pain love?" Edward asked anxiously.

"No." She answered honestly. "I'm just thinking."

"We'll deal with it. Whatever comes." He whispered kissing the top of her head and holding her more snugly against him.

She withheld a sigh. Yes, she knew exactly how they would deal with it, she thought with a bit of melancholy. Bella's decision to finally be like Edward and his family never wavered. Her sad thoughts were all for Charlie. She worried about him. He would survive, of course, but he would never be the same. She was grateful that Renee had Phil. He was a good man and would take care of her as she needed to be. Bella's mind turned to Jake briefly. Oh how he would hate her for the decision she was making if he ever found out. They would have to leave…go far away from Forks. The pack could never know the treaty had been broken. She would not risk her new family.

Bella felt Edward stiffen behind her. He must hear Carlisle. He was finally going to give them answers.

XXXXX

The four of them were sequestered in Carlisle's large office, the door locked barring all interruptions. Charlie had balked at first over Edward's necessity to be in the room of what was clearly to him a private family matter but Bella interceded, claiming that Edward was family and she needed him there. He was quiet after that and they all sat with bated breath.

Bella clung to Edward's hand like a lifeline. She heard him growl low in his throat as he watched Carlisle turn on the lighted board behind him. She turned to look at him and he made a barely perceptible shake of his head. Either he knew what was going on and didn't like it or Carlisle was still blocking him. Bella assumed the later judging by the look of frustration on Edward's face.

Carlisle looked at the three of them and wished he had better news. "Well, it's not a brain tumor." He started with a troubled sigh. At least he could lead with the "good" news.

"Thank God." Charlie said slapping his hand on his leg as he smiled. When he noticed the still unhappy expression on Carlisle's face and the lack of relief on Edward's and Bella's expressions, he looked back at the doctor, confused. "That's good news…isn't it?" Now he didn't sound so sure.

Carlisle offered a tight lipped smile that conveyed it wasn't. "Under other circumstances it would be."

He proceeded to rifle through the scans on his desk until he found what he was looking for. The atmosphere in the room morphed into an even tenser mood than it was to begin with. Bella worried her bottom lip with her teeth, conscious of Edward's cold hand in hers.

Carlisle placed a scan on the lighted board behind him.

"Is that my brain?" Bella asked familiar with images.

"Unfortunately no. I have placed it here as a means of comparison. This is the image of the brain of a normal, healthy eighteen year old female." He placed another scan on the board right next to the first. "This is your brain, Bella."

She saw Edward inhale sharply suddenly beside her, the grasp on her hand became a grip. Bella knew he had studied medicine and wondered what he saw that she didn't.

"So what exactly are we looking at Doc?" Charlie asked.

"This" Carlisle circled a small area on the other scan. "is the hippocampus portion of the brain. It's located in the medial temporal lobe. This." He said pointing to Bella's scan "is the same area in Bella's brain. If you notice, it's significantly larger"

Carlisle pulled off the two scans and replaced it with a series of others. "Now" he continued fighting to remain as detached as possible. "Here is a series of scans we took magnifying on that one area."

"What are those?" Bella asked pointing at the dots and trails of lights on the images. She didn't know much about this but it looked wrong.

Carlisle's shoulders slumped in defeat. His effort to be professional and clinical deteriorated rapidly.

"We don't know. Not exactly."

"You _don't_ know?" Edward asked incredulously. His patience which had been fraying steadily finally snapped. How could Carlisle not know? But even with his own years of medical education with two degrees to show for it, he didn't even understand what he was looking for.

"Edward it's not that simple." Carlisle said patiently for he recognized his son's anger for what it really was…fear. "You see, Bella" he turned to her. "What these trails of light represent are misfiring neurons in your brain, specifically in the part of your brain that is mainly used to store and encode long term memory. Normally misfiring neurons are a sign of epilepsy but taking into consideration your symptoms, that is clearly not what it is. There is also a very faint line here…" he pointed to a almost invisible boundary line on the area he magnified. "From this line up is where the hippocampus should be. Below it is the extraneous portion. The neurons or synapses that are misfiring are originating here and are being distributed to other portions of the brain…specifically the entorhinal cortex, the perirhinal cortex which stores easily accessible or explicit memory as well as the amygdala and the prefrontal cortex which stores emotional memory. I feel these neurons are attacking these portions of the brain almost mimicking an autoimmune disease. I think the hallucinations or visions you are having are a direct result of that. To be honest, I have never seen anything even close to this before." Carlisle looked defeated when he finished.

"This may be obvious Doc, but what about just removing the extra part." Charlie said shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He didn't understand half of what Carlisle said but one word did register and that was "extraneous". If there was a part that didn't belong…remove it, he thought.

Carlisle let out a breath wishing he could do as Bella's father suggested. "It's too risky Charlie. The brain, even for many of us doctors, is still a lot of unchartered territory. There is no telling what other vital functions that part of Bella's brain controls."

With stiff, slow movements Bella sought the chair she had just left and numbly sat back down. Edward was at her side in an instant holding her close to him trying to soothe her.

"It's not as we feared." He whispered urgently into her ear words he didn't know if he believed. "Just because Carlisle doesn't know what it is doesn't mean it's bad."

"It's okay, Edward. I'm okay. I was just caught off guard for a moment." She assured him before her gaze flickered to Carlisle. "What do we do now?" She asked him.

"I took the liberty of overnighting your scans and the list of your symptoms to the Neuroscience Department at Johns Hopkins in Maryland. An esteemed colleague of mine has a top position there and has made many advances in the field. Hopefully, he can add something that I am unable to. In the meantime, I want to arrange for an EEG tomorrow for you. This will record your brain's spontaneous electrical activity. Considering what happened when we did the MRI, I want to get as much information as possible on these bursts of neurons with certain stimuli."

"What happened when you did the MRI?" Edward quickly asked. Already his mind was conjuring images he'd rather not see. He had to remind himself that Bella was here, beside him.

Bella saw his momentary panic and cast a pleading glance at Carlisle, a silent communication to not go into detail about her near catastrophe.

"Nothing, it was nothing Edward." She sought to reassure him. "I just had another hallucination when I took the MRI."

Edward looked to Carlisle to confirm. "It's true Edward. These hallucinations or what can be called an awakened dream state are triggered by the neurons. I also believe they are what's causing the headaches."

"So are we just supposed to wait while this thing is doing God knows what to my daughter." Charlie spoke out. He started to pace and shoved his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"I understand, Charlie. Were I in your place I'd feel the same way." Carlisle told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "But unfortunately that is all we can do for the moment. In the meantime, Bella, I am going to prescribe you a higher dosage of painkillers than the ones you are currently taking. Hopefully, that will help alleviate some of the pressure in your head."

XXXXX

Damon waited until Stefan was locked away in his room to leave. He didn't want or need his own personal Jimminy Cricket trying to talk him out of going to see Bella Swan. Granted, she wouldn't see him...not in his crow form anyway. He hated being out of the loop and right now there was too much going on for him to be content to sit and wait. Damon Salvatore was not a patient man and even less so now that he was a vampire regardless of the time he had at his disposal.

He took to the skies with only one goal in mind...to be with the sister he had thought he lost and to find out what the hell was going on.


	13. bared souls lie bleeding

A/N: Here is a nice long chapter filled with angst and even a couple of flashbacks. Enjoy!

My Bare Soul Lies Bleeding

Stefan picked up his phone to call Elena. It was late back in Mystic Falls but he knew she would be up and frankly after the days events, he was desperate to hear her voice. It was the only thing right now that could provide the soothing balm he needed to calm his chaotic thoughts.

She picked up on the first ring and he closed his eyes in gratitude as soon as he heard her breathy greeting.

"Hey, I miss you." She told him. He could hear the relief in her voice.

"Me too. You have no idea." He said truthfully.

She chuckled then "Oh I think I do. But seriously, something's wrong. I can hear it in your tone."

She knew him too well but he was way past trying to hide anything from her. Elena was not only perceptive but persistent and right now he could only be grateful for that. Stefan knew he couldn't speak to Damon, not really. Here was a situation that should have brought them closer but it only seemed to widen the chasm that was already between them.

He told Elena what happened, trying to work through his own emotions and confusion as he did so.

"Oh my God, Stefan, is she okay?"

Stefan sighed. "I don't know. Damon and I left. Her boyfriend was starting to get suspicious as to why we were hanging around so long."

"Hmm, I can certainly understand that."

"Yeah, well Damon couldn't. He would have stayed if I didn't practically drag him out of there."

"Well, he's not exactly thinking rationally right now."

"Does he ever?"

"That's not fair, Stefan. You just finished telling me the girl was reliving memories of the two of them while she was unconscious. That must have really thrown him."

"You're right. Of course, you're right. I'm sorry. To be honest it threw me too."

"I just had a thought. You're going to think it's crazy but..."

"Crazier than vampires, werewolves and witches running rampant in Mystic Falls?" He asked with a smile.

She chuckled. "Point taken."

"So what is this insane thought of yours?"

"Well...maybe those memories aren't real. Vampires compel. Maybe those memories were planted by someone."

"I'd be lying if I said the thought didn't occur to me but...no I don't think so. Those memories...no one could know unless they were there. And besides Damon told me on the way home, he had tried to compel her and it didn't work."

"Vervain?" Elena asked hopefully.

Stefan shook his head even knowing Elena couldn't see him. "She never heard of it. Thought it was some sort of pain medication he was trying to give her."

"Curiouser and curiouser. Back to the plan then...Bonnie is going to do a spell on the grimoire tomorrow to see if she can find any reference in there to whatever caused this."

"Thank Bonnie for helping like this."

"I will."

"So is everything okay there. I worry about you."

"Surprisingly it's pretty quiet...for once. Nope this time it looks like all the action is on your side of the country."

XXXXX

Edward found himself outside of Carlisle's office door after leaving Bella's room to give her some time to speak privately with her mother. Though he knew the separation was a brief one, being physically away from her breathed anxiety into him so sharp and intense he almost turned back.

He knocked on the door before entering more out of politeness than necessity. Carlisle already knew that he was lingering in the hallway.

"I've just been going over Bella's tests again." Carlisle stated glancing down at the papers that covered every inch of the large desk. _It's really quite extraordinary._

Edward suppressed the growl he felt trying to escape at Carlisle's thoughts. He was acting like this was a fascinating medical mystery that needed to be solved, not the life of his mate.

Carlisle saw Edward's expression and was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I've just never come across anything like this before."

"Have you come up with _anything_…anything at all Carlisle?" Edward hated that he sounded so desperate.

"I wish I had something more conclusive to tell you but I don't. There is something else I wanted to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Edward was anxious and Carlisle's thoughts were not forthcoming anymore.

"Please sit down Edward. I know you're anxious to get back to Bella but in light of recent events, I feel the need to have this conversation." Carlisle stopped and looked directly at his son, watched him sit down slowly, apprehension visible in every line of his body.

"Dr. Gerandy's initial diagnosis of Bella wasn't wholly incorrect."

"What exactly does that mean, _initial diagnosis_?"

But Carlisle ignored the question; a determined, quiet anger taking hold. He hadn't planned on having this conversation yet, if ever. But he couldn't contain himself…not anymore…not after knowing the full extent of the damage Edward had unknowingly wrought.

"I am not going to ask what you told her that day we left…I wouldn't invade your privacy that way but whatever was said nearly destroyed her. Did you know that she was catatonic for a whole week after we left; not eating, not sleeping, not talking, not responding to anyone? They were going to put her on suicide watch…" Carlisle shook his head in disgust. "_Suicide watch_, Edward. And even after that week, she barely responded unless she was spoken to. Is that the normal, _healthy_ human life you imagined for her when you came up with your plan? And God, I had agreed" He sank his face into his hands with a half sob. "…I had agreed knowing it was wrong…guessing what could happen. Why?"- He looked back up at Edward with eyes full of regret – "Because while I disagreed with you, I understood what you wanted and how much it cost you to make that decision. Then months later, this still beautiful, _still broken_ girl, despite how you left…despite _everything_…risked her life by exposing herself to the Volturi…a risk, by all counts, she should've never walked away from and only by the grace of God she did, to save you. _You_, who abandoned her so cruelly. I need to know Edward…" he paused to compose himself. "I need to know what you're intentions are. Are you going to change your mind about changing her now that we know the situation may not be as dire as we first thought?" Carlisle's butterscotch eyes bore into Edward's.

The wooden arms of the chair cracked and disintegrated under Edward's usually nimble hands. If it weren't for the fact that he was sitting down, he would have dropped to his knees prostrate in his torment over Carlisle's uncharacteristic anger. Edward knew he deserved it all..the anger…the mistrust…it was all on him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around himself like he had seen Bella do so many times in Charlie's memories. He didn't understand the action at the time but now then knowledge of why she did that assailed him full force…he would fall apart if he didn't.

"I didn't know." He sobbed, the cry sounding like a wounded animal. "God…I didn't know. How _could _I? " Edward's mind went back to that dark place when he committed the most blasphemous act he had ever done. He had heard her cry out to him but kept walking, knowing if he hesitated, all of his fragilely constructed resolve would crumple. How sightless he had been believing that Bella felt as humans usually feel…thinking she was in the throes of first love and would continue on as any girl her age would even though part of him never wanted her to.

Each step he had taken away from her was laden with nearly insurmountable weights. Thoughts of her had consumed him every day, every hour every second while he was away. Whoever said "out of sight, out of mind" was so absolutely, horribly wrong. The passage of time only made the despair worse. There were no distractions from that…not even his vigilant if not failed hunt for Victoria could provide him with that.

Carlisle watched his son rock himself back and forth and felt immediate regret for being so harsh. "Son, I…"

Edward let out a bitter laugh. "I was coming back you know. Each day my determination to stay away waned until I couldn't remember why I was staying away in the first place. I was forming a course of action…thinking of what I could tell her so she would forgive me knowing all the while my carefully scripted words would disappear the moment I saw her. Then Rosalie called…" His face twisted unnaturally as he remembered.

_ **Rio Di Janeiro Brazil One Week Ago**_

_He sat silent in the dusty darkness for a long fraction of time still not comprehending the words that came from Rosalie's mouth._

"She's dead, Edward."

"Threw herself off a cliff"

"Alice saw it"

"Too late."

_Too late…too late…the words echoed through his head branding him. No! It wasn't true! She promised. He heard her promise. She would not be reckless. Bella kept her promises._

_So he dialed a number he had once vowed never to call again. He needed to prove Rosalie's sick little joke wrong._

_"Swan residence." Answered a voice he had never heard before' adolescent but husky…a boy on the cusp of manhood._

_"This is Dr. Cullen." He had said in a perfect imitation of his father's voice. "May I please speak to Charlie?"_

_"He's not here." The boy snarled. Edward was mildly surprised by the anger in the voice but couldn't care less at that point._

_"Well, where is he then?"_

_After a brief silence the boy answered him. "He's at the funeral."_

_At first he was angry…so, so angry. The phone crushed to dust in his fist. He wouldn't even have the satisfaction of throwing it across the room. He took out his rage in a maelstrom of destruction, annihilating everything in the rotting hovel of a room he had sequestered himself in. He was angry at himself, angry at his decisions, at Rosalie who was the smug messenger, at Alice who's vision came too late, at the boy that answered the phone and what shook him the most was his anger at Bella. She had broken her promise._

_"I was coming back to you." he whispered brokenly on his knees, his fingers fisting in the threadbare sheets of the torn mattress._

_Nothing could have prepared Edward for the pain then. It came at him like a tsunami; wave after wave of pure unadulterated grief washed over him, drowning him just as sure as his Bella, his love had drowned. His love, his life, his meaning for existence…gone._

**Forks Hospital Present Day**

Carlisle's comforting hand on his shoulder brought Edward back to the present. He looked into the sorrowful eyes of his father and continued. "I had thought what I felt when James had attacked Bella was bad enough until the day I walked away from her. Foolishly, I thought that was the worst but Carlisle…I was wrong… _so, so wrong_. What I felt that day…I can't...I can't even put into words. It felt like I was being torn apart cell by cell. I cried…I _actually_ cried." Edward gave into the bitter laugh again. "I haven't shed a tear in over ninety years but that day I did." He could still recall staring at the crystalline venom tear in silent wonder. He swallowed painfully.

"So...you ask me if I intend to change my mind." He said gruffly, tiredly…determined. "The answer is no. Whether it is eight months from now or eighty years from now, I can't go through that again. One life time is not enough. it could never be enough. I want to marry her Carlisle, marry her and make her mine…_forever_."

XXXXX

If transforming into a crow weren't so convenient at times like these, Damon would never do it. The feathers were itching the hell out of him. It had taken him more time than he would have liked to find the window of Bella's room. The blinds were closed but luckily he could position himself to get a glimpse of what was going on in the room. He could almost hear Elena's voice in his head scolding him for being a voyeur invading people's privacy but he mentally shrugged it off. He needed to do this...to make sure she was okay.

Bella had no idea she was being watched as sat cross legged on the bed giving her cell phone a disgusted look. Edward had left to go speak with Carlisle and suggested she call her mother in the meantime. Jacksonville was three hours ahead but Bella knew her mother would be up. Frankly she was surprised Renee hadn't called her yet given her nervously neurotic tendencies. She shrugged. Might as well get this over with, she thought.

Bella hit the number on her speed dial. It never even completed a full ring before Renee' picked up.

"Hi, Mom." Bella said sheepishly into the phone.

"Bella…what's going on? When Charlie called…" her words came out in such a rush that Bella cringed.

"Mom, calm down. Everything's fine." It was a lie but with everything going on she needed Renee to stay exactly where she was…safe in Jacksonville. "I just had a really bad headache. Carlisle did some tests."

"And…"

"And nothing. Carlisle is still reviewing them but nothing dire is happening."

"Are you sure? I could fly out there if you need me."

"No. Stay in Florida mom. You hate the cold anyway."

She laughed. "Well that's certainly true. But Bella, if you need me…"

"I'll always need you mom." Bella blinked back the tears that rose to her eyes, surprised that what she said was true. "But I'm good. No worries, okay?"

She. Was. Lying. Damon thought as he watched her through the glass of the window. He always knew when Isabella was lying and this time was no exception. Damon didn't bother to think about the implications that the line drawn between this Bella and that of his sister were suddenly blurred and he now recognized them as one and the same.

The crimson blush stain that blended with the pale ivory of her cheeks, the picking at her thumb cuticles with her index finger, the way she gnawed at her bottom lip with her teeth; these were all the same tells that he was familiar with. Isabella was always a bad liar. She was just so inherently good she could not get away with it…at least not with him or Stefan. She didn't do it to be sneaky or manipulative, like so many others he knew. No, she did it to protect others, even at the cost of her own misery.

He thought back to a day that he caught her in one such lie and it still made him grit his teeth in fury.

**_Mystic Falls September 13, 1862_**

_Damon wandered through the house searching every room save for his father's study. The door was closed and he knew that Giuseppe was ensconced in there doing his annual ritual this day of drinking himself to oblivion before he passed out drunk on bourbon; remembering or forgetting, Damon neither knew or cared as long as he stayed away from Isabella. To his knowledge she never knew nor did she ever inquire as to why their father holed himself up on her birthday each year or why their father looked at her with such disdain. Damon never wanted her to know._

_She wasn't in her room nor was she anywhere in the house. It was good then that she was outside somewhere, away from Giuseppe. Who knew what he would say to her given the opportunity. Both Stefan and himself usually managed to keep her busy on her birthday, to keep her from asking the inevitable about why their father never celebrated with them. Every year there was some excuse and he feared the day the excuses would run out._

_But today, he had to pick up her present at the post office. It was a leather bound copy of Wuthering Heights by some author named Emily Bronte that he ordered months ago from Harper and Brothers Publishing in New York. It was one of her favorite books and he knew she still didn't own a copy; not that the bookstores around the area were well stocked any longer. The south had other priorities now._

_Damon fervently hoped that she was with Stefan. He couldn't find him either. Not daring to call out for either one of them for fear that Giuseppe would crawl out of his hole, he continued his search._

_He found her alone, sitting by the brook, her legs drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. At first he was so glad to finally locate her, he didn't realize anything was wrong._

_"So there you are." He said announcing his presence._

_He had startled her. He could tell by the way she jumped in her own skin before her head turned further away from him and she wiped the corners of her eyes with her sleeve. Damon realized she was crying then and he immediately wanted to know why. He sat beside her tentatively._

_"I brought you something." He dangled the fabric bag in front of her only to be met with disinterest. This was not like Isabella at all, he thought. Usually she would attack him with a grin demanding to know what he had for her. Instead, she just shrugged._

_"You didn't have to get me anything." She replied. He didn't like it that she still refused to meet his gaze._

_"But it's your birthday."_

_No response, not even a flicker of emotion. She just sat there picking at her nail cuticles._

_"It's from New York." He said hoping to entice her._

_She looked at him then. Her eyes red rimmed and uncertain. "I really don't need anything but thank you." She never even reached for the bag he held._

_"Okay, what's wrong?" Damon asked bluntly. He was tired of trying to coax her and seeing the evidence of her recent tears so obvious on her face, he couldn't hold back anymore._

_Isabella looked at him wide eyed with shock, her face turning a tinge of pink."What…what do you mean" she stuttered out " Nothing's wrong."_

_"So you just happen to shed tears for no apparent reason, then"_

_"No." she retorted. "Who said I was crying? I'm fine."_

_"Clearly you are _not_." He said harsher than he intended. "Please, cara, tell me what's wrong and I can fix it. Don't I always?" He said softer this time. His voice taking on a pleading tone._

_Isabella scrambled up and started to walk briskly away. He caught up to her easily, lightly grasping her arm, forcing her to turn to him. Damon studied her more closely this time ascertaining that at least physically she was okay from what he could tell. She worried her bottom lip, darting her eyes everywhere except on him._

_"Damon, _nothing_ is wrong. Now why don't you take the gift that I clearly do not deserve and send it back. _Please!_" She begged, struggling to free herself of his grip and although it was gentle, it was also immovable._

_Damon's heart was breaking. He had never seen her so forlorn, so heart wrenchingly sad. He needed to know why so he could fix it, he needed to know who made her feel this way so he could hurt them just as much._

_"Why? Why do you think you don't deserve my gift?"_

_New tears leaked from her eyes then and he ached to see her this way. "I don't deserve anything. Not after what I did. I don't know how you and Stefan can even look at me."_

_He fought the urge to chuckle. That Isabella had done something so reprehensible was laughable to him. "What did you do then that was so terrible, hmm? Did you fill my shoes with honey again? Put itching powder in my bed?" He joked._

_Isabella's face paled leaving no traces of the blush that had flushed her cheeks earlier. "Father…he told me the truth…I killed her Damon…_I killed our mother._"_

_Damon looked like he could breathe fire in that moment. The truth that he and Stefan tried so hard to shield her from came out. He could only guess what cruel words Giuseppe threw at her and in that moment, he never wanted to kill a human being so much, even if it was his own father._

_"Damn him." Damon seethed clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. "Damn his black soul to hell." He grasped her in a tight hug soothing the back of her hair with his shaking fingers._

_"Is it true then?" she asked quietly her voice muffled by his shirt._

_He pulled back and looked at her, holding her face in his hands unable to stop his own eyes from getting moist. "Isabella, listen to me. You. Did. Not. Kill. Her. You didn't."_

_"But father said…"_

_"Forget what he said!" Damon roared making Isabella wince. "He is just an angry, bitter old man. Yes, she died in child birth with you but you did not kill her. If anything it was the inept midwife who attended the birth."_

_"So this is why he hates me so…why he disappears with his drink on my birthday every year…why he ignores me as if I shouldn't even exist. Perhaps I shouldn't." She whispered to herself, those last words broke the control Damon was having with his own tears. They flowed silently down his face. Isabella wiped them quickly away with her thumbs. "Please don't Damon. Not on my behalf."_

_He shook his head not even believing that she was trying to comfort him._

_"Why did no one tell me?" She asked. "All these years, I thought…" She shook her head. "I don't know what I thought…just that we were always in it together…you know…Damon and Isabella against the world or at least against Father. It's so obvious he shows such a preference for Stefan but I had no idea…He actually has a reason…a reason to hate _me_…his own daughter. How can you and Stefan not hate me too?"_

_And Damon knew then that although just because she never asked, didn't mean she wasn't aware. He sat down on the lush green grass, pulling her down beside him._

_"Oh piccola, how could I hate someone Mother loved so much?" He let out a brie, sad laugh. "I never told you this but she used to talk to you while you were still in the womb. She made me talk to you too…although I thought it _completely_ ridiculous at the time…talking to a lump in my mother's belly." He rolled his eyes. "I saw her those last few moments of her life." Damon's voice turned serious again. "She was dying and she knew it but she held you and looked at you with so much love. Even then she knew what the future would hold…what Father would do. He wouldn't even look at you. She made me promise then to always love and protect you as she knew Father would not. But she didn't need to make me promise anything. I already loved you." He swallowed painfully. "You were the last and the very best gift she ever gave me."_

**Forks Hospital Present Day**

Damon shook himself from the painful memory and turned his attention back to the conversation that was still going on inside. Bella was still on the phone with her mother and it was obvious he missed a big chunk of the conversation, a very big chunk.

"It's pretty serious isn't it?"

Bella thought she heard in Renee's voice what she was so unwilling to say out loud; that she feared her only daughter was about to jump head long into the same mistakes she did. "It is." Bella agreed. "Edward…well…he is what I want mom. I have never been so sure about anything as much as I am about this. You and dad will just have to learn to accept that."

To her shock, Renee chuckled. "Oh, baby. I knew which way the wind was blowing back in Phoenix."

"So you're not mad?"

"Oh Bella. You are the most middle aged eighteen year old I have ever known. Even when you were little, you always were older than your years. If you say you are sure, than I believe you. Just don't make me a grandma anytime soon. I'm way too young."

"Mom! He hasn't…I mean we haven't…it _isn't_ like that." Bella flustered and her cheeks turning red had nothing to do with lying. "Edward is very old fashioned"

Renee snorted. "Really, Bella?" Her mother asked disbelievingly.

"Really. Listen I have to go."

"Okay Bella I love you. Keep me updated…on _everything_."

Bella pressed the end button on her phone and shook her head Trust Renee to bring up sex. She heard someone clear their throat and her attention was immediately focused on the looming figure in the doorway.

_Jacob._

He looked uncomfortable standing there, his arms behind his back as he watched her. She had mixed feelings about him showing up. She was glad to see him but with Edward still nearby, she knew if he got one whiff of Jacob's canine smell, hell would break loose. Bella was pretty confident of Edward's ability to control his anger. She couldn't however, speak for Jake.

"Jake. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged noncommittally and ventured further into the room. "Charlie called Billy."

"You shouldn't be here"

"Why? Can't a guy just visit a friend in the hospital? We _are_ still friend's aren't we Bella?"

"Of course we are." She bristled. "It's just that…"

"You are afraid of what your leech boyfriend will say. I get it. What's the matter Bella? You don't trust _him_ to keep control?"

"It's actually you I'm more worried about." She mumbled under her breath so low that he couldn't hear. "What's behind your back?" she asked him trying to lighten the tension in the room.

He smiled then, tossing her the small stuffed animal wolf at her. "A present."

She caught it and inspected it with a chuckle. "Cute." She said not hiding the sarcasm in her voice. "Thank you."

"I figured you needed something warm to snuggle up with at night."

The implications of what he was saying were not lost on Bella. "So not funny." She said throwing the stuffed animal back at him. He caught it with a laugh as we walked over to sit next to her on the bed.

"I'm just sayin'…but seriously Bells. What's going on?"

Damon wished he had a bag of popcorn to watch this show. It was just starting to get good. This guy…this…giant…must be the subject of the conversation he overheard the night before. And did he just call her Bells? What the hell kind of moniker was that? It made her sound like she should be ringing with every move she made. He didn't like this guy already. No wonder why pretty boy Romeo did not want Bella anywhere near this kid. He wondered if he was still at the hospital and what would happen if he walked in on this little scenario. Damon also wondered if Bella would be more truthful with her friend than she was with her mother. He wouldn't have to wait long…already she was picking at her cuticles.

"Um, nothing. You know I've been getting these headaches so Carlisle just wanted to check them out."

Hmm, Damon thought. No mention of the unconscious state she was in when she was brought to the hospital in the first place.

"Cut the crap Bella. You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth." Her chin jutted stubbornly daring him to argue with her.

"Then why were you brought here in an ambulance?"

"I don't owe you an explanation." She snapped back angrily. He couldn't know. He would start making assumptions that were true and she didn't want to make things worse.

"You know there was a time that you would tell me anything Bella. It's all changed now that he's back."

"Please Jake." She touched his arm. "I thought we've been through this already" She sighed tiredly.

"Maybe you have but I'm not finished with this conversation." He grasped her chilled hands in between his two warm ones. "You feel this? _This_ is warmth. One of the many things the parasite can't give you. It would be so easy for us Bella. As easy as breathing. You wouldn't have to change for me Bella. You can't say you haven't thought about it."

No she couldn't say that, because she had. For one brief but infinitesimal moment she had thought about it. They were in the kitchen of her home and his lips were descending on hers. And she _had_ seen it…life with Jacob and he was right it would have been so easy…at first…until he began to resent her for not being able to give him what he wanted because she was still in love with someone else and she would wonder constantly when he would come to her to tell her that he was sorry…that he had imprinted and she would become another Leah Clearwater. Well…not exactly. Bella knew deep down that she could never love Jake as much as Leah had loved Sam. And before his lips reached their final destination, the phone rang…and that changed everything.

Bella pulled her hands free and got up, leaving Jacob to remain sitting on the bed. She pulled her hair from her face in frustration. "I have thought about it and I'm sorry if it hurts you but even if Edward didn't come back it would have never worked and I am sure you know the reasons why."

Jacob grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him. "Why don't you explain it to me just so we're clear." Jacob said through gritted teeth.

Outside Damon fluttered his feathers angrily. This Jacob kid was being a bit too aggressive for his liking and he wasn't above staging an intervention. He cawed loudly letting his displeasure be known.

Bella was about to shout angrily at Jacob when she heard the sound. It was the same sound she heard last night when she had her nocturnal visitor.

"What the _hell _was that?" Jacob questioned letting go of Bella and moving towards the window. He saw nothing but the bird flying away. "Damn bird." He muttered.

Edward had heard them as he was coming down the hall and had to force himself to keep a human's pace as he hurried. By the sound of it, Jacob was getting angry and he didn't trust him anywhere near Bella. The conversation he just had with Carlisle had left him feeling raw and exposed; like his soul, if he had one, was laid bleeding and bare. Now he had to deal with the mutt. He could hear the increased tempo of Bella's heart getting louder as he approached. If he hurt her…physically or otherwise…

"Jacob." Edward fumed as he entered the room. "I knew I smelled something off." His lips were twisted in disgust.


	14. Through the Guidance of A Witch

A/N - I want to thank you all for your reviews. Many of you seemed to really like the last chapter and I have to admit I love writing angst, so thank you. A few of you have queried if I have a medical degree based on what I wrote in chapter 12...I don't (my degree is actually in Mass Communications- Television), but I am grateful it appears that I pulled off the medical mumbo jumbo well even though it may have confused some of you. I actually had the idea of what I wanted to be "wrong" with Bella (and no, it was never going to be a brain tumor) so I did some good old fashioned research. My research on where past-life memory is stored wasn't so fruitful...it is theorized that that there is a universal memory bank for those; so I scratched that idea as it wouldn't have worked with the story so instead I focused on long term memory, how it is processed and where it is stored.

Just a brief note on this chapter. It's not my best and it is short but there are some necessary plot points. I do promise that after this, things will move much faster. No flashbacks...they didn't fit here and I don't want to start throwing in gratuitous flashbacks. I don't want them to appear forced but as a natural transition from what is going on in the "present" and how it relates to the past and vice versa (i.e. why she is always falling in present life...hint - it has to do with a staircase).

Okay, enough yammering and on with the chapter.

* * *

"Jacob." Edward fumed as he entered the room. "I knew I smelled something off." His lips were twisted in disgust. Jacob and Bella were standing by the window as he strode into the room and Edward's eyes had focused briefly on the large black bird before it took off in flight; trying to scrutinize the significance of it's appearance before turning his attention to the unwanted visitor.

"You should talk bloodsucker." Jacob responded, all his senses on high alert. His body tensed, ready to act at the slightest provocation.

Edward saw the dangerous fight stance and hissed already moving closer and taking a position in between Bella and what he saw as a threat. "If this is your way of convincing me, Bella is safe around you, you're not doing a very good job."

Jacob curled his lip up in a snide half smile but relaxed his pose a little. "Ugh, please. I wouldn't hurt her." _Not like you did_.

Edward refused to be provoked by Jacob's thoughts. "Maybe not intentionally."

Jacob may have believed that but Edward didn't. Having insight into Jacob's mind, he knew the boy wouldn't deliberately hurt her. As much as it sickened him and fed the fires of jealousy that were constantly licking at his heels, Jacob was in love with Bella.

But he was still new, immature. He hadn't had time to stabilize his reactions, to gain control over his body instead of letting it control him. One word, one move could cause the beast within Jacob to rear it's ugly head and if that happened anywhere near Bella's vicinity…well Edward's mind just refused to go there.

"No, you're the one that excels at that." Jacob mocked. _He shoots…he scores._ He thought making a slam dunk motion with his hands.

"Both of you stop. Just stop right now." Bella demanded. "I won't have the two of you engaging in some kind of supernatural pissing contest. We're in a _hospital_ for crying out loud." She looked pointedly at Jake, reprimanding him with her eyes. She knew full well that he was the instigator here. She couldn't hear his thoughts like Edward could but she knew Jake's body language and knew he was saying a lot more in his head than came out his mouth. "Jacob was just visiting and now he's leaving." She said pushing Jacob towards the door. "Thank you for coming Jake and thanks for the gift."

"Sure, sure. See ya soon Bells." Jacob said before planting a kiss on her cheek which earned him a hateful glare from Edward. He chuckled, getting the reaction he wanted.

Edward cringed as heard Jacob whistling as he walked down the hall. Sooner or later that mutt would have the smugness wiped off his face but for now his attention was turned to the small stuffed wolf that lay nearly forgotten on the bed. He absently picked it up wanting nothing more than to rip it apart and watch gleefully as the stuffing would fly around the room. He caught Bella staring at him with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're not seriously going to make a big deal over a stuffed animal that barely cost ten dollars, are you?"

Edward smiled sadly and offered a derisive chuckle. "How well you know me." He shrugged and put the small wolf down. "It's not so much the gesture but the meaning behind it."

"I thought we've been through this." Bella sighed in exasperation. "Jake is my _friend_. That's _all_ he will ever be."

"But he wants to be so much more and as much as I want to pummel him for that, I can't fault him for it."

"He can't have what is already yours..what has _always_ been yours."

"_Are_ you? Really mine, I mean?"

Bella wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his hard chest. "Oh, Edward. I know you still beat yourself up for leaving and I admit it will take me awhile to begin to believe that when you're not with me, you're going to come back, but..." she felt him shudder against her as he reciprocated her embrace, holding her even closer against him. "...But never doubt that I am yours for as long as you want me."

"_Forever_." He whispered gruffly, resting his chin on her head.

"I would do _anything_ to prove to you that I feel the same way. That no one could come between us."

He pulled back to look down into her deep chocolate orbs gaging the depth of conviction in her words. It was difficult for him to believe that he was so lucky to have this second chance when he so callously abandoned her under the misguided notion of keeping her safe. Now it seemed ridiculous to him.

"Anything?"

"Anything." She confirmed.

"I wasn't planning on doing this now...tonight...but..." he swallowed convulsively past the well of emotion that suddenly found it's way to his throat. "I want to marry you, Bella."

Bella's eyes popped open and she looked at him with both wonder and apprehension in her gaze.

"You do?"

"There is nothing I want more."

He looked at her with love and trepidation. He was afraid that she would turn him down, she thought and as much as the prospect of marriage terrified her, she couldn't hurt him. She _did _want to be with him forever...and whether they got married now or five years from now, it didn't matter...not if she was turned soon. She would always be eighteen so what difference did it make?

Edward was feeling more and more uneasy as Bella deliberated his words. He shouldn't have mentioned it so soon, he thought. He should have asked her properly with candlelight, roses and his mother's ring; not here in the hospital with the scent of sickness surrounding them. He should've waited until their relationship was on more secure footing. There were a lot of mistakes he had to atone for. Maybe, despite what she said, she didn't want to commit to him that way just yet. As much as it hurt he was trying to prepare himself for a negative response.

"Bella?" he prompted, his voice unsure.

Bella looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes and smoothed her hand down his cheek. With three simple words, he didn't think anyone ever felt happier than he did right here in this very moment. "I want the same thing too."

XXXXX

Damon swallowed the shot of Gran Patron Platinum, feeling the burn steadily glide down his throat like little licks of flame. It was a good burn, like the slow smoldering blaze he always felt when Elena was around with her doe brown eyes that always seemed to reach into the very depths of his core and manage to tug on the last vestiges of humanity he had left. It reminded him of someone else's chocolate brown eyes as the images of Isabella and Bella Swan; one from the past, one from the present, swam and morphed into one behind his closed eyelids.

He just finished downing another shot when he heard Stefan's not so stealthy footsteps en route down the stairs.

"Where have you been?"

Damon opened one eye at his brother and smirked at the broody expression on his brother's face."Hello Mom." He chuckled at Stefan's glare and sat up. "I was being the proverbial fly on the wall…or more technically on the window sill."

"You went back to the hospital didn't you? Damn it Damon. What if you were caught there? You weren't, were you?"

"Oh relax, neurotic Nellie. It's not like she would see a crow outside her window and go "oh look there's Damon Salvatore, the history teacher." But her loverboy sensed something was amiss. Damon caught the curious way he looked at the window right before his eyes focused angrily on the boy-man that was in Bella's room.

Stefan relaxed only marginally. "You have to keep pushing it, don't you? You can't just leave it alone."

"Hey. It was my idea to come here, I let you tag along. Don't forget who's calling the shots."

"Those _'shots' _are going to draw unnecessary attention to us."

"Perhaps it's time we were a little more proactive. You're used to dealing with adolescent juveniles on an everyday basis. I'm not. It's driving me a little _batty_." He smirked. "Pun intended."

"You want to tell her what we suspect, don't you? What do you think we should lead in with Damon? Hey, do you remember where you were during the Civil War? Or even better, we're vampires and we think you are our reincarnated sister who died in 1864?"

"Hmm, for a moment you almost sounded like me." He gave Stefan a smirk. "I don't think I like it. But let's think about your idea for a moment." He nodded his head and poured another shot. "You know…I don't think it's half bad…a little rough around the edges but once we smooth out the kinks it could work. Option two was my _personal_ favorite."

Stefan gave Damon a look of disgust. "The sick thing is I can't tell if you're serious or not."

Damon got up slowly then, stalking over to his brother and leaned close to him so his hot, tequila breath wafted into his face. "Wanna know what's even sicker? _I _can't even tell if I'm serious or not."

With that, Damon stomped up the steps. He knew he could have been quieter but slamming his feet with each step was so much more satisfying.

Stefan watched his brother ascend the stairs with a rueful expression. It wasn't long before he heard a series of bangs and crashes even some glass breaking along with tormented, angry growls. He knew better than to try to reason with his brother while he was in this state. It was better to let him get whatever he demons he was fighting out of his system. Then he would tell him about what Elena and Bonnie were going to do. Maybe that would stall Damon from his intentions to let the proverbial cat out of the bag.

He suspected that the memories of the past were tearing at his brother now that she was so close. So close and yet still so far out of their reach. Truth was he wasn't faring as well as his brother thought, he was just more successful in hiding it. Usually it was the other way around. Damon was the master at concealing his feelings, usually under the guise of bitter edged sarcasm.

Stefan poured himself a glass of old scotch and sat down waiting for the destruction above him to subside.

XXXXX

That night Bonnie tossed and turned in her sleep; her dreams taking her where daylight never did. She found herself standing at the ruins of the old Salvatore Mansion; eerie late night fog swirled over her calves, making her bristle in apprehension.

"You seek your answers in the wrong place." The gentle female voice said.

Startled, Bonnie turned to the sound knowing who she would find. "Emily." She whispered, staring at the apparition of her ancestor.

The specter that was Emily walked towards a cellar hatch that was nearly obscured by the wild brush and weeds that had grown over it. Bonnie knew that Emily was trying to relay to her that whatever they sought was hidden in the confines of the Salvatore cellar. She could just imagine the sort of gross things that had made their home down their over the years. She though briefly with a shudder of the murky well where they had located the moonstone.

"Why here?" Bonnie couldn't help but ask. "Why not in the Grimoire?"

"It didn't belong there. It belongs here, where it has the most meaning."

Emily's form stood right in front of Bonnie then, making the young girl step back and blink furiously. She hadn't even seen her move. Emily looked at her with an urgency that seemed at odds with the serene ghost. "Please help her. You are the only one that can." She pleaded.

"Why?" Bonnie wanted to know. Why did Emily feel so passionately about this girl…this girl they didn't even know.

"I tried to protect her and failed. It is now up to you to make it right."

"What will happen if I don't...if _I can't?_"

"You _can_." She urged. "On the day of the Sabbat Ostara, the time of rebirth, when there is equal balance between the light and the dark. Your powers will be the strongest for what you must do."

"But I don't _know_ what to do." Bonnie desperately cried out.

"You will."

With those last words, Emily faded into the mist.

"Wait! Emily, wait!" Bonnie called out but it was too late, she had already disappeared.

Bonnie woke up trembling. At least she was still in her bed and not in the middle of the woods in her nightgown this time. She sat up and turned on the lamplight silently wondering if she would see Emily watching her from the dark corners of her room. Nope...all clear, she thought as she scanned the parameters of her bedroom, even going so far as to check under the bed. She would have laughed at herself if she weren't so freaked out.

Ostara, the spring equinox was only two weeks away. There wasn't much time left. With trembling hands and no care for the time, she picked up her cell and called Elena, needed to hear her best friend's voice...to tell her what must be done.

Bonnie was grateful that Elena picked up the phone instead of letting it go to voice mail. Elena's voice was heavy with sleep but perked up immediately once she heard Bonnie's frantic explantation on the phone. It would take a long while that night before sleep claimed either girl.


	15. The Dots Start Connecting

So the pieces are starting to come together now. As always, all recognizable characters are not mine, I am just playing with them for awhile. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming.

* * *

Edward's hands splayed wide over the locker door before slamming it closed and rested his head against the cold metal frame. He was still swallowing the bitter pill Carlisle handed him this morning when he remained adamant that all three of them; him, Jasper and Alice go to school. Edward didn't care about Charlie's ire that the boyfriend who so callously abandoned his daughter in the woods insisted on hovering so devotedly by her side now nor would he concern himself with the suspicious glances of the hospital staff as they wondered why Dr. Cullen would give his son a reprieve from school to be with his girlfriend while she went through a seemingly routine test. But Carlisle did care; which led to Edward's losing the argument and therefore finding himself within the confines of Forks High School instead of where he wanted so desperately to be.

He was so immersed in his thoughts, his enhanced senses never picked up on the person approaching him until he felt a gentle hand on the sleeve of his arm. He turned around so swiftly, his expression so dark, that the unsuspecting girl stepped back from him wide eyed in apprehension.

"Angela." He smiled in relief that it was her and not someone else. She had been nothing but kind to Bella so he could offer her nothing less.

"I...I'm sorry." She stammered. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to find out how Bella was. I...I mean she's okay...isn't she? You wouldn't be here if she wasn't…right?"

Edward fought back the shudder as he glimpsed her memory of the ambulance pulling up the drive of the school and Bella's pale, still form on a gurney as she was placed in the hospital, the Salvatore brothers looking frantic and unnerved as they followed her into the vehicle.

"She will be." He answered quietly still contemplating the relevance of the Salvatores and why they had taken such an unwavering interest in Bella.

Seeing Angela's bravery in approaching Edward Cullen, a crowd of students appeared around them all curious to know about their fellow classmate. He caught Alice looking at him with an almost amused expression on her face.

_Bella would just love all of this attention_, she thought sarcastically.

Edward had to agree. Bella shied from attention as much as many of the other students reveled in it. Forks being the obnoxiously small town where one couldn't do anything without someone noticing, this had the gossip mongers conjuring all sorts of fictitious tales. Apparently, the much looked forward to baseball practice had been completely forgotten as soon as the sirens were heard approaching the school.

He had heard in the minds of others theories of Bella's collapse; everything from a drug overdose to pregnancy...all of them supremely ridiculous of course. He felt trapped by the bodies that invaded his personal space even as he invaded their personal thoughts. He usually managed to keep their internal ramblings to a low din but now, here, they roared at him and he fought valiantly to retain his composure. As quickly as he felt the panic, it subsided and he nodded towards Jasper in gratitude for sending calming waves his way.

"Bella will be fine." He announced hoping whatever he had to say would have the desired effect and disperse the crowd. "I will be sure to tell her of everyone's well wishes."

When it was apparent that he wasn't going to say anything else, most of the students continued along their way, grumbling in dissatisfaction of such a lean amount of information, leaving behind his siblings and Jessica Stanley who stood next to none other than Stefan Salvatore. It was obvious she was waiting for him.

Stefan approached him almost warily and Edward was annoyed that as much as he tried, he could not read his mind...see his intentions. Jessica, however, he could read very well and she was pissed...so pissed that she lost the filter between her brain and her mouth and the facade she wanted everyone else to see crumbled to dust.

"Ugh! Even when she isn't here, she still gets all the attention." Jessica uttered scathingly then a look of pure shock came over her expression. _Did I just say that out loud?_

"Gee so sorry Jessica that Bella's hospitalization has put a kink in your ambitions for little miss popular." Alice gave her a disgusted look.

Edward shook as head and smiled. Alice was nothing if not loyal. No one bad mouthed Bella in Alice's vicinity without a viperous tongue-lashing.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Whatever….Freak" she turned to Stefan and gave him a smile meant to be seductive but it came out looking like a sneer. "Are you coming Stefan?"

Stefan shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "No. I think it's best if you go without me."

Alice and Jasper didn't bother stifling their simultaneous chuckles as a mortified Jessica stumbled down the hall.

"Ouch." Jasper said to Stefan. "I think you broke her heart."

"I'm sure she'll get over it." Stefan said. He didn't like being rude but after two days of having Jessica Stanley dog his every step in the hopes of linking herself to him romantically, he had more than enough. Her obvious mean-spirited envy of Bella only sealed the deal. "So, how is Bella really?" He asked Edward, who stiffened measurably at his words.

"I guess you didn't hear me when I first said she would be fine."

But Stefan wouldn't be swayed from his purpose. "I heard what you said but your face tells a different story."

"You know me for one day and already you can read my expressions?" Edward was incredulous at the unmitigated gall this boy had for prying into something that was none of his business.

Alice side-stepped gracefully in between the two. "You'll have to excuse my brother. He was awake most of the night." She said to Stefan. "Isn't that right Edward?"

Edward was about to ask his sister just what in the hell did she think she was doing when he heard her thoughts come at him loud and clear. _Remember keep your friends close but your enemies closer._

Really? She was quoting the Godfather at him. He would play along...for now. "That's right. I...apologize if I seem…-" _angry, abhorrent to your attentions to my fiancé, suspicious_ – "…less than courteous." He forced the words through his teeth, trying not to choke on them. "It was a rough night."

XXXXX

"Okay, Bella. We're almost done fitting the electrodes on your head. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked her as he gently pasted the flat metal discs onto her scalp. Ordinarily this was a technician's job but with Bella, he felt he had to do this himself. If the hospital staff were suspicious of his insistence that he conduct this test alone with only the assistance of a nurse, no one said a word.

"Like the monster from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein" She admitted.

Carlisle chuckled. "I admit, it's not the best look for you."

Bella groaned good-naturedly at his attempt at humor. "Most definitely not Alice approved head wear. So what do I do?"

"Just lie still while we record your brain activity and look for any abnormalities. I will ask you at points to alternately breathe deeply or quickly and may ask you certain questions to prompt mental stimulation."

"It sounds pretty simple. Just don't ask me any difficult math equations...I may break your expensive machine."

"No math...got it." Carlisle smiled. It never failed to astound him how Bella could always bounce back so quickly. She had been through so much in her short life, especially with his family and yet her resilience in matters that would fell even the most stalwart of humans never waned.

After a half hour of recording normal ranges of alpha and beta waves without any sign of the irregularities he was looking for, Carlisle decided to try some mental prompts. From what Bella had told him, the hallucinations and subsequently the headaches had very definitive triggers. He just needed to find out what they were.

He administered a mild sedative with a low dose of Sumatriptan. He wanted no repeat performances of what happened the day before and if she responded well to the drug, he would write her a scrip for it. He wanted Bella to be in as little pain as possible.

"Bella, I want you to try and recall what happened yesterday before you were brought here. Do you remember what you and your teacher were talking about before the headache started?"

In her memory, Bella saw the enigmatic ice blue eyes of her history teacher as she concentrated on the conversation they were having before everything became blurry.

"Mr. Salvatore was discussing my extra credit assignment with me. It was going to be based on the Civil War…"

Her mind, not of her own accord, drifted beyond the realm of the present back to a time where the sweet scent of magnolia blooms perfumed the air and the stringed sounds of a small orchestra permeated a large ballroom as elegantly dressed figures moved in perfect time to the music of the Lancers Quadrille.

_**Mystic Falls Summer 1864**_

_She casually sipped her lemonade that had long since lost it's refreshing chill as she stood and watched the gaiety surrounding her. Up until now, she had danced each time she was asked and her body was calling for a much needed reprieve. The heat in the overcrowded room mixed with the confining feel of her whalebone corset digging into her sensitive skin under the layers of her gown made her feel flush and tired._

_"You look stunning in ice blue silk" The husky male voice whispered to her. "What happened to the young Isabella, I wonder. You appeared to have grown up overnight."_

_Isabella looked up at the intruder of her solace and sighed. A few years older than she, he was more of a friend to her brothers than to her. He was a rake of the very first order but she knew him too long to be charmed by his overtures._

_"Perhaps you just weren't paying attention." she replied subtly looking for her chaperone, who amazingly, was nowhere to be found._

_"Well I certainly am now." He eyed her appreciatively, his gaze resting a little too long on her décolletage. Part of her was uncomfortable and wanted to squirm under his scrutiny but another part of her felt a shiver of awareness at the affect she was having on him. "Your brothers would not be pleased to see me associating so closely with you." He mused aloud._

_No, they wouldn't, she thought derisively. But they were too busy warring for Katherine Pierce's favors to take notice. "Hmm, which begs the question, why exactly are you tempting fate by standing next to me? Do you need a favor? Have you slighted some poor girl and need me to beg forgiveness for you?"_

_Truthfully, despite his attentions, she couldn't see any other reason for him to be with her when there were so many women that were vying for his notice. She was not yet sixteen, barely a woman yet. Surely, he had some alternative motive._

_He chuckled darkly. "Why Isabella, surely you do not think yourself so lacking in charm or beauty that you wouldn't be of interest to me."_

_Isabella covered her mouth with her white gloved hand to hide a delicate snort. "I think you have been imbibing in the bourbon a little too freely this eve."_

_"Would you care for a dance?" He asked her. "The next set will be starting soon."_

_"No thank you." she replied. "I will just sit this one out. It's quite warm in here."_

_His eyes lit up as he smiled. "I have a wonderful idea then. Let me take you out to the gardens. I know of a perfect spot to sit and collect one's self. It also has the advantage of being much cooler than in here."_

_The offer was tempting, she had to admit. She had no desire to need the smelling salts, she carried in her small evening bad should she feel faint from the heat. That would be way too embarrassing._

_"My chaperone…" She said, still looking around._

_"Is apparently nowhere to be found." He said, his eyes following hers around the room. "Come on." He whispered giving her a wolfish grin. "Live a little dangerously for once."_

_And so she did. It was perhaps the worst mistake she made in her short life. No sooner than they sat down, Joshua Lockwood turned into something infinitely more dangerous than the rake he was purported to be._

_"You were right." She said sitting down, mindful of her hoop skirt. "This is a nice sp…"_

_His lips were on her then, his tongue fervently trying to seek entry past the barrier of her teeth. She pulled away, wiping her mouth._

_"What are you doing?" She asked wide-eyed._

_"What does it look like?" He asked with a sneer before he came at her again. She gave him a resounding smack across the cheek and tried to scramble away from him as fast as possible but her dress was hindering her movements._

_Joshua smiled tauntingly at her with a feral gleam in his brown eyes before he pounced. Her fingers clenched into a fist trying to remember what Damon taught her about how to defend herself against a persistent suitor. She didn't pay too much attention at the time. She thought she would never need that type of instruction._

_Her fist flew at him connecting only with the edge of his jaw doing more damage to his temper levels than to him. She didn't even have a chance to move out of his way before he backhanded her across the face. Her eyes filled with tears at the stinging sensation and she could taste blood from where he split her lip._

_"Why are you doing this?" she cried out._

_"I don't know." Came his surprising answer but he still did not back down. She turned to run but he grabbed at her shoulder to pull her back to him and she heard her dress tear under the force of his grip._

_"Joshua Lockwood!"_

_Isabella heard the incensed voice of Emily Bennett right before she fainted._

**Forks, WA Present Day**

"Bella?…Bella?…Can you hear me? Bella?" The voice echoed to her. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes to a very blurry Carlisle hovering over her with a very concerned expression on his face.

Feeling disoriented, she touched her fingers briefly to her nose, relieved more for Carlisle's sake than her own that there was no blood. Her head didn't hurt much either, thanks to the medication that was given to her.

"Carlisle? What happened?"

He sighed, reassured that she was lucid. "You seemed to go into a trance. Then all of a sudden you were crying out. Don't you remember?" He was fitting her with sphygmomanometer to check her blood pressure.

Bella didn't know how much to reveal to him without him thinking she was insane. The truth was that this time, she _did _remember and she wished she didn't. She almost expected to find her lip split and her clothes torn…it was that real…that vivid.

"Not really." She finally answered after some deliberation with herself. "It was very vague and like a dream."

"More like a nightmare, I'd venture." He replied. "So, nothing?" he asked as he took swiftly removed the electrodes.

She really didn't want to disappoint him and judging by the expression on his face, he was just that. "It's going to sound odd but I was dreaming about ballrooms and hoop dresses…southern belle style. You know how I feel about dancing so it really was a nightmare." She tried to joke to add some levity.

He wasn't too pleased with her nondescript answer, she could tell. "I'm sorry to disappoint you." she added sincerely.

Carlisle's face looked nothing but astonished at her sad apology. "Oh, Bella. I am only disappointed for _your_ sake and for my inability to help you at the moment. Please don't apologize to me." He smiled. "Now I am going to take a look at the read-outs. Just sit tight."

When he was out of her line of vision, Bella took some time to further digest and analyze her "dream". The question of why Damon Salvatore figured in it…_again_, although he wasn't there in physical form, confounded her. He was her brother in this dream too. There was a mention of brothers in the plural. Did that mean that Stefan was supposed to be her brother too? It made absolutely no sense. Why had her mind inadvertently conjured up this alternate reality? Maybe she _was _schizophrenic. It was the only logical conclusion she could come up with despite the protests from Carlisle that she wasn't, in fact, going crazy.

She heard a muffled curse from Carlisle and it was shocking almost as much as it was amusing to hear him utter such a harsh obscenity. To her knowledge, Carlisle never cursed. What was on that test that made him react so uncommonly?

"Carlisle? What is it?" Bella turned to look at him. He was shaking his head back and forth in confusion. Now she was worried.

"I…I'm not sure." He finally stammered out walking over to her with the long spreadsheet in his hands looking more than a little confused.

Oh, _that_ couldn't be good, she thought. She hopped off the examining table and he spread the long paper on it. All she saw was a series of wavy lines.

"So, what are we looking at?"

"These lines represent your brain activity. Specifically we were looking for anomalies or breaks in the standard expected pattern. These two lines here"-he pointed at the paper with the tip of his pen- "represent alpha and beta waves that are typically the most active when you are awake. These other two lines are records of delta and theta waves. They started when you were put under light sedation; which is completely normal."

"And the other line? It's all over the place."

"There _isn't_ supposed to be another line, Bella." Carlisle said with the utmost gravity.

"Wow. Uh, okay...so what does that mean?"

Carlisle shook his head. "It's inconclusive." he smiled to reassure her. "Look, don't worry. We'll figure this out. I want to arrange for a brain mapping." at her horrified expression, he sought to explain. "It's not as scary as it sounds. It's the same procedure as before with the electrodes only a special machine that makes a color coded map of the signals from your brain. We don't have the equipment here, but I will arrange to have one delivered."

"And will this brain mapping give us the answers?"

"I hope so."

Since there was no further reason to keep her in the hospital, Carlisle discharged her later that morning to her father's care. He gave her prescriptions for Imitrex for the headaches and iron pills since her blood tests showed a low iron count. Bella had asked Carlisle not to say anything to Charlie or Edward. She would do it in her own time, in her own way. Not that there was much to say at this point. Carlisle reluctantly agreed.

Once home, Bella couldn't take Charlie's watchful eyes dissecting her every move as if she would break with any deep breath. He wasn't a hoverer by nature so he didn't do it very well. She finally convinced him after a long argument to go to the police station. She was fine and would probably lounge around the house anyway. He grumbled a bit but she noticed he looked sort of relieved that she didn't need him to hang out with her.

"You have the number at the station. You call me for anything, okay?"

"I will Dad. Now go. I'll be fine. I promise."

She waited until a half an hour after he left before she was convinced he wasn't going to turn around and come back. Donning her jacket and putting her cell phone in her pocket, she dodged rain drops on her way to her truck. She didn't intend to go far, she just needed to clear her head and she couldn't do that sitting around at home.

**Mystic Falls, VA Present Day**

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline tredged through the forest towards the remains of the old Salvatore estate. The sun was on it's descent in the sky casting an eerie glow to the surrounding trees making them look like they had come to life.

"This place creeps me out." Caroline said with a shiver. "Are we getting closer?"

"Almost there." Elena said remembering the last time she had been here.

"This is it." Bonnie said with a sigh of satisfaction. "I think the cellar door is on the other side. Watch your steps guys."

Bonnie walked towards the back of what was left of the house, trying to envision what she saw in her dream. She waved her flashlight around on the ground looking for anything that could look like a wooden covering.

"Ouch!" Elena said tripping over something she couldn't see.

"I told you to be careful, Elena."

"I think I found it." Elena looked closer at the object she tripped over; a large green slab covered by brush and plant life. No wonder no one had noticed it before. It blended in perfectly with the landscape. "Yup...found it."

The three girls converged around the slanted doorway in the ground. A heavy rusted chain sealed the doors shut.

"Okay Caroline. Do your stuff." Bonnie said.

"If bats start flying out at me I am _so_ outta here."

"This coming from the vampire." Elena smirked.

"Hey! I'm still a girl...a _very strong _girl..." she said as she ripped the door of it's hinges with a satisfied grin."...but a girl none the less."

Elena shined the flashlight down into the opening to reveal an uneven stone staircase. She couldn't even see what lay at the bottom. It sent a chill up her spine at the thought of descending downward. But she reminded herself that they...that she was doing this for Stefan...and if she were to be completely honest with herself, she was doing it for Damon too.

"Okay. Let's do this." she said as she took the first step.

An hour into the search brought nothing but hairfuls of cobwebs and dirt smudged clothes. Exhausted, Elena sat down on something to rest her legs and to think of where Emily might put something down here.

"It would help to actually know what we were looking for." Elena stated out loud.

"Emily didn't say." Bonnie called out from somewhere off in the distance of the cellar.

"Great. We're covered in filth all on the basis of a few words from a ghost." Caroline muttered rolling her eyes in Elena's direction. "Hey what are you sitting on?"

Elena looked down hoping she wasn't on something totally gross. "It's just an old trunk." She said relieved. "Oh my God! An old trunk. How could I be so stupid?"

Elena immediately got up and tried to pry open the top.

"Let me." Caroline intervened, getting the trunk open easily. The hinges creaked in protest after not being opened in well over one hundred years.

"Carol Lockwood would have a field day with this old stuff." Caroline mused taking out a light blue dress and a corset both yellowed with age. "Ouch. Can you imagine having to wear one of these? I hate wearing a bra as it is."

"Those must be Isabella's" Elena said. "Is there anything else in the trunk?"

"A bunch of stuff. Wow, she was tiny. " Caroline said as she pulled out more clothes. "Bonnie, do you think this is what we're looking for?" She asked as Bonnie approached them wiping the dirt from her hands.

"It must be." She answered. "There's nothing else down here, at least as far as I can tell." She squatted down to look at some of the items.

"But why would Emily put something in a chest full of Isabella's things?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to search through it, if course. If we don't find what we're looking for, we can always come back." She shivered involuntarily at the thought.

"Guys, I hate to spoil the party but if that's what we're looking for, can we leave?" Caroline pleaded. "It's _really_ icky down here." She said as she pulled a cobweb from her long blonde hair and stared at it in disgust.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Care. Can you do the honors?"

"Being a vamp does have it's little perks." Caroline hefted up the old cedar chest and looked behind her at her two amused friends. "Let's go."

_Forks WA present time_

Bella started out on her drive not knowing where she was headed until she ended up on 101 and ended up passing the welcome sign to Port Angeles. It took her over an hour with much of the drive through the scenic Olympic National Park. Part of her contemplated stopping at the meadow but she didn't want to risk getting lost nor did it feel right to go there without Edward. The last time she was there by herself, Laurent found her. She suppressed a shudder at the memory. Victoria was still out there…_somewhere._

She parked her car and wandered aimlessly down Front Street finding herself entering Odyssey Bookshop. She could almost taste the mustiness of the used books as it mixed with the scent of new ones. It had been too long since she browsed shelves of books and she was comforted by the familiar feel of it. The closest Forks got to a bookstore was their public library's very limited collection.

The place was all but deserted with the exception of two employees; one gum smacking college aged girl by the register and one paunchy middle-aged man stocking books on the shelves. Bella dipped her head, tucking her chin to her chest in the hopes of avoiding the inevitable of someone asking her if she needed help finding something.

In perusing the aisles, she felt a sense of peace wash over her. For a little while anyway, she could forget the tumult that awaited her back home. She skimmed through books, taking care to stick with the recently published. She wanted nothing to remind her of the nineteenth century. Unfortunately that covered most of the novels she actually liked to read.

Before she knew it, two hours had passed and with couple of modern bestsellers in a bag, she exited the store in a hurry. School would be letting out soon and Edward would be looking for her; worrying no doubt about where she was and why she hadn't called him when she was discharged.

She urged the truck as fast as it would go back down the 101 towards Forks. She was just coming out of the park when she felt her phone vibrate. With one hand on the wheel, she reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. The name on the screen was flashing Edward. She glanced quickly at the time. It was later than she thought.

"Hey." She said into the phone, automatically slowing down her truck as she spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I thought I'd be back before you got out of school." She spoke quickly.

"I've been going out of my mind with worry, Bella" He was still frantic even at hearing her voice over the phone, apparently safe. "When Carlisle told me you had been cleared to leave, I went to your house to find your truck gone."

"I just needed to get out of Dodge for a little while. The walls were closing in on me."

There was a brief silence on the other side of the phone and Bella wondered what was going through Edward's mind.

"The test?" He sounded alarmed. "How bad was it Bella? Be truthful, please." He pleaded. "Carlisle wouldn't tell me. Is it bad? Is that why you felt you had to go off somewhere. You should have called me. I would have come with you."

"Relax, Edward. They were inconclusive." She sought to calm his obvious anxiety. "Carlisle has to do more tests. I'll explain everything when I get home."

"Where did you go? Alice just said she saw you driving. She couldn't make out where you were."

Bella knew he was thinking she went to the reservation to see Jacob. "I went to Port Angeles actually. Picked up some new reading material."

He chuckled at that, assuaged for the moment that his alarming mental images had been wrong. "Bronte and Austen aren't doing it anymore, huh?"

"I've decided to broaden my interests and got a few bestsellers that look interesting." She didn't want to explain her sudden aversion to nineteenth century classic literature. "I should be back in twenty minutes. My house?"

"I'll be waiting. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

She pressed the end button on her phone and picked up the pace of her driving. It was at the moment she accelerated that the rain teamed down in heavy torrents making it nearly impossible to see. Bella was grateful that for the exception of her truck, no one else was traveling the roads.

It was then that she caught a flash of red move right in front of her. In a panic, she slammed on the breaks causing her head to bang against the steering wheel.

XXXXX

Stefan steered clear of Edward the rest of the day not wanting to further antagonize him or his siblings; though the other two weren't as openly hostile. In fact, the girl, Alice, may have even warmed up to him a few degrees.

By the time school let out, he had fielded more than his share of questions about what happened the day before. All he wanted to do was get back to the house and call Elena.

"You look peckish." Damon told him on the way home.

"I'm in control, Damon." He said tiredly as he stared out the window at the never ending rain.

"I don't know Steffie." Damon said wagging his eyebrows. "You're looking extra broody, even for you. Are you sure you're not up for an after school snack?"

Maybe Damon was right for once. It had been a stressful couple of days and his reserves were getting low. He didn't want to chance it. "Fine. Let me out of the car. I'll cut through the forest on the way back."

If it weren't so cold and dreary, he might actually like it here, Stefan thought as he hunted through the vast forest near their rental house on Hammers Way. There was more wildlife to hunt including a vast assortment of deer and elk. Infinitely more substantial than the limited supply in Mystic Falls.

He took down one deer and one elk before his preternatural senses picked up on it; the distinct sound of Bella's old, loud truck driving close by. He had commited the sound to memory ever since he first saw her in it.

She was out of the hospital at least. Stefan ran towards the sound hoping to catch a glimps of her before she disappeared from view. The skies decided at that point to open up and rain an unholy downfall soaking everything beneath it.

From his spot behind the tree line he saw Bella's truck barreling down the interstate. Before his brain could register what was happening, he saw someone...a woman jump in front of the truck. He was running full tilt now as Bella slammed her brakes, stopping a mere few centimeters from the woman in her path. There was a thud as her head hit the steering wheel.

Stefan stopped astounded and unbelieving at the image before him. The woman, with long flaming red hair didn't even flinch. It was like she had purposely placed herself in Bella's path. As if sensing another prescense, the woman turned to him and that's when he saw it. Her eyes nearly glowed a crimson red in the dark drear of the afternoon. She smirked at him evilly like she knew a secret he didn't.

His attention was momentarily caught by a pained grown coming from inside the cab of the truck. When he looked back for the woman, she had disappeared.


	16. What are you?

Before Stefan had a chance to even register what was happening or where the woman had taken off to, he heard the sounds of a thundering charge behind him, nearly drowned out by the unmistakable noises of ripping snarls and growls.

He watched in awe and not a little bit of fear as an angry pack of immense wolves went charging past him. One russet wolf stopped and looked at him warily and then at the truck with an almost saddened human emotion before he took off after the others.

Coming out of his shock, he ran to the vehicle where Bella was still unconscious, her head laying on top of the steering wheel. He opened the door quickly eyeing her for any obvious injuries besides the one she would have on her forehead.

"Bella?" He asked, pulling her back against the seat. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

Her lips moved but no sound came out. After not getting a coherent response, Stefan knew he had to act quickly. He unbuckled her seat belt and gently slid her over to the passenger side of the car and got in behind the wheel and started to drive.

Feeling the car lurch into motion, Bella groaned again bringing her hand up to her head. Her eyes squinted open to rest her gaze on him. "What happened?" A shocked expression coming to her eyes. "Oh my God! Did I hit something? Oh, please say I didn't."

Stefan shook his head, glancing in her direction. "No, I think the only thing you hit was your head. Are you okay?"

Bella's face wrinkled in confusion, her mind still a haze as she closed her eyes again. Even the inside of the cab of the truck seemed too bright. She must have hit her head really hard. "I feel a bit dizzy."

"Hang on tight. I'll take you to the hospital."

She shook her head, the sudden pain causing her to wince. "No. No hospitals." That was the last place she wanted to be.

Stefan made a quick decision. "Okay, my place then. It's not too far."

He took her silence as acquiescence and drove towards the house he and Damon rented. She was barely hanging on to consciousness and hoped that taking her back with him instead of the hospital was a good idea. The drive was quick and his worry for Bella, too great, for him to even begin to ponder about the redhead and the startlingly large wolves.

He got out of the truck and went to the other side and carefully removed Bella from the seat. If he hadn't had a grip on her, she would have slipped to the wet ground. Stefan, seeing she was unable to walk on her own, hoisted her into his arms. Her head lolled against his shoulder as he ran towards the front door. Neither noticed that her cell phone fell out of her pocket into a puddle.

Damon heard the obnoxiously loud muffler as it spit and puttered down the street and wished someone would put the car out of it's misery and fast. It was when the sound came closer and abruptly stopped that he became curious. A car door slammed and then another one right after.

Getting up from his seat he opened the front door to see Stefan carrying a nearly unconscious Bella to the front door.

"What happened?" He called out in alarm.

"Not now." Stefan gritted his teeth and edge past Damon to rest Bella on the couch. "Do me a favor and get her out of this wet jacket while I get an icepack from the freezer." Never had Stefan been so grateful that they had rented a house that was fully furnished, down to the antiquated yellow refrigerator which still had an old icepack in the freezer compartment. Damon had found it when he stocked the freezer with the blood bags he stole from the hospital.

Bella stirred when she felt her arms being pulled out of her jacket sleeves and grumbled when she saw Damon Salvatore leaning over her with a concerned expression in his eyes.

"This is getting to be a habit, Miss Swan." Damon smirked looking somewhat amused. On the inside, he was anything but. So many questions swirled through his head and he had answers to none.

Bella turned scarlet with embarrassment, the pain on her forehead was nothing compared to her mortification. "Yeah, um, sorry about that." She muttered straightening herself into a sitting position with Damon's help.

Stefan came back quickly with the icepack and handed it to Bella. She winced as she put in on her head, noticing the bump that had formed there.

"Umm" she bit her bottom lip contemplating what she was going to say. "Not that I'm not all sorts of grateful for you rescuing me but how come you were out in the forest in the rain?" She asked Stefan

If only she knew, he thought to himself. "I'm sort of a nature buff and..."

Damon snorted. "Yeah, he just _loves_ all the little woodland creatures."

Stefan shot him a glare. "and it really wasn't raining that hard at first. When I heard the squeal of your tires braking, I ran to investigate and found you unconscious on your steering wheel."

"Then thank you...for being such a nature buff." She smiled teasingly.

"So what actually _did_ happen?" Damon questioned her. "To make you stop your truck like that." He clarified.

"Well...I was driving and I thought I saw something jump in front of me. I couldn't see all that well from the rain and I slammed on the brakes. My head hit the steering wheel and you know the rest."

By silent communication Stefan was giving him with his eyes, Damon guessed that there was more to the story that Bella was not telling or was probably not aware of.

"How are you feeling now?" Damon asked her. "You look like you have a nice sized goose egg there?"

"A little better." Bella said resisting the urge to squirm under Damon's scrutinizing gaze before she had a chance to fully digest what he said. Goose egg? Crap, she thought. As if Edward wasn't worried about her enough as it is. Edward! Oh my God, she was supposed to meet him at her house. Her eyes widened in panic as she searched the pockets of her jacket looking for her phone.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked her seeing her dismay.

"My phone. It's gone. I...I need to call Edward."

"It probably just fell out in your truck. I'll go get it." He sought to reassure her.

"Thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief. "While you do that, can I use your bathroom?"

"There's a half bath right off the kitchen, down the hallway." Damon told her nodding in the direction of the hallway.

She smiled in thanks and he watched her walk away . When he heard the bathroom door close and he felt comfortable she wouldn't hear anything, Damon whipped his head to Stefan who was poised to walk outside.

"Ok. Explain your little cryptic look earlier. Now. Before she comes back." He hissed through clenched teeth while putting a firm grasp on Stefan's arm telling in him no uncertain terms was he going accept being put off again.

"Whatever it was that jumped in front of Bella's truck, well I don't think it was human." He whispered.

"Oh well now that you've cleared _that_ up…"

"I'm serious Damon. It looked human but I don't think it was. It was a woman with long red hair."

"Hmm, sounds intriguing."

"She had red eyes." Stefan dead-panned. "and that's not all. What sent her running off was a pack of giant wolves."

Damon's eyes darted back and forth taking in and processing what his brother just told him. "Not werewolves." He said.

"Not unless that suddenly got the ability to transform without a full moon. The curse hasn't been broken."

"Shit!" Damon wanted so badly to punch something. "You better go and get her phone before she comes back. I'll have to think about this some more."

Bella washed her hands and inspected herself in the mirror. Yup, goose egg was definitely the term for the large lump over her left eye. She gingerly touched the sensitive area and winced. She didn't think the icepack hadn't helped at all. She left the bathroom and made a wrong turn finding herself in a kitchen that looked like it hadn't been updated in years.

Instead of turning back the way she came, she decided to venture in and return the icepack to the freezer. She didn't see the point in bringing it back to Damon only to have him return it when she was perfectly capable doing it herself. But when she stood in front of it, she paused. Oh, Bella, just get it over with. It's not like you're inspecting their medicine cabinet or underwear drawers. You're just returning something to the freezer.

Bella opened up the freezer and instantaneously her mouth dropped open as she stared at the contents in complete and utter shock. Inside the seemingly innocent container were bags and bags of frozen blood bags of every possible blood type; all labeled Forks General Hospital.

XXXXX

Bella should have been here by now, Edward thought as he checked his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes. He paced Bella's room, no longer content to sit on her bed and let her scent, which lingered in every corner, wash over him. He was just about to call her when he heard Alice's thoughts just before she came through the window.

"You need to come with us now." Alice told him gravely as she approached him slowly. _It's Victoria_

Edward's lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl at the mere thought of the red-headed bitch's name. He felt the venom rising, filling his mouth, ready to attack but forced it down. "What do you mean, it's Victoria?"

Alice jumped slightly back at the sound of Edward's vicious snarl deciding it was better to be further away from him when she told him. "I think…I think she's found Bella." She whispered.

She showed him her vision of Bella driving in the rain, Victoria jumping in front of the truck, Bella slamming on her brakes…then nothing but pure blackness.

"What else Alice?" He asked in a panic when he saw her vision abruptly go black.

"There is nothing else. It just went dark."

"NO!" he shouted ripping at his hair.

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet Edward. You know my visions have been off lately. Maybe the wolves found her in time and that's why I can't see."

"And _that's_ supposed to make me feel better? To know that instead of Victoria, she is in the paws of a pack of volatile _mutts?_"

"They _have_ been protecting her for months, Edward. After you…after we left. Not even you can deny that. Now come on . Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are waiting outside. We'll look for her together."

Edward jumped out the window hoping they would be looking for Bella and not her body. His whole being repelled at the thought.

"We'll find her bro." Emmett claimed optimistically, clapping him on the back as his thought centered on ripping apart the vengeful nomadic she-vamp.

Jasper nodded silently in agreement.

Even Rosalie was as sympathetic as she was angry. After the Volterra incident, Rosalie had thawed somewhat towards Bella as she finally recognized that despite everything Edward had put his mate through, her love knew no limits when it came to rescuing her brother even at the risk of her own life. Although, they were no where near close, Bella was given new respect in Rosalie's eyes.

The five of them ran briskly to the 101 where Alice had last "seen" Bella. The rain was still coming down in torrents; slapping and bouncing off the pavement but the long black skid marks embedded in the road were still clear. Edward knew instinctively that these marks were made by Bella when she stopped though her truck wasn't anywhere in sight.

XXXXX

Bella stood staring at the contents in the freezer, her mind spinning in a dozen different directions, watching as the freezer door closed of it's own accord. What the hell? What were the Salvatore brothers doing with frozen blood?

Damon heard the freezer door open and shut and thought it was just Bella returning the icepack to it's place. He froze. Bella returned the icepack…to the freezer…with all the frozen bags of blood.

"Shit!" He uttered, his glass falling to the floor, bouncing off the carpet and he raced to the kitchen. He watched her from the door frame wondering what could be going on in her head. It was obvious what she saw just by her stiff frame still standing shell shocked in front of the seemingly harmless eyesore of a refrigerator. He heard her increased heart beat and wondered how he should play this. Oh, well. Stefan was going to be pissed but the truth had to come out some time.

"I was hoping to wait before having this conversation." He said.

Bella's breath hitched as she turned around hearing his voice. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean." She stammered, the blood rushing to her face then cursed herself for not claiming to know what he was talking about.

"No, no. It's alright. It's not like you weren't going to find out anyway." Damon shrugged as he walked towards her slowly, not wanting to scare her off completely and to be close enough to catch her if she ran.

Bella's eyes darted towards the closed back door debating what her chances of getting to it before he came any closer. "So there's a perfectly logical explanation for why you have blood in your freezer?"

"An explanation, yes." He clarified. "How logical it will sound…well I can't guarantee that."

"Okay...and..."

"We're vampires, Bella." He tried to sound as soothing as possible given the circumstances of what he was telling her, waiting upon her reaction.

He certainly didn't expect her to laugh. But that was exactly what she was doing. Damon watched her now extremely perplexed.

Bella's relief was so palatable, the panic she was feeling quickly boiled over to laughter. Out of all the explanations, he could have given her, that was the least expected and the least believable. She should know, she spent enough time with actual vampires to know the difference. But she _had_ read about people like him when she had been researching vampires last year trying to figure out Edward's secret.

There were cults of people that claimed to be vampires but weren't; men and women who lived a relatively normal existence by day but at night they would let their vices have free reign and associate with people of other like minds that wanted so desperately to be one of the undead. Most of them existed in the big cities and only a small percentage actually consumed blood. Somehow she couldn't fit either Salvatore brother in that picture. They weren't really harmful…at least she didn't think they were.

"I've read about people like you." She finally said after her laughter died down.

Damon was still confused. She obviously didn't believe him, not with a laughing fit like that. If she did, she would have run screaming in the opposite direction. It wasn't a reaction he was prepared for. "Well, vamp lit _is_ all the rage right now. Ann Rice happens to be my personal favorite but I don't think "people" is the right term."

"Of course you don't" she muttered. "Look it's okay. I get it. I won't tell anyone your secret…God knows it would probably get you fired but I don't understand. Why Forks? I mean the town is so small. You'd have a much better chance at finding others of a like…err… mind in Seattle."

Suddenly Damon finally understood. He bristled. "You think I belong to a _vamp cult_?" He sounded both incredulous and insulted.

"Well, yeah" she rolled her eyes as if to say 'duh'. "I mean _obviously_ you are not a vampire." She scoffed.

Well at least she wasn't running he thought. "What makes you so sure?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

Bella gulped. She couldn't very well come out and say she knew actual vampires. "Well. I have seen Stefan eat food for one."

"We are Italian. Love our pasta. But do go on."

"You aren't abnormally cold."

"Coffee. It helps regulate the body temperature."

"Your skin...it's not hard like marble."

"That would be terribly uncomfortable for my bed partners."

She blushed furiously and Damon was enjoying himself immensely. "I have seen you in the sun and you don't sparkle…"

"Thank God for that." He snorted. "There would be serious doubts about my manhood if I glittered."

"And your eyes…"

He cut her off, having heard enough. Although he was intrigued about the sparkling bit. What kinds of books was she reading. Sparkle, indeed. "I'll prove it to you."

Before she knew what he was doing, he grabbed a knife from one of the kitchen drawers. Bella's eyes grew the size of saucers as unbridled fear coursed through her. This was her cue to leave. She ran towards the door only to have Damon bolt in front of her.

"I won't harm you." He whispered sincerely. "I just want to show you."

Bella remained paralyzed as she watched him expose the underside of his forearm and sliced right through it with the knife. Blood began to pool at the wound and Bella felt the familiar sense of dizziness and nausea as she smelled the coppery, salty sense of the blood. She kept it at bay long enough to see the gaping wound close and heal itself before her very eyes. Then she fainted, right into Damon's arms.

Stefan chose that exact moment to come walking in completely drenched, holding Bella's broken cell phone in his hand. He was horrified when he saw Bella unconscious in Damon's arms.

"Damon! What did you do?"

XXXXX

The search through the immediate area was proving futile. Bella's scent and the scent of anyone or anything else has been washed away by the rain. The treadmarks on the street remained a distinct reminder of how completely Edward had failed to keep Bella safe and out of harms way. He wanted to blame Alice for her faulty visions but the truth was he could blame no one but himself.

"We'll widen the search parameters, Edward." Rosalie told him when he stopped to pull a tree from it's roots in anger. "We will find her."

She sounded so sure of herself that he almost smiled. "You don't know that, Rose."

"Yes I do. Look at the facts. Her truck is gone. If Victoria had her do you seriously think the bitch would've taken Bella's car too? She can run faster than the old thing can go."

"Rose is right." Emmett said coming up behind him. "Where ever she is the truck is with her. Maybe she is with her wolf friends."

Edward hissed at the thought of that. "Then why isn't she answering her phone or why hasn't she called me for that matter?"

No one had an answer for him.

XXXXX

Damon carried Bella to the couch and lay her down, plumping a pillow behind her head. He really botched that up. He really didn't mean to show her like he did. It was the first thought that came to mind and he admonished himself for his rash decision. Stefan had every right to berate him but that didn't mean he would let him get away with it.

"I can't _believe_ you told her. I thought we decided it was too soon." Stefan ranted.

"She found the blood. What was I supposed to tell her? We keep it on hand for emergency transfusions?"

"So you cut yourself to show her your amazing healing capabilities?"

"She didn't believe me. She thought we were in some sort of subculture vamp club. I was highly insulted. I had to show her somehow."

It was the worst thing he could have done. Damon had forgotten Isabella's aversion to blood. Bella Swan's reaction only further cemented in Damon's mind what he already knew.

"So what now?" Stefan sighed.

"Now we tell her the truth...all of it."

"But I haven't heard back from Elena and Bonnie yet."

"I don't care." Damon leaned over Bella, lightly tapping her cheeks in an effort to wake her up.

"C'mon piccola. It's time to wake up."

Bella moaned and her eyes snapped open fearfully to see Damon leaning above her. Using her elbows as leverage, she scooted backwards as far as she could go.

"What did you call me?" She asked horrified.

"Piccola?" Damon questioned. "It means..."

"I know what it means." and strangely enough she did. The word taunted just at the edge of her conscious mind. She knew exactly what it meant as she heard the endearment so many times in her dreams...in her hallucinations and always his voice. "My God!" she exclaimed. "You have been there the whole time in my mind. Who are you? _What_ are you?"


	17. Revelations

Sorry, it took forever to update. I got sick and then I hit a few stumbling blocks or should I say a stumbling wall in terms of writer's block. Needless to say I am not to happy with this chapter but I didn't want to delay posting any longer.

* * *

"It's okay, piccola. We'll explain everything."

"Stop calling me that!" She sat up and swung her legs over on the couch planting her feet firmly on the floor and glared at the both of them. "I don't know what kind of sick games the two of you are playing or how the hell you are manipulating my memories but I want it to stop now!" Bella spoke with an authority she didn't feel as she stood up and stalked towards the door praying her earlier dizziness didn't kick in and send her stumbling towards the floor. Not only would that impede her escape but it would also be quite embarrassing.

What was it with these two anyway? They came to Forks, into her life and managed to turn and twist and turn everything around her on her...as if she didn't have enough drama in her life than to deal with fake vampires of all things.

Damon was in front of her in a flash, preventing her exit. "It's not a game, Bella. We are exactly what I said we were. See?" He revealed both his forearms, both clearly unmarked by the knife he had slid across his skin earlier.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "That doesn't prove anything. For all I know you studied magic and that was a trick knife."

Damon held in his growl of frustration as he rolled his eyes. Never had he had to prove to someone what an inhuman bad ass he was, it was insulting to say the least. "Oh for the love of…" he started and let his face transform to the one of the beast that lurked within. He didn't want to do it, hated himself for it but if she wasn't so damn stubborn…

Bella jumped back startled. She had never seen anything like it; not even when James attacked her in the ballet studio.

"Okay so maybe you are telling the truth about that." She conceded.

"Finally." Damon uttered, relieved as his face turned back to normal. He noticed Stefan admonishing him with his broody eyes. "Well, I didn't see _you_ jump in with a better way." He told him.

Stefan ignored his brother. His concern was for Bella, who on the surface was taking this all in stride. It was a little disconcerting and he wondered if she was in shock. "Bella?"

"You weren't kidding were you. You really are what you say you are. How is that possible?" She spoke mostly to herself. So maybe they weren't "fake" but then that would mean...could it be possible there was a different breed of vampire out there? Did Carlisle know...did _any_ of the Cullens know?

"There's bites involved, blood is exchanged, death, undeath…the usual." Damon commented with a nonchalant shrug.

"No venom?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, what? Did you say venom? We're vampires, not snakes." His lip curled up as if the thought was completely distasteful. "Okay...I have to ask...where on earth did you get your information about vampires?"

Bella couldn't divulge that her knowledge came from actual bona fide experience but she had to give them something. Damon Salvatore looked way to curious to let it go and she still wasn't sure if they had intentions to hurt her or worse. "It's an old Quileute Indian legend about the Cold Ones. I used to hear the stories when I was a kid and came to visit my dad during the summers." She explained. It wasn't a complete lie...it was the legend but she only found out about it last year before she realized what Edward and his family really were. Crap! Edward. He must be insane with worry by now wondering where she was. She needed to call him...she needed her phone.

"Look, I really need to call Edward. He is probably out of his mind with worry right now. Where's my phone?" She looked pointedly at Stefan who still looked at her as if he were trying to solve a puzzle.

Stefan shook his head out of his reverie when he realized she was talking to him. He pulled out her sodden phone from his pocket and placed it in her outstretched hand with an apologetic look. "It fell in a puddle." He stated lamely at her accusing look.

"Perfect." She muttered staring down at the useless gadget in her hand.

"Here…use mine." Damon said handing her his phone as he led her back to the sofa.

Stefan was surprised that Damon offered the use of his phone to Bella. There was so much left unsaid and he knew that when she made that call, it would only be a matter of moments before her overprotective boyfriend came barreling through the door and all hell would break loose.

XXXXX

Edward and his siblings found nothing; no scent, no sighting, no visions from Alice and the worry was wearing away at all of them.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Jasper said. "We've been over this area a hundred times and there's nothing here."

Edward silently agreed but he didn't know where to search next. It was then that he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Bella, he thought relieved until he saw "unknown caller" flash on the phone's screen.

"Hello." He answered tentatively.

"It's me." The sweetest sound he ever heard came through the phone. He closed his eyes in thanks to some higher deity before before speaking.

"Bella?" He breathed her name with reverence.

At the sound of Edward saying her name, everyone stopped and shifted closer to him with questioning looks.

"Where are you? I was so worried…we all were. When Alice said she saw a vision of Victoria near you, I…"

"Victoria! She's here?" Bella shouted, her fear evident.

"I haven't seen her but Bella, love…tell me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I had a little...err…mishap with the truck and my cell phone fell in a puddle or I would have called you earlier." She explained in a rush.

"Where are you now? I'll come get you."

"I'm…Hey..."

Edward heard some muffling noises and the phone abruptly cut off.

"Damn it" Edward shouted trying to call her back but not being able to since the number was blocked. He wanted to fling the phone in his fury. Someone had taken the phone from her...someone was preventing her from telling him where she was. The only thing that kept him from going completely ballistic was the sound of her voice when she spoke with him. He knew by know the tenor of her voice and the different fluctuations it took with any passing emotion she had and the voice he heard wasn't afraid. He had to keep repeating to himself that despite all of his imaginings, she was alright.

"Is she okay, Edward? Where is she?" Alice asked panicked because she couldn't "see".

"She said she was fine." He bit out the word. "And I don't know where she is. She didn't get a chance to tell me before the phone hung up."

"That's convenient." Rosalie mocked.

"What are you saying Rosalie?" Emmett asked her.

"Oh think about it." She flung her hands up exasperated that they couldn't see it for themselves when it was so obvious to her. "Where would she be safe from Victoria and who wouldn't want us to know where she was?"

"Jacob Black" Edward hissed already moving towards the Quilette border but Jasper stopped him.

"We can't cross that border, Edward. You _know_ that."

"He has her Jasper. He has her and I want her back."

"You don't know that!. You need to calm down. There is no way you can go charging in there and not put us all at risk."

"Then what so you suggest I do?"

"We'll go to the border." Alice said thinking of a plan. "We won't cross it but they'll know we're there. They can't keep Bella forever…if they do have her. There's Charlie to consider. and I don't even think that is what they intend. They rescued her, Edward. They won't harm her."

XXXXX

"Hey...What did you do that for?" Bella screeched at Damon when he grabbed the phone and turned it off just as she was going to tell Edward where she was. She was close to grappling with him for the phone until he abruptly stuck it in his pocket and gave her a "wanna try it?" look.

"Damon" Stefan's voice carried a warning tone.

"_Stefan_." Damon whined back. "I want to get this cleared up today. She has to know. I'm not waiting anymore."

"She just got out of the hospital, Damon. Do you have to do this now?"

"_She_ is right here" Bella interrupted the banter she knew would ensue. "And _she_ would like to go home now. So if you don't mind…"

Damon watched Bella saunter towards the door with an amused smirk before he blurred over to her to block her path yet again.

"But I do mind" He said batting his lashes. Bella did not know what to make of him. Half of her wanted to laugh and the other half wondered if he was completely insane.

"What my brother is trying to say and very unsuccessfully, I might add" Stefan gave Damon a pointed look. "Is, if you don't mind…there are some…ah…important matters we want to discuss with you. Perhaps we can shed some relevance on certain events for you."

By all rights, Bella knew she should be running for the hills and not look back but something inside told her that she was relatively safe with these two. Maybe it was the convoluted hallucinations she was having that were getting mixed up with her reality but she felt as though she knew them and not just from their time spent here in Forks.

Whatever it was, there was something they obviously knew and she didn't and she was bound and determined to find out what that was. Were they connected with Victoria? Edward said Alice saw her in a vision. That was probably the flash of red she saw before she slammed the brakes on her truck.

"Okay." She answered simply.

"Okay?" Stefan parroted almost as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes…Okay…explain. But make it quick. I have to be home before Charlie or he'll freak out." Not to mention if Edward found her there and he just might, it wouldn't be pretty.

Stefan smiled genuinely making him appear younger and more innocent at her response. "It'll be easier to explain with a visual." He said as he made his way to the stairs.

"You're not going to vamp out on me too, are you?"

"No, of course not." Stefan said sounding affronted.

"Shock and awe are my trademarks not his." Damon snickered.

I'll be right back." Stefan said as he bounded up the stairs.

Bella turned to Damon who was watching her intently. She tried albeit unsuccessfully not to squirm under his watchful gaze. "What?" she said when she could take no more scrutiny.

He gave her a half smile. "Isabella Swan, you are a mystery."

"Yeah, well right back at ya."

**Mystic Falls Present Day**

"So who wants to do the honors?" Caroline asked tapping her finger against her jaw as the three of them stared at the dusty trunk sitting in the middle of the floor of Elena's bedroom.

At the same time they all looked at each other, smiled, shrugged and dove in at the same time. Within minutes, Elena's bed was covered with an assortment of petticoats, day dresses and riding habits.

"I think I found something." Elena said pulling out a cloth covered square shape. It had been nestled in a corner, covered by some of the clothes. She carefully unwrapped the cloth to reveal a leather bound book. She traced the inlaid letters with her index finger. "Wuthering Heights A Novel By Emily Bronte". She carefully opened up the old tome, conscious of it's age and saw there was an inscription written on the inside.

_To My Dearest Sister Isabella on Her Thirteenth Birthday_

_Do your big brother a favor and don't grow up too fast._

_All my Love_

_-D_

The sentiment was so simple and sweet it brought tears to Elena's eyes as she silently read the inscription. This was the Damon that she knew was underneath the bitter attitude and the sarcastic remarks and wondered if he were there still. Or if the passage of time had buried that Damon so far under the surface that he was unreachable. Only she had seen glimpses of that Damon. They were few but they were there. No wonder Stefan said Damon wasn't coping well. If this girl, Bella, was who they thought she might be, Damon would be chomping at the bit to get his sister back again.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Caroline and Bonnie staring at her until Bonnie clear her throat. "So?"

Elena wiped away a stray tear and shook her head. "It's nothing. Just an old copy of Wuthering Heights."

"Elena…Are you _crying_?" Bonnie asked her, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

She shook her head. "No. Don't be silly. It's just the dust."

"Ooh, What's this?" Caroline wondered as she pulled out a small pile of parchment paper tied together by with a ribbon. "They look like letters."

She carefully untied the ribbon and inspected the first envelope on the pile. "Oh wow! These are letters from Damon to his sister. I wonder what they say."

"Give me those." Elena said grabbing the letters. She didn't know what possessed her to take the stack from Caroline only that she couldn't stand the fact that Caroline would read his private thoughts out loud. They weren't hers to share. Though if she were to be truthful to herself, Elena wanted to reserve those letters for herself. She felt the need to read those letters…to discover who Damon had been before Katherine tainted him.

"Possessive much?" Caroline accused.

"These are private. I don't think Damon will appreciate you reading these."

"He's not here, is he?"

"Just forget the letters guys." Bonnie interrupted. "We still haven't found what Emily could have left."

"Well there is nothing else in the chest. So that was a complete waste of time." Caroline said.

"Wait." Bonnie interrupted. "Take a look inside. Does anyone else see it? The floor of the chest is too high."

"You think there's a false bottom?"

"Oh I know there is. I had a chest just like this one…well maybe not this old but you get what I mean." Bonnie inspected the sides of the chest. "There should be a trip mechanism somewhere."

"Or I could just punch a hole through it." Caroline mused. "My manicure is ruined anyway."

"No, No. Just look for a lever or a catch or something. It's probably hidden in the wood design somewhere." Bonnie said as she was feeling her way around the wooden box. Suddenly they all heard a distinctive click. "Ah hah, got it." Bonnie called out triumphantly.

"Bonnie, you are a Goddess!" Elena exclaimed as part of the bottom of the chest lifted on a hinge to reveal a hidden compartment underneath.

Bonnie shrugged good naturedly and reached her hand in the dark space, feeling around with her fingers and praying she didn't come into contact with any creepy crawlies; dead or alive. Her fingers closed around a small cloth bag and pulled it out.

"What is that?" Caroline asked as Bonnie removed an object from the pouch.

"It's some sort of amulet or talisman." Bonnie said inspecting the piece of jewelry in her hand.

"Is that a bird?" Elena asked her.

Bonnie nodded captivated by the symbol on the chain. "It's a phoenix. The symbol for rebirth, renewal and immortality. I can feel Bennett power on it"

"Ooh a charmed, charm." Caroline giggles at her joke but silenced herself upon seeing Bonnie's severe look in her direction.

"There's something else…another witch's power. I don't recognize it."

"And that means what exactly?"

"Maybe another witch tried to tamper with the original spell. I'm not sure. Hold on…let me see if there is something else in the chest that will give us more information. If not…we're screwed cause I have no idea where to go from here."

Much to their collective relief, Bonnie pulled out a very small book that looked to be a journal of sorts.

"It's Emily's" Bonnie breathed with a sigh after she opened up the first page and saw the familiar scrawl.

**Forks WA Present Day**

Stefan came back down the stairs holding a small object in his hands. To Bella, he looked oddly awkward and more than a little sad. She was instantly curious.

"You've been having flashbacks…memories of a time long ago." He said with an uncomfortable swallow.

"How did you know that?" She warily asked.

"You talk when you're unconscious." Damon clarified as he gauged her expressions for hidden reactions.

"This may explain why." Stefan said as he held out a small picture frame in the palm of his hand encouraging Bella to take it. She lifted it carefully realizing by the way he held it, it meant quite a lot to him.

Bella stared at the portrait disbelievingly. This couldn't be right, she thought. It had to be a fake because there she was dressed up like a southern belle sitting in between a smiling Stefan and a smirking Damon. The small script on the bottom read "_Stefan, Isabella, Damon 1864."_

She looked up at the two of them watching her with anticipation. "This can't be real. _Why_ are you doing this?"

"I assure you, it is real." Stefan implored, wanting her to believe them. "You know…deep down you know."

"You…" Damon swallowed past the uncomfortable lump in his throat and corrected himself. "She…Isabella died tragically on her sixteenth birthday."

"I had this miniature portrait commissioned as a birthday present. I never got the chance to give it to her." Stefan finished.

Bella inspected the portrait again, tracing the faces that stared back at her, one of them so much like her own. It was too surreal and yet she could hear the voices so clearly from a time so long ago.

_"Damon, stop moving about." She said as Damon shifted his position once again._

_"Fine." He said in a huff "but only for you would I endure this torture."_

She smiled softly suddenly. "Damon wouldn't stop squirming." Her eyes widened as the color drained from her face. "I don't understand."

"Neither do we…not really. It's complicated but we know another one like us…someone we were both involved with a long time ago that had a picture of you. We had to come investigate to see what it meant…to see who _you_ are."

"And who am I exactly?"

"We think…we believe that somehow you are the embodiment or reincarnation as it were of our sister Isabella. The fact that you have not only her exact looks and mannerisms but her memories as well only cements that."

Bella handed the portrait back to Stefan and stood up feeling fidgety. "I'm sorry but this is just too hard to believe. Reincarnation? How is that even possible?"

"May I remind you that you didn't believe in vampires until a few moments ago?" Damon said leisurely.

Bella snorted. She believed in vampires a lot longer than a few moments ago but she kept quiet. "You really believe this?" She asked the two of them.

"We were skeptical at first. The person who had your photo is well known for her manipulative tactics but we have a friend that is a witch who thinks that her ancestor cast a spell that went wrong. We're still sorting the details."

"A witch?" Bella wanted to laugh. "Is she a vampire too?"

Damon snorted at the thought of Bonnie Bennett being a vampire. Bonnie hated vampires. "Don't ever mention to her that you thought that for one second. She might whammy you."

"Okay so why would this witch's ancestor cast a spell on your sister? Were they enemies?"

"No. Emily Bennett was fiercely protective of you…I mean her." Stefan told her.

"Wait…did you say Emily Bennett?"

XXXXX

The unending silence that skimmed the boundary between Quileute land and the rest of Forks seemed to stretch forever when Edward and his siblings arrived. It gave the appearance that everything was normal…the status quo…but everything in Edward screamed denial at that.

Emmett and Jasper flanked his sides preventing him from crossing the border; a move that would break a treaty destroying many years of tenuous peace between the mortal enemies. Edward's breathing was harsh and fast as he waited for any indication of the wolves' arrival. They would note the atmospheric disturbance and the scent only their kind gave off and they would come. It wasn't a long wait until Edward heard the collective minds of the pack both angered and curious as to why the Cullens stood waiting just outside the territorial line.

"Where is she?" Edward's voice resonated in an echo full of anger.

He saw them then, their yellow eyes glowed through the dark of the trees, unblinking and fierce. Some growled low in their chest. The ones he knew to be Sam and Jacob transformed to their human forms while the rest remained as they were protectively standing by their leader.

"The red headed one ran off before we could catch her." Sam spoke.

"I'm not taking about Victoria." Edward came back at him. "Where's Bella?"

"What's the matter leech? Can't keep track of your girlfriend?" Jacob sneered.

This earned a growl from Emmett and a silent reprimand from Sam.

"Bella? She is not here." Sam told them and Edward knew his surprise and confusion were not faked. He had been so sure...so set to attack. Now he was glad he didn't.

"Have you seen her?" Alice asked.

"We chased Victoria away before she could get to Bella. Jacob, if you know something..."

"Maybe you should ask the new kid where Bella is."


	18. Impromptu History Lessons

Thanks so much for the great reviews on my last chapter. It made me feel much better about posting what I thought was a sub-par piece of work. Here is a short but sweet chapter for you.

* * *

Emily Bennett...the name and it's possible relevance swirled around her head looking for a connection that remained elusive but she knew was there. The harder she fought to find it, the more her temples started to throb in an erratic rhythm...a disjointed symphony of battalion drums that steadily grew stronger and louder.

Damon saw the pain cloud her eyes and her breath hitch starting to come to shallow pants. Desperate to avoid a repeat of what happened the day before, he cupped Bella's cheeks gently in his strong hands forcing her to meet her chocolate gaze with his own blue one. He was scared and he knew as much as he tried to hide it, the emotion was there, plain for all to see.

"Look at me, piccola. It's okay. You're okay." He crooned.

Her eyes locked on his, a lifeline keeping her tethered to the here and now. Bella nodded slowly, letting him know that she was, indeed, okay or at least would be soon. Assured of her well being for the moment, he casually swept her hair behind her ears and placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

The touch of his lips above her brow was both familiar and comforting at the same time and Bella wondered at this new revelation that perhaps they told the truth. There was an undeniable connection between her and these two vampire brothers. She needed to know more regardless of what it cost her.

Damon cursed himself as the truth dawned on him. These memory flashbacks she was having were causing this...causing her pain and he had no way to prevent it.

"This happened yesterday didn't it?" he asked. "The conversation we were having sparked something and..."

"Yes" Bella whispered as she felt moisture in her eyes. She wasn't sure if the pain was causing it or the fact that she was completely overwhelmed. "I have been getting...glimpses, I guess you would call them...of the past. A past I don't recognize or even understand but somehow I know it is my past and you and Stefan are there. It wasn't until I actually met you that your faces became clear. I thought I was going crazy."

"You're not going crazy." Stefan assured her.

"And these...glimpses? They give you pain?" Damon asked her.

She nodded. "At first it wasn't so bad but the visions weren't as strong then. They were more subtle and hazy. The more they became defined, the stronger the pain. When the headaches first started, a doctor thought it was post traumatic stress disorder. Then Carlisle, Edward's father thought it might be a brain tumor." she shuddered. "But it turns out that wasn't the case."

"Wait a minute. Did you say post traumatic stress disorder?" Damon asked more than a little confused and he wanted to know more.

Bella shrugged. "It's a long story and I'd rather not get into the details." She replied. There was no way she wanted to retell the blackest part of her life when Edward left. The agony of that time was more painful than what she was going through now. To relive it with two people she barely knew even if they did have a bond was not something she was up to doing and it would leave them with more questions than answers, questions she wouldn't be able to answer.

Damon knew there was a story there and eventually he would find out what it was but now was not the time.

"Tell me more." Bella urged. "About her."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other in silent communication. "Are you sure?" Stefan asked her. "If it's too painful for you..."

"I need to know." Bella said interrupting him.

"Okay." He acquiesced. "But if it gets to be too much..."

"I'll let you know." She assured him.

Slowly Bella got the brief history lesson of Isabella Salvatore; her love for books, her compassionate nature, her modesty, her endearing clumsiness and most especially how loved she was by her brothers. The more they told her, the more Bella saw herself in this girl they spoke about so reverently, it was downright scary.

They told her about Emily Bennett, the witch who acted as almost a surrogate mother to her and about the vampire woman who fought to destroy the siblings close bond.

"Katherine." Bella said when they told her without referring to her name. "She played you against each other but I...I mean Isabella knew it. She saw what Katherine was doing but you wouldn't believe me." Bella didn't realize she was mixing her pronouns replacing herself with Isabella but both Damon and Stefan picked up on it.

"At the time...no. We didn't realize it but we were also under a compulsion we later found out."

"Compulsion?" Bella was confused.

"As a vampire, one of our many gifts to attract our prey is the power to compel. It works like hypnotism. Usually the only resistance a human has to it is by drinking or wearing an herb called vervain." Stefan explained.

"Vervain? You!" She pointed to Damon. "You tried to compel me. That's why you asked if I had vervain. And I thought it was something like ibuprofen."

"Yes." Damon admitted. "I only wanted to take your pain away. It didn't work. Needless to say it surprised me that I couldn't compel you without the assistance of vervain."

"It's a gift." She said with a shrug. "I am immune to all sorts of things." Bella was not surprised. It seemed that many vampire gifts had no effect on her. "So how did she die?"

Damn and Stefan both turned away from her, swallowing convulsively; the memory of that dark day was too hard to bear.

"It was September 13, her sixteenth birthday." Damon started.

Bella stiffened. "That's my birthday." She whispered but knew they could hear her.

Damon digested this information, not really surprised and continued. "We were going to take Isabella out for her birthday and unfortunately Stefan and I got into another argument...one of many...over Katherine. Isabella, peacemaker that she always was, stepped into the middle of it and got caught in the crossfire. Before Stefan or I realized what happened, Isabella..." Damon closed his eyes to keep the sudden rising of tears at bay. "Isabella...had fallen over the railing on the stairs and broke her neck."

Bella covered her mouth in horror at what Damon had just revealed and instantly felt remorseful for asking. They looked like they were in so much pain...so guilt-ridden.

"I'm so, so sorry. I should've never brought it up." She said as she felt her own tears spill over onto her cheeks.

Stefan grasped her hands with one of his own as his other wiped her tears. "No, no. Don't apologize. Please. Don't you understand? If you are who we think you are then it is the greatest gift either of us could ever receive. A chance at redemption. A chance for you to be in our lives again."

Bella didn't know if she wanted to be anyone's redemption but she felt the familial pull just as they did.

"So how do we find out the truth?"

"Bonnie Bennett, the witch we told you about, her ancestor was Emily Bennett. Her and my girlfriend Elena are looking for any clues that Emily left behind."

"Well, I for one think this deserves a drink." Damon said trying to diffuse some of the tension that built up in the room. He poured three glasses of his favorite bourbon and handed one to Stefan and one to Bella.

She stared at the drink as if she had never seen one before and looked at Damon questioningly.

"Down the hatch." He said as he took a long, fortifying swallow.

Bella looked at him like he was crazy. "What? You don't drink?" Damon asked surprised.

Bella shook her head. "Uh...no. My dad's a cop. Teenage drinking doesn't go over so well in my house."

"Ugh. What's the matter with kids these days?" He said rolling his eyes. "C'mon, live a little. I promise I won't tell."

"Damon." Stefan said in a warning tone. "Do you really think that's wise?"

"Oh, Stefan. Stop being such a buzz kill Bob. Go ahead Bella. Drink up. You probably need it"

Bella shrugged and brought the drink to her lips and took a large swallow. He throat immediately caught fire as she choked and coughed trying to dislodge the offending liquor. Tears leaked out of her her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Bella squeaked out with a hoarse and raspy voice when she could finally speak.

"It's Evan Williams 23 year old bourbon." Damon told her.

"I think it's a bit off."

Damon chuckled. "It sells for $350 a bottle. It's definitely not off"

Bella's eyes popped wide open at this little tidbit of information and handed the glass back over to him. She was already starting to feel a warm, wooziness that began in the pit of her stomach and smiled feeling a bit lightheaded.

"What's so funny?" Stefan asked her noting her grin.

She shook her head and tried not to laugh. "Just the absurdity of this whole thing. Who knew that vampires drank alcohol? I mean can you actually get drunk?"

"It would take a lot of it." Stefan answered seriously. "But it helps with the blood cravings."

"Are you hungry now?" She asked.

"Nah." Damon replied. "Stefan just ate Bambi and some of his furry friends. He's good. And you know...I have my stock in the fridge."

"So you drink human? And Stefan doesn't." Bella was trying to wrap her mind around this whole new concept of vampire. "Do you kill people?" She had to know.

"Not unless I'm really pissed off and even then it's not usually for their blood." Damon answered honestly.

"But you have...killed people for their blood, I mean?"

"Not recently but yes. I can usually stop before it's too late. It's a gift." He said casually as if he were discussing the fine art of preparing a meal.

The answer didn't bother Bella as much as she thought it should.

"And Stefan?"

"Not for a very long time. I have a...problem, you could say... with human blood. I only drink animal blood now."

"Sort of like a 12 step program for vampires." Damon deadpanned.

"So you're like a vegetarian?" Bella asked.

Both Stefan and Damon chuckled at that. "Vegetarian? Hmm, I like that term but I think PETA might have issues with it. What do you think Stefan?"

But Stefan was looking at her strangely again. He couldn't put his finger on it but he sensed that Bella knew a hell of a lot more about things than she let on. Any other human would be freaking out. Even Elena had freaked out when she first found out and they were involved in a relationship. So why wasn't Bella?

"I think that it's getting late and perhaps someone should take Bella home." Stefan said.

"What? No. The party's just getting started." Damon said.

"Maybe Stefan is right." Bella told him. "Charlie will be home any minute and Edward is probably insane with worry. If he figures out where I am and comes here, it won't be pretty."

Damon was unimpressed. "Bella, seriously? We're immortal. It's sweet you're trying to protect us but really, we're good. And I promise I won't hurt him if that's what you're worried about."

If only he knew, Bella thought. He wouldn't be so confident. She wasn't sure but somehow she knew that these two were more vulnerable than the Cullens. Damon and Stefan bled. Their skin could be penetrated. Edward's couldn't.

"Why don't you call your dad and tell him you're getting an impromptu history lesson to make up for what you missed today? It's not a _complete_ lie. If you want, I can speak with him." Damon hedged.

Bella wasn't sure. On one hand she did want to know the truth but she did worry about Edward.

"And Edward?"

"Tell him the same thing."

"He won't believe it."

"Not even if I speak to him?" Damon asked.

"_Especially_ if you speak with him."

Stefan wasn't listening to their exchange but rather some fierce and angry voices coming from a short distance away. He recognized three of the voice as Edward, Alice and Jasper but the other two voices didn't register in his memory bank. He couldn't make out clearly what was being said but the tones of their voices suggested they were arguing. Did he just hear a snarl? He had a feeling that this was not going to go well at all.

"Ah, I don't think a phone call is necessary." Stefan interrupted. "Bella, your calvary is here and they don't sound to happy."


	19. It's Complicated

Once they found out where the Salvatore's were residing, Edward ran full tilt through the woods despite his siblings shouts from behind him as they clamored to catch up.

"This is ridiculous, Edward." Rosalie shouted at him. "You have no reason to believe she has come to any harm."

"Given Bella's penchant for all things dangerous, Rosalie, I have every reason to believe it." He replied without slowing pace. Somewhere from deep within himself, he knew he was being completely irrational but he couldn't bring himself to care. The only justification he had was he had been without her for seven long months, barely surviving without her presence. He had seen her everywhere in his mind's eye, heard her voice, even thought he could smell her on many occasions. The sheer agony of not being with her had been more painful than the burning time of his transformation. The time without her had so engulfed him in the flames of yearning and need that even the most minimal of time when she wasn't by his side caused him to falter at the brink of insanity.

Carlisle had mentioned the panic and anxiety he had been feeling from the most insignificant lengths of absence from Bella would be like this for a time since he had denied himself of his mate for so long. The constant desire to protect and be near Bella was instinctual and even more pronounced because she was human…vulnerable. It would become more bearable after awhile but no less intense; in fact what he was feeling would only grow stronger over time. It was quite normal for their kind.

"Someone did stop her from saying where she was, Rose." Emmett told her.

"Oh what? You're siding with _him_ now? Look at him. The fool. He'll expose us all and for what? The words of a mutt?"

Edward let out a fierce snarl, his teeth snapping together. When Jacob said that the younger Salvatore was there…had witnessed the near attack by Victoria, something within him had snapped. The boy and his brother had latched onto Bella with a voraciousness that sent Edward's imagination flying into a tailspin. Could the wolves not be the only danger to Bella? Why had they focused on her so intently?

"You're not helping matters, Rosalie." Jasper said to her as he was desperately trying to calm Edward's mood as they ran through the woods heedless of anything but getting to Bella.

"I hate to agree with Rosalie but she's right." Alice said. "Edward you need to reign it in and not jump to conclusions. This whole thing could be just a complete misunderstanding."

"If it's not? I won't risk it. _I can't._" He hissed. Couldn't they see that? With Alice's visions being sporadic as they were, they were blind.

But he did slow down. They were near the residential area and as much as Edward hated to admit it, they couldn't risk being seen at top notch speed. With the house in view looking seemingly innocuous, he stopped and waited for the rest to catch up.

Edward listened intently for any signs of life coming from inside the large two story abode and heard the one sound that mattered above all others; Bella's heartbeat. It was the only thing that had the power to calm him; not even Jasper's ministrations had been successful in that.

The front door opened to reveal Damon Salvatore standing there with a smirk as if he expected them to show up. This confused Edward. He knew he and his brothers and sisters had been stealthy and silent as they made their approach. How had the teacher heard them?

Damon stared as the five of them walked warily towards the front door. But as Damon watched them, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up sensing approaching danger.

"Ah, I see you've come to collect…" Damon started with a smirk until his mind fully recognized what he was seeing. His face lost all expression of sardonic humor. He had never noticed it before but with the five of them staring at him with barely contained hostility, it became obvious; the menace in their opaque eyes against their uber pale skin. He could actually feel the temperature drop from the frigidity of their close proximity. He would have slapped himself in the head right then and there for being so blind if the danger weren't so close. One fact was clear; they were not human.

Damon didn't even stop to think. He just acted on pure instinct. His face contorted revealing the bold veins around his eyes and his fangs extended. In a blur he grabbed the bronze haired one by the collar and tossed him against the brick of the house. This earned snarls from the others but Edward was quick. He grabbed hold of Damon and flipped him around so they both flew into the doorway of the house.

Bella ran forward horrified to see Edward and Damon locked into a deadly embrace. Damon fangs were extended, his face contorted in rage and Edward was snapping his jaw, gnarling and growling as he did so. Stefan, just as shocked and this blatant display of naked ferocity, held Bella back, pushing her behind him as he crouched in front of her in a protective stance.

"STOP!" she shouted from behind Stefan. "Edward! Damon! Stop!"

To her relief, this earned the desired effect. They didn't let go of each other but they weren't pummeling each other either. They stood deadlocked, staring at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Bella. It's okay. Come here." Alice told her soothingly as she reached out her hand urging her forward.

Bella went to move out from behind Stefan, well aware of the volatile situation but Stefan wouldn't let her. His arms stretched behind him, effectively caging her.

"Stay back Bella." Stefan ordered, not knowing where this was going to lead. He was still reeling from alarm. They were vampires but unlike any he had ever seen.

Emmett hissed, baring his teeth. "Let her go!" He was about to move forward but Jasper gripped his shoulder in warning. Bella was the only human in the room. If there was going to be a fight, it would be Bella that would pay the price.

Somehow Bella had to diffuse the incendiary situation. Could she do it? She didn't know but she had to try. The truth or what they believed to be truth had to come out. If it didn't there would be a massacre right here and she knew without a doubt there would be no obvious winners.

"Enough!" Bella shouted moving out from behind Stefan. "God, I feel like I'm in some twisted supernatural ending of Reservoir Dogs."

Emmett chuckled despite the tension. "Great flick!"

"Now is not the time Emmett." Jasper hissed at him.

"Damon. Edward. Back off from each other." Bella ordered in a rare display of authority. No one was getting hurt or killed…not on her watch…not if she could prevent it.

Rosalie smiled at her in a show of respect. Bella grows a set, she thought. Impressive.

Edward heard Rosalie's inner musings and snarled. Out of all the times, Rosalie could display approval of Bella, this had to be the worst possible timing.

Slowly, without taking their eyes off each other, Damon and Edward step backwards. Bella took the opportunity to step in between them knowing they wouldn't do anything with her standing there. Edward reached out and pulled Bella towards him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She was safe, she was in his arms, he had to keep repeating that to himself.

Damon stared at them, sneering at the bronze haired one's hold on Isabella as he pulled his sleeves down and straightened his shirt, noticing a tear in the front. "Great. This _was_ an Armani, I'll have you know."

For Stefan, everything clicked into place. Bella knew all along about vampires. That's why she wasn't terrified…that's why she seemed so composed. She was with _them_.

"Indian legend, Bella?" he asked feeling unnecessarily hurt by her withholding information. He knew he shouldn't be. After all, he and Damon were new to her. How did she know that she could trust them with her life and her secrets?

"I'm sorry, Stefan." Bella apologized. "I _had_ to protect them. It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Why are you apologizing to _them_?" Edward wanted to know. "And what in _holy hell_ happened to your head?" He hadn't noticed before with everything going on but now it was abundantly clear. Bella had a large bruised lump on her forehead. He looked at the Salvatore brothers, his eyes narrowed in unspoken accusation.

"It wasn't them." Bella said quickly, knowing where Edward's thinking was headed. "I hit the brakes too hard and my head hit the steering wheel. Stefan luckily happened to be there and he brought me here. I didn't want to go back to the hospital." She said, to which Edward gave a frustrated sigh. She looked at Damon and Stefan apologetically, silently pleading with them to understand. "And the legend is true, I just didn't tell you it was based in fact."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. It seemed this standoff was going to last longer than he wanted.

"Victoria." Alice muttered. "She ran in front of your car. That's _why_ you braked."

And so the she-demon has a name, Damon thought.

"Who's Victoria?" Stefan asked because, he too, made the connection. As soon as the question was asked, it was met with an angry reaction from the group in front of him.

"It's complicated." Edward told him but Bella's shivering body and the near feral reactions from the Cullens told him whoever, whatever she was, affected them all greatly and not in a good way.

"I saw her." Stefan admitted. "Just before she ran off. She's a vampire isn't she? One of your kind?" he added the distinction as an afterthought.

Edward nodded once in confirmation not trusting himself to speak. She had gotten too close. Once again, he had found himself in the position of owing a debt of gratitude to these brothers.

"It appears I owe you a thank you, yet again for keeping my Bella safe."

"We will always keep her safe." Damon ground out through clenched teeth. It was more than a statement, it was a promise.

Edward looked at him confused. He spoke with such a fierce passion about his Bella, it unnerved him and the hot rage of jealousy flared within him. Now was the perfect opportunity to ask the question that had been plaguing him since these two brothers blew into town.

"Why do you care so much what happens to Bella?"

"It's complicated." Damon retorted with a sardonic twist of his lips. _You wanna be cryptic sparkle boy, well two can play at that game._ "Well seeing as we're not all going to kill each other just yet, I'm going to have a drink. Anyone else want to imbibe? Bella? Maybe it will go down easier this time." Damon taunted as he made his way to the decanter of bourbon and poured his drink. He smirked as he felt all eyes on him watching him with disbelief. He just loved to throw people off their game.

"I do have blood bags in the fridge" he said turning around holding up his glass in a mock toast before he tossed the liquor down his throat and licked his lips. "But I am pretty territorial over my supply of A pos. I'm sure you understand." He winked at them.

"We don't drink human blood." Jasper told him.

"Ah, let me guess…_vegetarians_?" he chuckled. "Poor thumper and Bambi"

Emmett snorted. "Try grizzly and mountain lion."

Damon gave a nod of approval. "Impressive. Stefan maybe you could learn a thing or two from these guys. After all variety is the spice of life."

Stefan knew he had to reel Damon in. The Cullens did not look like they appreciated Damon's particular brand of humor and right now neither did he.

"Damon. Enough with the snark."

"Halla freakin luyah!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I'm glad someone shut him up."

"Oh be quiet vampire Barbie. No one is talking to you." Damon snapped back.

"Do not talk to my wife that way." Emmett growled.

Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket deflating some of the tension. Looking at the screen, he saw it was Carlisle and answered.

_"Edward, where are you. Is Bella with you? Is she alright?"_ Carlisle's usually composed voice was frantic.

Edward looked down at Bella with a soft smile and ran his hand down her arm in a caress. "Yes, she's with me. She's fine. We just got caught up in a situation."

_"Situation?"_

"I'll explain later. I'm still not too clear on the details yet." He gave a pointed stare to Stefan and Damon letting them know silently that he wanted answers.

_"Bella's father called. He was very upset that Bella wasn't home. Don't worry I covered for you. I told him that the two of you were studying and she fell asleep. He said not to wake her and it would be alright if she came home later."_

"Thank you Carlisle." Edward breathed a sigh of relief as he pressed the "end call" button. At least Charlie wouldn't be an issue. "That was Carlisle. Your father called him." Edward explained to Bella who looked questioningly at him.

"Oh no. I never called Charlie."

"It's okay, love." He said as he soothed her hair and kissed her forehead. "Carlisle covered for you. Said you fell asleep while studying. "

Bella did feel suddenly tired as the chaotic events of the day caught up with her. She swayed on her feet only to have Edward pick her up in his arms to prevent her from falling. "I'm sorry. I just feel so tired all of a sudden."

"Don't apologize, love. It's been a trying day for you."

"You can put her on the sofa." Stefan offered.

"No. I think we'll leave now. Bella needs her rest and I am going to make sure she gets it. But make no mistake, our conversation isn't over…not by a long shot."

"Oh goody. Can't wait." Damon replied. Despite his sarcasm, he looked at Bella with a longing in his features. It would kill him to let her go with these other vampires. Everything in him wanted to protect her, to claim her as the sister he had missed for so long. But he had to let her go…for now at least.

As soon as the door shut behind the Cullens Damon turned to Stefan.

"Well that was interesting." Stefan said after a sigh of relief that the other vampires had left, at least for the time being.

Damon wasn't as relieved. "Call Elena now! We need information and quickly." He said. Things in Forks just got a hell of a lot more volatile than he would have liked.


	20. I could die?

Thanks again for your awesome reviews! Here is another installment...so soon after the last I know but this chapter wrote itself...Enjoy!

* * *

Edward gently placed Bella into the passenger seat of the cab of her truck and walked around the vehicle to get into the driver's side. His head was full of thoughts and conjecture over what had just occurred and was tempted to question Bella about it because she obviously knew something but he refrained. She looked too tired and too vulnerable sitting next to him as she stared unblinkingly at him with wary chocolate eyes.

"I want to take you back to my house and have Carlisle take a look at the nasty bump you've given yourself." He told her as he turned the key in the ignition. The truck gave a few lurches and shakes before the motor started to sound loudly. Edward winced hoping the jostling wouldn't hurt Bella more. It was time for her to get a new mode of transportation, he thought. No matter how much she griped.

She gave his hand a squeeze, intending to assure him. "I'm alright, Edward. I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks."

"Please, Bella. For my peace of mind, at least?" He pleaded looking at her with his best dazzle expression.

"That's not fair." She groused.

"What?" he asked with wide eyed innocence, his lips tilting up slightly at the corners.

"You know I can't deny you anything when you look at me like that."

"Thank you." He said softly caressing her cheek glad that for once he didn't have to fight her where her safety and well being were concerned.

Edward knew his siblings would check in on Bella's father to make sure he remained safe from Victoria and would scour the area looking for her scent to see where she was headed. They would meet them back at the house. He also knew the pack would continue their patrolling efforts on their side of the border divide. His first priority right now and always was Bella.

Carlisle opened the front door looking very much relieved as he heard the sounds of Bella's truck approaching from the distance. Esme stood beside him, her hands wringing together in worry. Edward lifted Bella up easily, carrying her towards the door.

"I can walk you know." She bristled.

"I know." He said as lips brushed over hers. "Just humor me. I'm not willing to let you go just yet."

XXXXX

"Well Bella. It's quite the bump but thankfully it's not concussed." Carlisle smiled as he put his examining light back in his front pocket. "I'll just get an ice pack for you to see if we can bring more of that swelling down. Then I am sure the both of you wouldn't mind explaining today's little adventure."

Carlisle had been more than little curious after Edward brought Bella into the house and asked to have her checked out. After his cryptic conversation with him earlier and the expression on his face now, he knew there were tumultuous emotions hovering inside his son. When he silently questioned Edward about it, Edward only shook his head and said "later" as he looked at Bella. "Take care of her first."

With a mint green colored fleece blanket courtesy of Esme's forethought wrapped around her, Bella sat in Edward's lap wrapped in his embrace watching as Carlisle was scrambling to make sense of what they just revealed to him.

_It can't be_, Carlisle thought amazed. _It's impossible._

"What's impossible, Carlisle?" Edward asked. Carlisle knew something. Of course, he had to know something, Edward thought. He has been around since the 1600's.

"Let's go through this again." He said. "They bleed but heal very fast. They can compel but were not successful with you, Bella?"

"No. Damon said he tried and it didn't work. That's why he wondered if I had any vervain. He said that it's an herb that wards off compulsion."

"Yes, that's quite right." Carlisle agreed. "It's an herb that dates back to the ancient Egyptians but was also a scared herb of the Druids. It also had many medicinal uses as well. Ironically enough, it is also known as Devil's Bane." He paused to think. "So his attempted compulsion did not work on you then? I can't say I am surprised. And you also said they are not venomous, have fangs and can eat and drink human food?" He ticked off the facts given to him on his fingers.

"Yes." Edward answered him. "Carlisle, do you know of these creatures?"

Carlisle absently nodded. "I believe I might but I thought they no longer existed. Apparently I was misinformed. They didn't harm you Bella, not at all?"

She shook her head not yet ready to tell them why they didn't hurt her. Not when she could barely believe it herself. Though she was aware that they would want answers soon enough.

"No sign of the bitch!" Emmett said as he stormed in the front door followed by Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

"Emmett! Language." Esme reprimanded.

"Sorry Mom." He apologized sheepishly as he plunked down on the couch next to Bella and Edward causing the entire piece of furniture to quake.

"Careful Emmett." Edward scolded when he noticed Bella wince from being jostled.

"Yeah Emmett. Still human." She joked.

"Did they tell you about the new neighbors?" Alice asked.

"We were just discussing that. " Carlisle told her. "Have a seat, please…all of you." He waited until they all sat down, trepidatious looks adorned their faces. He kept his thoughts carefully blocked from Edward. "Bella, I have one more question to ask. Were there only two of them?"

"Yes. Just Damon and Stefan but they made reference to another. Her name is Katherine. I gathered they don't like her very much." She supplied trying to repress a shudder. She had her own distant memories of Katherine she was trying to contend with.

"Carlisle…" Edward prompted losing patience.

Carlisle noticing his son's distress… his abject worry for Bella and sighed. "I believe they are a breed of vampire called the Nocturnali Nosferatu, though why these two can survive in the daylight I have no idea."

"And what exactly are the Nocturnali Nosferatu?" Jasper asked him, his mind already strategizing in his usual militant fashion.

"They are almost exactly like you described. It is the type of vampire most often depicted by Hollywood and literature. Night creatures with the power to hypnotize their prey, drink blood but have no venom so they do not necessarily have to kill their victims, easily healed unless staked in the heart with wood. That will kill them." Carlisle went on to explain.

"But you said you thought they no longer existed. Why?" Edward asked him.

"During my short time in Volterra, there were rumors of the Nocturnali. Hundreds of years prior to my stay there, it is said that a small group of vampires different from the rest came to stay for awhile. Aro saw them as weaker but he had use of some of their powers. The idea of compulsion intrigued him plus he had found them amusing. This group called themselves the Originals and Klaus was their leader. Aro, Marcus and Caius had become suspicious of The Nocturnali after a time and suspected Klaus of wanting to usurp their power. At the time it was thought that Aro had them killed and all of their kind with them. As I said these were rumors. No one had actually spoke freely about the Nocturnali. It was a taboo subject because it brought shame upon the Volturi. Now I have to wonder if that shame is because Aro had let them in or lied about destroying them."

"Do you think they are in danger from the Volturi?" Bella quietly asked.

"Who? Damon and Stefan and any others like them? That I cannot say. Aro might just make them adhere to his rules. As for Klaus and his band of originals? If they still exist…if the Volturi are looking for them? I would say they would be killed on sight."

"So know the big question remains. Why are they so interested in Bella?" Rosalie pondered aloud looking curiously at Bella who had cast her eyes downward. "You know why…don't you?" She asked her, with her eyes narrowing into slits.

XXXXX

Before Stefan had a chance to reach for his phone it rang with the special ring tone that signified it was Elena calling.

"I was just about to call you." He said

"Great minds must think alike." She chuckled but Stefan could hear the nervousness under her forced humor.

"Elena, what is it?"

Damon was by his side in an instant. "Put her on speaker phone." He demanded suddenly worried.

"Is that Damon?" she asked, her voice sounding almost amused at the urgency in his voice.

"Hello Lena." He purred seductively which resulted in a glare from Stefan.

"I'm okay…still relatively safe." She told them so they wouldn't get the wrong idea about why she sounded so off. "Bonnie, Caroline and I…well we found something."

"Are you going to let us in on it or are we going to play twenty questions?"

"Always so caustic Damon." Elena chided. "Actually I am going to put Bonnie on the phone and have her explain it. I don't think I'll do it quite right."

Damon really didn't want to hear the judgmental tone of Sabrina right now, he had enough circulating through his brain but if it meant explanations, he would speak with the very devil himself.

"Hey," Bonnie greeted. There was that same undertone of nervousness in her voice as there was in Elena's and Stefan felt a growing knot of tension within him.

"So what's the story, morning glory?" Damon asked.

Bonnie sighed unsure of how to explain it without both of them completely freaking out on her. "Um, so we found an old chest stored in the cellar of your old home. Emily had led me there in a dream…well anyway we found a sort of missive that Emily wrote documenting certain things."

"Why didn't she just have it in her grimoire?" Stefan asked her.

"I don't know Stefan. I'm guessing she wanted this information to be found. The grimoire was buried with her."

"Indicating she didn't want _that_ found." Stefan reasoned.

"But we found it anyway. So…I am sure you are aware that Emily was very close with Isabella…close enough to want to do everything to protect her."

"She mentioned this in the writing?" Damon asked perplexed.

"Yes. Everything in this uh…document was about Isabella. Anyway, it was a little hard to decipher. Emily wasn't known for being straightforward."

"Sounds like another witch I know." Damon said.

"Do you want me to give you what I have or not?" Bonnie came back angrily.

"My apologies, ma'am" he said in a southern drawl. "Please continue."

"Ugh! Well to make a long story short, I believe that it is very possible if not proable by what you have told me that Isabella Swan is the reincarnation of your sister…"

Damon and Stefan both looked at each other. This confirmed what they already knew in their hearts but it was still shocking to hear it out loud from Bonnie.

"…from what I have been able to gather…Katherine wanted to get rid of Isabella…she saw her as competition for the two of you. Emily saw this and performed a binding spell that prevented Katherine from harming her…but it wasn't enough. It would only prevent _Katherine_ from doing anything but as Emily discovered it did not prevent Katherine from compelling someone to harm her instead. This is where it gets tricky."

"Like anything you have said so far hasn't been." Damon said.

"_Trickier_, than if you insist on semantics. Emily charmed a talisman…one of a phoenix. It was supposed to act like Jeremy and John's ring except that instead of just preventing absolute death by the hand of the supernatural, it would prevent absolute death caused by intent with malice. Isabella was never supposed to die when she fell over the railing."

Damon growled, seething anger barely hidden.

"But you said death by intent with malice. Surely you don't think Damon or I wanted that to happen." Stefan was bordering on outrage.

"No of course, not Stefan. Nobody thinks that." Elena's soothing voice came through the speaker.

"Then what…"

"Katherine compelled you to fight knowing that Isabella would jump in to stop it."

"So why _did_ she die then...if she was being protected." Damon spit out.

"Because Katherine knew what Emily did. There was another witch's power on the talisman. You see a witch cannot void the spell of another witch unless they are of the same bloodline but they can alter a spell. Katherine had another witch working for her obviously who changed the spell. Isabella died in that body but her life essence did not."

"So…what…her _life essence_ was floating around in limbo for 146 years before it found it's way into a woman's womb?" Damon scoffed.

"That could be one theory, I suppose. I don't _know_ Damon. I'm not exactly an expert on this. I'm just telling you what I found out."

"It's okay Bonnie, Damon is feeling a bit riled at the moment. Please continue."

"Um…"

Damon noticed Bonnie's hesitation and knew whatever she had to say, they were not going to like.

"Just spit it out Bonnie."

"You need to bring the girl to Mystic Falls before next week." She said.

"Why? What's next week?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"Ostara…the spring equinox. When I had the dream about Emily she told me there was a spell I would have to perform and Ostara is the day when my powers would be the strongest to do it."

"What's the spell, Bonnie? And why is it so important?" Damon lost all sarcasm as the seriousness of the witches tone seeped into his bones and spread noxious dread through his system like a poison.

Bonnie's hesitation was too long for his liking. "Bonnie.._the spel_l…what is it and why?"

"I…I don't know what the spell is yet."

"Then why is it so important?"

"Because, Damon…the mind was never meant to hold two lifetimes of memories. She will die. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if her system wasn't' already breaking down."

XXXX

"Bella?" Edward questioned when he noticed her worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. She had averted her eyes when Rosalie asked the question and couldn't help thinking that she knew more than she let on. "Love, do you know something?"

"Oh you know she does, Edward. Just look at her." Rosalie watched Bella accusingly.

"Rosalie, I am sure Bella will tell us. There is no need to be nasty." Carlisle spoke calmly but there was a hint of steel to his eldest daughter in his voice.

"Um actually…I kind of do but I am not sure if you'll believe it…or even if _I_ fully believe it." Bella finally admitted finally lifting her head to look at them and gage their reactions. Edward held her tighter, letting her know without words that she was supported no matter what she said. With the exception of Rosalie, they all watched her with concern and curiosity, not a hint of accusation in their eyes. It gave her the strength to continue.

"Well as you all know I have been having headaches that have been making me very ill…what I haven't said and Carlisle knows this is that the headaches have been brought on by hallucinations."

Edward inhaled a deep breath. "Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at him apologetically. "Everything was happening so fast after you came back. I only told Carlisle this morning after the EKG. We kind of figured it out together. Please don't be angry."

He buried his face to her neck. "Oh, Bella. I'm not angry. Just really worried about you."

She stroked his soft hair with her fingers, soothingly. "I know." She whispered.

"So what does this have to do with the Salvatore brothers? Are they causing this?" Emmett asked ready to go back and finish what Edward started if they did.

"That's a trick question, Emmett and one not easily answered. You see, I…_we_…don't think that they are hallucinations at all but memories of a time over one hundred and forty years ago where I was a young girl named Isabella Salvatore and Damn and Stefan were my older brothers. The memories became more vivid and less hazy since they came here and my body's reaction to them more violent."

Bella paused and watched as what she told them sunk in and registered in their quick minds.

Emmett started to laugh; not a quiet chuckle but a loud guffaw so intense the floor started to quake beneath his feet. Edward stiffened beneath her and even though she couldn't read his mind, she knew his body language well enough to gather he didn't believe a word of it.

Carlisle's expression was the only one that didn't suggest any out right doubt. Instead he looked fascinated and curious. What was going on in his head was clear the moment Edward whipped his head to him so fast, Bella felt the wispy breeze of air the movement created.

"You _can't_ believe this?" Edward asked, incredulously. Bella knew the question was not aimed at her but at Carlisle.

"It _would_ explain quite a bit."

"No!" Edward loudly protested. He didn't know why but the thought of those two having a hold on Bella no matter how platonic made his guts churn.

"Could it really be, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Without doing more research, I couldn't be sure. Bella, are all these hallucinations in the same time period? Have you actually seen Damon and Stefan in them?"

She nodded. "I would see myself at different ages but they all seemed to be near or around the civil war. Damon and Stefan's faces were at first unclear but their voices were the same."

"Bella, they had to be playing mind tricks on you. Maybe even before they met you. _Can't_ you see that?" Edward pleaded with her, not willing to take anything the Salvatores could have said for truth.

"I don't think so." Alice shook her head. "Not even Aro or Jane could breach her mental defenses. I doubt the Salvatores could accomplish what the Volturi couldn't."

"Alice does have a point." Jasper admitted.

"There is something else which leads me to believe that this might be possible." Carlisle mused thoughtfully as he paced the room. "Bella had an EKG scan this morning that had an anomaly that I couldn't explain and combined with the results of the MRI, the picture is starting to piece together."

"What anomaly?"

"An extra brain wave. Humans have only four, Bella had five. The extra brain wave could be the electromagnetic processes of past life memories. Even the MRI showed some bizarre activity centering from an enlarged portion of her brain that is responsible for storing long term memories."

"There's something else." Bella interjected. "They had a picture of her…their sister…Isabella. She could have been my twin."

"Photoshop?" Rosalie suggested. "Amzing things can be done with that program."

Bella shook her head. "It was a miniature portrait…a painting."

"I'd be able to tell if it's a fake." Jasper said. "The civil war was my era. Was the portrait dated?"

"1864." Bella nodded. "It was the same year I…I mean _she_ died."

A doppelganger reincarnation, Carlisle thought to himself. He had read up on theories of reincarnation before, simply because it was an interesting topic to him but never had he found a theory of an exact look alike. It was fascinating to him until he fully became aware of the possible complications.

Carlisle's thoughts and sudden frown caused a fissure of alarm to course through Edward's already frazzled nerves.

"What complications?" Edward growled.

"All of symptoms that Bella is having now will most likely progress and intensify." He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat hating to impart the potentially bad news. "until her body cannot take the strain anymore and gives out."

"Carlisle, are you saying I could die?"

* * *

A/N - I know, I know...you're all saying "so change her already?" That would be too simple for our little heroine. The reason why she can't be changed will be revealed...fear not.


	21. A Reluctant Compromise

Bella sat on her own bed, hugging her knees to her chest and couldn't help but make the observation that the whole foundation of her existence had shifted and changed so intrinsically since she had last slept here. The room was exactly the same; her beloved books still adorned the small bookshelf, her antiquated computer still sat on her desk and the purple sheets her dad had bought her because "the lady at the store said girls like purple" still covered her bed; but _she_ was different.

Edward had looked at her in surprise when she told him to give her a few hours alone after he escorted her to the front door. "Please." She had said cupping his cheek with her hand. "I need some time to process all of this." Thankfully he hadn't protested just closed his eyes and nodded bleakly in understanding and after a few words of explanation and apologies to Charlie, she shuffled up to her room, shoulders hunched with the weight of the past few days upon her.

Carlisle retracted his "diagnosis" immediately when she had asked him of her impending death stating that he was only theorizing and nothing was certain until he had more time to research; a task he would start immediately. There was no reason to be pessimistic, he had informed all of them. But wasn't there? Hadn't her own history with bad luck already proven that there indeed was a reason?

Emmett, in his typical bold fashion, had cut right to the heart of the matter. "Why are we even debating this?" he had grumbled loudly throwing his hands in the air. "Just change her already."

The idea, while it struck no one by surprise and even afforded her with some semblance of relief was met with a surprisingly emphatic protestation from Alice, who as soon as Emmett uttered the words, lapsed into a vision. When she came out of it moments later, stark horror was etched all over her face and Edward looked paler than usual as harsh words of denial tumbled unfiltered from his lips.

"I'm sorry, Bella but we can't." Alice informed her sorrowfully, her eyes as sad as Bella had ever seen them. "Your body would survive the change but your mind would not."

Bella had felt nauseated and could taste the acid burn of bile invade her throat. She knew then as she knew now, she did not want to know exactly what pictures formed in Alice's mind to cause such a reaction.

Now as she sat here, alone in her room with nothing but the posters on the walls keeping her company, Bella felt like she was precariously balanced on the edge of a precipice overlooking a dark, indefinable chasm, or maybe more accurately, standing on a fault line that kept shifting beneath her feet.

She had just started to get her equilibrium back from her impromptu trip to Volterra and now she was thrown off balance once again. She remained reticent to tell Edward how she really felt about the whole matter but the truth was she was slightly glad that she now had an explanation for what she had been going through the last months regardless of how much it pushed against the walls of reality.

Her body, not used to the extents she had been pushing it, was physically exhausted but her mind wouldn't shut off long enough to offer the solace of sleep. The only rest she had gotten recently was either when she was unconscious or under sedation.

A sound outside her window alerted her to the fact that someone was there and she sighed. She should have known that although Edward had given her a momentary reprieve he would come back sooner rather than later. But when she turned to her window where the sound originated, she discovered that it wasn't Edward at all.

The black crow had come back and now sat on her window sill watching her with the most peculiar expression in it's blue eyes. It struck her again the oddity that this creature should have eyes like that…eyes that were so familiar to her now.

Bella didn't know what prompted her to do it; maybe it was because she was overtired or maybe because after everything that happened, she realized _anything_ was possible. The name "Damon" fell from her lips punctuated with a huge question mark. The bird flew away suddenly and Bella scrambled off of her bed to the window, internally scoffing at herself for even believing for one second that the crow could be the snarky vampire.

She jumped back, startled to meet with the figure of Damon, lounging on the tree branch outside her window like he was laying in a hammock on a lazy summer day, twirling a black feather in-between his fingers.

"Quite the perceptive one, aren't you?" He said with an upward tilt of his lips.

"You!" she indignantly accused. "I don't understand." Bella's tone now sounding more perplexed than anything else.

"One of my many talents." He shrugged. "It's _so_ much more original than a bat, don't you think?"

"You shouldn't be here." She told him while looking for any sign that Edward might be nearby knowing that he could come back at anytime.

"I shouldn't do a great many things but it's never stopped me before."

"What are you doing here?"

He sat up letting his legs dangle from the branch. "I was just flying around the neighborhood and thought I'd pop on by." Damon was nonchalant but he was used to covering his emotions to hide the vulnerability underneath. The truth was he was worried about her since she left him with her band of vamps...since his conversation with the witch.

_"She will die. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if her system wasn't' already breaking down."_ Bonnie's words of forewarning now a heart wrenching echo through his skull.

When Bonnie had told him that Bella had a death sentence hanging over her head...that her body and mind were slowly deteriorating due to the onslaught of memories that by right should not even be there, he panicked. Stefan had stopped him from kidnapping Bella and taking her back to Mystic Falls in all due haste...but just barely. Even now he was still fighting against the impulse to take her away but Stefan's words rang loudly in his ear. "You'll start a war!" He had hissed at him. "They will kill us and you know it."

Damon did know it. Seven against two were near impossible odds and since their skin was impenetrable, he really had no idea how to fight them. Did he even want to? He had seen the bond Bella had with her frigid-skinned boyfriend. Could he kill him, knowing how it would affect her? Damon didn't know.

"You are taking a real risk being here, you know." Bella told him.

"No pain no gain." He retorted. "So are you going to invite me in? It is kind of rude to leave me hanging out here."

Bella looked at him, confused.

Damon shook his head. "You really need to read up on your vampire lore. I can't come in until you invite me. It sucks but what can you do. I didn't come up with it."

"And why should I?" Bella asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because you're curious." He jumped off the tree and onto the window ledge in a crouch and leaned into the screen that separated the outside from the inside. "And because despite that you know what I am, you also know _who_ I am."

"They say curiosity killed the cat." She replied.

"Ah, but they also say that satisfaction brought him back." He waggled his eyebrows and gave her his most devastatingly, charming look. "_Please._"

"Does that usually work?" Bella asked him enjoying the verbal sparring. It felt comfortable, like they had been doing this for years.

"What?"

"That." She waved her finger up and down at him, gesturing at his face. "The eyebrow thing with the puppy dog eyes."

"Uh, usually."

"Hmmm, well I don't want to be responsible for ruining your reputation. Come in but you can only stay for ten minutes tops."

Bella backed way as Damon jumped inside, landing quietly on the balls of his feet. "Okay, tell the truth…it did work, didn't it?" He waggled his brows again.

"Not even a little."

"But you let me in anyway."

"Well I doubt you would risk being here unless you had something important you wanted to tell me."

"Actually I would…but you're right. I do have something I need to tell you."

Now that he was actually in her room, he took stock of his surroundings as if looking around her room would reveal more of this Isabella to him. Damon saw the dream catcher over her small twin bed.

"Do those things actually work?" he asked pointing at the round colorful object with feathers dangling from it.

Bella thought back to all those times she had woken up in the middle of the night, mid-scream, bathed in her own cold sweat night after night after Edward left. "No" she said sadly. "Not really."

"Why keep it then?" he asked wanting to erase the sad expression from her face. "It looks like one hell of an allergen."

She turned away, evading his concerned look. "So you needed to tell me something?" she prompted him.

Damon insisted on taking his time though as he perused through her room with an inquisitive eye. On her desk he spotted a well worn copy of "Wuthering Heights" and absently thumbed through the pages, yellowed with age.

Bella saw something in the usually acerbic vampire's face that made her want to reach out to him. He looked uncharacteristically melancholy.

"Are you alright?" she asked laying her hand on his forearm trying to offer any form of comfort.

He looked up suddenly at her, caught unawares. Damon had to clear his throat before speaking to wipe away the remnants of the bittersweet memory. "So you're still a voracious reader, I see." He said ignoring her question and pointing at her small bookcase.

"Classics are my favorite but I'll read just about anything." The memory from earlier in the day came back to her. "Including love letters not meant for young eyes." Bell added softly.

Damon smiled slowly at the memory of that warm day, chasing Isabella to the trees trying to get back the steamy letter that Lucille Bowman had written him; not because it bore any sentimental value but because he didn't want Isabella to think that her brother was one of the rogues he had warned her about...even if he was. "You remember." Damon smiled brilliantly feeling a little awestruck.

Bella couldn't help but notice with amazement how completely his face altered with that smile. It was as if all vestiges of the dark, sarcastic vampire were wiped away and replaced with a younger, more innocent version of him. She was glad she was the one that put that look there. She knew instinctively it was a rare occurrence.

"This morning." Bella confirmed. "It was the first time I could actually see your face clearly in one of the memories."

So it was before she knew the truth then, he theorized. "That must have been…freaky."

"Freaky will do." Bella agreed when in reality it had been so much more. The memory had left her feeling confused and oddly bereft and if she were to be honest with herself, more than a little insane. "So…I don't mean to be rude but…"

The cell phone on her nightstand started to buzz. "Darn it." She muttered under her breath.

"I thought your cell phone was destroyed." Damon said.

"It is." Bella told him picking up the phone. "Edward gave me his until I get a replacement. He doesn't like leaving me without a way to reach him."

Sounds like a control freak to me, he thought as Bella answered the call. Damon knew by the guilty flush that had begun to spread on Bella's face that it was Edward on the other end of the phone.

"Hey" she said breathlessly into the phone and felt the heat in her cheeks as she looked at Damon as he watched her with a knowing grin.

_"Did I wake you?"_ Edward asked hearing the sound of her voice.

"What? No. I'm still up." She fidgeted with her hair, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"_I miss you. Is it okay if I come over now?"_

"Umm, sure."

_"Good cause I am already on my way. I should be there in a few minutes."_

Bella looked up at Damon in wide eyed panic. He nodded in understanding. He pointed to her and then to himself and mouthed the word "tomorrow" before jumping out the window landing gracefully on his haunches.

"Great!" Bella said forcing more enthusiasm into her tone than she felt, still a little disgruntled that she didn't get the information from Damon that he had come here to give her. However, she was relieved that she wouldn't be caught with Damon Salvatore in her room. There was already one confrontation, she didn't relish going through another one.

Edward could smell the odor of the other vampire as soon as he jumped into Bella's window. Now that he was familiar with the scent and knew what it meant, he knew exactly who was here. With hackles raised as he hovered in a crouch, he scanned the room for the threat and was almost disappointed that he found none. Edward felt the bottom of his stomach drop out at Bella's absence from the room though until his gaze fell onto a piece of paper that rested on her bed. It read simply "human moment". Those two words saved him from a complete meltdown.

Edward was laying on the bed with his legs crossed waiting for her when Bella came back into the room. She was just finishing putting her hair in a ponytail when she noticed him; the expression in his amber gaze and the grim set of his mouth indicating that he was not in a good mood.

Bella smiled at him but the line of his mouth never changed. "Is there something wrong?" She asked him.

Edward sat up, his mouth opening and closing as he contemplated what to say…how to express the furor of emotions struggling to break free just at the mere thought of Damon Salvatore being here..in _her room_…with _her_. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he closed his eyes in frustration. It was a gesture Bella was all too familiar with.

"For goodness sakes Edward…just tell me." Bella said getting a little frustrated herself as she sat down next to him and rested her hand on his knee. "You're scaring me. Did Carlisle come up with any more theories? Is that why you so upset?"

With his eyes still closed, he shook his head. "I'm trying to…" he said as he struggled to find the right words. "…to find a way to word this without sounding like I'm being an overbearing and overprotective fiance'."

He turned to look at her with all of her peaches and cream innocence and he just wanted to take her away from here…to…somewhere…_anywhere_…as long as it was far, far away from the Salvatores, from Victoria, from the wolves and keep her safe with him…forever. However, that was unrealistic no matter how much he desired it.

"I _know_ he was here, Bella. I can smell him. Maybe you didn't realize that I committed his scent to memory after I found out what he was…"

"It's not what you think. He just came here to…"

But he interrupted her. "I try Bella…I try very hard to keep you safe but it would be so much easier for me if you didn't insist on going out of your way to court danger at every turn."

His words stung and Bella felt the tears rise to her eyes before she had a chance to reign them in. She got off the bed, never turning to look at him and crossed her arms around her torso.

"I'm _so_ sorry I'm such a burden to you." She said sarcastically. "Maybe…maybe you should just…just go then so you're not saddled by me anymore." It killed her to say the words and she didn't know if she could survive a second time if he did leave when she barely survived the first time.

Bella furiously swiped at her tears with the back of her hands. Edward sighed, hating himself in that moment for making her cry. He had been responsible for too many of her tears lately and that had to stop now. He launched off the bed as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She went to pull away but he didn't let her go.

"I'm _sorry_." He said as he nuzzled her strawberry scented hair. "I never should have said it like that. You are not a burden…you never could be." His tone was emphatic as he implored her to believe him. "I just love you so completely…so _absolutely_ that the thought of anything happening to you despite my efforts to protect you makes me more than a little insane and unfortunately my words have a tendency to reflect that insanity."

Bella relaxed a little in his arms at his words. "You can't wrap me up in cotton wool, Edward, and protect me from life. No matter how much you may want to."

He turned her around to face him. "I know…but these Salvatores…I can't trust them…not now…not when I know what they are."

She smiled sadly. "You know sometimes I love the fact that you're the definition of the protective boyfriend but most of the time it makes me want to hit you over the head with a heavy object."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't feel it though."

"No but it would make _me_ feel a lot better. Honestly, Edward. Can't you trust me…_my instincts_…just this once?"

Edward debated internally with himself. She was fighting so hard for this…his understanding and she was right; he couldn't wrap her up in cotton wool and protect her from the world even though _his_ instincts…_his_ need for self-preservation was to do just that because the truth was he couldn't live without her. Protect and love his mate; besides the need to consume blood, that was what he lived to do…what he would _die_ to do.

But Bella was fiercely independent and Edward didn't want this to become a battle of wills where there could be no winner. They both would lose. Compromise, he thought. His own history proved he was an all or nothing person, flitting from one extreme to the other in an almost manic way. Would compromise work in it's stead and could he learn to do it? For the sake of their relationship, he had to try.

Edward took her hand in his and led her back to the bed where he held her close to his chest. "Why don't you help me understand why you feel so strongly about this? Tell me about these visions and where the Salvatore's fit in."

Hope lit Bella's features. "Really?"

He nodded. "I realize I haven't been…quite fair and have made…snap judgments without fully listening to you."

Bella could tell what it cost him to say those words and loved him all the more for it. She knew compromise did not come easy for Edward especially when he thought her safety was at stake so she told him.

She told him of when the visions and the memories started, the details she remembered and the pain that came with them. She told him when the voices and the faces took on recognizable forms and the feeling of an undeniable bond she felt with the two brothers and how they felt it as well. She told him about the witch who might have cast the spell in the past and her descendant that was researching the claims now.

He soothed her hair while she spoke and listened intently until her voice started to slur and her eyes fought to stay open and she finally drifted to sleep in mid sentence.

Edward smiled softly down at her as he traced the line of her partially opened lips and kissed her brow.

"Sleep now, my love." He whispered, kissing her brow while his quick mind digested what she had told him.

Could he deny that what she said was possibly the truth? It sounded wholly unbelievable but who was he to say it _wasn't_ possible? The existence of vampires and werewolves were considered to be myth and folklore now converted into big budget Hollywood movies and most of the mass populous completely ignorant to the fact that they were real. So who was he to say that what Bella believed couldn't be real either? The fact that remained was that she did believe it and more importantly so did the Salvatores. Edward still remained cautious and wary of the Salvatore brothers' true motives and he would keep a watchful eye on them but Edward could do no less than stand by her, to protect her if need be as they uncovered the truth together.


	22. Letters from a Confederate Soldier

A/N - I took a little detour in this chapter but I felt it was necessary in order to understand Damon a bit more and his relationship with his sister as well as his experiences as a soldier. If he seems OOC, that was intentional. Remember, this is Damon before he had over a 160 years to build up his wall and hone his cynical demeanor...although you can see some evidence if it here. I do some research for this chapter by reading through actual confederate soldier's letters home and conditions of camps during the war.

* * *

**Mystic Falls VA Present Day**

Elena sat on her be writing furiously in her journal in a feeble attempt to forget about the small stack of prettily tied up letters that sat on her desk. It wasn't working. She couldn't resist looking at them every few minutes wondering at the contents within and if she had any right to them.

These were Damon's letters…letters that Isabella must have kept and cherished if for no other reason than a memento of this time in her life. Elena chewed the cap of her pen between her teeth, the journal in her lap temporarily forgotten as she internally debated the letters that seemed to taunt her a short distance away. She knew the vampire, to a certain extent at least. She wanted to know the man.

Whereas Stefan was usually forthcoming about his human life with few exceptions, Damon's life was a mystery. She only knew what Stefan had told her and what Damon would accidentally let slip through his carefully constructed shell in a rare moment of weakness. Elena didn't want to examine too closely the reasons why she felt the need to do this. Maybe it went as far back to the conversation she had with the enigmatic vampire when he confronted her with the fact that there was indeed something between them. She wanted to deny it at the time…she did deny it to him but as hard as she tried she couldn't deny it completely to herself. Or maybe it was the unsettling discussion she had with Katherine…or maybe the reason why didn't really matter, it was just what was.

She loved Stefan…it would always be Stefan, she had told Damon once; more for the reason that if she admitted out loud that he made her feel things…dangerous things, there would be no going back. She did love Stefan. That hadn't been a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. What she felt for Damon, whether it was love or not was powerful…so powerful that once unleashed it could have the power to destroy her or save her. It was a gamble she couldn't make…not now…if ever. Stefan's love was good and lightness and purity. She basked in that light as much as she occasionally felt shadowed by it. Damon's love, if that is what it could be called, was a different kind of light…it was the light from a raging fire…consuming, unpredictable, scorching everything in it's path.

Growing frustrated with her indecision, Elena tossed her pen down on the soft cushion of her floral comforter and crawled on the mattress towards her desk letting the journal fall absently from her lap. She reached out and grabbed the letters greedily and scooted backwards until her back was against the headboard once more, the letters replacing the journal in her lap.

Okay, now what, she pondered as she played with the ribbon that tied the letters together, threading the aged material through her fingers, tickling her skin. No one has to know, Elena tried to lie convincingly to herself. But she would know and she had a feeling once Damon came back, he would know too. Suddenly it didn't matter. For whatever reason, she had to do this.

Elena slowly unraveled the ribbon until the letters spilled out into her waiting hands, each of them encased in a small brown envelope. Thankfully, these envelopes were dated so she could start at the beginning and work towards the end. Much, to Elena's surprise, they were already in order.

Careful to preserve the old paper, she opened the first letter and settled back comfortably prepared to read each and every last one of them.

_4 October 1863_

_Dear Isabella,_

_Let me be the first to tell you that the uniforms you find so dashing are as itchy as a bout of poison ivy and as hot as noon on a sunny July afternoon. I believe you may need to change your opinion of said attire. I wish for the comfort of my cottons!_

_How I miss Cook's homemade pasta and marina sauce. The food here has the consistency of drying mud and doesn't taste much better. You would laugh heartily when I tell you that I have been placed on cooking duties ever since I complained about the gruel that we were eating. How are we supposed to stay strong and fight the yanks, if we are starving? So yes, once again my opinionated mouth got me into trouble. Do you suppose you can get Cook to share some of her recipes with me? Our ingredients are quite limited but I am sure I can make do._

_We can look across James River and see the Yankee camp. At night our band will play Dixie at obnoxious levels just to annoy them. If we can't get them with our muskets than maybe our music will do the trick._

_It is my understanding that we will be staying here for a time before we are given our marching orders to set up somewhere else so hopefully our correspondence can pass uninterrupted for awhile._

_Leaving you and Stefan behind is my biggest and perhaps my only regret in my decision to volunteer for this God-awful war although you are aware of why I had to leave. This is my last chance, the last time I will attempt to make father proud of me. Honestly, I don't know why I try anymore._

_I will try to write to you every chance I get and can only hope the letters I send off will reach their destination. Although I am sure Stefan will be keeping an extra eye on you, please stay safe and I will try to do the same._

_Love Your brother,_

_Damon_

_16 October 1863_

_Dear Isabella,_

_You are truly a Godsend. My regiment and I reverently thank you for the jars of sauce you sent to us. Although, we have no pasta to put it on, it served as a great condiment over just about anything that needed it (which is pretty much everything) When I told my band of misfit soldiers that you had actually made it yourself, I think they fell half in love with you right there. I informed them that you were only fifteen and much to my consternation, it did not seem much of a deterrent._

_I can only imagine the bribe you offered for Cook to give you her secret recipe. I had tried for years to no avail…and I used all my charm on her too._

_I can already start to feel the chill of the winter creeping upon us and before long the dilapidated tents we live in will offer no refuge from the weather. My days are filled with the odor of gunpowder and the sound of musket fire but I remain well and unharmed. I hope to remain so for I think I fear the "doctor" here more than I fear a ball to the chest. I can only wonder where the old sawbones acquired his medical degree. If you wonder at the term "sawbones", it is because I rarely ever see the good (and I use the term loosely) doctor without a saw or knife, bloody more oft than not. Those that have succumbed to infections have either died or had a limb amputated. I have not yet ventured into the "hospital" tent and can only guess by the odors and screams coming from within it's fabric walls, it is unsanitary beyond measure._

_On a lighter note you will be happy to know that I have made some friends, though many of them barely older than Stefan. They seem to look to me for guidance and leadership; roles I am not accustomed to and I fear I may fail them. They are so enthusiastic and optimistic that victory will be ours. I do not have the heart to share with them my own cynical views on the outcome of this war. They are volunteers like me but are here because they truly believe in the cause._

_As always, Isabella, I miss you perhaps most of all. Stay safe and be well._

_Love your brother,_

_Damon_

Elena put the letter down and wiped the tears that leaked from her eyes. What she had learned in school of the war did nothing to prepare her for what she would find in Damon's letters. She recognized some of the Damon she knew in the letters but never had she seen him so eloquent…so open with his emotions. With a shaky hand, she opened the next letter and began to read.

_20 November 1863_

_Dear Isabella,_

_I apologize for the long wait between letters especially when you write me so often but things have taken a turn for the worse here and we will be retreating further south to recoup. I am still well and unharmed thanks to some fancy footwork. Those dance lessons you forced me to take with you did not go to waste after all._

_I bear some good news. It looks like the commanders have liked my cooking so much they are granting me furlough for thirty days during the Christmas Season. I should be home a few days prior to Christmas Eve. It will be good to get out of the cold, bitter air which will only get worse as the winter season progresses and I admit to feeling a bit homesick. I miss you and Stefan and the memories of us in my mind have made my time here more bearable._

_So Stefan took the blame for you giving Tommy Crawford a black eye? I wish I could have seen you throw the punch. I know you feel guilty but he did try to steal a kiss after all and think of the embarrassment Stefan saved him from if it would have gotten out that he had been felled by a girl. I am sure Stefan didn't get into as much trouble as you would have from father. Stefan did the right thing, as always and though I am angry for the reason you had to put my lessons to use, I am glad you remembered them._

_My circle of misfit rogues, as I like to call them, have dubbed you "the angel" for sending us the medicinal herbal tinctures that you and Emily made. Don't laugh but after I showed them the photograph you sent of yourself, more than a few asked me for permission to court you and some even asked for your hand in marriage once you were of age, even if it's not my permission to give. I am not sure how I feel about that. You are only fifteen after all and I think even if you were of age…_

_I gave some of your remedies to old sawbones and he was reluctant to use them at first but now we have one of the healthiest units. Of course, I have kept some aside for my own personal use. I have heard from more than one person that there must be some magic in those herbs._

_The nights have gotten longer here and under the glow of the lamplight surrounded by my misfit rogues, I have been reading your letters out loud to them to pass the time. Given your sympathetic heart, I know you wouldn't mind especially when I tell you that your letters have offered comfort to a bunch of young men, including myself, that have seen too much. Since they have not received letters from home at the frequency that you have been sending them, it would be selfish of me to deny them the small pleasure of your written words. A few have even offered to beat up Tommy Crawford for you. Some of them may have even been more upset over what he did than I am._

_I don't know if I will get a chance to write again before I come home so I will just say that I will see you soon._

_Love Your brother_

_Damon_

_1 February 1864_

_Dear Isabella,_

_It is frigid cold here in camp and I am ever thankful for your gift of warm blankets this Christmas. Thought you might still owe me for subjecting me to sitting still for a portrait. I know it was Stefan's idea but you backed him up._

_I still can't get over how much you had grown from when I had seen you last. You've exchanged your young girl dresses for stunning gowns and I fear I am missing it all. But I think my plan is working. Father seemed as stoic and cold as ever so I am not sure if my attempts to please him by fighting in a war where we are doomed to lose are working. There were times over the holidays that he looked at me as if he wished I hadn't come back._

_But enough about father as that is a war I a doomed to lose. I promised to tell you about the misfit rogues I call friends and I shall while there is still light enough to write. Our lamp oil usage is being rationed now, so I have to use it sparingly._

_We are all of like minds that are not here because we actually believe in the cause we are fighting for but are either running to something or from something, perhaps it's a little bit of both._

_Charlie. You'd like Charlie. He's an affable young man, always with quick smile and a dirty joke that would make the most hardened sailor blush so I won't repeat any of them to your tender ears. He is the one that came up with the name "the angel" for you. The second son of a gentleman farmer, he joined the war looking for adventure. I don't think he was aware for what he signed on for...I don't think any of us were._

_Beau (and when we want to tease him it's Beauregard or Baby Beau) is the youngest of the lot at only sixteen, just a year older than you. He's baby faced but his eyes reflect the sadness of his life. He ran away from the orphanage he was in to find his way in the world and the rest of us try to protect him so he doesn't find his way out of it. His tale is a sad one but the camp followers (don't ask me what that is, I won't tell you) mother him more than anything else, much to his displeasure. He was the first to ask for permission to court you._

_My light is fading fast so I will have to end this quicker than I intended. Ned, Henry, Jesse and Danny Boy round out the rest of my small circle of confidants. There's not too much to say about them other than they are rogues of the highest order and I will not be introducing you to any of them, thank you very much._

_As always, stay safe and I will hopefully see you soon._

_Love Your brother,_

_Damon_

_25 February 1864_

_Dear Isabella,_

_I was extremely shocked to say the least upon hearing your news that father had taken in an orphan. Judging from the tone in your letter, I gathered that you do not like her very much. I wonder what it is about her that has you so piqued. You are usually more hospitable and compassionate than that. I must confess that Stefan has written me about her as well. I read his letter after yours and by the way he waxes poetic about this Katherine girl, he sounds quite smitten with her. Elegant and poised were the words he used among others that I will not repeat to you. Quite different from your description I must say. It has me quite curious as to whose description is more accurate._

_This brutal winter is making it harder to fight and I fear the yanks are gaining the upper hand. I wish this war was over already, no matter who wins. I suppose that is bad of me to say but it's the truth._

_We will be moving again and I will let you know of our destination once I am aware. The care package you sent couldn't have come at a better time. The gloves are warm and the soap helps to wash away the smell of gun powder and death. The misfit rogues appreciated the individual gifts you sent them and have begged me for your direction so they can write to you personally. I declined of course. God knows what they would write to you. I opted to have them give me their letters to you instead and I will send them off with mine so I can at least deem if they are appropriate before going to post._

_I will try to write to you again as soon as I can. In the meantime, please keep the letters coming. I miss you and I hope you stay well and safe._

_Love Your brother,_

_Damon_

_12 March 1864_

_Dear Isabella,_

_Your last letter had me very worried. I don't like the fact that there is an abundance of strange animal attacks happening there. The misfit rogues were even talking about deserting just to have the honor of protecting you and I can't blame them as that was my first impulse as well. Do not under any circumstances go into the woods alone or so help me there will be hell to pay if I find out otherwise._

_Five dead, you said. Totally drained of blood with their necks torn apart. I can only imagine how you got this information though my guess would be you were listening to conversations not intended for your ears. It is no matter._

_If the ever unflappable Giuseppe is as on edge as you say, the situation is very serious indeed. At least the townsmen are taking matters in hand and are hunting for the beast or beasts though I find the concept of Father, John Gilbert, Logan Fell and Benji and George Lockwood floundering around in the dark with rifles laughable at best. I don't quite understand what you mean when you say there have been secret meetings about it...the self important fools._

_Just for my sake and Stefan's, I need you to stay safe. I don't want to get a letter from Stefan stating the worst has happened. If anything happened to you, well the thought is just inconceivable._

_I noticed you don't bring up Stefan in your letters as often anymore only to say he is chasing after the Katherine chit like a fool. Don't be upset with him, pet. He is in the throes of first love and it is a heady feeling indeed or so I am told as I have never experienced it first hand. I know you still don't trust her though you have never explained why with the except of a "feeling" you get or there is "a look" in her eyes when she thinks no one is looking. I think you have been spending too much time with Emily if you ask me. You are starting to sound just like her._

_It doesn't seem to want to stop snowing and I don't think I have ever seen a March with so much snow and we are not even halfway through yet. The weather can be a blessing though. It makes the yankee blues much easier to see against the white that has covered the landscape._

_We will be marching out from camp for the next days (we are always on the move it seems) and I don't know when I will have the opportunity to write next. Please remember what I said about staying safe and I will try to do the same._

_Love Your brother,_

_Damon_

_15 April 1864_

_Dear Isabella,_

_Since you have not written about any strange animal attacks lately, I am assuming one of two things; either there have been none or you are not telling me because you do not want me to worry. I pray it is the former._

_General Lee had waged a decent campaign so far but I fear it will not be enough to sustain us through the end. Even if the yanks did not have superior weapons, we will probably lose just because the magnitude of their troops far outweigh our own. Our regiment has been forced to retreat several times to recoup our numbers and draw from other camps._

_It is difficult for those who came here in a naively optimistic frame of mind (I never counted myself in those ranks) when we hear reports of the death tolls in other camps. The amount is staggering and gets worse by the day. The fight is no longer about principle, it is about pride. For years they all thought...believed we would win...that we had the right to it. In our arrogance we underestimated our enemy and for that we are paying the price._

_I am sorry for sounding so maudlin. Perhaps next time I write I will have better news to tell._

_Be well and stay safe, piccola. As always, I miss you._

_Love Your brother,_

_Damon_

_7 May 1864_

_Dear Isabella,_

_It is with a heavy and guilty heart that I write this letter. You are the only one I feel I can turn to as we have always been there for eachother and although you are not here with me, I can feel your compassionate and comforting presence as I write this._

_We thought we had won the battle. Shouts of joy and claps on the back could be heard all around. The enemy troops were retreating after a long and bloody battle or so we thought. We missed one. He was hiding unbeknowest to us; waiting for an opportunity to strike. And strike he did. Beau. Dear God, Beau. He must have seen him as he raised his musket. I heard him shout and before I could register what was happening, Beau had knocked me down taking the musket ball meant for me straight through his back. He never had chance._

_He bled out and died in my arms as I tried feverently to stop the blood flow with my bare hands. I can still hear his last words thanking me and telling me to protect the angel. I can only assume he was talking about you. Why did he do that? Sacrifce himself for me? I was supposed to protect him and I failed. It was me that should have died, not Beau. Young, innocent, Beau who had everything to live for. He was only sixteen, damn it!_

_I can't do this anymore, Isabella. Watching someone die in my place, knowing it could happen again. I can't live with that on my hands...on my soul. The desire to please Father is not worth it anymore. I do not know if it ever was._

_I am done. I am coming home._

_Damon_

Dear God, poor Damon, Elena thought as she put down the last letter and let out a shaky breath feeling as if she had a great epiphany. No wonder Damon fought so hard to keep her safe...argued with her so much about her willingness to sacrifce herself for her loved ones. Not that it would change anything. She would still do what she had to in order to keep everyone safe.

How could she, after reading these very personal thoughts, continue to keep him at a distance. Her feelings for him had been steadily morphing from something that had no clear definition to something much more clear and that terrified her.

As she turned off her lampa ans stared unseeingly into the dark, she couldn't help but wish that she had never read those letters. In doing so, she had unwittingly opened a pandora's box and she didn't know how to close it or even if she should.


	23. Stand by Your Girl

A/N – I just received some great news! It looks as though "Twilight of My Redemption" has been nominated for the Crossover Awards. If you feel this story is worth the nod, please vote at crossover-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/vote(dot)html.

On a side note for the Vampire Diaries season finale episodes: I know we are all devastated that Damon now has to contend with a wolf bite but they can't kill him. He is a big ratings draw and ratings mean money. Here is my theory on what will happen: Remember the magical elixir that Elena never drank? The one that works on supernatural entities? I think this will be cure for Damon's bite. An old playwriting rule is – If you have a gun on the mantle in the first scene, you better make sure you use it by the last scene. Meaning; the elixir is out there and it hasn't been used. Elijah left it at the Salvatore's. Hmmm, It's possible and may be likely that he will die in the finale but be resuscitated at the start of season 3

Anyway- on with the story and thank you for all the great reviews on the previous chapter.

* * *

**Forks, WA Present Day**

Bella woke up in her bed, alone, with a yawn and a cat-like stretch. The only reminder that Edward had been there at all was a perfectly scripted note he left on her pillow telling her he would pick her up for school at seven and that he loved her.

Charlie was still home by the time Bella made it downstairs after her shower. She had been pleased that the bruise on her forehead wasn't as prominent as the day before. That was a good thing. She was already going to get lambasted by questions at school about her trip in the ambulance. In instances like these, she wished for the anonymity she had in her previous school in Phoenix. The class sizes were just too large for anyone to pay too close attention to anything going on outside their immediate cliques.

"Hey kiddo" Charlie said in between sips of coffee. It was a morning ritual with him; coffee and his paper. The breakfast of champions minus the Wheaties, she thought.

"Is that all you're having Dad?" She asked him making a face as she poured herself her own cup and heavily ladened it with no calorie sweetener and milk.

"I'll pick up a donut on my way in, like always."

She frowned. "You should eat healthier. Donuts everyday can't be good for you." She said as she put a strawberry pop tart into the toaster.

He chuckled. "Says the girl that can exist off of breakfast pastries."

"Hey. No knocking my pop tarts. They are filled with fruity goodness."

Charlie snorted letting her know with that one sound what he thought of her choice in breakfast foods. But he was glad to see her mood improved. He felt like he was getting his daughter back. It was just too bad that it had everything to do with Edward Cullen's return into her life.

He froze suddenly with his cup halfway to his mouth when he noticed Bella looking at him, nervously biting down on her thumb nail.

"Alright. I know that look. What is it?" he asked in a begrudging tone. If he were a betting man, he'd bet his paycheck she was going to ask if he could release her from her grounding. Not that he had any intention of holding her to the punishment...not in light of what was going on with her health but he still wanted to see her squirm a bit. What she did, taking off like that, scared the living daylights out of him.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"That depends." He replied suspiciously.

"This is going to sound odd but how did you and Mom decide on the name Isabella for me?" Bella remembered the first time she met Edward's family and they all assumed she was Italian because of her name. "We're not Italian and as far as I know it's not a family name." She told him.

And that is why I'm not a betting man, Charlie thought to himself. "Well, your mom would probably have the answer to that better than I would." He said.

"How so?"

Charlie sighed. "As soon as she figured out she was pregnant, she insisted the whole time she was going to have a girl and we had to name her..._you_...Isabella. I thought the name was pretty and I didn't have any particular attachment to any of the girl's names in my family line so I didn't object." He got up and placed his "Police Chief; Will Work for Cupcakes" mug in the sink before he turned around to study his daughter. "Any reason you're asking about this now?"

Bella shrugged. "Color me curious, I guess."

"Humph, okay Bells. I guess I'll see you later. Maybe I'll bring home pizza tonight." With lots of toppings, he mentally added in the hopes of coaxing her to eat more than one slice.

"Sounds great dad." She offered him an uncomfortable smile as he gave her a wave and headed out the door.

Bella checked the digital clock on the stove to see if she had some time to call Renee before Edward arrived to pick her up from school. Fifteen minutes should be enough time, she thought as she began to press the digits on the wall phone in the kitchen.

After assuring Renee repeatedly that she was fine, at least for the moment, Bella finally was able to ask her the question that had been resting on her mind.

"Mom, I want to ask you something."

"Is it a sex question?" Renee asked conspriratorially with a side dish of glee. "Because I have this wonderful book with all these..."

"Mom!" Bella interrupted her feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. Why was Renee so obsessed with her sex life? "It isn't about sex. I just wanted to know why you chose my name when I was born."

"Oh" Renee said sounding disappointed. Bella didn't know who was worse; Charlie, who looked like he wanted to lock her in a chastity belt whenever Edward was near or Renee who wanted to buy her a copy of the Karma Sutra.

"Yeah. It's, um, for a school project on geneology. I asked Dad and he said to ask you."

"Hmm, well I'll tell you but I don't think the explanation will be something you can use for your project, honey. Actually, you'll probably think you're old mom is a kook when I _do_ tell you."

"I promise I won't think you're a kook." Bella assured her. If Renee only knew.

"We'll see….okay…well...very early on in my pregnancy...before I even knew for sure that I was pregnant with you, I had a dream. This caramel colored woman came to me. I remember it so vividly now that you brought it up. She was dressed in an outfit you would see in a civil war re-enactment, which is so funny considering I how hated history when I was going to school..."

Bella sensed her mother was going to go off on a tangent and was set to steer the conversation back to topic but Renee caught herself and continued.

"…_Anyway_, she said I was going to give birth to a child...a very special girl child that will have a strong connection with two different worlds and it was very important that she be named Isabella. The very next morning I took a pregnancy test just to see…cause it really was an odd dream and I wasn't really surprised that it came out positive." Renee took a breath. "So, still don't think your mom isn't kooky?"

The woman was Emily Bennett. Bella was sure of it. Somehow, _someway_ she sent Renee a message. If this was two years ago before she was introduced to the supernatural, she would never believe it but now… "No Mom. I don't think that at all." Bella tried to assure her while her own mind was in chaos. "Tell me, did you ever see this woman again in your dreams?"

Renee chuckled. "As a matter of fact, there was one other time now that you mention it. It was after you were born...you were maybe a couple of months old. I was just starting to feel…I don't know…claustrophobic and restless living in Forks. The weather was getting more and more dismal...just as it did every year and I wanted more for you than life in a small town where the sun barely shone. She came to me again, this time with a very cryptic message. She said '_The Phoenix will save her and set her free.'_ Odd, I know." She laughed to herself. "I guess that dream remained in the back of my mind when I chose Phoenix as the place where I would raise you after I left Charlie."

Bella was still reeling from the conversation with her mother when Edward picked her up for school. Not being able to read her thoughts, Edward had to become an expert on reading Bella's facial expressions and body language and right now both were telling him that something was off. After an intense albeit quick greeting kiss, she had settled back into the leather seat, her eyes darting from him to the window to the floor; never settling on one place.

"Whatever is going on in that head of yours, Miss Swan?" Edward asked teasingly in an effort to lighten her mood.

She offered him the barest ghost of a smile. "Just thinking about my mom. I spoke with her before you picked me up."

Edward waited patiently for her to expand on her statement but it never came. He took her hand in his and brought to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. "She's worried about you." He stated simply.

"I told her I was fine…that there was no need for her to worry."

Even though you're not, he thought with the barest clenching of his jaw. It was a thought better kept to himself though. "She's your mother, Bella. It's encoded into her DNA to worry about you.

Bella blew a stray wisp of hair from her face. "It's not even that."

"Then what is it, love? Is she flying out here? Is that what has you so concerned?"

"Thankfully, no. I convinced her to stay put where she was." The last thing Bella wanted or needed was Renee's presence adding to the already complicated mix of what she had to deal with. "I want to tell you but I'm afraid you'll get…upset."

Edward chuckled in relief. "I doubt anything you discussed with your mother would cause me to be upset."

"You haven't heard what it is yet." She grumbled.

"Then why don't you tell me and let me be the judge?"

"Okay." She said apprehensively. "So in the wake of yesterday's…err…revelations, I wondered where my mom got the idea to name me Isabella. It couldn't be a coincidence, right? So I asked her."

Bella looked at Edward to gauge his reaction so far. He didn't seem disturbed by what she was saying…_yet_. He just stared stoically ahead absorbing her words. So she continued, his tightening grip on the steering wheel going unnoticed.

"She told me something really strange but I believe her." She continued.

"And what did she tell you?" Edward's voice had an edge to it, one he was trying desperately to keep concealed. He had resolved to figure this out with her…to support her but his defensive instincts were screaming at him to do the complete opposite…to steal her away where she would be safe. It was an impossibility, he knew. Perhaps, if her health wasn't a concern, but it was and that was something he couldn't ignore.

When he had returned home in the wee hours of the morning before school, he and Carlisle had a lengthy, disturbing and oft times, angry discussion over Bella's health and her alleged link to the Salvatore's. Carlisle nearly begged him to keep an open mind…that what the Salvatore's and Bella claimed was entirely possible. He could no more than promise to try…just like he had told Bella the night before. But listening to Bella relay the conversation she had with her mother barely fifteen minutes before and hearing the wonder and the hope in her voice, he couldn't help but feel a deep chasm opening in his chest readying itself to bear a suffocating weight…the weight of loss…of insurmountable grief. It paralyzed him.

"And thats's not all..." Bella continued speaking animatedly. "I know who my mother was dreaming about. I've _seen_ her in my flashbacks, Edward. Her name was Emily Bennett. A witch. She was sort of like a guardian to me...err...Isabella."

By the time she finished, Edward had parked in the school lot but made no effort to move out of the car as he stared straight ahead into the distance not caring about the students that were trying to peer into the dark tinted windows.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Bella asked him noticing that he hadn't spoken once through her entire explanation. It was so unlike him to sit there so quietly without any outward reaction.

"What would you like me to say?" He asked, internally cringing at the deadened sound of his voice.

"I _don't_ know." Bella threw her hands up in frustration. "Tell me you believe me...tell me you don't… but say something..._anything_."

Edward really didn't know how to respond to her plea. So many emotions were tangled up inside of him...suffocating him, he found it painful to draw a breath. His jaw clenched once again as he swallowed painfully and turned to look at her with his fathomless amber gaze.

He smiled sadly. "I'm trying so hard to understand this. I _really_ am. But you're asking me to put blind faith in two people..._vampires_..." He corrected himself "...that have just shown up in our lives and despite the fact that Carlisle believes that what they are saying might be true, I can't be reckless when it comes to your safety. You just...you just can't ask that of me."

"What about faith in _me_, Edward? Whatever has been going on in my head started happening long before Damon and Stefan showed up." This was like deja vu from their conversation last night. What happened to him trying to understand, she thought.

"I _do_ have faith in you..._of course_ I do." He amended not wanting her to get the wrong idea of what he was trying to tell her.

"Obviously you don't." she said stubbornly drawing her hand away. "Or you would at least make the effort to believe what I'm telling you I've seen. The flashbacks...the memories..._whatever_ they are...they are real."

"I believe that you _believe_ they are."

"That's not the same thing and you know it. Gah! This is so frustrating. Sometimes I really do wish you could read my mind." His words had stung but she refused to cry. Instead, in her anger, she fumbled with the door handle, finally opening it and jumped out. Stunned, Edward flinched at the sound of the car door slam and watched her walk off.

"Bella!" Not wanting to make a scene but unable to stop himself from himself from calling out to her in a near panicked state.

But she ignored him, her footsteps increasing their pace bringing her further and further away from him.

Edward slammed the palm of his hand on the steering wheel nearly breaking it. Good one Cullen, he thought to himself. You really screwed that up. I believe that you believe? What the hell was that?...he might as well just came out and called her delusional. He felt her hurt as sure as it was his own and wanted to crumble from the distress that had crossed her features with her one last look before she took off…distress that _he_ caused.

His phone buzzed in his pocket than alerting him to a text. He looked at it hoping that it was Bella but he knew it wasn't. He could still see her making her way through the parking lot, stopping every so often to talk to from another classmate.

From ACullen: Go after her now! And for crying out loud be honest about your fears. Haven't you learned anything?

He shut his phone angrily at Alice's texted reprimand and wondered how a morning so filled with promise turned so sour. He and Bella should have been sharing kisses and words of love instead of arguing and it was his own damn fault.

Edward got out of hs car to face the curious stares of the other students who had witnessed Bella storming off. Upon hearing their unkind and almost gleeful thoughts, he suppressed a growl and ran quickly after her, catching up to her before she entered the school.

"Come with me…_Please_." He urged her. He would beg if he had to. He couldn't leave things like this. Alice was right. He needed to be completely honest with her, especially if he wanted the same things from her.

Seeing the blatant remorse in his now dark eyes, she nodded once, not wanting this…whatever _this_ was, to fester between them. He took her hand and led her behind the school and up a trail where they would have some privacy behind the coverage of the trees.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I'm vacillating back and forth. I'm trying to make an effort to grasp all of this…I _really_ am." He hesitated, turning away from her confused and defiant look as if he would get some answers from deep within the forest. "The truth…" he struggled to find the right words."...the truth is… I'm _scared_, Bella." he whispered gutterally before shaking his head. "No…it's so much more than that. I'm _terrified_."

"I don't...I don't understand, Edward. Why would you be scared?"

He stroked her cheek with his cold fingertips before he brought her hand to his own cheek and pressed her palm against him, reveling in it's warmth. "Every time I turn around it seems as if there are forces conspiring to tear us apart…one way or another…and I'm absolutely petrified… petrified that if I hold onto you too tightly, I'll lose you and I'm afraid…" his face twisted into an emotion that Bella couldn't name as he let out a choked sob. "I'm afraid if I don't hold onto you tight enough, I'm going to lose you anyway."

His torment hit into her, pummeling away the rest of her anger. She was struck speechless by his admission and for once, she knew, it wouldn't be Edward offering assurances of eternal love, it would be her.

"Edward" She breathed softly and offered him the comfort of her arms, which he gladly took. Trembling violently with emotion, he gripped her close to him as if he could envelop her whole body within his own.

"Edward…listen to me." Bella pleaded with him to hear her through his distraught state. It was as if the dam within him finally broke and this strong, beautiful man that she loved so deeply needed her and she relished in it. She didn't realize before now that she _needed_ him to need her. "Listen to me…you are not going to lose me…_ever._ You _have_ to believe that. We've come so far and been through too much for it to be otherwise."

He nodded in surrender to what she was saying. "I just love you so _damn_ much." He said vehemently as he pulled back slightly but not letting go of her so he could look into her eyes with his tortured gaze.

"And I love you." She replied as she stood on her tip toes to rest her lips briefly on his. "We'll work through this...we will. But you just have to have patience and trust me. I need to find out the truth and I need you beside me while I do it."

"I'll always stand by you, Bella." He said as he rested his forehead on her own.

**Mystic Falls, VA Present Day**

Elena had been thinking about Damon's letters all day and subsequently the guilt she felt for reading them in the first place. She wasn't a voyeur by nature but she couldn't help but feel that she had broken an invisible bond of trust. Would Damon be angry with her? The weight of her shame weighed so heavily on her shoulders that it did not go unnoticed by Bonnie, who eyed her friend with concern as they made their way to the next class.

Deciding to find out what was really going on with her friend, Bonnie grabbed Elena by the wrist and pulled her aside into an empty classroom.

"Bonnie? What the hell?" Elena demanded of her friend who was giving her a very determined look.

"You tell me, Elena. I've watched you mope around all day and now you're going to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Oh really?" Bonnie quirked an eyebrow at her. "That's why you've been walking around like some character from Night of the Living Dead. _C'mon_, Elena. This is me. I've known you practically since birth. What is it?"

Elena bit her bottom lip. She could tell just by the look on her friend's face that Bonnie was not going to let this go easily. "I did a very bad thing." She finally admitted.

Bonnie's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh no, Elena. Please don't tell me you went to see Katherine again."

"No...no, of course not." Not that she hadn't been thinking about it but Bonnie didn't have to know that.

"No secret pacts with Elijah guaranteed to get you killed? No self sacrifice missions?"

Elena smiled slightly at that. "No and no."

"Then what could you have possibly done that is so awful it has you looking like your dog died?"

"I read the letters." Elena's quiet voice answered her.

"What letters?"

"The letters that Damon wrote to Isabella during the war."

Bonnie couldn't help herself. She laughed, more out of relief than anything else.

"I don't understand what's so funny." Elena said indignantly with her hands on her hips.

"You feel guilty over reading letters that are over one hundred and fifth years old? _Why_?"

"They were private."

"So why did you read them?"

"I don't know." Elena told her. But she did know why, she just couldn't admit the real reason to Bonnie.

"And you're worried that Damon will be mad if he finds out?" Bonnie asked, her tone still filled with humor.

"Well...yes. As matter of fact."

"You're actually serious, aren't you? This is Damon we're talking about, Elena. The guy that used Caroline as his own personal blood bank and don't forget about Vicki, Matt's sister...he killed Jeremy for crying out loud...never mind that he had on the ring and came back...and you're worried that _he'll_ be mad at _you_ for reading some old letters?"

Elena flinched at the reminders of Damon's bad deeds and felt shameful that she had nearly forgotten about them in the wake of her new found emotions, whatever they were, where Damon was concerned. "Just because he did all of those things doesn't make what I did any less horrible."

"Actually it does." Bonnie wasn't blind, however. She had seen over the past few months a subtle shift in Elena's feelings towards Damon Salvatore. She was defending him more, depending on him more and trusting him more and maybe Elena didn't even realize it herself but something was there.

"Tell me something Elena." Bonnie asked with sudden insight as to what might have been in the contents of those letters...a _human_ Damon. "Do you really feel guilty about reading the letters or do you feel guilty over how they made you feel?"

**Forks WA Present Day**

By the time, Bella reached her last class of the day...the class she had with Damon Salvatore, she felt like she wanted to post a sign on her head stating that she was fine. All day, she had been asked about her trip in the ambulance from classmates who either genuinely cared about her well being or just wanted to spread a juicy story. She knew it was going to be bad but she just hadn't been expecting it to be _this_ bad.

A few of the more obnoxious students blatantly stared at her stomach. At first she had wondered why until it dawned on her that they thought her sudden collapse was because she was pregnant. She nearly laughed aloud at that one. If she was, it would be the immaculate conception, she mused to herself.

So it was understandable that by the time she walked into her last class with Edward at her side, she was not in the greatest of moods. She gave Damon a wane smile and sat in her assigned seat and Edward took the desk beside her.

Damon seemed to get a perverse thrill out of calling on Edward to answer a question every time he turned to whisper to Bella. Thoroughly annoyed because Edward knew he was intentionally trying to provoke him, he answered each question correctly exhibiting less and less patience each time.

Bella wanted to hide under her desk and prayed the class would be over soon. She really wished Damon would not provoke Edward. He had no idea what he was dealing with. Or maybe he _did_ know and just liked poking a sleeping lion. Thankfully no one else in the class caught on to the silent communication between Edward, Damon and herself.

Damon knew as soon as class ended, the shit was going to hit the fan. He didn't want to wait anymore to tell Bella that she needed to come to Mystic Falls so Bonnie could her little abracadabra act on her once she had figured it out. He wanted to tell her last night but never got the chance. Of course, Mr. Tall, Pale and Sparkly would insist on sticking around for the conversation and could only imagine what sort reaction he would have.

Finally the bell rang signifying not only the end of class but the end of the school day. The students emptied out of the room quickly. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and walked quickly towards the door.

Not so fast, Damon thought. "Uh...Miss Sal...I mean Miss Swan. A moment of your time, please." Damon said using her formal name mostly for the benefit if the students still filing out of the room.

Bella didn't miss how he almost called her Miss Salvatore and turned to him, taking note of the sudden desolate expression in his face. He noticed his slip too, she thought. Edward's hand tightened on hers but instead of trying to pull her out of the classroom, he went with her as she walked towards the vampire that claimed to be her brother, making good on his promise to stand by her. Bella squeezed his hand back, thanking him silently for his support.

Damon offered a signature smirk as he sat on the edge of his desk looking like he was the cat that ate the canary. "So, what are your plans for spring break?"


	24. An Open Mind

"So, what are your plans for spring break?"

The seemingly innocuous question was anything but, if Damon's sly expression was any indication, Bella thought. The look in his eyes screamed ulterior motive.

"Why?" Bella asked him warily.

Damon jumped off the ledge of the desk with an almost manic exuberance. "I am _so_ glad you asked that question Isabella, because I know of the _perfect_ place…a quaint little town nestled right in the heart of Virginia. Reservations have already been made for you at the Palace de Salvatore."

"Excuse me?" Bella bristled at Damon's presumptuousness. This had to be the cherry on the cake of her day and she wasn't having a good day so far. Not that she had any plans to do much of anything but to stay alive but she was tired of being told what to do and when and who to do it with. "I don't understand. Are you saying you want me to go to...Mystic Falls…with you?" She asked in disbelief.

Edward had stiffened and suppressed a growl at Damon's words but much to his credit, did not utter a word even though he wanted to very badly.

Damon grinned and snapped his fingers. "By George, I think she's got it."

"No." Edward growled the word before thinking, his arm immediately snaking around Bella's waist as he stepped in front of her.

"I wasn't asking _you_" Damon growled. "Or doesn't Isabella speak for herself?"

Edward flinched at the well aimed jibe and was aware that Bella noticed it too if the scowl on her face was any indication. He also didn't like the way this vampire was now referring to her as Isabella. It was a stabbing reminder of who Damon thought she was...as if somehow this vampire had a claim to her.

"Her name is _Bella_." Edward snarled leaning forward, his loose hand tightening to a fist.

Bella placed her hand on Edward's arm, staying him from moving forward. "Wait. Let's hear what he has to say." She told him then turned to Damon, "Why is it so important that I go to Mystic Falls?"

"It just is." Damon replied cryptically, not wanting to go into details in front of her "boyfriend".

"I'm sorry but that is not good enough." Bella's tone held more than a hint of stubbornness.

She would have to make it difficult, Damon thought. "Always so obstinate." He muttered affectionately under his breath with a shake of his head. "Fine, _Isabella_…" he said with extra emphasis on her given name now that he knew the sullen Mr. Cullen didn't like it. "The witch, Bonnie, I told you about. She needs to perform a spell on the spring equinox and you _need_ to be there."

"Why? What's so important about Bella being there?" Edward wanted to know. Damon was being defiantly obscure and he was determined to get the truth.

"The spell is to save her _life_." Damon said as he shoved a hand through his hair in obvious frustration. For once, Damon wished someone would do what he said without an interrogation. "What is happening to her now…with the memories…it's _killing_ her." Damon's voice nearly broke on the admission but he held strong. "and I'll be _damned_...more so than I already am if I'm going to sit back and watch her die…_again_."

_"All of symptoms that Bella is having now will most likely progress and intensify until her body cannot take the strain anymore and gives out."_ Carlisle's words from the evening before although spoken emphatically yet calmly were screaming in Edward's head now.

"No!" Edward said vehemently.

"It's true." Stefan confirmed as he walked into the classroom with Jasper and Alice behind him. He had meant to get there earlier knowing Damon's ability to make an already tense situation, volcanic. But the other vampires cornered him for information. Seeing how they cared about Bella, he could do nothing less than tell them the truth as he knew it. The tiny one, Alice, looked sympathetic and even sad as she listened to him. Maybe she believed him, he couldn't tell and she didn't say but he had hopes that she did. Her mate, Jasper, on the other hand refused to let his guard down. All the while he spoke, he had looked at him intently, trying to read him with that daunting amber gaze of his.

"So glad you could join us brother…and look… you've brought un-welcomed guests. How..._cozy_"

Bella wasn't paying attention to Damon or to Edward anymore. Her mind was furiously digesting what Damon just told her. "So Carlisle _was_ right." She whispered mostly to herself.

"We don't know that, love." Edward said rubbing his hands up and down her arm in comfort.

"Carlisle?" Stefan asked.

"Our father, for all practical purposes." Alice told him while her eyes were steadily locked on Damon.

"You met him the other day." Bella reminded him quietly.

Just then a group of students passed by in the hallway talking loud and laughing; completely unaware of the situation going on in the classroom reminding them all that they had no privacy where they were.

"Perhaps we should change venues for this conversation." Jasper said. "It wouldn't bode well if someone were to overhear us." He warned thinking of the Volturi and how easily their wrath could be brought down on their collective heads.

After a brief but tense debate, it was agreed that the discussion would continue further in the Cullen house, where Carlisle with his vast knowledge, both medical and of the supernatural, could be consulted. It was Bella that had been the one to convince the Salvatore's, as they weren't too inclined to go into "enemy territory" as Damon had so eloquently put it.

After awkward introductions, they sat uncomfortably around the living room eyeing each other, not knowing where to begin. The Salvatore's launched into the most basic of explanations about Isabella, about the spell and about the necessity of trying to fix it. No side was eager to concede and Bella felt as if she were truly involved in a civil war of her own with both sides warring over her. It was not a good feeling.

Carlisle looked at the two newcomers with unabashed curiosity about their way of life. His head was full of questions but he knew now was not the time to voice them.

Edward was locked in a silent battle with Damon, trying to get a grasp on what was inside his head. It infuriated him that he couldn't get a read on his thoughts and that, to him, made this vampire all the more untrustworthy.

_How they are so different from us. There is so much to learn about this breed of vampire. If they are truly the Nocturnali, I wonder how they can walk in the sun without burning to death_, Carlisle mused to himself mostly but Edward heard his thoughts.

"I have wondered that myself, Carlisle." Edward absently answered Carlisle's thoughts.

Realizing that Edward responded to Carlisle when he hadn't said a word, Damon finally figured out where the attempted invasions of his mind were coming from.

"It's _you_." Damon accused, giving Edward a sneer. "_You_ are the one trying to get into my head."

"It's a gift of mine." Edward replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe if you allow me get into your head; I might believe your motives in all of this…that is unless you have something to hide."

"No one gets in my head…_ever_." Damon's voice was cold and fierce. The last thing he wanted or needed was this vampire to find out his weaknesses and vulnerabilities.

"I'll do it." Stefan offered knowing it might be the only way to get Edward to realize they didn't intend Bella any harm…that it was just the opposite. "I'll let you in."

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother. "You've said and done a lot of stupid things in your 160 some odd years, but this has got to be one of _the_ dumbest."

"It might be the only way, Damon."

"I'll take my chances, thank you very much. I've never been much for quid pro quo."

Stefan sighed not wanting to push his brother, knowing Damon greatly valued his privacy. He gave an apologetic glance towards Edward who nodded at him.

"Bella mentioned a miniature portrait you had." Jasper spoke directly to Stefan. "May I see it?" He held out his hand indicating that he wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Stefan's brows wrinkled in confusion as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket to pull out the portrait he was never without.

"I was alive back then, during the civil war, you see." Jasper explained. "I am familiar with the grades of paint used in the South during that time."

"You were in the Civil War?" Damon asked him curiously.

Jasper perfectly executed a half bow never talking his eyes of the blue eyed vamp. "Major Jasper Whitlock at your service."

"I heard about you. Youngest Major in the Confederacy. You were a real bad ass."

"I still am." Jasper drawled lifting one eyebrow with a hint of a smirk on his lips. The implied threat was clear. "Now...the picture." He prompted once again as he held out his hand.

Stefan surrendered the portrait with hesitation, reluctant to let go once Jasper took hold of it. "Be careful with this. It means a lot to me." Stefan said gruffly with a beseeching plea in his green eyes.

Jasper nodded once. His ability to feel emotions granted him access to Stefan's deep felt attachment to the item he now held in his hands. Before he even glanced at the picture, Jasper knew it was authentic. Regardless of whether or not the girl in the picture proved to be Bella in some way, shape or form, she was very real and very much loved by the vampire who stood before him now.

He looked down and gasped at the unmistakable likeness. There was no denying that the girl could have been Bella's twin were in not for the fact that she looked a couple of years younger and born in a different century.

"May I?" Edward asked, anxious to see the picture that had Jasper so convinced. He wanted to judge for himself.

Jasper gave Edward the picture. "It appears to be authentic."

Edward studied the images intently. Even he could not deny the resemblance. To Edward, though, it went beyond the superficiality of the hair and eye color. The artist had had captured Bella's essence as well; the shy smile that made him want to kiss her, the mysterious look in her eyes that often frustrated him to no end as he wondered what she was thinking, the stubborn tilt of her chin, even the position of her hands suggested she was in the middle of a nervous fidget. If she hadn't been dressed in nineteenth century clothes, he would think she was Bella. A tick formed in his jaw as he came to the realization that everything he had been told just might be possible but he wasn't convinced yet. If he were to be honest with himself; he didn't want to be.

"It still doesn't prove anything." He said not wanting to commit to the truth he saw in front of him.

"It was January 5 of 1864." Stefan said in hopes that the memory in his mind would move Edward towards believing. "Damon was on leave from the war and I wanted to get a portrait done of the three of us for Isabella's sixteenth birthday. She was reluctant at first..."

Edward was no longer listening to Stefan's words as the full scene within his memory played out before him.

**January 5, 1864 Mystic Falls, VA**

_"Isabella!" Stefan called up the immense stairwell. "Are you almost ready? The artist is already setting up in the drawing room."_

_"I'll be there shortly." She called back from behind her bedroom door._

_Damon, who was standing right next to him rolled his eyes as he pulled at the cuffs of his shirt. "I still can't believe you did this."_

_"So you'll have to sit still for a few hours. Isn't it worth it for her birthday gift?"_

_Damon gave a look of pure astonishment. "You think that's why I'm complaining? Because I'm to impatient to sit still?"_

_"Then why?"_

_"Haven't you guessed yet that Isabella hates her birthday? Haven't you ever wondered at the grimace on her face whenever she is given a gift?"_

_He had noticed but assumed it was nothing more that Isabella hated to be fussed over. Was there something more to it than that? Before he could voice the question out loud, Isabella began her hesitant steps down the stairs._

_"So do I look passable?" She asked quietly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth._

_Stefan looked up to see his sister adorned in a silk off the shoulder gown of the palest ice blue, her mahogany hair was parted in the middle with braids looped at the sides and encased in the finest of netting in the back._

_"More than passable, I'd say." He answered truthfully. "If Tommy Crawford saw you like this, you would have had to do more than just punch him."_

_Isabella blushed prettily before she looked at Damon, seeking his approval._

_He offered it without hesitation. "Picolla, you grow more and more beautiful each day."_

_"You're just biased." She told him when she finally reached the bottom of the stairs and looped her arms in each of theirs. "You're my brother, you have to say that."_

_"One day you will find out just how unbiased I am."_

**Forks WA Present Day**

"...so we sat and posed for what felt like the whole afternoon." Stefan finished with a sad smile.

Edward was glad he was sitting else he would have found himself on his knees at the memory so ingrained in Stefan's mind. The girl...his sister...Isabella..._Bella_. His own thoughts were disjointed as he tried to take it all in...tried to reconcile the image on the canvas with the woman he loved. He wanted...he _needed_ to find some..._any_ sense of malicious intent or nefarious thoughts but found none.

_They adore her._ Jasper's awed inner voice spoke to Edward reflecting what he already saw. His first instinct was to fight against it. Even if Bella wasn't the reincarnation of their sister, the way they felt about her was as real, pure and almost as deep as his own.

"You were never able to give it to her...the picture" Esme's voice rang out sympathetically. It wasn't a question.

Stefan swallowed convulsively as his jaw tightened. "No." He said hoarsely as the scene unfolded in his mind when he pushed Isabella out of the way, Isabella tumbling over the railing, the gruesome sound when her body hit the floor...Damon's hysterical sobs of protest.

Edward let out a short sob of denial as his chest tightened until he felt like he couldn't breathe. Witnessing the memory through Stefan...it was like watching _his_ Bella die and he could do nothing to stop it. He fought to calm the anxiety that was flowing through him when he felt Jasper's gift ebb his way.

"She died the day he was supposed to give it to her." Damon's tone was hard as he stared at Edward.

The light weight of the portrait felt suddenly heavy in Stefan's hand. As he went to out it back into his pocket, he paused and extended it to Bella with a shaking hand.

"For so many years this was a memento that I kept close to my heart and I never thought I'd see the day when I could actually give it to my sister. Please take it, Bella. It belongs to you."

Bella shook her head emphatically when she realized what Stefan was doing. "No, Stefan. I couldn't. It wouldn't be right."

Stefan reached out and gently grasped her hand, placed the portrait in her palm and closed her fingers over the object, holding them there. "It's _absolutely_ right. Please. I had it painted for you."

Bella wanted to correct him. He didn't have it created for her. It was for his sister. It was the only image he had of her and it obviously meant so much to him that he had carried it close to him for all of these years.

Damon saw Bella's indecision. "Still have a problem accepting gifts, I see." He went for the taunting tone. He was good at it...perfected to damn near an art next to the snark bit he had going on. Besides the mood in the room was too heavy...made him feel too many things.

Bella scowled at him and he mentally scored a "one" for himself when he noticed that Stefan had let go of her hand and she still held the picture.

"That was a truly touching stroll down memory lane." Rosalie said getting up and smoothing her slacks. "But I have to ask...what now? What exactly are your intentions where Bella is concerned because I'll tell you right now you are going to have one hell of a fight on your hands if you planned on swooping in here to take her away from Edward."

Emmett, who had remained uncharacteristically silent until then, stood up next to Rosalie. "My Rosie's right. You haven't told us exactly what you wanted now that you are here. It makes me kind of suspicious. I'm not very friendly when I am suspicious."

"They want her to go to Mystic Falls." Edward answered. "There is a witch they know that could help her with the spell."

"And you agreed to this Edward? Some witch doing some hocus pocus or God knows what to Bella?"

"Of course not!" Edward snarled at Rosalie not understanding why she cared all of a sudden.

"It might be the only recourse we have." Carlisle told his children. "I doubt there is anything medicinal that can be done for Bella if what Damon and Stefan say is true...that this all stems from a spell. I am not very knowledgable when it comes to witch craft but I feel safe in saying that what was created in magic can only be undone by magic."

"What does that even mean?" Emmett asked.

"It means we're all going to Mystic Falls." Alice announced confidently.


	25. Travel Plans

A/N – Okay some revelations, some speculations, some angst and some lemons. I'm thinking I may change the rating to an "M" in the near future just to be safe…so don't be surprised if and when that occurs. This chapter takes up exactly where the last one left off.

* * *

"Forget it." Bella objected. "I'm on thin ice with Charlie as it is. He'll never let me take off across country."

"You forget, I have a gift of my own. It's called compulsion." Damon reminded them proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Carlisle's eyes widened at the possibilities even as he felt a stab of apprehension. "I _did_ tell Charlie that I conferred with a neurologist in Maryland. If he thinks that's where you're going..." He suddenly shook his head, appalled with himself. "What am I thinking? I can't condone manipulating someone's mind like that, especially someone I like and respect as much as Charlie."

"I'm not fond of the idea myself." Stefan said with a pointed look at Damon.

"Ugh! _Really?_" Damon snorted and began to pace agitatedly around the expansive room. "You're having an attack of conscience…_now_?" He gave Stefan a disgusted look then turned to the others. "While you're all trying to figure out which way points north on your moral compasses, Isabella's _life_ is at stake." He couldn't remember a time when he was more frustrated and his memory went back a long, long time.

Damon stopped in front of Bella and lightly grasped her shoulders, imploring her to look at him, his clear blue gaze a silent plea to understand how imperative saving her life was to him. "It's not like it will hurt him. He won't even be aware of it. All he'll believe is you are just going to visit the good doctor in Maryland and it's unfortunate that he will unable to take the time off work but you'll will be in safe hands. See? That's not so hard, is it?"

Bella had to step away from Damon's intense gaze. It would be so easy for her just to give in to the message in those piercing blues as she imagined she might have done so many times in a past life but she couldn't just think about herself. "Everyone seems to be forgetting one thing." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and looked at each of them with defiance in her eyes. "I can't leave Charlie unprotected…_I won't_."

"Bella…she's not after Charlie…she's after _you_." Alice told her sympathetically with a sad expression marring her features.

"Who is to say she won't try to get to me through Charlie? After all, James nearly succeeded with that same tactic in Arizona with Renee."

"But James _never_ had your mom, he only made you think he did."

"I'll stay and watch Charlie." Esme said in a quiet but determined manner.

"Thank you Esme but I can't ask you to be separated from Carlisle especially when I don't know how long this will take."

"You're not asking me dear. Bella," Esme took her future daughter-in-law's hands gently within her own."You've saved my son in so many ways. Please, I _want_ to do this for you."

Bella squeezed Esme's hand in reciprocated affection but she wasn't changing her mind. She shook her head adamantly. "I know what it's like to be away from Edward. I wouldn't knowingly put anyone through that. I'm sorry, Esme, but no."

"There is another way." Carlisle interrupted them not liking the thought of being without his wife anymore than Bella did. "The pack. They can protect Charlie."

"They could get hurt. I can't ask them to do that for me."

"That's what they do, love." Edward came up behind her and encircled her waist with his arms pulling her back toward him so he could kiss the top of her head. Even if Jasper hadn't alerted him silently that Bella was getting highly distressed, he would have already known. "That's what they have been _born_ to do. As for them getting hurt…well she is clearly outnumbered." Edward was no fan of the wolves but he knew they would protect Bella's father without question as they had been doing for the months that he had left.

"That's _not_ the point." She pouted but saw the truth in his argument. The wolves had been secretly defending Forks for centuries, if the myth were to be believed. It's what they have always done and why they were created. As much as she wanted, she couldn't dispute that.

Damon whistled loudly through his teeth effectively causing all communication and movement to come to a stand-still. "Okay, Stop!" He yelled out, his hands motioning in the universal time-out gesture. "You're lips are moving and sound is coming out but you might as well be speaking Cantonese. Would someone _please_ tell me what in the _hell_ you are talking about? Who is this mysterious "She", you're all so concerned about? Why is she after Isabella? Who's James? And what the hell is 'the pack'?"

"The 'she' in question is Victoria." Edward spat her name as if it was poison on his tongue. He couldn't help the vicious emotions hurdling through him as he spoke her name aloud. A wave of guilt surged through him at his utter failure in putting an end to the nomad that would kill his one and only love.

"The red-haired vampire." Stefan said remembering his run in with the feral creature the day before. "Why is she after Bella?"

"Revenge." Rosalie explained. "Edward killed her mate, now she wants to kill his. It's stupid really." She scoffed. "She _had_ to have guessed what Edward would do when her own mate decided to go after Bella. If she had more control over him, things would have never escalated this far."

"Let me guess." Damon said with a wry twist of his lips. "The mate's name is James."

Bella winced and shivered at the unwanted memory of the attack in her old ballet studio and the wild look in James' eyes as he taunted her with the video camera and subsequently tortured her both physically and emotionally. She absently lifted her sleeve to rub the cold part of her arm that would always bear the evidence of the near fatal assault.

Damon didn't miss the way Isabella abruptly retreated mentally or the somewhat shell shocked look in her now glazed brown eyes. He focused on the sudden albeit absent attention she was giving her wrist and the crescent shaped scar that marked it.

Bella noticed Damon watching her and the pain that twisted his features. She hastily tried to pull her sleeve down but Damon reached out and stopped her, gently grasping her arm towards himself so he could see what she was desperately trying to hide. Edward went to move forward with a low growl forming in his throat to stop Damon but Jasper caught him before he could do so.

_He won't hurt her_, Jasper's thoughts were confident and clear. But Edward wasn't worried about that. He knew how sensitive Bella was about the scar on her wrist. He had told her many times that it could and should be considered a badge of honor. No one had ever, as far as he knew, survived a vampire bite without becoming one themselves. In typical Bella fashion, she had retorted that if she should look upon it as a good thing than so should he. Didn't it also mark the triumph that his love for her bested the beast within him that thirsted for her blood? He saw things differently though. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have the scar in the first place.

Bella swallowed and watched Damon with fathomless eyes as he inspected the small disfigurement. He touched it lightly with shaking fingers and she flinched. His eyes shot to her face, concerned that he had inadvertently hurt her.

"It doesn't hurt…not anymore." She assured him.

"James did this?" He asked horrified as he traced he grooves in her skin that, to him, were so obviously teeth marks.

"Among other things." Bella tried to wrest her arm from Damon's grasp but he wasn't letting go.

'It's cold to the touch." He observed.

"Lingering effects from the venom of the bite." Carlisle explained. "It will always feel cooler than the rest of her skin."

"He _bit_ her?" Stefan felt sickened at this revelation. "Wait…I thought you said the venom would turn her."

"Normally it would. It had already started to when Edward pulled James away but Edward…he withdrew the venom by sucking it out of her, thereby keeping her human. It was almost impossible for him to do considering how much her blood appeals to him" Carlisle stated looking at his son with pride.

While Stefan's admiration for Edward shot up a few notches, Damon couldn't get a handle on how he felt about Carlisle's little revelation. In truth the image it had put in his mind was disturbing at best. He was glad Isabella was still human but he wondered if he would be able to do the same in Edward's place if it had been Elena…if he would even want to do the same, given the choice and the knowing the consequences.

"Well that's just stupid." Damon finally said. "If he loves her so much he should've just let her turn. Unless she didn't want it." He looked at Bella, questioningly.

"No, I did…I _still_ do." Bella told him seriously.

"Ah" Damon voiced in complete understanding. Edward was beginning to remind him of another bunny eater he knew well…his own brother. It was the exact thing Stefan would have done…bless his little unbeating heart.

"I didn't want to damn her soul." Edward's tone was defensive. Who was this vampire to heap judgment on him? He wasn't there. He didn't know how insanely difficult the choice was and how impossible it was to stop once the choice was made.

"I would have done the same." Stefan said quietly.

"Oh, I am _well_ aware of that, brother." Damon rolled his eyes. "Well three out of four questions answered. How about the last one…ah…yes, I am very curious as to who or what "the pack" is."

"Let's just say they protect Forks in their own way and leave it at that." Bella told them not willing to divulge any information yet about Jacob and his friends. It wasn't her secret to tell and if they could just get out of town without each knowing about the other, it would make things a lot less complicated.

Damon suspected that this "pack" might be the same thing as the council back in Mystic Falls, a bunch of wannabe vampire hunters with an even more ridiculous sounding name.

"Okay, I'll let that one go…_for now_." Damon emphasized the last few words. If there were vampire hunters nearby, he wanted to know all the who, what, where, when and why's of the potential threat.

XXXXX

"Well _that_ was certainly interesting." Damon remarked as the door to the rental house slammed shut behind him.

"Kind of like stepping knee deep into a hornets nest." Stefan replied as he raked fingers through his hair.

Damon immediately poured himself a drink, as was his ritual and took a long swallow letting the alcohol burn down in his throat. He wouldn't let Stefan know but his nerves were seriously frayed. His mind was heavy from too much information, how much Isabella had been through and he had a feeling he only scratched the surface with that.

"I knew I liked my original plan better but _noooo_, you had to go all Emily Post on me."

Stefan sighed tiredly. "And what original plan was that, Damon? The one where we kidnap Bella in the middle of the night? Do you really think we could have gotten away with it?"

"No, but it would have been fun to try."

"This isn't a game, Damon."

Damon turned swiftly fixing a deadly glare on his brother. "Don't you think I _know_ that?" He waved his glass angrily causing the liquid in it to slosh over the sides. "I know what's at stake here, believe me." He muttered drinking what was left of his bourbon. "Bringing the Cullens back to Mystic Falls is a bad idea."

Stefan went quiet suddenly and he had that squinty look on his face that suggested he was deep in thought.

"Do you think she knew?" Stefan finally asked.

"Who and what are you talking about?"

"Katherine. Do you think she knew about the Cullens? Maybe she sent us here knowing they would come back with us…to protect Bella. Think about it. They are the only ones I can see that have a chance of defeating Klaus. We obviously can't do it but maybe they can."

Damon shrugged. "Who knows what goes on in that bitch's mind? She plays people like pieces on a chess board so it wouldn't surprise me. It's the _why_ part that would worry me. She doesn't care one way or the other if Elena dies." He internally shuddered at the thought of the lifeless form of the girl he had come to love so deeply.

"To save herself. Klaus must want some vengeance against her if she has been hiding from him for all these years. And Isabella's involvement in all of this? She just can't be a means to an end for Katherine. No. Katherine wants or needs her for something and it has nothing to do with reuniting the family."

"Now _that_ brother, is the most sense you've made all day."

Long after Stefan retreated to his room, Damon sat staring unseeing into the flickering lights of the small blaze in the fireplace. Usually watching the orange-blue flames dance to an unknown rhythm calmed him but not tonight. He had only listened with half an ear to Stefan's side of the conversation with Elena from the floor below telling her what and who would be descending on Mystic Falls.

Isabella would have to be warned of Elena's exact likeness to Katherine and unfortunately the sun and moon curse. He wouldn't do it until they were on their way. Damon wasn't about to risk the overprotective boyfriend freaking out and throwing their travel plans out the window.

Getting up from his seated position in front of the fire, he walked stealthily outside, careful not to alert Stefan of his exit. All had been quiet upstairs for some time and he had no doubt that his brother was asleep. Damon didn't have the luxury of being relaxed enough to close his eyes and wondered briefly how Stefan managed it. He, on the other hand, was feeling restless and needed to prowl in the open air.

The only noises were the wind as it whispered through the trees and somewhere there was an owl making it's presence known in the vast forest behind the rented house. Stars shimmered yellow-gold throughout the clear sky and there was just a hint of clouds hovering, waiting to make their descent to enclose the Olympian Peninsula within a ceiling of grey overcast once again.

With all of the scheming and plotting and questioning going on, Damon hadn't had time to come to grips with the fact that his sister, his stubborn, willful, _adoring_ sister was truly alive…that he had been given a second chance. The gravity of that knowledge …the depth of that feeling brought him to his knees even as his undead heart took flight in the joy of it.

In the dead of night with only the nocturnal creatures like himself to bear witness, the sarcastic, quick with a snarky one-liner vampire was gone replaced with a young man who had born the debilitating grief of loss for far too long. Unleashing broken, wrenching sobs that had formed from the deepest parts of his core, he looked up to the heavens and silently thanked whatever higher power he no longer believed in for making this miracle possible. And it truly was a miracle, for it could be called nothing less.

XXXX

Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella as they lay in her bed. Even though she was quiet, he could tell by the sound of her breathing that she wasn't yet sleeping. He wished she would. She would need her rest for the days ahead.

"I love laying her like this with you." Bella spoke softly as she began to trace indistinct circular patterns on his arm. "It's like we can shut ourselves off from the rest of the world and just be Edward and Bella; two normal teenagers in the throes of first love...for a little while at least."

His arms tightened around her in silent response. He was too filled with emotion to speak a coherent sentence. Here, in this moment, it was as if neither time nor distance had ever separated them and he was still awed that he could be this lucky...that she was still his.

He would need to tread very carefully, taking care to find the balance between protecting her and giving her the freedom to make her own decisions. He had taken it for granted in the past that he should be the one making the choices. He knew better now. Never again, he vowed silently.

She turned in his arms to face him giving him a look of concern. "You're awfully quiet tonight."

Edward gave her a one sided smile and nuzzled the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Just enjoying the feel of you in my arms, love."

"Why do I get the feeling that's only part of the truth?"

"Hmmm. I'm also thinking about how lucky I am and more importantly how stupid I've been."

Bella opened her mouth in an automatic response to disagree with him but changed course as she started to speak. She found she agreed with him but there was no point in punishing themselves for the past. "Do you know what the best part of making mistakes is?" She asked him instead.

"What?' He chuckled affectionately as he kissed the inviting flesh inside the crook of her neck.

"You get to learn from them so you don't repeat them."

"Well then I guess I will learn a lot as I seem to be continually making mistakes." His voice held a sad sort of amusement. "The biggest one was foolishly thinking that I could leave _you_…that I could live without you for even a moment let alone months. It was an irrational decision born from desperation to keep you safe."

"Edward, we've discussed this already. Yes, you made a huge lapse in judgment that could have and very nearly killed us both but we _can_ get past this. Just don't keep bashing yourself over the head about it or it will always be a dark ghost that haunts us. It's not healthy."

He kissed her lips then reveling in their warm softness as he coaxed them to part for him. Gently he sucked on her bottom lip, gliding his tongue over the plump rim. Minding her delicate frame he pulled her on top of him as his fingers fisted in her hair. The moan that fell from her mouth was music to his ears as he deepened the kiss. He could smell her arousal and he felt himself burn.

Edward groaned in frustration when he felt Bella unconsciously (or maybe consciously) grind against the throbbing, hard heat at the apex of his thighs, her body automatically seeking fulfillment of pent up desire. He needed to stop before they both went too far and his tenuous control completely fragmented into tiny shards.

Breathless, he dragged his mouth from her succulent lips yet his hands still remained entwined in strands of mahogany silk. As if knowing she pushed him to his limit, she tried to roll off him but he wasn't going to let her go.

"No. Stay. _Please_." His speech was disjointed but that was all he could manage for the moment until his near overwhelming lust subsided into the more manageable state he usually kept it in.

"I'm so sor…"

He cut off her misplaced apology with a quick kiss. "Don't apologize for this." He said closing his eyes and resting his forehead against her own. "Never for _this_."

"But it can't be easy for you. I don't want to cause you pain."

He disentangled his hands from her hair so he could gently cup her cheeks with his palms. "You don't understand." He whispered brokenly. "You are so heartbreakingly beautiful and you are _mine_. To have you in my arms like this…" One of his hands strayed downward to cup her rounded bottom towards him."…_like this_…when I had despaired for so long that I'd never be able to do it again…well it's as close to heaven as I'll ever be allowed. If it's a little uncomfortable, I don't care. I'll take it."

Edward's heartfelt confession brought tears to Bella's eyes and he brushed them off gently with his lips. "There are certain boundaries I'm not willing to cross…not yet at least but this…right here…right now…it's _perfect_. We're just Edward and Bella; two normal teenagers in the throes of first love…remember?"

She nodded and rested her head on his chest as he held her close hoping to delay the inevitability of morning and all of the complications that came with it.


	26. Directions to Normal

A/N: Okay So I cranked this out pretty fast to get it out before tonight's season finale. The Cullens haven't hit Mystic Falls yet, but never fear dear readers; it will happen in the next chapter or two. In the meantime, enjoy...

As always, I do not own the characters, Vampire Diaries or Twilight, I just like to take them out to play for awhile.

* * *

**Mystic Falls Va, Present Day**

Elijah stood at dank entrance of the tomb staring at the maliciously delighted face of the girl he had once cared for…the girl he may even had grown to love had not time nor circumstances got in the way. She didn't look as gaunt as she should have and he would have laid odds that a certain doppelganger had been down here swapping blood for information; information that he just received in a less than honorable way.

As an Original he had the power to compel her and did so without remorse. As he had suspected, the vervain she had been ingesting daily had run it's course through her system now that she had been trapped here for over a week. He schooled his face into a mask of indifference when she had finally revealed her intent to him; her proposed end game, as it were. It was a look he had ample time to perfect; a combination of abject boredom, aloofness and a dash of world weariness.

He dusted a miniscule speck of dust off the sleeve of his suit; so small really that the human eye wouldn't be able to see it but it served as a good distraction while he watched Katerina squirm. He knew her so well. His silence and detachment would get to her more than his words could.

"You won't tell them, will you?"

There was the worry he was waiting for. She often sounded so sure of herself, it did her good to be knocked down a peg or two.

He shrugged and turned his cold gaze on her. "The girl means nothing to me and will not endanger my own plans, so…no. I think I'll just sit back and watch the show."

Katherine's shoulders slumped in relief. She hated Elijah for compelling the truth from her…or at least part of it anyway. He didn't ask the right questions to get everything from her. He wouldn't be this unaffected if he had.

"Such a benevolent twist of fate for you that the machinations you set in motion all those years ago would play so well for you now. I wonder if you had any idea or if was just a stroke of luck."

Katherine scowled. "If I did, I would have done it a lot sooner. Frankly, being on the run for over five hundred years sucks."

Her less than refined description almost made him wince...almost.

"So confident that your plan will work." He mused with a partial smile. Elijah, though, wasn't so sure. Once Klaus had made up his mind about something, he wasn't so easily swayed. And if there was one thing besides the sacrifice that Klaus was intent on, it was revenge on Katerina for her betrayal…for making him wait so long for his plans to come to fruition. However, if what she had told him held truth, it would provide Klaus with great incentive.

Her jaw tilted upward in defiance. "I know it will."

And there it was. She once had waxed poetic to him about the glories if love, but that once childlike girl was gone replaced by the self-serving bitch that stood before him today. He was partially to blame, he supposed but didn't linger on any guilt for too long. Her soul had been darkened long before he and his brother ever entered the picture. Never could he imagine Elena turning into what Katerina was now, no matter what was thrown at her. In looks they were identical but their resemblance only went as deep as the olive skin that covered their lithe frames. Only a blind fool would mistake one for the other once you saw beyond the face and into their eyes. Katerina fought and existed only for herself. Elena fought and would even sacrifice herself for others. It was no wonder the Salvatore brothers were so entranced with her. It was a shame she would have to die.

"He will never forgive you."

They both knew he wasn't talking about Klaus.

"I can live with that." She replied casually with a toss of her hair.

"I am sure you can." He responded uncaringly. "Until he kills you himself."

"He wouldn't." But her voice lacked some of the confidence she exhibited earlier. "He wasn't able to bring himself to do it before and he had opportunity…they both did."

"But then again you never served up their sister for the ultimate death sentence before, have you?" He mocked.

**Forks, WA Present Day**

The rest of the week passed at a disorderly tempo. Esme organized the travel plans; they would all fly first class into Dulles airport and make the long drive into Mystic Falls with rental cars. Damon, with an air of relief and good riddance, handed in his resignation to the school board as soon as it was arranged for Mr. Ridgemont to unexpectedly come back from emergency leave right after spring break.

After school on Thursday, Alice had dragged Bella shopping with her to Port Angeles for a new wardrobe for Mystic Falls with the claim that the weather there was warmer and the clothes she wore in Forks just wouldn't do. Bella suspected that it was just an excuse for Alice to play Barbie Bella with her again. Bella found that she didn't mind…that she actually missed doing this with Alice and she _really_ could use some new clothes. Her own were falling off of her now.

It was so normal; just two teens shopping…well _almost_ normal…most teens didn't have access to an Amex Black card. Even without the exclusive card, Bella's furtive attempts to pay her share would have been gleefully ignored by Alice; the little demonic shopping pixie was just having too much fun. Alice purposefully steered clear of any conversation that had to do with the Salvatore brothers even though she looked like she was bursting with questions. Instead they were just focusing on having fun (which equated to spending money for Alice) and for that Bella was grateful. She didn't need or want to get into a deep discussion about it or them and she guessed Edward probably mentioned to his sister, her craving for normalcy before embarking on the trip that could change her life forever. Bella smiled secretly thinking she would have to thank Edward later in her own special way for this momentary reprieve.

"I haven't done this in ages." Alice giggled happily as they strolled down First Street carrying their purchases.

"Don't give me that, Alice." Bella said disbelievingly. "You go shopping all the time."

Alice's smile turned sad. "Not really. Since we left I did most of my shopping on line. It wasn't any fun without you."

"Without me being your fashion plate doll, you mean." Bella chuckled wryly.

"Exactly!" She smiled broadly again, linking her arm with Bella's. "One day we'll go to Paris and I'll show you a _real_ shopping experience. Ah the Champs-Élysées! Cartier… Louis…The Palace…you'll love it!"

Alice's enthusiasm was contagious and Bell could help but feel excited right along with her. Maybe, someday, she thought…when all of this was behind him. Although she would much rather visit the Louvre and the famous opera house than trek through the exclusive shops that she couldn't afford. Speaking of which, Bella thought suddenly, reminded that most of the clothes in the abundance of bags were hers.

"I will pay you back you know." Bella promised.

"Oh, Bella. It's really not necessary. But I'll tell you what. Once you and Edward get married and you have access to the family bank accounts, you can treat me to a shopping spree."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." Bella blushed at the idea of her and Edward marrying. For so long it had seemed like an unattainable dream, she still didn't feel like it could actually happen.

"Oh, I know." She replied mischievously as she guided Bella to small natural food market.

"Where are we going now?" Bella looked at her oddly.

"You are getting a protein smoothie."

Bella's face scrunched in disgust as she remembered what she had to endure when Renee went on her health food kick…bean sprouts, tofu burgers…wheat germ...what the hell was a wheat germ anyway?…yuck. Luckily for her and her stomach those foods were too expensive for Renee to keep up with the fad for long. "Health food? Alice, c'mon. I'm not going to drink that."

"Yes you are sister." She said playfully but Bella knew she wasn't joking and suddenly she would do anything for a strawberry pop tart.

It wasn't bad actually, Bella reformed her opinion after she took a tentative sip. Perhaps it was because the frothy concoction was strawberry flavored and not with synthetic fruit but real honest to goodness strawberries. Where were these when Renee went shopping at the natural food stores in Phoenix?

"I knew you'd like it." Alice nodded confidently. "Now drink up and we'll be on our way back. Damon is going to compel Charlie tonight and you should be there. Plus you need to pack."

"Yes, mom." Bella teased but her expression sobered. "Do you think it will work…the compulsion I mean?"

"Barring any unforeseen complications" she chuckled at her own joke. "I think it's in the clear."

The usual hour ride back to Forks took only twenty minutes thanks to Alice's lead foot. Charlie was just getting out of his squad car when they pulled in front of the house. He gave Alice an approving look when he saw the lighthearted state his daughter was in, which was surprising to him because he knew his Bells hated shopping. And judging from the amount of bags Bella had removed from the care, they had done a lot of it.

"Hey Charlie." Alice waved cheerily.

"Alice, it's good to see you. " He said and he meant it. He never had a problem with Alice. "Here Bells, let me help you with those." He grabbed some of the bags Bella was struggling with. "Jeez, did you buy out the whole store?" he asked in amazement.

"No, but not for the lack of trying."

" I didn't realize the Newtons paid so well. Maybe I should get a job there." He grumbled as he walked back to the house, arms filled with boutique bags.

"Thanks again, Alice." Bella said leaning into the open car window.

"_I_ should be thanking _you_." Alice said honestly. "Now remember, you should take the tags off the clothes before packing them. "

"I will." Bella assured her.

"And keep your shoes in a separate compartment."

"Yes, Alice." Bella rolled her eyes but the smile on her face told Alice she knew she wasn't taking offense. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask Alice to pack for her since she was the expert but kept her mouth shut. Knowing Alice, she would have agreed.

"Good girl." She teased. "Well, ciao for now. " She gave one last wave and sped down the street.

Thankfully, Charlie already went inside, Bella thought. Not that he would give Alice a ticket…just a log drawn out lecture on the dangers of driving fast. Bella would rather the ticket, herself.

Charlie had left her purchases by the door and must have disappeared to the kitchen. Balancing the bags she climbed the stairs to her room and dumped everything on her bed. She dug out her suitcase that she hadn't used since first coming to Forks and opened it, eyeing the bags apprehensively, not looking forward to the daunting task of packing. Maybe she _should_ have asked Alice to do it for her.

Just as she found the pair of scissors in her desk drawer to remove the tags, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She heard Charlie shout.

Bella wanted to go downstairs having a pretty good idea of who was at the door but decided it would be better off if she didn't engage in the conversation. She couldn't help but try to listen though. She opened her door a crack and could hear low murmuring voices coming from the floor below.

From behind her, she heard her window open and feet planting on the floor. Assuming it was Edward, she didn't turn around.

"Damon's downstairs talking to Charlie now." She told him as she still peeked through the opening of her door.

"And why would _I_ be interested in who Charlie is talking to?"

Bella jumped and turned around, the scissors that were in her hand clattering to the floor. "Shit, Jake! You scared the _crap_ out of me." She placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

He grinned boyishly. "I can't help it if you're in your own world half the time."

"Ha ha." She said throwing a pillow at him. He caught it and made a play at throwing it back at her but faked her out.

"So the leech is giving you some time off, huh?" He tossed the pillow from hand to hand.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business but I was shopping."

"You? Shopping?" He chuckled. "Did you lose a bet or something?" His gaze looked over the array of bags strewn over her bed until he noticed the open suitcase. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You goin' somewhere Bells?" He gripped the pillow tightly in his hands nearly ripping it apart.

"Now Jake, it's not what you think." Bella said nervously biting down on her lip. Suddenly her room seemed considerably smaller than it did moments ago. She felt dwarfed with Jake in the room…a very angry Jake.

"Now you're a mind reader too? You have no _idea_ what I'm thinking."

"Well whatever it is, it's making you angry." She snapped back.

"So I ask again. Are you going somewhere?"

She had to lie. There was no way around it…no way she could tell him the truth without putting everyone at risk.

"I'm going to see a doctor in Maryland. A specialist. He might be able to help me."

Immediately Jakes hard angled face softened. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was that bad. Charlie never mentioned anything to Billy. When are you guys leaving?"

"On Saturday…but, Jake…Charlie won't be coming with me."

"He can't be letting you go alone?" Jakes voice was incredulous.

"He's not."

Bella winced when she saw the realization dawn on Jake's face as it turned hard once again. "Oh _Hell No_!" He said through gritted teeth as he threw the pillow on the floor. "Absolutely _fucking_ not! You are _not_ going away with those bloodsuckers."

"And who the hell are you to stop me?"

"Is there a problem here?" A deceptively calm voice said from behind them.

Bella closed her eyes hoping that she heard wrong and that Damon Salvatore wasn't standing right behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob asked anger winning over curiosity as his hands clenched into white knuckled fists.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." Damon said emphasizing the "dots" by stabbing the air with his finger. He pushed off against the door frame he was leaning on and stalked forward never taking his eyes off the large intruder and stood protectively in front of Bella.

When he heard the angry voices after he completed compelling Charlie, it was all he could do not to blur up the stairs and attack first ask questions later. He held back only because it sounded like Bella knew him and knew him well. A full on attack hadn't been taken off the table though. He was primed and itching for a good fight.

"Damon." Bella sighed in frustration. "I got this."

But he wasn't about to relinquish his protective stance so easily.

Jake didn't notice the subtle change of the air in the room..not at first…not until the spring breeze from the open window filtered in the room, swirling around until it reached his nose. The he caught it. Sweet…_sickeningly_ sweet…not as strong as the Cullens but still pungent enough to make his lips curl in distaste. How was it possible? He looked so…so _human_.

Bella noticed it too. Not the scent in the air but the change in Jacob when he caught it. She needed to do something and fast.

Black eyes locked on blue in a primitive challenge. "You! You're one of them!" Jacob spat. His body scrunched inward as it started to tremble and shake involuntarily.

Ignoring Damon, Bella jumped in between the two and places a hand on Jacob's chest as if the small amount of pressure she was applying would do any good.

"Jake…don't do this. Not _now_…not _here_…If not for me than for Charlie." She begged knowing the tenuous position she put herself in could she not talk him down.

Her words had the desired effect. Jake's breathing was still harsh but it was steady and his tremors had stopped. He gave her a sad, confused look. "Bella?"

She heard the hurt in his tone and winced. "I'm sorry Jake. Please...just go."

The steel in his eyes was back. She saw the tick in his clenched jaw but he nodded once realizing that this conversation couldn't happen here. "This isn't over Bella." He remarked quietly with one last glare at Damon who stood there shocked and wide-eyed, his body still primed for a fight that wasn't going to happen…not at this moment anyway.

She couldn't tell if it was a threat or a promise…maybe a bit off both. Bella turned to Damon as soon as Jacob jumped from the window ledge. "That was close." She said mostly to herself.

"Who in the _hell_ was that?" Damon nearly shouted. Unlike Bella he was not worried about alerting Charlie. He was successful in the compulsion and even went a bit further with it when he hears the ruckus upstairs, telling him to ignore whatever he heard.

Bella flinched. She knew instinctively that Damon wouldn't quit asking until he ferreted out the truth from her.

"That was Jake. He's in the pack that you were so curious about the other day."

"Interesting." Damon mumbled to himself. "So what was all that shaking and trembling about?"

"Um," Bella bit her lip. "He was going to transform."

"Transform?" a chilling feeling crept up his spine. "Into _what_?"

"A werewolf."


	27. Dances with Wolves

Damon angrily slammed the door behind him, the resounding sound echoing through the room. He could not care less.

"Arrrgghhh!" The frustrated growl ripped out of his throat.

Shrugging off his black leather jacket, he threw it forcefully to the floor; the metal zipper pinging loudly on the hard wood. He stalked to the kitchen muttering furiously and nearly incoherently through clenched teeth.

"Goddamn it…Of all the stupid...stubborn…idiotic...can't see…volatile…unpredictable…WOLVES!…not dangerous _my ass_…" He opened the refrigerator door so forcefully it neatly came off it's hinges. "best friend…protectors…HA!"

His angry diatribe only stopping when he brought the blood bag to his lips. He sucked it down quickly, his lips smacking against the plastic tubing. Licking the excess that dripped messily out of the sides of his mouth, he tossed the empty bag in the sink and reached for another.

Damon didn't realize he had an audience until he felt eyes on the back of his neck. Turning quickly, with the blood bag still attached to his lips, he saw Stefan leaning against the door frame eyeing him speculatively.

"Do I want to know?"

Damon glared at his brother in disbelief, he pitched the blood bag in the sink and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Not really." He rasped.

"Well, tell me anyway" Stefan's green eyes were demanding an explanation.

Damon didn't even know if he could string the coherent words together enough to tell him. He reached for more blood instead and smiled caustically at Stefan's expression of disgust.

"Did the compulsion not work?" Stefan prodded.

Damon chuckled derisively "Oh, it worked like a charm, alright."

"Then what?"

Damon shouldered past his brother and moved on to the alcohol. Pouring himself a hefty drink, he downed it in one swallow and poured another. He could still see Isabella's anxious expression that belied the calm, matter-of-fact manner in how she told him.

_"Transform? Into what?"_

_"A werewolf."_

_At first he didn't...couldn't say anything as he stared at her stunned. He put his finger in his ear and wiggled it around. There had to be something wrong with his hearing. She couldn't have said what he thought she did._

_"Can you repeat that? I don't think I heard it right. You sooo could not have said a werewolf."_

_Bella guiltily averted her gaze and suddenly the pieces fit together. He could actually hear them lock into place; the conversation she had with Edward in the car where he told her he wanted her staying away from Jake, that he was dangerous, the stuffed wolf Jake had brought to her in the hospital, the insanely large wolves Stefan had told him about that chased the red headed vampire away...and the pack. Of course! Wolves traveled in packs. They weren't some council of vampire hunters at all. But how could it be? The kid, if he could be called that, was about to change right in front of him...in front of Isabella. It wasn't even a damn full moon. What the fuck!_

_Damon tried very hard to get a grip on his ever growing temper but he felt his eyes darken and the veins begin to protrude around his eyes. He unleashed a deep, feral growl making Bella wince._

_"Do you even realize how dangerous they are?" He yelled._

_"They are not dangerous." She countered. "Not to me anyway."_

_"Oh no? What if you hadn't been able to calm him down? He would have transformed right here..._in your room_...most likely killing you instantly." He shuddered at the thought. "No wonder your boyfriend wants you to stay the hell away from him. I can't even blame him for being an overprotective douche. He has reason!" Damon really didn't want to scream at her but he couldn't help himself. Just the image in his mind of Isabella being killed by a werewolf...the way it would kill her, scared the hell out of him._

_"Jacob is my friend! He would never hurt me! They don't hurt humans, they _protect_ them."_

_Certainly not the ones he knew, he wanted to scoff. "And you know this because...?"_

_"I've been with hanging out with him for months. All of them, actually. And nothing ever happened."_

_"Them? Just how many are we talking about here?"_

_"I'm not sure what the count is now."_

_"Not sure" he snorted. "And they can change anytime...just like that?" He snapped his fingers. "Full moon not required?"_

_"Not that I know of."_

_Damon raked his fingers through his hair. "Well, shit."_

As Damon relayed what transpired to Stefan, his mind fought to make the appropriate respsonses of shock and horror but he was just too stunned to make his mouth function. Vampires that could walk in the sun? Werewolves that were not bound by the full moon? Where was the balance of power that Bonnie spoke of? Why were these creatures immune to the sun moon curse? It made no sense.

"So she completely doesn't realize the danger she puts herself in when she is with them?" Stefan asked when he was finally able to get his mouth to work.

"It's more like she _doesn't care_, Stefan."

"Well, she says they protect her and maybe that's true to an extent. We really don't have any idea of the dynamics of their relationship. Maybe we should just trust her judgement."

"Listen to you Mr. Psycho Babble. Can you honestly say you are not the _teeniest_ bit concerned about this?"

"I am...of course I am. I just don't see the point in making a big deal out of it. We will all be out of Forks soon enough. It won't even be an issue."

"Until she decides she wants to come back." Damon mumbled wondering if he would be able to let her go if it came to that. It was a thought he didn't want to dwell on because he already knew the answer...he wouldn't be able to. He hadn't even been able to let her go for 160 years and he thought she was dead then.

"I'm perturbed by the fact that the wolves can change when ever they want."

"So am I brother...so am I"

XXXXX

"They're shapeshifters." Carlisle said to Damon as he hefted a large suitcase into his Mercedes prior to their departure to the airport.

"Shapeshifters?"

Just then a ruckus could be heard coming from inside the house.

"No Alice...I think 3 suitcases is enough for you. Where the hell are we going to sit."

"I can't help it if you're so big Emmett."

"And I can't help that you need more than one set of clothes for one day. All of that crap is _not_ going in my jeep."

"Some of it is Jasper's"

"Only about a quarter of it darlin'" came a Texan drawl.

Carlisle rolled his eyes as he shut the trunk of the car.

Damon lifted his eyebrow in amusement. "Guess they never got the caring is sharing speech...so about these shapeshifters..."

Alice came skipping out of the house and looked up at Damon. "Are there decent clothing stores in Mystic Falls?" She asked sweetly with just a hint of spice.

"There's a mall." Damon replied confused at the question.

Alice gave a long sufferable sigh and scowled. "I guess that will have to do." She turned and walked back to the house. "Okay Emmett, I'll lose one suitcase." She shouted.

"_Damn it_ Alice. Now we have to wait for you to repack." Emmett grumbled.

Edward came walking out of the house, car keys in hand and stopped short when he saw Damon speaking with Carlisle.

_He's just asking about the wolves, Edward._ Carlisle thought noticing his son's tense stature. Edward gave a near imperceptable nod, his eyes never leaving Damon's.

"I'm going to pick up Bella and bring her back here before we leave." He said walking towards his Volvo.

Alice came running back out of the house again, fear etched on her features. "Hurry Edward! Bella's future just disappeared."

Before Damon could ask what the hell she meant, Edward, clearly just as panicked as Alice, was already moving. Not without me, buddy, Damon thought.

"Hold up." He called out and jumped into the Volvo just as it started to speed off.

Edward sat grim faced behind the steering wheel as his foot pressed the gas pedal to the floor. Damon enver flinched at the speed, recognizing that something serious was amiss.

"Alice has a gift too." Edward started to explain to Damon's unasked question. He may not be able to read his mind but the expression on the other vampire's face was clear. "She gets visions of the future.

Damon took a moment to digest this information before he stored it away for future use. "So when she said Bella's future disappeared...?"

"It means one of two things. Either Jacob is with her because Alice...she can't see past the wolves...their very nature makes them unpredictable..."

"Or?" Damon asked though he had the feeling he did not want to know the answer.

Edward's grip noticably tightened on the steering wheel and the vein by his temple started to throb. "The other alternative is not an option."

Edward's implied meaning was clear and Damon felt himself turn white.

XXXXX

Jacob pulled up the the Swan's home and got out of his car hoping to talk some sense into Bella before she left. Something very odd was going on and he didn't like it at all.

"Mornin' Jake." Charlie called out with an easy grin and a wave as he finished putting his fishing gear in the car.

"You're going fishing Charlie?" Jacob was surprised.

"Sure am! I got good word that they'll be biting today."

"So you're not even going to see Bella off at the airport? I can't even believe that after everything, you're not going with her to that fancy hospital." Something chilling crept up Jake's spine. If he wasn't sure something was off before, he just got his proof.

Charlie shuffled his feet a bit and stuck his hands uncomfortably in his pockets. His brow furrowed as if he was thinking very hard to remember something. "I can't take the time off work. Bella understands. She's in good hands."

"_Good hands_?" He snorted. Sure, she was as safe as a hen in a den of full of foxes. Jacob felt suddenly betrayed. He could've sworn Charlie hated the Cullens just as much as he did. "They _abandoned_ her, Charlie. How can you even say she's in good hands?"

"I can't take the time off work. Doc Cullen is a good guy. She'll be okay with him." Charlie's response was automatic and monotone. Then he smiled animatedly. "But hey, she should be down any second. You can say goodbye to her yourself. But don't take too long, though. Edward's picking her up." He winked.

Jacob stood there dumbfounded until he heard a sound behind him. Bella was coming out of the house. She hadnt' seen him yet.

"Okay Dad. I'll see you when I get back." She stopped still when she saw Jacob looking like a deer caught in headlights. Her lips rounded to form a small "O" of surprise. "Jake. What are you doing here?"

"Okay, Bells." Charlie said interrupting the exchange. "Have a good trip. Call me when you get there okay."

"Umm, sure dad." She said never taking her eyes off of Jake. "I'll call everyday."

"You better."

"I promise."

He gave her an uncharacteristic hug and kiss on the cheek before getting into his car. With a final wave out of the car window, he drove down the street.

Jacob shook his head trying to clear his mind then gave Bella a glare. Taking her hand he practically dragged her behind the house.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" She said struggling in his unwavering grasp.

"We're going to talk."

"Well make it quick. Edward is going to be here soon." She finally was able to pull her arm away. Rubbing her wrist where the circualtion was cut off by his strong grip, she took a few steps backwards.

"I don't care." He spat. "What's wrong with Charlie?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with Charlie'? Nothing's _wrong_ with him." She said defensively.

"Yeah right. Then tell me why when I asked him why he's suddenly okay with you going God knows where with the Cullens, he sounds like some damn robot stuck on a loop? I know Charlie. There's no way he'd let you get medical care without him present. Now tell me what's really going on." Jake demanded. "And don't tell me he can't get off work or so help me I'll..."

"You'll what Jacob? Tell me. You'll break the treaty...you'll hold me hostage preventing me from getting the help I need. What Jacob? What will you do?" Bella's voice rose to nearly a hysterical level. She needed him to back down and leave before Edward came.

"Damnit Bella." He turned away from her trying to reign in his anger.

"It's none of your business anyway." She mumbled.

Jacob turned around swiftly. The look in his eyes was so fierce, Bella took a few more steps back.

He chuckled darkly. "The bloodsucker left you...HE. LEFT. YOU! I don't give a rat's ass how noble he thinks his reasons were for doing it. And who was there to help pick up the broken, shattered pieces left of Bella Swan? It was me! So don't you dare..." He swallowed trying to dislodge the sudden lump in his throat. "...Don't you dare tell me that it's none of my business."

Jacob started to shake then...his human form wavering and shifting revealing the wolf underneath.

"NO!" A feral growl came from behind Bella. Startled she turned around, her eyes widening in shock as she saw Edward charging forward like a dark avenging angel. She barely saw the blur, only felt the swift breeze as he ran past her barreling into Jacob. Jacob flew back, changing into wolf form mid air. He landed on all fours with a growl and pounced. Edward jumped stealthily away. His jaw snapped just as he crouched. Jake growled, saliva dripping from his canines.

Edward's fingers furled and unfurled as he circled the wolf...stalking him...manuevering him backwards away from Bella. He didn't want to do this...not here...not now but he would kill Jacob Black if he had to.

"Leave dog! Before irreperable damage has been done this day."

Edward feigned left when Jacob pounced but quickly dove right, his move sending the wolf crashing into a tree. Jacob recovered quickly though. Shaking his massive head, his lips pulled back over his teeth.

Edward motioned his head in Bella's direction though he didn't dare take his eyes off the volatile wolf. "Go ahead mutt. Look at her. Look at how scared she is. You did that! Tell me again how you're not dangerous to her." Edward snarled.

Jacob lunged again. Edwward was ready for him though and vaulted onto a tree branch, taking the higher ground both literally and figuratively. So far he hadn't made an offensive move with the exception of the initial one when he feared for Bella's safety. He hoped that the mutt would give up this futile tact he was pursuing. But the wolf's thoughts said otherwise. He actually still thought Bella was safe around him.

"Don't give me any of that crap. I _heard_ you. I _saw_ what you were going to do." He jumped onto Jake's back and with a roar that sounded more lion than wolf. Jake shook him off. Edward was on his feet quickly though and continued to circle the wolf, amber eyes locked on yellow-brown.

Damon could only stare open mouthed at the surreal confrontation. He'd never seen anything like it. The only thing that shook him out of his shock was Isabella. She was getting over her initial numbing shock and looked like she was going to jump right into the middle of the fray. He could not let that happen...not again.

"Oh no you don't." He said as he wrapped his arms around Bella from behind, securing her to him.

"Let me _go_!" She grappling futlily to free herself from his unrelenting grasp. One of them would die...the treaty would be broken and disaster would ensue.

In a desperate move, she kicked her foot backwards, her heel contacting with his shin.

"Ow. That hurt you know."

"Let go of me Damon." Bella demanded through clenched teeth.

"Like hell I will. What is it with you and getting in the middle of fights anyway?"

"You don't understand."She cried out brokenly.

"You're right I don't. Doesn't matter though. You are not going anywhere."

To emphasize his point he pulled her backwards kicking, struggling and cursing until she jerked her head back connecting with his jaw. Seeing stars, his arms loosened their hold and Bella broke free. With no thoughts to her own safety she ran in between Edward and the wolf. Damon reached out to grab any part of her he could grab to prevent her but all he recieved for his efforts was a fistful of air. He could do nothing but watch with the most terror he had ever known in his existence as Jake not realizing Bella was there, went for the attack.

In a blur, Edward ran forward, grabbed Bella and tackled her out of the way. He rolled in mid air, positioning them so he would take the brunt of the fall. He stood up quickly and lifted Bella to her feet. Jake suddenly came to his senses as he landed. Realizing what he was just about to do, he changed back to human form. Edward, eyes glazed with bitter, crazed fury at what almost happened stood in a protetive stance in front of Bella and snarled.

Bella stared at Jacob, wide eyed and aghast. She was breathing heavy with fear. Jacob watched her, regret and sorrow etched into his features making him look like a young boy.

"God...I'm so sorry Bells." He sobbed. "Are you alright?" He reached out his hand to her but let it fall to his side when she took a step back in alarm.

She was having trouble reconciling her sweet, _kind_ best friend...the one who helped her through one of the worst times of her life with the vicious beast she saw moments ago. Bella knew he had it in him...had even been grateful for it when that beast was let loose on Laurent but she never expected that the beast would be unleashed because of her.

"Just stay away from me Jacob." Her teeth started to chatter...an after effect of the adrenaline rush she supposed. She remembered feeling like this after the confrontation with the Volturi...cold and numb at the same time.

"Please Bella," He pleaded amidst a half broken sob. "You have to know I didn't mean it."

"No but it happened anyway just like I always knew it would." Edward didn't sound smug however, just resigned that the inevitable had actually nearly happened. He was just glad Bella wasn't hurt or worse...Edward couldn't even complete the thought.

Damon sauntered forward, a malicious grin twisting his lips. His glare darkened as he stared at the pathetic half naked man-boy. "Let's get one thing clear, mongrel. Edward may have held back but if you go near her again...I don't care why...I will not hesitate to end you."

Jacob wasn't clear why this vamp was suddenly so protective of Bella and why the cold Cullen didn't appear threatened by him. He just knew by the expression on Bella's face that he was losing her and he wasn't going to let that happen. "I wasn't talking to you leeches." He turned back to Bella with pleading eyes. "Bella...please..."

"Just go Jacob...just go." she said tiredly. This was not how she envisioned her morning would go.

With one last beseeching look, Jacob turned dejectedly and left through the curtain of the trees.

"This is only a temporary setback for him." Edward warned as he wrapped his arms around Bella, chafing his hands up and down her arms, hoping the friction would cause at least some heat.

Bella felt a hysterical laugh bubble into her throat that turned into a sob. She quickly covered her mouth to keep it from escaping.

"Why? Why would he do this? I thought he was my friend."

Edward sighed and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He hated to see her in despair like this. "He's _in love_ with you Bella. Love makes us do irrational things. I should know."

"But you would never hurt me."

But he had hurt her, he thought sadly. Maybe not physically but he had still hurt her none-the-less.

"Shapeshifter, huh?" Damon's tone was skeptical as he looked off into the distance where Jacob disappeared. "Looked like a damn werewolf to me."


	28. Leaving on a Jet Plane

I just want to say a huge thank you dear readers for voting for this story. I just received confirmation that it has won the Crossover Awards category for best TVD Crossover. I am immensely awed that my story has brought so much enjoyment to you. And almost 500 reviews, too. Amazing!

This chapter may seem short but I had to end it where I did or else it would have been way too long (you will see why). Also I had a bit of fun with this chapter too so is is lighter than the rest. A reprieve, if you will from what has gone before and what will come.

* * *

On the way back to the Cullen house, Damon and Edward took turns at reading Bella the proverbial riot act. She only listened with half an ear as she stared out the window at the racing greenery passing by as her head rested on the window. She didn't know if she should be happy that Edward and Damon had reached a common ground since at the moment it seemed they were teaming up against her.

She couldn't be sorry, though, for what she did or even promise that she wouldn't attempt such a thing again. She would not choose her life above the life of someone she loved. Watching Edward and Jacob go at it had scared her to the core. She had meant it when she said to Damon that he didn't understand. Edward would not go in for the kill...she knew that...she _saw_ that. But Jacob was another story. He was too angry, too prideful to back down. He would have killed Edward without a second thought. That was why she tried so desperately to get away from Damon.

Even now she heard Damon grumbling under his breath. Something about a hard head and even thicker skull made her grin ever so slightly. Bella had no doubt he was referring to her.

"I'm sorry I head butted you. I didn't think it would hurt that much, you being a vampire and all." She said softly. It was probably the only thing she _was_ sorry for.

Damon opened and closed his mouth several times in incredulity. She threw herself into danger, could have been killed and she is apologizing to _me_ for giving me a head butt? Incredible, he thought and not in a good way. "It didn't hurt." He said sounding disgruntled. "You just took me by surprise."

"Oh." Bella said feeling oddly deflated. Not that she wanted to hurt him, but she felt a sort of inner strength at the thought that she could.

But Damon wasn't finished yet. He leaned forward towards the back of Bella's shoulder from his seat in the back of the Volvo and gripped the back of her leather seat.

"Let's get one thing straight, Piccola." His tone was dangerous and angry. "If you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again and I mean…_ever_, I will not hesitate to resort to any means necessary to keep you safe. And I do mean any means necessary."

Bella felt a shiver at the menacing tenor of Damon's warning and kept the retort that sprung to her lips to herself. She had no illusions that he wasn't telling the absolute truth.

While Edward could not fault the Salvatore brother for his words and even agreed with him, he could not abide by the tone in which it was given. A low growl formed deep in his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the older vampire.

"Oh relax, Sparkle Boy." Damon said leaning back once again. "You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same…and if you wouldn't than you don't deserve her."

Edward glared at a smirking Damon through the rearview mirror. "Never doubt the lengths I would go to in order to protect her…_ever_!"

* * *

Jacob was being reprimanded as well. Sam had been pacing anxiously back at the reservation waiting for Jacob to show up. He heard and saw everything in the young wolf's mind and couldn't believe that he would risk everything in a moment of jealous rage.

"What were you thinking?" Sam said getting right into Jake's face. "You almost broke the treaty…_and for what_? Some idiotic testosterone fueled pissing contest?"

Jake did not back down though. His unwavering glare met Sam's own. "The bloodsucker attacked first."

"Not without provocation from you! Or did you forget that I can see very clearly what goes on in your head. You could have killed the human girl had he not stopped you. He could have so easily killed you…but he didn't."

"So what? I'm supposed to let him take off with her when I don't know if she's coming back or even _how_ she'll come back?"

"Yes! They have not broken the treaty. Until they do, we are bound to do nothing."

"And watch Bella become a casualty" Jake muttered.

Sam lost some of his initial ire and his face softened. He felt for his pack brother, he truly did but more than Jake's love life was at stake. He put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Bella Swan has made her choice, Jacob and it's not you. For that I am truly sorry. But even in the chance that she did choose you, what happens when you imprint, huh?"

Jake shrugged him off and turned away. "That's not going to happen."

"You don't _know_ that. It may not happen tomorrow or even next week or next month but it _will_ happen. What comes of Bella then? Do you really want her to become another Leah? Believe me, I know what that's like."

A look of pain crossed Jake's features. He knew what it was like to. All of the pack's minds were open to him and he had watched every agonizing moment in the Sam, Emily, Leah triangle. But he was not about to give up on Bella and Sam knew that.

"Jacob, I'm telling you not only as your friend but also as the Alpha, you need to stand down."

Jake nodded dejectedly but wondered inwardly if he would be able to follow the order.

XXXXX

Edward briefly albeit curtly gave a run down of the events to the family once they arrived back at the house. Stefan who had already arrived looked worriedly at Damon.

"Oh dear." Esme said covering her mouth with a gasp when Edward got to the part where Bella jumped in the middle of the fight hoping to stop it. "Bella you could have been killed."

Rosalie looked at Bella appreciatively. "I gotta admit Bella, You've got balls of steel."

Bella blushed knowing it was in no way an act of courage that drove her to do what she did but pure undiluted fear…fear of a life without Edward.

"Er…thanks?" she responded confused.

Emmett guffawed. "Hey…Bella's got herself a new nickname…Bells of Steel."

"Not funny Emmett." Edward chastised his brother with a death glare. He was still trying to force the image out of his mind of Bella…his sweet, beautiful, _fragile_ Bella, running to an almost certain death…to save him…_him_. The very idea was so preposterous, he would have laughed if he hadn't been so terrified…terrified _still_. If he had just been one millisecond off… Edward let the thought trail off with a shake of his head. He wasn't. She was here…safe.

"Bells of Steel" Bella repeated with a genuine grin. "You know what, Emmett, I think I kinda like it. I'd high five you if I didn't think you would break my hand."

Emmett's smile grew even broader and he ruffled her hair.

"She's going to make one helluva newborn, that's for sure." Jasper drawled to no one in particular.

Newborn? Stefan mouthed to Damon.

"Um, guys…we really should get going. We don't' want to miss our flight." Alice interrupted, shaking her head at Jasper.

XXXXX

"I, for one, am extremely pleased that we have first class all to ourselves." Alice said reclining in the leather chair right after the "no recline" lights went off.

"That's because you made Esme buy every seat out, darlin'" Jasper said with an affectionate smile.

Alice caressed his cheek with her fingertips. "You can thank me properly later." She cooed. "But now I have some research to do." She said as she opened up her Ipad and brought up the pages she saved from Modern Bride.

Edward as he heard his sister's thoughts, shook his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked as she looked up from her resting place on his chest when she felt the vibrations of his laughter.

"Alice…she's…well…she's being Alice. I'm sure she'll fill you in."

"Why does that scare me for some reason?" She joked.

"I heard that!" Alice called out to her as she tossed a pillow in her direction.

Edward's arm shot up and caught the pillow before it landed. He turned around and gave her an evil grin about to throw it back at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Alice said in a sing song voice. "Not unless you're willing for the plane to go down once you make a hole in it."

Edward backed down and handed the pillow over to Bella. "Here's another one for you, love."

Bella took it but had other ideas than to use it for herself. With a mischievous grin, she gripped the pillow and aimed it back towards Alice. Unfortunately, it missed and landed right on Emmett's game controller causing him to lose the game to Rosalie.

"Damn it! Hey!" Emmett looked up. "Who did that?"

No one said a word. Their faces proclaiming innocence until Bella started to laugh unable to hold her guiltless expression.

"Thanks Bella" Rosalie said with a smirk to Emmett. "I just won my bet."

"That's not fair." Emmett grumbled. "I call interference. Best two out of three"

"You're on Monkey Man."

With a disgusted expression, Damon watched the easy exchange between all of them. He noticed the enraptured expression on Stefan's face though. It seemed sad and almost jealous. Did he miss that type of playful interaction with him? Not possible, Damon shook off the thought. Even though they were brothers, blame and animosity ran deep for so many things on both sides.

Ah, just what I was waiting for, Damon thought as he spotted the buxom blonde flight attendant making her way down the aisle with her cart full of goodies. He beckoned her towards him with a motion of his index finger and a suggestive look in his eyes. Glancing at the name tag, he could have sworn was in a much less conspicuous place when they boarded, he noted her name was Gretchen and chuckled blithely to himself.

"What can I do for you sir?" She asked him breathily as she leaned forward giving him a glimpse of her Frederick's of Hollywood Hot Pink bra.

Oh this was going to be so easy, he mused. "I'll take a bourbon…neat." He said the last word as a caress.

She bent down and pulled out an airplane sized bottle of Kentucky Bourbon. Before she could open the bottle and pour it into a glass, he stayed her hand with his own.

"Gretchen, is it?" He looked directly at the name tag causing her to flush.

She nodded.

"Come closer Gretchen." When she bent towards him, he cupped the back of her neck and pulled her closer not noticing Stefan, Bella and the Cullens stiffen in anxiousness. With his other hand, he took the small bottle of liquor from her and lightly traced it from her neck down towards the valley of her breasts. He could smell her arousal and fought back a smile. "Well Gretchen, seeing as how we _are_ in first class, I would imagine that you have a much bigger bottle of this stuff in the back."

"We're really not supposed to..." She stammered.

"But sometimes it's fun to go against the rules, isn't it? Don't you like to feel a little bit naughty sometimes, Gretchen? I know I do."

"Well…I suppose I could make an exception just this once."

"Good girl. Remember Gretchen. The _whole_ bottle." Damon said as he let go of her and sat back with a satisfied smirk.

When Gretchen scurried to satisfy Damon's request, he noticed Stefan shaking his head at him with an appalled look on his face.

"Really, Damon?"

"Oh relax would you. If it'll make you feel better, I'll even share."

If possible, Stefan's face looked even more aghast. "You're disgusting, you know that?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "The _bottle_…gutter brain. Not the girl. Trust me, I have no intention of renewing my membership to the mile high club today." Or ever, he thought…unless it was with a certain brunette by the name of Elena.

Gretchen quickly came back with the bottle and placed it proudly on his tray with a glass. He noticed a few buttons on her uniform were undone and she must have doused herself with cheap perfume. He felt nauseated and very claustrophobic. Now Stefan was grinning at him and he really wanted to punch the smug look right off his face. Compelling the flight attendant to forget all about their exchange, he opened the bottle and took a big swig and smacked his lips.

"Ahh!"

"Alcohol helps control certain cravings." Stefan said quietly turning to Carlisle and Esme. While Carlisle looked thoroughly fascinated, Esme looked completely mortified, as if some beast had just sat in the middle of her living room floor and she didn't know what to do with it.

Damon held out the bottle to Bella, shaking it a little. "Want some? It may go down better the second time around."

"Ugh, no." Bella scrunched her face and turned away from the pungent aroma.

"You gave her _alcohol_?" Edward hissed angrily.

"Go Bella!" Emmett shouted from the back as he fist pumped the air…which earned him a punch from Jasper.

"Oh, _please_" Damon jeered at Edward. "What are you…_Mormon_? Go ahead...give me the speech that I am the older brother…I should be responsible…blah, blah, blah…c'mon" He taunted with a smile showing all his teeth. "…you know you want to."

"It wasn't much and it was gross." Bella told Edward giving Damon a dirty look.

"Damon, that's enough." Stefan told him forcefully. The last thing he needed or wanted was to provoke these vampires who looked like they wanted to rush his brother right out the cabin door.

Damon smiled into the lip of the bottle as he drank.

Things quieted down significantly in first class as each were left to their own devices; for Carlisle it was doing research on reincarnation and witchcraft and anything that could help with Bella's situation, Esme read the latest issue of Country Living Cottage Style magazine, Jasper was winning his laptop in a game WarCraft III Battle Chess, Alice had gone from looking at wedding gowns to sketching them, Emmett and Rosalie were battling it out in Grand Theft Auto, Bella and Edward lay quietly holding each other and exchanging brief kisses and significant touches, Damon continued to empty his bottle as he stared out the window and Stefan quietly contemplated how he could reveal the truth of Elena to Bella.

How would she react? Would it spark more memories from long ago and may be best forgotten?

Would seeing Elena's face cause the pain they all had been trying so fervently to avoid?

Bella felt Edward's hand stop it's delicious caress on her arm as his body stilled and tensed beneath hers. Looking up, she saw that he was watching Stefan with a peculiar look on his face.

"Edward…what is it?"

"In a moment, my love." He kissed the top of her head. "The flight attendant is coming."

Gretchen walked up the aisle taking orders for their in-flight meal. Predictably none of the Cullens ordered any food. All had feigned sleep when they heard her approach so they wouldn't have to be asked. Bella ordered a Caesar salad and lobster bisque. Edward ordered a filet mignon. When Bella questioned him on it, he merely said it was for her; that her body needed the iron of red meat. She made a face at him. Also as expected, at least to Bella, the Salvatores also ordered food; the same as Edward's meal.

After the flight attendant, with one last lustful look at Damon, left to place their order, Edward sat up and watched Stefan.

"Why would seeing your girlfriend upset Bella?" Edward asked.


	29. Welcome to Mystic Falls

"Why would seeing your girlfriend upset Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I guess we're going to have _this_ particular conversation now." Damon said dryly. "See," He smacked Stefan on the back of the head. "I said opening your mind to him was a bad idea…but do you ever listen to your older and much wiser brother? _No_, of course not."

"Maybe because listening to you is a guarantee things will get shot to hell…real fast." Stefan raged back.

"Oh my _God_…will the two of you listen to yourselves." Bella said in an admonishing tone. "You sound like two school children bickering over space in the sandbox. Are you always like this?"

Damon gave a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Usually."

"Not always." Stefan corrected sadly.

"What changed it?"

"Katherine." Both brothers stated irritably at the same time.

Bella gasped as it suddenly felt like all the air was sucked out of the pressurized cabin. A distorted face skirted and danced within the corners of her vision until she saw it clearly.

Edward watched Bella carefully, noting her whitening pallor and dilating pupils. "Bella? Are you alright?" He asked feeling anxiety filter into his pores.

He went to cup her face in his hands but she gently batted him away. "I'm fine…I'm fine." She assured him.

"Who's Katherine?" Edward asked the two brothers wanting to understand why exactly the mere mention of the name caused such a reaction in Bella.

"Ex-vampire girlfriend…vindictive, psychotic bitch…self serving sociopath…pick any one…they all apply." Damon told him in a bored voice.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Emmett piped in. "As in for both of you?" He pointed at each of them.

"Yeah" Damon confirmed. "At the same time. Kind of disgustingly incestuous when you think about it."

Another reason, Damon thought wryly, why Elena was so different. She would never play both brothers like that. Elena was noble and honest. For her, it would always be one or the other…even if she did have feelings for them both, which he suspected strongly she did…she would only choose one. Although she already threw in his face that it would always be Stefan, he knew that could inevitably change.

Emmett laughed long and hard at this piece of information, his dirty mind coming to the forefront.

Stefan winced. It wasn't exactly a bright spot in his past. How foolish he was…how foolish they both were. "And now we have come full circle." He said to Bella. "Elena…well, she bears a very strong resemblance to Katherine."

"Oh, why sugarcoat it? Tell them like it is. Elena is Katherine's doppelganger."

"Doppelganger?" Bella questioned. "As in…?"

"As in." Damon verified with a nod. "Why don't you show her the picture you have stashed in your wallet?" he said to Stefan.

"So she is like what I am? She's the reincarnation of Katherine?" If that were the case, why the hell was Stefan with her if he hated Katherine so much?

"God, no!" Stefan said horrified at the thought as he pulled out his wallet. "Katherine is still alive…well relatively speaking anyway. Elena is her descendant and also her exact physical copy."

Hesitantly, Stefan handed over the picture of Elena into Bella's outstretched hand.

It was a completely anti-climatic moment for Bella when she looked at the photo of the pretty, brown haired girl. She almost expected to faint into her seat or at the very least have an anxiety attack the way the two brothers were watching her with baited breath. None of that happened as she stared at the girl smiling back at her.

"I definitely see the resemblance." Bella shrugged handing back the picture. "But to say she is an _exact_ physical copy…?"

"Maybe you just have a very hazy memory of what Katherine looks like." Stefan said confused.

"No. Her face is pretty clear, believe me. Just picturing her in my head gives me the creeps."

"Then what difference do you notice that no one else does?" Damon wanted to know. Even _he_ had been fooled, Damon thought back to when he had kissed Katherine thinking it was Elena. He felt just as much of an idiot now about the incident as he did back then.

Bella thought for a moment. "The eyes…most definitely the eyes." She nodded absently. "Elena's eyes are very warm and open. Katherine…well she's another story. Her eyes are cold and calculating...kind of like she is always planning something…something _really_ bad."

"Bella is very perceptive." Edward told them when he saw the amazement in their faces.

"She always has been." Damon said softly. Those were bittersweet memories…the ones where Isabella kept warning them that Katherine wasn't what she seemed. At the time he chalked it up to Isabella sensing a difference because Katherine wasn't human but it wasn't until after Isabella died that he knew she had meant something more.

XXXXX

Damon and Stefan rode with Bella and Edward on the two and a half hour drive towards Mystic Falls while the others piled into two other heavily tinted rental cars following them. Bella, who hadn't slept on the plane, took the opportunity to drift off for a little while in the car in hopes of avoiding the tension that ran thick in the confined space. She woke up with a yawn in time to see the "Welcome to Mystic Falls Est. 1864".

Stefan led Edward through the main street in the middle of town. Bella looked in fascination at the quaint little shops adorning Birch Street but nothing stirred the slightest inkling of a memory.

"Physically a lot has changed but the politics are still the same." Stefan told her.

Bella wasn't surprised. Small towns usually resisted change of any kind. "What do you mean by politics exactly? Are they still fighting the war?"

Stefan chuckled. "Some are but it's a lot more localized than that. The founding families are still here and to some extent they still rule the town and are futilely trying to preserve the old ways of life."

"By still living in the past." Damon mocked. "Ironic since none of them actually lived back then."

"So who are the Founding Families?"

"Well, the Salvatores, of course." Damon said with a hint of superiority. "Then there's the Gilberts, The Forbes, the Lockwoods…"

"Wait." Bella interrupted him. A shiver of fear snaked around her as she recalled with perfect clarity the memory that was restored earlier in the week. "Did you say the Lockwoods?"

"Why? Do you remember something?" Edward gave her a curious glance looking for any sign that a memory was inflicting any pain like they had before.

"Oh…err…the name just seemed kind of familiar." Bella didn't really want to explain what she actually _did_ remember. Every single vampire in the car would freak out.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Stefan said. "Damon and I used to hang out with the Lockwood boys well with Joshua more than George anyway and Isabella would always want to tag along….funny one day he just up and disappeared to supposedly join the army and no one had heard from him since."

Edward's internal alarm screamed at him that she was lying or at least not telling the whole truth. He would let it go for now. Obviously whatever it was didn't seem to have any ill effects on her…not any that were obvious at any rate.

The rest of the short ride remained tense. Damon and Stefan picked up on Bella's lie as well but neither would say a word for fear of bringing on another attack. They did continue to watch her however and _very_ closely.

So did Edward. Bella felt the three sets of eyes on her as acutely as if she were being observed under a microscope. Finally she threw her hands up in disgust and set her glare on each of them.

"Gah! Would you all just stop! I feel like you're all watching and waiting for me to have a nervous breakdown or something. Quite frankly, it's freaking me out."

"Bella, I'm just concerned about you." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "You aren't…well…exactly the _healthiest_ you've ever been and I am just worried that this trip may be too much for you."

"Seriously, Edward?" If she could stomp her foot, she would. " I survived James, Laurent, motorcycles, cliff jumping and even came face to face with the Volturi. Do you really think a little trip to Virginia is going to break me? Do you honestly think that I'm _that_ fragile? Wait…" She held up her hand "…don't answer that…I think I already know the answer."

"Bella, you have been under a tremendous…" Stefan started but quickly shut up when Bella turned her murderous expression his way.

"No. The two of you don't get to say anything either." She scowled. " You're just as bad."

"Bella, no one thinks you're going to break." Edward sighed. "In fact, you're probably more courageous than I am. More than any of us, I'd venture." He stole a glance at the two in the back seat. "If _anyone's_ going to break, it will be me."

"You?" Bella snorted disbelievingly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, me. I'll be the one breaking if anything happens to you." Truer words had never been spoken, he thought.

And with those words all of Bella's anger left in a whoosh. As quickly as it came it was gone. She curled her fingers into his soft bronze hair. "Edward, I'm _fine_ and Carlisle's here to make sure I _stay_ fine. I promise."

He took her hand from his hair and brought it to his lips. He felt too exposed, too raw right now. He had witnessed too many times, Bella diving head long into precarious situations without any regard to herself…only for others; to try and save her mother, to save him, to prevent a showdown between his family and the wolves. It was almost like her brain didn't realize her body was human or maybe she just didn't care. Part of him knew he could not fault her for it or change it. After all, wasn't her selfless nature part of what made him fall in love with her?

Damon leaned forward, planting his face in between the two front seats. "If we're done with the love fest…can someone please tell me what the _fuck_ a Volturi is?"

"So, how much further?" Bella came back with a question of her own. She really didn't want to get into a discussion about Aro and his creepy cronies.

"Not very subtle." Damon said brusquely.

"No, but effective." She replied.

"Actually…if you just take this left here. It's the drive leading to the boarding house." Stefan pointed at the street where they had to turn. All conversation of the Volturi quit but Damon made a mental note to definitely bring up the subject again. Whatever or whoever they were, they were dangerous and where there was danger, Damon was adamant about staying in the loop.

The boarding house looked more like a country manor estate; Bella thought as she got out of the car and stretched her legs. The Tudor style house loomed large and was surrounded by a thick green forest. The webbed, overhanging branches of the nearby trees obscured most of the sunlight; allowing only thin rays to filter through to the ground. Shrouded in dim light, it gave the house a gothic quality, Bella was only used to reading about.

As she stood looking up at the house, a series of car door slams alerted her that the rest of the Cullens had arrived.

The usually expansive living room of the boarding house seemed to shrink in the presence of all the room's occupants.

Esme took in the room, noting the décor with a decorator's eye, appreciating the large fireplace which leant warmth to the vast room , the dark furnishings and the Aubusson rugs that scattered the floor.

"Your home is lovely. So regal." She said in awe.

"Thank you." Stefan answered her. "Though we can't claim responsibility for any of it."

"Okay, now for the ground rules." Damon stated rubbing his hands together, feeling so much better now that he was back in his own element. "There are fourteen bedrooms in all. You can choose any with the obvious exception of mine and Stefan's. This house is old and the walls are thick but not soundproof…got it Monkey Man?" Damon smirked at Emmett. He overheard enough from him and his blonde on the plane to know where _their_ minds were much of the time.

"I want to remind you that this is not our house, so don't break anything." Esme also told them.

"Hey, why are we being put on the spot? What about Alice and Jasper?" Emmett grumbled.

"Do you really want Esme to answer that?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, we know you won't have to give Bella and Eddie the same warning." Emmett guffawed loudly and barely escaped a swipe in the back of the head by Edward.

"Hey! Leave me out of this." Bella told him as she blushed furiously.

XXXXX

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline trudged through Mystic Mall like three girls on a mission; the mission was an exercise in normalcy. Because of the craziness of the past months and the knowledge that things were on the teetering verge of getting worse, the opted to spend the Saturday engaging in a normal teenage girl pursuit; shopping.

Elena knew Stefan and Damon were due back today. Checking her watch, she expected to get call at anytime. She was nervously anticipating their arrival mostly because of who they would be bringing with them. It would be up to her to keep the peace, she instinctively knew. Bonnie had been furious when she found out that along with the girl they thought was the reincarnation of Isabella Salvatore, an entourage of virtually impervious vampires were traveling with her. No, furious was actually putting it mildly, Elena amended. Bonnie had been beyond outraged.

She was in the changing room trying on some outfits when Stefan called her telling her that he had arrived home safely. Bonnie and Caroline were waiting for her when she exited the dressing room and went to the cashier to pay for her purchases. Both of them were staring at her with there arms crossed waiting for her to be finished before they descended on her. Caroline must have overheard every word of her conversation and relayed it to Bonnie.

"So" She started nervously. "Stefan wants me over there at seven for dinner."

"We're going with you." Bonnie said. "Someone needs to watch your back."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean if he wanted you over, he would have asked you, right?"

"Nine vamps to two humans." Caroline said. "I'm not liking the odds, Elena. I don't care what their diet is."

"Oh come on. Stefan and Damon would never put me in a dangerous situation."

"Not intentionally but they're not exactly thinking straight lately. Either we're going with you or we're crashing the party."

"Ugh, fine. I'll just call Stefan back and let him know."

XXXXX

Bella was going to opt for a quick shower to freshen up until she saw the tub with the Jacuzzi jets in the bathroom of the bedroom she chose for her and Edward. Bella giggled to herself as she sunk down into the bubbles. She and Edward shared a bedroom before but Charlie was usually home and unaware and it almost felt dirty, like they were doing something wrong. Well, technically they were but nothing like what Charlie would assume.

She let the jet stream pulsate at her back feeling it sooth her lower back muscles with a groan of relief. She must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes there was a fluffy terry cloth robe hanging from the door hook and light blue slippers on the floor underneath the robe. Bella tied the robe on, put the slippers on, wrapped her hair in a towel and quickly padded out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

When she turned around from closing the door, she stopped short and her mouth gaped open when she saw Edward reclining on the bed with nothing but a pair of sweatpants reading a book he must have borrowed from the Salvtores' eclectic library. When he saw her, he put the book down and patted the bed beside him with a smile. When she sat down next to him, he took the towel from her hair and gently rubbed her hair dry with it enjoying the smell of the strawberry shampoo she always used.

"You took a real chance leaving the bathroom door unlocked with Emmett around." Edward told her with good natured grin. "Who knows what tricks he might have pulled had I not circumvented him."

As the gentle rubbing of the towel turned into a caress, Bella became fully aware that she had on nothing under the robe.

"How did you…? Oh it was you that put the robe and slippers in the bathroom. I assumed it was Alice."

"Guilty as charged. I hope you don't mind." He said in a low voice.

"Um…no." She responded as a blush crept to her cheeks. What exactly did he _see_? Was she still decently covered in bubbles when he came in?

Edward trailed his fingers down her cheek until he reached her chin and tilted her face up to meet his gaze. "So beautiful." He whispered before molding his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His fingers itched to undo the loose knot on the belt of her robe and slip it off her shoulders to bare the smooth skin he knew he would find there but he held back. Her hands crept up to grab at his shoulders as she tentatively pulled him closer, afraid that at any moment he would break the kiss and move away like he usually did when things between them became too heated but he didn't.

Instead the kiss went on and on morphing into something deeper and more exquisite. She could taste vanilla, honey and lilac as he plundered her lips mercilessly. She was on her back beneath him now without realizing they had moved. His body loomed over hers, his shoulder muscles bunched and still his lips never left her own. With a groan, he shifted them both so his thigh pressed in between her partially open legs. Her lack of clothes made him smell her arousal that much keener he could almost taste it..._wanted_ desperately to taste it. Trailing his lips down her face, he didn't stop until he was at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and then he pressed open mouth kisses to her heated flesh; ever mindful of the pulsing carotid artery beneath his lips…her pulse point…her essence of life and in turn his.

Bella's body arched into his, pressing herself into his thigh that was insinuated between her legs and she moaned.

"God, I want you." He growled seductively.

Bella's eyes popped open. Was this _her_ Edward? Her carefully controlled, Type A personality, old fashioned to the point of lunacy, Edward?

Noticing the change in her breathing, he lifted his head up and looked down at her nervously. "I'm so sorry Bella. Is this not okay with you because if I…"

She put her finger on her lips to keep him from speaking and shook her head. "Shh, It's perfect. I was just wondering where all of this came from. You would have thrown yourself across the room by now."

He sat up against the wooden headboard, raking his fingers through his hair. "I don't _know_." He gave a groan of frustration. "I can't explain it. Usually I can control my..."

"Thirst?" She supplied with a hint of a smile as she rested her head on his bare chest and trailed her fingertips over his pectorals.

He looked at her in horror. "_No!_ God, no. I was going to say usually I can control my hunger for you. Not in a thirsty way but in a..._lustful_ way, I suppose is the best way to put it." He grimaced. "But it's becoming increasingly difficult for me."

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be? I know _I_ feel that way every time I'm near _you_."

"It's _so_ intense Bella, you have no idea." He admitted huskily, tightening his arm around her.

"Oh I think I do." She assured him peppering his neck with open mouthed kisses.

He groaned again, closing his eyes. Part of him wanted to crush her to him and the sane logical part of him wanted to push her away before anything happened. The problem was, what she was doing with her mouth felt do damn good, he didn't know which side of him would win.

Luckily he wouldn't have to find out. He heard footsteps approaching toward the door and Carlisle's thoughts about an impromptu dinner party.


	30. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

A/N Chapter 30...woohoo! Thanks again for all the reviews...you guys rock! I'm hoping by the end I'll have over 1K but I don't want to be greedy. As always, read and enjoy!

* * *

When Bella and Edward walked down the expansive wooden staircase, Bella's hair was still damp, the humidity in the air causing the dark waves to frame her face. A faint blush stain adorned her cheeks from being interrupted by Carlisle. She had a feeling he knew exactly what they had been doing and even if he didn't actually hear them, Edward's less than composed appearance had been testament enough.

They were greeted with the odors of garlic, tomato and various other spices coming from the kitchen. Someone was cooking and Bella's stomach took instant notice of the enticing aromas and let out a not so demure grumble. She hadn't smelled anything so good since…well she didn't know when.

"Someone's hungry." Edward smiled as he whispered into her ear when they entered into the living room.

"Someone _is_ salivating." Bella corrected him as she craned her neck trying to locate the source of the smell.

Damon suddenly appeared from a back hallway wearing "_Save a Stallion, Ride an Italian_" men's apron and holding a wooden spoon stained with sauce in his hand. Bella covered a giggle with her hand.

"Could he be _any_ more cliché?" Rosalie remarked facetiously to Emmett as she twirled a blond lock around her fingers.

Ignoring the blonde, Damon offered Bella a wicked grin and held his hand out to her. "Come with me." He said.

"Where?" She asked suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand to pull her with him. "To test the sauce, of course." He gave Edward a look that said "back the fuck off" when he automatically went to jump in between him and Bella. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, kid. She's not one of the ingredients."

Bella let Damon lead her into the kitchen. Edward went to follow but Alice stopped him with a hand on his forearm. "She's fine, Edward. Let it be for now." _Besides I think there may be something you need to talk to Carlisle about, isn't there?_

"Wow, I thought _I _cornered the market on over protectiveness." Damon stated when they entered the large modern kitchen.

"We've been through a lot in the past year." Bella explained. It was the understatement of the century but it would suffice. She didn't want to get into the gory details about the past year of her life.

Her eyes widened at the array of pots and pans on the industrial sized stove and the makings of an unfinished salad on the wooden island. How many people was he expecting anyway? Bella thought it was just Elena, now she wasn't so sure.

"Maybe one day you'll tell me." He said seriously before he broke out into a grin and wagged his eyebrows like a villain from a silent movie "…but for now…" He broke off a piece of Italian bread from the roll, dipped it in the sauce and handed it to her. He laughed at her confused expression. "You have to taste it on the bread…it's tradition."

"It smells spicy." She observed taking a whiff of thick red substance that seemed to still bubble on the bread.

"I should hope so. It's a Fra Diavlo sauce. It means Brother Devil. Stefan would say it's very apropos." He chuckled. "Go ahead. It won't bite…well, maybe it will… just a little." He brought his thumb and index finger together until they were just centimeters apart.

Bella took a hesitant bite. Her eyes lit up as she stared back at Damon. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she licked the corner of her mouth. "This is _sooo_ good." Damon gave her a satisfied smirk. "Nonna Salvatore's secret recipe and incidentally your favorite."

* * *

Edward found Carlisle outside in the back of the house. He was with Esme and they were leaning towards one another talking quietly on the stone steps that led to a dense forest. They both turned and smiled at him when they heard his approach.

Giving Carlisle a kiss on the cheek and Edward a sympathetic pat on the arm, Esme left the two while she went back inside to join the others.

"Edward." He beckoned him forward. "I sense there is something you want to discuss with me. Is Bella alright?" He asked in concern.

"Bella's fine. She's…uh…taste testing with Damon right now." He grumbled as he gripped the stone balcony railing.

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm not sure I can get used to the idea of vampires that eat…and drink." He added disapprovingly thinking of the excessive amount of alcohol Damon had consumed on the plane. "But come, take a walk with me. I am sure it's not their eating habits you want to discuss."

They walked into the obscurity of the forest where they could be sure they were out of ear shot. The mosquitoes scattered away from them sensing there was no meal for them there.

Edward inhaled deeply the scent of hickory oak, maple and mountain laurel. So different from the evergreen aroma in Forks but still pleasant in it's own way. Oddly, he found himself at a loss for words partly brought on by embarrassment and partly because he feared Carlisle's reaction. He stood in quiet contemplation gathering his thoughts until Carlisle broke the proverbial ice and spoke instead.

"So if this isn't about Bella, then what is it?"

"Well, it _is _about Bella…Bella and me actually." Edward bent to pick up a rock and tossed it far into the woods.

Understanding lit Carlisle features. "Ah, I see. This is about what I accidentally interrupted earlier."

"You don't sound upset." It wasn't a question but it was full of curiosity.

"Why would I be upset over something that is as instinctual and natural as you wanting to consummate your love in the most profound way possible?"

"I want to wait at least until she is like us but what I am feeling..." Edward unconsciously shoved his fingers through his hair causing the thick copper mass to stand on end. "...it's so _strong _Carlisle. When I'm with her it's all consuming...but when I'm not with her, it's worse...if that's even possible. It's like I'm going crazy inside. I don't know what's happening. There is this incredible yearning that never ceases and it scares _the hell_ out of me."

"Son," Carlisle's voice was full of compassion and understanding. "What you feel is normal for our kind when we find our mates. We feel things so much more magnified anyway but these emotions you're feeling are that much more intense now because you spent so much time apart denying yourself and her."

"I am terrified I'll hurt her." Edward's face contorted in agony and self depreciation. Being with Bella, the way they had been, far exceeded anything he had ever felt in his entire existence. If Carlisle never knocked on the door, he honestly didn't know how far they would've taken things.

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Edward, I was _there _when you sucked the venom from Bella. I _know_ how much her blood calls to you and yet you stopped. I have every faith that you would do nothing to harm your Bella." Carlisle looked at his son's exasperated expression and felt sympathy for him. "If you want me to tell you what you should do, I can't. I wouldn't even advise you to make this decision on your own. You need to discuss this with Bella. She _is_ your true mate, Edward. You need to be open with her in all things. Have you spoken with her about your fears?"

"No" He admitted.

"Maybe you should. Once the two of you have decided then talk to me and I can offer some advice on how to proceed."

* * *

Elena stood in front of the Salvatore boarding house with Bonnie and Caroline flanking her sides like some sort of supernatural Secret Service. She stared apprehensively at the door that she had entered so many times before without a second thought. Now she felt as though if she entered, nothing would be the same again.

"Oh for crying out loud, Elena." Caroline huffed putting her hands on her hips. "What are you waiting for?"

"Maybe she's _finally_ realizing being in a room full of vampires is dangerous." Bonnie stated sarcastically.

Elena straightened her shoulders and gave herself an internal pep talk. She could do this...she _would_ do this. She reached for the door knob but it the door swung open before she had a chance to grab it. Stefan stood on the other side of the door and suddenly everything was right in Elena's world.

Stefan greeted Elena with a reverent smile and before she knew it his lips were on hers and he was picking her up and swinging her around in a circle.

"God, I missed you." He whispered huskily when he finally put her down. He cupped her face in his palms and leaned down to kiss her once more.

"Well hello, Caroline, Bonnie. So good to see you. Won't you come in? Why thank you Stefan, I think I will." Caroline said walking in the door with her chin in the air.

Stefan reluctantly pulled away from Elena and offered Caroline a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Caroline. It is good to see you both."

"No worries. I get it. It's all about Elena for you." She smiled at him to let him know she wasn't offended.

Bonnie followed Caroline in the door wondering what to expect, wondering where the other vampires were. She heard low voices coming from the living room but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"You didn't have to bring anything." Stefan said to Elena when he finally noticed the white pastry box in her hand.

She held the box up. "Cannolis. You _did_ say Italian tonight, right?"

"Yes. Damon's making Shrimp Fra Diavlo." He answered quietly and Elena wondered why he looked so forlorn all of a sudden. He recovered quickly and grinned grabbing her hand. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the others."

Elena nodded feeling that sense of apprehension again.

"Don't be nervous." He whispered in her ear as he led her and the other two girls to the living room.

* * *

"Here." Damon said handing Bella two boxes of linguine. "Do you think you can handle cooking the pasta while I make the shrimp?"

"I'll have you know I cook all the time." Bella wanted to look offended but her smile belied her tone.

"Good." He smirked at her.

He watched her with approval as she put the pasta in the boiling water feeling the weight of a bittersweet memory. Weren't they all bittersweet? Those memories...so sweet but wrapped up so tightly in sadness.

"Um, where do you keep the salt?" she asked him as she looked on the counter tops.

"Salt?" He looked at her, his blue gaze widening in mock horror. "What do you need salt for?"

"And you call yourself a good cook." She mumbled rolling her eyes as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "So the linguine doesn't stick together. What do you think?"

"No, No. Not in _this_ house you don't"

Damon quickly moved to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of imported olive oil and plunked it down in front of her. "In _this_ house we use olive oil. We're _old_ you know." He spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. "Gotta watch out for the high blood pressure and all that."

Once the pasta was cooking, Damon started on the salad and Bella began to clean the things left in the sink.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon asked her as he tossed cherry tomatoes in with the romaine lettuce and springling it with imported pecorino romano cheese.

"Apparantly old age is affecting your eyesight as well as your blood pressure." Bella replied. "I'm cleaning the dishes."

"No you don't. You're a guest here,. No dishes."

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "You _ask_ me to help you cook and you _won't_ let me do the dishes. What the hell kind of logic is that?"

"My kind." Damon said coming up behind her and turning off the faucet.

In defiance and with a wicked grin, Bella turned it back on again using the sink hose to rinse off the plates. When she saw Damon make a move towards the faucets again, she aimed the hose right at his chest.

"Don't even think about it, Salvatore." She warned with a mischievious gleam in her eyes.

He held up his hands, palms out and shook his head. "You wouldn't dare."

She raised her eyebrow at him in perfect imitation of him. "Oh, _wouldn't_ I?" And just to prove she would, she let a blast of water hit him in the shirt.

"You do realize that this is war, don't you?"

Within the blink of an eye, he stole the hose from her hand, fired and aimed. A long stream of water soaked her shirt. She shrieked and wrestled him for the hose. Water sprayed over them both as they laughed, both seeking ownership of the hose which had now become a convenient water pistol.

"Okay, Okay." Bella managed to get out in between giggles. "I surrender." She bent over with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Damon was all concern now watching her gasp for air. Had he inadvertantly harmed her? He felt suddenly ill as he lowered himself to his knees so he was eye level to her bent over form. "Isabella? Talk to me. Are you alright?"

Her hand reached out and grabbed the hose. "Ha! _Sucker!_" She exclaimed triumphantly as she wet him again.

Damon went for the hose again and Bella trying to twist away from him, slipped on the water-logged floor and fell, giggling all the down to the ground. Damon who had tried to catch her, slipped as well, his feet sliding out frm beneath him as he fell into an ungraceful heap onto the tile. Laughter bubbled from them both as they leaned back against the cabinets, sitting in puddles of sink water.

That was how Elena found them when she went to the kitchen to put the box of cannolis in the refridgerator. Meeting the other vampires was unnerving to say the least. She had anticipated these vampires to resemble the ones she knew…the ones that looked human but the Cullens almost didn't look human at all; their eyes too golden, their features too pale and too perfect. They could have stepped out of an Abercrombie and Fitch ad; they were that beautiful. They all seemed nice enough…well, with the exception of the blonde, Rosalie. She just looked bitchy and bored.

Stefan informed her that there were two others outside and Isabella was with Damon in the kitchen. That was when she made her excuses to leave the tense space and the questioning looks to put the dessert she brought into the refrigerator. Of course, Stefan had offered to take it from her but understood without her having to say the words, why she held onto the box so tightly. She just needed to get her bearings. That was it, she thought. And then she would have her brave mask firmly in place again.

Elena heard the shrieks and the laughter as she made her way down the hallway. One laugh she recognized as Damon's though it lacked the derisive edge it always seemed to have attached to it. This laugh was different. It held something she never heard before from him; true, unadulterated joy. While she was glad he was happy, she couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that she hadn't been the one to make him feel that way. Not wanting to examine that particular demon too closely, Elena forged ahead and could only stop and stare at the scene before her.

Damon was sitting on the floor in a puddle, his head was thrown back in exultant laughter. Next to him was a pretty, brown haired girl giggling into her hands. This must be Isabella, Elena thought and any envy she felt seemed to disappear. She wouldn't allow herself to be that petty. She is his sister reincarnate (or so they all believed) and Damon, who had mourned her for over a century and a half, finally and unbelievably had her back. No wonder he was so elated, so light hearted, so _un-Damon_ like. It was hard for Elena to reconcile her image of the dark, cynical, snarky Damon with the one sitting on the floor, grinning like a fool, totally oblivious to her presence. Isabella seemed to have resurrected some of the human Damon and Elena would bet her entire shoe collection that she didn't even realize it.

It was Bella who noticed the stunning brunette standing in the doorway watching them first. Her laughter quickly died down but her smile remained. Damon looked to where Bella's focus was and saw Elena standing there with an amused expression on her face.

"'Lena…uh, hi." He said slightly embarrassed at being caught acting human and boyish. He didn't do either anymore but damn it, it felt good; like nothing had ever changed, like he had not been tainted by one hundred and sixty years of grief, like Isabella had never _died_. The present crashed into him profoundly as he became aware of Elena's grin, the water still running and the food cooking on the stove. Using his sleeve to wipe the water from his face, he stood up quickly and held out his hand to Bella to help her up.

Bella stood supremely mortified, her face coloring a bright beet hue as she shoved her wet hair from her face. She had no idea what had come over her in those past few minutes. What _had_ actually prompted her to get into a water fight with Damon? She barely knew him…in this life anyway. It had felt so _normal_…so natural and Bella couldn't help but speculate if things like that were ordinary in their previous relationship buried under layers and layers of the past.

Elena, still grinning, set down the pastry box and pulled two dish towels from one of the drawers and handed one to each. There were so many things she was tempted to say yet none of them felt appropriate. She felt like she was an intruder in a very private, life altering moment but she couldn't, for the life of her, lose the silly grin that lit her face.

"I'm Elena." She said holding her hand out. "You must be Isabella."

"Bella." She automatically corrected with an answering smile and gave her hand a final wipe on the towel before placing it in Elena's.

Damon frowned at the name correction. To him, it felt like she was taking a piece of herself away from him, adding a distance and distinction to the two Isabellas that he knew were inherently the same.

"Bella." Elena repeated, testing the name on her tongue. She liked it and her, Elena realized. She shouldn't have been surprised, though. From what Stefan had told her about his sister and about _this_ incarnation of her, she was a kindred spirit. "I've heard so much about you, I feel like I know you already."

"Same here." Bella responded shyly suddenly unsure of herself and her place in this house. She jammed her hands in her back pockets not knowing what else to do with them. "We were just...um..."

"Cleaning the dishes?" Elena supplied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah...cleaning the dishes." Bella answered.

"Why don't you change into something...err...less wet and I'll finish helping Damon out."

"Good idea."

Bella left the room, her sneakers squeaking with each step. Elena barely suppressed a giggle as she turned to Damon and swatted his arm with the dish towel that Bella left behind.

"Hey! That doesn't exactly tickle you know." Damon exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"A _water_ fight? Really, Damon?"

"She started it." He pouted.

"You know for some reason, I don't doubt that." She said as she put the cannolis in the refrigerator. "I like her." Elena told him honestly.

Damon didn't bother to hide his shock. Elena wasn't one to automatically like or dislike anybody without getting to know them first but here she was, after meeting Isabella for all of two minutes and already she was offering up her loyal friendship.

"I do too." He answered quietly, though like was too light of a term to fully describe what her was feeling.

"I know."

Her eyes bored into his. He looked sad now and her first impulse was too hug him. So she did, without thinking too much of what it meant for her _or_ for him. His arms circled her hesitantly when he felt her arms wrap around him in comfort. He was confused and suddenly unsure of what this could mean. _Of course_, he thought, Elena was just being Elena and he shouldn't read too much into the gesture.

Damon pulled away from her, clearing his throat, resisting the urge to run his fingers through her silky brown locks. "I should check the linguine. Can't have mushy pasta, you know." He bristled turning away from her.

Elena smiled sadly. The old Damon was back. The mask firmly back in place. The walls back up. And so hers were too.

* * *

They all gathered around the elaborately set dining room table though half the occupants weren't eating. It was an awkward affair and the soft tones of the candlelight did nothing to mute the suspicious glares of eyes from all quadrants. In a silent understanding that they were the peacekeepers, both Bella and Elena chatted animatedly to each other and to everyone at the table in an effort to avoid uncomfortable and angry silences.

It wasn't long before Emmett joined in asking Bella why she had changed her clothes again. When Bella regaled the tale of her water fight with Damon, Emmett couldn't help shouting out "Bells of Steel" in between a raucous fit of laughter. He also brought up that she now needed a theme song. This broke much of the ice and even Bonnie, who had remained silent and withdrawn up to that point, laugh with the rest of them.

It was Carlisle though who was the one who managed to break her from her shell when he as genuinely interested as he was, asked about her heritage and witch origins. Bonnie proudly told him and subsequently all of them about her Salem ancestors and how they were descendants of the ancient Druids.

"Don't piss her off though." Damon warned. "Or she'll go all evil Willow on your ass and give you an anuerism that would knock your socks off."

"You should know, Damon." Bonnie giving him a falsely sweet smile.

He scowled back at her.

"Do you really think you can help Bella?" Edward asked her.

His voice was so full of hope and his love for Bella, that Bonnie wanted to be able to give him the answer he wanted.

"I _hope_ so. There are no guarantees but I am researching different possible spells." She answered him honestly.

"And if you can't?" Edward wanted to know but he heard the witches mind before she even spoke.

_It's not a positive outcome._ "I'm sorry. I don't really know."

"But you _can_. Right, Bonnie?" Damon's question sounded more like a thinly veiled threat than a question as he glared at her.

"I can _try._" She corrected pointedly through clenched teeth. She leveled her thoughtful gaze at Bella who had sat up straighter during the exchange. "I need more power." She explained. "My current gifts are not enough. There _is_ a way, though."

"It's not dangerous for you is it?" Bella asked concerned. "I don't want you to do anything risky on my account, no matter what _anyone_ else says." She looked pointedly in a silent warning at Edward and Damon.

With that one statement, Bella now had not only had Elena's loyalty and respect but Caroline's and Bonnie's as well. Up to that point, Bonnie felt it was her ancestral duty to help the girl because Emily decreed it, but now she felt that she actually _wanted _to help her.

"I don't think so." Bonnie's brow furrowed. "But don't worry about it in any case. I have other reasons for needing to increase my power." _Like a way to stop the sacrifice from happening_, she thought.

"What sacrifice?" Edward asked upon hearing the thought within Bonnie's head.

Bonnie startled. "How did you…?"

"Oh dear, we _forgot _to tell you. How careless of us." Damon gave her a mocking smile. "Eddie here is a mind reader."

Bonnie inhaled sharply at this new revelation come to light and her nervous eyes darted to the bronze haired vampire. He looked mildly apologetic.

"It's not something I can control." He told her honestly. "I'd much rather _not_ be able to do it but it can be extremely useful at times."

Caroline turned to Bella with her eyes wide. "Oh my God. How can you _stand_ him just poking into your thoughts like that? It would take having a dirty mind to a whole new level. A _complete_ deal breaker for me. I can't even imagine if Matt or even Tyler…" She shuddered.

"Bella is immune to Edward's talent." Stefan informed her interrupting what he knew would turn out to be a long session of unfiltered Caroline thoughts.

"Well _that's_ a relief." Caroline let out a relaxed breath.

Before Edward could ask about the sacrifice again, Alice suddenly tensed and sat very still for a few seconds. Everyone that knew about Alice's visions watched her carefully.

"What's she doing?" Elena whispered to Stefan not wanting to interrupt Alice's deep concentration.

"Alice has visions of future events." Bella was the one to answer.

"Alice…what did you see?" Jasper asked her when her attention came back to the table.

Her expression gave nothing away whether what she saw was dire or not. Bella thought she seemed calm enough albeit a bit confused.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Alice asked Stefan.

"No. _Why_?"

"Because your doorbell is going to ring."

Both Damon and Stefan looked wide-eyed at each other before they shot up from the table and swung open the front door.

There stood Elijah, a bottle of wine in one hand and his other reaching for the doorbell. He didn't even blink when the door opened wide and he saw the two Salvatore brothers watching him suspiciously.

"Good evening gentleman." He said in his most elegant aristocratic manner as he handed the bottle to Stefan, who temporarily dumbfounded, grabbed it automatically. Elijah shouldered past them and turned. "I must say, I was quite offended when I heard you were entertaining and I was not invited." He smiled coldly. "I am sure it was just a slight oversight on your part. No matter. That can be easily amended. And look I brought wine. An excellent vintage too." He gave Damon a condescending pat on the shoulder and set out to walk fully into the foyer.


	31. Missing Pieces?

A/N Sorry all. I would have posted this a bit sooner but I was having abominable issues with the sites doc manager. I also had a bit of writers block here as I find it challenging to write with so many characters convened in one place. I am grateful for all the lovely reviews even though some of you are not fans of the Cullens and I am happy you likes the water fight scene. To be honest, I was hesitant to include that just yet as I thought it might be too soon for Bella to act that freely with Damon but the characters led me where they wanted to go. As always enjoy and please review if you are so inclined.

* * *

Before Elijah could get very far down the dim hallway, Damon blurred in front of him pressing his palm to the elder vampires chest. He didn't care what Elena said to the contrary, he did not trust this guy or his cloudy motivations for helping them against Klaus.

"Not so fast." Damon warned through gritted teeth. He stared him down, his eyes so dilated with rage his black pupils obscured nearly every surface of ice blue.

Elijah glanced down where Damon had his hand pressed on him and brought his gaze back up to his. "I would advise you to take your hand off my person. You are beginning to irritate me."

"And _I_ would advise you to leave." Damon retorted with a growl. He didn't want the Original anywhere near Isabella.

Elijah cocked his head to one side and an expression of slight humor crossed his features. "Why Damon, by the way you are acting one would assume you are trying to hide something from me...or _someone_." He added pointedly. No longer in the mood for games, he swatted Damon away as if he were an annoying fly and Damon went careening into the wall.

Before Damon had a chance to recover and before Stefan could stop him, Elijah sauntered into the room where he heard the voices coming from and stood stock still at the sight before him. It seemed that Katerina had held some information back, if she even knew herself. He adjusted quickly, not allowing room for any shock or surprise to show on his features and steepled his fingers under his chin, quietly assessing the situation. Ten sets of eyes stared back at him, all of them oozing suspicion at his intrusion.

"Well, well, well, I see you've brought reinforcements." Elijah said when he heard Damon and Stefan run into the room from behind him. "Forgive my intrusion on your little gathering. I am Elijah." He introduced himself with a mocking bow.

Carlisle, ever the gentleman, inclined his head in greeting at the new vampire in their midst. He didn't want to antagonize the newcomer sensing the Salvatore brothers' distrust and blatant animosity towards him. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife, Emse and my children Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella."

Elijah wasn't interested in benign pleasantries, though as he gave them the once-over. "Charmed, I'm sure." He addressed Carlisle with a faint air of boredom.

He sought out and found the one he was looking for. There she was, the subtle beauty with brown hair and brown eyes watching him warily, partially hidden by the bronze haired vampire that was trying to shield her from his view. Isabella Swan. So, she was the one...the possible game changer. Interesting. Before anyone realized his intent, he blurred behind her.

Edward snarled and switched positions in an instant as Damon and Stefan came around to the other sides of him, in a now futile effort to shield Bella. The others growled letting him know without words what they thought of his maneuver. "So many fierce protectors for one little human." Elijah chuckled under his breath.

"You must be Isabella Swan." He said so low it was a notch above a whisper almost as if he were talking to himself. He took her small hand in his and immediately felt the vice like grip of the boy vampire next to her...her mate, perhaps? Elijah speculated. He turned to Edward's black gaze. "You might want to reconsider that move, _son_."

_It's okay, Edward. He won't hurt her_. Alice sent a silent message to her brother who was getting ready to attack and defend.

Reluctantly, Edward released his hold but never removed his death-like glare. His nostrils flared in anger at the newcomers taunt.

"That's better." Elijah said as he made a show of smoothing out his sleeve and produced a charming smile. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Isabella. It is an extraordinary pleasure m'dear. " He gave a short bow over her hand, his thumb moving in a circular caress on her skin.

Bella stared up at the intruder knowing she should be cautious judging by everyone's reaction to him but she had had it with vampires trying to intimidate her. This one felt no better than James. Although his mannerisms were more refined than the nomad's, the silent message behind his words was clear. His covertly seductive and falsely innocent delivery held a malicious edge to it that effectively destroyed the enchanting facade he was trying to convey. She felt buried under the weight of his bottomless, steely eyed scrutiny but refused to bow under it.

"You can go to hell." Bella said in the coldest voice she could muster. There was a stubborn tilt to her chin as she sharply pulled her hand from his; silently daring him not to release her.

Everyone seemed to inhale sharply in shock at the same time upon hearing Bella's brazen and uncharacteristic words. Only Damon managed a self satisfied smirk at the obvious cut. Elijah just cocked his eyebrow and threw his head back with a bark of laughter. "Beautiful _and_ feisty. I had wondered if the name suited the girl. I am happy to say I am not disappointed."

Edward growled, his stance becoming more aggressive as he tried to delve into this other vampire's mind and found he couldn't. Elijah broke his stare at Bella and sharply turned towards him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, boy, that it's rude to try to invade people's private thoughts. You should stop now before you get hurt." Elijah told Edward.

"What do you want, Elijah?" Elena asked him tiredly. She knew that if anyone in this room was safe from him, it was her. She didn't like the way he took such an interest in Bella. It was if he was privy to some vital piece of information that the rest of them weren't.

"Me?" He queried innocently at her as he circled the table like a shark hot on the scent of blood. "Why, I want nothing...nothing that we hadn't already agreed upon, Elena."

"How did you know she was here?" Stefan asked glancing at Elena stupefied as to what Elijah meant by an agreement with Elena.

Elena's shake of her head was subtle. Her deal with Elijah was something she never had intended to discuss with Stefan or any of them.

""Katherine. _Of course_." Damon said slapping his forehead with his palm. "It was Katherine who told you, wasn't it?" Damon wanted to grip Elijah by his pristine shirt collar and demand what the manipulative bitch said to him. "Why would she tell you?"

"Oh, she didn't give up the information freely, believe me. Color me intrigued but I wanted to see what would cause the two vampires that claim to care so much for Elena to just take off to parts unknown and leave her virtually unprotected. Frankly, it had Katerina written all over it."

Stefan got right into Elijah's face directing Elijah's attention off Elena and Bella. "Now that you're curiosity has been satisfied, you can leave."

"You're not being a very good host, you know. Regardless of what you may think, I am not the enemy here. We are on the same side, united for a common cause...a common enemy."

"You could've fooled me." Damon mumbled under his breath.

Elijah's attention turned swiftly to Damon as he raised an eyebrow. "May I remind you that if it weren't for Elena, I would have ended your existence several times over by now?"

"Yeah, about that...what exactly...?"

"I don't breech confidences nor do I break my word, as much as it may pain me to do so at times." Elijah stole a glance in Elena's direction. "You'll have to ask her." He moved towards the doorway and gave a satisfied smirk. "You know." He started thoughtfully inspecting the group before him once again. "We may have a sporting chance after all."

"A sporting chance against _what_ exactly?" Jasper asked. He was finding it difficult to get a read on Elijah's emotions. Besides the very small sense of surprise and maybe even a little fear he first felt when he entered the room, it was as if this Elijah person felt nothing...nothing at all.

Elijah laughed. "So they've kept you in the dark about that, have they? Well, far be it for me to spoil the surprise."

He bowed and exited in a blur leaving confusion and anger in his wake.

Damon gave a frustrated growl and slammed his hand on the table causing the plates and utensils to jump. "I _really, really_ hate that guy."

"And just who is _that_ guy?" Emmett asked still staring at the doorway that the other vampire vacated through.

"Elijah?" Damon asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Oh, he's just an original that claims to want to help us kill Klaus and save Elena from the sacrifice to lift the sun moon curse." At the Cullens dumfounded expressions, he snorted. "What?" He asked. "You thought Forks had the market cornered on supernatural weirdness? Guess again."

The tense silence of the room suddenly erupted with voices of confusion, angry bickering and harsh accusations being hurled in every direction causing the room to turn suffocating. Every inch of space was thick a maelstrom of emotions and Bella felt like she was absorbing everything until calm seemed to settle over the room and it's occupants.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Caroline accused with her hands on her hips and she looked suspiciously around the room. "I feel like I just took a valium."

Bella, whose head was starting to pound and not from a latent memory this time, smiled at Jasper in relief. "Thank you." she told him gratefully.

"You are quite welcome." He grinned back at her.

"Wait!" Bonnie exclaimed looking at Jasper in awe. "Did you just do that… whatever _that_ was?"

"Yes."

"But how? You can't be a witch?"

"No…empath." Jasper corrected.

Oh this was just getting better and better, Damon thought to himself as he gave a dramatic roll of his eyes. On top of a mind reader and a psychic, now there was a mood alterer. It was time to gather the troops to another room. He could just imagine the rug getting stained with fra diavlo sauce when the explanations about Klaus and Elijah were fully heard.

"Okay, kids. Let's move'em out." He herded them with his hands towards the door. "Esme," Because she was too much of a mom to get a nickname. "Doc, Sparkle boy, Bluto, Barbie, Blondie, Tinkerbell, Prozac boy, Sabrina, Elena, Isabella, you too Steffie."

"What's with the nicknames, dude?" Emmett asked clearly insulted.

"It's a sign of affection." Damon deadpanned and walked away.

* * *

Bella sat on the couch snuggled into Edward. Her eyes were drooping and she fought to stay awake. Edward's soothing touch on her arm was not helping matters. He was intently focused on Stefan and his expression was grim.

Stefan elected himself to be the one to explain the situation knowing Damon would editorialize heavily and he had a sense by the less than tolerant expressions on their guest's faces, his brother's acerbic spin on things would not be appreciated.

"The sun and moon curse is a curse a great shaman cast 600 years ago." Stefan started looking at each person in the room directly. "and from then on, the werewolves can only transform on a full moon and the vampires are weakened by the sun, making the werewolves 'servants of the moon' and the vampires 'slaves to the sun'. Klaus, another Original like Elijah, has been waiting many hundreds of years to break it. The essence of the curse lies in the moonstone, which is thankfully in our possession. The other elements needed are a witch powerful enough to cast the spell, a werewolf, a vampire and the blood of the Petrova doppelganger..._Elena_." His voice nearly broke saying her name.

Elena gripped his hand encouragingly and offered him a soft smile. "Katherine _was_ the original doppelganger." She continued. "But in order to evade being the sacrifice, she had someone turn her into a vampire and stole the moonstone from him. The doppelganger sacrifice must be a human one, you see. We have no idea why Klaus wants to break the curse so badly. He _is_ able to walk in sunlight. Nor do we have any clue why Elijah wants to stop him."

"Yet." Damon added. He still wasn't willing to accept defeat in that area.

"You are able to walk in the sun as well, I noticed." Carlisle said.

Stefan showed him his ring with the Salvatore family crest. "It's made from the Lapis Lazuli stone. Emily Bennett had cast a spell on it when we first turned so we are able to go out during daylight. Damon has one has well. It is the only stone that has properties to protect us and must be spelled by a witch to work."

"Dude...that's _bad ass_." Emmett said. "Where can I get a ring like that?"

"I don't think it will help your sparkle, Bluto." Damon informed him drolly as he reached for his decanter and glass.

"I know of this Original of whom you speak...this _Klaus_." Carlisle said, the name rolling distastefully off his tongue. "I've never met him but I know he did try and cause some trouble with the Volturi. He was power hungry and it didn't sit well with them."

"And just who are the Volturi?" Damon asked. "I've heard the term several times now and each time it has left a bad taste in my mouth."

"Picture the vampire equivalent to the Mafia." Bella told him bluntly.

Damon quirked his eyebrow, amused at the terminology.

"Bella is right." Edward told him seriously. "It is not wise to upset them. Which is why it surprises me that Klaus as been allowed to live for so long considering his blatant disregard for their edicts."

"From what I understand, Klaus has been hiding like the coward he is. Besides, Originals are nearly impossible to kill." Damon told him.

"I bet _I_ could find a way." Rosalie said smugly.

Damon snorted. "Trust me, Blondie. Been there, done that...didn't work."

"I don't like that this Elijah character was so focused on Bella." Alice said scrunching her face. "It makes me nervous."

"I agree with you darlin'" Jasper said with a kiss to her head before he looked grimly at Stefan and Damon. "I couldn't get a read on his emotions at all."

"He has none." Stefan explained. "Our kind...we have the option to switch off our emotions since everything is so magnified. Most do."

"So where does Bella fit in to all of this?" Edward demanded. Bella was in his lap but what he really wanted to do was get up and pace the room to dispel some of the nervous energy that was coursing through him. Christ!, he thought, they hadn't removed Bella from any danger at all, they just had a new venue.

"She _doesn't_." Stefan said, wrinkling his brow in thought. "Or at least she didn't. Now I'm not so sure."

"Is there some part of this curse you don't know about? Could Bella be another piece?" Esme asked nervously, worried about her human daughter.

"God I hope not." Bella said cringing. Elijah was nearly as chilling as Aro and she didn't even want to imagine what this Klaus was like.

"The only others that might know are Katherine and Elijah and neither of them have been forthcoming...not that I would believe _anything_ they would say anyway." Damon said honestly.

"Guys, speculating about Elijah is not going to solve the problem on the table now." Caroline interrupted impatiently. "First, Bonnie has to find the spell to fix Bella by the end of the week."

"Caroline's right." Bonnie agreed. "As far as I know Klaus is this big bad myth and no one knows when or if he's actually coming. However, with Bella, we are on a time line."

Bella couldn't help the yawn that escaped her just then and she snuggled further into Edward's lap. The events and stresses of the day were catching up to her and she heard enough about otherworldly creatures and curses to last her a lifetime.

"I think it's safe to say that nothing is going to get solved tonight." She said getting up to stretch her legs. "Why don't we call it a night and regroup in the morning?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Elena said as she extended her arms above her head, appreciating Bella's common sense. Her perceptive eye became acutely aware of the purplish shadows under her tired eyes that had become more pronounced since they had been introduced mere hours ago. Bella had the look of world-weariness in her solemn expression and Elena mused that if they both stood together in front of a mirror, their eyes would match.

XXXXX

Bella's vision, already adjusted to the dark, watched the shadows of tree branches dance across the ceiling. Edward was reading next to her. It still amazed her that he could read in the pitch blackness. It was a talent she could have used when she was younger and forced to read under her covers with a flashlight well after her mom insisted she should be sleeping.

Edward sighed heavily and placed the novel down as he looked at Bella. The corners of his lips tilted up in a bemused smile as he saw the aggravated expression on her face. "So what has the ceiling ever done to you?"

"What? Oh…?" She startled out of her thoughts and rolled on her side to face him, leaning on her elbow. "I know I said I was tired…and I _am_ but my brain won't shut off."

"I am not surprised given your cerebral nature." He chortled low in his throat.

Bella grimaced. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"A compliment, my love." He kissed her pouting mouth until she purred in pleasure from his seductive assault on her senses. "Always a compliment."

"That is certainly a good way to distract me although I don't know if it will help me sleep." Bella traced her finger down his jaw line and watched his eyes darken with barely restrained lust.

"Sorry," he said pulling away. "You're right of course. You need to sleep."

But Bella wouldn't let him break contact. "I didn't mean you should stop." She rested her head on his bare chest, tracing circles around his navel and smiled to herself when she heard him groan.

"You are too much of a temptress for your own good." He chuckled as he shoved his hand through his hair in frustration.

"But it's not for _my_ good, Edward." Bella said saucily. "It's for _yours_."

Edward through back his head and laughed. "One of these days Miss Swan, you will be the death of me."

Bella's breath hitched as an image of Edward, broken and devoid of life tangled itself in her brain. She shook her head desperately trying to clear the image and it took her a moment that Edward was calling her name worriedly.

"Bella? Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"Please Edward, never joke like that..ever."

"It's okay, love." He whispered as he threaded his fingers through her brown locks, gazing directly into her worried eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to me...to any of us, alright? I won't let it."

Bella wanted desperately for his words to have the calming effect they usually did but it was to no avail. There was just too much she had never encountered before; spells, curses, reincarnation, doppelganger sacrifices, vampires impossible to kill...when would it end? She thought of the lengths her new friends (and yes, she would consider them that) would go through to help her, barely knowing her and she knew, deep down, that she could do no less for them.

"Edward? Do you think that the Originals are really that difficult to kill?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure. Maybe for Damon and Stefan's kind but I can't imagine they would prove that much of an adversary for us...not if they have been hiding from the Volturi all this time." Edward replied thoughtfully. "You want to help them don't you?"

"How did you guess?"

"I know you, Bella. You are one of the most compasisonate and giving people I have ever met. It doesn't surprise me that you would want to assist them especially since they are helping you. I will talk to the rest of our family about it. It would be wise to do something in any case...before Aro gets wind of what is going on here and intervenes."

Bella shuddered at the thought of facing Aro again. She may have gotten a temporary reprieve but she feared for Elena and Bonnie and whoever else in this town that knew of the existence of vampires. The Volturi would slay them all.

"Thank you." She whispered kissing his cheek.

Edward nuzzled her neck, letting her scent wash over him...letting it soothe him. How did he ever deserve her? Didn't she realize there was no need to thank him...that he would do anything for her...anything at all? He wasn't blind to the fact that he was in unchartered territory as well. Dealing with spells and curses was something he had never encountered before and never gave much credence to the stories he had heard about them. Now he was entrusting Bella's life to a spell..._because_ of a spell.

He caressed her hair, the repetitive motion soothing him as well as her as he began to hum her lullabye. Bella's even breathing and steady, rhythmic heartbeat alerted Edward that she was finally asleep. Assured that she was sleeping soundly, he eased himself from her embrace and quietly left the room.

Padding down the stairs, he entered the great room and spotted Damon's reclined figure on the brocade sofa. Edward wasn't surprised to see the fireplace lit, nor the bottle of bourbon dangling from the other vampire's grasp as he stared into the crackling, orange-blue flames shooting up the chimney.

Damon heard Edward come down the stairs and felt his broody stare at the back of his head as he took another swig from the mouth of the bottle. Sleep refused to claim him and all he wanted to do ws drink himself into oblivion and fall into a graceless, drunken, dreamless slumber. Apparently, that was not an option with sparkle boy staring down his neck.

"What's the matter, Broody? Can't sleep?" Damon smiled into the bottle at his own joke.

Edward's response was simple and straight-forward as he sat down across from Damon. "We need to talk."


	32. I Know What it's Like to Lose Her

A/N - Short but angsty chapter

* * *

He watched the reflection of the fire flicker in Damon's drunken glazed eyes when he turned to him and was suddenly wary of broaching any subject to him let alone what he came down to say.

"So talk, Sparkles, but if you're looking for a heart to heart, that's more Stefan's area of expertise however I am pretty sure he is pre-occupied at the moment." He sneered as he stole a glance to the upper level before swallowing the last of his drink.

"You know what…just forget it." Edward gave him a disgusted look and got up to walk away.

Rolling his eyes skyward, Damon set his near empty bottle down. "Wait." He said resignedly.

Edward halted in his tracks and swiftly turned back to the mordant vampire.

"You obviously came down here for a reason. So let's hear it."

"I have…concerns. About the Originals amongst other things"

"_Of course_ you do." Damon scrubbed his hands down his face. "Do me a favor, sport, and grab me another bottle." He held out his open hand and once Edward placed the bottle in it, he quickly opened it and took a hearty gulp.

"You're lucky you don't need your liver anymore." Edward told him with blatant disapproval.

"Oh stop with the sanctimonious bullshit Mr. AA. And stop staring at me. I still haven't figured out if I like you or not."

Edward knew he came down here for a reason but now his natural curiosity demanded to be sated. "Why do you do it?" he asked as he sat down once again.

"What? Drink?" He said as he took another gulp, more for spite than anything else and shrugged. "It dulls the senses…takes the edge off the blood cravings. You should give it a try." He held out the bottle and waved it at Edward, who declined with a shake of his head. "No? Too bad. More for me then."

"My kind, we can only ingest blood." Edward told him honestly.

"Well, that sucks." Damon smirked as he put the bottle down and leaned forward in his seat taking in Edward's tense posture. "So what _do_ you want to know about our dear friends, the Originals that I haven't already told you?"

"It's not what I want to know exactly. It's more like what we can offer."

"Unless you have another Petrova Doppelganger hidden away, there isn't much you can do."

"You said you can't kill them but perhaps my kind can. We have different techniques and though I have yet to talk to Carlisle, I am certain that killing these creatures wouldn't pose a problem."

"Different techniques." He smirked. "And what might these _different techniques_ be?"

"Rip them apart and burn the pieces." Edward replied matter-of-factly with no hint of emotion.

"Huh." Damon said thoughtfully. "It's brutal. I _like_ it." He smiled briefly but the smile very quickly transformed to a scowl as he got up very quickly and began to pace agitatedly around the room. "Forget it. I don't want Isabella anywhere near them. Elijah is already _way_ too interested in her for my liking already."

"You think I'd jeopardize her safety?" Edward was appalled. "I don't want her near them either. But we can strategize…"

"I said NO!" Damon clenched his teeth to keep from shouting. "Not now…not _ever._ I almost appreciate the gesture but I won't take the risk. You don't _know_ what it's like to lose her…I do. I _can't_ do it again."

Edward winced, the residual agony from Alice's vision of Bella's cliff diving stint still fresh in his mind. "You couldn't be more wrong." He stated quietly, his voice filled with emotion. "I _do_ know what it's like. I've been through it...twice." He added gruffly.

Damon stopped his pacing and looked directly at Edward with his eyes narrowed into a harsh expression, his features backlit eerily by the roaring fire behind him. "Explain."

Swallowing convulsively, Edward closed his eyes warring within his own mind, regretful that he had brought it up. Speaking the words out loud again would bring all of his torturous fears to the forefront. They were already imprinted permanently in his mind's eye. Without conscious thought, he pinched the bridge of his nose, sorting through the cacophony of thoughts that stampeded through his brain.

"The first time I lost her it was of my own choosing." He admitted with reluctance. "To protect her."

"_Protect_ her? That seems a bit paradoxical don't you think? How can you protect someone if you're not there to do it? That's just stupid" And sounds like such a Stefan move, Damon thought silently.

Edward gave a short derisive laugh filled with self loathing. "I suppose it would seem so to you but at the time I thought it was necessary. Bella…well she had been put in so much danger because of me. First with James, who wanted to taunt me and used Bella as his pawn to do it in one of the sickest ways imaginable and then with my own brother, Jasper who is fairly new to our lifestyle and couldn't control his bloodlust in time when she gave herself a paper cut opening a gift at her own birthday party. I thought in order to keep her safe I had to remove myself and my family from the equation."

The thought process that led him to that decision sounded ridiculous to him even now as he let his mind slip back to the darkness of those months spent without her. He remembered seeing her face everywhere, feeling her touch, smelling her scent…knowing all the while it was a realistic mirage painted by his subconscious to either drive him mad or keep him from going completely insane. To this day, he still didn't know which one it was.

"For months I denied myself and her…so convinced I was that I made the decision that was in _her_ best interests…that I was being selfless because I loved her too much to let any harm come to her. What an absolute _fucking_ joke that was. To say that I was utterly and completely anguished every day of our separation would be a vast understatement of epic proportions but even that was minor compared to the second time."

For the first time in his life, Edward wanted to feel the numbness of the alcohol Damon had offered him. He saw him watching him with his unwavering stare that seemed to bore into his very core. Damon's face became steadily harsher and more serious than he had ever seen it.

"What happened the second time?" Damon asked, his voice sounding like scraping sandpaper to his own ears. Did he even want to know?

"The second time…well…that was a little over a week ago." Edward responded as he pushed himself to go on. "I still hadn't returned. I was in Brazil, in Rio specifically…living in a hovel of an attic. I didn't think I deserved anything better. Each day I constantly battled with myself to stay away from Forks…away from Bella. But it was a battle I was losing. I probably would have returned in days if not hours if it wasn't for Rosalie's call."

Edward exhaled a shaky breath as the memory came crashing back.

_Rosalie rushed through the words. "I thought you would want to know that Alice is in __Forks."_

_"You know how Alice is – thinks she knows everything. Like you." Rosalie chuckled __humorlessly. Her voice had a nervous edge, like she was suddenly unsure about what she was __doing._

_"Are you still there, Edward?"_

_"Edward? Don't you even care why Alice is there?"_

_"Well, of course, she's not exactly breaking the rules. I mean, you only warned us to __stay away from Bella, right? The rest of Forks doesn't matter."_

_Edward blinked his eyes slowly. Bella had left? His thoughts circled around the unexpected __idea. She hadn't graduated yet, so she must have returned to her mother. That was good. She __should live in sunshine. It was good that she'd been able to put the shadows behind her._

_He tried to swallow and couldn't._

_Rosalie thrilled a nervous laugh. "So you don't need to be angry with Alice."_

_"Then why did you call me, Rosalie, if not to get Alice in trouble? Why are you bothering __me?"_

_"Wait!" She said, sensing, rightly, that he was about to hang up again. "That's not why I __called."_

_"Then why? Tell me quickly and then leave me alone."_

_"Well…" she hesitated._

_"Spit it out, Rosalie. You have ten seconds."_

_"I think you should come home," Rosalie said in a rush. "I'm tired of Esme grieving and Carlisle never laughing. You should feel ashamed at what you've done to them. Emmett misses you all the time and it's getting on my nerves. You have a family. Grow up and think about __something besides yourself."_

_"Interesting advice, Rosalie. Let me tell you a little story about a pot and a kettle…"_

_"I am thinking about them, unlike you. Don't you care how much you've hurt Esme, if no __one else? She loves you more than the rest of us and you know that. Come home."_

_He didn't answer her._

_"I thought once this whole Forks thing was finished, you would get over it."_

_"Forks was never the problem, Rosalie", He said, trying to be patient. What she'd said __about Esme and Carlisle had struck a chord. "Just because Bella" – it was hard to say her name __out loud – "has moved to Florida, it doesn't mean that I'm able… Look, Rosalie. I really am __sorry, but trust me, it wouldn't make anyone happier if I were there."_

_"Um…"_

_There it was, that nervous hesitation again._

_"What is it that you're not telling me, Rosalie? Is Esme all right? Is Carlisle…"_

_"They're fine. It's just… well, I didn't say that Bella moved."_

_Edward didn't speak, just ran over their conversation in his head. Yes, Rosalie had said that Bella had moved. She'd said: …you only warned us to stay away from Bella, right? The rest of Forks doesn't matter. And then: I thought once this whole Forks thing was finished… So Bella wasn't in Forks. What did she mean, Bella hadn't moved? Then Rosalie was rushing through her words again, saying them almost angrily this time._

_"They didn't want to tell you, but I think that's stupid. The quicker you get over this, the __sooner things can go back to normal. Why let you mope around the dark corners of the world __when there's no need for it? You can come home now. We can be a family again. It's over."_

_His mind seemed to be broken… couldn't make sense of her words. It was like there was __something very, very obvious she was saying, but he had no idea what it was. His brain played __with the information, making strange patterns of it. Nonsensical._

_"Edward?"_

_"I don't understand what you're saying, Rosalie."_

_A long pause, the length of a few human heartbeats._

_"She's dead, Edward."_

_A longer pause._

_"I'm sorry. You have a right to know, though, I think. Bella… threw herself off a cliff __two days ago. Alice saw it, but it was too late to do anything. I think she would have helped, __though, broken her word, if there had been time. She went back to do what she could for Charlie. __You know how she's always cared for him…"_

_The phone went dead. It took Edward a few seconds to realize that he'd shut the power off._

_He sat in the dusty darkness for a long, frozen space. _

_It was like time had ended._

_ Like the __universe had stopped._

"I wouldn't...I couldn't take the information at face value, of course. Rosalie had always been...jealous of Bella and I wouldn't have put it past her to tell me something like that for her own gain...to get what _she_ wanted." Edward's expression broke then, fragmented shards of his despair clearly etched into face. "I called Bella's home under the guise of my father in the hopes that Charlie would answer and tell me that Bella was off somewhere with friends. He didn't. It was Jacob whom I spoke with as I later found out. I asked for Charlie and when he said that he was at a funeral, my world ended. I had no way of knowing that the funeral was for Harry Clearwater and not Bella. In that instant, the world that I knew crumbled. My decision was made. I would go to the Volturi and beg for them to end me. I cannot and will not live in a world where she doesn't exist."

"Well you're still here, so obviously that didn't happen." Damon stated though he was reeling from the tale that he just heard. Seeing Edward's face he knew there was more to come and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"No...it didn't." Edward gave a sad smile. "Apparently Bella was with Alice when she got the vision of my intentions. They flew to Italy to prevent me from walking out into the sun...and forcing the Volturi to enforce their laws."

"And what laws are these?" He _so_ didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"This is where we come full circle. The Volturi call themselves vampire royalty but really they are just well dressed thugs who have been ruling over the vampire world for over 3000 years. They have one strict law that is punishable by death; never reveal your true nature to a human. When I went to Italy and they wouldn't kill me without a reason, I decided to give them a reason. Bella and Alice stopped me in time before I walked out into the sun and thereby exposing myself to the hundreds of humans in the square. The exultation I felt that she was alive and in my arms after so long was tempered by the fact that now the Volturi knew that she was aware of the existence of our kind. It was a near thing and we barely escaped. The _only_ thing that prevented Bella's death was the fact that Aro was convinced by Alice's vision that someday Bella would be one of us. He was impressed by her latent talents as a human...her ability to shield herself from Aro and Jane's daunting gifts. You see when you were first settling into Forks, we were flying back from Italy. The feeling of grief over Bella's alleged death is still so fresh." Edward's voice turned bitter and angry then. "So I _do_ know what it's like to lose her and I can _never_ feel that way again."

"So why the hell do you want to endanger her by going after Klaus?"

"You don't understand." Edward shook his head in frustration.

"Well, then why don't you explain it to me."

"If Aro finds out about this little sacrifice party Klaus is intent on throwing, he and the rest of the Volturi will descend on Mystic Falls with a vengeance. If he sees Bella still hasn't been changed...well lets just say the Volturi doesn't give second chances." Edward thought for a moment of the other very real threat the Volturi posed. "How many humans besides Elena and Bonnie know about vampires?"

"I wouldn't exactly count Bonnie as a human." Damon chuckled.

"She has a heartbeat. That qualifies her."

"So do the werewolves. Does that qualify them too?"

"You have werewolves?" Edward hissed. Somehow he didn't think that Damon was talking about the shapeshifter type wolves back n Forks.

"Just one resident one although we have had some visitors."

"Damn it, Damon!" Edward lost his patience. "How many humans know?"

"I don't know the official number. There's Elena, Bonnie, Ric, Jeremy, John Gilbert" Damon made a face at the name. "The council, many of the police force..."

"Shit. This is worse than I thought." He raked his hand through his hair.

"Hey, vampires have a long history here and so does the knowledge of us."

"Do you _know._..do you have any _idea_ what will happen if the Volturi do come here? Aro can read someone's whole history with just one touch. He won't even bother checking with everyone. He'll just obliterate the whole damn town!"


	33. Slánaitheoir álainn

A/N - Alas I wish I could please you all and update on a more frequent basis but as a full time working mom of a 3 year old, time can get pretty sparse. I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

* * *

Groaning in frustration, Bonnie rubbed the palms of her hands against her tired eyes wanting to do nothing more than toss the well-worn journal in her lap across the room. Even if she did find the answers hidden in the confines of the pages before her, she didn't even know if she had the necessary power to bring it to fruition. Instead of following in the legacy endowed to all Bennett women, her mother had denied her that knowledge and the only woman that could help her, her Grams, was dead. Now Bonnie felt as if she was trying to catch up on the years she should have spent honing and developing her skills in a crash course over the span of a week. Witchcraft didn't work that way.

Instinctively she knew (though she couldn't say definitively how she came to the conclusion) that Bella Swan and her survival was the key in solving a much bigger puzzle. And now the weight of that goal rested squarely on Bonnie's small shoulders. She wished Emily had given her more guidance than a few cryptic messages that were near impossible to decipher.

Bonnie picked up the Phoenix amulet again, weighing it's immense power in her small hands. The answer lies here, she thought. Suddenly she gasped as an image of old scripture danced in her vision. Quickly, she grabbed a pen from her nightstand before the words disappeared and began to write.

"_As an luaithreach adhlactha, déanfaidh an Fhionnuisce ardú agus a bheith mar eala, O Slánaitheoir álainn"_

"What the hell?" She exclaimed quietly, not wanting her parents to over hear that she was still up. They would surely come to investigate and she did not want to see her mother's look at disapproval nor did she want to explain what she was doing.

She padded noiselessly across her carpet and grabbed the laptop off her desk. She couldn't make sense of the odd phrasing but maybe a translation website would help her. Bonnie drummed her fingers on her mouse as she waited for the computer to boot up. Finally, when her welcome screen came on, she opened the internet and began to type the odd phrase.

The idiom turned out to be Irish in origin, which made sort of a convoluted sense but it was the translation of the words that made Bonnie suck in her breath and her heart pound just a bit faster. She felt like she was on the threshold of a meaningful discovery as the phrase swirled in her head.

_"Out of the burial ashes, the phoenix shall rise and become a swan, O beautiful savior"_

Bonnie's heartbeat accelerated even faster as she put the pieces together and played with the words, taking them apart and interlocking them with others until she saw a startling pattern begin to form.

_Phoenix amulet_

_Phoenix becomes a swan_

_Isabella Swan_

_Isabella Salvatore_

_Salvatore as in savior – _Bonnie could hear Damon's smug voice in her head.

_Bella Swan_

_Bella Salvatore_

_Beautiful Savior_

_Holy Shit!_

With an excitement born from optimism as opposed to the fear that had been fueling all of her actions lately, Bonnie suddenly knew what she had to do.

* * *

Long after the last of the burning embers of the fire flickered and died, Damon sat staring stoically into the now cold fireplace. Edward's words had sobered him immediately and he knew no amount of drinking would numb the fear that speared him. This was much bigger than he had ever anticipated and now not only did he have to worry about Bella and Elena, but the whole damn town! He wasn't a hero, never wanted to be one and laughed at anyone that put themselves in that role, especially when it was Stefan. Now he felt like he had to pick up the gauntlet that was dropped at his feet and run with it to God knows where.

The vibrating of his phone broke him from the obvious train wreck his thoughts were going in. Phone calls at three am were never good news. Checking the screen, he noticed it was Bonnie calling him and he was more confused than ever.

"Well, well, well. You are the last person I ever expected to get an early morning booty call from. What's the matter, Jeremy isn't cuttin' it anymore. Wanna take a walk on the wild side?"

He could almost hear Bonnie roll her eyes at him as she sputtered. "Just shut it Damon. I need your help."

Yep, she was very annoyed. So obviously nothing life endangering was going on…at that moment anyway.

Damon stealthily slipped outside and quietly shut the door behind him. The last thing he wanted was Stefan to overhear him, then he would tell Elena and Elena would look at him in that way she had that made him feel like he was the dog that just chewed on her favorite pair of shoes. Nope, he was going to avoid that clusterfuck.

"Help doesn't come cheap. What are you willing to give me in return?" He demanded.

"Ugh! Can't you just for _once_ look at the bigger picture here and stop thinking about yourself."

"Gee, Sabrina. When you put it like that…" He said sarcasm dripping off every word but his curiosity was peaked. Bonnie would rather sever a limb than to ask him for help…not unless she didn't want Elena to interfere. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why do I get the feeling that whatever you want me to do is going to cause me to lose brownie points with Elena?"

"Losing brownie points is better than losing her…and Bella."

Now, that stopped him short. Time for verbal banter was over. "What do you need?" He asked seriously.

"I need for you to tell me where the witches were burned all those years ago."

"So you can do what? Host a memorial?"

"I have a spell to harness their power to defeat whatever comes our way and that includes helping Bella. I don't think I am strong enough to do it without it. In order to get their power, I need to perform the spell at the place where they died."

"Why do you think_ I_ know where it is?"

"I just do."

"I'm guessing this is dangerous for you since you don't want Elena knowing about it."

Bonnie ignored the question. She didn't know if what she was doing was dangerous or not but it didn't matter. "Will you help me?"

"Did you ever doubt that I would?"

"No. Not when the lives of Elena and Bella are at stake."

XXXXX

"So how long are we going to traipse through the woods for?" Bonnie huffed as she tripped over what she hoped was a tree root and not some creepy creature. The irony didn't escape her was that she was walking voluntarily with Damon, who could be considered a creepy creature himself.

"I don't traipse." Damon quipped. "It makes me sound like some damned woodland fairy."

"Goddess forbid anyone mistaking you for one of _those_." She waved her flashlight around her looking for something…anything that wasn't a tree or a bush. "Seriously, how much longer?"

"Keep talking I might mistake you for a five year old whining "Are we there yet?" in the back of a car. It's just up ahead beyond those trees." He tilted his chin up motioning to a grouping of trees a short distance away.

"Good." Bonnie didn't want to admit it, especially to Damon but her feet were tired. Hell, _she_ was tired.

They stopped in front of a very old, dilapidated, abandoned house. The window shutters that hung haphazardly off their hinges suggested the merest of winds would blow them completely off. Paint chips scattered the porch and hidden cobwebs tucked in the doorframe became visible by the light of Bonnie's flashlight. She took an involuntary step back.

"Here we are." Damon announced with flourish.

"This is it?" Bonnie asked with a hint of disappointment tingeing her tone.

"What did you expect? A flashing neon sign with an arrow that says Witches Died Here?"

Bonnie glared at him but internally conceded that she did sound a bit ridiculous. "Point taken." She said and went to walk up the steps, hoping they were secure enough that she wouldn't fall through.

Suddenly, Damon's hand was gripping her shoulder, preventing her from moving forward. "Are you _sure_ this is the only way?" He asked her solemnly.

"Why Damon, one would think you actually cared."

He rolled his eyes. "Only about the browbeating I'll get from Elena and probably Isabella for letting you do this. Now _is_ there another way?"

"First of all, you are not _letting_ me do anything and secondly, as far as I know this is our only hope." She stared at him seriously.

Damon believed her. What was it with all the females in his life that felt they had to sacrifice themselves on the altar of good intentions? He nodded once and took his hand away. "Okay. Then I'm going in with you."

She shook her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not? Emily loved me." He said with a wag of his brows.

"It's not just Emily that was burned here. You are a vampire. I can't bring you inside a sacred place and ask them for their power when I bring their mortal enemy inside."

Damon hated to admit it but the little witch had a point. He didn't want any more aneurisms but more importantly, he wanted Bonnie to have the power to help them.

"Fine, but I'll be right out here." He told her.

The door groaned in protest when Bonnie opened it. Inhaling a deep breath that had the distinct odor of centuries old must, she steeled her shoulders and walked through the door. As soon as she was inside the door slammed with a resounding bang behind her, making her jump.

"Bonnie!" She heard Damon's frantic call from outside.

"It's okay. I'm fine Damon." She called out to him.

Already she could hear the haunted whispers of the dead witches surrounding her. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out her candles and aligned them in the sacred formation of a pentacle. Stepping into the center, she mentally lit the candles and opened the old grimoire to the earmarked page and began to chant.

_O Mhuire na háilleachta glioscarnach,_

_Dá bhfuil na réaltaí jewels shining_

_Agus na Cruinne Bhí a chruthú agus súgartha,_

_Weaver na destinies_

_Agus protectress na rudaí fiáin agus saor in aisce._

_Déan dom anois, an féidir liom a dhéanamh a iarraidh_

_A bheith iníon thy._

_Déan mo cheann le thee_

_Agus mé cumhacht deontas i bhfad-flung thy._

_Deontas leis seo, Cailleach thy agus sorceress_

_Neart laistigh de agus gan_

_Mar eternal is boundless na farraige;_

_An dearbhú calma mo chuid cumhachtaí_

_A dhéanamh ar aon tairiscint a dhéanamh ar mo_

_Agus na gaotha, uiscí, agus tinte,_

_Na cnoic féin_

_Toilteanach iad féin a thabhairt ar iasacht dom,_

_Tabhair dom é, a tá na Ceardaíochta thy ársa_

_Tá an eagna aois, an seanchas na eons_

_Eolas ar an solas, eolas ar dorcha._

_Deontas dom áilleacht níos foirfe_

_Féadfaidh mé léiriú níos fearr ort._

_Tógáil Magick istigh ionam,_

_Tógáil chumhacht istigh ionam._

_Cumhacht a tharraingt, agus cumhacht teacht,_

_Agus a chur ar mo cheann le thee_

_Níos mó a dhéanamh liom, a dhéanamh níos fearr dom._

_Deontas dom neart agus cumhacht dom deontas._

_O bandia a bhfuil mo chara agus a mháthair,_

_Tabharfaidh mé grá duit, agus go raibh maith agat_

_O One Beautiful._

_Bealtaine na draíochta agam thoghairm_

_Fill ar ais nuair a chuir mé an níos láidre de dhíth air._

_Bealtaine eagna, neart, comeliness agus trócaireach_

_Fanacht liom, atá ag fás riamh míne._

_Mar sin, go mbeadh sé Mote!_

To Damon it looked like hundreds of strobe lights were turned on in the house and bright white dancing lights burst from every window. Pink Floyd's laser show had nothing on this he thought.

The wind had picked up and howled through the trees and the air seemed to vibrate with electricity. Damon paced the perimeter of the house. Tempted as he was to try to peak through the boarded windows, he didn't dare. He didn't want a hundred dead witches and one live one to wig out on him.

So he waited

And waited

The door finally opened and Bonnie slowly walked out. Her hair was messy but other than that she looked no worse for the wear and Damon let out a sigh of relief.

"So?" He asked anxiously.

"It is done." She said, her voice reflecting her exhaustion before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the wooden porch.

Damon blurred to her, carefully lifting her head and supporting it with his forearm.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Wake up, damn it." He patted her cheeks trying to wake her. "Shit, shit, shit. I _knew_ this was a bad idea." Elena and Isabella were going to kill him…well maybe not literally, but still. Oh and wouldn't saintly Stefan have a field day with this. Damon could just hear his younger brother's disapproving tone.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open much to Damon's relief but the relief was short lived when he noted the faraway look in her glazed stare.

"Bring Bonnie home and let her rest. There is much yet to come." Emily Bennett's voice was coming from Bonnie's mouth and it was seriously freaking Damon out.

"Yeah Emily, about that…." He said to her but her eyes had closed again. "Thank you for bringing Isabella back to me." He whispered wondering if Emily had heard him.

"Okay witchy, up you go." Damon said as he hoisted Bonnie into his arms. Her head lolled to one side as he ran through the woods and back towards the town to her house. It wasn't until he was right below her bedroom window did he realize he couldn't get into her house. She had never invited him. _Fuck_.

Lowering her onto the grass, he patted her cheeks. "C'mon Bonnie." He whispered angrily. "Wake up so you can get your ass into bed."

It wasn't working. Out of the corner of his eye, Damon spotted the garden house.

"Guess, I'll just have to improvise." He chuckled evilly. Oh payback was so sweet. He didn't want to full on blast her so he adjusted the nozzle until only a fine mist came out. He held it over her and when she began to twitch awake he turned it off.

"What the _hell_? Why am I wet?" Bonnie said sitting up and wiped water from her face.

"You pulled a fainting spell worthy of any southern belle that's collapsed with the vapors, went all Linda Blair on me when Emily's voice came from your lips telling me to take you home. But I can't get into your house and you wouldn't wake up. The hose proved to be very convenient.

"Oh." Bonnie said her eyes dropping closed again.

"_Oh no_, not again." He shook her awake. "I'll get you up to the window then you can crawl into bed and turn into Rip van Winkle."

"Hmm, maybe Elena was right.' Bonnie mumbled tiredly not even aware of what she was saying. "You're not so terrible after all."

He was momentarily stunned by her admission and knowing that Elena had defended him to her best friend warmed him more than he would ever admit to. "Let's just keep that quiet, shall we? I have a reputation to uphold." He whispered as he slung her over his shoulder and jumped to her window ledge.

XXXXX

Early morning sunlight was filtering through the window as Elena raised her head from Stefan's bare chest. Her nose sniffed the air with confusion.

"What's that smell?" She said out loud, knowing by the hand stroking her hair that Stefan was up as well.

He emitted a chuckle from behind her. "What kind of Southern girl are you that you don't know a traditional southern breakfast when you smell it?"

"One from the twenty first century." She retorted as she sat up and playfully slapped his stomach. "But seriously, what is it?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's ham, hominy grits and cornbread. I believe it's the hominy you smell." He said with a grin as he covered his nose.

"Eeeww. It smells like a dirty sneaker that's been left in a gym locker for too long."" Elena said wrinkling her nose in disgust. Really? Ham for breakfast? Who does that, she thought. "Do you think Damon…?" She looked at Stefan in surprise.

He shrugged. "Who else?" He replied thinking Damon was in for a rude awakening if he cooked this for Bella.

Elena gave Stefan a peck on the lips but before he could wrap his arms around her and make it a really late morning for the both of them, she was scrambling out of the bed and donning her robe.

"This I have to see." She said as she picked her hair out from under the robes collar and belted the waist.

"I really don't see what's so intriguing about Damon's cooking. He did it last night. You wouldn't eat it anyway."

"I don't know…it's just so…so..." _Hot_, came the unedited notion and she was instantly ashamed at where her thoughts were leading her. "...domestic" she finished weakly. "Besides, I think I smell coffee over the dirty sneaker and _that_ I definitely want."

XXXXX

Bella sunk deeper into her pillow and pulled the covers under her chin with just the barest hint of a contented smile flitting about her mouth. She didn't want to get up but the smells floating into the room were making her stomach turn. She turned over onto her stomach pushing her nose into the mattress and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Can you breathe like that?" Edward asked amused as he watched a disgruntled Bella twist in the covers.

"No." came her muffled reply. "That's the point."

"You don't _want_ to breathe?" His tone was incredulous and he tried to keep a bark of laughter at bay.

He saw the pillow move back and forth and knew she was shaking her head in a negative response.

"Why ever not?"

"What is that r_epugnant_ smell?" They both heard Rosalie snarl as she stomped down the hallway and down the stairs. Emmett's heavier stomps followed in her wake.

Without lifting her head, Bella raised one finger in the air and made a chalking motion. "Bingo"

He too had caught wind of the odor wafting into the room. If he wasn't mistaken, it was some sort of food, though he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to actually ingest the foul smelling stuff.

As Bella continued to press her face into the mattress, she felt her head begin to pound. Lying as still as she could so as not to alert Edward to her distress, she let the memory she knew was just lingering on the edge of her consciousness over take her.

It was only a quick flash of her eating something that look like a congealed lump and Damon looming over her with an expectant look on his face. As soon as his back was turned, she fed whatever it was to the dog that sat by her side. When Damon turned back around and saw the bowl empty he smiled broadly.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called to her. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah. Fine...totally fine." She answered him removing her head from under the pillow. She could swear she could still taste whatever it was on her tongue.

"What just happened?"

"A memory, I think. It must be the smell of the hominy grits. I never had the heart to tell Damon that I hated them whenever he cooked them for me." Bella covered her mouth and her eyes widened as she realized she was confusing her past self with her present self.

"It's okay, Bella." Edward placed his hands on her shoulders as he sought to reassure her. "Are you in any pain? Should I get Carlisle?"

She shook her head. "There's some pain but I think the medication I'm taking is preventing it from getting too severe."

"Are you sure?"

Bella nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her feet on the cold wood floor. "C'mon, lets go downstairs before Rosalie kills Damon."

XXXXX

"You're certainly chipper this morning." Stefan noted with approval as he watched his brother whistle while he prepared breakfast.

"Yes, I am which is why I will forgive you for using that cheesy adjective in describing my mood." Now that they had a secret weapon, a _powerfu_l secret weapon, he was feeling uncharacteristically optimistic. Of course, he wouldn't be revealing that fact any time soon to Elena and Stefan.

"So, Stefan tells me you're making grits." Elena said peering into the pot on the stove.

"It's one of Isabella's favorites." He explained. "I don't know why. I never could abide by it myself. Foul smelling stuff." He shuddered.

"Okay Salvatore, what the hell are you trying to do, suffocate us?" Rosalie fumed as stood in the doorway of the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Oh can it Barbie. No one is forcing _you_ to eat it." Damon told her.

Before any further arguments could ensue, there was a loud pounding on the front door. Damon and Stefan looked at each other and ran towards the front foyer with Elena chasing on their heels. Edward and Bella who were coming down the steps paused in their descent.

Stefan opened the door to reveal a very panicked looking Jeremy. He shouldered past the vampires, not realizing in his harried state that there were more than the usual number of occupants around.

"Please tell me that Bonnie spent the night here." He said looking at his sister.

"What are you talking about Jeremy? Caroline drove her home last night."

Jeremy shook his head. "We were supposed to meet for breakfast this morning. When she didn't show, I called her. The phone went straight to voice mail. When I went to her house, no one answered the door."

"Relax scrappy. Maybe she was still sleeping." Damon said. He wasn't worried. The witch was probably dead to the world in her bed.

Jeremy glared at Damon. "I climbed up to her bedroom window. She wasn't there."

* * *

A/N So I did some research on the smell of hominy before writing this and found out that canned hominy can smell quite gross. As for the spell, I have given the English translation (I had translated it into Irish for this chapter). Just so you know, the spell is an actual Wiccan spell to enhance wiccan powers.

English translation of Bonnie's spell

O Lady of Shimmering beauty,

For whom the stars are shining jewels

And the Universe Her creation and plaything,

Weaver of destinies

And protectress of things wild and free.

Make me now, I do ask

To be thy daughter.

Make me one with thee

And grant me thy far-flung power.

Grant to this, thy Witch and Sorceress

Strength within and without

As eternal as the boundless sea;

The calm assurance of my powers

To make any do my bidding

And the winds, waters, and fires,

The hills themselves

Lend willingly themselves to me,

Give to me, who am of thy ancient Craft

The wisdom of ages, the lore of eons

Knowledge of light, knowledge of dark.

Grant me beauty ever more perfect

That I may reflect thee better.

Build magick within me,

Build power within me.

Power be drawn, and power come,

And make me one with thee

Make me greater, make me better.

Grant me strength and grant me power.

O Goddess who is my friend and mother,

I give you love and thanks

O Beautiful One.

May the magic I have summoned

Return the stronger when I have need of it.

May wisdom, strength, comeliness and compassion

Remain with me, growing ever finer.

So mote it be!


	34. When the Cat's Are Away

A/N- Okay so after a short vacation, I think my muse is back. Thank you all for your great reviews. I am sorry I have not gotten a chance to personally reply to them but please now that all are greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Let's not be hasty and assume the worst." Damon told them when he saw Jeremy's alarmed state was starting to spread to Elena, Stefan and Isabella. The last thing he wanted was a mass panic attack.

"Oh, because Mystic Falls is just _so_ safe." Elena retorted sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

There was a sudden crack of thunder and the wind outside started to howl. Moments later, torrential rain banged in fury against the window. Damon's lips held a sly grin as he glanced out at the darkened sky. Just as quickly as the storm appeared, the clouds dispersed and it was sunny once more. He guessed the witch had recharged her batteries and was now wreaking havoc for the meteorologists of Mystic Falls.

But Stefan was looking at him suspiciously with the furrowed brow look that Damon absolutely abhorred. "You know something, don't you?" he asked full of suspicion.

"Who me?" Damon replied a little too innocently as he pointed a finger at himself.

"_Damon_." Stefan growled in a warning tone.

He shrugged. "So, I may have had a hand in guiding Sabrina to the place where the witches died so she could absorb their power. Dollars to donuts, that's her playing mother nature right now."

"You sonofabitch!" Jeremy said as he lunged at Damon in anger but Stefan held him back.

"_What?_" Elena shrieked. "Damon, how could you _let_ her do that? You know how dangerous that is."

"She's a big girl. 'Lena. She can make her own decisions. Isn't that what you're always telling Stefan and I, Miss Let Me Sacrifice Myself to Save My Friends?"

Bella opened her mouth to say something but Damon shot her a look full of censure. "And _you_ don't get to argue, either. I've heard more than enough about your near death experiences to last me _several_ lifetimes, thank you very much."

"So why is it okay for Bonnie to put herself in harm's way because it's her decision but you always have a problem when _I_ do it?" Elena's tone was belligerent and full of challenge.

"Because Bonnie is _not_ you!" Damon shouted at her losing patience. His blue eyes burned with the intensity of his emotions. "She is _not_ Isabella. If Bonnie placing herself in danger will save the two of you, I will choose that route _each_ and _every_ time."

"I'm sorry Damon but I'm not okay with that." Bella said speaking up for the first time since the argument began.

Elena nodded at Bella in approval. "Neither am I."

"You know I am not surprised but I really don't care."

"Who are _you_?" Jeremy asked looking at Bella suddenly realizing there were quite a few more people in the room than he expected.

"Isabella."

"Bella."

Damon and Bella announced simultaneously. Damon gave Bella an affectionate scowl. Jeremy took this information in with a slow nod to his head as his eyes strayed to the other strange occupants of the room. He took note of their oddly colored eyes and pale pallor, realizing with sudden knowledge that aside from Bella, these other newcomers were not human.

"They're like you, aren't they?" Jeremy narrowed an accusing look at Damon.

"Ugh! _No_." Damon scoffed. "They sparkle" he added in a stage whisper.

"You're not serious?" Jeremy's expression was one of absolute horror.

"Oh yes, they _do_ sparkle."

"Not that." He rolled his eyes. "More vampires. As if we don't have enough trouble with the ones we have, present company included."

"They're with me." Bella told him with a stubborn tilt to her chin.

"Yeah, we're all sort of a package deal." Emmett said with a chuckle. "I'm Emmett, this is my wife Rosalie and the emo looking one standing by Bella is her fiance and my brother, Edward."

Rosalie kept silent but her lips tilted up. It was more grimace than smile.

Stefan looked at Damon. "Fiance?" he mouthed.

Jeremy's phone rang with the ring tone he gave to Bonnie. Fishing it out of his pocket, he answered while the others listened intently to his side of the conversation.

"Bonnie, thank God. Where are you?" Jeremy spoke quickly into the phone.

_"At the Grill. I'm sorry I was late but I'm here now if you still want to do brunch."_

Jeremy exhaled a deep breath of relief but he was a bit put off by the casualness of her tone. "Yeah, I went to your house but you weren't there. Are you okay?"

_"Yeah, I'm great, actually. So...uh...I'll see you in a few I guess."_

"Sure. I think we have a lot to talk about."

_"That doesn't sound good."_ Bonnie's voice was filled with trepidation.

"I'll be there soon." Jeremy pressed the end button and looked at Elena. "She says she's okay. I'm meeting her at the grill."

Elena's posture relaxed, letting go of the tension it held since Jeremy's phone rang.

"Don't be too hard on her." Stefan told him. "She's only trying to help."

Jeremy's lips thinned in anger. "You wouldn't be so calm if it were Elena." He said as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Jeremy effectively made his point. Stefan hadn't been calm since he found out about the curse and the sacrifice and now with Bella's safety at risk as well, he was barely hanging onto his composed facade.

"Where are the rest of your little gang of sparkles?" Damon asked Edward, noticing for the first time the absence of the other four vampires.

"We thought it would be prudent to stay hidden." Alice blithely said coming down the stairs with Jasper, Esme and Carlisle directly behind her.

"The young boy was obviously quite upset already. We didn't want to distress him any further by adding more of us to the mix just yet." Esme explained.

"That was very courteous of you." Stefan remarked and shot Damon a dirty look for his rudeness, to which Damon responded with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Well, I'm going to go as well." Elena told them all with an apologetic smile. "Before Jenna completely freaks out on me for being MIA for so long."

"What about the breakfast that I made?" Damon sounded affronted.

Elena wrinkled her nose and gave a shake of her head when she thought of eating grits. "I'll just grab something at home. There's a term paper I need to get started on. _Apparently_, Ms. Gibbons thinks we'll all become academically deficient without schoolwork for a whole week."

"You'll be by later?" Stefan asked her after giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

She winked at him as she stood in the open doorway. "Count on it."

"Speaking of food." Carlisle said to Stefan after Elena had left. "We need to know where we can hunt here without risk of being seen."

"I'll take you." Stefan offered since he knew the best areas for hunting. "We'd have to take a vehicle into the Shenandoah Forest. There should be enough tree cover there so the sun won't break through. There are places that no human goes and the animals are plentiful. Would you like to go now?"

Carlisle nodded but Edward was reluctant to leave Bella. They would be gone awhile and he didn't know how long he could physically stand to be away from her. It was Bella, though, that finally convinced him to go. She had grabbed him by the hand and purposefully pulled him to their room and backed him against the door, leaning her lithe frame into his. He was instantly aroused by her boldness. He liked feisty Bella more than he wanted to admit.

"Edward," she purred as she played with the buttons on his shirt. Her voice reminded him of a sea siren's call; eminently seductive and completely alluring. "You should go with the others."

He lowered his head to nuzzle her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. "But we're having so much fun here." He paused to stroke her dainty earlobe with his tongue before gently nipping it with his lips.

Bella closed her eyes and moaned fighting the desire to rub herself against him like a cat. _No_... she was resolved to do this. She needed to prove to him and more importantly to herself that she would not freak out completely if he left her for a few hours. That she wouldn't always associate his retreating form with that dreadful day in the woods when he left her after cruelly breaking her heart. She needed to show him that she was _strong_.

She squared her shoulders and pulled back leaving only a few inches between them. Licking her lips, she looked up at him through half closed lashes. "But we can have so much more fun..._safer_ fun if you go hunting first." She said mustering up the best phone sex operator voice she could think of without blushing furiously. She had heard Jessica Stanley use the same tone when she would call Mike Newton.

Edward chuckled and bowed his head in defeat. "You are a very dangerous creature, Isabella Swan...soon to be Cullen."

"Mmm, and don't you forget it Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." She stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips. "So you'll go?"

"Yes, you enchantress, I'll go. Now that I know what I'll have waiting for me when I return." He returned her kiss with a deeper one of his own. His expression sobered abruptly. "You're sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "Damon will be with me."

"That doesn't exactly instill confidence." He mumbled under his breath but was loud enough so Bella heard him.

She rolled her eyes and patted him on the chest. "Seriously, I don't know who is more overprotective; you or him."

* * *

The house felt eerily quiet and empty now that most of it's occupants were gone. Bella followed Damon into the kitchen and laughed when she heard him curse furiously as he tried pushing a spoon around in the pot on the stove. Obviously whatever was in there had hardened and was no longer edible.

Damon looked at the congealed mass that was once hominy grits. "Shit...God damnit..._fuck_." He spat before he scraped the contents of the pot into the garbage. He heard Bella giggle behind him and grumbled. "It's alright. It won't take me much time to make more."

"_No_!" Bella replied a little too forcefully. The thought of smelling the offensive odor again, let alone trying to swallow it made her shudder.

Damon looked at her suspiciously. "But you love grits. Or you used to at least."

Bella worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she rocked back on the heels of her feet. It was time to come clean. "Umm, no, actually I don't. I never did."

"What do you mean? Of course you did. You used to eat every bite." The memory probably hadn't surfaced yet, he assured himself.

She turned away feeling the heat of the blush that rose to her cheeks. "Um, no. That was the dog."

"The dog?" Damon was incredulous. "You mean that little round hound stray you took in?"

"Didn't you ever wonder how he got so round?"

His lips drew into a tight line. "You fed the dog the grits." He said flatly. "Why didn't you ever tell me you didn't like them?"

"You were always so happy when you thought you were doing something nice for me. I didn't want to ruin that for you." She told him quietly.

Damon turned his stark emotion filled gaze away from her abruptly so she wouldn't see how deeply her words affected him. Clearing his throat from the lump that suddenly rose to it, he began to haphazardly open cabinets.

"Well there's got to be something here you can eat instead."

"Damon, stop." Bella said placing her hand on his arm to stay him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

He turned around swiftly and gave her an incredulous look. "Why are _you_ apologizing?"

"I didn't realize that it meant so much to you. I should've never said anything." Bella wanted to kick herself for hurting his feelings.

"And eat that foul smelling gruel because you think it would make me happy?" He laughed. "No, piccola, you didn't hurt my feelings."

"Then why…?"

"Because it has been so long since someone put my feelings first. I never thought…" he shrugged breaking off mid-sentence. "I missed it."

He paused giving her a moment to understand exactly what he was saying. There was no blame, no hurt feelings. It was a sense of rightness, of peace…of home…Isabella, after all these years was _finally_ home. Normally he would sneer at anyone thinking or saying something so sickeningly sentimental and it went against almost everything…every freaking brick in the wall he built around himself for the past century and a half.

"I missed you." He finished somewhat nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders although the depth of feeling in his eyes belied the casualness of his tone.

Momentarily stunned by his admission, Bella's lips formed a small rounded "o". She was unsure how to respond instinctively knowing that it was something he wouldn't want to make a big production over. Instead she walked over to him and peered into the frying pan on the stove.

"The ham smells good." She said reaching for a plate in one of the open cabinets that Damon didn't close.

"It's cold."

"So. I'll just nuke it." She said placing the plate inside the microwave. "And the cornbread looks awesome." She said as she picked up a piece and bit into it. "Tastes awesome too." Bella added with her mouth still full.

"Since the cats are away…" Damon drawled as Bella cut her ham steak into small pieces. "We can pretty much do anything you want."

"Anything?" Bella asked slyly, her fork pausing just before it hit her mouth. Already a course of action was forming in her head.

"Anything…Well, no cliff diving." He quickly amended shooting her a quick smile. "but I wouldn't be opposed to a jaunt on a motorcycle."

"Do you even _have_ a motorcycle?"

"No but I can get one…or two."

"Not legally, I'm sure."

"Where's the fun in that?" he scoffed.

"I want to see Katherine." There was no hesitation, no batting of an eyelash to show that she had even the least amount of anxiety asking this.

"Anything but that." He answered flatly as the muscle near his eye began to tick.

'Why not? She's trapped in a tomb. As long as I don't get too close, she can't hurt me."

"Words hurt too. And there is no way I'll let her poisonous manipulations touch you."

"But they already have." She raised her eyes to his and looked at him imploringly.

"Don't puppy dog eyeball me. Think of something else."

"But she could let something slip."

"Yeah like her fangs into your pretty little neck." Damon gave her a hard look. "And don't even think about asking your new found besties, either. I'm going to give them explicit instructions that they are not to take you anywhere near the tomb."

"How did you…?"

Damon agitatedly tapped his temple. "I know how you think…remember?"

"Freakin…overprotective…dictatorial…vampire" Bella grumbled under her breath.

"I can hear you, you know."

"Oh, I know." She said as she angrily shoved a piece of ham in her mouth.

They ended up, after much deliberation, at the charred, hollowed out ruins of the old Salvatore estate. Damon had been hesitant to take her for fear it would trigger another attack but she assured him that the medication she was taking diffused the effects. If they didn't, she would be the one explaining it to Loverboy.


	35. Easyriders

A/N: Okay so this is a bit of a monster chapter but I figured you wouldn't mind since it's Bella/Damon Centric

Important Note: I went off canon in the flashback in this chapter; merging what happened in the books and what happened on the show with my own twist, just in case you get confused. I meant to do it this way.

* * *

Gaping at what was left of what had to be a glorious Georgian Colonial house in it's day, Bella felt a wave of loss. She walked along the perimeter of the house almost able to imagine the smell of burnt wood after all these years. She was aware of Damon following her, watching her every movement cautiously.

"What _happened_ here?" Bella stopped and turned to him, trailing her fingers along the black scorched wood.

"A S'more cook out got _way_ out of control." Damon said. His lips twisted into a grimace as he kicked the side of the house with his black steel-toed boot causing wood to splinter and fall.

"Can you _please_ be serious?"

He sighed in resignation and sat down on what was left of the front steps and patted the spot beside him, motioning for her to take a seat next to him. Bella sat down, her elbows resting on her knees as she stared off into the distance waiting for Damon to speak. Picking up a small rock and examining it, he contemplated where to start. Bella watched his face portray a myriad of emotions before he tossed the rock away from him. She opened her mouth and was about to tell him, he didn't have to say anything when he began to speak.

"Stefan and I weren't always the stand up citizens you see before you today." He let out a humorless laugh and gave a slight shake of his head in bemusement at that complete understatement. "Actually, _correction_, Stefan usually was, I wasn't. But there was one night…one _damn_ night that quite literally changed the course of our lives forever.

We never got a chance to mourn properly…not really. Father had her…_you_…whatever…" He shifted uncomfortably as he pulled at the roots of his hair in frustration. "…_buried_ in the ground the very next morning…claiming that due to some _oh so important_ plans within the Founders Council for that night, there would be no wake." Damon spat the last words in disgust. "Harsh words were spoken by both Stefan and I but Giuseppe was stubborn and would not relent. It was disgusting…a father not even giving a decent wake and funeral for his only daughter."

"Wow. That seems really…um..cold."

"Yeah well that was Giuseppe for you. Cold and callous to the bone." Sometimes Damon wondered if he, in some ways, had become just like his father. "The sole blame can't be heaped on Giuseppe's shoulders though. The whole council agreed that what they were planning couldn't be put off. The safety of the town was at risk and certain sacrifices had to be made for the greater good." Damon sneered viciously as he remembered over hearing the emergency meeting that was called in the dead of night.

**_September 14, 1864_**

_Katherine had just left his bed, the scent of Stefan was still on her when she came to him but he had been too grief stricken to care. The metallic taste of her blood on his tongue mingled bitter sweetly with the tang of Kentucky bourbon. Hours ago his sister had died and he had done nothing but drown himself into a drunken stupor since. But no amount of alcohol or mindless sex could ever erase the sheer devastation he felt…would always feel. Pulling at his hair, he banged his head against the headboard; his mouth opened into a soundless scream that went on forever as tears tracked unchecked down his face._

_Feeling suffocated by the four walls that surrounded him, Damon threw himself from his bed and stumbled drunkenly across the room while trying simultaneously to pull on his breeches. Wild eyed and with no destination or purpose in mind, he staggered down the dark hallway with one hand gliding on the walls for support until he got to the stairs. There he stopped still and let out a desperate whimper. His breathing picked up until it was almost a pant. Isabella lurching over the railing played in a continual loop through his mind until he shook his head furiously to clear the image._

_He ran down the stairs and out the front door into the night chased by his own internal demons. His bare feet didn't slow until he saw flickering lights and overheard a host of hushed, angry voices coming from the Gilbert barn. Finding something else to focus on besides his overwhelming grief, Damon tip toed (as much as a drunken sod can tip toe) to the small dirt smudged window of the barn. Peering over the edge of the outside sill, he spotted his father along with his cronies gathered amidst the bales of hay._

_Even through the blur of his bourbon induced haze, he heard the words clearly enough to send a cold burst through his being._

_"It must happen tomorrow night now that we have the device." Giuseppe banged his fist into his hand; the flickering of the lantern casting his face into a demonic glow._

_"But your daughter…" Sheriff William Forbes cut in to the oncoming tirade. "What of her wake?"_

_"'Tis no matter." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "We have vampires in our midst. The welfare of the town must come above all things. She will be buried in the morn."_

_"So we are all in agreement then." Jonathon Gilbert bestowed them all with a solemn but determined look. "The vampires will be burned tomorrow night in Fell's Church. Barnette, you will supply the vervain?"_

_Barnette Lockwood nodded his head. "I'll have everything ready."_

_"I'll have Miranda bring over some food for after the service, Giuseppe." Jonathon told the large man._

_"Tell your wife, it's not necessary. There will be no mourning period. Life will continue as usual at the Salvatore household."_

_"But she was your daughter. Surely…"_

_"She killed my wife." Giuseppe interrupted; his voice was harsh and scathing. "As far as I am concerned Isabella's death is a blessing. I will no longer be cursed with her presence."_

_Damon was so sickened by what he heard; he nearly threw up the contents of his stomach right there. He pivoted, nearly falling and ran haphazardly back to the house in a blind rage. His father's cruel words tormented and enraged him. If they killed Katherine so close to him losing Isabella he wouldn't survive._

_But Stefan, once Damon told him, was convinced he could make Giuseppe see reason; that not all vampires were evil. It was such a typical Stefan response to talk things out that Damon wanted to throttle him for being so naïve. Maybe Stefan was too consumed with his own guilt in the hand he played in Isabella's death to listen to logic._

_Things went straight to hell right after that. Giuseppe immediately became suspicious and laced anything they drank with vervain. It was late afternoon, after the funeral when he caught them together; Katherine and Stefan. Upon drinking Stefan's blood, Katherine felt the immediate effects of the vervain and that was when Giuseppe knew. In his eyes, his sons were traitors to Mystic Falls, traitors to it's inhabitants and most of all, traitors to humanity. He had them locked up to keep them from interrupting the council's plans and all but threw away the key._

_It was Emily that set them free. From a distance they watched the chaos, unable to intervene. They heard the screams of the townspeople as the vampires fought back. In the end the church was burned in a blazing ethereal inferno; the same church where their beloved sister had her memorial services only hours before. Twenty seven vampires including Katherine were supposedly trapped inside the mass funeral pyre._

_Damon wearing his grief shrouded in anger, attacked his brother. Attacked him for the death of their sister, attacked him for Katherine. It was a fight to the death and no one won. When they woke up by the river side without knowing how they got there, they were vampires in transition. It was then that Emily told them the truth; that the other vampires weren't dead but trapped in the tomb under the church thanks to her spell; that Katherine had escaped and left them there despite her knowledge of what they were now becoming. That was the first time that Damon felt the bitter sting of her deceit. He wasn't aware then that he would spend the next 145 years loving to hate her and hating to love her._

_Before Emily left them to their own devices she exacted a promise from them to keep the Bennett line safe as she had always tried keep Isabella safe despite any favors she had done for Katherine Pierce . Then she bestowed them each with a Lapis Lazuli ring and a cryptic message that death wasn't always the end._

_Stefan was the one to embrace the vampire lifestyle first. Damon wanted no part of it; not anymore. He was resolved to wither and die. There was no point to anything anymore. Life as he knew was both literally and figuratively over. That was until Stefan brought him back a girl as a "present"; her throat already open and bleeding. She wasn't dead…not yet. The terrified expression in her jewel green orbs told Damon that she knew she would be soon. He wanted to tell her not to fight it; that it would be less painful that way. It was a lesson he learned quickly with Katherine._

_Stefan taunted him with the girl; licked the blood right off her neck; his tongue moving tantalizingly slowly over her skin. Stefan's cruel eyes never left Damon's, watching his older brother's expression turn from disgust to bloodlust. Damon could feel the desire for the warm red liquid as it pulsed out of the girl's veins and it sickened him. Just as he was about to run away from the temptation, Stefan threw the girl at him and watched with a satisfied smile as he sunk his teeth into the carotid artery. Internally, Damon felt the horror of what he was doing but was unable to stop until every last bit of the tangy liquid was gone. The reflection of blood dripping from his canines stared back at him through her glassy dead eyes._

_That night they had both gone to exact revenge against their father and the rest of the council. Stefan was the one to ultimately kill Giuseppe but not before Damon unleashed his all encompassing fury upon the older man. He beat him but not to the point where he wouldn't know what was going to happen to him. No, Damon had wanted him very much aware that he would meet his maker by the very thing he was fighting so hard against. Venomous words spewed from Damon's lips to rain down upon Giuseppe Salvatore; convicting him of heinous crimes against his children; most importantly his own innocent daughter._

_It was a savage, brutal death. Blood sprayed the walls in a morbid graffiti as Stefan ripped into a shocked Giuseppe. Even in death with his neck gutted and pooled thick red, his eyes held mean-spirited censure. Damon wanted no part of Giuseppe's tainted blood. Instead, with a cry of rage, he set fire to the staircase that was the scene of his sister's death. The whole house went up in flames very quickly after that._

_The rest of the council was next. There were several deaths that night as the two brothers meted out their own brand of justice. They eventually parted ways once the morning came; Damon unable to look at his brother without wanting to kill him too._

**Present Day**

Bella felt shell shocked after Damon finished his tale as she sat there in stunned silence.

"I…she…my _own_…her _own_ mother?" Bella stumbled over the words. She stood up suddenly, wrapping her arms around herself.

Damon came up behind her and grasped her shoulders, turning her around to face him; his blue gaze desperate for her understanding. "No. It wasn't like that. It was _childbirth_, Isabella. Plain and simple." He felt the déjà vu pierce through him as he remembered a conversation from so long ago.

She nodded, not quite sure what to feel only knowing that Damon was trying to convey that it wasn't her fault.

"What happened? After you left, I mean."

"Nothing good." He sighed. "I flipped the switch. Became an unfeeling bastard and fed all my vices. I was never able to turn it off completely though. You were always there." He tapped his chest. "keeping me from plunging too far into the deep."

"And Stefan?"

"He was worse from what I heard. Despite my hatred towards him for all he did, I still kept tabs on the runt. Became what we in the vamp world call a ripper." At Bella's confused expression, he explained. "Went on a complete bender. He sunk his teeth into every warm body he could find and left the bodies to rot. No discretion or finesse what so ever. He had a friend, Lexi, that turned him onto an animal diet; not unlike your sparkle boy." He wasn't about to mention that he had been the cause of Lexi's untimely demise.

"My God! It's amazing the Volturi never got involved."

"Yeah well maybe they are not as omnipotent as you think they are. Anyway, that's what happened and now here were are."

Bella looked once more at the remains of the house. "I want to go inside." She told him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Can't have you falling through the floorboards."

"You'll be there to catch me."

But Damon wasn't so easily swayed. "Isabella, that burned out corpse of a house is where you _died_."

Just as Bella was about to argue her point further, Damon pulled out his vibrating phone. "How did she get my...never mind." After looking at it for a second, he smirked and handed her the phone. Apparently your psychic thinks it's a bad idea as well."

Bella read the text: _DO NOT GO INTO THE HOUSE!_

Deflated, she handed it back to him. "Fine. We'll do this your way...for now."

"Good. So how about that motorcycle ride?"

"What?"

"Sure. You can be Peter Fonda to my Dennis Hopper - I never really thought of myself as a freak, ya know...but I Love to Freak!-" Damon jumped up and spun in a circle.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Bella stared at him like he had grown two heads.

"Easyrider? Tell me you haven't seen the greatest road trip movie ever made…besides Thelma and Louise that is. Even I have to admit Susan Sarandon is a babe."

"Uh, no."

"Well that we'll have to be remedied then. In the meantime…"

Damon's phone vibrated with another incoming message: _Don't forget helmets._

* * *

"We'll take the hot pink helmet and the matching leather jacket." Damon told the salesman at the Ducati dealership. "Oh and the hot pink leather pants too."

"Why Damon, I didn't think pink was your color." Bella said amused.

"Not for me. For you, Sprite."

Before she had a chance to be offended by him calling her a soft drink, she realized what he was doing. "Oh, no. _No way_. Absolutely not." Bella stared at the outfit in horror and shook her head at it. She could not wear that. It was way too far out of her comfort zone. It was too loud...too bright...too _sexy_.

"Trust me. Mr. Sparkle Pants is going to love it."

"Yeah, it will look real pretty on me when I am locked up in a room, which is exactly where I'll be when Edward finds out I'm doing this."

"Oh come on. Live a little. He can't keep you in a gilded cage forever. The little birdie has to fly the coop sometime. Now go put this on while I secure the bike."

The bike in reference was a red and black Ducati Multistrada. Damon struck a good deal with the salesman...free, thanks to compulsion. Sometimes it paid very well to be a vampire.

Bella nervously walked out of the bathroom of the dealership. If she felt like all eyes were on her it was because they were. Even she had to admit to herself that she felt different in the leather. She felt almost invincible and more than a little bad ass. Damon smiled when he saw her. He'd crack that self conscious shell of hers, yet.

Dubiously she looked at the Ducati as Damon hopped on and revved the engine with a flick of his wrist on the handlebars.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to ride by osmosis?"

"Oh, what the hell." Bella grinned and swung her leg over the back of the seat after putting on her helmet.

"Are you sure you know how to ride this thing?" She asked as she shifted to find a comfortable position.

"No but I have a steep learning curve." He said just before he took off.

Bella had no choice but to wrap her arms around him and hope for the best. Her bike back home was just a pile of spare parts slapped together with sweat and prayers. What she was on now was a museum masterpiece with a motor. It was exhilarating, liberating and made her heart speed up and stop at the same time. She loved it.

"Woo Hoo!" She shouted as they turned onto the freeway and Damon really let loose with the speed.

"See, isn't this better than skulking around some creepy old house!" Damon shouted over the motor.

"Yes!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes!" She shouted louder.

"Look ma no hands!" Damon said taking his hands off the handles.

"Are you _fucking_ crazy?"

"Yes!" He answered back with a laugh before securing the handle bars again.

He drove without any particular destination in mind. They ended up on the South Lee Highway headed towards Natural Bridge when inspiration struck. It was near lunchtime anyway and he knew of just the place to take her.

Bella didn't know what to think when Damon pulled into the parking lot of a diner and parked next to a huge statue of King Kong crushing an airplane.

"Where are we?" Bella asked as she took her helmet off and looked around, noticing a giant pink Cadillac in front and small statue of a creepy looking Humpty Dumpty holding a menu by the entrance.

"The Pink Cadillac Diner. A truly singularly unique dining experience."

"Unique as in good or unique as in horrible?"

"We'll let your discerning palette decide for itself." He held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

Bella giggled and looped her arm with his. When they walked in, they were greeted by a sixty something waitress wearing plaid pajama pants and way too much hairspray.

"Well Damon Salvatore as I live and breathe!" She exclaimed giving him a bear hug before pulling back and pinching his cheek. "You look sexier every time I see you."

"And you are still one hot mama, Marge." He said with a grin giving her a pat on her ample behind, causing her to blush.

"Hot mama, hmmph. You always were a charming hound dog." Marge rolled her eyes at him but blushed like a schoolgirl. Her friendly gaze strayed to Bella who just stood there observing the exchange with an amused expression. "And who is this pretty little thing with ya?"

"This is my sister, Isabella." Damon stated proudly putting his arm around Isabella's shoulders.

"Hi" Bella finally said.

The waitress gave her the once over and looked back at Damon suspiciously. "Sister, huh?"

"Yep."

"For real?" She looked at Bella again more carefully this time. "Well, _damn_. C'mere girl and give Auntie Marge a hug." She said pulling Bella into a tight embrace. "Oh child, we've got to put some meat on these bones. Damon Salvatore, you should be ashamed of yourself. She's such a frail little thing." She gave Damon a look of admonishment. "C'mon" she grabbed both Damon and Bella's hands leading them to a table. "Now sit and I'll bring you some menus. Mind you missy." She told Bella. "I won't be serving you any salads, so if that's what you're thinking of ordering, get that notion out of your head right now."

"She's a force of nature, isn't she?" Damon said after Marge left them.

"You could have warned me, you know."

"That's no fun." He smirked. "And for the record, I don't think you're frail." He whispered behind his hand.

"And I don't think you're a charming hound dog." She quipped back with a knowing grin.

"Isabella, you wound me." Damon placed his hand above his heart and made a painful face. In response she threw a crumpled pink napkin at him.

After they ordered (both opting for a cheeseburger and brew fries), Bella sat back and looked around at the loud décor that filled the busy diner. There was a bronze statue of Elvis, a cardboard cut out of James Dean, a giant stuffed pink flamingo, and was it her imagination or were the eyes of a Betty Boop picture was watching her.

Damon watched Bella with a smile as she observed her surroundings but some of his attention was on the other occupants of the restaurant. As per usual, there were some unsavory road trippers that looked like they walked out of a ZZ Top video and some of them were lasciviously eyeballing the brunette in the hot pink leather. Bella was completely unaware of the attention being paid to her but Damon sent a vicious glare in their direction.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked glancing around her when she saw Damon's expression turn from teasing to dark and foreboding.

"You seem to have acquired some admirers." He groused as he bit violently into a fry.

Bella spotted them and shrugged off handedly. She wasn't worried. She had dealt with things far worse than a few lewd stares. "If you keep paying attention to them, they'll take that as an invitation to do something." She told him.

"And you know this _how_?"

"My dad's a cop. Some of his lessons had to sink in over the years."

"Okay, O Wise One. We'll play this your way. So what do you think of this place?"

"The burgers are good…_greasy_ but good. I feel like I'm surrounded by every weird 50's pop icon known to man, though. I mean what is it with all the Elvis crap?"

"Hey don't knock the King. He was a good guy." Damon said teasingly affronted.

"You knew him?" Bella practically squealed.

"When you've been around a long time, you get to meet lots of people. Elvis was awesome. He was an even bigger man whore than I am."

Bella nearly choked on her burger. "I don't believe that."

"Oh, he was." He assured her.

"Not that." She slapped him playfully on the arm. "I don't believe you are a man whore." Her brow furrowed in thought. "I mean you may have been but I don't think you are now."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're in love with Elena." She said bluntly.

Damon almost spit his sweet tea across the table at her revelation. Sure, it was true but he wasn't about to admit it. How the hell did she know anyway? He thought he was being so inconspicuous about it.

"Pfft, that's ridiculous." Deny, deny, deny, he thought.

"Is it?" She cocked her eyebrow at him, clearly not believing him.

"Completely."

"Okay." She shrugged. "If you say so."

"Oh now you're just humoring me."

She shrugged. "It's obvious you don't want to talk about it _so_…"

"_So_…"

"_So_ I can't eat anymore. I'm stuffed." She said changing the subject. Damon was practically squirming in his seat and she didn't want to ruin the good time they were having by pushing him to talk about something that he obviously wanted to avoid.

"Ditto. I'll pay the check."

"What? No compulsion this time?" She teased.

"Nah, Marge needs the tips." He said getting up. "She has her grandkids to support." He added sheepishly.

Bella kept quiet on how sweet she thought that was, knowing Damon wouldn't appreciate it. 'I'll just go to the restroom before we leave."

"Then I'll take you to Foamhenge. It's just up the road a bit."

"_Foamhenge_?"

"Yup. A must see roadside attraction. An exact replica of Stonehenge made up entirely of Styrofoam. The tree huggers _hate_ it." He said with a snigger.

When Bella went off to the ladies room, Damon approached Marge who was now behind the cash register. She beamed at him as she rang up his bill.

"Don't make it so long in between visits, ya hear? And bring your sister around too. She could use more of Mac's greasy burgers." She scolded him.

"I promise."

Marge's face suddenly changed to one of barely repressed anger. Her lips thinned in disapproval as she leaned over to him. "You best go get your sister now. One of them creeps that's been looking at her just followed her into the back." Her voice was a hushed whisper but to Damon, it felt like she screamed at him. His whole body tensed and without a word, he stalked towards the bathrooms.

Bella was grateful she was able to squirm in and out of the tight leather pants fairly quickly. It felt like the whole day whisked by so fast. She exited the restroom only to be trapped by a strong burley body that smelled of grease, sweat and cigarettes. It was one of the creeps that had been watching her.

"Excuse me." She mumbled as she tried to shoulder past him but his arms caged her against the wall.

"Not so fast. What's your name, sugar?" He leaned over her breathing his fetid breath in her face.

I will not panic, Bella told herself. "Nona" she finally said straightening her shoulders, letting him know in silent communication that she wasn't going to be intimidated.

"Nona?" Creepy questioned with a lewd grin.

"Yeah." Bella's chin tilted stubbornly upward in defiance. "Nona Yer Damn Business."

Creepy laughed revealing a row of crooked tobacco stained teeth. "I like my women with a little spunk."

"Perfect." She sneered. "Go find one of them."

"Why go lookin' when I got you right here?" He leered at her.

"Think again." Damon spoke menacingly as he flew at him and had him against the wall before he could blink. Damon gripped him by the collar, holding him several inches off the ground.

"Hey! I was just havin' a bit of fun."

"Have it somewhere else." Damon said darkly. "You okay, Bella?" His eyes never left Creepy's face.

"Damon, I'm fine." She tugged pleadingly on his arm. She wasn't going to be responsible for someone's death…even if he was a jerk and Damon was very close to ripping this guy apart. "Let's just go…please."

"Looks like today's your lucky day, asshole." Damon twisted the man's collar until he was choking and grasping for breath. "But if you had hurt her, I would have killed you…_slowly_." His face twisted into an ugly smile and threw the man against the wall. "And I would have _enjoyed_ every minute of it."

"C'mon Nona." Damon grabbed Bella's hand and they quickly left the restaurant after receiving a thumbs up and a quick wink from Marge. He was still feeling the panic that had set in when Marge mentioned that Bella was in trouble. He should've known one of those pricks would try something but he had let his guard down. He would never make that mistake again.

"Are we still going to Stone…I mean _Foam_henge?" Bella asked Damon with a smile when they got back to the motorcycle.

The question threw him off. He looked at her carefully, examining her for any injuries she may have lied about. He was satisfied that he found none. In fact, she didn't even look like she was upset in the slightest. "Do you still want to go?"

"I'm not going into shock, Damon." She told him brusquely at his overt inspection.

"Just checking. Okay. Get on…no sense in letting that little bastard ruin our whole day."

"Thank you…for rescuing me, I mean."

Damon's face softened. "I will always be there for you, piccola." He cleared his throat. "Let's go behold the wonders of Foamhenge."

Bella found Foamhenge and bit anticlimactic and a lot cheesy but being with Damon made it fun. He was like a big kid, hiding around the structures as she took pictures of him with her cell phone camera. A father who was there with his five rambunctious kids even offered to take a few pics of the two of them together.

"You _are_ going to show up in these pictures, right?" She asked him as they were leaving.

"Oh, _please_. The camera loves me."

They were a few miles from the boarding house on an old dirt road when Damon pulled over, stopped and got off motioning for Bella to do the same.

"What's going on? Why are we stopping?"

"Because you are going to take this baby the rest of the way." Damon said patting the seat of the bike.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why not? You've driven a motorcycle before, haven't you?"

"Yeah but that was a Schwinn compared to this."

"They both have two wheels and a motor. There's no difference really."

"Kind of like there's no difference between a hamburger and a steak." She snorted. "Damon, I _can't_ do this." Bella was reduced to pleading.

"Yes, you can."

"What happens if I fall or crash?"

"You won't. Listen to me, Isabella." He gently gripped her shoulders and forced her to look directly at him. "You _can_ do this."

"Are you trying to compel me?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Is it working?" He smirked.

"No."

"Damn" he muttered under his breath. "Okay, we'll try this another way. Do you trust me?"

"In theory." She responded a bit unsure at what he was getting at.

"Well then trust me when I tell you that you _will_ be able to get on this bike and ride it like you were born to it. The moment when you believe that you can't do something is the moment you will fail."

Bella inhaled a few breaths, watching the Ducati warily as if it was going to jump and attack her. It wasn't like she didn't want to drive it, she just didn't think she could. She closed her eyes and imagined herself actually in the driver's seat.

"Okay. I'll try." She said opening her eyes.

"Don't try, do."

"Okay, Yoda." Damon gave her an odd look. " – I have seen Empire Strikes Back too, ya know."

Damon laughed and showed her where the controls were and what to do. It reminded her of when Jake taught her to ride except this was a little more involved. When he felt she was ready, Damon sat in the passenger seat and hoped for the best. "Remember…believe you can and you will."

With a rev of the engine they took off. Bella felt like she was flying. She was _doing_ this…she was _actually_ doing this! Her face held an ear to ear grin when she heard Damon's boisterous laugh behind her. In this one moment, she felt more in control and carefree than she had in months, maybe years.

Anxiety only started to creep in when they reached the boarding house and she saw all the cars were there. Everyone was back from their hunt and Bella half expected to see Edward charge out of the house with a look of terror and shock on his face.

Inside the house, Edward was getting nervous. Neither Bella nor Damon were around when they got in. There was no note and thanks to Alice, he didn't even know if Bella tried to call. Alice had swiped his cell phone and would not allow him to contact Bella all day. Anything could have happened to her, but Alice tried to assure him Bella was safe. He wouldn't be able to believe that until he saw her with his own eyes. Somewhere in the distance was the sound of a loud motorcycle.

Alice approached him with a stubborn determined look on her face that spoke of trouble.

"Did you come over here to give me my cell phone back?" He asked her.

"Here." She dropped it into his hands. He looked at the phone, checking for any indication that he missed a call or a text; he didn't and felt disappointed. "But don't bother calling. They are on their way now…Oh and Edward." Her tone spoke of a warning and her eyes narrowed at him. "She had a good time today. _Do not_ ruin it for her."

He was about to ask her what she meant when the motorcycle engine noise sounded like it was right in the front yard and then it stopped and if he had a beating heart, it would have stopped too.


	36. Charmed, I'm Sure

A/N - 36 chapters...can you believe it? Sorry Guys...I never expected this story to be this long but there are so many elements involved and it seems like all the characters have a lot to say.

* * *

It was Emmett and Rosalie that actually saw them first. They were coming around the side of the house to inspect where the noise was coming from when they saw Damon and Bella from behind.

"Where's Bella? And who is that smokin' hot chic with Damon?" Emmett boomed when he saw the two figures getting off the motorcycle.

Rosalie smacked him upside the head…_hard_. "That _is_ Bella, you moron."

Bella turned around when she heard her name, took the helmet off her head and shook her hair out. "Hey!" She called out cheerfully, before giving a cursory glance towards the house looking for any sign that Edward had observed their approach.

"Nice ride." Rosalie commented approvingly with a sly smile. " And I have to say, Bella, that look _really_ works for you."

"Eddie's a poor, poor bastard." Emmett chuckled, shaking his head in mock sympathy.

"Or a very, very lucky one." Rosalie chimed. She couldn't wait to see Edward's carefully contained control unravel before her eyes. Speaking of which…"You can stop lurking and come out now, Edward." She shouted towards the house.

The object of their discussion swung open the door and all eyes turned to him expectantly. Would he throw the mother of all Edward-like tantrums that they had come to expect when it came to Bella's safety? None of them had any idea. Edward just stood there, stock still and wide eyed.

Damon leaned against the motorcycle with his arms crossed over his chest. "I know why the caged bird sings." He sang tauntingly then started to whistle a random tune.

Edward barely spared him a second thought; his attention was focused all on Bella. There were too many conflicting emotions running through him that he was stunned speechless. All of his previous anxiety fled when his brain (and other body parts) finally registered what she was wearing. Sweet _Jesus_, he inwardly moaned...Bella was standing there adorned head to toe in leather…_hot pink_ leather…that hugged every curve like a wanton lover's embrace. It was the kind of outfit that took no prisoners and made no apologies.

His fingers itched to touch her and he wasn't quite sure yet whether he wanted to peel the leather off and savor every slowly revealed inch of skin or rip it from her in his haste to get to what lay underneath. His butterscotch gaze smoldered intensely as white heat shot straight to his groin. The Neanderthal in him wanted to sling her over his shoulder and carry her off to lay claim to her.

He saw her blush knowing where his thoughts had gone. But it was the look in her eyes that effectively ground out any words of censure that may have sprung to his lips. Alice's earlier statement echoed resonantly through his mind. Absently, he shook his head trying to clear his mind of it's lust filled haze and focused on her face. She was luminescent...her face glorious in it's alabaster glow. There was a confidence…_a light_…a fire of spirit in Bella's returned gaze that he felt had been missing for far too long and he would be damned if he would be the one to snuff it out. He could see she was obviously safe and unharmed. That was all that mattered.

_Is he going to blow a gasket or what?_ Edward heard Emmett's thoughts loud and clear. It was obvious they were all waiting for him to react badly.

_Bella is in sooo much trouble_, he heard Rosalie's mind full of anticipation for a verbal brawl. Is that what they all thought of him? That he was more an overprotective parental figure to Bella than a loving fiancé?

Edward's mouth broke into a smile as he jogged down to where they all stood. "That's a fine looking machine." He said eyeing the Ducati with the appreciation of an aficionado and turned to Bella; wanting so badly to dispense with small talk and pick up where they left off before he went hunting. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling the tightness in his jeans. "Did you enjoy your ride?"

Bella's mouth gaped open in shock. Where was the anxiety ridden tirade…the demands that she take her safety more seriously?

Edward bent down, unable to resist such an unwitting invitation and quickly covered Bella's partially opened lips with a kiss that spoke of promises of things yet to come. Bella responded instantly to the kiss but mental confusion still clouded her brain. She had geared herself up to argue with him when he came at her with predictable reprimands about her complete disregard to her wellbeing. She hadn't expected _this_. He was not only calm but was smiling and the heat in his eyes when he looked at her made her burn.

She hesitantly pulled back from him, her eyebrows knitted in utter bewilderment.

"You're not angry?" She questioned him.

"No." He shook his head; a secret smile lingered on his lips. "Why? Do you _want_ me to be?" He teased, tracing his index finger along her kissed plump bottom lip.

"No. No, of course not. I just wasn't expecting…"

Edward took her small hand in his larger one and entwined their fingers. "You had fun and you're obviously unhurt so…" he shrugged, pulling her closer to him so he could put his arm around her shoulders.

"_So_…that was anticlimactic." Rose cut in. "We expected you to go all cave man on her."

Edward still wanted to but not in the way Rosalie meant.

Emmett slapped Edward on the back and gave him a big toothy grin. "I'm proud of you man." He pretended to wipe away a tear. "Real proud." Emmett looked over at Rosalie. "Baby, our boy's growing up."

"Oh shut up you ass" Edward grinned and smacked him on the back of the head.

"You know I'd hit you back but I'm afraid Bells of Steel…" Emmett cleared his throat "…or should I say Bells of _Leather_…" Emmett winked in Bella's direction. "…will beat me up." He guffawed loudly at his own joke.

Damon made a gagging noise and pushed himself from the motorcycle. If he didn't get away from this sibling love fest, he was going to toss his cookies all over the Ducati. Cheeseburgers and fries did not taste very good coming back up and there was no way in hell he was going to ruin an awesomely wicked paint job with stomach acid.

"Damon…wait." Bella ran over to him as he walked towards the entrance of the house. He turned to her with a question in his eyes. "I just wanted to thank you…you know...for everything. I had a great time."

The corner of his lips tilted up in a half smile and he took a stray tendril of hair that escaped her ponytail and tucked it behind her ear. "So did I, Piccola." He looked off unseeing into a distant memory a small chuckle escaped his lips before turning towards her once again. "You know years ago we would've done the same thing but on horseback."

"Maybe next time." She said with an answering grin.

"I'll procure the horse and the riding habit."

* * *

"Hold up, Miss Fancy Hot Pants." Alice said appearing out of seemingly nowhere as Edward and Bella were about to ascend the staircase for some much needed alone time. "I _must_ check out that outfit." She said as she circled them slowly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Alice. Do you have to do this now?"

"Well, it won't be on you for much longer." She winked at Edward who sighed audibly in return. "Frankly, Bella, I'm kind of insulted." Her hands went to her hips. "You would _never_ agree to wear this if it was _me_ you went shopping with." Alice teased good-naturedly.

"Perhaps I would surprise you." Bella quipped in return. She would have never bought this on her own and Alice was right in the aspect that she probably wouldn't have allowed her to talk her into even trying something like this on. But she had to admit, even if it was only to herself, that she liked getting a heated rise out of Edward (in more ways than one). He was so carefully controlled with her most of the time, almost puritanical, that she felt like _she_ was the one trying to compromise _his_ virtue. But the lustful gaze he tormented her with earlier made her feel oddly powerful and told her there was a profound change in the wind.

"I'm sure you would." Alice said saucily before glancing over at Edward. "Maybe I'll get one just like it; the motorcycle and the leather digs…different color of course and we can go riding together."

Edward groaned at the mental image that produced. "C'mon Bella…before she has you in a Hells Angels vest." He tugged at her hand impatiently.

"I can take a hint." Alice grumbled. "Oh and Edward…I suggest _peeling_ not ripping…" She beamed widely at him. "…she _is_ still human you know."

"Finally." Bella mumbled under her breath when Alice walked away to find Jasper.

Edward skated his fingers along the sensitive skin at the back of her neck causing her to shiver. "Soon, my love." He whispered seductively into her ear.

They hurried up the stairs eager for privacy. Edward was still anxiously hesitant about exploring intimacy with Bella at a more intense level…fear about losing control invaded his mind even as they walked steadily to the room they occupied in the Salvatore home. Suddenly, he stopped with Bella bumping into him with an oomph. He couldn't do this now…_here_…of all places. Bella deserved more than that…so much more. A houseful of vampires with enhanced hearing was not the ideal place to sate their desires. He had no intention of going through with that final step yet however…he was an old fashioned man by modern standards and would wait until they said their vows in front of man and God for that. But he wanted…_oh how he wanted_.

"Why did you stop?" Bella asked him, curiosity and disappointment blatant in her features.

Edward opened his mouth to explain but before he could get out a word, Stefan walked down the hallway carrying an old wooden box. He smiled when he saw Bella but it faltered ever so slightly when he took in what she was wearing. _Damon_, he assumed. She had spent all day with him much to Stefan's consternation. Lately it felt as if his brother was monopolizing all of Bella's time. They always had a deep connection but damn it, he missed her too. It wasn't all Damon's fault though. He knew some of it rested on his own shoulders. He had been afraid to get too close not wanting to accidentally trigger a memory…afraid to get too close because just being near her reminded him of his own guilt…his own hand in her death. No more, he vowed silently.

"Hey, I'm glad you're back." Stefan said recovering quickly, giving her a hesitant kiss on the cheek. "There's something I want to give you…well everybody, actually." He held up the box. "Follow me downstairs?"

Foiled again, Edward thought, wanting to pound his head against the wall in sheer frustration.

"I think there's a conspiracy against us." Bella whispered up at Edward. "C'mon loverboy."

XXXXX

"Does Pandora know you stole her box?" Damon said staring at the old ornate wooden box in amusement. Wait for it, wait for it…ah there it was; Stefan's predictable scowl…the one that made him look like he was constipated. "You should eat more fiber." He added impulsively.

"Ass." Stefan grumbled as he opened the box and poured the contents on the table.

"My point _exactly._" Damn said with a sardonic smirk, wagging his eyebrows.

All of the girls leaned forward and looked down at the items pooled before them.

"My poison mood ring!" Damon shouted happily. Before Stefan could stop him, Damon picked up his ring. "_Ouch…shit…damn it_." He dropped the jewelry instantly when he heard the sizzle and felt the burn on his skin. "_Vervain?_ You ruined my mood ring with _vervain?_" He accused.

"Yeah, after I had to clean out the white powdery residue that was left behind in it." Stefan gave him an admonishing glare.

Damon shrugged. "Hey, it was the 70's…It was Studio 54. You know when in Rome and all that."

"Anyway," Stefan turned towards the others. "We know now that vervain has no effect on any of you and while vampires cannot _usually_ compel other vampires; the Originals can. Since Elijah has been hanging around and we don't know when Klaus will show up, I thought it would be safer for you to all wear vervain. We don't know if they _would_ be able to compel you, mind you. It's just a precaution."

Carlisle looked at his family and looked back at Stefan. "That is extremely thoughtful of you…thank you."

"Cool!" Emmett said reaching for the mood ring. "I've always wanted one of these." Unfortunately due to Emmett's large fingers, it didn't fit. He grimaced and handed it to Jasper.

"Great, give the mood ring to the empath." Damon said. "He'll probably break it."

Jasper fitted the ring onto his finger and wiggled it. "Kind of a poetic irony, don't ya think?" He smirked.

Esme retrieved a hair pin from the pile and immediately put it into her hair. No one missed the smile of pure love Carlisle gave her or the lusty one she gave him in return. Emmett took the silver Italian Horn necklace and grinned.

"My horns _too_?" Damon cried out glaring at Stefan.

"Oh stop being a big baby." Rosalie chided. "I think it looks hot, Emmett."

"The vervain is inside the horn." Stefan told him.

Rosalie and Alice took the lockets while Carlisle opted for the pocket watch and Edward put on the wristwatch.

Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out a long slim wooden box that was charred around the edges. It still held the smell of burnt cedar "I thought you might want to do the honors." He held the box out to Damon. It was a peace offering in the most profound sense.

Damon, who had visibly paled once he recognized the box, reached out with an unsteady hand and grabbed it, clutching it to his chest. "Is this what I...?" he couldn't finish the sentence as he willed away the moisture that suddenly sprang to his eyes.

"I saw you run back in the burning house for it. I knew there was precious little in there that you would want to save and _this_ was one of them." Stefan gave him a rueful smile. "I've held onto it all these years."

Swallowing convulsively, Damon opened the box and reverently touched it's contents. He felt the familiar burn of the vervain for the second time that day but it was the first time he didn't care. He had cursed himself years ago for leaving it behind when he took off from Stefan...from the life he had in Mystic Falls. Gathering his failing wits, he handed the box to Bella. "This is for you." He said huskily.

"But I'm not able to be compelled." She started to protest. Obviously whatever was inside meant a great deal to him. She couldn't, in good conscience let him part with the item for her.

"We're not willing to take the chance." Damon interrupted her. "Go on, open it." He urged.

He watched her anxiously as she opened up the box and gasped. Bella pulled up a thick gold bracelet adorned with three charms. "Damon...Stefan, I don't know what to say." She shook her head and put the bracelet away. "I can't. It's too much." Bella went to hand it back to him but Damon refused it.

"It's yours Isabella…it's _always_ been yours." He said with a sad smile. "Look at it and see."

Bella took the bracelet out again and examined it more closely seeing her name…well…Isabella Salvatore's name engraved in neat script on each charm.

"I bought it for you for your sixteenth birthday." He told her. Her last birthday. He never even got a chance to give it to her. "The book with the two small pearls on it was from me as well. The charm of the dancing slipper was from Stefan and the swan rising from the flames was from Emily Bennett. Don't ask me how but she made that one herself."

_This is your destiny, Isabella. It has been foretold. Embrace it._ Bella heard the whispered words as if they came from far away and goose bumps rose on her flesh. She peered down at the last charm, paying more attention to it. It seemed innocent enough.

"Wait. Did you just say the charm is of a _swan_?" Alice asked as she put the pieces together in her head.

Edward sent his sister a sharp glance with his brows furrowed. "What exactly are you insinuating Alice?"

"I think that there is more going on here than any of us are aware of." Alice said cryptically. "And Bella is the key to it all."

* * *

Bonnie was not having a good day…_AT ALL_. She threw her purse on her bed with a vengeance and watched as all of it's contents spill out on contact with the mattress.

This is just perfect, she thought, swiping at the tears in her eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths. She needed to calm down. Already, she could feel the surge of power within her threatening to make itself known. The last thing Bonnie wanted to do was mistakenly set her house on fire.

What was supposed to be a leisurely brunch with Jeremy turned into a verbal tongue-lashing on his part. He had been beyond upset that she had completed the spell to absorb the witches powers and didn't tell him. She still saw the bitter sting of betrayal in his eyes and it bothered her to know that she put it there. She never meant to hurt him and honestly it never occurred to her that her actions would indeed hurt him.

Remnants of their earlier conversation revolved around in her head.

_"Why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?" Jeremy asked her after they ordered._

_She leaned towards him over the table. "Seriously? You want to talk about this here?" She hissed quietly. He just raised an eyebrow at her; a habit he probably picked up from a certain Salvatore brother. "Okay fine." She threw her hands up in the air. "It was like 4 in the morning when the idea came to me."_

_"So you called Damon instead." He accused._

_"He knew where they where they had died. I needed his help." And Goddess help her but the fact that she actually needed the aid of a vampire and Damon of all of them, still made her want to vomit._

_"But not mine. Isn't that what you're saying?" He sulked._

_"I didn't think about it honestly. I was too focused on what I was going to do."_

_"Well that's just great Bonnie." He said disgustedly. "It's nice to know that you feel you can depend on me."_

_"That's not fair and you know it."She responded angrily. Her fingers fiddled with the fork on the wooden table, stabbing it into the paper green placemat._

_"Tell me then why are you doing all this for someone you don't even know? Who is this Bella girl really?"_

_"She really is the Salvatore's reincarnated sister but she's dying…slowly and Emily needs me to help her. There's something more to this than merging her memories or whatever. I can feel it. All I have to do is figure it out. There was mention in an old Book of Shadows about a Phoenix and a Swan and a beautiful savior. I think they are all one in the same and that is Bella Swan."_

_"Savior." His tone was disbelieving but his eyes held a glimmer of hope. "Do you think it might have to do with Klaus and the sacrifice?"_

_"I don't know…maybe. I still have to do more research. The extra powers will help me find what I am looking for _and_ help save Elena." She said bringing him back to the initial point._

_"Is it fair then to expect me to sit by and watch on the sidelines while everyone I care about puts themselves in danger? To know that I am not needed?"_

_"But I do need you Jeremy. Your support means everything to me."_

_"Wonderful." He snorted. "You make me sound like an old chair."_

_"But a very hot one." She tried to joke. She realized her attempt at humor failed when she saw the muscle ticking in his jaw. She reached out to grab his hand. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to keep you out of the loop and to be honest even if you did know there was nothing you could've done anyway."_

_"I could've been there. I should've been there."_

_"I really don't understand what the big deal is."_

_"You don't under..." Jeremy gripped his hair with both hands. "Jesus, Bonnie. Do I have to remind you that all of my former girlfriends are dead? That's not exactly the greatest track record."_

_"Nothing is going to happen to me."_

_Jeremy snorted. "I'm sure Anna and Vicki thought the same thing too."_

_"But I'm strong...stronger than they were, stronger than I've ever been."_

_"You're not invincible, no matter how much power you think you have. Bonnie, my parents died...Anna...Vicki... it looks like Elena is next regardless of what anyone says...I can't lose you too."_

_"Jeremy, I totally get it...I do. But this is not about just saving Elena...not anymore. Bella needs my help too or she will die and Klaus needs to be stopped."_

_"But do you have to be the one to do it?"_

_"The Martins are dead and I don't see any other witches sending in _their_ resume's."_

No matter what they did, they underlying tension was with them the rest of the day. It wasn't until she came back home that she let herself weaken her resolve. Could she do this? Was it in her? Yes, she thought squaring her shoulders. There was no other choice.

Bonnie mentally lit her room aglow with candles to cleanse herself with divination before she began her search. All thoughts of Jeremy gone as she chanted an age-old incantation into the dancing flames surrounding her. A soft breeze circled in the room, brushing through Bonnie's hair. The candles flickered but never went out.

It came to her in flashed then without even needing the books. Visions strung themselves before her mind's eye and she reached out to grab each one before they flitted away into oblivion once more. A story was being laid out before her; one where the ending wasn't yet written and with a gasp of horror, she knew what had to be done. The problem was she knew that no one was going to want to do it. _She_ didn't even want to do it.


	37. Redefining Boundaries

A/N – Sorry for the long wait but real life has a tendency to get in the way. This chapter makes this story earn the "M" rating so I would be irresponsible, dear readers, if I didn't issue a panty warning. Enjoy and if you have the inclination, please review.

* * *

Stirring slightly but still half asleep, Bella gradually became aware of chilly butterfly kisses being pressed onto her face and shoulder. She was thoroughly enjoying the feel of Edward's cool lips on her skin. Wanting to extend the moment even longer, she dared not move and feigned sleep until she felt him smile against her neck.

"I can tell you're awake, Bella." He told her as he traced circles on her chest over her heart. "You're heartbeat gives it away."

She smiled and sunk deeper in the covers with a moan, wanting nothing more than to just lay there for awhile basking in Edward's attention.

Turning on her back, she stretched her body out, letting her arms linger above her head momentarily before settling into a relaxed state once more. "Mmm, what time is it?" She asked groggily as she tried to bring the room into focus.

Edward's eyes briefly glanced towards the old fashioned alarm clock that sat on the nightstand. "Nearly 6:30." He answered and went back to languidly nuzzling her neck.

No wonder why the house was still so quiet, she thought. Everyone still had the good sense to be asleep. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but why are you waking me up so early?"

"So I can do this." He said before he covered her mouth with his own. They touched her hesitantly at first as if he was asking her permission but when he heard her pleasured response and her mouth opened to his; he plundered and delved.

He successfully willed the rise of venom away as his tongue tangled with hers, tasting instead the sweetness of vanilla and freesia mixed with the desire of her own arousal. The effect was devastating to his already frayed senses. Edward wanted to do this since yesterday when he saw her in the impossibly tight leather but when the night came, she had fallen asleep early, exhausted from the day's events, he could do nothing but watch her dream until now.

Bella felt his shoulder muscles bunch and strain underneath her hands as she gripped him; her body pleading for more. As if he heard her, his hand strayed towards the bottom of her camisole and rested there for a moment before cautiously slipping underneath to rest upon her bare torso. Her back arched upwards in silent communication, telling him with her body where she wanted his hand to go next.

Edward heard her silent plea and was powerful to resist such a seductive command. Slowly, his hand skated up, allowing himself to learn the contours of her flesh at a leisurely pace. She shifted slightly beneath him letting him know of her impatience. His hand stopped just underneath her breast giving her the opportunity to stop him if she so desired.

She tugged on his hair and moaned in response. He couldn't hold back any longer. He covered her breast, kneading it gently, still unsure of his own control. This was as new to him as it was to her. He found her desire furled nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. Bella whimpered in reaction as a rush of heat spread through her body and settled in her loins. Already she could feel the dampness in between her legs and pressed her thighs together to relieve the burning ache.

"Does that feel good, baby." He whispered huskily into her mouth. He didn't know where the sudden impulse came from to call her that; it just felt right in the heat of the moment.

"You have no idea." She practically purred her answer. Never before was she aware of her own sexuality or it's power than in this moment…here with Edward

He _had_ to see her. That was all there was to it. He removed his hand from the plump fullness of her breast. She groaned in protest at the loss until she saw what his intentions were. Swiftly, her camisole was gone; over her head and tossed aside. She didn't know nor did she care where it landed. All she cared about in this moment was the penetrating heat in Edward's eyes as he sucked in a harsh breath, finally seeing her flesh exposed and open to him. Bella felt like her whole body was blushing as she waited for him to say something.

"My God, you're perfect." His tone was awestruck.

He shifted her beneath him then, his arms effectively caging her. With a groan bordering on a growl, he took her pebbled nipple between his lips, swirling his tongue around the taut skin before taking the rose colored bud fully into his mouth, to suckle deeply.

Bella's hands fisted into his hair as she arched her chest into his mouth; begging him silently to take more of her. She brought her hands down to caress his bare back, kneading the straining muscles. Her head thrashed on the down pillow from the sheer pleasure of it all.

Edward lifted himself onto his elbows; his eyes nearly black with desire. Pushing her breasts together with his hands, he flicked his tongue alternately from one nipple to the other as he ground his pelvis into her thighs until they opened to cradle him against her.

No longer consciously aware of what her body was doing, Bella circled her pelvis against his hard length stroking her in between her thighs; her body instinctively seeking the ecstasy of release.

Edward stilled. The ache in his groin was bordering on pain and he reflexively rolled his hips into the sultry heat between Bella's legs. He watched with satisfaction as her eyes rolled back into her head with rapture. He could feel the dampness there already seeping through the cotton of her undergarments. The tangy honey smell of her essence was so intense he could almost taste it and nearly licked his lips in anticipation of doing so.

He looked at her with silent question in his eyes.

"Please." She whispered looking at him through lust hazed eyes, cupping his cheek with her hand.

And with that one word, six little letters; he was undone. He explored her mouth again as his hand strayed downward under the elastic of her panties until his hand covered her soft mound. He nearly came right then when his finger found her slick folds; soaked with her desire for him. Never had he felt so graced…so _privileged_…so in wonder of anyone or anything in his existence. She was _his_ and he was and _always_ would be hers.

He lavishly swirled his finger around her until she was soaked with her own juices. Slowly, he pushed his finger inside of her. He gave a primal groan as he felt her vaginal walls tighten around his index finger and imagined just what it would feel like to have another part of his body encased within those honeyed walls. Edward thrust his finger in and out as his thumb flicked back and forth against her clitoris. He swallowed her moans of pleasure greedily into his mouth as she writhed against him; grabbing at him with her delicate hands.

Bella was on fire. That was the only conclusion she could come to. Her body craved release, _needed_ it with an intensity so strong, it burned her entire body and it was all concentrated in one place. One finger became two as he brought her to soaring heights she had never felt before. She was glad his mouth was on hers. It was the only thing containing the screams of pleasure that threatened to escape.

Her body tightened. She was almost there…right on the verge of that elusive precipice; waiting to plunge into it's depths when he stopped. She nearly cried from the absence of his fingers as he slowly withdrew them.

Edward placed a soft kiss to the side of her sweaty brow.

"I'm not done with you yet, Miss Swan." He said into her ear before tugging on her lobe with his lips.

He trailed kisses down her body, halting only briefly to kiss her navel before continuing his gentle, provocative assault until he reached the ambrosia between her silken thighs. Nuzzling her, he inhaled her scent. _Heaven_.

Surely he couldn't be about to do that, was Bella's last sane thought before Edward spread her plump inner lips with his fingers and stroked her sensually with his tongue. Bella bit down on her knuckle to hold back her moans. Her other hand, with nowhere to go, fisted into the mattress and pulled at the sheets.

Edward lapped gently at first, letting her get used to the sensation of his tongue at the most intimate core of her. Nothing, with the exception of Bella's own blood, had ever tasted this divine. He had to have all of her. He licked, he suckled, he plunged. His tongue became an instrument for her pleasure alone; mimicking the actions that another part of his anatomy wanted so badly to do.

Bella tried to squirm but his elbows on either side of her hips locked her in place, preventing her from moving. She pushed herself towards him, giving him unlimited access…uninhibited permission to do what he wanted…how he wanted…where he wanted.

His lips fastened on her clit, suckling the little bud until Bella thought she would burst. Reduced to panting, she arched her back.._needing_…_wanting_.

While trapped in a prison of pleasure he didn't want to escape from, Edward was unconsciously thrusting and grinding himself into the mattress beneath him. The friction was wreaking havoc with his already fully engorged member. In his head, he imagined that it was Bella he was thrusting into instead but he had to wipe the vision away. He was so close to losing control as it was.

Bella felt the tell tale tightening of her body again and with one last hard thrust of his tongue, her body lifted off the bed as she simultaneously came. Edward licked it up, greedily sucking the nectar of her juices into his mouth.

Bella felt boneless. The intense fire in her body reduced to glowing embers. She was slick with sweat but she didn't care.

Unable to form any words to speak, Edward raised his head to gaze at her possessively…to watch the glow that his lovemaking put there. He was all too aware of the painful throbbing between his legs…the pressure that begged to be freed.

Bella was aware of it as well and she smiled seductively at him. Sitting up, she crawled towards him and kissed him on the mouth. She could taste herself on him.

"Sit back against the headboards." She ordered him, pushing him backwards with the palm of her hand, not ready to be finished quite yet. After what he gave her, she could do no less in return.

He looked at her curiously but did what she demanded. His penis was so hard it was resting vertically against his abdomen. Bella had never seen that part of a man's anatomy before (books and magazines didn't count) so she wasn't sure what to expect. Briefly she wondered at his largeness and about the physics of it fitting into what she imagined was her very small opening.

He watched her intensely wondering what she was going to do…how would she surprise him this time? His breathing grew harsher as she stared at him with her intense gaze. Bella's eyes widened as she saw it twitch, straining towards her…almost begging for her to touch it.

Hesitantly, she reached out towards it and slid her finger along the smooth, hard length, marveling at the way it pulsated under her touch. If possible, it seemed to grow larger and harder at her attention. Edward would have laughed at the way she jumped slightly at his reaction if he wasn't about to die from lust first.

Growing bolder, she moved closer and wrapped her hand around him stroking him slowly. She had never done this before but it seemed to come naturally to her.

"You're killing me Bella." Edward's voice was strained.

She halted the movement of her hand, not wanting to cause him pain.

"Don't stop. Dear God, don't _ever _stop." This time it was Edward's turn to beg. He needed her hands on him. How in the hell could he have ever thought to deny himself this? He was a fool.

"Turnabout is fair play." Bella said with a smirk and before Edward knew what she was going to do, Bella licked the head of his penis before taking him whole into the wet heat of her mouth. Any thoughts of modesty left her as soon as she wrapped her mouth around him.

With a groan, his eyes closed as he felt her tongue…felt the sucking of her mouth as she glided over him. For all of two seconds, he gave himself over to the sensations she was causing before his eyes snapped open in panic.

"Bella…wait…stop…the venom." His anxious disjointed words came out as he forced himself into a sitting position.

"It's okay, Edward." She whispered against his hard length, not willing to break the contact with his skin before even a brief moment. 'I'll stop before…you know."

Her mouth continued it's journey down his shaft as hands cupped his balls, caressing them. And he was lost in a red haze of lust. He couldn't stop her now…not even if he wanted to. It was too much and at the same time, not enough. Her mouth gave him the same attention he gave her only moments ago.

He gripped the headboard tightly as he bucked into her mouth. He wasn't going to last much longer. Instinctively she pumped him faster now, her strokes more sure in their movements. Growls and snarls of passion ripped from his throat no longer able to be silenced. It was maddening…the blissful torture slowly driving him in sane.

"Bella." He panted. "I can't hold…going to…_AHHH_!" He roared, arching his back nearly coming off the bead, parts of the headboard breaking off in his grasp as his seed burst forth like a geyser.

Bella had known enough to pull away at the last moment. She knew he would never forgive himself if he came anywhere close to her mouth although they had not consulted Carlisle about any venom that may or may not exist in his sperm. Her modesty, whatever was left of it anyway, was grateful for that.

Edward leaned back into the soft pillows, closing his eyes, feeling more content than he ever had in his entire life. Opening one eye, he watched her with a satisfied gleam as she climbed toward him looking endearingly demure. A blush stained her cheeks adding to the sexual glow that still adorned her.

Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, she studied him, gauging his reaction to what she just did. Was he angry at her? Angry at himself? Was he disgusted? "So how much trouble am I in?" She finally asked.

"Heaps." He answered teasingly and immediately regretted his answer when she turned away looking ashamed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him so she rested his head on his chest. He stroked her hair. "That was one of the most singularly amazing experiences I've ever had."

Bella looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest, hope in her eyes. "Really? Because I never… I mean I haven't…I didn't know…" She fumbled over her words.

He put his finger over her lips to hush her. "Please stop, you beautiful, silly girl. I've never either…as you already know but I can't even fathom that anything in the entire span of the universe could be better than what we just shared…with one exception."

"And what's that?"

"Our wedding night." He answered seriously. At her somewhat confused expression he explained. "Bella, there is nothing I want more than to make love to you…to finally lay claim to that last part of you that has been thus far elusive to me. But I am a man of my time and that dictates that we wait until we are married before that happens. Because of what we did here…today…I now know that is a possibility that it can happen without incident." _Without me killing you_, he silently added.

"We can still…umm…experiment though, right?" She smiled broadly at him.

"To channel my inner Emmett, I would say…hell yeah!" He laughed more carefree than he had in months.

"I heard that!" They both heard Emmett shout out to them.

* * *

Bella, who normally ate her Lucky Charms without a second thought, now stared at each differently shaped marshmallow drowning in milk as if they held the secrets to the universe. Only the faintest of smiles hovered on her lips…a smile that was hidden by the curtain of wet hair that was currently shielding her from Emmett's wide, knowing grin.

His elbows took up residence on the table directly in front of her as he leaned forward resting his chin on his laced together fingers. One glance revealed to her that he was _so_ not going to let this one go. She was actually surprised that he hadn't said anything yet. He seemed content to stare at her with that big goofy grin on his face.

Unable to take it any longer, Bella flicked a sodden purple horseshoe at him and laughed when it nailed him right in the center of his forehead.

"Aww, was that really necessary?" He asked wiping away the marshmallow but leaving a streak of purple across his head.

"You deserved it." Rosalie said coming up behind him and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Now let the poor girl eat her breakfast…she needs it after this morning's..._physical activities_." Rosalie's laughing comment prompted a high five from Emmett.

And that's what happens, folks, when you have the greatest orgasm…well…the _only_ orgasm of your entire life in a house filled with preternatural hearing vampires, Bella thought.

"So tell me Bella," Emmett started, eyeing the box of Lucky Charms. "Was it magically delicious?"

He's been hanging around Damon way too much, Bella thought to herself. "Maybe you should be asking Edward that question." Bella deadpanned with a wry smile to which, Emmett nearly collapsed in loud guffaws so violent he had to grip to the table for support.

"Is something amusing?" Edward asked walking into the kitchen fresh from his shower. The look he gave Bella was so filled liquid sex, she blushed to her toes and felt a familiar warmth at the apex of her thighs.

"Just Emmett being Emmett." Bella explained lightly not willing to go into detail though next time they wanted to explore their boundaries, she was going to suggest a more private venue. She considered herself lucky that Alice had the foresight to get Damon and Stefan out of the house for an impromptu grocery shopping expedition before they had heard her and Edward. Hence the Lucky Charms she was now eating.

Edward had a feeling he knew exactly what that meant. He and Bella hadn't exactly been the souls of discretion this morning but he couldn't figure out for the life of him why Emmett kept repeating the phrase "magically delicious" over and over again in his thoughts.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Bella asked Edward, who was looking at her cereal with a modicum of disgust.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly, ignoring Emmett's adolescent kissy faces. "I think Stefan will start to feel left out if you don't spend the day with him today, love." Stefan's thoughts did not go unnoticed by Edward the day before and he felt bad for the younger Salvatore brother. He would feel the same way were he in the same position.

"What will _you_ do?"

"Hmm, don't worry about me. I'll find something to occupy my time...like planning a special excursion just for the two of us." He nuzzled her ear seductively.

"Don't worry Bella. We can pick up some porno magazines in case Eddie needs some further instruction." Emmett chimed in.

* * *

Bella watched Stefan remove the white tarp covering to reveal a vintage Porsche. She didn't know her cars but recognized the unmistakable emblem on the hood of the car.

"Is it a requirement that all vampires drive really fast, really expensive cars?"

Stefan grinned. "When you've been around awhile money kind of builds up. Besides, why drive something that moves _slower_ than you can?"

"Of course." She mumbled under her breath.

"It was out of commission until recently. Elena's friend Matt helped me restore it."

"Caroline's boyfriend? Is he a vampire too?"

"Who, Matt? No…he's human."

"Does he know? About Caroline, you and Damon I mean."

"No. He's completely unaware about the existence of vampires."

Bella wondered how the blonde's boyfriend could be so completely unaware. She knew right off that something wasn't quite normal where Edward was concerned. But Stefan's kind were a lot different. They blended in much better with the humans around them. She was so lost in thought contemplating this that she hadn't realized that Stefan had opened the car door for her and was patiently waiting for her to get in.

"Sorry." She said getting into the small car. Stefan walked around the other side, got in and turned the engine on.

"Is Elena coming with us?" Bella asked him curiously.

"No. Today it's just you and me." He smiled, putting the car into gear and speeding off.

They drove for a while until he parked in front of a narrow trail that led upwards.

"We're going to hike the rest of the way." Stefan informed her as he pulled his backpack out of the small trunk. "Lunch." He added at her curious look at the bag.

"We're hiking?" Bella's expression was doubtful.

"I know it's not as grand as Foamhenge" He gave her a conspiratorial smile. "But there's a spot I want to show you."

As Bella discovered, it wasn't that long of a trek but it _was_ uphill. She only stumbled over a few times but Stefan was quick to catch her each time. When they reached the summit, they were surrounded by wildflowers and grass. It reminded her of the meadow back in Forks with one exception…a beautiful waterfall cascaded down on the next hill.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "How did you find it?"

"Actually, you did." He told her as he watched her look around in wonder.

"Come again?"

He chuckled at the memory. "One day…I'm not sure exactly how old you were…maybe about eleven or twelve. You just disappeared. Damon and I were frantic…searching everywhere where we thought you would be. Nothing. No Isabella. No one had seen you either. Then a few hours later…when it was just starting to get dark…there you come into the house…scraped knees…dirty dress…but you looked happy…serene even. After Damon and I got done hugging you when we knew you were alright and subsequently yelling at you after the scare you put us through, you told us where you had been. We never found out why you took off that day but you did show us this spot. Damon wasn't particularly impressed by it, by the way, but I think that had more to do with the fact that he didn't see what was so intriguing about the place that you had to put him through so much worry for it. But I liked it and had come here with you often."

In her mind, she could picture her and Stefan here; lounging on the grass and looking up at the sky. "We had picnics here."

"Yes. We did. And long talks too." Stefan remembered sitting with her, perched on a rock as he expressed his anger at their father…at his obvious favoritism and how he felt the weight of that almost as if he were the Salvatore heir and not Damon. He spoke about his fears of going to University and worried that he would not live up to their father's expectations. Isabella had listened to him patiently; always reassuring him that he was his own man and only needed to live up to the expectations he set for himself not what someone else deemed acceptable no matter whom it was.

He in turn listened to her go on about her favorite books and her dreams of one day writing one of her own. She never complained, however, about anything. Even when he knew she was sad, she would never say why; only encouraged him to speak of his own problems. He hadn't realized until now how truly selfish that was.

"So, you want to become a vampire, huh?" He asked her.

"Wow…you lead in with the heavy, don't you?"

He shrugged. "You don't deny it though."

"No." She shook her head. "It's what I want." Her jaw set hoping he wasn't going to try to talk her out of it.

"And you've thought about this? _All_ of it? The sacrifices you have to make…the people you'll leave behind?"

"Of course, I have." Bella responded angrily. "You're not _seriously_ trying to talk me out of this are you?"

"No." Stefan responded quickly. "I'm just trying to understand. Elena…well, while she hasn't come out and said it in so many words, I know she doesn't want this life. And I'm okay with that, really. More than okay with it, actually. I just want to know why _you_ do."

Bella paused and sat down amidst the wildflowers and peered off into the distance. She was trying to come up with the right words to explain it in a way it would make sense. She was relieved that he wasn't about to censure her for her decision. She had spent so much time trying to defend it already.

She shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand as she looked up him. He was still standing; his hands in his back pockets trying to look casual but she could tell he was anything but relaxed.

"To me…the bigger sacrifice would be being without _Edward_. He will remain seventeen forever and I will be trapped in this mortal coil of a human body…subject to all of it's flaws, diseases and whatnot." She shook her head realizing how utterly wrong that sounded. "It's not vanity. I'm not looking for the fountain of youth or anything like that. I just love Edward so much…one lifetime isn't enough. I want forever."

"And Edward…he's okay with this?"

She let out a derisive bark of laughter. "He fought against it tooth and nail from the very start."

"He's changed his mind though…at least it seems like he _has_."

"Yeah, he has. It wasn't that he didn't feel the same as me. Just the opposite…he though he felt more…so much so when he thought…well when he thought I was…_gone_…he went to the Volturi to plead for them to kill him." Bella sucked in a breath at the memory of Alice's fear when she had told her his plans. "And then when we came back and my health became an issue, he changed his mind. You'll have to ask him why exactly but I think it was because he finally realized what I always knew…one lifetime is not enough." She paused to take a deep breath, her brows furrowed in consternation. "And with danger constantly chasing me at every turn…well it's beginning to look like we wouldn't even get that much."

"Until he changed his mind."

Bella smiled softly. "Until he changed his mind." She affirmed.

Stefan took a moment to digest this information and all of it's implications, deciding to store it away for further dissection.

Their conversation took a lighter turn after that as they ate the lunch that Stefan prepared for them; neither one of them eager to discuss the grand elephant in the room of the spell that Bonnie was researching or what it would mean for her future.

The subject of Katherine was another topic not discussed, though Bella wanted to bring it up badly. She knew Damon's position on letting her see her but Stefan hadn't given his opinion on the matter. Bella could sense that Stefan was the more logical brother; not as overly protective as the elder Salvatore. Maybe it was because she and Stefan were of the same age. If she had any chance at all of seeing the crazy vampire ex, it would be through Stefan.

It was when they were packing up and he asked her what else she wanted to do that she brought it up.

"If there was _any_ way we could find out more information about this whole spell thing and what it means, would you do it?"

The question brought Stefan up short as he turned swiftly to her; his eyes locking with hers.

"What are you getting at?" He looked at her so suspiciously, it reminded her of the way Damon had looked at her when she broached the same thing but she refused to back down from this.

"Well…it seems to me the _one_ person that hasn't tried to get any answers is me…which is completely ridiculous when you think about it considering _I_ am the one that is most affected by this. And I think I know where I can get them."

"Where is that exactly?"

"Katherine."

"No. _Absolutely not_." He shook his head emphatically. "She'll kill you before you can take a breath."

Thankfully Bella had prepared herself for that argument. "She won't." When Stefan was about protest, she forged on. "Think about it logically for a moment…_please_. Katherine could have killed me back in Forks. She was close enough to take that photo you found. But I'm _still_ alive…which means for whatever reason, she does _not_ want me dead. _But_ she wants me for _something_. That much is obvious."

Stefan's jaw clenched. Bella's words did hold some truth. Katherine would have killed Bella without a second thought…God knew she hated her. "So you think that she needs you for something."

"Exactly. But she'll expect you and Damon to keep me away from her. We'll have the element of surprise on her hands."

"No. Katherine is cunning. She'll have prepared for every possible scenario. More than likely she'll feed you a pack of lies if you're lucky and if you're not lucky…she may not want to kill you but it won't prevent her from hurting you."

"Isn't it worth a shot at least?" Bella took Stefan's following silence as a good thing. "I won't get close to her, I promise."

Stefan sighed defeatedly. She had a point and it was a good one. Bella may get Katherine to say something…some grain of truth amongst all the lies. Against his better judgment and aware that Damon would go ballistic, he nodded his head. "Okay. Let's go see Katherine."


	38. The Kat and the Swan

The woods were getting darker and darker the further they advanced under the heavy shroud of trees. Bella couldn't help but feel like Gretel from the famous fairy tale and wondered if she should be laying down a trail of breadcrumbs. Only the gingerbread house was going to be a tomb and instead of a wicked old witch that would want to eat her, she would be face to face with a wicked old vampire that probably wouldn't mind taking a bite.

"So how much further, Hansel?" Bella asked as a she hugged her jacket closer to her chest to ward off the involuntary chill that was snaking it's way through her body.

Stefan smiled. "It does seem like we're in a Grimm fairy tale doesn't it?"

Bella snorted. Grim being the operative term.

"Actually, it's only about another ten minute walk from here." He nodded ahead.

Bella suppressed a groan. It felt like they had already been walking forever.

"Now remember." Stefan reminded her as he lifted a low lying branch for her to walk under. "We won't have the element of surprise for long. Katherine will recover quickly. Never lose sight of the fact that she is dangerous and not someone to take lightly."

Yeah, like she never faced a dangerous vampire before. "Don't worry. I'm an old pro."

He stopped and turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He needed her to understand the gravity of the situation. "I'm serious Bella. She's cunning and manipulative and won't think twice about hurting you even _if_ she doesn't want to kill you."

"She's a bitch...got it." Bella nodded her head. It was easier to be flippant than to give in to the fear that was beginning to take hold the closer they got. Part of her wanted to turn tail and run...forget she ever wanted to do this. But a bigger part of her _needed_ to do this.

"So have you thought about what you were going to say to her?" Stefan wanted a game plan first. He had no idea what Katherine's reaction was going to be.

"I don't suppose 'long time, no see' would work?"

"Hmm, probably not." He chuckled. "Whatever it is let me go in first, okay? If I think it's unsafe…any more than the usual anyway…I want you to leave. No matter what she says or does."

Well, that hardly seemed fair, Bella thought. He had taken her this far and suddenly he was issuing caveats.

"Bella?" He prompted when she didn't respond. "I'm serious." Stefan was obviously looking for her compliance.

Due to her very vivid imagination, Bella could come up with all sorts of varied scenarios. "What if she…?"

"No matter what." He interrupted her, his tone not allowing for any argument or debate. He was acquiescing too far already. He couldn't allow for any more concessions or compromises in this. Already, he could hear Damon's wrath falling on his head more than likely punctuated with a stake being rammed somewhere through a part of his anatomy. If something were to go wrong...Damon would never forgive him. Hell, he would never forgive himself.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So what you're telling me is this little requirement of yours is non-negotiable."

"Look…I'm sorry." Stefan shifted his weight and ran a hand through his already messy locks. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "I know I agreed to this but I'm just trying to minimize the risk."

"Sure…fine." She grumbled while inside her inner fiver year old was stomping her foot and crying 'no fair'. She really couldn't fault him for looking out for her. From what she understood, Katherine was a force of nature somewhere in between a level 5 tornado and a tsunami. At least he was willing to take her.

Stefan relaxed his shoulders a bit feeling more at ease with his decision and hope that Bella would stick to her word.

When they got to the entrance he put his finger over his lips to signal for her silence and she followed him down the dark, damp stairwell trying to tread lightly on her feet. She stayed out of view while Stefan walked forward.

Taking care not to get to close to the boundary of the tomb, Stefan saw that Katherine was already alert to his presence.

"Hello, Lover." Katherine tried to impart a seductive lure to her voice. It came out sounding hoarse and raspy.

Her hair hung lifeless, limp and tangled around her shoulders. Her pallor was gray against her emaciated and wrinkled skin. It was on the tip of Stefan's tongue to tell her that her outward appearance finally reflected the depraved ugliness that always lay underneath. But he wasn't here to taunt her.

"Katherine." He responded with a single tense nod of his head.

"I've missed you. Have you been out of town?" She asked, her expression deceivingly innocent.

"Maybe...maybe not." He could play this game too.

"Hmm, did my dull human doppelganger tell you we had a _very_ interesting chat while you were away?"

If she was hoping to surprise him with that; she failed. "Actually, Elena told me everything."

"Not _everything_, I imagine." She chuckled to herself as she played with the ends of her hair. Slinking over to the boundary line where she wasn't able to cross, she licked he dry, cracked lips and looked up at him. "I found out some rather interesting things. Turns out Elena is not so different from me than you thought."

Stefan wasn't going to let her get to him. He knew her too well...knew she would do whatever she could to drive a wedge in the name of suspicion between him and Elena.

"I didn't come to talk about Elena." His voice remained cold and distant. "I actually brought someone here who is very anxious to see you."

Katherine straightened her shoulders and cocked her head to one side at this revelation. She didn't look so sure of herself now.

Bella steeled herself under a thin veil of confidence for this confrontation and walked slowly forward, each step echoing loudly into her ears. Now more than ever she wished she could be more like Rosalie with her viperous tongue or even like Damon, spurting acerbic wit as easily as he breathed. Drawing upon those wishes, she stood taller and jutted her chin out in a defiant dare.

"Miss me?" Bella asked with a smug smile when she revealed herself. Show no fear, show no fear...Bella kept internally reminding herself.

Katherine's eyes widened at the newcomer and shifted swiftly to direct her glare at Stefan before she broke out in laughter.

"Oh, well done Stefan." She announced gleefully, clapping her hands together as she fought to recover quickly. Her manic tone reverberated throughout the stone walls. "And _dear, dear_ Isabella...still as freshly naive looking as ever...though you _are_ looking a bit peaked. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Never in her twisted thoughts had she thought Stefan would break so much out of character and actually bring Isabella here to face her. They must really be getting desperate to resort to such a tact. And Isabella, well the strain on her was not unnoticeable. It would be so easy to suck her dry and throw away the corpse for the vultures to find. But unfortunately, she needed the little waif.

Bella tried not to shrink under the weight of Katherine's assessing stare. It was cold and clinical; like she was cataloguing every weakness, no matter how carefully hidden, and storing it for future use.

"I feel perfectly fine." Bella told her although finally seeing Katherine up close and personal was starting to cause a migraine to form. She tried valiantly not to let it show. "You, however, are another story." Bella's face displayed nothing but contempt and her voice was filled with a bravery she didn't feel.

Katherine, being the vain creature that she was, did not appreciate the reference to her decrepit state. "The kitten has grown a few claws, I see. Good, I do so _love_ a challenge."

"Not much of one...considering you're trapped and I'm not." Bella retorted. Her come backs were more certain now as she started to fit more comfortably into this role she was playing. She didn't delude herself that her false courage would leave her the moment Katherine was no longer secured by a compulsion.

"But you _are_ trapped." Katherine reminded her. "A prisoner in your own body...of your own _mind_. Even now, I can see the evidence written all over your face. You're _dying_ m'dear..._again_." She emphasized with a grim smile. "Only this time you won't come back."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Stefan announced smugly.

"Let me guess...you think your little witch friend can break the spell. Even if she can, there is so much more you don't know."

"Would you tell me if I asked?" Stefan hated this...hated the desperate plea in his voice. He wanted nothing more than to stake her through her cold, black heart and be done with it. Only, the answers she held prevented that. And she knew it.

"Elena knew the drill. She came here with blood. What do _you_ have? Are you offering yourself?" She let her gaze roam over him and licked her lips again. Laughed when she saw him stiffen.

Stefan withdrew a small vial of blood from his pocket and threw it to her. "You might get more if you prove useful." He said as he watched her greedily suck down on the glass tube until every drop was gone.

The look she gave him when she was through was so feral, he nearly took a step back. "You're getting cheap, Stefan." She rasped. "What was that anyway...deer...bunny..._squirrel_?" Katherine sneered and sniffed towards Bella. "I like it straight from the source. No wonder that nomad I sent after you couldn't help himself. I doubt the redhead could have resisted either. You _do_ smell delicious."

Bella, who was listening to the verbal tennis match, stiffened; her mind working furiously as she put the pieces together. Nomad and redhead? Did she mean James and Victoria? Sudden rage enveloped her. All this time Edward had unnecessarily blamed himself for that...for James' assault on her...Victoria's stalking her when this whole time it had been the work of Katherine.

"You bitch! Why?" Her body was shaking with fury as her legs propelled her forward. Her hands which hung clenched at her sides wanted nothing more than to attack.

Stefan had to hold her back...keep her from crossing over the invisible line that would put her directly in Katherine's line of fire.

Katherine laughed in her face. It was a cruel, mocking laugh that twisted Bella's insides into knots. It was a laugh she recognized well as her head started to pound. Stefan, not trusting this situation he thought he had prepared for, took a protective stance in front of Bella.

"It's time to go." He told her securing her wrist in his grasp. He knew this would be a wasted effort.

Bella wrenched out of his grasp, her eyes on Katherine. "I want to know why. Why would you send them after me?"

"Well, _duh_." Katherine rolled her eyes. "They _were_ supposed to deliver you to me. That obviously didn't work out that well. Who knew you had cold ones of your own to complicate matters? That wasn't very nice of you, by the way." She chastised before turning her direct gaze at Stefan. "You can thank your brothers though for doing such a commendable job on bringing you back"

"You _wanted_ us to find her?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"No not really." Katherine conceded. "But I will admit, it didn't matter how she got here just as long as she did."

"Which begs the question, why?" Stefan's jaw clenched.

"Perhaps I only wanted to reunite you...make up for past mistakes...yadda, yadda, yadda." Her sly smile never left her face.

"Why didn't you just do it yourself then?" Bella asked. "You _were_ in Forks, weren't you?" She accused.

"Because Katherine doesn't like to get her hands dirty if she can help it._"_

"It worked like a charm in 1864." She chuckled at her own joke. "It's too bad you haven't figured _that_ part out yet."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked her. It was obvious that Katherine was implying a hidden meaning to her words.

"Come closer and I may tell you." She whispered. "_Or_...I may not."

Stefan laughed coldly. "She compelled Damon and I to fight that night, isn't that _right,_ Katherine?"

"Oh, Bravo! Someone's been doing their homework, I see. It was perfect too. Predictable as ever. Isabella, the peacemaker, rushing into the middle. I couldn't have planned it better myself. Oh wait...I _did_ plan it." She chuckled maliciously.

"You're sick." Stefan told her, his lips curled in absolute revulsion at the woman he had once thought he loved. "The fact that you're so eager to admit it makes you even more demented than I previously thought."

"_Me_? _Sick_?" She laughed incredulously. "Yours and Damon's devotion to her was disgusting bordering on incestuous. Really, Stefan, people were starting to talk. I _had_ to do something. It was embarrassing."

"You're a liar." Stefan said with a disgusted sneer. Now she was just talking in riddles. He expected nothing else really. "C'mon Bella, we're done here." He pulled Bella towards the entryway wanting nothing more than to get far away from Katherine's poisonous lies.

Katherine couldn't help but deliver a parting shot, however. "Oh by the way, Bella...good luck on that cure...the nomads weren't the _only_ ones interested in finding you."

Bella stopped and turned back towards the old vampire. "What do you mean?"

"She's just trying to confuse us, Bella. Pay no attention to her."

"That's right Bella, pay no attention to me." Katherine waved her hand dismissively and shrugged. "After all, what _do_ I know? _I'm_ trapped in a tomb. By the way have you read any good prophecies lately?" She shouted after their retreating forms.

Bella wanted to turn around and go back after that parting shot but Stefan was adamant about leaving.

"It's just her way of drawing you back in. _That's_ how she works." Srefan said as he led her up the stairs.

"Then why haven't you killed her yet. She obviously lies more than she tells the truth. How much value can she have if you never know what she's handing you?"

The question brought him up short and he knew right away his answer wouldn't satisfy. There were so many times he could have done it and so many times he should have. Both he and Damon had so many opportunities and each and every time she had stopped them with just a few well timed words. He knew she was playing them all; letting valuable information slip just as the point of her impending death.

Stefan sighed. "She knows more than she is telling and even though she laces lies with the truth, we have done well with sifting through her innuendos. _Believe_ me, no one more than I wants her dead but with everything going on, it's just too risky."

"So basically, she's worth more alive than dead."

"For now anyway." He agreed.

Bella was never so glad to breathe in fresh air in her life until she got out of that dank hole in the ground. There was somethng that Katherine was trying to tell her, she was sure of it. Why else would she taunt her with words of prophecies? Now that she knew her way to the tomb, she might have to make it a point to visit it again...solo this time.


	39. Good News and Bad News

"Of all the _stupid_...God Damn...Aagghh!" Damon growled as he paced the floor almost bumping into Edward who, just as frustrated and anxious was busy making his own pace marks. "Do _you_ mind? This _my_ rug I'm currently wearing tracks in. Find somewhere else to pace."

Alice had enough of watching the two of them stalk back and forth like predators without prey, both of them growling under their breath ever since she told them of her vision of Stefan taking Bella to the tomb to see Katherine. "Would you just stop! She's _fine._ Perfectly safe. I promise."

"That's not the point, Little Miss Psychic Friends Network. He _knows_ how conniving and dangerous she is but Stefan took her there anyway. _Anything_ could have happened."

"Ugh." Alice threw her hands up in frustration. "But _nothing_ did. It would have, had you stormed out of here like an insane hothead like you were going to do."

"Are you positive she's okay, Alice?" Edward asked worriedly. He didn't know much about this Katherine woman and even if she was compelled or whatever to stay locked in a tomb but he knew enough that when Damon was worried...he was worried. It nearly took all of his siblings strength to hold them both back from rushing off. Even Alice's warning that the particular outcome of that scenario would be disasterous barely swayed him.

"Well, Katherine didn't hurt her if that's what you mean." _She's unharmed, Edward. I swear._

"I think you all underestimate Bella." Rosalie cut in giving her perfectly maincured hands more attention than she was the actual conversation going on around her. She was bored and this conversation was getting tedious. "Even _I_ will concede that for a human, she has remained remarkably resilient. You all need to trust her more."

"Yeah, okay Blondie. I'll try to remember that the next time she passes out in my arms or nearly gets mauled by a werewolf...oh _excuse me_...a _shapeshifter_."

"Rosalie's right." Jasper said. "And if I know Bella, she would've found her way to see Katherine one way or another, if she was determined enough. Wouldn't you rather she did it with Stefan as an escort than venturing there on her own?"

"She would've never found it on her own." Damon informed them with nothing but absolute certainty in his tone. "It's so deep in the woods and very hard to see."

Both Alice and Jasper knew better. It was Bella, after all, that managed to trick the both of them in Phoenix in order to confront James. Alice still felt guilt over it for not being able to see that.

"Someone's coming. I just heard a car door slam." Alice said wide-eyed.

Damon stalked down the foyer and out the door eager to get away and have something else to concentrate on other than the all encompassing fear and anger he was feeling now. He jumped off the porch in a graceful pounce to stand right in front of the visitor.

"Ric! A musty box. Just what I _always_ wanted." Damon said noticing right away the large cardboard box that Ric was struggling with. "Really, you shouldn't have."

"No, you dumb ass. Elena and Bonnie told me to meet them here with Isobel's research." He balanced his knee under the box to keep it from falling over. "You know a little help wouldn't hurt." He panted with exertion.

"Oops sorry." Damon grabbed the box with flourish, holding it easily with one hand. "Maybe you should renew that gym membership, eh? Getting a little weak limbed there. What would Jenna say?"

"I've had no complaints." Ric craned his neck to look behind Damon. "Huh, I guess they're not here yet."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You're observation skills never cease to amaze me. Now tell me, what are those two girls up to now."

Ric shrugged. "No idea. I thought maybe you might be able to tell me."

"Nope no clue." Damon said distractedly as he peered over Ric's shoulder waiting anxiously to see Stefan's car drive up.

Ric noticed his friend seemed a little off. Damon kept glancing up the road with a worried frown on his features.

"Hey, what's up dude. You okay? Cause whenever you start to worry, I expect the apocalypse not too far behind."

Damon tried to offer a reassuring smile but failed miserably. "Not really." He sighed, answering Ric's question. "C'mon let's go into the house...have a stiff drink. You're going to need it."

Ric followed Damon inside not liking the feeling of doom and gloom that had begun to settle over him. Something was _way_ off. He knew Damon and Stefan went away for a few days but he had no idea why. He didn't like being kept in the dark and now Elena and Bonnie were calling him with cryptic messages regarding Isobel's old research and Damon was acting strange...well _stranger_ than usual. He wasn't a chemistry teacher but even he knew this was a potentially combustible situation.

What he saw upon entering the boarding house, however, was something he never in a million years would have anticipated.

"Whoa!" He stopped short; his eyes darting nervously over the inhabitants taking up space in the great room. "Is there a vampire convention in town and nobody told me?"

In truth, he was debating on turning tail and running for the vervain and stakes he kept in the trunk of his car if he thought that would actually work.

Damon whirled on him. "You _know_ what they are?" Damon, who prided himself on being the least shockable was exactly that...shocked...at his friend's revelation. How did Ric know right away what they were and not him. Frankly, it wounded his pride.

Ric scoffed. "Of course I do. _Slayer_" He pointed to himself. "Remember?"

"Yeah okay Buffy. But stakes don't work on these kind."

"I know. Which is why I steer clear. So what _are_ they doing here, exactly?"

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." Carlisle informed him as he swiftly dispensed with the introductions. "Don't worry. We mean no harm." He added when he saw the newcomer was swallowing convulsively as his gaze darted nervously over them. "We came with Bella."

"It's ah...err...nice to meet you?" He shot a confused glare at Damon. "Who the _hell_ is Bella?"

Damon put the box down, coughing and waving at the dust cloud that rose from it. Shoving a drink into Ric's hand, he waited with twisted humor until Ric took a swig before he answered. "My sister."

Amber liquid sprayed from Ric's mouth as he began to cough. "_Excuse_ me? Your _what_?" He asked as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. "I _know_ there has to be a punch line in there somewhere."

"Ric...buddy..." He placed his arm over his friend's shoulder an guided him to the couch. "You have to learn how to keep up. You're falling seriously behind the eight ball."

"_Sister? Really_?" He squeaked a few octaves higher than his normal baritone voice before he took another swig of bourbon. Damon was right. He did need it.

"Yup. _Human_ sister." Damon added pointedy. "And right now I am waiting for my idiot brother to bring her back after visiting Katherine."

Ric's head was reeling. "Human sister? How is that _even_ possible? And if that's the case, why the _hell_ would Stefan bring her to Katherine of all people?"

"_Exactly_ what I've been asking myself. Apparently, Stefan has this thing about people making their own choices." Damon rolled his eyes. "And blah, blah, blah."

"And where do these guys fit into all of this?" Ric whispered to Damon.

Jasper jumped down from the balcony to stand directly in front of Ric, who jumped back a few steps. "We can hear you, you know." He smirked at Ric.

"Yeah, uh thanks. I kind of got that."_ I wonder how dangerous they are? Do they know Isobel. God, I hope they're not with the Orginals. To quote Damon, that would seriously suck._

"No we don't know Isobel and we're not with the Originals. You're wondering if we're dangerous and I can tell you...we're not...to you anyway. Not unless there is a reason." Edward told him.

"How did you _do_ that?" Ric looked at Damon and pointed at Edward. "How did he do that?"

"Yeah, uh...about that. Eddie here can read minds."

"Well that's just _fucking_ great." Ric put his hands on his hips. "Are there _anymore_ surprises you'd like to hit me with while I'm here? And are you sure the mindreader isn't really a long lost brother. He looks awfully broody. He could be Stafan's twin."

"Just calm down. We'll explain everything. When did Elena and Bonnie say they'd be here."

Ric sat down, careful not to sit too close to the very large vampire that was grinning at him goofily and put his hands through his hair before finally leaning back and clasping his hansds behind his neck and emitting a sigh. "They didn't but I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"In about ten miuntes to be exact." Alice said. "Stefan and Bella won't be to far behind them."

Ric turned his head towards Alice. "Wait, don't tell me...you're psychic." He was suddenly exhausted.

Alice beamed a smile at him in an answer.

Esme felt bad for this friend of Damon's and approached him with nothing but motherly kindness in her eyes. "I realize it's a lot to take in and Damon really should've warned you." she sent an admonishing look Damons way. "But although we are vampires, we are not your enemy. We are only here to help Bella, who is like a daughter to me. Soon to be my daughter-in-law, actually." She said with a small smile. "We only recently came by the knowledge that Bella...well...she's Damon and Stefan's reincarnated sister."

"Okay...wow." Ric said flabbergasted. His brow's drew together in consternation. "How does that _even_ work? I mean I didn't even know you had a sister."

"It wasn't exactly public knowledge...in this century anyway." Damon said bluntly. "Isabella...well...we were all very close. Katherine hated that and wanted us all to herself. She wanted to get rid of Isabella any way she could so Emily Bennett gave Isabella a charm with a witchy-woo-woo spell on it...kind of like your ring." He pointed to the garish ring that Ric wore on his hand. "Katherine had another witch do some sort of witchy-woo-woo spell to alter the original spell so when Isabella..._died_...she would come back many years later instead of right away. Now to save Isabella from the effects of that spell, Bonnie has do to another witchy-woo-woo spell."

"That's alot of witchy-woo-woo's." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Say that ten times fast."

Ris sat up straighter rubbing his hands together. "So is this where Isobel's research comes in?"

Damon shrugged and lifted his glass to his lips. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Just who is this Isobel?" Rosalie asked, her eyes narrowed.

"My ex-wife, also a vampire."

"Elena's biological mother, also a vampire."

Ric and Damon answered at the same time.

"Whoa! How is that even possible?" Jasper asked, thoroughly confused.

"Listen close kids. This is where it get all General Hospital in a Dark Shadows sort of way." Damon announced. "Isobel was..._is_...Katherine's great, however many time over, grandaughter. She is also Elena's biological mother. She got pregant with Elena when she was sixteen by John Gilbert...that rat bastard." He scowled. "She gave Elena up to John Gilbert's brother, Grayson and his wife, Miranda. Years later, she met Ric here...couldn't resist his _manly_ charms and married him. She became obsessed with vampires...did all this research and found moi. I took pity on her...turned her...Ric thought she died...she didn't... obviously...and here we are. Oh and just as an added bonus, Ric, my main man is now dating Elena's Aunt Jenna, Miranda's sister, who currently happens to be her legal guardian."

"Dude...that is seriously _fucked_ up." Emmett said. "So Katherine is also Elena's great, great, whatever grandma? And _you_, you sly dog," He got up and slapped Damon on the back. "Slept with _all_ generations?"

"Just two generations." Damon corrected. I'm still working on three, he added silently. It was one he intended to be the last.

"I'm sorry I asked." Rosalie said rubbing her forehead.

"Damon! Ric!" Elena called out as she walked into the house. Bonnie followed nervously behind her. Jasper picked up right away on the witch's mood and gave her a concerned look. She took one glance at him and turned away refusing to meet his eyes as she gulped.

"Something's off." Jasper whispered to Edward.

"I know. I'm trying but her thoughts are too jumbled for me to get a clear reading."

"Right on time." Alice said looking at her watch.

"I still have to get used to that." Elena grinned at her. "Where's Stefan and Bella?" She asked when she noticed that they were the only two not in the room. "Are they still out?"

"Yup...over the river and through the woods to great, great, great, great Grandma's house they went." Damon uttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"They went to see Katherine?" Elena asked nervously. She hoped Katherine would say nothing about their conversation...about her nonverbal admission that she may have feelings for Damon too. Elena shook it off. Even if she did, Stefan wouldn't believe her. She caught Edward looking at her curiously. Shit! He could read her mind, damnit.

Edward gave Elena a small knowing smile. Her eyes silently pleaded with him for silence and in return he nodded almost imperceptively. It wasn't his place to say anything. He knew the girl's confusion and felt for her, though he was unfamiliar with the concept of loving two people at the same time. Bella would always be it for him. A small part of him wondered, though, if Bella had felt this way between him and that mongrel Jacob. He had been gone a long time...long enough for her to develop feelings for someone else...especially when that someone helped picked up the shattered pieces that he left behind. He would ask her about that at another time.

"They went to see Katherine." Damon confirmed with a disgusted tilt to his lips.

"Why would they do that?"

Damon quirked his eyebrow at Elena and gave her a leveling look. "Why, indeed."

Elena gulped at Damon's knowing look. She knew why now because it was exactly what she would have done...exactly what she did do.

"So guys." Ric interrupted. "I brought the box, now what?"

Bonnie went over to the box stockpiled to the brim with spiral notebooks and folders and began to hand out pieces to each of them. "While we wait for Stefan and Bella to get here, we can go through these."

"And just what _exactly_ are we looking for?" Carlisle asked when she placed a notebook in his hand.

"Any reference to a phoenix or a swan...or both."

"Why?" Edward asked her as he thumbed through a folder.

"Because Bella is the answer to an unknown question."

"What does that _even_ mean?" Damon asked.

"It means that all is not as it seems."

"Well, thanks for clearing _that_ up, Willow."

Stefan and Bella chose that moment to walk in the door. When Edward saw Bella rubbing her temples, he blurred over to her, eager to hold her in his arms to make sure she was safe.

"I was so worried." He breathed into her hair. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She offered him a tight smile. "Just a small headache. That's all."

"How could you be so _irresponsible_?" Damon yelled at Stefan, all thoughts of notebooks and mythical birds forgotten. "Of _all_ places to take her...you chose to bring her to Katherine like a damn lamb for the slaughter!"

"She was perfectly safe." Stefan said defiantly. "It was her decision to make."

Damon scoffed. "So did you find out anything relevant that you had to risk her life for it?"

"Actually, we did." Bella said looking at Edward chewing on her bottom lip. "It wasn't your fault." She told him. "James, Victoria...you were never to blame for that."

"What are you talking about, love?"

"It was Katherine. She's the one that sent them after me. It was never about you...never about a challenge to best you."

"Wait!" Damon interjected. "Are you saying _Katherine_ sent those cold ones to kill you?" He spoke through clenched teeth to keep himself from screaming in rage.

"No. She sent them to _deliver_ me to her. Things got out of hand. They never expected Edward and his family to get in the way and Katherine...well...she didn't think that James wouldn't have been able to resist the smell of my blood."

"I'm going to kill her!" Damon said running towards the door but Stefan got in his way and grabbed him by his shirt. "Get out of my way Stefan!"

"No!"

"Let go of me or so help me God..."

"We _need_ her alive. She's _part_ of this...she knows more."

"You're deluding yourself if you think for one minute she will tell you the truth about anything now."

"We can _use_ her Damon. Klaus wants her too. We can use her as a bargaining chip."

Damon relaxed enough in Stefan's grip that he let him go. The idea had some merit, Damon thought. They could play them both. It might work.

"What does Katherine want with Bella?" Jasper asked.

"We don't know. She was elusive about the reason."

"That doesn't surprise me." Elena mumbled under her breath.

"Guys, stop." Bonnie looked at the two brothers still locked in a battle with their eyeballs. Now that Bella was back they could get down to the business at hand. Now that she seemed to have everyones attention, she was suddenly struck mute. How the hell was she going to tell them?

"What is it, Bonnie?" Bella asked her, noticing the witch's composure faltering.

Edward stiffened beside her, unconsciously holding onto Bella a little tighter. The witch was nervously questioning herself and her abilities to impart whatever she was going to reveal.

"I...well...I have some good news and some bad news." She stated solemnly looking over everyone with undisguised caution. "Just wait until I finish before you all freak out, okay?"

"Oh for _heavens_ sake, enough with the disclaimers. Just spit it out already." Damon told her.

"Okay." She said mentally preparing herself. "The good news is I figured out the spell to save you, Bella." A collective sigh of relief went around the room. She closed her eyes. "I'm not finished yet."

"And the bad news?" Bella asked her.

"The bad news is you're going to have to die before it can work."


	40. The Swan Prophecy

A/N - Thanks for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. This one is hopefully just as exciting.

* * *

_"The bad news is you're going to have to die before it can work."_

Before Bonnie could take an breath and continue the great room erupted into a cacophony of protestations, denials and even a few growls and snarls were thrown in for good measure.

"Stop!" Bonnie screamed out; her powerful voice raising decibels over the room, cabinets opened and shut with loud slams, lights turned on and off in frantic disarray. When everyone sat silent again, she inhaled deeply. "I thought I said _not_ to freak out until I was finished."

"You _were_ finished." Damon said.

"No I wasn't." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest.

"There was a pause. Anyone else hear a pause? Emmett?"

Emmett nodded. "I heard a pause."

Damon gave Bonnie a smug look. "See even Bluto agrees. There was a definite pause."

"Oh forget about the pause." She grumbled underneath her breath about sounding like a freakin' Seinfeld episode. "Anyway, there is some more good news." Damon raised his hand. "What Damon?" She asked him through gritted teeth, clearly frustrated.

"You said there was good news and bad news."

"I did." She confirmed.

"Well _shouldn't_ you have said there's good news, bad news and more good news?" He smirked at her.

Bonnie growled in frustration..she actually growled. "Listen Mr. Let Me Care More About Semantics Than the Matter at Hand...can I finish here?"

"Ouch...she just nicknamed me. Only I'm allowed to issue nicknames and for the record, the whole point of nicknames is they're supposed to be short."

"Damon. Enough." Elena cut in. "Let Bonnie speak."

"Thank you Elena. Now where was I before I was so _rudely_ interrupted?" She shot an annoyed look at Damon.

"You were about to impart some more _'good'_ news."

"Oh yes. Well for the spell to work, Bella has to be dead or at least her body functions have to be slowed to the point of death to allow the spell to do it's magic..._but_..." she added quickly before anyone could flip out again. "I figured out a loophole."

"A loophole to _death_? Isn't that what we call vampirism?" Jasper asked with a quirk to his brow. "I thought we can't turn her yet?" He gave a questioning look to Alice who shrugged her shoulders.

"You're right Jasper, we can't" Bonnie told him. "_However,_ I have a potion that mimicks the effects of death. It slows down all body and brain functions to nearly a complete stop without completely halting them therby giving the illusion of death so real that even a medical doctor would be fooled."

"Like Romeo and Juliet." Bella murmered feeling a shiver work it's way through her.

"Exactly!" Bonnie said excited that someone figured it out. "It's actually called the Sleeping Beauty Draught."

"No. No way." Edward shook his head emphatically.

"Surprisingly, I have to agree with Sparkle Pants. Have you ever _even_ done this before Bonnie? How do we know that this hocus pocus potion will not _actually_ kill her if even a doctor won't be able to tell?"

"It was Emily's recipe."

"We're not exactly making chocolate cake here." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Wait a sec." Bella interrupted. "Shouldn't this be _my_ decision?" She asked to no one in particular. "I am the one that would be drinking it after all."

"Bella, love, we don't want there to be any mistakes. I know nothing about this tincture and..."

"May I see the list of ingredients, Bonnie?" Carlisle interrupted what he knew was going to be the beginning of a battle of wills between his son and his fiance.

Bonnie nodded and dug into her purse for the scrap of paper where she wrote down the list.

"Hmm, root of asphodel, infusion of wormwood, valerian root, black cohosh, motherwort, datura. This is a very powerful list of herbs. Mixed in the wrong measurements, it can be very dangerous." He warned.

"What is the antidote?" Stefan asked.

"I don't...I mean I'm not sure if there actually _is_ one." Oh, if only she were better prepared, she chastised herself.

"So it's just supposed to _wear_ off...just like that?" Damon snapped his fingers. "_Newsflash,_ Judgey...Sleeping Beauty slept for _one hundred years_. We are not working on that kind of time line here."

"I _know_." Bonnie admitted and turned to Bella. "Bella? It's _your_ choice after all."

"If I _don't_ do this, I could die, right?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Carlisle, do you think it is possible to come up with an antidote?" Bella asked him.

"Well, I can always give you a shot of adrenaline if I can get a hold of some. It would be a lot easier if we were back in Forks but perhaps I can use my medical credentials here."

"Or Damon can compel someone." Elena said. She wasn't big on the whole compulsion thing but it did have it's advantages.

"Bella, _please_." Edward pleaded with her. "Don't do this."

"It's okay, Edward. I got this." She gripped his hand and turned her attention to the witch. "Bonnie, I'm going to need to think seriously on this. Can I get back to you in the morning?"

Bonnie smiled. "Of course, Bella. It _is_ a big decision and I know that you don't know me well enough to trust me yet."

"Oh Bonnie, it's not a matter of trust. I _do_ trust you...really."

"_Big_ mis-take." Damon chimed in punctuating each syllable.

Bella ignored him and continued. "I just need to weigh my options...which there aren't _many_, I know, but still..."

"No biggie Bella. I get it." Bonnie tried to assure her.

"Thank you though. It means a alot that you went to all this trouble for me."

"There is one more thing that is needed for the spell and I'm afraid you're not going to like it."

"That's a new one." Damon said sarcstically. "Cause I just _love_ everything you said so far."

"What is it Bonnie? What do you need?" Stefan asked her trying to make her more comfortable. He had a feeling whatever she was going to say next was not going to be good.

"In order to complete the spell, the body of the original Isabella Salvatore is necessary." She cringed and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable reaction.

Stefan and Damon both looked at each other in horror; their already pale features turning chalk white.

"NO WAY IN _HELL_!" Damon shouted, jumping up from his sitting position. The very idea appalled him and that was saying something. Not only did he not want to see that, he didn't want Bella to see it either.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure Bonnie?" Stefan questioned her, not liking the idea as much as his brother. It felt like a sacreligious act but beyond that...to dig up her grave...see what was left of her desomposed body..._that_ would give him nightmares for many nights to come.

"Are you _fucking_ crazy, Stefan? I am _not_ doing it. There is no way I will agree to such a thing."

"We may not have a choice."

"You _don't_ have a choice." Bonnie told them. "I know it's gross..._believe_ me, I don't have the desire to see a rotted corpse any more than you do but..."

"It's not just any rotted corpse. It's my sister's body. It's wrong."

"We'll put it back."

"As if that makes it okay to go digging on concecrated ground. And what about Bella...do you think _she_ wants to see herself like that? Have you even considered what that would do to her?"

"Damon, it's fine. I can handle it." Bella said even though a small voice inside her head spoke otherwise. It was one thing to come face to face with vampires and other supernatural beings but to see what was left of your human remains after over a century? The thought made her more than a little ill.

"No, you _think_ you can handle it. Big difference."

"Bella will be fine." Alice told them as she winked at Bella. It would be tough but she knew her friend would prevail, just as she always had.

"Why? Because you've _seen_ it?" Damon scathed.

"Actually, yes. Jasper and Emmett will dig it up if it bothers you so much. Edward, I think it's best if you don't see it either. It seems _you'll_ be more affected by it than Bella." She warned him.

"Umm guys" Ric spoke up. "I hate to interrupt this _truly_ touching moment but Bonnie, is this what you were looking for?" Ric who was listening to the conversation with only one ear albeit a _very_ interested one, had instead been looking through one of Isobel's old books. He handed it over to Bonnie, whose eyes widened at the large, boldly colored swan emblem on the top of the page.

"_What_ is that?" Elena asked looking over her friends shoulder.

"This is it!' Bonnie exclaimed excitedly. "_This_ is what I've been looking for. Bella this confirms all along what I've been thinking."

"And what is _that_ exactly?" Bella asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"None of this was a mistake. You are part of a prophecy. Hell, you _are_ the prophecy. The Swan prophecy!"

"What the _fuck_?" Damon blurred over next to Elena and grabbed the book from Bonnie. His eyes darted quickly over the words; a frown marred his features. "What the _hell_ kind of bullshit is this?" He threw the book down, wanting to stalk off...do something..._anything_ but talk about death, death and more death especially if it was the death of his sister.

Elena picked the picked the book up off the floor and cast an exasperated book in Damon's direction. She flipped through the pages until she found the right one and began to read.

"It says here that the earth will see the birth of a special girl child; one who had died and came back to life in the same form. However, she will exist with a foothold in two different worlds; dark and light, past and present, natural and mystical, water and fire. As the Phoenix, she will be destroyed and born by fire. As the Swan, she will rise, forged in ice.

It is said that she will be called upon to maintain the balance that is threatened to be disrupted. It is only she that can be the destroyer of the man creature; he who is neither dead nor alive, a creature with both fangs and fur. Those who are inherently good will be drawn by her inner beauty and strength to protect her, while those that are inherently evil will seek to destroy her; the beautiful savior.

Should she die before her task is complete, the world will be plunged into one thousand years of darkness, blood and death wrought by the man creature and his minions. The death of the Swan will be..." Elena turned over the page. "...and that's where it ends." She looked up. "Okay, I really hope I am not the only one that's confused as hell."

"I think you pretty much speak for all of us." Stefan told her looking just as perturbed as Elena felt.

"Can I see that?" Bella asked holding her hand out.

Elena shrugged and handed her the book. "Go for it."

Bella scanned the words trying to make sense of the rather cryptic message written on the pages. The words were sloppily written; almost as if the writer were in a great hurry to get them down on paper. It was the sentence that wasn't finished that caused the most worry.

"So, if this is to be believed..."

"It's not." Damon said bluntly.

Bella cleared her throat and continued. "If this is to be believed...I am supposed to kill some sort of undead furry, teethy creature or we're pretty much all doomed." She met the gaze of everyone in the room. "So what the hell is this thing and how the hell am I supposed to kill it?"

"You're speaking as if Isobel can be trusted." Damon told her. "I can tell you from personal experience she can't. I am willing to bet copius amounts of money that this is all bullshit."

"Damon's right." Stefan told her. "This whole thing is probably alot of nonsense conceived to throw us off."

Ric shook his head. "I really don't think so. Isobel may be a few beers short of a six pack and definitely a few steps below Mommy Dearest but if there was one thing she took seriously, it was her research. So Damon, I will take that bet." He looked at his friend seriously.

"Has anyone ever _even_ seen this thing that the 'prophecy' talks about?" Edward asked.

Everyone shook their head "no".

"It almost sounds like this creature is described as some sort of Were Vamp animal." Jasper said deep in thought, his mind cojuring an image that brought a snarl to Edward's lips. "Sorry bro."

* * *

Impeccably dressed without a wrinkle to his fifteen hundred dollar suit, the man looked more like he just stepped off a luxury cruise ship or a yacht than the dank bowels of the freightliner he just came from. Glad to finally have his feet back on solid ground, he held out his hand to a young caramel colored woman who followed him onto the dock while men unloaded various cargo crates from the ship.

Veiled under the cover of descending night, the crew worked diligently under their master's command, well aware of the consequences should any of them be lax in fulfilling his every demand.

"It's good to get back onto solid ground, isn't my pet?" The timbre of his voice held only the slightest hint of an Eastern European accent.

"Oh, I don't know…" the curly haired brunette purred. "There is something about the rocking and the swaying of the boat…" her voice trailed off to let him come up with his own conclusions.

He, however, wasn't taken in by the seductive innuendo. Oh, she was fun in her own way but lately she had started to get too sure of herself...too attached to the place by his side she assumed was hers. He knew from the beginning of their unconventional relationship that she would cease to exist the moment her usefulness wore out.

"Are you positive we are headed in the right direction?" His mind was all on the business at hand now.

"Have I ever failed you before?" She states smugly before trying to pout prettily. Her features were too harsh to carry out the effect she wanted to bestow.

"No, but there is always a first time and unfortunately for you it would also be the last time." He watched her smug smile disappear; her lips flattening to a thin line.

Excellent, he thought as he effectively put her in her place. It wouldn't do for her to get too confident with her place by his side. Her lust for power rivaled his own. Indeed, it was an attractive trait at first, especially when their needs for dominance spilled over into the bedroom. But now he was growing tired and bored with it…and with her. Thankfully, he wouldn't need her for too much longer.

"Come." He guided her to a waiting car with windows tinted nearly black. "We have much to prepare for and not much time."

"I assume you procured a residence that fit all of my qualifications" He spoke to the driver when they sat down on the back of the Mercedes.

"It is as you wished sir. An eighteenth century farmhouse in a secluded wooded area about ten miles from Mystic Falls."

"Excellent. I do have one stop to make before we head there."

He couldn't help the predatory grin that came to his lips. Finally after all these centuries, he would have what he wanted; absolute power over vampires, werewolves and humans alike. He would be virtually indestructible.

* * *

Katherine heard him coming and shrank as far back against the damp stone wall as she could even though she knew he would be able to see her under any circumstance. She knew this day would happen eventually, she just wished she wasn't so weak.

The steps were slow and deliberate designed to reap the most fear and they accomplished the task well. Her unneeded breaths came out in little pants, her eyes widened when she spotted the cuffs of well tailored pants.

No, she would not show fear, she thought determinedly to herself. She was Katerina Pertrova, her mental voice indignantly reminded her. Though weak, she straightened herself to her full height and waited until he came into full view.

When he finallay met her eyes, he smirked in a way that reminded her so much of Damon but on a much more twisted plane before he blurred to stand right in front of her. Katherine saw the mocha colored woman that came with him; felt her for the witch she knew she was. He had not come unprepared.

"Oh, Katerina. How the mighty have fallen." His eyes perused her with a twinkle of dark amusement as he traced his finger down her jawline to rest on her partially open lips.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him defiantly. "Klaus."

He threw his head back and laughed causing her to shiver. "Still full of pride and indignance, I see. It's really quite refreshing."

Katherine flipped her limp hair behind her shoulder and shrugged nonchalantly. "You know me...I aim to please."

"As I please to aim." He mocked bringing his hand down to her chest, his fingers turning like claws over her heart letting her know it wouldn't take much for him to kill her without a second thought. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." He murmured fascinated by the rise and fall of her breast beneath his fingers.

"Because it would be too easy."

"Yes, you are correct." He signaled to the witch with a nod of his head who approached them with a seductive tilt to her head and a confident sway to her hips. She handed him her wrist and he bit down on it sucking greedily, watching Katerina's lust filled gaze on him. The witch moaned and her eyes closed in unabashed ecstasy.

Klaus smiled with his last swallow and held out the witches wrist to her. Katherine looked at him confused unsure what to do.

"Go ahead Katerina. We don't want it to go to waste, do _we_?"

"What game are you playing at?" She rasped, her voice filled with well placed distrust.

"Oh, no game. I just wanted to give you a sporting chance. I do so _enjoy_ a good challenge."

"I guess five hundred years wasn't enough of one for you."

"The blood Katerina...unless you don't _want_ it." He taunted her, his tongue slithering out of his mouth to lick an errant drop of blood from the corner of his lips.

Katherine didn't have to be asked again. She grabbed the woman's wrist and drank until after only a few blissful moments, Klaus pulled her off. It wasn't nearly enough but it would do for now.

"What? No thank you? _My, my_ Katerina." He tsked with a disapproving shake of his head. "This century has not been a good influence on your manners.

"Fuck you." She whispered.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you?"

"I said thank you."

"That's better." He turned to walk away and turned is cold gaze back on her. "Well don't dawdle. Chop, chop. We don't have all day." At her confused look, he chuckled. "The compulsion has been lifted, m'dear. You are free to go...with me, of course."

Now that she was freed, Katherine didn't know if she wanted to be. It was obvious Klaus had plans for her...nasty plans and if the witch's unflattering stare was any indication, she was part of it. Katherine needed to make her plea now.

"Before we proceed, I have some information that will be very useful to you."

As he expected, Katerina would scheme for her life. Even after all these years, she was still so predictable. But he had to admit, he was intrigued. What did she have under her sleeve this time?

"Greta, go wait in the car." He issued the order to the witch in a tone that would tolerate no defiance. When she had reluctantly disappeared, he turned a curious eye to the woman who had betrayed him in the most horrendous of ways; making him wait too long for his final victory. "_Really?_ Do tell."

"I need your word on something first." She thrust her chin up stubbornly.

Klaus stalked back up to her slowly. "You have _a lot_ of nerve asking me for anything. But I'll bite." He snickered.

"I want your word that you'll let me go."

"This must be some _very_ valuable information for you to request _that_." He sounded amused.

"It is."

He grabbed her by the jaw and pulled her closer to his face so he could read her gaze. "_If_..and that's a _very_ big if I find what you have to say holds the valued weight of which you claim _and_ it can be verified, I will let you go."

"Your word."

He gave a mocking bow and placed her hand within the crook of his arm. "Very well," he sighed indulgently. "You have my word."

Feeling more confident, she gave him a willing smile. "So, Klaus. I assume you've heard of the Swan Prophecy." At the nod of his head she continued with the coup de grace. "What woud you say if I were to tell you, the girl of the prophecy is _here_, in Mystic Falls."

Now he really was intrigued. "I'd say tell me more."


	41. A Time Out

Nothing was getting solved tonight. Of that fact, Elena was certain as she let her eyes wonder around the room, feeling the weight of the recent revelations. This was their spring break, for crying out loud and instead of going out, partying and doing what normal teenagers would do, they were gathered around brooding like they were at some kind of weird memorial service.

Elena stole a glance at Bella, who was chewing on her lip, staring into space...thinking. She knew that look well. She had worn it often enough. It was time to stop this...at least for one night.

"Oh that's a great idea!" Alice exclaimed with a clap looking at Elena with a mischievous grin and a twinkle in her eye.

"I know, right?" Elena grinned back at her.

"Did I miss something?" Damon asked from his lounging position on the sofa.

"Bonnie, text Caroline. We're taking a time out." Elena told her friend. "_Just_ the girls." She added with a wink.

Bella gave her a quick look of gratitude and sat up straighter. Ever since the reading of the so called prophecy and the debate that followed, she had felt like the walls were closing in on her.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Stefan asked.

"No." Damon answered. "What it _is_, is foolish."

"Says the man that kidnapped me and took me to Georgia." Elena retorted. "It's _spring break_ guys. We have a _hug_e storm cloud hanging over our heads and I, for one, do not want to sit around waiting for doomsday. Bella needs a night out too, don't you Bella?"

"Most definitely." She agreed. "I can't sit here anymore and wonder about what's going to happen tomorrow or the next day. It's driving me nuts."

When Edward opened his mouth to say something, Rosalie interrupted before he could start speaking. "You are the one that has kept repeating like a broken record how you want Bella to have as many human experiences as she can."

"Right," Alice nodded. "And what can be more human than girls night out? Not to mention it's practically a rite of passage."

"Where will you go?" Edward asked, conceding the point. He really wanted Bella beside him but the hopeful look she had given him, told him without words that this was important for her.

Elena thought for a moment. "Hmm, nothing too crazy. _I know_..." she snapped her fingers. "We can go to the grill. I mean, sure that's practically our second home but Bella's never been there."

"I have just the perfect outfits for us, Bella." Alice told her.

"Would you like to come to, Esme?" Elena asked her.

"Oh no," She laughed with a shake of her head clearly amused that she was being invited along. "You young girls don't need me tagging along. I'll just make do with Carlisle, here." Esme cast him a knowing grin.

"This has disaster written all over it." Damon moaned burying his head in his hands.

"Since when have you become Danny Downer." Stefan asked him with a smirk. It was rare for him to see Damon like this. Usually it was him putting a damper on any fun because he wanted to be cautious.

This comment brought Damon up short as he looked at his brother who was obviously so delighted at their switch in character traits. Damn it, if Stefan wasn't right, not that he'd admit it out loud. God forbid _that_ should ever happen. He didn't even want to admit it to himself. _He_ was supposed to be the care free, fun loving, give 'em hell, brother. Damon Salvatore, the life of the party. That was him. That was the role everyone expected. Not the buzz kill Bob...that was Stefan's role.

"You know what? You're right. Have a ball. Remember friends don't let friends drive drunk and all that." He wasn't stupid. He knew what they were going to do. He's been around the block and then some with out-to-party teenage girls. Hell, _he_ was the one they partied with...or used to be anyway. It wouldn't take much for Blondie to compel the bartender...hell, all of them would look so hot when they walked in together, he didn't even think Caroline would need to compel anyone. A few well aimed smiles and batted eyelashes would do the trick. "What?" He asked when they all looked at him strangely. "Wasn't that the appropriate PC response?"

* * *

"Okay." Elena said pulling them aside in a huddle as they stood just outside of The Grill. "Let's make a pact." She paused waiting for some college kids to enter the bar before she continued in a whisper. "Once we walk through those doors there will be no more talk of spells, sacrifices, curses or propechies. Got it?"

"Wait...Elena... _what_ about prophecies?" Caroline asked in a near panic. "Why don't I know about this?"

"Not now, _tomorrow_, okay? We'll sort through it tomorrow."

"We're not inside the doors yet." Caroline told her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We are now." Rosalie said as she opened the door and Elena walked through.

"Ugh, fine." Caroline rolled her eyes skyward, slapping her hands back down on the sides of her thighs in defeat and followed them in.

Bella cast her eyes around the dimly lit bar and grill already feeling some of the tension wash away in the light hearted environment. Judging by the immense varnished wood bar, there was apparently more emphasis on the bar part of the name than the grill. It looked normal enough with the usual scattering of people, talking, eating, drinking and even playing pool at the billiard table in the back.

Being the small town that Mystic Falls was (not unlike Forks for that matter), she expected the curious glances and whispers being tossed their way. Rosalie, of course, with her model looks, attracted attention everywhere she went but Bella noticed with a blush to her cheeks that some guys in the bar were giving her the once over as well. That, was thanks to a devious pixie named Alice who had insisted, after much debate, she wear a tight black mini skirt with a low cut red cami and black bolero jacket (all designer made, of course). Unfortunately or fortunately (Bella couldn't decide which), Edward never got to see her in it because aforementioned pixie made her put on a long jacket before they even went down the stairs.

"Why don't you guys grab a table and I'll get the drinks." Caroline told them, waving them off.

Elena led them to booth towards the back where they would be able to observe the large room. Although, they were there to have fun they couldn't become lazy with their safety. Mafia seating, Elena had called it. Never sit with your back towards the door, she had further explained.

Caroline came back to the table carrying a tray that held a bottle of Patron, four shot glasses, a plate full of lemons and some salt shakers.

"This is going to be so much fun." She exclaimed, setting the tray down with flourish.

Bella eyed the tray warily and watched as Caroline poured the shots, placing a glass in front of everyone except Alice and Rosalie.

"Are you _sure_ you can't have any?" Elena asked the two vampires.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, but this is going to be fun to watch. I don't think Bella's ever drunk alcohol before."

"_Really? Never?_" Bonnie sent a surprised look Bella's way. The idea was foreign to her that an eighteen year old girl never engaged in underage drinking. It seemed like every teen in Mystic Falls did. Like there was anything else do to...well besides trying to stay alive with crazed vamps trying to kill you.

"Does a glass of champagne at my mother's wedding count?" She asked.

Elena shook her head with a smile. "Not even close."

"Oh and Damon tried to get me to drink some bourbon." She remembered her encounter with him back in Forks.

"It figures." Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes. "But nope that doesn't count either."

Elena shook some salt out on the side of her thumb. "Watch and learn." She told Bella with a mischievous grin "First you lick the salt." She demonstrated. "Then you shoot the tequila." She swallowed the contents of the glass and shook her head as she felt the burn of the liquor. She reached for the lemon. "Then you suck the lemon." She brought the lemon to her mouth. "Lick, shoot, suck. That's all there is to it. Ready?"

"Wait!" Alice said as she dug into her purse and pulled out her Iphone. "I want to get this on video."

"Don't you mean blackmail?" Rosalie snickered.

"'Okay here goes nothing." Bella licked the salt from her hand and picked up the shot glass, gave a little salute and chugged it down. Before she could even reach for the lemon, she doubled over coughing, gripping the side of the table. "Holy crap." She hacked already feeling a bit lightheaded. "This is supposed to be _fun_?"

"It all goes down easier after the first shot." Elena told her as she patted her back.

Alice was thoroughly enjoying herself. This type of human interaction is what she had always longed for. Yes, she had been content to hang out in the school cafeteria with Bella's friends Angela and Ben, although she didn't care for the vapid Jessica Mallory nor Mike Newton; who always managed to stare inappropriately at Bella. This group of girls were different and not just because one was human, one a vampire and one a witch. They all shared a sisterly bond and had immediately without judgement brought Bella, her and even Rosalie into their tight knit circle.

She had always found it ironic that she, who had no memories of her human life would desire to be a wanted participant in even the most simplest of human activities such as girls night out and Rosalie, who remembered everything about being human (although hazily) always showed such disdain and contempt for humans; going so far as to look down upon them as if she were so much far above them. Rosalie was perfectly content with isolating herself in her little cocoon; an object of ogling stares for her beauty, only interacting when necessary. Alice never was and now she had Bella to thank for that; her best friend...more of a sister than Rosalie was.

Two shots later, Bella knew exactly what Elena meant by everything going down easier. She could no longer feel the burn of the alcohol but she could certainly feel the effects. Her head felt lighter, her tongue looser...so loose, in fact, that she was blithely telling them about one of the most difficult, heartbreaking times in her life without so much as a tear.

"So he just left you in the middle of the woods after telling you _that_?" Bonnie exclaimed after Bella finished telling them the tale of when Edward had broken up with her, though now after a few drinks, instead of being sorrowful she was...well...incredibly pissed actually. It was freeing actually as if she didn't fully realize until now how pissed she was bout the whole thing.

"Yup" She said popping her 'p'.

"What a _prick_." Caroline replied with a disgusted sneer on her face. "I mean who _does_ that? Really, how dumb is that? Leaving to '_protect'_ you? Wouldn't he have a better shot at doing that if he was actually there to protect you? Men, even the undead ones are so stupid."

"I hear ya sister." Bella said clinking her shot glass with Caroline's before she drank.

"Stefan tried to do that to me once...to protect me. _Ugh_." Elena admitted.

This got Bella's immediate attention, even through her alcohol induced haze. "You're still together...so what happened?"

"I told him if it was love he couldn't walk away. He had to fight for it."

Bella snorted. "Yeah, I tried something like that once. Not that instance but before that. You know what he said?" She said pressing a cool shot glass to her face. "He said that it proved that he loved me more because he could walk away...to keep me safe or whatever." She rolled her eyes. "What a crock of shit."

This had the rest of the girls bursting out into giggles. "Oh my God, that _totally_ sounds like a really bad line from a movie...like 'love is never having to say you're sorry." Elena said in between laughs.

"Yeah or 'you had me at hello'.'" Bonnie remarked.

"Or what about 'I'm king of the world.'? I mean who the hell talks like that in nineteen _fucking_ sixteen?"

"Honestly? Nobody." Rosalie informed them. "That's why Titanic sucked. The script was totally unrealistic."

"Not to mention, Leonardo di _Crapio_ had the worst fake accent I have _ever_ heard." Alice said. "No wait, I think that honor actually goes to Kevin Costner in "Robin Hood". But seriously, I wanted to kick Edward's ass for leaving Bella. I mean she was my first...my _only_ human friend and poof," She waved her hand in the air. "because he decreed it...it was done. Fate paid him back though...he was miserable...way more broody than he he was before he met Bella."

"Oh _puhlease_." Rosalie cut in. "Understatement of the year. Bella, promise me you will never let him leave you again. I don't think I could go through _tha_t a second time."

"I promise." Bella said solemnly before bursting into giggles.

Rosalie looked at Alice. "You are _so_ going to be the one to explain this to Eddie. Bella is toast."

"Hey, I prefer pop tarts, _thank you very much_."

"Speaking of food." Caroline said as she grabbed the laminated menu from the table and salivated over it's contents. "I am so freaking hungry, I can eat everything off this menu." She waved their waitress over.

"Are you ready to order?" The young waitress asked politely.

"Um yeah. I'll take the waffle cheese fries with gravy, the mozzarella sticks, the fried calamari and the personal pizza." She looked up at the others "Did you guys want anything?"

Elena tossed a lemon wedge at her. "Pig!"

"I was just kidding! We can share...but the pizza _is_ mine."

Two more shots later and Bella could barely hold her head up anymore. It just felt so heavy and why were there two of everybody? She blanked rapidly to pull the room into focus. Bonnie shoved a piece of pizza under her nose. Bella immediately pulled back crinkling her nose.

"Carbs." Bonnie explained. "It'll help soak up some of the alcohol. I'm surprised you've actually held out for this long."

Bella tentatively took a bite, hoping it wouldn't disagree with her stomach which was starting to feel really funky. She chewed and waited a little before shrugging her shoulders and finishing the rest of the slice.

"So any embarrassing Stefan and Damon stories from when they were young?" Elena asked her.

"Yeah." Caroline said as she leaned over the table with avid interest. "I would _love_ to have some ammunition next time Damon gets...well..._Damon_ like."

"Which is always." Bonnie said under her breath.

"You don't like him much do you?" Bella observed.

"It's a love-hate relationship." Caroline told her. "She loves to hate him and she hates that we need him...or should I say she hates that _Elena_ needs him."

"He's a killer Care." Bonnie said indignantly.

"Well so am I and you still hang out with me."

"No you're not. Not like he is. You didn't mean to kill anyone...you were new. He's killed in cold blood. He _snapped_ Jeremy's neck for crying out loud!"

"Wait!" Bella said. "He killed Jeremy. That's impossible. He's still alive and from what I can tell...not a vampire."

"The Gilbert magical ring." Elena explained. "If whoever wearing it dies by supernatural causes, they come back. Kind of like the phoenix talisman that Emily spelled for you."

"Why would he want to kill your brother? It makes no sense."

"Katherine rejected him, I rejected him...he snapped." Elena shrugged as she took a bite from her mozzarella stick.

"And yet, you've forgiven him." Bonnie said acidly.

Elena didn't mean to act so casually about it, but that was the past. She could never forget..._would_ never forget but Damon, she knew, was different now. She had noticed the changes in him...the evolution, slowly after the past few months. And to her, with his actions, he had redeemed himself. Now that Bella was with them, she had seen for herself, glimpses of the man underneath the cold facade he showed to the world. Such a contradiction in character was lethal to her...she couldn't help feel more and more drawn to him. The trouble was...did that make her more like Katherine and where did that leave her with Stefan?

"He's different now, Bonnie. Even you can't deny that."

Before Bonnie could reply Caroline cleared her throat.

"Okay guys, this conversation is not taking a good turn." Caroline interrupted. "Let's talk about something else, _please_." She looked around the bar. "Like...oh look...there's Tyler...let's wave him over."

"I don't think we have to." Elena said in a conspiratorial whisper. "He's already seen us."

But Rosalie and Alice saw in Tyler something else, something less than human as the boy grinned at them as he made his way over to the table. Their suppositions were confirmed when the boy's face changed into a mask of anger and even a little nervousness. His gait no longer confident, his shoulders a little more slumped as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked the rest of the way over. Just as Alice thought, he recognized them for what they were as well.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other in silent communication not to start anything unless warranted. It was perhaps, one of the few times they agreed with each other. Alice had the feeling that the girls at the table with the exception of Bella, knew exactly what this boy was; a child of the moon and were obviously unaffected by it.

"Hey Ty." Caroline called out.

"Hey." He glanced nervously at the others he didn't know, careful to avoid direct eye contact with the tiny brunette and the statuesque blonde. Instead his gaze settled on Bella, who looked at him curiously.

"Oh how rude of me." Elena said. "Let me introduce you to my new friends. Alice, Rosalie, Bella...meet Tyler Lockwood. Bella is an...umm... distant relative of Damon and Stefan." She thought quickly looking for some excuse why the trio of newcomers would be there without revealing the truth.

"Rosalie and I are Bella's future sister-_in-laws_." Alice declared with her eyes narrowed just in case teen wolf got any ideas in his mongrel brain.

Bella stilled at the introductions as the up until recently dormant memory took over her hazy brain. Lockwood...she knew the name and it scared her. It was an irrational fear, she knew. Joshua Lockwood was dead...this person was but an ancestor. It shouldn't really have disturbed her as much as it did but the resemblance was unmistakable. She caught Rosalie looking at her with uncharacteristic concern and she just shook her head at her in reassurance. Rosalie nodded and turned back to inspecting Tyler.

"Caroline, can I talk to you for a sec..._privately_?" Tyler asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other all the while keeping a cautious distance from Alice and Rosalie.

"Umm, sure." Caroline said looking at the others. "Will you excuse me for a moment guys?" She got up and went to the other side of the bar out of ear shot.

"Okay, Bella." Rosalie said not willing to let the matter drop. "Why do you look so shell shocked?"

"It's nothing, really. Just something I remembered recently. Can we not discuss it right now?"

"If that's what you want." Rosalie turned her attention to Elena and Bonnie looking at them with narrowed eyes. "Would the two of you mind telling me why we weren't warned that you had a werewolf problem?"

"It's not a problem. Tyler's...well...Tyler's a friend. He wasn't always a werewolf. It's a recent development." Elena did her best to explain.

"A _young_ werewolf?" Alice hissed. "This is just getting better and better." She shook her head.

Caroline came back to the table, her eyes darted nervously over the bunch as she sat down and splayed her fingers on the wooden table.

"Okay, Care. Spill. What did Tyler want to talk to you about that he has you as jittery as a june bug?" Bonnie asked her.

"He uh...he kinda needs my help Friday night."

"Oh. Wait, aren't you helping us with Bella's spell Friday?"

"I think Tyler may need me more..." She swallowed thickly. "It being the _full moon_ and all." Caroline stared directly at Bonnie watching the witch's eyes widen in realization.

Before anyone could ask, their waitress came over a put down a bloody mary in front of Bella and Elena.

"Oh, we didn't order these." Elena told her.

"I know." She smiled. "A gorgeous guy asked me to send these over to the two long haired brunettes. That's you two."

"Wait, what gorgeous guy?" Bella asked looking around the crowded room.

"He's right over..." The waitress went to point towards an empty spot at the rectangular bar and confusion marred her features. "Huh...he was _just_ their a minute ago."

"Well, what did he look like?" Bonnie asked her impatiently.

"Well...he was...and he had...and his eyes were..."The waitress put a hand on her hips. "Hmmph" She huffed. "You know, I really don't remember...but he was _ho_t...and his accent..._delicious_."

A look of fear and confusion passed between the girls. She had obviously been compelled.

"Did he have a message or anything?" Elena prompted, a niggling feeling overcoming her.

The waitress' eyes lit up. "Oh yeah. He said to tell you that he would see you again soon...both of you." She giggled. "Sounds kinky." She said before walking away.

Elena shook her head back and forth. "No...No!" She gripped the table.

At Bella's concerned look, Elena answered the unasked question. "It's Klaus...it has to be. And for some reason...he has plans for you too, Bella."

It was more than she was prepared to handle. Along with all the information, they learned today...the copious amounts of alcohol she consumed...Elijah...Tyler Lockwood...Klaus...it was _too_ much. Bella covered her mouth feeling the bile working it's way up her esophagus.

"I'm think I'm going to be sick." She claimed as she half ran, half stumbled in a weaving pattern towards the bathroom with Alice following quickly on her heels.


	42. Chess Strategies

A/N So I was on staycation last week which is the reason I was able to update so much. I'm back to the daily grind now so unfortunately my updates will go back once maybe twice a week. This chapter is not as fine tuned as I would like but I didn't want to leave you all hanging for too much longer.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House...Earlier That Evening**

"That's a bad move, bro." Emmett grinned at the older Salvatore brother as he watched the game of chess Damon and Jasper were currently engaged in.

"Do you _mind_?" Damon cast an annoyed glance at the large Cullen. Big Oaf, how would he know? He looked more like the rock 'em sock 'em robots type. Chess was a _thinking_ man's game. "I'm _trying_ to concentrate here."

Emmett shrugged. "Just sayin''" He laughed and walked off.

Jasper smiled slowly in a way that was reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat in Alice and Wonderland, though he probably looked more like the Mad Hatter. He had beat Damon…again. "Check _and_ mate." He called out victoriously when Damon's king had nowhere else to go on the board without being checked by one of Jasper's pieces. It was the second game in a row he had won.

"Best three out of four." Damon said, refusing to be defeated so easily.

"You know what you're problem is?" Jasper asked thoughtfully as he set up the pieces again. Although he had been the winner, he signaled for Damon to make the first move.

"No, but I suppose _you're_ going to tell me." Damon advanced his white pawn. Lacing his fingers together, he stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles. He was _so_ going to win this game.

"You're too impulsive." Jasper's answer was straightforward and quick as he thoughtfully observed the board and carefully made his next move.

"That doesn't surprise me." Stefan chuckled, coming over to them.

"Oh shut up...I'd like to see _you_ do better." Damon scowled at his brother.

"You're only thinking one move ahead when you should be thinking five." Jasper informed him. "You have a habit of responding to the latest offensive move and not look at the bigger picture. It's all in the strategy, my friend." He continued. "That shoot first, ask questions later attitude you have will likely get you killed one day."

"Haven't you ever heard that the best offense is a good defense...Vince Lombardi, _awesome_ football coach." Damon retorted.

Jasper raised his eyebrow as he made his next move. "It's actually the other way around. The best defense is a good offense...Carl von Clausewitz..._awesome_ military theorist." He smirked.

"I'm still here so I must be doing something right." Damon glowered in response and retreated his queen further from the line of fire.

"For now." Jasper countered the move by taking Damon's knight. "I've noticed for the past couple of games, you have been willing to leave the king exposed knowing that will cost you the game and very hesitant to use your queen, although she is the most powerful piece on the board."

"And you've just sacrificed yours." Damon replied bluntly as he took Jasper's queen with his bishop; not the most tactical move but he wanted to pay the bastard back for taking his knight.

Jasper smiled smugly and moved his rook. "It was a necessary move for the greater good."

Damon had the distinct feeling they weren't talking about Chess anymore. "I would _never_ sacrifice the queen."

"And _that_ is why you will eventually lose...checkmate.._.again._" Jasper grinned. "Too bad you didn't notice my last maneuver ended the game." He sat back in the chair and steepled his fingers under his chin. "That particular game play was pioneered in 1851 by Adolf Anderssen. The match was ironically called The Immortal Game. Although, I accomplished the end game a lot quicker than he did."

How was that possible, Damon thought as he stared open mouthed at the game board. He had beaten him...pummeled him in five moves. "Show off." Damon mumbled under his breath but he knew the other vamp could hear him.

"Distraction is _also_ a strategy." Jasper gave him a knowing look before pushing the chair back and getting up, walking towards the window to look out into the night. Truth be told, Damon didn't prove much of a challenge. He was too reactive. Jasper worried that if he faced real life situations like this it bode trouble for all of them. He, on the other hand liked to assess and plan from every possible angle to ensure the best possible odds of winning. Damon was the wild card in the equation.

"What do you think they're doing?" Edward asked absently dropping down onto the sofa. It had been only a couple of hours but he was feeling antsy...like his gut was trying to tell him something.

"God, you're like a dog suffering from separation anxiety." Damon rolled his eyes and got up from the game table to pour himself another drink.. "If I know those girls...and _I_ do...Caroline compelled the bartender for a bottle of something...tequila probably and right now they are all slugging back shots and having a good laugh at our expense."

Edward frowned. "Bella doesn't do shots."

"Bella's also never been out with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie before." Stefan said knowingly.

"Yeah, those girls _can_ drink." Damon added. "I should know." He wagged his eyebrows. "Well, Elena and Caroline...Bonnie, not so much...she says it messes with her _witchy vibe_." He added as he wiggled his fingers.

"How much do you want to bet Bella will end up either unconscious under the table or dancing on top of it?" Emmett said with a grin that earned him a murderous glare from Edward.

Edward's phone buzzed. Thinking it was a text or call from Bella, he quickly pulled it from his pocket thinking he was going to prove them all wrong. He sighed defeatedly when he saw it was a text from Alice.

_Check your email_ was all it said. When he opened his email files he saw an email from Alice with a couple of video attachments. Oh this was not going to be good, he suspected.

"Watchya got there, Eddie?" Emmett came over to him, placing his arm around his shoulder.

Edward tried to put the phone away but Emmett confiscated it before he had a chance. "Oooh, videos from Alice."

"Give me the phone, Emmett."

But Emmett already passed the phone to Jasper in a childish game of keep away.

"Let's have a look see, shall we?" Jasper taunted.

Edward really didn't want to cause a scene. It was probably just them all saying hello, he tried to convince himself...nothing to be concerned about...so he backed down and let Jasper press play. All of them, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme who were elsewhere, gathered around the phone.

The camera was focused on a very unsure looking Bella as she poured salt on her hand.

"_Okay, here goes nothing"_ Bella licked the salt and saluted with the shot glass directly to the camera and drank. Immediately afterwards, she was coughing and spurting, leaning against the table. "_Holy Crap! This is supposed to be fun?"_

Edward watched the video as Elena came up behind Bella and began to pat her back. "_It all goes down easier after the first shot."_

Edward didn't know whether to chuckle or wince at her predicament but it did prove to all these other yahoos that he was right; Bella was not a drinker…and what the _hell_ was she wearing? Her top was so low cut that the top portions of her breasts were peeking out above the tight neckline (which really had no business being called a neckline since it was nowhere near her neck). A deep breath and she would be tumbling out of it. She looked good enough to eat…literally and figuratively and he wanted to nothing more than to revisit the pleasures they had earlier that morning.

Beside him he heard Emmett guffaw loudly.

"There _is_ another video." Jasper observed wryly. He, above others, knew how Alice's devious little mind worked. There would have been no need to send another file if it was more of the same. Edward looked at him as if he wanted to strangle him but Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and gave him a mocking eyebrow.

"Play it." Emmett demanded with anticipation much like a child would ask to open his presents on Christmas morning

A disembodied arm placed a shot glass in front of Bella. "_Number four for those who are counting"_ An off camera voice called out.

_"Go Bella, Go Bella, Go Bella."_ All the girls chanted as the sounds of multiple hands hit the table. Alice must have been involved as well since the picture started to shake.

Bella didn't bother with the salt this time; just chugged the shot glass that was placed in front of her. The wretched hacking from her first shot had appeared to have disappeared by the fourth. A twinkling look came into her dark brown eyes as she brought the lemon up to her mouth and began to suck seductively on it…making a play at the camera.

_"I wonder what she's thinking about."_ They all heard Elena say, her added chuckle letting on that she knew exactly what Bella was thinking and Damon could just imagine the look on her face as she said it.

"_Or who?_"'Alice replied knowingly from her position behind the phone camera.

Edward expected a tell tale blush to engulf her features but Bella only grinned wider and sucked the citrus deeper into her mouth; her eyes just a little cross.

Edward had to shift his position. His pants were feeling uncomfortably tight and white hot heat shot to his loins.

"Damn, Eddie." Emmett said, his mind conjuring up images that had Edward growling in response.

_"Oooh, I love this song."_ They heard Elena shout off camera when a thriving, rhythmic beat came from the jukebox. Damon immediately recognized the tune and couldn't help but smile. It was the same song when Elena displayed her inner wild child in Bree's bar when they had their own time out. He wondered if that had to do with her sudden display of enthusiasm. He shook off the thought immediately. It was just a coincidence. She loved Stefan.

Alice had zoomed out until the whole table was in full view; giggling the whole time. Elena climbed up on the table and motioned to Caroline, then pointed at Bella with a nod. Caroline nodded excitedly back and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie grinned mischievously and they counted to three with their fingers. Bella who was unaware was caught by surprise as both Caroline and Bonnie lifted her onto the table.

To Bella's credit and the guys' disbelief, Bella played along; swaying her hips like a stripper and rubbing her hands down her sides with a come hither look. A crowd; predominantly male, had gathered around the dancing girls; all with a lusty glazed eyed look that had Edward hissing through his teeth.

_"Does anyone else find it ironic that Bella has more coordination when she's drunk?"_ Rosalie said off camera. Her finger came into the shot then as she pointed at Bella. "_Who knew she could move like that?"_

_"Eat your heart out, Edward._" Alice chuckled from behind the phone. "_And don't even think about setting foot out that door."_

The video ended abruptly.

"Nothing like a little of the Coyote Ugly at the Mystic Grill." Damon said rubbing his hands together. In actuality he was trying to cover up his own need to vault out the door. He didn't know what he wanted to do first; pummel the crowd of hormonal teenage boys that were ogling over Elena and Isabella or get up on that table and writhe against Elena…oh wait she was "with" _Stefan_, he mentally snapped his fingers. He gave a surreptitious glance at his brother to see how he was taking it. As expected…he was broody.

"Jealous, brother?" He asked him.

"I trust Elena." Stefan grumbled.

"Hmm, your expression says otherwise. And Isabella seemed to be getting _quite_ a bit of attention eh, Sparkles?" He just loved goading the other broody vamp who immediately tensed and gave him a death glare at his question. Damon could've sworn he caught a nostril flare too.

A loud banging at the front door disrupted any further conversation. The loud knocks seemed to make the walls shake with their resounding force.

"What the hell?" Jasper's cautious glance slipped to the hallway from where the noise was coming from.

"Avon calling." Damon said as he and Stefan grabbed two stakes and walked towards the front door.

"I even tried to follow proper etiquette and knock this time…" Elijah said as he shoved open the door until it banged against the neighboring wall and stormed in past the brothers. Damon and Stefan gave each other a bewildered look and stalked after him.

"Who the hell peed in your Cheerios?" Damon confronted the vampire first.

Elijah scowled in distaste at the coarse phrasing. "Most likely the same _"person"_ that peed in yours…" He wrinkled his nose. "…as you so delicately put it. I went to see Katerina."

"Now, that explains your pissy mood." Damon exclaimed with a huge grin. "She'd make the Pope break a few commandments."

"She wasn't _there_." Elijah went on to explain, his face grim.

Damon shook off the feeling of dread and covered it with a derisive snort. "She was probably hiding…God knows I'm tempted to do the same when you come knocking…or storming in…whichever the case may be."

"Do you take me for a fool? That I wouldn't find her had she really been avoiding me?

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that question? _C'mon_…be honest." Damon taunted him with a raised brow and a fire in his eyes.

"It's a _tomb_" Elijah gritted out through clenched teeth. "There's not many places she could go." He shook his head impatiently at him and turned to the others, who stood immobile…thinking.

"Hold on a minute, Damon." Stefan said to his brother as he cautiously approached Elijah with mounting concern. The agitation he was so clearly letting bubble to the surface was so uncharacteristic of the usually stoic vampire that Stefan was worried. "What _exactly_ are you saying?" He directed the question to Elijah.

"There is only one way Katerina would be able to escape." He measured each word carefully so there could be no mistake to what he was saying. "Only a Nosferatu vampire as powerful as I can override a compulsion I made. There is only one vampire left in existence like that." A trace of bitter pain crossed Elijah's face and was gone as quickly as it appeared. "…Klaus." He finished with a sneer. "Damn his soul to hell."

Elijah glanced at the now shocked expressions, all directed at him.

"_Klaus_? Is _here_?" Stefan hissed in a strangled voice.

Elijah nodded. "Which leads me to ask, where are the girls…specifically Bella _and_ Elena?" He queried as he looked around the room.

"What could Klaus possibly want with Bella?" Edward asked, his brow furrowed in thought. He was not liking this at all. There were too many questions he didn't have answers to.

Elijah sighed deeply. "There is much you do not know and I will explain…_that_ I promise you but you must make sure both girls are safe first."

_Mystic Gril_l

Elena was in a near panic…okay there was nothing "near" about it…the panic was full blown magnified by the four (or was it six...maybe seven?) shots. How had Klaus found them? Of course, she couldn't be _sure_ it was him. Oh, who was she kidding? It _had_ to be him. No one she knew would pull a prank like that without risking imminent death from Damon and Stefan…well…maybe not Stefan but definitely Damon. She could just picture him…his ice blue eyes lit with unholy fire, his pectorals glistening because let's face it; most of her inner musings of Damon centered around him being shirtless. Wait, Elena…what are you thinking? You love Stefan…you should be thinking about _his_ glistening pecs…Stefan, Stefan, _Stefan_. Her inner diatribe was interrupted by Bonnie who kept pulling on her arm. She was saying something…maybe screaming. Elena didn't know. She couldn't hear past the ringing in her own ears. Elena focused on Bonnie's lips…wait, she couldn't read lips.

"Oh My…_Klaus_…how the…trouble…call Stefan…Bella…sick…Damon…ripshit…Elena…what's the…_answer_ me…_Elena_?"

Elena shook her head trying to clear it. "What?" She stared dumbly at Bonnie as the ringing in her ears receded to a din buzz.

"We have to call Stefan…like _now_!" Caroline said.

Elena took out her phone from her purse and stared at it. Why were there two of everything? Where was the damn phone icon? Oh _there_ it is…Elena went to press it. "Damn touch screen." She mumbled as her body swayed and her brows puckered in consternation.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Let me." She grabbed the phone from Elena's fumbling grip. "Friends don't let friends _dial_ drunk, either." She grumbled under her breath. It was easy to locate the boyfriend's number…his grinning photo next to his contact information stared up at her. Briefly Rosalie wondered if she should be calling Edward but quickly dismissed the thought as she remembered the last time she called him with bad news about Bella. Nah, someone else can so those honors because sure as shit, once Elena spilled to Stefan, Edward _was_ going to want to talk to somebody.

Rosalie pressed the dial button and shoved the phone back into Elena's hand.

"Elena? Where _are_ you? Is everyone okay?" Stefan's frantic voice came out so loud that Elena pulled the phone back from her ear with a grimace.

"We have a _little_ bit of a problem." She answered feeling a bit giddy not sure if it could be attributed to her drunken state or shock or maybe a bit of both. "No…scratch that, we have a _really_ big problem."

"What happened?"

"I think Klaus bought us a drink…Bella and I, that is…but I can't be sure…I mean anyone could have bought us a bloody mary with a bullshit cryptic message that he'd see us both soon…_right_? It didn't _have_ to be Klaus, I mean it's not like I don't have _tons_ of other vampire admirers that want to kill me."

"Elena, I need for you to calm down first of all. Okay? Can you do that?" Stefan spoke to her slowly and calmly. She was rambling and he wondered how many drinks she had.

"Calm down…okay…taking deep breaths."

"Is Caroline there with you? Or Rosalie, or Alice?" He asked knowing that Elena was in no state to converse further. As long as they were unharmed, he could breathe again.

Elena shoved the phone at Caroline before slumping into a chair and resting her head on her arms.

"Stefan, it's Caroline. Elena's a little out of it at the moment. Tequila, ya know."

"Yeah, we saw Alice's little video. So what happened?"

"It's exactly like Elena said. Someone compelled the waitress to bring her and Bella a bloody mary. Do you really think it was Klaus?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Elijah's here. Apparently Katherine is out of the tomb and the only one that can do that…so he says…is Klaus."

"Klaus _and_ Katherine on the loose?" Caroline squeaked out. "If we all get through this, remind me to stay away from anyone whose name begins with the letter 'k'."

Stefan managed a terse chuckle. "I will. But seriously, I need all of you to come back here right away. Elijah says he'll explain everything."

"But what if they're out there waiting for us?"

"I doubt it. I don't think Klaus was prepared to see Alice and Rosalie. He would probably know what they are at first glance."

"Sure…okay."

"Oh, can you put Bella on the phone. There's someone here that is anxious to speak with her." Stefan glanced at Edward who was impatiently holding his hand out for the phone.

"Edward wants to speak with Bella?" Caroline squeaked again casting a terrified glance at Rosalie.

"Have fun" Rosalie mouthed to her with a grin.

"Is that a problem?"

"Uh…_no_…no problem. Put him on." Shit, shit, shit, Caroline thought as she made her way towards the ladies room…slowly.

"Bella?" The velvet voice of Edward came through the phone. Oh why did he have to sound so sexy? Down, Caroline down, she mentally chastised herself. She didn't want her new friend, drunk as she may be, pissed because she found her boyfriend's voice as hot as asphalt on a July day.

"Umm…no…still Caroline."

"Is Bella there?"

"I'm getting her..she's in the little girls room." She said hoping he'd get the hint and wait. Maybe they could get a cup of coffee in her before they left…or five.

"Okay."

Well, that's rude, Caroline thought. Can't the girl take a pee in private. Oh, but she wasn't peeing. She prayed Bella would be coherent enough to produce a sentence...a few words even would be nice.

When Caroline finally made it to the bathroom, she nearly dropped the phone.

"_Oh my_…Edward, we're going to have to call you back." She said right before hitting the end button.


	43. Blood Proof

When Caroline finally made it to the bathroom, she nearly dropped the phone.

"Oh my…Edward we're going to have to call you back." She said right before hitting the end button.

Bringing the phone behind her back, she quickly and silently texted Bonnie, praying to all that was holy that she was pressing the right buttons. **Bthrm Nw!**

"So glad you could join the party. It's a pity we'll be leaving soon." Katherine purred out maliciously. Her hand was wound Bella's neck and a knife was at her throat. To Caroline, it seemed like Katherine's hand was the only thing holding Bella up. She was obviously very sick still, her face having lost all of it's color but her eyes darted back and forth in panic. The odor in the room suggested, she recently puked her guts out in a nearby stall.

Alice was hissing fiercely, her body crouched, ready to spring to attack at the slightest opening.

"I thought she was Elena coming to help." Alice said to Caroline, her voice laden with guilt and remorse though she never took her eyes off the vampire. "I didn't realize until it was too late." Alice's mind thought back to those few vital moments when everything went wrong. She had been helping Bella back to her feet after a rather nasty vomiting episode in the toilet. Pizza and cheese fries did not look so good coming back up. She had resisted at first, not wanting to do anything more than rest her head on the cold tiles.

_Flashback to Earlier_

_"Sss, feels sooo nice." Bella's head had lolled forward, her body following until she was laying prone on the floor with her cheek pressed onto the tile._

_"Oh…eww…gross, Bella. You're on the floor of a public bathroom, for crying out loud. C'mon…" She gripped her hands under Bella's arms and heaved her to her feet._

_Bella pressed her head into Alice's shoulder. "Oh, this feels nice too. You're even colder."_

_Alice had no experience with drunk people so she was at a loss. This behavior couldn't be normal, could it?_

_"You're not going to be sick again are you?" Alice asked her after a few moments._

_Bella's face scrunched in thought. "I don't think so."_

_"Good." Alice said helping her to the sink. "Let's rinse your mouth out then shall we."_

_Alice balanced Bella on one arm while her other hand reached out to turn on the faucet. "Here we go, just cup your hands and drink okay?"_

_Bella nodded, which she realized was a bad idea when the room started to spin again. "I need to sit down." She said pushing and stumbling her way out of Alice's arms to weave drunkenly to a stall. The cover of the toilet banged loudly, causing them both to wince before Bella sat down on it, dropping her head in between her knees._

_The bathroom door opened suddenly and Elena (or so Alice thought at the time) walked in. Alice sighed in relief when she saw the girl didn't look as inebriated anymore._

_"Are you okay?" Alice asked her just to make sure she wouldn't have to play nursemaid to more than one intoxicated girl._

_"Oh, I'm dandy." Faux Elena said with a smirk before walking past Alice towards the stall Bella was in. It was at that moment that Alice realized her mistake. This wasn't Elena. The outfit almost looked the same but Alice's keen eye for anything fashion recognized that this ensemble was completely different than the one Elena was wearing._

_Before Alice could act however, Katherine gave a mighty shove at Alice and had Bella pulled against her with a knife at her neck._

_"I'm getting…rrrreally tiiired offff being the vvvictim." Bella slurred, struggling against her._

_"Poor Isabella…I bleed for you, I really do." Katherine mocked with a twist of her lips._

_"Get away from her!" Alice snarled as she came rushing forward ready to pounce._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Katherine hissed in Bella's ear, pressing the blade right up against her carotid artery. "One small slip and…well…you can fill in the blanks."She jeered at Alice. "It would be such a shame if you weren't able to handle your bloodlust."_

_Alice halted, pulled back in a crouch; a thousand different calculations going through her mind. She could count on one hand the number of times she had been truly terrified and this topped them all. How could she have made such a mistake? Her visions were of no use to her now…she couldn't see any future. That in itself was devastating. It would not end this way…she couldn't let it. How could she face Edward ever again…he would never forgive her…hell, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if even one drop of Bella's blood was spilled._

_Her eyes locked with Bella's, saw the fear written in her expressive brown eyes…but she also saw determination in the tilt of her chin. Please don't do anything rash…Alice begged silently with her eyes._

_"What do you want with me?" Bella asked the obvious._

_"You don't get to ask questions, little girl." Katherine said as she used the knife to trace gently on Bella's cheek before holding it against her neck once again. She cocked her head, listening._

_"I'm getting her…she's in the little girls room." They all heard Caroline say._

_"Oh goody…It looks like we have company. I do so enjoy a little girl time in the ladies room, don't you?" Katherine chuckled and watched the door with anticipation._

_End Flasback_

"Let her go!" Caroline demanded ignoring Alice for the time being. How the hell had she gotten out of the tomb? Was she involved with Klaus in some way now? The thoughts made Caroline shiver involuntarily.

"You don't get to make demands." Katherine said. "Now Bella, we're going to leave here nice and slow."

Even in her drunken state, Bella knew this was a very bad idea. She didn't know what Katherine or Klaus had planned for her but she suspected whatever it was, they were in it together. She didn't know of she were a pawn or the end game; a check or a check mate but Katherine was sadistic in the little games she played. She knew that now just as she had known it many years ago. There was no way on this earth she would leave with her. She'd take death first.

"Stefan _will_ kill you for this." Bella said through clenched teeth using the only weapon in her arsenal that she had; Katherine's unending obsession with her brother.

"Oh, I don't know." Katherine purred now, hovering the knife over Bella's chest before tracing lines with it over her shirt, scratching but never breaking skin. "He can always be compelled to love me."

"So _that's_ your big win." Bella chuckled drily, ever mindful of the knife. " Compelled love? Beggars can't be choosers…is that it?" Bella spewed as vicious sounding as she could make her terror filled voice. Her stark horror was sobering. "How _pathetic_ is that?"

It was at that moment when Katherine was at her most angered that Bonnie, Elena and Rosalie burst through the doors.

"What the fuck!" Rosalie exclaimed when faced with the scene before her.

"I guess we're going with Plan B then." Katherine smiled wryly seeing she way outnumbered. She knew about the witch and what she could do…even if her power was weak, it migh still be enough to stop her. That's why there were Plan B's after all.

"Now, Bonnie!" Elena called out.

Bonnie didn't hesitate to use her powers. Summoning her strength, she mentally pushed at Katherine causing her excruciating pain giving her no alternative than to let Bella go to clutch at her skull. But the damage was already done. Katherine had already stabbed Bella so quickly in a blur that no one even knew what was happening until the deed was done.

In slow motion, they watched Bella slump to the floor in a broken heap. Bonnie drew her powers back in immediately as she stared in shock at the blood pooling around Bella's body. Their moment of shock was just the small fraction of a moment that Katherine needed to blur out the door, bloody knife in hand.

Everything appeared to happen so swiftly after that. Alice felt the venom rise involuntarily to her throat and willed it back down but she knew Rosalie didn't have the strength she did. She lunged at Rosalie, locking her arms around her just as she was about to pounce forward. The smell of Bella's blood was provocatively overwhelming.

Elena ran towards Bella, dropping down to her knees. Bonnie removed her jacket and handed it to her so she could use it to compress against the wound while Bonnie sat behind Bella and elevated her head onto her legs.

'We need to get her to a hospital." Bonnie said as she pulled out her phone to dial 911, soothing Bella's hair back with her other hand. She was growing paler by the second.

Caroline stopped her with a sad shake of her head. "It's too late for that. She'll die before they get here."

"We _have_ to do something." Alice cried out in a desperation fueled voice. Her visions were coming fast and furious now. If Bella died, the prophecy would come true…it would be the destruction of them all. And Edward…oh she could see him being ripped apart by the Volturi and yet as painful as that would be, it was no match for the utter torment and devastation he would feel from the moment he found out she died.

"How are you doing Caroline…with the blood?" Elena asked her.

Caroline inhaled to test herself and nodded. "Good...I'm okay. I still have the tequila in my system so no worries."

"Do it then," Bonnie leveled at stare at Caroline. She knew her friend would figure out immediately what she was demanding. There was too much riding on Bella staying alive to have her die now.

If Caroline was shocked, she didn't allow it to show. She nodded once and quickly bit into her wrist. She rushed over to Bella. Trying to ignore the painful whimpers coming from her, she held her wrist to Bella's mouth. Bella thrashed. The smell of rust and salt from the blood invaded her nostrils nauseating her more than the tequila had.

"What the _hell_ are you doing to her?" Rosalie shouted out nearly pulling herself from Alice's iron grip.

"I'm trying to _heal_ her damn it." Caroline shot back as Bonnie tried to hold Bella's head still. She immediately regretted her harsh tone but there was no time to use sugarcoating and damn it, her nerves were seriously shot. "C'mon Bella. Just a few sips then you'll be all better. I _promise_." She pleaded to her new friend who was bleeding out before her eyes.

"It's okay Rose. It'll work. I can see it." Alice tried to reassure Rosalie. "Why don't we wait outside?" She added knowing there wasn't much longer she could keep Rose in check. The smell of the blood was getting to her as well in the enclosed space. Besides, now that this crisis would be averted, they had to go stall another one…one that would be showing up really soon.

Rosalie hesitantly conceded. "If I ever see that bitch again…" She snarled. Like it or not, Bella was family now and no one touched her family and got away with it.

"You'll have to wait in line." Bonnie told her solemnly with a dangerous edge to her voice before Alice led Rose out the door.

"Bella, you must drink it. It's the _only_ way." Elena pleaded, turning her attention back to Bella. The blood was flowing so steadily that she was having trouble keeping up the pressure. The jacket Bonnie gave her as well as her own hands were soaked with the red, life giving liquid. There wasn't much time left. Now they had to play dirty. "Bonnie, hold her mouth open. Caroline, you force feed her if you have to."

Bella didn't want to die and couldn't figure out why she had been fighting them so much (though it could probably be explained by the smell of blood in her nose, the taste of vomit still on her tongue and the tequila that probably was still in her system) Was it totally crazy that she'd rather die because she didn't want to be sick? She had to still be drunk…yes, _that_ was it. Some vampire you'll turn out to be, Bella, if you can't even tolerate the smell of blood without wanting to puke your guts out, she thought to herself. Saying the words out loud to get her friends to smile through their concerned looks would cost too much energy and she was running on fumes now.

She could feel her consciousness starting to slip away…the threads that were keeping her tethered to life were fraying….snapping…_breaking_. Edward, she thought. She couldn't allow him to suffer needlessly, not after all they'd been through. Bella went slack.

All of the fight left her and she gave Caroline a tired nod. It was then that Caroline was able to let her blood run in small rivulets into her mouth while Bonnie helped coax her throat to swallow. Elena stopped the pressure and slowly lifted up Bella's shirt, offering a fervent prayer that they had reacted in time.

"It's working!" Elena exclaimed joyfully, beaming at her friends.

The wound, which was deceivingly small but inches deep, started to close; whatever muscles, organs and skin were damaged began to slowly knit together until no more blood flowed. Left in it's place was an angry red scar that would probably diminish within a few hours.

Across town a very nerve wracked Edward kept trying to dial Bella over and over again; each time getting sent straight to voice mail. When contacting Bella didn't work, he tried Alice and Rosalie. Receiving the same response; he was tempted to toss the phone in his aggrieved state but it was his only lifeline to Bella.

"Is anyone picking up?" He asked to everyone and no one in particular.

Stefan, who was trying with no success to call Elena, Bonnie and Caroline's numbers, shook his head with a telling frown, his ear still attached to the phone.

"Something is _very_ wrong." Edward stated feeling too crowded in; the walls making him feel trapped and claustrophobic. He shoved his shaking fingers into his hair wanting to pull it out from the roots in sheer frustration.

"Too coin a modern term…aren't _you_ Captain Obvious?" Came Elijah's dry observation as he flicked a piece of lint from his shirt.

The words could have been read from Damon's own playbook and he probably would have voiced them himself if he was able to form a coherent sentence. That particular talent failed him the moment Caroline hung up on Edward. Panic seized him in it's fettering grip effectively erasing all rational thought as his mind flashed 'danger' in bold red neon. Isabella and Elena were in dire trouble and he wasn't there to protect them. That scared the hell out of him.

It was decided in the end that Edward, Damon, Stefan and Carlisle would go to the Mystic Grill while Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Elijah (for undisclosed reasons of his own) would stay behind. In truth, Elijah had no desire to face Klaus head on just yet. He wanted to wait until his brother was weakened before he could strike. He couldn't take the chance of being beaten. He still had a story yet to tell.

There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief in the car when they had spotted Alice and Rosalie standing outside by the curb; that is until they saw the false smiles pasted on their faces which were severely contradicted by shifting, worried glances that told a completely different story.

Edward concentrated intently, trying to focus on their thoughts and emitted a deep growl from the bowels of his chest. They were blocking him.

"What's going on, Edward?" Carlisle asked him. _What are they thinking?_

"They're hiding their thoughts." He told them all, his jaw clenched so tightly he was surprised it hadn't shattered. "Alice is reciting a list of her favorite designers and Rose is giving step by step instructions on how to assemble a car engine in Portuguese."

Damon and Edward flew out of the car running before Stefan had even made a full stop. To anyone that was a witness, it was clear that these two were in no mood to play games.

Alice held her hand up. "Before you go all alpha male, I want to let you know that everything is alright now."

"_Now_? What happened before?" Damon asked suspiciously. He knew by the way the little elf wouldn't meet his eyes that she was hiding something and it was big. "Where are the others?"

"Why did Caroline hang up on me?" Edward asked frantically as he added to Damon's barrage of questions.

"We're fine...everything's _totally_ and _completely_ fine." Caroline called out to them. Both her and Bonnie were supporting a still unconscious Bella between them as they half carried, half walked her out of the restaurant. Elena was following quickly behind carrying Bella's pocketbook. They had managed to hide her bloodstained clothes with her long jacket. It had taken Elena awhile to wash all the blood form her hands and arms.

At first glance, the way her head lolled to the side and the way she was supported, it looked like Bella had imbibed way past her already low alcohol limit. Damon relaxed a moment, thinking maybe and probably Bella had gotten sick and all of this racing around in a panic like proverbial chickens without a head was all for naught.

The sweet, alluring smell of Bella's blood enveloped Edward immediately as a slight breeze flowed around him. He hissed angrily. Venom pooled in his mouth but he swallowed it back down past the painful lump in his throat. Edward advanced dangerously, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Why do I smell Bella's _blood_?" His voice was so low it was nearly a growl. Carlisle placed a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder. It didn't take long for the others to catch the distinct scent as well.

_Be careful, Edward...the blood_. Carlisle's worried thoughts invaded Edward's already crowded mind. He shook Carlisle off. "I'm fine Carlisle." And he was. It wasn't the smell of Bella's blood that had him in such a state, it was the fact that she was obviously injured.

"There was an incident..." Elena thought it might be best of she were the one to explain. "with Katherine." She added with a gulp as she braced for the verbal explosion.

"_Katherine!_" Stefan shouted. "What did she do to her?"

"Where _is_ she? I'll kill her." Damon was poised to fight. His eyes narrowed to slits as he looked around expecting Katherine to pop out of the shadows at any moment.

"Katherine's gone...for now." Elena assured him.

"Bella's fine." Bonnie reiterated Caroline's earlier point. "I think it would be more prudent if we took this discussion back to the house. There are too many eyes here."

"Where is she hurt? I want to see." Edward's only thoughts were Bella. She looked too pale and it frightened him that through all this, she had remained silent and too still. He didn't trust the empty platitudes from the other girls that she was fine. She was clearly _not_ fine...not if she smelled of freshly flowed blood (and judging by the potency, there was quite a lot of it) and not if she looked like this...as if all the life was drained out of her. His only consolation was the steady beat of her heart. It was the sweetest sound he ever heard...a virtual symphony to his ears. He concentrated on that to calm him.

"Bonnie's right, Edward." Carlisle said. "We'll do this back at the house. They say she is fine we have to believe them."

Edward gave a terse nod.

"I want to know _everything_!" Damon told the girls unable to hide his rancor, not that he wanted to. He knew how Katherine operated. The fact that Bella was hurt, that her blood had been shed unnerved him. He could have lost her again.

* * *

Katherine entered the secluded farmhouse knowing she had failed in her mission but hopefully she had a good enough consolation prize. Klaus' guards let her pass with a snicker. She cast them her most imperial glare and sauntered past them.

"Failure does not look good on you Katerina." Klaus taunted from a dark corner behind her.

She whirled around and watched him stalk forward, his face slowly coming out of the shadows, casting it in an almost demonic glow. She suppressed the shiver of fear and tilted up her chin.

"Who said I failed?" She retorted back.

He looked around him and held his arms out in question. "I don't see the girl...unless she's hiding on you somewhere. Shall I look?" he chuckled.

"You didn't tell me she had cold ones with her..._protecting_ her." That had been something she didn't expect. The Cullens had left the girl...abandoned her. She knew that. That's what Victoria had told her.

"Ah, but Katerina, you _have_ in the past proven yourself very resourceful if memory serves. I didn't think a little thing like that would deter you from your task."

Katherine wanted nothing more than to stab him with the bloodied knife she had but she couldn't...not while she was under his compulsion. "I wasn't _wholly_ unsuccessful." She told him.

Klaus raised his eyebrow, clearly intrigued and laughed as if what she just said was the most amusing thing in the world. "I should have known you had another trick up your sleeve."

She pulled out the knife she had used on Bella, her blood still wet and gleaming red on the shaft of the blade. "The next best thing...her _blood_."

The Original hissed. "If she is who you say...she is _not_ supposed to die..._yet_."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "She _is_ who I say. And don't worry. She isn't dead. The vapid blonde vamp would have healed her in time."

"It seems I haven't given you enough credit." Klaus smiled with malice. "Greta, we're ready to start now." Klaus clapped his hands twice to summon the witch.

Greta came from one of the other rooms wearing naught but a flowing white robe, her curly hair hung loose about her shoulders. Katherine nearly gagged from the implications of this little display.

"The knife, if you please." Klaus held his hand out. "_Handle_ side first." He reminded her with a smirk.

"Of course." Katherine said through her teeth as she placed the handle in the palm of his hand.

He laid it on the table next to a small glass dish that Greta had placed there. Revealing a small knife of her own, Greta took Klaus' hand in hers. She looked at his questioningly and he nodded in response. Taking his hand, palm side up in her own, she quickly sliced through his skin and held it over the dish so the bottom of it became saturated with his blood. Then taking the other knife, the one with Bella's blood, Greta held the blade over the dish, letting the blood slowly trickle down to mix with Klaus' blood. It sizzled and boiled on contact, turning the blood black at first before transforming to ash.

Klaus glanced at Katherine in surprise. "It seems you were right. My apologies." He gave her a mocking bow.

"I told you." Katherine gave a smirking rejoinder as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you did." He said as he advanced on her slowly.

Katherine was suddenly nervous at the malicious intent in his eyes. She backed up, never taking her eyes off of his until she felt a wall against her back. Klaus removed a stake from his sleeve, passing it back and forth between his hands.

"You...you have your proof." She told him. "She is the one from the prophecy."

"Yes, she is. Thank you for that." He was still playing with the stake, watching her wince as he twirled it expertly like a baton.

"You promised to let me go." Katherine reminded him.

"Yes, I did." He stopped his antics with the stake and swiftly held it to her throat, letting it trail down the front of her body, so slowly it could be mistaken for a seductive caress...if it wasn't with an object that could kill her. "I'll let you go...straight to _hell_." He said viciously plunging the stake in her heart.

Katherine screamed, her body fighting to close in on itself but Klaus' strength holding her prevented her from moving. She was dying. He knew it and she knew it. "I'm doing you a favor, you know." He told her casually as he watched the life fade from her eyes and her skin turn gray and cracked. "I had so many great plans to torture you for your betrayal that you would be begging me to kill you. This way is so much kinder, don't you think?" He didn't expect an answer as he twisted the stake cruelly one last time.

Letting go, he watched her fall to a heap onto the floor, dead. The look of shock would be forever etched into her dead features.

Smoothing his sleeves, he turned to his guards. "Take care of that eyesore, will you."


	44. The Curse is a Lie

A/N - Here we go again. I hope you enjoy. Please review if you feel so inclined. I always appreciate them.

* * *

Unable to withstand the physical separation any longer knowing she was hurt, Edward swooped in and recovered Bella from Bonnie and Caroline, scooping her up in his arms and huddling her to him. The feel of her heartbeat vibrating against his own silent chest issuing a sweet solace to his frayed nerves. This time, he had come way too close to losing her. Some part of him felt as if he were being tested and judged. Each and every time, she had come close to death's final blow, he had not been near her. Edward wanted to shout up at the heavens that he got it, he understood. He had already promised never to leave her again; the feelings that cemented him to her side were strong and everlasting. So why was the universe punishing him like this?

Stefan wrapped Elena into his tight embrace, taking comfort in the feel of her in his arms and the perfumed scent of her long brown hair. Pulling back from her only slightly, he cupped her cheeks. "Are you okay?" He queried tenderly as he caressed her face with his thumbs.

She looked at him and darted her eyes over to Damon, who was looking at her with white hot heat in his blue eyes. She wanted to comfort both of them and wipe away the worry lines that marked their brows. "I'm a little shaken up." She said looking at Damon before turning her attention back to Stefan. "But I'm not hurt." She added with a tentative smile.

Damon clenched and unclenched his jaw, fighting hard not to let the look that passed between he and Elena affect him too much. What was going through that head of hers and why did he feel like the expression in her eyes told more than her mouth ever would? Marking it up to wishful thinking due to unrequited desires on his part, he turned his attention back to Isabella who still hadn't regained consciousness.

"Edward, I'd like to examine her quickly, if I may?" Carlisle asked his son, approaching him cautiously like he was confronting a wild animal. He saw Edward stiffen perceptibly at his question. "It's okay, son. I just want to check her wounds."

Edward did not want to relinquish his hold on Bella; not after finally holding her after what seemed like too long a time. The more rational side of his brain took over though, breaking through the torment that still had him wrapped in it's unrelenting grip. It would be for the best and he did want to see Bella's injuries for himself.

Carrying her over to one of their cars, he laid her gently in the back seat. Pressing a tender kiss against her unresponsive lips, he let Carlisle take over to his ministrations.

Unable to detect any obvious injuries to the parts of her that were visible, Carlisle swiftly unbuttoned her jacket and hissed when he saw what lie underneath. Her clothes were beyond soaked with her own blood and there seemed to be a gaping hole in the middle of her top.

"What is it?" Edward looked over his shoulder and immediately recoiled at the sight. If he was human, he would have been violently ill on the spot. There was too much blood! Why? Where? How was it possible she was still alive?

Carlisle sent a sharp glance to the girls, who were staring at him nervous and wide eyed. "What happened to her?" He demanded as he tore open the front of her shirt where the hole was. No longer was he the congenial father figure. This was the Carlisle, the doctor; the one that made life and death decisions within a millisecond in the ER.

"Katherine stabbed her." Rosalie was the one who spoke up when she saw that everyone else was reluctant to answer.

"Do you want to repeat that again?" Edward demanded as he felt slight tremors ripple through his body.

"I don't understand." Carlisle said as he continued to look at Bella's abdomen. "There is no open wound." Upon further inspection, hidden beneath the dark reddish brown blood smears, he saw it...a red puckered scar about two inches wide. His brows furrowed in confusion. "It's already been healed? How it that possible?"

Caroline nervously cleared her throat. "There was no time to call an ambulance. I had to...I had to..." She stumbled over her words as she twisted her hands together.

Stefan sighed in understanding. "You fed her your blood." he finished for her, taking pity on her anxious state.

She nodded silently, wanting nothing more to cower under Edward's heavily weighted stare.

"Amazing." Carlisle whispered in wonder as he continued to examine the area further, feeling the pucker of the wound beneath his fingertips.

"Our blood has healing qualities." Stefan went on as he felt curious sets of eyes fall on him for further explanation.

"Side effects?" _Absolutely intriguing. I'll have to ask for a sample so I can study this._

"Very few...possible headache, not unlike a hangover, maybe fatigue, some sensitivity to light."

"Don't forget the biggest one of all, dear brother." Damon interjected, crossing his arms in front of him as he leaned back on his heels. "If she dies while Caroline's blood is in her system, she goes into transition."

"She becomes like you." Edward said flatly, his attention locked on Bella over Carlisle's shoulder. He did not like this one bit. The danger that crossed Bella's path on a daily basis significantly upped her chances for such a fate. If she turned before the spell, all hope was lost. She would never survive...not mentally anyway. "That can't happen." He finished.

"How long is that a concern?" Carlisle asked Damon.

Damon shrugged and looked at Caroline accusingly. "It depends how much was given to her."

Caroline looked panicked as she tossed her hands in the air in exasperation. "I don't know! It 's not like I used a measuring spoon or anything"

"It's okay Caroline." Stefan reassured her and cast an reproving stare at Damon. "You saved Bella. That's all that counts right now. We'll just have to be more vigilant in keeping her safe."

"Lock her up and throw away the key if we have to." Damon agreed, leaning against the car and looking through the windshield glass at Isabella. She was still deathly pale and it brought back the all too vivid memories of the last time he had seen her like that…lying broken on the Aubusson carpet under the stairway balcony in the foyer. It was Katherine's fault then and it was Katherine's fault now. She had just signed her death warrant and he would be more than happy to be the executioner.

"Oh she won't like that at all." Alice said imagining Bella being locked in a room, banging on the door.

"She won't have a choice." Damon and Edward both said simultaneously, giving each other a hard stare afterwards.

"Guys, As much as I'd like to stay here and chat, we really have to get out if here before we're discovered." Bonnie told them glancing nervously at the entrance of the Grill, watching a laughing group of drunk college students exit the building.

Alice sighed. "She's right. Full disclosure can come later. I'll call Jasper and do a little damage control. They can't be in the house when we bring Bella back. The smell of blood is too fresh."

Elena nodded in agreement. "Right. Bonnie and I will help bathe Bella and rid of her clothes.

Alice puckered her face in a frown. "It's a shame. I really liked that outfit on her."

* * *

Bella came to with a fierce start as soon as her body hit the luke warm water. Thinking she was drowning again, she flailed her arms and legs, fighting what she thought was a rip current threatening to bring her under.

Soothing hands sat her upright as her ears and eyes started to focus on what was going on around her. Bonnie and Elena leaned over her in concern.

"Ssshh, Bella. It's okay. You're fine." Elena told her in a calm voice meant to erase the panic Bella so clearly showed on her pale face.

"Katherine..." She managed to croak out before her eyes narrowed to angry slits. "Did that _bitch_ actually stab me?"

"Well, at least she's not drunk anymore." Bonnie mused.

"Yes, but she's gone now. Caroline gave you her blood to heal you."

Bella looked down at her naked torso with a frown, noting the water had started to swirl red around her. "Huh...would you look at that?" She said in awe when she saw the scar that had faded drastically. She sat up and traced the puckered mark, gingerly pressing on it expecting to feel some pain and was surprised when there wasn't even a pinch.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Elena chuckled giving the washcloth to her now that she was coherent enough. "We'd better hurry. You have over six feet of primal vampire male pacing right outside this door."

No sooner than the words had come out of her mouth, there was an impatient knock on the door. Bonnie turned to Elena and then Bella, her lips fighting not to smile.

"Bella" the velvety voice said with a tinge of worry.

"Gee I wonder who _that_ could be?" Bonnie said, not bothering to hide her sarcasm. "Are we preserving your modesty Bella or should we let him in?"

Bella appreciated Bonnie's teasing tone. It was a reminder that they didn't have to have the latest events crumble them. "I can't preserve what I no longer have." She said with a shrug and a guilty smile with a tell tale blush to go along with it; her thoughts going back to what happened earlier that morning. It seemed so long ago. "Let him in."

Edward had heard Bella regain consciousness with a vengeance while he was waiting outside the door should they need his assistance. The others were gathered downstairs and he felt his presence along with the already volatile Damon would be akin to throwing gasoline on a fire.

As par for the course, she had surprised him once again. He expected her to be shaken to the core and panicked but when he heard her ask the girls if Katherine had stabbed her, her voice didn't hold fear. It had been full of contempt, like Bella was more upset that Katherine actually had the audacity to stab her as opposed to worrying about the wound that was inflicted.

It had taken him all of a scant few seconds to decide that he could no longer wait to see her. That's when he knocked softly on the door.

Elena opened the door and peaked her head out with a smile, her eyes gauging the mood of the bronze haired vampire before her. It was hard to tell with him. He only seemed to alternate between three emotions; at least on the exterior –gloomy, lusty and angry- like some vampire version of Snow White's dwarves or The Smurfs. She tried not to giggle at herself at the thought.

"The Smurfs. I've been told I look decent in blue." Edward answered her thoughts.

"I bet." Elena immediately covered her mouth with her hand, this time unable to stop the chuckle. Opening the door wider, she waved him inside.

Bonnie used the side of the tub as leverage to pull herself up from her kneeling position. She smiled at him in greeting but he barely registered it. His eyes were only for Bella. She saw that immediately as his reverent gaze washed over Bella; his shoulder's losing their tense edge - relaxing immediately after scanning her bubble covered body.

Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled her towards the door. "We're just uh…we're just gonna go."

Bella gave a little wave and watched Edward sink down to his knees beside her. "I'm sorry I scared you." She said as she lifted the washcloth and began to rub it down her arms. Thankfully the bubbles hid the red swirls of water although she was sure Edward could still smell her blood.

Edward shook his head slowly from side to side. "Scare is quite an understatement, my love. I don't think there is a word in any language that can describe what I felt…but I won't have you apologizing for something that's not your fault."

"Then don't blame yourself either." She told him fiercely as she scrubbed herself harder.

He held his hand out to her, signaling for the cloth. "Let me…please."

She surrendered the washcloth to his waiting hand and watched as a poured some of Elena's bodywash onto it. He gently brought it to her skin and rubbed worshipfully over all her mounds and valleys, leaving no surface untouched. Leaning forward, she allowed him access to her back and sighed when he gently massaged the aching muscles by her neck.

"How are you feeling…really?" He asked after a time.

"Considering I drank enough tequila to sink a small boat and was gutted like a fish by a sadistic vampire…I'm pretty okay."

Edward couldn't help himself. He threw his head back and laughed at her humorous analogy and felt pieces of left over tension slink off him. His Bella always amazed him.

He noticed the goosebumps on her arms and knew that the water had grown too cold for her to be comfortable. "Let's get you out then, shall we?"

He held her hand to steady her as she gradually stood up. He had to temper his lust immediately. She looked like some sort of brazen goddess like sea nymph rising from the ocean; water sluicing down her near perfect alabaster skin in rivulets. His adam's apple bobbed convulsively in his throat as he helped her from the tub and wrapped her in a thick towel, rubbing it over her to dry her off.

Bella noticed the darkening of his iris's and the dilation of his pupils with some amusement.

"Whatever are you thinking about Miss Swan?" He cocked his eyebrow in inquiry when he saw the hint of a not so innocent smile adorn her face.

"That there are better uses for this bathtub, _Mr. Cullen._" She answered cheekily and swept past him into the bedroom so she could get dressed.

XXXXX

Caroline sat with her hands clenched in front of her as she watched Damon pace back and forth alternating between growling, cursing under his breath and waving his arms in wild gesticulating motions, pausing ever so briefly to tug at his hair. She knew better than to say anything to him while he was in this state. He just might snap her neck and she was pretty attached to that part of her body.

Without warning, he blurred over to her gripping the sides of her chair so alarmingly fast, she jumped back with a squeak.

"Talk, _now_." He demanded. His jaw was clenched so tightly, he thought it would break.

"But shouldn't we..." she pointed upstairs. "...wait for the others?" Caroline was no fool, she wanted back up. She doesn't think she'd ever seen Damon so riled up…ever and she had seen him pissed off many times. Nothing compared. It would've been kinda cute actually, this protectiveness over his little sister, if his anger weren't aimed in her direction.

"Do you see my face?" Damon locked his intense gaze with her startled one, his index finger pointing at the veins that were starting to show through the skin around his eyes. "Does this _look_ like the face of a patient man? Now. What. The. Fuck. Happened .Tonight.?"

"Damon, back off." Bonnie said coming down the stairs with Elena following right behind, both girls glaring at him.

"Fine." He pushed himself off the arms of Caroline's chair. His retreat dictated more by the reproving look that Elena was giving him rather than Bonnie's threatening vibe. "Where's Isabella?"

"With Edward." Bonnie answered him.

"Of course, why did I even bother asking?"

"How is she?" Emmett had been concerned ever since he had been let back in the house with only minimal information. Something about Katherine, a knife and healing blood but he had no idea what that meant; only that Bella had been hurt; harmed enough that even the expressionless vampire sitting in the corner, Elijah, had looked concerned. He hadn't even been tempted to crack even one lewd joke, his usual defense mechanism when things got too intense.

"She's okay." Elena told them all. "Pissed off but essentially okay. She'll probably be down any moment so you can see for yourselves." The last part was directed at Damon. He had scowled when she said the word "okay". He was obviously looking for more description. "She's tougher than she looks, Damon."

"She'll have to be." Elijah finally spoke up, covering a loud, exaggerated fake yawn with his hand.

"I'm sorry. Are we _boring_ you?" Damon asked him snarkily.

"Quite." The Original quirked one side of his lips in a condescending smile.

"There's a little something called a _door_. I suggest you use it if we're not entertaining enough for you."

"I really don't think you want me to do that"

"Oh yeah, I _really, really_ do."

"Damon, that's enough." Stefan intervened in the little by-play. "Elijah has promised us information…_important_ information."

"Oh, _come on_, really?" Damon furiously threw his hands up in the air before settling them to rest them on top his head. "What _is_ it about this guy that says trustworthy to you?"

"He could've killed you but didn't." Elena told him. "Because he made a promise to _me_."

"Yeah, yeah…protect the ones you care about blah, blah, blah" He rolled his eyes conceding that point still wondering how he got to be included in that exclusive club after everything he had done. "I still don't like him."

"You don't have to like me." Elijah said easing himself off the chair he had been occupying to get up in Damon's face. "But whether you want to believe it or not, we all want the same thing."

"World peace? No pollution? Help me out here Barbie, what do beauty pageant contestants usually say?" He smirked at Caroline.

Elijah let out an exasperated sigh. His attention turned immediately to the footfalls coming down the stairs.

After changing into a t shirt and yoga pants, Bella made her way down the stairs with Edward. Even as a human, she could hear the back and forth, not so polite banter, Damon was having with nearly everyone in the room. An obvious testament that he was not in the best frame of mind right now and it would take very little for him to snap. She hoped her current state of good health would serve as a deterrent for any lashing out he was tempted to do.

After assuring them all that she was indeed, fine, with the exception of a small mark, she along with Alice and Caroline went onto explain what had happened beginning with Bella rushing off to the bathroom to "toss her cookies"; as Caroline had so eloquently put it.

"I don't get the Plan B part" Carlisle said.

"Katherine always has a Plan B if plan A fails." Stefan explained.

"And a plan C, a plan D, a plan E…you get the picture." Damon added.

"So kidnap her or kill her?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't make sense." Jasper spoke up, shaking his head trying to piece the puzzle together.

"And why is that, Bobby Fischer?" Damon asked.

"Because she stabbed her in front of Caroline knowing full well that Caroline would heal her."

"No, she knew Caroline _could_ heal her, not that she _would_." Bonnie told him.

But Jasper shook his head once more and held up a silencing finger as he began to pace and think things through. Edward snapped his head to his brother trying to follow his thoughts.

"I don't think so." Jasper turned around to look at them, his brows knitting together. "She held Bella to her." He demonstrated by capturing Alice and holding her in front of him."Stabbed her." Jasper motioned with his hand. "Then retracted the knife and took off." After giving Alice a kiss by her ear, he let her go and thought for a moment. "She didn't want Bella dead…not in _that_ moment anyway. She wanted the knife back. She would have left it in otherwise. Removing it would have taken added time…so it was absolutely necessary that she leave with it."

Elijah began to clap slowly until all attention was turned his way. "Very well done, Jasper Cullen. I commend you on your deductive reasoning."

"Are we playing Clue now? Miss Scarlett in the bathroom with a knife?" Damon's voiced dripped with sarcasm. "Okay, so bitchy wanted the knife back…to what end?"

"Was there anything special about the knife...any markings? Symbols?" Jasper asked the girls.

"No, nothing." Elena answered. "It was your run of the mill, ordinary straight edge knife. She probably stole it from the Grill's kitchen."

"_Blood_." Alice said finally getting it. "She _wanted_ Bella's blood. But why?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "I believe this is where I come in." He pointed to the bottle of malt scotch on the bar setee. "May I?" He didn't wait for an answer but poured himself a glass and took a slow swallow letting the smooth alcohol slide down his throat as his audience watched him.

He looked at each of them individually, weighing their expectant expressions before continuing. Where to start? At the beginning was as good a place as any.

"This _may_ shock you." He delivered the disclaimer with a grin into his glass.

"Oh that would be a such a refreshing change considering what we've dealt with so far." Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest.

"So be it. You've been warned." He put the glass down and wandered around the room with his hands clasped behind his back.

Damon rolled his eyes. Did this guy take lessons on suspense from Hitchcock? He was about to tell grandpa vamp to get on with it when the old codger spoke again.

"The Sun and Moon Curse is a lie." He stated and waited for the subsequent denials.

"What?" Stefan said, absolute shock coloring his tone.

"A _lie._..bunk, malarkey, hogwash, bullshit or whatever myriad of synonyms you want to throw out there for good measure."

"You're lying." Damon accused.

"I assure you I am not."

"How is that possible?" Elena cried out, her voice cracking with barely subdued anger.

"I was there when Klaus came up with it. Indeed, I even critiqued the artwork."

Elena advanced on him in fury wanting nothing more than to issue a slap to his smug face. "You mean all this time, I've been scared out of my _mind_, terrified that I was going to die and now you say it's a load of crap! It was all for _nothing_!"

But Elijah wasn't intimidated by the young human. He was actually enjoying her outburst as fruitless as it was.

"I said the sun and moon curse is a lie, I didn't say the sacrifices were not."


	45. The Term You Are Looking For Is OMFG

A/N - A bit of forewarning...This chapter is dialogue heavy and there is a lot of information to comprehend so I hope it's not too confusing. I also apologize for Damon...he writes his own lines and has a tendency to get carried away with the snarky side comments (the truth is I just love writing his lines and can totally hear his voice in my head when I write them) so it's his fault if things get sidetracked in this chapter.

* * *

"I said the sun and moon curse _is_ a lie. I didn't say the sacrifices were _not_." Elijah spoke slowly so that everyone understood what he was saying.

"But that makes no sense!" Elena wailed. "Why would Klaus bother to create a curse out of thin air? Does he get some sort of sick thrill out of it? Was he _bored_?"

"You're missing the point, Miss Gilbert. He created the sun and moon curse to cover up the _real_ curse."

"And that _is_…?" Damon asked waiting for the other shoe to drop. If he didn't need answers so desperately, he would've kicked the Original out of his home long ago. He didn't even trust the guy to tell the truth but something was better than nothing. The lives of those closest to him were at stake.

"A curse on Klaus, himself." Elijah gave a small smile before he went onto explain. "You see we were human once…a long, long time ago. My family and myself before we became the first vampires." He have a slight bow of his head to Carlisle "…_nosferatu_ vampires." He amended with the distinction.

"When you say_ family_…" Stefan prodded.

"Ah yes, you caught that did you? My family; my parents, my sisters and brothers. Klaus is my youngest brother." Some inexplicable emotion passed over his features somewhere between grief and pain. It was so fast it was almost unnoticeable.

After a collective gasp made it's way around the room, it was Damon that recovered first from the initial shock of Elijah's little bomb. He did not see _that_ coming at all. He was to believe that this piece of Eurotrash wanted to kill his own brother…highly doubtful.

"I've heard enough." He stated getting up and confronting Elijah to his face. "You expect us to swallow the fact that you want to kill Klaus when he is your brother? What are you, Kane and Abel?"

"You and Stefan want to kill each other on a daily basis, do you not?" Elijah countered smugly maintaining eye contact with the younger vampire.

"Well, _duh_" Damon rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But it doesn't mean we'd actually go through with it." He looked at Stefan who nodded his head in agreement.

They'd beaten each other up with fists, stakes and vervain but when it came to dishing that final blow, neither of them were able to do it…and there were quite a few good reasons why they should, Damon thought. So what did brother dear do that was so horrible it would make his own brother want to kill him, except exist of course?

"Let him finish. Then we can decide whether or not we believe him." Bella said anxious to get to the part that involved her. It had been a long night and she was fighting sleep despite the fact that she had spent the better part of two hours unconscious. She rested her head on Edward's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

He was tempted to take her upstairs to rest. God knew she needed it. The dark circles under her eyes were more pronounced now even in the dim light of the room. Edward didn't even bother making the suggestion to her about sleep. He would be met with fierce resistance and her proclamations to seeing this night to the end.

"Fine." Damon said giving her a worried glance when he heard the fatigue in her voice. Judging by the way Edward was holding her, he had much of the same concern. "So about this _'curse'_…?" He added making quotation marks with his fingers.

Elijah inclined his head at Bella, silently thanking her. "Yes. We had later found out that my mother had an affair with the neighboring family's patriarch. That affair produced a child. That child was Klaus. Unfortunately, the man my mother was unfaithful with was of a werewolf bloodline. My father, when he found out about the affair, hunted him down and had him and his entire family killed. Before that we had existed in relative peace with the werewolves." Elijah poured himself another drink and took a fortifying swallow now that he was getting to the meat of the tale. "As you know the animosity between vampires and werewolves still exist to this day…now you know _why_."

"Wait…hold on a second." Caroline held her palm out. "Are you saying that Klaus is a vampire _and_ a werewolf? Is that _even_ possible?"

"Technically but he is not an active hybrid…not _yet_. The witches in the area at the time would not stand for such an imbalance of power and performed a curse on Klaus to render the werewolf side of him dormant. Klaus wants nothing more than to break the curse to reap destruction throughout the world in his quest for domination."

"Which still doesn't explain _your_ desire to kill him. As his brother, you could be his right hand man; half brother or not." Jasper said.

"Five hundred years ago I may have agreed with you. That was before he killed my family." Elijah admitted through clenched teeth. "There is no one that wants him destroyed more than I."

"I may have to argue with you on _that_ one." Damon grumbled.

"For Klaus to break the curse, unleashing both sides of his nature…"Elijah continued ignoring Damon. "He needs a very powerful witch to cast the spell whom he already has; the Martin girl." He clarified. "the moonstone which binds the curse…"

"We have that." Stefan informed them.

Damon wanted to strangle his brother at that moment. "Idiot! Why don't you just take an ad out in the Times? It would have been more subtle."

"Are you _sure_ you have it?" Elijah steepled his fingers under his chin. "At this late stage in the game, we don't have time for any mistakes. Klaus is being far too aggressive for me to think he hasn't procured it somehow"

Stefan scrambled off the couch and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time in his haste. He threw open the bathroom door, making a bee line for the small wicker basket on the vanity that was filled with an assortment of fancy fragrant soaps. Digging through the basket in a frenzy and not finding what he wanted, he dumped the entire contents onto the tiled floor.

Picking up every single item, he tossed it aside. "No, no, no." He repeated to himself frantically. "It _can't_ be. It can't be."

He tore apart the entire room, even going as far as pulling the vanity from the wall to check behind it. Coming to the inevitable conclusion, he sunk down to his knees, pulling at his hair. He had been so sure it was the perfect hiding place. Who would suspect it would be lying out in the open in something as innocuous as a basket full of soap.

With shoulders slumped in defeat, Stefan came down the stairs. "It's not there." He told them all. "I'm so sorry, Elena." He looked at his girlfriend, eyes full of sorrow. He had failed her…failed them all.

It took less than a second for Damon to explode, aiming all his rancor at his brother. "I _told_ you! How the _hell_ could you think a pretty basket of decorative soaps would be inconspicuous in a house owned by _male_ vampires? But _noooo_. I let you do it anyway." He kicked the side of the couch with a heavy thud. His anger wasn't all directed at Stefan though. He should've listened to his instincts and hid it on his own. "How the hell did they get their grubby little hands on it?"

"Most of us were out a good portion of the day. It could have been at anytime." Esme reminded them.

"And if their witch did a locater spell in the house…it would've been easy." Bonnie snapped her fingers. "It wouldn't have mattered _where_ in here it was hidden."

"See, Stefan. It's _not_ your fault." Elena wrapped her arms around him in comfort. He didn't want it…he didn't _deserve_ it, no matter what Bonnie said, but he took it anyway and returned the embrace; holding her to him as tightly as he could. "So he has two of the items." She tried to be rational about this. All hope was not lost yet. "What else is needed for the sacrifice, Elijah?"

"A werewolf, The Petrova doppelganger and a vampire."

She felt Stefan's arms tighten around her. "Okay…correction, _three_ items." Elena amended, feeling some of her optimism wane. "He has Katherine."

Elijah sighed heavily and looked at Bella with sympathy. "Maybe not. Katerina made mention to me of a plan she had to redeem herself to Klaus. I didn't believe her then but now I do."

Edward was sitting straight up now, on the very edge of panic. Up until now he had been listening intently having nothing much to contribute to the conversation that is until what Klaus truly was began to play on his mind. He had already connected the convoluted dots, praying he was wrong. "What plan?"

"And now we've come full circle. In exchange for Katerina's freedom, she would deliver the girl of the Swan Prophecy." He looked directly at Bella. "Which, unfortunately, I believe is you Isabella. If I am correct, you are the_ only_ one that can kill him once the curse has been lifted and he is a fully functioning hybrid. Of course, Klaus would need proof first. Hence, Katerina's botched kidnapping attempt. So she got the only other thing that could offer proof, your blood."

My _blood_? Bella thought utterly revolted. Why did it seem like everyone was after her blood? "What's so damn special about my blood?" she voiced out loud.

"The sacrifice will happen over my dead body." Damon spat through gritted teeth for now concentrating only on the fact that Elijah wanted Elena to die. So what? He could kill his own brother? There must be another way. He knew he should have kicked him out.

"That's a bit redundant, don't you think?"

"Isn't the sacrifice what we all are trying to _prevent_?" Damon looked accusingly around the room daring for someone to contradict him.

"It must happen." Elijah countered. "He will be at his weakest during the transition. It will be the only time _I can_ kill him. Otherwise it will have to be Isabella. She is the only one that can do it after the transition."

"Says who? Some fucking obscure prophecy? How do we know that that wasn't a piece of elaborate fiction as well?" Bella said angrily. "Why can't I kill him before? Or at least try?"

"Bella, no." Edward shook his head, not liking where her thoughts were leading.

"You know of the prophecy then." Elijah asked her.

"If you call that mangled transcription of cryptic crap, the prophecy. Then yeah, I know about it." She indignantly crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have a copy?" He sounded surprised. Maybe this group was not as ill informed as he thought. "May I see it?"

"Wait…what is this about the blood part?" Damon demanded getting back to that. This was beginning to sound too much like another sacrifice to him and he didn't like it. Not that there was much about this entire situation he did like. Why was it starting to feel like he had to choose between Elena and his sister? Not gonna happen, he thought. They still had an ace in the hole, Bonnie, the super witch.

"I thought you said you had a copy of the prophecy."

"You assumed." Damon said. "And you know what happens when you assume things…it makes an ass of…" pointed at Elijah and mouthed the word 'you' "and…" He pointed at himself.

Elijah gritted his teeth "Has anyone told you your impudence grates on ones nerves?"

"I may have heard that a time or two. Why? Am I _annoying_ you? Good." Damon sneered. Mission accomplished."

"It made no mention of any blood." Carlisle decided to put an end this back and forth squabbling. It wasn't giving them the information they needed and he feared that there was only so much provoking the Original vampire would take.

"Ah, I see a rational one in the bunch of you. Thank you Dr. Cullen." He gave a small bow of respect.

Bonnie pulled out the notebook from the box and rifled through it to find the page she had marked. She had read the prophecy backwards and forwards and there was no mention of any blood. Still scanning the page with her finger, she handed it to Elijah. Looking around his arm holding the book, she pointed to where it started.

"Traitor." Damon said giving her his best grimace.

Elijah read through what was written and snapped the book closed. "It is as I suspected. Who was responsible for this atrocity?"

"Isobel Fleming." Elena answered him defiantly.

"Ah, Mommy dearest." Elijah smiled.

"Only in the loosest of terms." She scowled. She hated any reference to that bitch being her mother. Between her and Katherine, Elena felt her bloodlines were cursed. She was probably the only normal one. She briefly wondered what happened to the in between generations of Petrova women. Did they inherit the bad genes as well?

"Well, Mommy made a huge glaring error."

"Only one? I'm surprised."

"Be that as it may. It was a crucial mistake. Whether or not it was intentional, I cannot say."

Stefan was losing what little patience he had left. "So let's _assume_ it was…no cracks, Damon" He turned to his brother who looked at him innocently and made like he was locking up his mouth and throwing away the key "…then what? What is this crucial error you keep eluding to?"

"The translation is unfinished to start." Elijah's brows creased as he read through the document. "Here." He pointed to the second passage and showed it to Bonnie. "It says should she _die_ before her task is complete…The phrase should read 'Should she be _sacrificed_' and here where it cuts off...It should read 'the _sacrifice_ of the Swan', not the 'death'. It seems Isobel, replaced the word 'sacrifice' with the word 'death'."

"Sounds like the same thing to me." Emmett said scratching his head.

Elijah sighed. "A common mistake, I suppose for the unlearned, however, sacrifice implies a ritual."

"So enlighten us All Knowing One." Damon leveled a look at Elijah a gave a twist of his lips. "What did the rest of the sentence say?"

"It says the sacrifice of the Swan ritual shall only happen upon a night when the moon is full and spring's rebirth is nigh." Elijah spoke the words that had been committed to memory so many lifetimes ago. "You all do realize that according to the prophecy, that would be this Friday night...the same night Klaus will be able to perform the other sacrifice."

The room was shocked silent as everyone turned to look at each-other, wide eyed and suddenly wary.

"I believe the term you are looking for is OMFG." Elijah supplied.

Damon was suddenly furious as he snapped his glare to Bonnie. She shook her head furtively, looking like she was about to cry. "How could you not realize Friday is a full moon?" He snarled at her. "Aren't you witches supposed to have that bolded in your daily planners or something?"

"I...I..." Bonnie stammered and looked at Bella apologetically. "I..I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I didn't know Klaus would be coming so soon."

"Don't tell me you have previous plans?" Elijah looked amused. "Oh dear. You'll just have to break them."

"Okay. Time to go." Stefan said moving towards the vampire. What was left to discuss was not for Elijah's ears.

"Before I leave, don't you want to hear the rest? It is terribly significant."

"Make it quick."

"A few things, then I'll be on my way. One, the reason why Isabella's blood is so important is because it is her blood and _only_ her blood that can kill Klaus. By the same token Klaus' blood can kill Isabella. The combination of the two in the same body is lethal. Secondly, and maybe most importantly, I happen to have an elixir for Elena that a witch many years ago gave me when I was looking for a way to save Katerina. Should she drink it before the sacrifice, she will most likely come back to life..._stil_l human I might add."

"Most likely?" Stefan said disapprovingly. "There is no guarantee."

"The elixir _is_ five hundred years old. I'll leave you to think on it. Adieu." Elijah clicked his heels together and with a bow, he blurred out of the boarding house leaving nothing but confusion in his wake.

Caroline was the first to recover. "I think I speak for everyone when I say WTF?"


	46. Dream Weaving

Bella's feet felt like they were made of lead as she trudged up the stairs with Edward behind her, his hand resting slightly at the small of her back to steady her. She had refused passage in his arms, determined to navigate the steps on her own despite the fact that she felt like she were sleepwalking through each movement. After Elijah left, it was clear all of the energy that had been in the room had been sucked out the door with him. They would all regroup and rehash in the morning (well, later, since it had been technically morning for a few hours already) when their minds were fresh...the human minds anyway...and try to make sense and plan around the revelations that had been brought to light.

After she finished brushing her teeth, she climbed into bed next to Edward, who sat there waiting for her with a grim far-away look on his face.

Before she had entered the room he had been thinking…no, obsessing over all that had transpired that evening, listening to the thought of others in his family, particularly Jasper's as they bound together to come up with a viable battle plan. The only problem was every plan of attack had Bella in the frontline when she should be safely hidden away. He was with Damon in this chess match; he would never sacrifice his queen.

But then Bella walked in and all thoughts of battles and death melted at the sight of her. Taking the hairbrush of the nightstand, Bella began to brush out her hair until Edward took the brush from her.

"Let me, please." He whispered as he began to smooth the brush through her long brown locks, much like a lover's caress. It was always her strength, her inner resiliency that astounded him the most, he reflected. He may be physically stronger but without her ability to bounce back from seemingly overwhelming odds, he would've crumbled long ago.

Bella had never conceived such a mundane activity of daily hygiene could be considered sensual until now. The repetitive motion relaxed her but the feel of his breath behind her neck sent shivers down her spine.

From roots to ends, he worked at her hair, reveling at the silky feel of it between his fingers. He tried to concentrate only on the task at hand but found himself too often dwelling on the fact that only hours ago, she had been so close to death. He had managed to keep those thoughts at bay through much of the discussion with the original but now within the stillness of the room as she sat under the illumination of the soft glow of the bedside lamp, his mind picked up that gauntlet again.

"Mmm, that feels _very_ nice." Bella closed her eyes and leaned back into his hard cold body.

Edward's hand stilled momentarily at the erotic purr of her voice before he continued his ministrations; watching the auburn highlights of her hair flicker in the dim light. His tongue felt thick in his mouth as he tried to come up with something witty to say but his overloaded mind failed him for the first time in over a century. The fear of almost losing her still fresh in his mind where it would be for a long time to come, meshed with the hot flames that seemed to leap off her skin to lick at him were wearing away at his already crumbling control.

"Tonight was _too_ close Bella." He said huskily as he put the brush down and turned her around to face him, bringing her closer so he could rest his head inside the crook of her neck.

It was her turn to comfort him and she did so willingly, letting her fingers travel through the bronze tufts at the base of his skull. She brought her other hand around to caress circles in his back; felt him tremble at her touch; delighted in the fact that he needed her this time. She felt it was too often the other way around.

"It will all work out, you'll see." She whispered into his hair as she placed a tender kiss on the side of his head. Bella wasn't sure where this sudden burst of optimism came from but she hadn't survived this far for no reason.

Edward wanted to believe her and a small part of him even did. He knew he was prepared to go to any lengths to protect her and his family was on board to do the same but they were going in this blind. Alice's visions could not pick up anything on Klaus and now they knew why. The werewolf gene; though inactive for the moment, cloaked all visions pertaining to him.

He felt Bella trying unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn. "C'mon" He pulled her with him until she was lying down with her head on his chest. "You need to sleep and I need to hold you in my arms."

"What?" She brought her chin up to rest in his chest, a smirk on her face. "No Cullen strategizing sessions downstairs with the rest of them?"

Edward smiled, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nuzzled her nose with his own before kissing her on the forehead. "Nope. Tonight I need to be with you." He assured her.

Bella didn't remember falling asleep but she must have because what she was seeing could not be real; at least not in her world anyway. Gone was the bedroom at the Salvatore Boarding House with it's deep masculine colors and bold lines, gone were Edward's arms encasing her. Instead the world around her was fused in tones of sepia like an antique photograph.

She was walking down a strange hallway of a large home. Gaslit brass wall sconces lighted her way but cast eerie shadows giving an innocent flower arrangement the illusion of a beast of many heads and far reaching tentacles on the wall behind it. Bella shivered as she passed by, unconsciously stepping away to avoid it's grasp.

All the wooden doorways were closed shut save one at the far end of the lengthly hall which seemed to grow in size with each step she took. The door was only slightly ajar but enough so a small ray of light hit the floor in front of it.

Where _was_ she? Was she dreaming? This place was so familiar with it's paneled wall coverings and elaborate wood carved walls. A chill in the otherwise humid air went through her and Bella crossed her arms over herself. As she stood just outside the open door, she peaked in and her eyes widened in part wonder, part horror.

It was a purely feminine (even through the sepia tones she knew the walls were a dusky rose) and an ornate wooden canopy bed centered in the middle and delicate lace curtains framing the large double windows. An elegant escritiore sat in the corner waiting patiently for the room's owner to make use of the inkwell and paper neatly placed on it.

Bella'a attention was not focused on the decor though, her sole attention was centered on the two occupants of the room. The girl's face was hidden behind a mass of curls that curtained her. It had been in a pretty style at one point but something must have happened during the course of the girl's evening to cause whatever was left of the up-do to come undone and hang lopsided over her shoulder. Upon further inspection, she noted the girl's dress had been torn and her trembling fingers were the only things holding together.

A flush feeling of déjà vu wrapped Bella tight into it's firm grip. The girl on the bed was her or at least who she had been all those years ago. If this was supposed to be a memory, why was she watching it as an observer, not a participant.

"You're dream walking." A soft, familiar voice declared from over her shoulder.

Startled, Bella jumped and turned to face who spoke to her. "Bonnie?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered to Bella.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Bella whispered back, glancing around her wondering if anyone else could hear them. She felt like they were trespassing and would be chased out the front doors any minute.

"It's called dreamweaving." The witch said nonchalantly. "When you sleep, your mind is more open to altered states of consciousness so I brought us back to the place where it all started…the night Emily gave you the necklace. Incidentally, it's a lot safer than astral projection. No strings to worry about."

Bella absently brought her hand up to the base of her neck in between her collar bones. Scowling when she realizing there was no necklace there to grasp, she let her hand drop down to her side. "Okay, now can you tell me in _English_? Wait…she can't hear us, _can_ she?" She looked once more into the room. She or her nineteenth century self had given no indication that she had heard anything suspicious in the hallway.

Bonnie shook her head. "Only if I make it so but interaction in this type of dreamweaving is fiercely prohibited. We can only observe." At Bella's bewildered expression Bonnie swiftly apologized. "Geez, I'm making a mess of this, aren't I. I sound just as mysterious as Emily."

"Must be a witchy thing." Bella told her wryly.

"So basically I cast a spell to weave us both here into this time. I wanted to see if Emily said anything important when she gave you the talisman."

"And you brought me along for the ride?"

"Oh don't worry. Technically, you're still in bed with Edward." She giggled at this. "But maybe Emily says something that will mean something only to you."

Bella was about to argue the point that she didn't trust any memories to come out on cue when they saw Emily walk purposefully down the dim hallway. Bella wanted to hide from sight but Bonnie grasped her arm.

"She can't see us, _remember_?" Bonnie reminded her. But in the next moment, Bonnie wasn't so sure as the older witch stopped and looked suspiciously around her, eyes narrowing to slits indicating she at least felt the presence of the two girls. She sniffed the air with her nose, wet her forefinger with her mouth and held it up like some old crone testing the air for an oncoming storm.

"Well, I'll be." Emily muttered to herself with a shake of her head before she softly knocked on the partially opened door.

"So maybe she _can_ sense us." Bonnie amended with a shrug of her shoulders. It didn't really surprise her. Emily was too powerful a witch not to sense an other-worldly presence.

The two girls gathered at the entryway to watch the interaction between Isabella and Emily.

"Land sakes child! You're still in that dress? Come on up with you now." Emily pulled her gently off the bed. "Let's get that thing off of you and put you in your nightrail."

Emily methodically and swiftly undid the row of tiny buttons down Isabella's back and pulled the dress down. Next came the unfastening of the restricting corset, leaving Isabella only in a cotton shift. Seeing her shiver, Emily wrapped her in a blanket that had been neatly folded at the edge of her bed.

"There you go. I bet that feels much better."

Isabella nodded. "Yes, thank you kindly." Her tone was very polite with a hint of southern drawl.

"I've brought some more poultice for you." Emily told the shaken girl as she handed her the cloth bag filled with healing herbs.

Isabella sniffed the bad and wrinkled her nose. "It smells horrible."

"It's a good thing you don't have to eat it then." Emily quipped good-naturedly and sat down on the bed next to her, her eyes taking inventory of the young girl's injuries with a deep frown.

"Do I look _that_ awful?" Isabella said with a small, sad smile. "Damon and Stefan were here a little while ago and they couldn't even look at me and when they did it broke my heart to see them in such pain."

Emily gave her a sad smile in return. "No. It's nothing that won't heal physically. Your brothers are understandably upset and it's made more so that they have no outlet for revenge. This wouldn't have happened at all if I had been vigilant." She scowled, her voice filled with self deprecation.

'Stop, Emily." Isabella chastised. "Don't say such things. You _saved_ me. Can you imagine what would have happened if Damon had gotten there before you?" She shuddered.

Bella felt herself shudder at the words. This was the night she was attacked by that Lockwood boy. It was an odd thing witnessing yourself as if you were a completely different person. She had seen herself on video before but this was completely different.

"Unfortunately, I can." Emily replied solemnly with her head bowed. She looked up suddenly at Isabella, a look of determination crossing her features as she fingered something in the pocket of her skirt.

"Ooh, I think this is it." Bonnie whispered to Bella as they both leaned into the room.

Another door creaked open from down the hall and Katherine stepped out and closed it quietly behind her.

"Sweet dreams, Stefan." Katherine whispered with a smirk, placing her palm on the door. She started down the corridor, her steps making no sound until she was barely a foot away from the two girls.

Bella reeled backwards colliding into Bonnie. "Relax, she can't see you." Bonnie steadied her. "But at least we know how she found out about the necklace in the first place." She angled with her head at the vampire who was standing just outside the door against the wall.

Back in the room, Emily took Isabella's hands in her own. "You do know what I am, don't you Isabella?"

Isabella cast her eyes downward. "I've heard rumors that you are different somehow…some townsfolk have even thrown the word 'witch' around though no one makes the accusation outright." She hesitantly admitted before bringing her eyes up to meet Emily's "But it has never changed the fact that you are my friend. No matter what they say about you." She was adamant in her defense of the woman before her.

"Different is one way to put it." Emily offered a kind smile. "What would you say if I told you the rumors were true? Does that frighten you?"

Isabella thought for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she did so. Bella touched her own lip waiting for the response but she already knew what her past self would say. "No, it doesn't."

Emily sighed. "That's good. It makes this much easier." Emily pulled a necklace from her pocket, attached to it was a symbol of a phoenix bird.

Bonnie was literally awestruck. To have Emily actually admit to a human that she was a witch in those days where superstition overrode good sense was a huge testament of trust. It just wasn't done. Even in the 21st century it had stigmas attached to it but back then it was punishable by excommunication at the very least and execution at the very most.

"What is that?" Isabella gazed at the object with curious interest

"It's a gift for you. You see, you have not been wrong in your judgements where Katherine is concerned. She is _very_ dangerous, Isabella, to you and your family but especially to you. This amulet will protect you from her and those that wish to do you harm through her direction." Emily got up and placed it over Isabella's head. "You must never take it off, especially if someone asks to see it or try it on." She warned seriously. "It will protect you from any harm that should come your way.

"Thank you Emily." Isabella fingered the amulet around her neck tentatively. "But I don't understand…" she cocked her head to one side studying the witch. "I thought you were friends with Katherine yet you speak unkindly of her."

Emily gave Isabella a tender look and touched the unbruised side of her face in compassion. "Things are not always what they seem. Let's leave it at that." She got up and placed a maternal kiss on the girl's cheek. "Take care. I'll come back with a tincture to help you sleep."

With a swish of her skirts, she passed right by Bella and Emily. Katherine who had blurred backwards out of sight before Emily exited the room, followed her silently down the hall. Bonnie pulled Bella along after them. It was an odd procession to say the very least.

Bella could hear shouting as soon as her feet hit the landing. Loud, angry voices filled with hate reached her ears and she recoiled from the sheer viciousness in the tones. One of the speakers was obviously Damon and the other she did not recognize. They were coming from behind closed wooden double doors and Bella could not help but be drawn forward to see what it was about.

But Bonnie had other ideas. She started to chant in a strange language that Bella couldn't even decipher and the moment she was done the scenery changed and they were no longer in the house but in a dressmakers shop. Katherine was standing on a small pedestal as the young dressmaker was fitting her in dark green dress with a tight off the shoulder bodice and full skirts.

Bella could read the dressmakers shop name in reverse on the front glass window "Charlottesville Haute Couture by Mademoiselle Anais" Bella wanted to snort at the long self involved title.

"I do not know what you speak of Mademoiselle. I am not a weetch. I am just a French modiste" The dressmaker spoke in a French accent.

Katherine threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, _please_. Your oh so charming accent is about as authentic as that fake diamond ear bob you're trying to pass off as real, Ann Bishop of the Salem Bishops." She turned her malicious glare at the witch kneeling at her feet as she pinned the bottom of the dress.

Ann Bishop stood up to her full height, spitting out the dressing pins that she held between her teeth. "What do you want?"

"So many things" Katherine mused. "But I only want one thing from _you_."

"I don't do favors for vampires" She stated angrily. "Unless you want a dress from me, get out."

Katherine lifted her skirts and stepped down advancing on the witch but the witch held her ground and refused to retreat. "Do you know how easy it would be to break you?" Katherine's eyes narrowed. "All it would take is a few carefully placed words in the right ears and you and your shop would go up in flames like a lit match on dry hay." She smirked and walked over to the dressmaker's desk, picking up a small portrait of a young child. "And what of your poor young daughter? Hmm? She's barely out of her lead strings, not even old enough to cast a spell. Would she go up with you or maybe…" Katherine paused for effect."…maybe she would make a tasty feast. Witch blood is delicious even if it is from such a small source."

Ann Bishop stalked over to the vampire and yanked the picture of her daughter from Katherine and held it protectively to her chest. She was shaking with rage, starting to chant.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Katherine warned going over to her small purse and pulling out a child's locket, dangling it in front of the wide-eyed witch.

"Where did you get that?"

"Such a pretty child and so well mannered. She didn't even make a fuss when I relieved her governess of her services." Katherine licked her lips. "Discreetly of course. If something happens to me, I'm afraid you'll never find her." She pouted sympathetically then just as quickly she smiled.

"I'll do as you ask. Just don't hurt my daughter."

"Good. I'm glad we could come to an agreement. Now I need you to go this address." Katherine handed Ann a card. "and ask to see the young lady Isabella Salvatore. You have been commissioned to design a dress for her by an anonymous source. Bring your finest fabric samples. While you are doing this, you will despell the necklace that sits on her neck."

"I can't do that! Who is the witch that spelled it?"

"That's not important." She said with a dismissive wave. "If you can't render the spell inactive then you will alter in some way and don't tell me it's can't be done. Or you and your daughter will pay the consequences."

With that Katherine tossed some bills at the witch. "Payment for your services." She shrugged out of the dress and put her own back on. "I'll take this as well. Finish it and have it sent to the same address on the card."

"So that's how she had the spell altered." Bonnie whispered when Katherine sauntered out of the small shop. "No witch within her right mind would go up against a Bennett…"

"Unless her family were threatened." Bella finished for her.

"We need to find out the spell that was used." Bonnie told her as she grabbed Bella's hand and started the chant that she had used before.

Briefly Bella wondered what her sleeping self was doing. She knew she had a tendency to talk on her sleep and couldn't help but think that this situation was so bizarre, she must be mumbling about it. What would Edward think? Would her try to wake her and what would happen to her here if he did?

They were whisked back to the Salvatore Estate in a blur of motion and color. Bella and Bonnie found themselves in what could only be called a sitting room back in those days. Isabella sat drinking her tea and discussing fabrics with Ann Bishop.

"These are lovely." Isabella said smoothing her hand over the smooth satiny dark yellow sample.

"Yes, zat is a veery high quality Venetian silk. You have exquisite taste." Ann said in her established faux French accent. Though it seemed to slip slightly at her nervousness.

Isabella's brows furrowed. "Are you quite positive that the dress was commissioned for me?"

Ann nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes mademoiselle."

"Can you tell me who?"

"Non. This party wished to remain…how you say it?...anonymous?"

"I do have a birthday coming soon. Maybe one of my brothers." She looked at Ann for a hint that may give away the mystery.

Ann shrugged with a nervous smile. "It is as I said, I cannot say. How many years are you celebrating?"

"Sixteen."

"Ah, yes, sixteen such an age filled with magique…magic. I remember my sixteenth year well. Shall we get started then? We will do these fabric then, yes? I know a style that is parfait por vous." She kissed her fingers. "We will have no interruptions?"

"I will lock the door. No one will disturb us." Isabella went to the door and fitted a key into the lock and twisted it until she heard a click.

"Bon. Now we will get to work. Let's get you undressed so I can take the proper measurements."

Bonnie gripped Bella's arm tightly. "This is it."

Bonnie's excitement was contagious and Bella felt herself gripping Bonnie as well. They looked at each other wide eyed with anxious anticipation. Maybe some of their questions could be answered.

Ann started with measuring Bella from head to toe. When she saw the back shoulder balde of the girl she gasped. "The mark of the swan." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

Ann laughed nervously and turned Isabella around so she faced her. "Oh, tis nothing. I just commented that you have a beauty mark the shape of a swan."

Isabella shrugged. "I always thought it had an indecipherable shape."

Bella was tempted to look at her own shoulder, at the mark she knew she would find there. She had always thought it unremarkable as well. Now that was obviously not the case. She would need to remember to look at it again when she woke up.

"Oh no. It is definitely a cygne…a swan. Trust me, I see these things."

"That is a very pretty necklace." Ann commented as she measured Isabella's bust line.

Isabella grasped the necklace and smiled warily. "Yes, my friend gave it to me."

"Your friend has very unconventional tastes. Do you know what the symbol means?"

"Emily never explained it."

"Emily you say?" The dressmaker asked innocently.

"Yes, Emily Bennett. Do you know her?"

Ann's eyes widened momentarily before her calm facade slipped back into place and she shook her head. "Non. Perhaps is she needs a new dress, you will send her to me, oui?"

"Perhaps." Isabella said in a noncommittal tone. "Will you tell me what the symbol means?"

Ann smiled and touched the talisman, her eyes closing briefly as she did so. "Theese bird...the phoenix. A very powerful being. It means rebirth and renewal." She then began to hum a tune and chant never taking her hands off the necklace.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked in a panicked voice.

Ann opened her eyes and smiled. "Just a song my grandmere used to sing when I was a baby. Your necklace reminded me of her."

"We have to leave now." Bonnie told Bella, pulling on her sleeve nervously.

"Did you get what you needed?" Bella looked at her curiously. Whatever the witch, Ann, had chanted changed Bonnie's entire demeanor.

"Oh, yes and more." She said confidently. "But it's time to go. My strength is starting to get weaker. We'll discuss it tomorrow."

Bella jolted up with a start, her eyes scanning the room and she sighed in relief. She was back in the boarding house; the early light of dawn beginning peak through the curtains that hung over the window.

"Bella? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Edward asked concerned. She had jumped up so quickly he had even been startled.

She shook her head not knowing how to explain to him what had just happened. She couldn't even explain it to herself. Did it even happen or was it just a figment of her own active imagination working overtime?

"I'm fine. Just momentarily disoriented. I forgot where I was for a moment." She snuggled back against him into a spooning position trying to calm herself.

"Are you sure? Your heart is beating quite fast." He said as he stroked her hair.

Bella nodded. "I'm good." She hoped he believed her and would leave it alone. "I just want to go back to sleep. I'm still very tired."

Edward leaned over and kissed her briefly. "Then sleep, my Bella. I love you."

"I love you too Edward." She said before she closed her eyes and drifted back into deep slumber.


	47. The Destiny in the Destination

All thoughts of dream weaving and mysterious spells were not forgotten but tucked safely away for a conversation for a later time when Damon slid a perfectly toasted pair of strawberry pop tarts across the kitchen table at her along with a glass of milk. Bacon sizzling in the frying pan was causing her stomach to grumble making her feel like she hadn't eaten in days.

"I wasn't sure of you were the frosting kind or not" Damon said as Bella picked up the pastry and bit into it. "Something told me, not."

"Right." Bella said mid chew holding back a moan of pleasure as she swallowed. "I like my pop tarts no nonsense as nature intended them. These are perfect. Thank you."

He studied her intently, making sure she was suffering no ill effects from the night before. Satisfied that she seemed to be at least_ physically_ alright, he turned back to cooking the bacon when he heard the grease pop a few times.

"So where is your insignificant other this fine morning?" Damon asked as he turned the bacon over dodging the spit that was flying out of the pan at him.

"_Edward_." Bella said emphasizing his name. "is in the shower."

Damon smiled. He had hoped he would elicit some sort of annoyed reaction from her just to prove to himself that emotionally she wasn't broken. The fact that he could get a rise out of her was proof that she would be just fine, eventually anyway. He knew if he had just asked her straightout, she would tell him she was fine whether she was or not.

"So Alice sent over some interesting video files." He chuckled remembering the reaction Edward had gotten from seeing Bella dancing on a table top. "It looked like you had some fun at least. Who knew you had an inner go-go dancer dying to get out."

Bella stared had him open mouthed. "What are you talking about?" She searched her memory for some recall but she had no recollection of dancing but then again it seemed like much of the night at the Grill had become a black hole. "I don't dance."

"Well you did last night _on a table_, no less." Damon snorted. "You don't remember that part? I'm not surprised. Tequila can have that effect."

"Wait, did you say _video files_?" Bella gulped almost choking on her food and quickly swallowed some coffee. Alice and her damn iphone video. Crap, crap and double crap.

Damon made a show of thinking for a moment, holding his finger under his chin and scrunching his face in thought. "Hmm, I believe I did. You better get Alice and Jasper to delete them. Contrary to popular belief, You Tube is _not_ your friend."

"God," Bella shoved her hands through her hair. "and Edward saw them. _Shit_."

"Oh relax, it's healthy to let loose every once and a while."

"Or alot, as is Damon's general practice." Stefan leaned against the doorway with his hands in his pockets. He looked at Bella somberly. "_Are_ you alright?" He asked her, his gaze silently cataloguing her appearance looking for any evidence that she was still not well. Bella was still too pale for him making the dark pools under her eyes stand out even more now that she was cosmetic free.

Damon rolled his eyes before started to place the bacon on a plate over paper towels to soak up the grease. Stefan wasn't very subtle. He might as well have gotten Carlisle's medical bag and started an examination on the kitchen table.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." Bella assured him looking from one brother to the other as they watched her carefully. "Honest. Everything will work out, you'll see."

The phrase sounded much more optimistic than she felt but she was not without her ideas on how to proceed. She would just need to speak with Bonnie first. She wasn't entirely sure that what occured last night in her dream actually happened or was it a figment of her overactive imagination. There was too much going on with her mind to trust it and anything, memory or otherwise was suspect.

Damon placed a plate in front of her with flourish and Bella gaped at the pile of crispy bacon. He wanted her to eat all of this as well?

"Wow." She eyed what was in front of her dubiously. "If I keep eating like this, I'm going to be a whale by the time I get back to Forks."

The frying pan that Damon was about to set in the sink dropped unceremoniously with a huge clang against the ceramic. He braced the side of the counter momentarily with his eyes painfully shut closed before he pushed himself off and stalked outside.

Shocked at the unexpected outburst, Bella turned to Stefan. "Did I say something wrong?"

Stefan gave her a sad smile, walked into the room and sat next to her. "Not _wrong_...just hard for him to hear right now."

"But I thought that was understood...I mean..."

Stefan interrupted her. "You have to understand Bella. Before you _died_...God it's sounds so crazy to say that...but _before_...you were a very big part of Damon's world. The relationship he had with you was more parent child than brother sister. Your death _destroyed_ him...I had never seen anyone so lost and broken. It was like watching my own pain magnified a hundred fold. Then we found out the possibility that you were alive somewhow and given another chance...well you should now that he's not going to give you up that easily and he's scared one way or another, he may not have a choice."

"I should go talk to him." Bella pushed her chair back and got up but Stefan's hand on her own stayed her.

"If I thought it would help, I'd say go but this is something he has to work out on his own."

Bella wasn't entirely sure but she listened to him anyway. Damon's moods often resembled a pendulum; swinging back and forth from one extreme to the next and she was wary to approach him even if she wanted to. Her guilt caused her appetite to disappear completely and she stared at the half eaten pop tart feeling nauseous. She had to find a way to talk to Damon somehow…to find the right words.

* * *

Damon stalked onto the veranda out in the back of his house and gripped the stone balcony like a life line. She was going to leave him…one way or another…of her own will or not she was going to abandon him. He punched the non-giving surface of the balcony embracing the pain that shot up his arm at the impulsive display of hurt. He could feel the blood seeping through the now broken cracks of his knuckles and watched it trace a pattern in the embedded lines of his hand.

"You look like you lost your best friend."

Damon whirled around, eyes wild like a blue flame, to see Elena sitting not ten feet away on the outside bench, both hands wrapped around a mug off coffee that was still steaming.

"What are you doing out here?" He sneered not in any mood to play nice.

Elena put her cup down and unraveled her legs from their criss-cross position to get up and walk over to him. Leaning on the balcony, she took in a deep breath, gazing out at the wooded area in front of them. "It's so peaceful out here, don't you think?" She asked hypothetically not really expecting an answer from him.

He grunted in response. _Peace_, he scoffed internally. Peace was an outdated concept for the left over earthy crunchy bra burning, free love hippies (not that he had _anything_ against free love) and it had no place in reality…_his_ reality anyway.

"Sometimes I like to come out here and think." Elena continued. "And it's just way too crowded in there." She motioned towards the house.

"Amen to that." He grumbled and took a few steps away from her. Elena was too close with her compassionate chocolate colored doe eyes and soft curves that looked like they wanted to envelope him in a pity hug. If she was going to be handing out free hugs, he wanted one that meant something. Pity hugs were for gangly and pimply teenage boys.

"So what's wrong , Damon?" She placed a comforting hand on his arm, her fingers almost moving in a caressing motion.

Damon flinched visibly as if he had been burned and shook her arm off. "Won't Stefan be wondering where you are? I'm surprised he hasn't fitted you with a microchip tracking device yet."

"It won't work you know." She told him knowing very well he was at his most antagonizing when he was hurt the most. "You're trying to make me mad at you so I won't dig any deeper."

He hated this and in that one fleeting moment he hated _her_…hated her for her sweet smile and genuine sympathy, hated her for always denying what was so obviously between them, hated her for making him feel human and yes, he _even_ hated her for making him feel inhuman. But underneath all that hate was a different, stormier emotion. He _loved_ her…wildly, desperately, irrevocably and unfortunately it might have been unrequitedly.

"Getting lessons from Stefan on pop psychology…my, my. Between kidnappings, threats and impending sacrifices, where does one find the time?"

Elena was getting frustrated. Couldn't he see she only wanted to help him? She was trying to show him how much she cared in the only open way available to her. If she was to be honest with herself, what she really wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and share her warmth with him. Immediately, she dismissed the idea. If she did that, she might not let go. Maybe she really was more like Katherine than she thought.

"I always find the time to help my friends." She answered him honestly.

"Friends?" He scoffed. "Is that what we are?" He turned to look at her, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"Aren't we?" She cocked her head to one side with a half smile which he turned. It was not a happy smile though; more bittersweet than true happiness. She could probably count on one hand the number of times she had seem him truly happy.

Who was he kidding? He could deny her nothing when she looked at him that way. He sighed heavily. "Isabella said she was going back to Forks." It was a simple statement but it said so much.

The news did not come as any big surprise to Elena. She had expected such and wasn't aware that Damon had been thinking otherwise. Of course, it made sense that he had been harboring hopes that she would stay…that she would choose him. Now it was all too clear to her and her heart went out to the snarky vampire before her.

"I'm sorry. I know you want her to stay."

He laughed bitterly. "After everything, why should I be optimistic about a different outcome?"

This time she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her, refusing to let him go when he tried to shrug her off yet again. His face lit with surprise at her strength before it gave way to confusion. She didn't know Bella that well but she knew enough that whatever she said was not meant to make Damon feel this way.

"Damon…"

"No, Elena. You don't get to be out here looking all sympathetic and beautiful with your pitiful puppy dog eyes telling me that it's going to be okay and I won't lose _everything_…everything that ever _mattered_ to me." God, when did he get so weak that he would start vomiting his emotions and to Elena, no less...Elena that had the ability to hurt him the most whether she knew it or not.

"You're scared." She realized. It all became so clear. Suddenly this wasn't about Bella going back to Forks, it was about if Bella was ever going to _get_ to go back to Forks…it was about _her_ and the sacrifice…it was about the damn spell and if it would totally abolish any of the memories that Bella ever had of the two brothers…effectively making it like they never existed to her beyond the span of two weeks.

"Damn right, I'm scared." He found himself admitting out loud. It was all so close within his reach, he could feel it…taste it but like an elusive dream it could be ripped away in a matter of seconds.

"This is not about really Bella returning to Forks, is it?"

"No." he turned away from her again and she let him go. "That would be easier. I mean I _really_ hate the idea but we could work _around_ that. Isabella speaks like it's a given that she will be going back and sue me if I'm being pessimistic but every time I close my eyes I see you and her on the altar of some half breed sacrifice and there is nothing I can do to stop it. So when she talks about it, it takes everything in me to stop myself from telling her otherwise."

"Since when did the great Damon Salvatore doubt himself?" Elena asked angrily jabbing her finger into his chest. She was good and pissed now and she had to get him pissed too. He needed to fight and not give in. He never let _her_ succumb to the inevitability of it all even when the weight was too unbearable so she would be damned if she let him be crushed under it. "And don't talk like all this rests on your shoulders…everyone in that house is fighting for the same thing. Have a little faith."

Damon snorted. "Yeah, because it's done so well by me in the past."

"We will win Damon." Elena put on her best determined 'don't fuck with me' face. "We _have_ to. And we will _all_ make it out alive. I won't let it be any other way."

"Careful 'Lena, I may start to think you care." The worst part was he knew she did but unfortunately for him, she didn't care enough.

"Idiot!" She seethed vehemently. "I _do_ care." She huffed before walking away feeling two holes the exact same size as Damon's eyeballs bore into her back. She had to leave. If she didn't she might have ended up punching him…or worse…kissing him.

Damon grinned like a kid on Christmas morning as he watched her walk away, his mood suddenly light in the aftermath of their strange discussion. Elena may not have realized it but when she spoke her last words to him her voice was so filled with not just anger but passionate anger…the kind you get just before you launch yourself at someone and kiss them senseless. With a renewed sense of hope he shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled as he walked down the stone steps and into the woods.

* * *

It was the first time Bonnie ran into the house without knocking first. Too hurried in her search to speak with Bella, she opened the door and wandered into the house expecting to see everyone gathered near the fireplace, which seemed to be the designated meeting spot for the now full house of vamps. Her grandmother would have a conniption if she could see her now carelessly sauntering through the Salvatore's vampire lair. But Bonnie knew she was now more powerful than her grandmother ever was. It was a heady feeling.

To her surprise the great room was empty and was debating on where or not to invade the private rooms upstairs in her search when the object of her quest found her. Of course, her vampire was attached to her hip, his eyes never straying once from the source of all his worldly desires. Bonnie couldn't help the sigh that escaped her. It was these two that made her believe that the myth of soulmates actually held some truth. Given both of their histories; each existing in a time they weren't supposed to be in had their lives followed a natural course, they were never supposed to meet. That they were here, now and together…well Bonnie could only explain it as destiny.

"Yes, I would call it that as well," Edward said reading into her thoughts. "Destiny." He said as he gave Bella a tender look and swept his thimb across her bottom lip in a tender caress.

Okay, creepy…really creepy, Bonnie thought to herself. She had to figure out a way to block him from readiing her mind. "Where is everybody?" Bonnie looked behind them expecting to see a whole entourage of Cullens somewhere in the vicinity.

"Mall." Bella said wrinkling her nose. "Alice wanted to go shopping and the rest tagged along."

"They aren't used to being cooped up in an unfamiliar place." Edward went on to further explain.

Neither was he, Bonnie would bet but he was not about to let Bella out of his sight for a second. It was an odd sensation but with her new powers, she could actually see the golden slivery bonds that held them together. There must have been thousands of them interwoven between them. They were stronger than anything she had ever encountered, permanent, unbreakable. It explained much.

"Can I borrow you for a moment, Bella?" Bonnie asked her."Somewhere private." She added with a direct look at Edward. The "out of earshot of vampires" was implied.

"Yes." Bella answered with subtle relief to her tone. She had been looking for Damon to talk to him but he was nowhere to be found. Now that Bonnie was here though, this conversation took priority.

"I thought you wanted to find Damon." Edward said. He knew something had happened between the two earlier to cause Bella to get upset but she wouldn't tell him what it was.

A shadow of guilt passed over Bella's face as she chewed on her bottom lip in indecision. "I did…I mean I _do_…" She looked at Bonnie who was looking at her with impatience. "But I really need to talk with Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded back, careful to keep her mind blank. God, this was hard…

Edward didn't feel comfortable with the silent eye communication Bella and the witch were having. Something niggled at him that there was something important being kept from him. But he had to relent and trust Bella to tell him in her own time. He could not betray her by purposefully eavesdropping on the private conversation he knew she wanted to have with Bonnie.

* * *

"So it _was_ real then?" Bella asked when they walked outside to the far edges of the Salvatore property. She wondered if Edward was watching them from behind a window.

"Real is a _very_ loose term but yes."

Bella plopped herself down on an old fallen oak tree and sighed. "Thank God. I thought I was going crazy."

Bonnie sat down next to her, checking first for any creepy crawlers that may be using the wood as a home. "Ann _knew_ you were the bringer of the prophecy Bella. I suspect that Emily did as well which is why they both fought hard to keep you alive."

"Wait…I thought the other witch altered the spell to _harm_ me?" Bella couldn't hide her confusion.

"I thought so too and she _was_ going to until she saw the mark on your back. She did cast a spell to transport you to a different time only because Katherine would surely kill her and her daughter if Katherine tried to off you and it didn't work. I did go to the library this morning and found out that Katherine made good on her threats anyway. She must have found out the truth somehow after the fact."

"It was all for nothing. Her and her daughter's death were all for nothing" Bella whispered to herself.

"Not nothing, Bella. It all worked out anyway, don't you see? The prophecy spoke of a girl that has a foot in two worlds…past and present. If Ann never cast that spell, you would never have come here…to this time."

"Are you saying it was always destined to be this way?" How do I wrap my head around _that_, she thought silently.

"I don't have all the answers but I think so. The depiction of the swan on your back proves it. It's the sign that you _are_ the one."

For Bella, it was a lot to take in. She was just an average girl. She never saw one extraordinary thing about herself and here she was in the middle…maybe even the key in the fight to save humanity. Was she up to the task? There was only one way to find out.

"So what now?" She asked Bonnie.

"Yes, Glinda…what now?" Damon asked as he came from his obscured position in the trees.


	48. Operation Kill Klaus

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm actually hoping to make it to 1k before the story is finished and am very close to that now. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

* * *

To say he was livid was understating the actual emotion coursing through his undead veins. He had heard Bella's voice and wanted…no needed to apologize to her for the way he walked out this morning. He hadn't intended to listen in (oh really who was he kidding anyway, of course he did) but Bonnie and her newfound witchy ways had gotten him feeling defensive all of a sudden and he hated being sideswiped by anything.

And right now he _was_ feeling sideswiped and it wasn't pleasant. That the little witch had _dared_ to suck Bella into some sort of dream orbit with her without weighing the consequences of what could go wrong and in his mind and with his bad luck, that was a lot. It had thunder roaring in his ears.

The two girls startled when they heard Damon's voice sounding more than slightly annoyed. They watched him with caution as he moved a branch out of his way with a snap before advancing towards them. Bella was the one to stand up…to face Damon head on albeit warily. It was time for her to take the lead in this and let the pieces fall where they may.

"How could you be so _irresponsible_?" Damon shouted at Bonnie, spit flying from the corners of his mouth in his near rabid rage. "She almost _died_ last night and for some reason you thought it would be a _grand_ idea to spell her to go traipsing around dream world with you. Have you become that _arrogant_ with your new witch muscles that you couldn't even _conceive_ of the danger she could have been in? Did you even _think_ it could have triggered a memory that would cause her so much pain and she wouldn't even be able to cry out in her sleep? You never even done it before have you...this _dream walking_ thing?"

She shook her head. Bonnie didn't think of that. It never occurred to her. What _had_ she done? She felt a prickle of tears at Damon's fierce reprimand but she refused to cry in front of him. He would not see her weak and vulnerable. "I'm _sorry_…I didn't realize…"

"Bonnie, please go back to the house." Bella told her. This mood of Damon's was familiar to her in a way she didn't quite understand. It was up to her to talk him down, she was probably the only one besides Elena who could except she wasn't sure how.

Bonnie rose slowly never taking her eyes from Damon's face as she walked backwards towards the house. She half expected his arm to snake out and grab her but he just watched her go, his lip turned up into a snarl.

The snarl disappeared as quickly as it came replaced with a tender expression when he turned to see Isabella standing there staring at him stiffly. With a resigned sigh , she sat back down. He took her lead and sat next to her; his jaw tensing and untensing as he tried to figure out what to say next.

"There was no harm done and she actually found out something useful." Bella told him as she picked up a fallen twig and started drawing in the dirt at her feet.

"Oh and what was _that_? More proof of Katherine's vindictiveness? Didn't we get enough of that last night?"

"The spell that Ann Bishop used...well it meant something to Bonnie. It seems that my role in the prophecy was only delayed due to the spell…maybe that's how it always _should have_ been. I don't know. But both she and Emily knew what I was supposedly destined for."

"And knowing what spell was used helps Bonnie _how_?"

"You scared her off before she got to explaining that part."

"You're the one that told her to leave." He said sulkily.

"You were too angry...you _are_ too angry and I'm sorry for that. I'm _sorry_ you're going through this...whatever _this_ is..." she leaned her head on his shoulder offering comfort where she could. "...and I'm sorry if what I said earlier hurt you." She added quietly feeling the burden of his unhappiness on her shoulders.

Damon's brows furrowed in confusion at her last statement. "What are you talkng about?"

"Stefan said that you were upset because I mentioned I was going back to Forks...that it disturbed you to hear that."

"Stefan should mind his own business." Damon growled wanting to bash his brother in the head for opening his broody mouth and speaking out of turn. Isabella always took too much on herself and if he was guessing right her current misery was due to her blaming herself for his moodiness . "And for the record that is _not_ why I stepped out." Actually, it was more like a childish stomping but who was he to draw attention to his misbehavior?

"But..."

"Since when do you listen to Stefan anyway?"

"So why did you leave so abruptly?"

Damon stared off into the distance, forcing the words to his throat. "Because I _can't_ lose you, Piccola...not again." The thought of it was heartrending enough but saying the words out loud made the possibility of it more tangible. "And it has nothing to do with going back to Forks. After last night and what we.." he swallowed thickly. "...what _you_ have to go through...I don't know if I could live through it again."

"You won't lose me, Damon." Bella reached out and squeezed his hand. "You won't lose anybody." She added with certain knowledge that she was not the only person he was worried about losing.

A steely, determined glint came to his eyes just then. "No." He agreed harshly, his mind working through every conceivable way to beat Klaus, realistic or not. "I won't allow it."

* * *

This particular scene was getting all too familiar for Bella as she looked at the faces of everyone gathered around the large room. To instill a bit of humor in their otherwise desperate situation, Jasper dubbed it as the "war room". And for all intents and purposes, it was. All planning and stratagems were discussed here and everyone even had their own spot. She and Edward sat in the corner of the large Victorian styled sofa with Carlisle and Esme. Alice had taken to sitting on the table just so she could be higher than everyone else that remained seated. Jasper, who tended to look like he was moving even when he was standing still, stood by Alice with his hands clasped behind his back. Stefan and Elena sat on the loveseat with Damon perched on the arm of the chair next to Elena. He was given a wide berth since he was prone to erratic pacing fits. Rosalie and Emmett started off standing at the far corner of the room but would gradually move closer as heated debates would inevitably ensue. Caroline sat on the arm of the sofa next to Esme and Bonnie preferred to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace. This way if she would stand as she did often, she would already be at the focal point of the room.

Even Ric and Jeremy were in attendance, not wanting to be left out of the loop. Damon called Ric in for back-up and Jeremy came with him not wanting to be left out of the new and improved Scooby Gang.

"We'll perform the spell on Bella tomorrow night." Bonnie announced with confidence to the group scattered around her. "This way it won't interfere with whatever we have to do with Klaus."

"Didn't you say it had to be done on Friday?" Jasper asked her wondering about the sudden change of plans.

"Technically it _has_ to be done on Ostara. That begins at midnight going into Friday." Bonnie stated proudly, glad she found an alternative solution. "I'll put together the sleeping beauty draught tonight."

"One question." Stefan asked Bonnie directly, his face a picture of concentrated thought. It was a question that had been haunting him about this spell ceremony ever since the beginning but he had yet to voice out loud, partially because he didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer. "What exactly does the spell _do_? I mean we all know it's supposed to heal Bella's mind but will it erase her memories of her past life entirely…of Damon and I?"

Damon inhaled a breath so sharp, he might as well have sucked all the oxygen from the room. This had not been an outcome he was prepared for and cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. His head swung to Bella then to Bonnie.

"I don' t _think_ so…I'm not sure."

"Be sure." Damon's tone was commanding, his blue eyes pierced her brown ones.

"The spell is supposed to free the block…lift the wall so to speak so the memories can't attack anymore."

"Isn't that dangerous, freeing everything all at once?" Emmett asked. "One memory is enough to have her pass out. What will _all_ of them do?"

"It's perfectly safe. Don't worry." Bonnie assured them in her most confident tone, trying to block her real thoughts from coming true…that she wasn't as sure as she sounded.

"Famous last words." Rosalie's statement had everyone looking at her. "What?" She asked defensively. "Aren't _all_ of you thinking that? No offense Bonnie but this isn't an exact science. There's plenty of room for error."

"The sleeping draught should prevent any pain Bella might feel." Carlisle told her but his words were really for Edward whose face was looking more and more strained by the moment.

"Are you _certain_, Carlisle?" Edward finally spoke; his voice infused with so many worries he couldn't keep hidden.

"Not certain, son but it _is_ an educated hypothesis." His answer was filled with remorse.

Edward squirmed slightly in his seat, holding Bella to him just a little tighter. He could feel the subtle nuances of the change in her heartbeat and her increase in breaths. Seeking to comfort her and himself, he rubbed small circles in her back.

The change in her heart tempo had nothing to do with nerves, however (okay, maybe some), her body was gearing for battle. A plan was forming in her head; a plan she was almost sure would work. She only had to let the others in on it and brace for the reactions she was sure to receive.

"It doesn't matter." Bella was resolute and she shifted to sit straighter so she could address everybody. "We will do what has to be done and when I wake up we'll deal with Mr. Not So Santa Klaus."

"Spoken like a true Salvatore…" Damon couldn't help but comment proudly despite his trepidation. "…At least the Salvatores' whose first names start in the first half of the alphabet" he added with a smirk at Stefan who scowled back at him.

Elena held her hand up watching the emotions play over Bella's face until they ended with resolve. She knew that look. She should. She had worn it many times when she decided on a plan. "Wait. Bella do have something _specific_ in mind?"

Bella twisted her hands together suddenly realizing she had the floor and all eyes were on her waiting expectantly to answer. She cleared her throat and stood up, smoothing her pants out in a nervous gesture as she did so. Her eyes darted around the room making eye contact with everyone before finally resting her gaze on a very confused looking Edward. His brows were knitted together and his lips were pursed in an expression she knew so well.

Straightening her shoulders she blew out a breath. "If it's my blood that will kill Klaus than it's my blood he shall have."

"No way in hell!" Damon was about to shout 'over my dead body' but halted when he realized he already was dead.

Stefan shook his head silently, his full lips pressed into a thin line and had to turn away. This was not supposed to happen. Bella was not supposed to be sacrificed again. One hundred and forty five years, he had lived with the debilitating guilt over what he had done, regardless that he now knew it wasn't his fault. He could not live with it again. Composing himself, he turned to look back at her dead on, his green eyes luminous in their silent plea but his voice was strong.

"No."

Edward had stood up immediately following her statement which sounded to resolute for his ears and cupped his hands to her face, his forehead nearly touching hers. "Bella, _no._" The words came out a strangled whisper but carried the weight of a thousand agonizing heartbreaks.

It wasn't the best opening argument she could have made as chaotic protests filled her ears from all corners of the room. Her first instinct was to shrink away from it or scream loudly for them to stop but Edward's close proximity and relentless but gentle hold on her were preventing her from doing either. It wasn't until Jasper brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly that everyone grumbled and eventually became quiet.

"I don't think Bella's done yet." Jasper said instilling a voice of reason into the frenzied sphere of the room.

Bella exhaled and cast a glance full of thanks to Jasper who nodded at her and motioned for her to continue.

"Carlisle, you have your medical supplies, correct?" Bella asked him.

"Yes, of course." He answered her, the expression in his face clear that he had no idea where she was going with this. "I always travel with them."

Especially when _she_ was around, Bella thought to herself. She nodded. "Good. And whatever we _don't_ have can be retrieved from the local hospital?" She looked at Damon.

"I'm always up for a round of compulsion. What are you getting at Isabella?"

Bella began to pace, her finger tapping on her bottom lip as she thought through her idea before voicing it out loud.

"We know my blood will kill Klaus but we don't know how _much_ we need. It's obvious he knows this too so he won't bite me. There is really only one way we can get my blood in him. Injection. If I can give just a pint of my blood, no more than when the American Red Cross does it, really. We can fill up syringes with it and maybe Ric has some weapons we can use too."

Jasper saw what she was inferring and nodded in approval. "It could definitely work. Even if the amount injected doesn't kill him straight off, it would incapacitate him enough so Elijah or one of us can finish the job...prererably before he becomes a full blown hybrid."

"Or I could hurt him with a spell so someone can get close enough to get the blood in his system." Bonnie said.

"Most excellent plan, Bella." Emmett grinned and flexed his muscles at the thought of kicking some ass.

"We should _all_ carry some of Bella's blood with us." Elena said.

"We might be spreading it too thin then." Ric spoke up. "Unless we take more than a pint which I would not recommend by the way, the amount may be to minute to do anything worthwhile."

Damon had to admit, albeit grudgingly that this could work...possibly. "Isabella, Elena, Bonnie, Ric and Jeremy should carry the blood." He said naming the humans in the group. "Ric, I'd actually prefer you to be the one do the. You have the best aim out of everyone with weapons that have a far range. With a syringe, you would have to get too close."

"It doesn't make sense for me to carry it with me." Bella told Damon. "I already have the blood _in_ me."

Damon blurred to her so quickly she had no time to react. "No." He said placing his hand on her shoulders and looked at her seriously; telling her with his eyes there was no room for deabte. "You just said yourself he won't bite you and _you_ need to be protected at _all_ costs."

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed. There would be no negotiating with him or anyone on that score.

"So tomorrow night we do the spell for Bella then Operation Kill Klaus is in effect." Caroline said almost cheerfully.

Damon gave a half hearted smirk. "Buckle your seat belts kids, it's going to be a wild ride."


	49. Acquisitions

A/N - Okay so I had a lot of trouble with this chapter...writer's block is a real bitch. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry if it's not up to par with previous chapters. Please review if you are so inclined.

* * *

Carlisle worked automatically and methodically as he set up the equipment that would allow him to safely extract Bella's blood. The kitchen, in fact the entire house was cleared of it's occupants to allow for him to do this. He wasn't about to take any chances while working with blood in a house filled with vampires. He even had instructed Edward to take his leave, much to his son's consternation. Carlisle understood Edward's reluctance to go; recognized his inability to be without his mate securely near him, especially now.

He noticed Bella fidgeting in the chair as she watched him spread out his equipment on the sterile cloth that covered the table. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, shifting her position numerous times; never settling on one; her finger twirling and untwirling in strands of her hair.

Her brilliant plan had surprised him as much as it had caused his already high admiration of her to escalate even further. He was constantly awed by her strength and unwavering resolve to protect the ones she loved. He knew vampires that would have crumbled under less. Edward had chosen his mate well; not that he had much choice in the matter. Their destiny had been set the moment she had walked into Forks High School and perhaps long before that.

"Have you ever given blood before?" Carlisle asked her. He suspected she hadn't; she had just turned eighteen when they had left her and he knew she didn't even meet the weight requirements but he asked anyway.

"Not _voluntarily_, if that's what you mean." She replied with a slight grimace, thinking of all the times she had to endure the sharp sting of a needle every time she needed a blood test.

"It's a relatively simple procedure but I am taking a pint so you may feel lightheaded and dizzy."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I would get lightheaded and dizzy even if it were a drop." She mumbled.

"Oh right. You have an aversion to the smell of blood." He chuckled. At her curious look, he explained. "Edward told me of the blood typing incident in your biology class."

Bella blushed furiously as she thought back to that day; the memory just a small blip now on the map of her life. She remembered hearing Edward's overly concerned voice as she was passing out in Mike Newton's arms, her confusion at his obviously upset voice and his amusement when he found out why she fainted in the first place. At the time she didn't know why he seemed so amused when she told him the smell of blood made her sick. Now, of course, it made sense.

Carlisle wrapped a band around her upper arm and tapped gently with two fingers to enhance the veins that were there. "I'll need you to make a fist now." He said as the needle hovered over her pale skin.

Bella automatically flinched at the needles close proximity to her arm. Carlisle immediately brought his gaze up to meet hers. "You don't have to do this. We might be able to find another way." He told her softly.

She shook her head, pressing her lips together momentarily, tightening her resolve. "No. I'm okay. Just do it."

He nodded. "It might be better if you didn't look."

Bella closed her eyes and turned her head. The needle slid in easily with only the barest of a pricking sensation. "Is it in?" She asked.

"Yes. It should only take about twenty minutes depending on how fast your blood wants to come out."

"That's not so bad." Though she would keep her eyes averted from the clear plastic bag that was steadily filling.

"Bella, I know we haven't had much time to speak personally since we've come here but I wanted you to know that you continually amaze me everyday and we are all lucky to know you. I am so proud to call you my daughter. And I know Esme would tell you the same."

Bella felt tears well in her eyes and fought hard to keep them from trailing down her cheeks. She wanted to respond back to him but couldn't find the right words so she simply thanked him softly.

Elena gave a soft knock at the door before she came in the room carrying a paper bag. Being as she wasn't a vampire, she considered it safe for her to enter especially since she had special deliveries.

"Hey." Bella smiled in greeting grateful a reprieve in her conversation with Carlisle. Him singing her praises were making her uncomfortable because…well…she just didn't see herself _that way_.

"I come bearing gifts." Elena said holding up the bag before setting it on the counter and taking out the contents. "Orange juice and cookies. I volunteered at a blood drive with my mom once and they gave this to all the participants. It's supposed to bring the blood sugar back up."

Carlisle smiled at the young girl's thoughtfulness. "Perfect, Elena. I should have thought of that myself. Thank you."

Elena shrugged. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

Klaus smiled when he heard the angry screeching coming from the basement followed by clanging metal. His plans were coming together nicely and soon he would have all his ducks lined in a row.

"Shall we see our latest acquisition?" He asked the haughty witch beside him as he held out an up turned hand for her to take.

Together they walked down the damp steps to the bowels of the house. Greta's nose wrinkled slightly at the smell of mildew and must but her curiosity propelled her further.

There were four cages lined up neatly, three of which were empty. It was the occupied cage that held Klaus' interest. A woman, looking more feral than human with her hair in a wild disarray, leaves and dirt strewn within the blonde strands, bared her teeth at him. Her hands gripped the bars of the cage shaking them but the action was futile. She refused to show fear though so she stared him down instead.

Klaus watched the woman with lust filled eyes. She was a fiery thing. It was a shame to waste such passion. Too bad she was going to die, he would have liked to bed her first. Wouldn't that have been an interesting notch on his bed post?

"What is your name?" Klaus asked in his empirical manner used for those he felt were lesser than he was…which was just about every one he encountered.

The woman jutted her chin defiantly and snarled. "None of your _damn_ business."

"I could call you, bitch. That is _technically_ what you are, isn't it?" He approached the cage, his lip tilted up in a condescending sneer. "Or is that not the politically correct term for a female werewolf these days?"

"Fuck you!" She said before spitting at him, her saliva landing on his perfectly tailored shirt.

Klaus sighed, using a handkerchief to blot the offending liquid. "There's no help for it I suppose." He turned to Greta. "She hasn't been domesticated yet." Greta smiled silently as Klaus continued. "And for the record, I do know your name, _Jules_. I was just trying to be polite."

"Hey Klaus, you seem to be missing a few components to your sacrifice." Jules taunted, gesturing at the empty cages.

He arched an eyebrow at her amused at her willfullness. "Oh don't worry. You shall have company soon enough." It was true, it would be challenging to breach any of those under the Cold Ones protection however not impossible. It was a good thing though that vampires could be made just as easily as they could be killed.

* * *

"Hey Bondie." Damon called out to Caroline and couldn't suppress the satisfied Cheshire cat grin when she responded.

"Yeah?" She answered and visibly cringed when it hit her that she responded to that annoying nickname he gave her. "Not funny Damon."

"You secretly love it and you know it."

"Yeah _whatever._" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I need you to call Teen Wolf. If Klaus is here, we need all werewolves present and accounted for and so far that's only one unless there's a pack of puppies I don't know about."

Caroline's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why? What do you plan on _doing_ to him?"

"I'm going to neuter him." He deadpanned then rolled his eyes skyward when her jaw dropped open. "Oh for Christ sakes, Caroline. Just get him here unless you actually wouldn't mind the little woof woof being part of this insane sacrifice."

"Well why didn't you say so?" She accused when it finally dawned on her what he was saying.

"It was implied. God, you really are a true blonde."

"You should know." She told him smugly before walking away, her phone already at her ear.

Damon actually didn't know what he was going to do with the Lockwood mutt. He just wanted to do a pre-emptive strike before Klaus could get his greedy little vamp paws on the boy. The sacrifice could not happen; not this month or any other.

* * *

How she had managed to sneak away was part lucky break and part manipulation…well a lie, if she were to be honest with herself. After delivering the orange juice and cookies to Bella, Elena made up some excuse that she had to go home and make an appearance otherwise her aunt would go bat shit crazy on her. Jenna would never do that of course, maybe just look at her in that "I know you're up to something I don't approve of" look she seemed to constantly have on her face lately. The cloak and dagger routine was getting hard to keep up and she was afraid one of these days she would invariably slip up and Jenna, who had remained in blissful ignorance about the super natural status of some of Mystic Falls' residents, would become painfully aware.

Up until now, Elena thought Jenna's lack of knowledge protected her but maybe keeping her in the dark was becoming a liability. Elena shook her head ruefully. She couldn't think about this now, she thought as she hesitantly rapped her knuckles on the unassuming white door in front of her.

The door swung open so quickly, Elena startled and jumped back. The face on the other side of the door showed just as much surprise before it relaxed into a sardonic grin and craned his neck to look behind her, his eyes darting one way than the other. Satisfied, he rested back on his heels and bid her entry with a wave of his hand.

"No entourage today?" The older vampire remarked in amusement as Elena sides stepped away from him as much as she could before walking in the doorway.

"Not today." She turned to him and put on her brave game face; the same one she used her first day back to school after her parents died and everyone kept asking her how she was, the same face she wore each time she argued with Damon and Stefan about her safety, the same face they always saw through.

"So I gather that since you are here alone." The way he said the word made Elena nervous. "no one is aware that you've come to visit." He tapped his finger on his chin observing her as if she were some sort of science experiment. She willed herself not to move as he came closer to her. "So if I am feeling peckish, I could…" he leaned in closer to her.

"You wouldn't."

Elijah sighed and stepped back. "No I wouldn't"

Elena blew out a breath of relief.

"Drink?" He offered signaling towards the wet bar in the hotel room.

Elena's stomach gurgled in protest. "Just water. Thanks."

Elijah gave her a bottle of water and he poured himself a tumbler of scotch. He sat down on the sofa in the suite, crossed his legs and looked at her curiously. "I assume you are here for a reason."

Might as well get straight to the point, she decided feeling uncomfortable with Elijah's knowing gaze. She took a sip of the water to moisten her suddenly parched mouth. "You mentioned an elixir that will keep me alive after the sacrifice."

"Not keep you alive _exactly_. It will bring you back to life _after_ you're dead. And to answer the obvious question, yes, you would still be human."

"Where did it come from? I mean, how did you get a hold of it?" Elena wanted to know.

Elijah didn't want to get into this particular portion of his tragic history but he felt after all the hell she had been put through, he owed her at least this much.

"Klaus wooed Katerina relentlessly when he found her. She had been so innocent back then," he smiled at the memory. "But all too often she had been left in my care while Klaus had..._other pursuits_, shall we say. She would tell me of her hopes and dreams, her fears and sorrows...such a different person than what she has turned into. We had grown close and despite that I knew what my brother was ultimately planning, I had begun to care for her. Katerina was oblivious to Klaus' true nature, of course, only seeing what he wanted her to see...a wealthy aristocrat that could take her away from her impoverished life. I believe she had grown to care for me as well. So I began my search for a way that the sacrifice could happen but Katerina's life would be spared. Klaus would have none of it claiming that I had become too human." Elijah sneered at the memory. "He mocked me. Eventually I came into contact with a very powerful witch who gave me the elixir. The night I went to give it to her...well let's just say that was the last night Katerina was human. She had found out the truth somehow of what Klaus had planned for her and she ran away. I am sure you know the rest."

Elena was touched that he would share this sad story with her and much like Damon, she saw the tragic man behind the cold, indifferent mask. She laid her hand over his in sympathy. "I'm sorry Elijah and thank you for telling me."

Elijah smiled sadly, trying not to let Elena's human kindness invade the walls he spent lifetimes constructing. "Yes, well...now you know the sordid tale.

"But you're not sure if it will actually work?"

"It _is_ five hundred years old but I am not aware that spelled potions have an expiration date if that's what you're asking." He saw her through her façade of strength and softened his tone. "No one is shoving it down your throat, Elena. If you don't want it, that's your decision. But it's the only way for you to be alive _and_ human." He said pointedly.

Elena was grateful that for once the choice was being put into her hands. "What of my brother's ring?" She asked wondering why she hadn't thought of that before.

He shook his head. "The ring doesn't work on supernatural beings and being you are a doppelganger that includes you…and Miss Isabella as well."

"So this elixir...it would work for both Bella and me?"

"I'm sorry but there is only enough for one. Even if that weren't the case, Isabella has the young blonde vampire's blood in her system. It would render the elixir inactive…incidentally…" he added. "that holds true for the reverse."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, if you were to ingest vampire blood _after_ you drink the elixir, the vampire blood would have no effect on your system."

"But I wouldn't drink…" Elena started to protest before Elijah cut her off.

Elijah clucked. "Oh come now, you don't think in a moment of impulse, your vampire wouldn't force it on you to ensure that you stay alive, no matter what form that may be in?"

"Stefan wouldn't do that."

"I wasn't talking about Stefan."

* * *

It had been six months since he had made this walk. The last time the smell of oncoming autumn had been burgeoning in the air signifying the changing of a season and he had her favorite flowers gripped tight in his trembling hands. Now the seasons were set to change once again and the significance that it was the season of birth and life was not lost on him. Only this time instead of flowers, he came with a shovel and he wasn't alone.

Night had fallen hours ago in Mystic Falls. Even the more vigorous of spring break partiers had given up their drinks for bed, either theirs or someone else's and the only sounds in the dark woods were the various nocturnes; owls, raccoons and of course, _vampires_. Three of them to be exact. Damon would have dubbed them Moe, Larry and Curly if he wasn't one of the three. That would just be way to humiliating and somehow the Three Musketeers just sounded wrong.

He was thankful the other two remained quiet on their sojourn as they followed his lead towards the small meadow in the midst of the tall oak, pines and cedars that blanketed the forest. Jasper had tried to convince him on Alice's insistence that he remain at the house but there was no way in hell he was not going on this grave digging expedition. As morbid as it may be, he had to be part of it.

"We're here." Damon announced as he stood in front of the old stone marker.

Even Emmett, who always infused any situation with his own brand of bathroom humor was uncharacteristically somber as he stared at the words on the grave. No one was in a hurry to do what had to be done.

"This feels so wrong." Jasper said looking at the grave. "Now that we're here, you should go back. We can continue from here." He stabbed the dirt with the shovel causing it to stand up straight as he leaned on it.

Damon shook his head, his mouth set in a grim line. "No. No way." He had to see this through.

"Dude, why are you punishing yourself?" Emmett said.

Damon took awhile to answer. "Because that is what I do." He said somberly and it was the truth. "Okay boys, let's do this."

Damon made the sign of the cross and let out just one broken sob before he plunged the shovel into the ground and began to dig like he was exorcising a demon.

Jasper placed his hand on his shoulder pullng him back. The emotions coming off Damon were debillitating. How could he stand to do this? "Ease up, Damon. We'll do the rest."

Damon nodded once and fell back, motioning with a wave of his hand for them to take over. He watched them make quick work of the job and not five minutes later, he heard a definitive clunk of metal on wood. He sucked in a sharp breath as they heaved the casket from the earth. Suddenly, he had no desire to be there. He wanted to run far away from this...back to Isabella to reassure himself that whatever they pulled from the grave was not her...not essentially anyway but his feet were rooted to the spot.

Emmett looked at Damon, silently seeking permission to open the box. He didn't want to do this either and was glad Edward was not here to witness this.

"Open it." Damon ordered, his mouth feeling dry as desert sand. He turned away, closing his eyelids and gritting his teeth.

He flinched when he heard the casket being pried open and a solitary tear leaked from his eye.


	50. Reluctant Pallbearers

Caroline knocked on the door of the Lockwood mansion and waited with her feet tapping on the porch, her fingers twisting and intertwining with each other. "C'mon Tyler, open up." She mumbled to herself as she bounced on her heels.

She knocked on the door again, this time louder and hoped his mother would not answer the door. Carol Lockwood was one of those upper-crusty suburban house wife types that thought they had the right to look down on you if you didn't fit into her little world of inane charity events with cucumber finger sandwiches and tart lemonade.

Just as she was about to give up and forcibly enter the house (which was a big no-no considering her mother was the sheriff), the porch light came on and the door opened to reveal a very buzzed, half naked Tyler Lockwood. Dressed only in sweat pants, his pecs stood out in bold relief in the dim light much to Caroline's distress and if she were honest, her pleasure as well. Matt, think about Matt, she told herself. But Matt had made himself scarce lately. He hadn't returned any of her calls and she wasn't even sure what could have changed between them; just that something had.

"Caroline?" Tyler looked shocked at the blonde that adorned his threshold.

"Tyler, hi." She waved.

"What are you doing here?" Not that he minded, he never minded with Caroline…not anymore…not since he became what he was now. She was the only one that didn't help him for some ulterior motive. Unlike Jules, who only wanted to use him, Caroline seemed like she truly cared. Now it was only a matter of continually reminding himself that she was with Matt.

"We need to talk." She told him bluntly. "Your mom's not here, is she?" She added in a whisper looking behind him hoping the inspiration for the Stepford wives wasn't lurking anywhere.

"If she was do you think I'd come home like _this_?"

She gave him the once over, her eyes leering a little too long on the chest and the happy trail that disappeared into his low hanging waistband. "Well, _I_ certainly hope you didn't go out like that." She pointed at the sweats. If she were still human, she was sure she would be raspberry red right now. (Matt, Matt, Matt- oh who was she kidding) "So are you going to invite me in or not?" She asked, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm not exactly good company right now but sure come on in." He opened the door wider to give her room to enter.

"This isn't exactly a social visit." Caroline said walking passed him towards the study. When they reached her destination, she whirled on him crossing her arms over her chest, her foot tapping a chaotic muffled beat on the carpet. "Where _were_ you all day?" Her voice rose several octaves higher than normal. "I've been trying to call you for _hours._"

He couldn't understand why she was so upset. It wasn't like they were together or anything. "I was out…with the guys." He told her. "What's it to you?"

"What's it to…?…Oohh" Caroline was flabbergasted and reminded herself to calm down…take deep breaths. She closed her eyes in momentary meditation and when she opened them up again, Tyler was watching her with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. "Let's try this again…Okay." She squared her shoulders and smiled so sweetly it could produce cavities. "I was worried when you didn't answer."

"I'm a big boy Caroline. I can take care of myself." He told her curtly. It was easier to keep her at a distance, better for both of them this way really. He could protect himself and she wouldn't have to feel guilty.

"Not when Klaus is loose, you can't"

"What are you_ talking_ about?"

"You know Klaus…the big bad. He's here. In Mystic Falls." She went on to further clarify. "Is any of this ringing a bell? Yes? No? Maybe?"

"Yeah, I know who Klaus is." Tyler's face has instantly warped from amused to angered in 2.2 seconds flat.

"And you still don't know _why_ I'm worried?"

"He's the one that wants to sacrifice Elena. I get that. I just don't know what it has to do with me other than the vampires get what they want and I don't. I get to live like this forever."

"Crap. I forgot you didn't know…of course you don't how could you…I mean we only…"

"Caroline, you're rambling." Tyler interrupted her. If he didn't she could go on for another twenty minutes.

"Oh, right sorry…anyway…the moonstone curse isn't what we thought. Klaus was the one that was cursed…the _only_ one. To break it he needs three different sacrifices and one of them is a werewolf." There, let that sink in, she thought. "Now do you understand?"

Tyler looked skeptical and shook his head as he sat on the brown leather couch. "I'm not buying it."

"You think I'm lying to you?" She shrieked.

Now he said it…stuck his foot so down deep he didn't know how to pull it out. He sighed heavily and raked his fingers through his hair causing it to stand on end. "Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"How was it _supposed_ to sound then? Ugh…you know what…just forget it." She stalked towards the door. "If you want to be part of some creepy sacrifice…" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

Suddenly Tyler was snatching her hand, pulling her back into the room. "Wait." He pleaded. 'It's just that I've been told so many things, most very hard to believe, that I don't know what or who to believe anymore."

Caroline's expression softened. "Me" She whispered. "You can believe me."

And in that moment, despite the fact that technically she was supposed to be his mortal enemy, he did. "Let's go then."

* * *

Emmett opened the casket and quickly shut it again, letting loose an involuntary shudder as he did so. He had never actually seen a dead human body before, let alone one that had spent the last century and a half rotting in the ground, with the exception of the horror movies he like to watch and up close and personal, the sight was not pretty. Worse than that though, he could actually envision an image Bella transposed over the bones of the corpse, a rosary intertwined within her fingers. He had no doubt were Edward with them, it would not be a good scene…at all.

Damon approached but Emmett's hand to his chest stopped him from advancing any further.

"No." Emmett said shaking his head. "Trust me. You don't want to see this."

Damon's first thought was to fight him on it. He had seen many dead bodies before…been the cause of those dead bodies but an inner voice reminded him this wasn't just _any_ body. It was something he would not be able to dismiss so casually.

Damon nodded curtly, his jaw nearly cracking with it's rigidity. "Let's take it back to the house then."

The three of them each took hold of a corner and hoisted the casket on their shoulders and proceeded back from whence they came. It put Damon in mind of the first time he had done this with Stefan as a pallbearer.

_September 15, 1864_

_The church was filled with everyone from Mystic Falls it seemed. Many knew Isabella of course. Being in a small town, it would have been rare not to know everybody but Damon knew that most had come to pay respects out of fear of offending one of the most prominent businessmen in town. Little did they know, Damon scoffed inwardly, that the Salvatore elder could care two wits about his daughter and this service was only for show._

_All of the founding members were there of course. Damon couldn't forget their secret meeting in the old barn the night before and the truths that were revealed to him. If he could have banned all of them from entry into the church, he would have. They were nothing but a mockery to his sister's memory, his father being the biggest offender of them all._

_Damon barely heard the reverend speak, his head pounding either from the amount of bourbon he ingested the night before or his staggering grief, he couldn't tell; perhaps a bit of both. He cast a sideways glance over to his brother, who stood stoic, his trembling hands clasped in front of him. He was biting his bottom lip and Damon could see his brother's face scrunch trying so hard to keep from completely breaking. Damon defined it as guilt and felt no sympathy, no desire to share the burden of sorrow that stretched in between them. As far as Damon was concerned, Stefan had killed her, not intentionally but Isabella was dead just the same._

_Katherine chose this moment of his inspection to peer over at him from her position next to Stefan. Her arm was linked with his, her hand on his arm, a possessive gesture. "Are you alright?" She mouthed to him without making a sound._

_He shook his head and turned away, not able to stomach looking at her. It should have bothered him, given what they had shared, that she chose to stand with Stefan but it didn't. He could only think of the hand she inadvertently had in his sister's death. He and Stefan had fought over her and his sister ended up paying the price._

_The congregation rising to stand was the only signal Damon had that the service was concluded. Stefan looked at him and somberly they walked towards the closed casket with their father and three other young men that were to be pallbearers as well._

_Damon paused to slide his hand over the wooden box before clenching it into a fist. With a deep breath, he along with the others lifted the casket onto their shoulders and began the slow walk towards the town cemetery as the townspeople walked behind them singing "Amazing Grace". The tears flowed silently then as a ripping sensation tore through the center of his chest. The knowledge of the precious cargo he was carrying was the only thing keeping his legs from buckling. He didn't want to notice that Stefan wasn't faring much better, but he did._

_Sorrow quickly turned to rage when he noticed his father steering them away from the area where their mother's grave was._

_"This way." Guiseppe said with a nod of his head._

_"But mother's grave is over there." Stefan whispered._

_"I know."_

_Stefan couldn't hold back his shock and Damon bit back a curse. He couldn't argue…here..now, though he didn't know for how much longer he could hold his tongue. He stared bitterly at the man that called himself his father; wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug look off the man's face._

It was a high pitched shriek and a loud shout that brought Damon back to the present. Blinking rapidly and shaking his head to clear it from the remnants of his past, he focused on the sound.

"What _the_ hell?" Damon looked first at Jasper then to Emmett. They both wore the same confused expressions.

The yelling was getting louder to the point where it sounded like an all out brawl. Normally, Damon would ignore it as some reckless teenage broo-ha-ha but that was until he heard Caroline's voice.

"Leave us alone!" She screamed and there was a distinctive oomph sound. "Tell Klaus he can eat shit."

"Let's go." Damon said nodding his head towards the noise.

They hid the casket behind some trees and were in the fray of the fight within seconds.

Caroline had taken a defensive stance in front of Tyler who only had slightly enhanced strength during eves of a not quite full moon. Three vampires stood their ground, crouched in front of them ready to spring but Caroline wasn't going down without a fight.

"Is this a private party or can anybody join in?" Damon sauntered forward with Emmett and Jasper only slightly behind him. He gave Caroline and Tyler the once over to make sure they weren't hurt. She cast him a grateful glance.

The three vampires straightened and looked at each other uncertainly now that the numbers were no longer in their favor.

"They wanted to bring us to our favorite were-vamp." Caroline said disgustedly.

"What's the matter? Klaus can't make enough friends on his own, he needs to steal them?" Jasper drawled with flagrantly sarcastic southern charm.

"Just let us have the girl and the wolf and we might think about not ending you."

Damon rolled his eyes skyward. Apparently Klaus wasn't particular about his cronies having anything in the brains department. "Like that's going to happen."

"I suppose we're supposed to feel threatened now." Jasper retorted with a chuckle.

One of the vampires went to attack Jasper with a snarl .

"Tsk, tsk gentlemen. Where are your manners?" Jasper neatly evaded him and in turn grabbed his skull and twisted it until there was a resounding snap. The vampire dropped to the ground with a thunk. Jasper had used just enough force to snap his neck without ripping it right off. He had no idea how he would react to vampire blood and didn't want to test Carlisle's theory that it would not raise him to a level of out of control bloodlust.

Damon was visibly impressed as he watched the minion go down. Jasper showed no emotion, no remorse…an efficient killer, no extra energy expended. God, he was jealous.

"I think you're outnumbered boys." Emmett said with a grin as he cracked the knuckles on his ham sized fists. "Unless you _want_ to play?" No one doubted that Emmett would do just that.

* * *

"That was _way_ too easy." Tyler said shaking his head as he followed the others. He kept looking behind him making sure they weren't being followed.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Wolfgang." Damon told him. "We came, we saw, we kicked ass. End of story."

"We hope" Caroline said with a shudder. "Where are we going anyway? This isn't the way back."

"We kind of left something behind to save your sorry asses." Damon answered her.

Caroline didn't ask him to elaborate. She knew exactly what their mission had been. "Sorry Damon."

"Yeah…whatever."

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Tyler asked.

"NO!" Damon, Jasper and Emmett responded at the same time.

Damon was grateful the mutt had the good sense to remain silent on the rest of their expedition. Oh, his eyes widened considerably at the sight of the old wooden coffin and he even cringed when he came to the realization that they were bringing it with him but he was too cautious of Jasper and Emmett to say anything.

Emmett seemed to be amused by Tyler and couldn't help but crack wholly bad wolf jokes on their way to the point where Tyler almost gave up his silence to get a few cracks in of his own. He refrained for his own safety. He didn't know what these types of vampires were capable of, only they seemed a lot more indestructible than the Salvatores.

Not wanting to bring the coffin into the house where it would remain a visible reminder to what happened all those years ago, Damon guided them to the garage. With one last look at it, Damon pulled the door down. It was time to get some sleep. Daylight and everything that came with it would come soon enough.


	51. The Sins of the Father

A/N: Sorry for the ultra long weight between chapters. Between earthquakes, hurricanes and a week long business trip to Denver (and a hiding muse), time to write has escaped me. I think my muse came back and we are now nearing the climax of the story. I'm not sure how many chapters I have left but it's going to be a wild ride.

* * *

Sleep had been a stranger to Edward for many years though he did still find a semblance of solace in laying in bed with his eyes closed, the soothing sounds of his favored classical music swirling from his headphones into his mind. He had the volume turned low; just enough to drown out the other sounds in the house but still able to hear Bella in her sleep.

She was currently draped over him, eyes closed in deep slumber, her hand splayed over his bare chest and her leg curled over his. She had stubbornly refused to have anything save clothes separating them despite his protests that she would catch a chill from his cold form.

Every once in a while she would sigh his name, burrow a little closer into him and slide her leg down his unconsciously. Edward tempered down the beast that would nearly awaken in him at her innocently erotic actions. Now that he had the taste of her so fresh in his mind and the feel of her undulating beneath him still wrapped over his skin, he was in a constant state of need for her.

When all of this was finally over, he wanted to take her away to further explore these new sensations. He wouldn't allow himself to think that the outcome would be anything less than favorable. That way lie madness.

_Isabella stared at the large twin mahogany doors as if they were the entry way into hell itself. She never went in this room, her father's study without invitation and those she could count on one hand in all of her thirteen years. But curiosity for knowledge overcame fear and she twisted the brass door handle and gave a slight push. The room was cast in darkness save for a small candle. The drapes and been drawn to cover the brightness of the warm September day that would usually enter this side of the house._

_Giuseppe was slumped over his desk; a bottle of some liquor at his elbow and a lit cigar rested in an ashtray. The fumes of it along with the sudden butterflies that came to her stomach made her nauseous. Cautiously she tip-toed in the room until she stood beside the desk watching her father mumble in his drunken stupor._

_"Father?" She asked, flinching at the timidness in her voice._

_Giuseppe flew upwards at the intrusion with a roar. His eyes settled on his daughter with a look of pure hatred that Isabella took a sudden step back._

_Thinking in his state, he didn't recognize her, she sought to reassure him. "Father. it's me. It's Isabella."_

_"I know who you are." He groused with disdain. "What are you doing in here? Get out."_

_Isabella was so stunned by his reaction, her feet stayed rooted to the floor._

_"I SAID GET OUT!" He shouted in a rage, his hand knocking over the bottle on his desk and what little there was left, sloshed out over some papers. "Now look what you made me do, you worthless child." He scrambled to pick up the wet papers._

_"It's my birthday." She continued as is he hadn't even spoken. "I thought you might..."_

_"Might what?...Want to celebrate?" He scathed with a dark chuckle._

_"Well...yes...I thought...I mean...you just never..." Isabella hated that she couldn't seem to stop stammering. The truth was her father scared her...always had. He seemed to hate her and right now she wanted to know why. "Why do you despise me so?" The words came out in a whisper and he looked at her so blankly that at first she didn't think her head her until his eyes narrowed and he stood up holding the desk to support his drunken frame._

_"You want to know why I can't abide by your very presence? Why the mere sight of you sickens me especially today of all days?"_

_Isabella always suspected it and to some degree even knew it but to hear the words come out of his mouth were so startling all she could do was nod...no words were possible._

_"Your brothers are out I assume?"_

_"Y..yes, sir."_

_Giuseppe smiled. It wasn't a nice smile and it caused Isabella to take a step back as he rounded the desk and stumbled to the doors, shutting them with a bang. He whirled on her._

_"You are a murderer." He snarled, advancing towards her._

_She shook her head mutely, stepping backwards, suddenly very afraid._

_He nodded at her. "Oh yes, you are." He laughed filled with malice. "You killed my wife...your own mother."_

_He seemed more animal than human in that moment with his bulging, bloodshot eyes and clenching fists. His breathing grew heavier with each step until his chest was heaving with undiluted anger. Isabella was trapped, her way to the door blocked by her father's intimidating form. She backed up until her hips slammed into his desk and she let out a small yelp of pain before scurrying behind the large wooden piece._

_"No! It wasn't…No..." She cried out desperately though her mind couldn't latch onto the concept. Could it be true? Did she kill her own mother?_

_"Don't be an imbecile. Of course it was. You were the one that should have died that day...and I wish to God everyday that you had."_

_"You don't mean that...you can't." Isabella whispered still unable to believe what she was hearing._

_"Of course I can and I do. If it weren't for my position in this town I would have turned you to the streets long ago. Not even your beloved brothers could've stopped me...though you did kill their mother...they'd probably help me." He snickered with a cruel twist to his thin lips as a malicious gleam lit his eyes._

"No...no...no...no..." Bella suddenly thrashed violently in her sleep, her hands covering her ears. She felt her body starting to seize and could do nothing to stop it. Edward's name tried to form on her lips but no matter how hard she tried, Bella couldn't speak. She felt like she was choking and panic started to set in as Edward's frantic face loomed over her.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward gripped her shoulders trying to hold her still and watched in horror as her eyes rolled inward. He had jolted as soon as he heard her stark cries of denial in her sleep immediately followed by seizures that wracked her small, delicate frame.

Realizing what was happening his medical education kicked into high gear and let go of her shoulders, quickly turning her onto her side. Stroking her hair soothingly, he could only sit there and wait it out.

"Carlisle!" He yelled out when he saw the trickle of blood come out of her nose; never taking his eyes off of his precious love.

Within moments a distraught Carlisle stood there with everyone save Damon, Emmett and Jasper who hadn't yet returned, lurking behind him. All eyes fastened to the jerking form on the bed. Carlisle rushed in bout to close the door behind him until a pale olive toned hand stopped him.

"No. She's my sister. I will be here too." Stefan said as he stepped into the doorway and closed it behind him effectively shutting the others out.

Edward moved only slightly from his position to give Carlisle room to sit on the bed so he could monitor Bella's vitals. Stefan stood watching, his hands in his pockets and a pained expression on his face.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he took her pulse.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose collecting his thoughts; trying to calm the frantic racing in his mind to be able to form a coherent sentence.

"She was sleeping and suddenly she was crying out in her sleep. I thought..._God_, I thought it was another nightmare until she started to convulse."

Carlisle nodded and contiuned his examination. Both Edward and Stefan watched his expressions closely looking for any indication that something was seriously wrong.

"Will she be alright?" Stefan asked unable to stand the suffocating silence in the room any longer. Bella looked too pale, her eyes closed but her body still trembling in the aftermath of whatever hell in her mind she just went through. He walked towards her and tucked a strand of hair behind her hair.

"Her blood pressure is elevated but not dangerously so.." Carlisle informed him. "I believe she will be fine for now."

"For now?" He asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means she cannot go on much longer like this." Carlisle told them both solemnly.

Damon felt his hackles raise as soon as he walked in the house with Emmett, Jasper, Caroline and Tyler behind him. Her heard fervent whispers from upstairs spoken in low tense tones. Without missing a beat, he blurred up the steps nearly faltering in his stride as black fear took hold at seeing the crowd hovering outside of Bella's door.

Elena spotted him first. Her body keenly attuned to his for a reason she refused contemplate at that moment. She only knew that there wasn't much left that he could take before he either shut down completely or spiraled completely out of control. Elena could let neither happen.

The expression in those big brown doe eyes of hers was too sympathetic it nearly made him crumble to his knees for there were very few reasons that would cause her to look at him like that and one of them was right behind that wooden door. But he can't. He's not _that_ guy…the one that wears his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see. He's not Stefan. Schooling his face into an impenetrable mask, he shouldered past the group, daring anyone to stop him.

"Damon" Elena whispered to him as she went to place a comforting hand on his arm.

He shrugged her off. "Not now 'Lena" He said through his teeth as he steeled a breath and opened the door. He almost immediately regretted being so terse to her when she was only trying to be there for him. At any other time, he might have taken full advantage of her caring display but not now.

"I'm fine." Bella spoke with the exasperated tone one could only accomplish after repeating the same phrase three times. How many more times would she have to say it before someone believed her…before she believed it herself? The memory which clung onto her conscious mind like tiny burrowed thorns beneath her skin disturbed her.

"What happened?" Damon entered the room looking like an avenging dark angel. The light from the hallway spilled into the room casting him in an eclipsed shadow before he kicked the door closed behind him. His gaze darted to Isabella first, his eyes checking for any obvious injury before focusing on the others in the room.

"Nothing." Bella mumbled. It wasn't a memory she wanted to share just yet with anyone. It made her too uncomfortable…to sick inside her own skin when she thought of it.

Damon snorted disbelievingly before blurring over to her, stopping only when his face was a scant few inches from hers. He took in her near translucent skin and the dry crusted blood under her nose "_You_ are an _awful_ liar." He told her his eyes searching hers before looking at Carlisle.

"She had a memory that triggered a seizure."

"But I am okay now." Bella was quick to interrupt with assurances.

"You had a seizure. You are very clearly _not_ okay." Damon aimed his direct gaze back on her again.

Not even bothering to suppress her groan of frustration, Bella maneuvered her legs over the side of the platform bed and jumped down to walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as she scooted by him. He wanted to reach out and grab her back to him but the determined look in her eye told him that would be a bad idea.

Bella was struck with indecision. What _was_ she doing? An overwhelming need to call Charlie, her dad, her real dad enveloped her. After the memory she just had of the father from her previous life, she realized that she had taken Charlie too much for granted. While he never had been one for verbal proclamations of love, he proved it to her everyday in his actions; the ginormous truck he bought with her safety in mind, the lavender sheets he decorated her bedroom with to get ready for her arrival and yes, even the grounding he punished her with when she returned from Italy. Compared to Guiseppe Salvatore, Charlie Swan was the most dedicated father on the face of the earth.

Her brows furrowed in deep thought. "I want…I _need_ to call my dad." Bella implored with an almost childlike quality to her voice.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other confused. "Bella," Carlisle spoke softly. "It's two in the morning back in Forks. Charlie will be sleeping."

Bella nodded distantly and frowned. Right. She had forgotten. If she woke him up, he would think something was really wrong. All she wanted to do was hear his voice. "Tomorrow then."

Damon knew what was going on even if the others did not. He didn't know how but he knew. It could be summed up in one word, Guiseppe. God damn the man for still putting that lost look on her face even if he no longer existed. He could only imagine what horrible memory was unearthed. There were so many of them. Just as he was about to speak, a commotion erupted from downstairs and he could only surmise that the rest of the Clan o'Sparkles finally met Call of the Wild.

"This conversation is _no_t over." He leveled a serious look at Bella before running from the room.

Bringing little wolf boy in the house was not the smartest idea he ever had but damnit, he couldn't let Klaus get his vamp paws on the kid either. Damon wanted to kick himself for lack of forethought. Tyler couldn't stay at the boarding house, not past the next day anyway.

The yelling got louder as he got closer to the fray. Footsteps followed behind him and he wanted to roll his eyes at the predictability of it all. And since when was he the peacemaker? He thrived on chaos.

"How can you bring him here?" Alice accused Damon. Her hands were placed on her hips and she was glaring daggers at him.

"Why is this suddenly my fault?" Damon shot back.

"You were the one that brought him back with you, _aren't_ you?" Rosalie was the next accuser. "A wolf so close to the full moon? I thought you were nuts before, this just solidified it."

"Now you listen here Barbie." Damon got in her face. "If it weren't for me, Klaus would have Rin Tin Tin and Blondie here for the sacrifice. Do you realize how catastrophic _that_ would have been?"

"Hey." Tyler interrupted. "I can defend myself you know."

"Are _you_ kidding?" Damon scoffed. "They would crush you Alpo Boy. But the brain trust is right. You can't stay here."

"What do you mean?" Caroline squeaked. "Of course he has to stay here."

"Damon's right." Stefan said giving an apologetic look to Tyler. "When he turns, it would be disastrous for all of us. Tyler, is there somewhere you can go? Somewhere safe?"

Tyler was uncomfortable with all the eyes in the room locked on him. He shifted balance from one foot to the other finding himself wanting to back slowly out the front door. "I'll just take off, okay? Hop in my car and leave." He wanted to be no where near here when the crap hit the fan.

"No!" Caroline protested grabbing his arm like she could keep him from leaving. "It's too late for that and you don't have anywhere you can go."

"Unfortunately she's right." Damon agreed. "As much as I'm not a people person, we can't have you unleashed among unsuspecting humans. Don't you have a dog house you usually go to?"

"He does!" Caroline said excitedly earning a glare from Tyler. "Sorry, sorry" She apologized quickly "Not a dog house but it is a safe hold. You can go there again."

"It's decided then." Stefan nodded in affirmation. "Tyler stays until Friday."

Edward stiffened at this latest development but held his tongue. The plan made sense but he didn't have to like it. He felt Bella squeezing his hand tightly, her knuckles turning white with the force of it though he barely felt anything but light pressure.

"Bella?" He questioned her turning his worried glance toward her.

Bella heard Edward quietly call to her and immediately loosened her hold on Edward's hand not realizing at first that she had such a reaction to the Lockwood kid she had met just recently, the one that bore such a striking resemblance to another Lockwood boy. Not wanting Edward to worry unnecessarily, she offered him a small reassuring smile; one that felt like it came off more like a grimace. But Edward seemed to buy it.

Edward did not believe Bella's attempt at a placating smile for one second but he would let it pass. For now.


	52. Time Waits for No One

The tranquil break of orange dawn over the horizon did little to calm the tensions that were brimming in the Salvatore Boarding House. They had all since dispersed to their separate corners, each feeling more than a little of their share of cabin fever. Privacy anywhere was on a first come, first serve basis and though the boarding house was expansive in it's own right, it was never meant to house such a large group of vampires and other supernaturals at one time. It had become nearly impossible to speak without stepping on someone else's emotional land mines.

"I'm just going to make a giant sign." Damon stared at the front of the house with his finger tapping at his chin. "Hotel Hell." He spread his arms out in front of him. "For the supernatural and socially impaired."

"It is getting to feel a bit that way isn't it?" Stefan chuckled as he came up to stand beside him.

Damon cast as sideways glance at his brother and smirked. "It would be B.Y.O.B. of course."

Stefan grinned. "Bring your own blood. _Of course_." He inclined his head in agreement.

Damon felt that Stefan was heading for another brother bonding moment and he inwardly cringed. The whole scene looked like a freaking coffee commercial; two estranged brothers, a rising sun, birds singing tweet _fucking_ tweet; all they needed was the actual coffee. He did not want to do this now…but he knew Stefan well enough to know that he was going to push the issue when he heard the lamented sigh come from Stefan's mouth.

Here we go, Damon thought. Cue the eyebrow scrunch followed by the fingers through the hair and finished nicely with the arm cross over the chest. He felt like he should be holding up a poster board with the number 10 on it or at least offer up a golf clap but Damon did neither; he just waits. Eventually the silent standoff will come to an end but Damon would be damned if he was going to be the one to break it.

"How long have you been out here?" Stefan asked him.

"Awhile." Damon responded thinking he had never really been back to bed since the pre-dawn fiasco in the parlor. "You?"

"I went hunting. There is a lot to prepare for."

"Hmm, and bunny blood makes you _so_ strong doesn't it?"

"Why do you always _do_ that?" Stefan gave his brother a glare. "No. You know what? I'm not going to do this…_this_…whatever it is you _do_."

"Oh _really_? And what is that?"

Stefan shook his head in frustration. "You think your so unbreakable Damon and the truth is you're not…that's why you constructed that wall around yourself; that wall that is now crumbling and you can't do anything to stop it."

"You don't know _anything_." Damon spat out. Damon knew perhaps more than anyone else how breakable he really was and he hated it…hated this feeling of vulnerable terror that reigned through his blood at the thought of all that could go wrong in the coming days. "I'm petrified." he finally albeit reluctantly admitted in the barest of whispers, clenching his eyes shut.

"I am too." Stefan gripped his brother's shoulder in a display of support.

* * *

Taking a deep breath full of a resolve she didn't quite feel, Bell picked up her cell phone and pressed the button that would dial her fathers's number. She wanted to catch him before he left for work, not wanting the words she had to say to sit any longer on her chest. Not knowing what the evening's events would bring, she needed this to be out of the way; not wanting anything left unsaid.

"Bella?" Her father's gruff but surprised tone spoke into her ear.

"Hi Daddy." She said barely managing to keep the quiver from her voice but her eyes dampened with unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" Now his voice teamed with suspicion.

"Wrong? Why do you think anything's wrong?"

"Well...you _never_ call me Daddy for one. Don't think I don't know that you struggle to keep from calling me Charlie most of the time."

Bella had to chuckle with how just perceptive Charlie really was. "Nothing's wrong." She lied. "I just wanted to call you to tell you how much I love and appreciate you."

"Now you _really_ have me worried? Are the Cullens treating you okay? What are the doctor's saying?"

She sighed. Good going, Bella. Now he's all worked up. "It's nothing like that Dad, honestly. Can't a girl tell her father she loves him without him getting all suspicious?"

"If you're sure nothing's wrong...?" Charlie still wasn't convinced.

"Positive. I guess I was feeling a bit maudlin because I miss you."

"I miss you too, Bells."

"So how's Forks?" She asked not wanting the conversation to turn into awkward, uncomfortable territory.

"Forks is still on the map. Damn teenagers though. I hate spring break." He grumbled. "Jake's been around a lot asking for you."

Bella stiffened at that. "And what have you told him?"

"Same thing I always tell him but he doesn't seem to believe that you're in a hospital in Maryland. I gotta tell you I'm beginning to get annoyed with the kid."

"Yeah well...Jake's not high on my list of favorite people these days."

"Cause he likes you and you're back with Edward. Can't say I'm much of a fan of that myself but Doc Cullen is a good guy."

"The best." Bella readily agreed.

"He tells me that you have a big procedure coming up today. Is that why you called? Are you scared?"

Bella was momentarily shocked into silence. "How did you know about that?"

"Honey, Dr. Cullen has called me everyday to give me updates."

"He has?" Bella felt her heart warm a little more for the only other father figure in her life that meant anything to her.

"Sure he has. Now listen...these doctors...well...Dr. Carlisle assured me that they are the best so no worries, okay?"

Bella smiled at the thought that Bonnie was one of the "doctors" Carlisle had spoke of. "Okay Dad, no worries."

"Good girl. Now I gotta get to work before all hell breaks loose at the station. I love you kiddo. Never forget that."

"I won't dad. I love you too."

Bella pressed the end call button on the phone and gazed out the window in thought. She managed to feel a bit better after speaking with Charlie and knowing that Carlisle had been calling him regularly made her grateful and more than a little ashamed that she hadn't done that herself.

XXXXX

"Why is she sweeping dirt?" Rosalie asked to no one in particular, her lips upturned in partial amusement and partial disgust. She was leaning against a shovel in the small clearing watching Bonnie chant in a language she didn't understand as she swept the ground in front of her with a large straw broom.

"She's consecrating the space." Caroline whispered to her. "It's a witchy thing." She added with a shrug.

"I still don't understand why we all have to be here to dig in the ground." Alice said. "I mean just one of us could dig the pentacle in seconds."

"Because." Bonnie replied coming over to stand next to them, wiping her stray locks from her brow. "In witchcraft _everything_ is a process. It has to be done in a certain way to work."

"So what now?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Now we dig. The pentacle has to be six inches deep and perfectly proportioned with enough room in the center to hold the two Bella's"

"And of course, no one is going to notice a giant wiccan symbl dug in the ground." Rosalie stated with her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Not with a cloaking spell they won't." Bonnie answered smugly.

Alice wrinkled her nose and looked up at the half dececated house looming over them. They were on the old Salvatore property as Bonnie insisted this was where the spell had to be done. Unfortunately, she was still unable to get a clear vision due to the new wolf staying with them. She didn't like going into this blind. Too much was at stake and although she genuinely liked Bonnie, Alice wasn't too confident about what she didn't know.

"Are you certain this will work?" Alice asked Bonnie directly.

Bonnie stilled momentarily and flushed under the unwavering butterscotch gaze of the tiny vampire. "It's the best shot we have."

Alice shook her head. "That's not good enough." She said grimly.

"Bella already decided." Caroline reminded Alice in an effort to back up her friend.

"Do you know..._do_ you have _any_ idea what kind of _monster_ will be unleashed in Edward if this doesn't work...if Bella _dies_ instead?" Alice seethed trying desperately to make them all aware of what the future may hold if this wasn't done exactly right. "And don't think for one second that Damon and maybe Stefan won't be right behind him."

"Why? Have you seen something?" Rosalie asked, now curious.

"No." Alice shook her head. "But I know Edward. Thinking he lost her once very nearly destroyed him but then there was no one he could blame but himself. Now it's a whole new ballgame. I've seen Edward barely tethered to his humanity when James attacked Bella. If she dies, nothing will stop him from unleashing his wrath on whomever he thinks is to blame...nothing and no one."

Caroline and Bonnie gave a questioning look to Rosalie, who just nodded in confirmation. "He'll be begging for death."

"And we will have lost a sister and a brother." Alice finished. "So Bonnie, you need to be sure as sure as possible or Klaus will be the least of your worries."

* * *

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

The incessant ticking of the large grandfather clock counting down the minutes left in the day mocked Edward. No mattter what room he was in, he could clearly hear it; the monotonous, repetitive sound that screamed at him, warning him there wasn't much time left.

A brief look in the hall mirror told him he looked like he felt. His penny colored hair was in abundant disarray from pulling at it one too many times and his eyes were wild and crazed and dark as pitch. He looked and felt absolutely feral; his body welling with unidetnifiable need.

_Tick_

He needed time

_Tock_

More than he had been given

_Tick_

It would never be enough anyway

_Tock_

He needed the scent of freesia and strawberries to ground him, soothe him, coccoon his anxiety-ridden body in security.

_Tick_

He needed...

"Never pictured you for the type to primp and preen."

_Bella._ He turned around swiftly when he heard her amused voice behind him; caught the scent of exactly what he had been pining for and white heat slammed into him with such force he nearly stumbled in his effort to reach out to her.

Bella's amused smirk at cathcing Edward staring at himself in the mirror quickly changed into a concerned frown when she saw his expression. Before she even had a chance to question him about it, he reached for her and swooped her up in his arms with a sound emitting from his throat that she had never heard before. She was too stunned by his actions to even speak as he raced her up the stairs and into the bedroom they had been sharing.

What would cause her usually rigidily controlled, type A personality vampire to act so impulsively lustful? Not that she was complaining or anything.

Contrary to his previously swift actions, Edward laid her gently down on the bed before hovering over her, raining passionate kisses along the side of her jaw down to the juncture of her neck and collarbone. Bella moaned and reached for him, her hand grasping hold of the back of his neck where the tufts of his soft hair met his cold marble skin. It was then that she realized he was shaking; trembling with some primitive desire or fear. She didn't know which. His breathing was heavy and hot on her sensitive skin; panting like he had just run a marathon and was trying to flood his system with oxygen.

Bella knew she should pull back; stop his temptuous onslaught on her senses especially when his deft ingers pulled at the buttons of her blouse sending them scattering around the room but she couldn't for the flood of damp heat that enveloped her. He spread her blouse open so she was exposed to his heated gaze and despite the hot tendrils of his stare, she shivered, gooseflesh rising over her flesh under his intense dark scrutiny.

She opened her mouth to speak to pull him back to reality but he took the action as invitation and covered it with his own, his tongue plunging, darting, swirling; his lips gently suckling as his hands pulled down the cups of her bra and fondled the plumpness underneath.

He found her nipple, flicked it gently until it tightened before his mouth left hers. He blew on the hardening pink bud making her writhe in anticipation before his mouth lowered once again, taking it into his mouth.

His hard groin pressed into hers, simulating an age old dance of love and passion as her body rose to meet his thrust for thrust. It was the most intoxicating, heady feeling she ever had with her clothes still on.

Bella was burning, her garments too tight, too restricting. As if he could read her discomfort, he made quick work of removing her shirt before pulling his own over his head and tossing it across the room. Chest to chest, his body pressed into hers and her legs opened to cradle him. With a gutteral groan, he wormed his hand under them, cupping her behhind before hitching her up towards him.

It wasn't enough, it could _never_ be enough. Edward clenched his eyes shut, his harsh breathing turning into choked sobs as he buried his head in her shoulder, planting open mouthed kisses on her skin.

Bella waited until the violence of his outburst subsided before gently tugging on his hair, forcing his eyes to meet hers. The pain she saw there would've floored her if she hadn't already been lying down. She cupped her hand to his cheek and his hand covered her own as he nestled into her soft caressing fingers.

"What is this all about Edward?" She asked him quietly, the concern back in her gaze once again.

Edward didn't know where to begin. Instead he moved to rest his head on her chest, his fingers playing with her hair that splayed across her shoulders and closed his eyes in thought.

"Time" he began. "Has very little relevance to a vampire. It is more of an abstract notion really one that only pertains to humans. We only feel it's passing in terms of progressions that society makes...medical advances, technolgy...even music...you get the picture." He unconsciously gripped her tighter. "But with you...now..._here_...time has become a precious commodity...one that is slipping away so quickly..._too_ quickly that I feel the need to grab and take hold of the moments I want. No amount of time..._none_...would _ever_ be enough with you, my Bella, my love. I don't want to waste it...toss it away like I had so many times in the past. I will always regret the seven months I threw away...the seven months I selfishly took for granted but I have never felt that regret more so than I do now...now that we are on the cusp of the unknown and the turnout is not clear. I _can't_...I _won't_ lose you..." He gritted his teeth with determination. "...but if the worst..." his voice broke but he steeled himself to continue barely able to comprehend how he could be so coherent when the emotions swirling through him were anything but. "...if the worst should happen and I can't get to you to change you..." Edward stopped unable to continue in that vein of too painful thought, swallowing convulsively past the hard lump in his throat.

Bella stroked his hair tenderly, tears springing to her eyes, making tracks down the sides of her face. She wanted to tell him everything would be fine but it wouldn't be a very convincing lie...not when she didn't know herself.

He always imagined this moment to be special; accompanied with candlelight and soft music and matching gold bands on their fingers but circumstances forced him to realize that anywhere with Bella would be special. "I want to be with you." He whispered against her breast.

Bella's fingers stilled in his hair. Was he saying what she thought he was?

He looked up at her questioningly for her reaction, a soft, teasing smile gracing his lips.

"Do you...I mean...what are you..._here...now...really_?" She finished with a squeak.

He nodded slowly, the smile growing wider and more devilish; his eyes now gleaming with a predatory light. He lifted himself up on his arms, his face aligned with hers.

"What about getting married first?" Bella managed to eek out and almost slapped herself for reminding him.

"In my eyes and in the eyes of my family, we already _are_ married. I don't want to wait any longer, not when I don't know what tomorrow or even tonight might bring."

He looked at her expectantly and Bella realized he was waiting for her..for her answer. It came in the form of a kiss. She leaned up into him, ghosting her lips over his.

"Yes" She whispered arching her body, molding it to his.

He reacted instantly, holding her to him as he placed reverant kisses over her face eventually moving downward to worship at the altar of her breasts. He didn't know...could never have imagined that one word and it's subsequent actions could cause such exquisite pleasure and absolute madness to exist in the same place.

Now that the edge of his animalistic hunger was off, Edward concentrated on Bella...only Bella. He laved her nipple with his tongue before suckling it into his mouth, groaned when he heard her moan. Needing more, he pushed her breasts together so he could alternately suck and lick eack one, feeling their plumpness in his hands.

Bella could no longer think rationally for the delicious things he was doing to her body; she could only react instinctually. Her fingers rans down his back caressingly at first until wild need took hold and she cupped his buttocks to press him closer into the hot, moist apex of her thighs.

Slithering downward, Edward popped the button of her jeans and quickly yanked them down her legs where Bella kicked them off her ankles. Sitting back on his haunches, he pressed her hands to the front if his own pants. With trembling fingers, she undid his own buttons, grabbed the waistband of his pants and stripped him down until all she could focus on was his hard penis jutting upward.

Marveling at it, she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and stroking him, feeling the uneven, ruched texture before closing her hand around him. Edward growled in ecstasy, closing his eyes, praying for strength. She, like no other, could unman him with a single touch.

Not one to be outdone, Edward slipped his hand down inbetween her thighs, his finger stroking her cleft over the satin of her bikini underwear, feeling the liquid passion coat his fingers throught the garment. Seeking entrance, he pushed the satin aside so he could feel her hot skin, her plump inner lips already coated with her seducticve juices, ready for him.

Bella watched him as he removed his fingers from her and brought them to his face. His eyes never leaving hers, he inhaled deeply before dipping one finger into his mouth, licking at it as if it were the most delicious thing he ever tasted. It was the most erotic thing she ever saw.

Her hands splayed over his chest, rubbing his pectorals in smooth circles right before he ripped her panties right off, decreasing them to shreds and brought his head down between her legs to drink eagerly that of what he onlt has a taste of before.

Unable to contain herself, Bella screamed a moan, her head thrashing on the pillows as Edward took his feel. His fingers spread her lips so his rapacious tongue could delve inside; lick, thrust, lick, thrust. Bella arched her back so he could take more of her into her mouth. Her body was quivering with need and she felt like she was on the brink of a big explosion.

Before she reached her peak, Edward pulled back and slid up sinuously up her body. Bella felt like she would burst into flames at any moment.

"I love you so fucking much." He growled, the urgency of his voice at odds with the slow teasing pressure his throbbing manhood was doing inbetween her legs. He glided up and down her clitoris feeling the evidence of her arousal coat him with liquid fire. This was it, he could wait no longer. Resisting the urge to plunge and plunder into her depths, he entered her tantalizingly slowly feeling her hot walls sheath him tightly until he reached the internal barrier he knew would be there.

He stopped and looked down at her questiongly once again. If she wanted to halt, it would figuratively kill him but he would do so.

Bella saw the indecision in his eyes and it was her turn to growl. He could not stop now, not when they were so close. "Don't you _dare_." She ordered, gyrating her hips in silent command.

Edward pulled back until he was almost completely withdrawn. Breathing heavily, he gripped the thick wood of the headboard to steel himself and temper his strength. He plunged forward breaking through and gasped.

Bella only cried out in ectasy, only momentarily feeling any discomfort at all. Edward stopped again to let her body get used to his size and strength, relying only on instinct at this point. Slowly he began to move in and out feeling Bella pulsating around him.

Her mewling little cries drove him forward, telling him without words that she was getting just as much out of this as he was. Edward knew he couldn't hold on to the slow pace much longer with Bella's unconscious movements urging him on.

When his rythym began to increase in tempo, his thrusts becoming harder, his breathing harsher and barely contained, Bella wrapped her legs around him pulling her closer.

"Oh, OH ooohhh!" She couldn't help the cries of ecstacsy. She was close..._very, very_, close. And suddenly she was there, falling over the precipice as her body ignited and exploded into thousands of sharp lights.

It was what sent Edward over the edge. With one final thurst, his instinct told him to bite. It was only his sense of self preservation that caused him to turn his head at the last moment and bite forcefully onto the plush pillows, ripping them open and sending sprays of feathers everywhere before he collapsed gragefully on her in a sexually sated heap.

* * *

A/N: and author fans her self, reaching for her pack of Marlboro lights and promptly lights one. Inhaling deeply, she feels the burn of satisfaction deep in her throat before exhaling. :)


	53. Mad Hatter's Tea Party

A/N: So, I'm really glad you all liked the steaminess of the previous chapter. I wanted to have Edward evolve as a person and let go off the impossible restrictions he placed upon himself. And of course, Bella will continue to grow stronger as a person. Here's the next installment. I hope you enjoy this as well.

* * *

"Eddie's _finally_ gettin' some." Emmett grinned and rubbed his hands together in anticipation upon over hearing the love play coming from the upper floor of the house. "This is going to be _goooood_." Already his mind was conjuring up all the teasing jokes he could wrap his head around to say once the couple did their walk of shame down the stairs.

Much to his surprise, Esme stalked up to him with a grim determination to her jaw and stabbed at his chest with her index finger. "You will not say one word to them." She said punctuated each syllable with a jab of her finger.

"But Ma..." He whined.

"I said not _one_ word."

"This is just too good to pass up." Emmett stated unwilling to let it go.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen." Esme pronounced each word with dead on emphasis. "The whole house has been an auditory witness to you and Rosalie going at the mattress mambo for years and Edward has _never_ said one word about it despite how crude you can be. You will not make a mockery out of what he and Bella have just shared."

Emmett's jaw dropped and he looked at his mother in shock and tried unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh. "Did you just say the _mattress mambo_?"

Esme's face scrunched to keep from grinning. "What? Do you think I am unaware of the slang you kids use?"

* * *

Bella lay sprawled halfway on top of Edward; his arms wrapped around her as she snuggled closer into him. She traced the sparkling patterns the sunlight filtering through the window cast on Edward and let out a chuckle.

"What's so amusing, love?" He asked her feeling more content than he had in his entire life. His previous fears of this felt so juvenile now. What the hell had he been so afraid of? One thing was for certain; they were well and truly joined now in the flesh as well as in the heart and mind. Edward could actually feel the bonds that held them together strengthen and tighten.

"When the term post-coital glow was coined, I don't think this is what they had in mind." She giggled again pointing his direction to his glistening skin.

He laughed with her. "I like yours _much_ better." He told her as he bent down and licked a tiny bead of perspiration from the back of her neck. "How do you feel?"

"Good." She assured him. "Great, actually." And it was true. While she knew she would expect to be sore for the next few days, she felt surprisingly intact. "And you?"

Edward chortled at her question. If she only knew…if he could only accurately express into words the joy he was feeling. He expected to have regrets that his original plans had crumbled to dust but he was surprised that not matter how much he prodded his inner-self, he had none. "It far exceeded all of my fantasies, that's for certain."

Bella lifted her head and cocked her eyebrow at him. "You've had fantasies about me Mr. Cullen?" She teased seductively.

"Daily… He readily admitted kissing the tip of her nose. "…hourly." He confessed even further.

"Well, I'm happy I wasn't the only one."

Now it was Edward's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Oh _really_. Miss Swan, do tell?"

"How about I show you?" She leaned down to kiss him.

He groaned. "I've created a monster." He kissed her back eagerly but only for a moment before pulling away only to nuzzle her hair with his chin. "There's nothing I would like to do more than indulge in both of our fantasies, however your body needs time to recover and I'd rather not give Emmett any more fuel."

Edward chuckled at Bella's look of horror and the red heat flowing to her face.

"Not to worry, love. Esme is keeping him in check. Now, why don't you take a shower and I'll take care of the room." He said as he watched a feather float down towards them and land on Bella's arm.

"What the _hell_?" Bella exclaimed with furrowed brows as she picked up the feather with two fingers and held it up to look at it. Sitting up, she looked around the room in shock. Feathers were everywhere in various airborne positions until her gaze finally rested on Edward and she couldn't help but laugh. "You look like a goose." She told him as she picked some from his hair. "How did I not even _notice_ this?"

"You were otherwise pre-occupied and technically..." He picked a piece of white fluff from her hair and showed to her. "I am the gander and you are the goose."

Her eyes widened as she brought her hand up to her head and bringing down a cascade of white. "Oh…ugh. I'm not going to even ask."

"I fear the headboard might warrant an explanation though." Edward said a bit sheepishly.

"_Headboard_?" It was then she noticed half of the wooden frame was broken off and splintered behind them. "Holy shit!"

* * *

When Bella returned to her room after her shower, she found it empty, the bed made with new sheets (though the silk comforter on a mattress with a mangled headboard looked extremely out of place) and not a hint of a feather anywhere. She could see where Edward tried to repair to the bed but she could also see where he just gave up; the broken piece resting neatly on side of the bed.

After rummaging through her suitcase, ignoring the elaborate clothing choices Alice snuck inside, she pulled out jeans and a plain, long sleeved, white v-neck t shirt. Inspecting herself in the full length mirror, Bella turned her body from one side to the other. Was it obvious? Could anyone tell just by looking at her what had happened? What she lost? What she gained? Did she look any older…more mature?

Her inner musings were interrupted by a hard knock on the door. She laughed at herself for being an idiot and cracked the door open. Damon and Stefan. She was being tag teamed...again. Shit…the bed…there was no way she could let them see. It would be her luck that it was a family heirloom or some priceless antique.

"Can we come in?" Stefan asked her politely.

"Umm." She hesitated a scarlet blush rising to her pale cheeks. "It's kind of messy in here. Clothes…and…uh…stuff…just all over the place…ya know? Can we…uh…go somewhere else?" Bella asked hopefully as she stammered.

Damon's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was not buying it for one second. "Nope…I don't mind a mess…do _you_ mind a mess Stefan?" Damon asked pointedly.

Stefan caught on quickly. "Not at all…the messier the better." He said with an innocent grin on his face.

Damon rolled his eyes and smacked Stefan upside the head. Okay that last bit was _so_ unnecessary and obviously, completely conspicuous. "Remind me to invite you to one of my poker games." He told his brother.

Bella used their momentary distraction to slip past them, closing the door shut behind her. As a deterrent, it wasn't a good one but hopefully they would follow her and forget about the bedroom. She really didn't want to explain that yet.

Damon's hand snaked out and pressed against the wall in front of him, blocking her path. "Where do you think you're going…hmmm?"

"I'm hungry." She said as she ducked under his arm and continued down the hall. It was the one thing she could say that would divert their attention since it seemed they were always trying to stuff food in her mouth. Now that she thought about it though, she really was hungry. Her stomach let out a fierce growl in agreement.

* * *

Emmett snorted and pressed his fist to his mouth to keep from laughing when he saw Bella saunter her way past him to the kitchen. She shot him a glare as she walked by; the red that had stained her cheeks diluting the effect, which only made his attempts at keeping the laughter a bay completely futile.

"Work up an _appetite_ Bella?" He laughed loudly only to oomph in pain when Edward and Esme simultaneously shot him a punch on each arm.

"I warned you." Esme told him at his hurt look. "Not. One. Word."

"I didn't say anything about that." He replied feigning innocence. "I was only commenting on her _cravings_…for _food_." He chuckled again this time with a snort, nearly doubling over in laughter at his own joke.

Damon and Stefan could not cover up their looks of amusement when they witnessed Esme drag Emmett past them by his ear.

Somehow an impromptu trip to the refrigerator for a turkey sandwich turned into an elaborate picnic on the back lawn. With just her, Damon and Stefan sitting on the red and white checkered cloth; Damon uncorking a bottle of red wine, an image, dim and faded hovered on the outskirts of her conscious mind like an old super 8 movie. The more she tried to grasp at it the more it eluded her.

"I'm sorry…what?" Bella asked when she realized Stefan was speaking to her.

"I was just commenting how Edward seemed a little unnerved that Damon wouldn't allow him to join us."

Bella fought the telltale blush threatening to color her cheeks for the umpteenth time so far. Yes, it seemed now that Edward and she had taken that final step in their physical relationship, his possessiveness and need for constant contact seemed to have grown exponentially. "He's just worried about tonight...and tomorrow. " Bella replied knowing her answer wasn't untrue but it wasn't the complete truth either.

Damon wished he could reply with some snarky tidbit about Sparkleward having his man card revoked but he couldn't summon up the proper amount of derisive humor without being a total hypocrite. He had turned into such an overprotective, emotional sap lately, his own membership into the manly man club should be exterminated.

"We are all worried." Stefan spoke thoughtfully gazing into the distance, his lips pulled downward in a frown.

"Which is why we are taking this little reprieve." Damon said pointedly at Stefan as he handed him a glass of wine, clinking it with his own before taking a hearty swallow.

Bella merely gave a tentative smile as she circled the rim of her own glass with her finger. A soft breeze blew through her hair and she shivered slightly reminding her it wasn't exactly picnic weather. Damon didn't fool her. She knew he had more than a "reprieve" in mind but she also knew him well enough (or thought she did) to know that he would get to the crux of the matter when he wanted to and not a moment before.

"This reminds of old times." Stefan said as he popped a grape into his mouth. "Expect it was imaginary tea and not wine."

"Yes." Damon grinned "And we were surrounded by a menagerie of dolls."

"Don't forget Mr. Orso."

Bella stopped them feeling more confused than ever. "_What_ are you talking about and who is Mr. Orso?" The super 8 replay in her mind jumped to a grainy 16mm film complete with blurred, jumpy images and a broken soundtrack. If she concentrated really hard she could hear child like giggling and clinking teacups. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked at one brother than the other waiting for an answer.

"When you were young…about five or so…" Damon launched into an explanation trying to temper the bittersweet emotions the memory brought up. "You used to cajole us into having these tea parties with you on the lawn. Stefan went along readily enough, always the polite gentleman even then but I took a little convincing. I was a _manly_ teenager afterall" His eyebrows waggled. "Much more interested in the young debutantes about town." He said conspiratorially before he chuckled with a faraway look in his eyes. "Until you pouted out your bottom lip and looked at me with those sad little brown eyes that would make any puppy jealous and whisper "pwease Damon". Damon added mimicking the facial expression. "How could I say no?"

"You had him so wrapped." Stefan laughed. "That he even swiped the silver tea set for these little parties of yours."

"No" Damon disagreed. "I did that to piss off Giuseppe."

"And Mr. Orso?"

"Your stuffed bear that you took with you everywhere. Orso is Italian for bear. Mr. Orso sounded much more original than Mr. Bear."

Although she didn't have the memory, she could see the scene before her quite clearly. Her own childhood…the one she actually could remember with vivid clarity never consisted of tea parties and picnics nor fancy dresses and frilly bows. She didn't even think she owned a pretty doll nor ever felt a close affinity to a stuffed animal to want to carry it everywhere with her. Bella knew without a doubt that even under Giuseppe's imposing shadow, her childhood with these two sitting before her had been happy. And then it became clear what they were up to.

"You're good." She smiled, shaking her head. "Really good."

"So I've been told numerous times." Damon preened. "But this time I have to ask why."

"It's obvious." She said. "You're trying to replace bad memories with good ones." She paused, her eyes widening in amazement. "You _knew_…somehow you knew…about last night…what had me upset."

Damon's face darkened to a dangerous mask. "I wasn't sure but you just confirmed it."

Bella sighed deeply under Damon's unrelenting stare and Stefan's questioning look. This was not a conversation she wanted to have, not when there were so many other things to think about. And what could she say really…Giuseppe was a psycho freak that would've loved to see his daughter dead? They probably already knew that. Why dredge up pain from the past when the ones in the present were enough?

Damon watched Bella's lips clamp shut into a thin line; her animated face from just moments ago quickly turning stormy. It was a look he was familiar with from her and even from himself. He was still, knowing if he waited long enough the dam of silence would break.

"Bella? You can tell us…_whatever_ it is." Stefan said encouragingly, clasping his hand around hers in a show of comfort and support.

Bella gave his hand a gentle squeeze in return before extracting her hand and pushing herself up from the throw blanket. She crossed her arms around her in effort to ward of the chill that had nothing to do with the weather and everything to do with the invisible icy waves that culminated from inside her. Turning her back to Stefan and Damon, she fought for the words.

She was angry…viciously angry at the man who sired her…at the man who would dare say such horrible, unforgivable things to a young, frightened girl. Bella recognized she wouldn't win any awards when it came to self esteem but she knew that if anyone said those words to her now, her reaction would've been a lot different.

"It would be pointless to mention it now." She said, her voice tired despite the rage within.

"Not pointless if it's making you miserable." Stefan said. "Talking about it _can_ help."

"To what end?" She whirled on him. "How can it _possibly_ change the fact that Giuseppe Salvatore was an evil bastard that wished his own daughter dead…that wanted to see her tossed on the streets and was positive that her own brothers would agree with him?"

Damon scrambled up from his seat, his face pale with shock. He knew Giuseppe blamed her for their mother's death but _this_? "He said that to you?"

"Nearly verbatim." She laughed bitterly before turning to face them both again. "I believe his exact words were "You are a murderer… You were the one that should have died that day...and I wish to God everyday that you had..." She lowered her voice a few octaves for effect. "…obviously he was not going for the Father of the Year award."

"_Sonofabitch_." Damon ground out through his teeth, shoveling a trembling hand through his midnight black hair. He knew it was bad but he never expected this. "It was your thirteenth birthday, wasn't it?" He asked.

Bella scrunched her face in concentration. "It _was_ a birthday…I'm not sure which one."

"You _knew_ about this?" Stefan angrily accused Damon. "You knew and _didn't_ tell me?"

"It wasn't my story to tell, _Stefan_. Isabella asked that I not say anything and I kept my word…" Damon let out a frustrated groan and wished there was something hard he could kick…to hurl his sudden rage on. "…Damnit if I could bring him back to life and kill him all over again I would."

"Look." Bella interrupted trying to get Damon off the proverbial ledge he was perching himself on. "I _know_ I am not a murderer." She visibly cringed at the word. "Women died in childbirth all the time back then and Giuseppe…well he was just psychotic."

* * *

Elena walked into her house and the fact that she missed being here assaulted her. It had been so easy to get caught up with the drama that had become her life…all the focus being on the really big things that she had easily forgotten the little things…the ones that actually mattered. She breathed in the crisp smell of linen candles and the potpourri Jenna liked to keep out. She missed the warmth of the house; the colonial furniture and plush rugs. Hell, she even missed Jeremy banging on the bathroom door when she spent much longer than she should have in the shower.

It was why she had come back here in the first place; peace, privacy and a sense of contentment amongst the chaos. The sense of serenity was the only reason she didn't realize Jenna was speaking to her; calling her name through a dense fog until it came through all too clearly making her jump.

"Jesus." Jenna startled at seeing Elena nearly jump out of her skin. " I've been calling your name for five minutes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, I guess."

"What's going on with you kiddo?" Jenna went to feel her niece's forehead. "Are you okay?"

Insert false smile here, Elena thought summoning an upward tilt to her lips in what she hoped was a reassuring expression. "I'm _fine_. Really. I just kind of zoned out." She offered a feeble explanation which only served to cause Jenna to be more suspicious.

Elena suddenly wanted nothing more than expunge all the secrets, all the lies; to press pause and rewind on her life back to a time when death wasn't lurking around every corner and one false move could put you on the receiving end of hungry canines. But then there would be no Stefan, no Damon, a small voice inside her head whispered.

"I was just going to meet Andie at the grill." Jenn said still unsure about her niece's state of mind. "But I can call and cancel."

Elena shook herself from her mental stupor. "What? No. You should go. Have fun." Someone should, she thought to herself.

"Are you _sure_?"

Elena plastered her fake 'everything's fine' smile on her face and nodded accordingly. "Positive." She hugged Jenna close to her then, trying to hold back the tears that suddenly came unbidden to her eyes. "Be careful." She whispered into her aunt's hair.

Jenna pulled back from the strange embrace to give Elena a confused look. "It's just the Grill, Elena...not a war zone."

If only Jenna knew of the dangers that existed outside the haven of their home...of the masks of humanity some wore that hid the predators underneath.

"I know." Elena watched Jenna leave the house to go to her car feeling that this may just be the last time she saw her aunt. "Jenna!" She called out nervously...frantically. Jenna turned around with a quesitoning look. "I love you."

"I love you to Elena." Jenna responded with a wry smile and a bemused shake of her head before climbing into her car and driving off.

Elena swallowed painfully and slowly closed the door; letting her hand rest just a moment on the wood before hefting her heavy bad onto her shoulder and ascending up the stairs to her room. Sitting on her bed, she pulled out the wooden box from her bag and stared at it before opening the lid to reveal the ornate bottle that rested inside on a layer of red velvet. She traced her finger over it leaving a clean mark on the glass, the dust from the trail now on her fingers.

Removing the bottle from the case, she uncorked it and inhaled, nearly choking on the smell emanating from the decanter. "Gross." She mumbled. Well what did you expect from a five hundred year old witches brew, she chatised herself.

"This better work Elijah." Or else her life wouldn't be the only one destroyed. Stefan she knew would grieve but eventually he would move forward. Damon, on the other hand...she shivered at the image that brought to mind. He tried _so_ hard to protect her at all costs and come so far in gaining a sense of morality again..._no_...she couldn't think like this. He had Bella. She would keep him from turning off that switch...she was the only one that could. Unless she didn't survive either.

Not that it never occurred to her to run...fast and very far. She had. The thought lasted only the briefest of moments when she considered what would happen if she had chosen that course of action. Klaus would destroy everyone she ever loved. She would rather die herself than live with that guilt. No. She would go willingly to Klaus and accept whatever fate had in store for her.

"Down the hatch." She said glibly, holding the bottle up in a mock toast and swallowed the foul tasting liquid that hopefully still held the power to bring her back to life.

* * *

Jenna drove up to the grill and parked her car in the lot, cursing when her pocketbook fell off the seat when she braked a little to hard.

"Damn ABS" She muttered as she bent over the stick shift to retrieve her bag and startled when there was a tap on the drivers side of the door. Turning around she saw Andie standing there looking strangely at her. "Jeez, is there something in the water all of a sudden?" She groused and opened the window.

"Andie, Hi. I thought we were meeting inside."

"I know. But I changed my mind. There's this great little out of the way place we can go instead. There's someone I want you to meet and he's not a fan of the Grill. So he picked this other place."

"Uh..._okay_. You could've just called me."

Andie gave an apologetic smile. "It all happened so quickly." Her face suddenly brightened. "You can drive, okay?"

Jenna nodded dumbly and watched Andie slide into the seat next to her. "So what's the name of this place and more importantly this guy?" Jenna asked as she took the car out of park and started to drive in the direction of Andie's pointing finger.

"It's called the Farmhouse. Sound's cozy, doesn't it?" Andie giggled which confounded Jenna even more. Andie never giggled. If she didn't know better, she would think her friend was high.

"And the guy?"

"Oh you'll love him, Jenna. He's got this old world charm, ya know? _Very_ sexy."

"I'm intrigued. Does Mr. Old World have a name?" Jenna said approvingly. Obviously things with Damon didn't work out.

"Klaus."


	54. History Repeating?

A/N - almost 1000 reviews. Keep 'em coming guys. They are all appreciated. This chapter has many scene changes and is faster paced than my previous chapters, so hang tight.

* * *

Something wasn't right, Jenna thought when Andie directed her to make a turn onto a long stretch of dirt road nearly obscured by a wealth of unkempt over hanging trees. In fact, she'd be willing to bet her brand new Jimmy Choo's that something was _very, very_ wrong. Andie had been acting strangely, not at all like her usual confident self. _Everyone_ was acting off kilter for that matter like some sort of unknown paradigm shifted and she was the only one not in the loop.

Only about five yards into the road, a determined Jenna stopped the car and put in park, unwilling to go an inch more. Gripping her hands on the steering wheel, she turned to her friend.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" Andie asked, her voice infused with panic.

"Look, Andie, I don't know who this Klaus guy is but I know for a fact there is no restaurant down here. For God's sake this road doesn't look like anyone's been down it for years."

"But we _have_ to go. He's expecting us." The reporter's voice was pleading on the verge of an uncharacteristic whine.

A shiver of some unknown fear telling her this was bad news wormed it's way up Jenna's spine. She shook her heard resolutely, shifting the gear into reverse. "I'll drive you back to your car and if you want, you can meet him yourself but I'm not going with you."

Looking behind her she began to back up the car towards the main road. She didn't see Andie go for the gear until it was too late and she was shifting the car back into drive.

"NO!" Andie shouted. "We have to go..._both_ of us."

Jenna immediately stomped on the brake causing the car to lurch forward.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Jenna asked her friend, horrified. "Are you _on_ something?"

"Please Jenna." Andie begged.

"I'm sorry, Andie but no." Jenna was not going to back down. She always ignored her gut instincts so many times in the past, she wasn't going to now.

When Jenna switched to reverse again, a trance like film came over Andie's eyes.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered and made a grab for the wheel while simultaneously pressing down on Jenna's leg to keep it on the gas.

The car jerked and swerved backwards quickly, careening into a large oak tree.

* * *

Elena knew it was futile to try and sneak back in the house when it was occupied with so many vampires with uber sensitive hearing but she put forth the effort anyway.

"And just where have _you_ been?"

Elena jumped and turned around quickly with her hand over her heart. "Jesus Damon, you scared the crap out of me."

"Well, _someone_ needs to." Damon said getting into her face so she was nose to neck with him. It took everything in him not to grab her and shake some good old fashioned sense into her. "You have the mother of all vamps stalking you and you don't bother to let anyone know where you are? You deserve to be more than scared!"

Elena was tired, nervous, her stomach was a little upset from the potion she had poured down her throat not to long ago and she was in no mood to be yelled at. She lifted her head to glare at him.

"I went back to my house to check on Jenna."

"Yeah, I got that newflash from Ric when it should have come from _you_." He seethed. "And according to Ric, she left and you were _alone_. _Stupid_ move, Elena." He shook his head at her like he was reprimanding a child.

Was he calling her stupid? Incensed, she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him as hard as she could. He moved maybe an inch. "Since when did I start answering to _you_?"

Her words cut to the point. She was right in a way, not that he liked it. He had no claim on her. That was his brother's honor. But he wasn't about to concede that point to her...not now...not when he still felt the fear coursing through him. "Since I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe." He answered her through gritted teeth. "Not an easy task, Elena when you insist on putting your self in harms way all the _fucking_ time."

Elena winced at his harsh words and was about to utter a scathing comeback when Stefan rushed forward and wrapped her in his embrace. "You're safe" He whispered into her hair as he clasped her to him.

Damon fought the urge to gag or applaud Mr. Sensitivity himself, acting like the worried boyfriend when not that long ago, when Damon was the one worried as hell imaging all the types of trouble she could have gotten herself into, Stefan remained calm, insisting that he trusted Elena and she probably had to do something important otherwise she wouldn't have left. Someone give the boy an Emmy.

Elena returned the embrace but she was looking at Damon. His instant reaction reflected pain before he masked it with a look of disgust. "I'm sorry." She said but the apology was more for Damon than Stefan. He was scared for her, she realized. He was a bad-ass snarky vamp that had seen and done things that would make a normal person cringe in horror but today he had been _afraid_...for _her_. Her chest ached suddenly; as if her heart was being squeezed.

She pulled back from Stefan offering him a tentative smile. "I was with Jenna." She explained and looked directly at Damon. "She actually was going out to meet Andie."

At the mention of Andie's name, Damon winced. Not that he had any lasting romantic affection for the girl, as hot as she was. Only one girl, one _insane_ girl bent on martyrdom had that distinction. Andie was just a lustful distraction. He _did_ like her; she was fun, easy going and most importantly really good in bed. The things she could do with her tongue...he shook his head of the mental image. The problem with Andie was it meant nothing as most his liaisons did but now he had been craving something more like a junkie craved heroin and that scared the shit out of him.

"I haven't seen Andie in awhile." Stefan observed pointedly to Damon.

"You know how it is. She was a nice ride but we ran out gas." Damon shrugged and walked away.

"Unbelievable." Stefan uttered under his breath.

* * *

Bella felt cool arms wrap around her. She leaned back automatically, closing her eyes.

"Elena is now present and accounted for." Edward said, nuzzling the sensitive spot just behind her earlobe. "I heard Damon read her the riot act when she walked in the door."

"I'm sure_ that_ went over well." She said sarcastically trying unsuccessfully to ignore the delicious tingling sensations Edward was evoking in her.

"She wasn't exactly happy about it, no." His lips trailed her neck and he breathed in deeply.

Bella practically purred in response. "Are you trying to go for round two?"

Edward pulled back quickly, raking his fingers through his hair; his adams apple convulsively bobbing up and down. "I'm sorry. That was...unfair...of me. We have a big night ahead and..."

Bella turned around placing her finger over his lips to silence him. "Hey...I'm not complaining."

"Complaining about what?" Alice asked skipping over to them.

The couple disentangled immediately. "Uh...nothing." Bella said blushing furiously.

"Oh, please." Alice rolled her eyes. "Even if Emmett didn't tell me, I can smell it all over you. Congratulations by the way."

"_Smell_?" Bella asked, appalled. "I _smell_?"

Edward shook his head silently at her. "So is everything set up for tonight?" He asked Alice to get off the embarrassing topic before Bella totally freaked out.

"_Finally_." Alice replied dragging out the word. "I never realized how precise witchcraft is. Do you know Bonnie had us dig that stupid pentacle _three_ times until it was exactly right according to her standards?"

"Nah. That's just Bonnie." Damon said coming up behind them. "She's a real hard ass like that."

"How's Elena?" Bella asked him.

"Oh, just _peachy_...jaunting through Mystic Falls without a care in the world."

Somehow, Bella doubted that but she wouldn't mention that to Damon. He was in too dangerous a mood. Instead she rubbed her hand down his sleeve. "Hey...it'll all work out. You'll see."

Damon gave her a tight lipped smile and felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He should be comforting _her_ not the other way around. It wasn't him that had to drink some witchy brew and hold hands with a skeletal corpse while in a dead like sleep. "Speaking of which, how are you doing, piccola?"

"I'm fine." Bella hesitated to answer the question by a mere fraction of time but it was enough for all in the room to know that all was definitely not fine.

"Bella?" Edward's concerned voice reached her ears and she turned to him.

"I just wonder who I'll be when I wake up." Bella tentatively admitted.

* * *

Alaric pulled into the parking lot of the Grill and ran inside, barely remembering to close his car door. He told Jenna to stay home but in usual Jenna like fashion, she obviously didn't listen. And why should she, Ric thought to himself, you, dumb ass, never gave her a reason...just an order. Jenna didn't take well to orders. Damnit! He pushed through the doors of the restaurant like a man on a mission and his eyes scanned the dimmed premises of the restaurant looking for her.

He weaved through the tables quickly, looking at every occupant. Could Elena have been wrong? He didn't think so but it didn't matter, Jenna wasn't here.

Ric spotted Matt Donovan behind the bar and walked over to him. Maybe the kid had seen her.

"Mr. Saltzman, hi." Matt greeted the history teacher.

"Hey Matt." Ric forced a friendly smile. "Have you seen Jenna here today?"

"Jenna? Nooo..." He thought. "Oh wait. When I was on my break earlier, I saw her outside with that hot reporter chic, Andie Starr."

"They didn't come inside?"

"Nope. Andie got in Jenna's car and they drove off."

Fucking great, Ric cursed to himself. "Did you happen to see what direction they went?" He prayed the kid paid more attention to what was going on around him than he did in the classroom.

"Yeah. They were heading north on the main road."

Ric slapped his hand on the bar. "Great. Thanks."

* * *

The steady hum of the engine brought Jenna slowly back to consciousness only to find herself lying on a pillowy mound of white. The airbag, Jenna thought wondering how long she had been out. She didn't think it was too long. She slowly moved making sure her limbs were intact before turning her head to check on the passenger beside her.

"Andie?" She sat up with a groan and shook her friends arm. "Andie!" Jenna's voice was louder -demanding.

There was no response but Jenna found her pulse strong and steady at the base of her throat. Thank God, Jenna thought to herself looking for her cell phone.

"Damnit, where the hell _is_ it?" She muttered out loud, trying to reach under the seat to feel around for the device but found nothing.

"Do you believe in eternal life?"

Startled, Jenna whirled her head against the crick in her neck to face Andie, who stared at her blankly as she leaned her head back against the seat.

"Andie, _thank_ God." She let out a sigh. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you move?" Jenna felt such relief the questions just came out of her in a torrent of strung together words

"Easy there, cowgirl." Andie smiled though the rest of her expression was pained. "I'm the reporter here." She grimaced as she tried to move. "I think my leg is broken...or something." She licked her dry lips. "You never answered my question."

Jenna nearly reared back in shock. "What? Are you fucking _serious_ right now? You just made me crash my car, you're hurt and you want to know if I believe in life hereafter and the pearly gates?" Oh yeah, she was pissed. Maybe it was just the adrenaline coursing through her veins...no, she was pretty sure she was pissed.

"Not the pearly gates, silly." Andie chuckled darkly. "Vampires"

"You obviously hit your head really hard. And I can't find my cell phone...so...I'm just going to walk down to the main road and flag down some help."

At Jenna's motion to open the door of the car, Andie's hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist.

"I asked Damon to turn me once but he wouldn't do it."

Jenna looked down to where Andie's delicate but strong fingers wrapped around her arm. "Please let go of my arm." She was really starting to worry.

"I think it was because he's in love with your niece. But then I met _him_ and he promised to do it. All I had to do was one little thing..." Andie tried to recall the memory.

"Okay, _that's_ it." Jenna wrenched her arm free and slid out of the car and leaned through the broken window. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Andie nodded absently staring off into the distance. "just one little thing..."

Jenna made her way to the main road, which wasn't that far at all and hoped chivalry still existed and someone would stop to help. Andie obviously needed medical attention. Vampires, she chuckled to herself. If she had stayed any longer, Andie probably would have brought werewolves and witches into the conversation.

* * *

Ric was driving, wracking his brain trying to figure out where the hell they would go when he spotted her. Not even bothering to signal, he pulled over to the shoulder of the road causing dust to fly into a cloud around the car when he screeched to a halt.

Jumping out of the car, he ran over to her noticing that she was a bit bedraggled but from what he could tell, basically unharmed. Cupping the back of her neck, he pulled her into a desperate embrace.

Jenna's knees almost buckled in relief the moment Ric clasped her tightly to him. She breathed in his clean aftershave scent, letting his strength warm her.

"Jenna, thank God. Are you okay? What _happened_?" He reluctantly pulled back to look closely at her.

She nodded frantically, gulping as she did so before sucking in a deep breath. "Andie's hurt. She thinks she broke her leg and I think she hit her head pretty hard when we crashed. She's saying some really strange things." Not to mention, how strange she was acting before she made her crash her car.

"Show me." Ric said grimly, looking around him for her car and was surprised when Jenna began to lead him down the old dirt road.

"She was going on about vampires of all things." Jenna muttered with a derisive snort. "And she was acting really weird before we crashed."

Ric halted, eyes widening to saucers. "How weird?"

Jenna threw up her hands. "I don't know...she kept insisting I meet this new guy...Claude or something. When I refused to go any further she freaked out and tried to take over the wheel of my car."

Oh this was not good at all, Ric thought.

When they approached the sight of the crash, Jenna saw a man...a _really_ good looking man...leaning over her friend. At first she thought he was being a good samaritan and was trying to help her. It wasn't until she noticed his wrist by her mouth and she was...was she _drinking_? His _blood_?

"Stop! What the _hell_ are you doing?" Jenna yelled angrily, starting to run forward until Ric grabbed her from behind preventing her from going any further. She tried to kick her feet back to get him to let go but his grip was relentless.

The dark haired man stood up fully and smiled revealing a smile tainted crimson.

"Klaus, I presume." Ric stated, his voice hard.

"You _know_ him?" Jenna asked more confused than ever. What the hell was going on here?

"Only by reputation."

"And you must be the one who they call the Hunter." Klaus replied as he stepped forward. "And you my dear lady...well I already _know_ who you are." He chuckled.

Ric cautiously moved backwards still with a firm grasp on Jenna, not knowing what to expect from the Original.

"I've never met you before in my life." Jenna spat, her eyes darting to Andie, who had just gotten out of the car, not appearing to be hurt at all.

"Jenna, I..." She started but Klaus interrupted her.

"Be silent." He ordered before he turned back to the couple before him.

Jenna couldn't believe Andie would let this guy talk to her like that but as soon as the command was given, she had nodded her head and said nothing more.

"What did you do to her, you sick sonofabitch." Jenna could barely contain her anger.

"Nothing that she didn't already want, I assure you. But alas, my own plans seemed to have changed."

"You bet they have." Ric grumbled now realizing fully what those plans entailed.

"As I was saying...one must make do." He shrugged and turned his attention back to Andie, who stood immobile like a mannequin in a store window. Jenna even noticed, she had the same blank look in her face. "Tell the doppelganger and the Swan girl I'll be coming for them next."

"We have to go. _Now_." Ric told Jenna urgently as he walked backwards quickly, never removing his eyes from the vampire. He didn't want Jenna to see what he knew was coming.

_"_What? No, Ric. We have to get Andie. We can't just leave her here." She was frantic, fighting him, bucking in his tight hold.

But Ric knew that was exactly what he had to do as much as it pained him to do it...as much as the guilt would hit him later. "Trust me, it's too late for her. I'll explain everything later." This wasn't the way he wanted her to find out, not that he wanted her to find out at all.

Before Jenna could even respond that he was insane, she saw Klaus stand behind Andie his eyes locked on them victoriously before his lips twisted into a sick grin and snapped Andie's neck so quickly it was a blur.

"NO!" Jenna's legs did buckle now when she registered just what had happened. Ric had no choice but to toss her over his shoulder and run to his car. Never once did he look back to see if Klaus was following.

* * *

"This is all so surreal" Jenna whispered bringing the glass of water to her lips with trembling hands.

"Here." Damon said stoically shoving a tumbler of scotch into her hands instead. "This situation calls for something a lot stronger."

Jenna gave a feeble attempt of a smile before downing the glass in one gulp. It had only been an hour since Ric had found her but it was an hour that completely altered her life. Andie was dead...or at least undead. She shivered. Vampires existed as did all the other creatures that go bump in that night; the kind which you only read about in books and it seemed everyone...correction..._everyone_ but her knew about it.

She was mad as hell when Ric told her in the car on the way to the Salvatore's home and more than a little ill. Ric had to pull over so she could puke her guts out before continuing on.

"Jenna?" Elena touched her aunt's arm only to have Jenna wrench herself away.

"Don't touch me." She seethed angrily.

"I know you're upset..."

"_Upset? Upset?_" Jenna declared disbelievingly, her voice raising octaves higher than normal. "Trust me, I am _way_ past upset. God, you must all think I am so weak. Were you _ever_ going to tell me?" At Elena's guilty expression she knew the answer. "That's just great, Elena, just great."

"We wanted to keep you out of it...keep you _safe_." Stefan tried to explain.

Jenna's let out a near hysterical bark of laughter. "_Safe_? I almost got kidnapped by a _vampire_ and you call that safe? And _you_..." Jenna leveled an accusing glare at Ric. "I don't even know you anymore. How could you just let her die like that?"

Ric, with no idea how to respond, felt his mouth gape open and shut like a guppy breathing underwater.

"It's called collateral damage, sweetheart." Damon cut in. "And technically she's not dead...not yet anyway."

"You _bastard_." Jenna spat at him in disgust.

"So you'd rather it would have been you?" Damon retorted back. "And leave Elena and Jeremy with one less family member? Haven't they lost _enough_?"

"Damon." Elena spoke trying to reel him back in. He turned his angered, piercing gaze on her and it took everything in her not to shrink back from it.

"Don't 'Damon' me, Elena. Not now." His voice was a warning.

Elena broke eye contact with him and spoke directly to Jenna, trying fervently to diffuse the situation which was escalating out of control very quickly. "We were only trying to protect you."

"I'm your guardian, Elena. I'm supposed to protect you. And what? You're this supposed doppelganger this guy wants? What does that even _mean_?"

Elena looked at both Stefan and Damon; a signal that she wanted them to leave. The last thing she needed was to have the very object of her explanation in the vicinity.

Understanding her need for privacy, they nodded and walked out of the parlor. Stefan shut the door behind them and watched sadly as Damon trudged his way up the stairs.

"Damon." He called out. Damon stilled on the steps but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry...about Andie." Despite Damon's callous behavior, he knew on some level at least, his brother had cared something for the woman.

Damon turned, his blue eyes as cold as arctic glaciers. "You're only sorry because now there's nothing stopping me from going after what I really want." It was a cheap shot and Damon knew it but he didn't care. It was worth it for the shocked look on Stefan's face. He wanted Stefan to feel the emotional torment that he was feeling. Andie's capture by Klaus didn't affect him...not really. The meaning behind it did. He had his vampire now, soon he would be coming for Elena and Isabella and Stefan was content with letting things go with the flow; going so far as placing his trust in Elijah, of all people just because Elena had. Sap!

He continued up the stairs. He was on the landing when Stefan caught up to him, placing a grip on his shoulder.

"And what is that, Damon?" Stefan asked him angrily. "What do you _really_ want?"

"You already know the answer to that question so why bother asking? You're just torturing yourself."

"And you're torturing yourself by wanting something you can never have."

"Never say never, brother." Damon taunted. "Regardless of who she chooses in the end, I will be the one who keeps her safe...the one who will make those tough decisions to keep her alive. Am I upset about Andie? Maybe. Would I have done something different than what Ric did? No. And you know why? Because I would not want to see the look in Elena's eyes when she was told her aunt was dead." He shrugged himself away from Stefan's grip. "Oh and p.s., Elena is not a _'something'_, a possession that can be taken."

"And you would know all about that...wouldn't you?" Stefan sneered rising to the bait.

* * *

Bella was listening to the escalating argument in the hallway. Why were they doing this...now of all times? It was obvious Damon was the instigator. Something inside him seemed to have just snapped.

Edward's brows furrowed in concern at listening to the two brothers have at it and sensed it was not a new argument. He stole a glance at Bella, noticed the tension in her small frame.

"What are they _thinking_?" She asked in exasperation. "This cannot be happening again." Bella added without thinking about what that statement meant or the old truths it held.

"Let it be, Bella. There's nothing you can do."

Bella knew otherwise. Her face took on a determined expression; her eyes narrowed and lips thinned. "Oh yes there is."

She threw open the door despite Edward's protests and stomped into the hallway not even hesitating to insinuate herself between the two brothers. "Stop it, both of you right now!" She demanded, her hands immediately going to her hips.

"Stay out of this, Bella, please." Stefan urged as he attempted to move around her but she stepped in front of his again, blocking him.

"I won't. Not when the two of you are being ridiculous. We're all on the same side here."

"That's debatable." Damon scoffed, staring Stefan down, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Bella whirled on him. "Don't tell me you honestly think that?"

"He's just pissed because I have the one thing he will never have...her _respect_." Stefan taunted.

Damon saw nothing but a red haze of rage and he lunged. Stefan reached for Bella to pull her out of harm's way. Stunned, Bella stumbled lopsidedly when Stefan grabbed at her arm. Edward, watching in absolute horror as this unfolded before his eyes, sped forward with a growl, slamming into Damon; knocking him into the wall beside the top step.

Time froze for Damon, the moment he felt the wall crack behind him from the force contact. His eyes locked on Stefan's whose face reflected the horror he felt, his face ashen, eye glazed in the throes of the same haunting memory.


	55. The Abysmal Abyss

Like a slow motion instant replay stuck in a never ending loop, the old memory repeating over and over again in his head, overlapping with the hideous scene that had just played out. Completely catatonic, Damon stared wild eyed, mouth agape in shock, soundless sobs stuck in his throat choking him….drowning him from the inside.

As soon as Edward let go of his arms, he barely registered sliding down the wall in a heap. He couldn't hear past the roaring in his ears to the startled shouts or the parade of feet racing up the stairs. He could feel himself shaking violently, cold from the inside out, though he could do nothing to stop it.

It had been the same argument

With different words

About a different girl

With the same face

He could feel Stefan's ashen, horrified face as he stared at him; fathomless green eyes boring holes way down into his blackened soul. The railing of the stairwell was only inches away from where they'd been standing and…_dear God_…not again! He started to heave involuntarily, his chest rising and falling rapidly to the panic, the grief and the overwhelming loss that were beginning to set in.

For Bella, it all happened so quickly. One moment she was bracing for impact and the next Edward had Damon against the wall and Stefan had pulled her out of the way so hard by her sleeve, she tripped and landed on the floor at his feet.

Everything stilled; the only sound breaking through her ears was her own heavy breathing. Her heart was pounding so furiously in her chest, she could almost imagine it breaking through her rib cage.

The moments after that could only be described as barely controlled chaos. Doors opened and slammed shut, questions were hurled by frantic voices, feet stampeding up the staircase before stopping to register the scene before them.

Bella's view of Damon was partially obscured by Edward's legs but she could clearly see him cascading in a heap on the floor; his legs folding like an accordion and the only thing giving him purchase was the cracked wall behind him. His face remained a twisted mask of absolute horror focused on an invisible scene that only he could see. It was when he started to convulse that Bella became really worried.

She tugged on the arm that Stefan still held her prisoner with and looked up at him when his fingers wouldn't uncurl from their hold. He. too, seemed to be suffering under something as well, she noticed. His face had paled to an unhealthy gray with the exception of dark purple bruising under his eyes. This was completely out of her element. The only thing she did know was she had to get to Damon.

She jerked harder on her sleeve finally getting herself loose.

Stefan felt the pulling at his arm and reflexively let go before he realized what was happening. Shaking himself from his shock induced stupor, he made a grab for Bella to prevent her from approaching Damon. Who knew what kind of reaction would be invoked in him next? But she was already scrambling across the floor on her knees in a desperate attempt to pull Damon from whatever mental hell he was in.

"Bella, don't." Edward went to reach for her but stopped the minute she turned her pleading eyes to him.

"Please…I want to…he _needs_ me."

Edward nodded in acquiescence, stepping aside to give her passing room but hovered close just in case. Esme, who was standing on the stairwell with the rest, gasped, Emmett and Rose shifted uncomfortably and Carlisle watched in utter fascination at the events unfolding. He had never seen a vampire in an unresponsive state before. Edward shot them all a warning look to be quiet.

Bella approached the still quaking Damon as she would approach an injured animal. It broke her heart that he didn't even blink. It was as if he didn't or couldn't even see her. Biting down on her bottom lip, she silently debated what to do next.

Acting solely on instinct, she knelt right in front of him and brought her trembling hands up to cup his cheeks. There was no reaction to her touch.

"Damon." She whispered softly like she was speaking to a young child. "Damon…it's me. It's Bella. _Isabella_." She corrected, calling herself by the name he preferred. "I'm_ here_, Damon."

With a sad smile, she moved one hand from his cheek to smooth back a lock of hair on his forehead while the thumb from her other hand wiped at a solitary teaR making a lonely track down his cheek not realizing that she, herself had begun to cry…not until she tasted the salty bitterness on her lip.

Stefan slowly approached behind her, stopping short of her kneeling form. Like Edward, he wanted to be prepared. In all the years he had known Damon, never had he seen him like this. It was unnerving and it was scary. The other mystery was what had made Damon explode in the first place? Part of him rationalized that it _was_ Damon, who knew what he would do from one second to the next? But he provoked the fight, like he wanted it…_had_ to have it. Looking back on it, Stefan had even noticed the manic look in Damon's eyes when he whirled on him on the stairs.

Not that no fault lay with himself, Stefan thought caustically. He delivered a cheap shot using Elena like that in the argument when really…the opposite of what he claimed was true. Elena may not agree with Damon's tactics or impulsive behavior half the time but she did respect him to a degree. Stefan acknowledged that he had been jealous of the growing closeness between the two and the closeness he already had with Bella. So he used Damon's own self doubts against him and in doing so nearly caused history to repeat itself. He shuddered to think what would've happened if Edward hadn't been there.

"Damon, _please_." Bella said still trying to coax him out of his unresponsive state. Deciding to try a new tactic, she brought herself even closer to him and tried to hug him. It was awkward to wrap her arms around him considering his back was flush against the wall. "It's me, Damon. Isabella. I'm here. I'm okay." She let instincts guide her words as she whispered in his ear.

Damon heard sounds…no…not sounds…a _voice_…coming from so far away he couldn't make out what it was saying. He felt like he was underwater, floating in an abyss, a black hole that that had no beginning, no end…just infinite space. He tried to reach for the words…they were almost…soothing, soft as they were in their cadence. He wanted away from the darkness, away from the pain. He wanted to cocoon himself in the warm phrases that were being spoken to him.

A pinpoint of light was making it's presence known, widening into a larger circle of bright white. He felt a soft touch and warm breath. The words were becoming decipherable.

"Its me…please…Isabella…here…okay…"

A trick…a cruel trick designed to torment him. He now knew what hell was and _God_, he wanted out of it.

"Damon." The voice was louder now, no longer soft but demanding. "Come back to us Damon…I _need_ you."

He felt like he was being sucked up into a tornado and dropped right into Oz. Choking on a deep breath like a man who was buried alive that just got his first taste of oxygen, Damon became aware of a few things at the same time; strawberries, the smell was everywhere...tickling…something was definitely tickling his nose and warmth…

"_Isabella_" He choked brokenly, back from the brink of absolute darkness. His arms came up around her, pulling her close as he sobbed into her shoulder. "You're here. You're _really_ here." He cried out joyfully as he hung on to her for dear life.

* * *

Damon swallowed down three bags of blood in less than as many minutes before he reached for the alcohol. The color in his face was returning slowly but he still felt like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. Was he that far off his rocker that the fact that Isabella stood between them didn't even make him bat an eye before he lunged at Stefan? He shook his head. _Impossible_.

Behind him, he could hear his door opening and cautious footsteps entering the room. _Elena_. He could feel her questioning stare at his back, wondering if he was a jacket shy of the looney bin. He guessed she drew the short end of the stick and was the one chosen to confront him.

"A closed door usually means do not enter." He said in a cold voice, reminding himself not to let his emotions slip.

"You should have locked it then." Elena came back at him unwilling to give an inch.

Damon snickered at that and turned around. "_Of course_." He slapped his hand to his forehead. "Far be it for me to assume I can get some privacy in _my_ own bedroom."

Elena scowled at the sarcasm but she expected it from him. It was only a short amount of time since he had dashed off to the confines of his room in a haze of guilt but it had been more than enough for him to retreat behind his carefully constructed walls.

"Don't do this."

"Do what?" He asked as he jumped up on his bed. Placing his hands behind his head, he laid down and watched her pace the room.

"_This_." She gestured outwardly with her hands. "Feigning nonchalance and spitting sarcasm."

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said flatly. "So, you can scamper back to the others and tell them I'm fine…nearly back to the same old Damon everyone knows and loves." He twisted his lips bitterly before talking a gulp of bourbon from the glass on the nightstand.

"_So_, what? You're going to lock yourself away and lick your wounds?"

"I think you're confusing me with your boyfriend. I don't _lick_ wounds, I _cause_ them as you may have just recently noticed."

She shook her head as she approached his and laid a hand on his arm. "I don't believe that of you…not anymore." She paused and let out a deep breath. "You are a lot of things Damon...some of them not so nice..."

"Gee, Elena. You should give pep talks more often. You're _really_ good at them."

Elena gritted her teeth and reminded herself this is what Damon did when he was in pain...he became a sarcastic dick. "I wasn't finished." She took a deep cleansing breath. "I was going to say although you may be reckless, impulsive and in general act like an egomaniacal ass half the time, you also have a compassionate side to you, you're loyal and when you do love, you love deeply. And one thing I _do_ know is that you love your sister. No matter how reckless you may be, you would never do anything to purposefully harm her."

He expected her scorn and censure. He wasn't prepared for her sympathy. "But that's _exactly_ what almost happened, _isn't_ it?" He grimaced at the truth of his own words trying not to see what had nearly happened again.

She couldn't let him go down this path…it would lead nowhere good. "Bella's worried about you." It was her final attempt to pull him from his self imposed exile.

Damon closed his eyes against her words and gave an exasperated sigh. And _there_ it was. Elena was pulling out the big guns now…using Isabella to lure him out. "I'll come down in a little while. I just need some time."

It was all she would be able to get out of him and she knew it. Accepting it as a small victory, she nodded briefly and shut the door behind her as she left the room.

Damon sat up after the door closed. "Alright Salvatore, get your ass in gear. Isabella needs you." As a personal pep talk, it sucked but it got the job done, he thought as he walked towards the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he did so.

"_'O sole mio…sta 'nfronte a te_… " He began singing in an operatic voice as the hot shower water cascaded over him.

XXXXX

"He's doing better. He'll be down soon." Elena informed everyone when she entered the parlor and cringed as soon as she heard the seriously off key crooning coming from the second floor.

"Maybe you should change your opinion on the getting better part." Emmett said with a laugh. "Unless channeling Pavarotti is normal for him."

Bella smiled at Emmett's comment before turning her attention back towards the window. The sun was already starting to make it's slow descent into the horizon turning the sky into a rainbow of burnt orange and deep pink. Twilight. They would be making their way to the remains of the old Salvatore home soon. Part of her couldn't wait to be done with this evening and another part dreaded it. Again, she thought on the fear she reluctantly admitted to Stefan and Damon earlier…who _would_ she be when she woke up? Would she be Isabella Salvatore, a nineteenth century girl stuck in the twenty first century with no memories of her current life? Or would she be the opposite, Bella Swan with no previous knowledge on how the Salvatore's fit into her life.

When she had asked Bonnie, the answer was vague at best. "_You will be who you are supposed to be_." What did that even mean?

Stefan watched Elena sit next to Alice and instinctively knew she was still mad at him and it bothered him. Right after "the incident" as they were now calling it, Elena had at first been comforting until he made the mistake of telling her what he said that made Damon lunge after him in the first place. Then she had lost it. Her words had already repeated in his head more times than he could count.

_"How could you tell him that Stefan?_" She had cried. "_Not only was it irresponsible considering Bella was already standing there and you know how he gets but it what you said was completely untrue and you know that."_

He did know that…all of it and that was the problem. He had no defense…not really. What Elena said was right.

_"I'm sorry."_ They were the only words he could utter. Everything else would just sound like he was trying to justify himself…and he would be.

_"It's not me you have to apologize to."_

He knew _that_ too.

Bella had been simple, heart wrenching but simple. She waved his words of remorse away insisting she was to blame…that she should know better by now to jump in the middle of a fight. While technically true, _he_ should've known better than to goad Damon while Bella was in between them especially when he was a bit off the edge like he was.

Stefan was brought back to the present when Damon, partially buttoned black shirt, hair still wet, walked into the room with his usual aplomb until his cold blue eyes rested on him and he issued a single nod that spoke volumes. No, Damon would not be ready to forgive him yet, he didn't even think Damon was ready to forgive himself.

Damon was halfway across the room, purposefully walking towards Bella when Bonnie's ominous voice jackknifed through him.

"It's time."

No one had to ask her to elaborate as their eyes shifted to the small bottle she had in her hand.


	56. Thanks for the Memories part 1

A/N - WOW. Over 1,000 reviews! Thank you all so much for your continued reading and interest in this story. I don't use a beta so all my mistakes are my own. Originally this was a monster of a chapter but I realized to save your eyeballs, I have cut it in two. As a interesting note, the spells used in this chapter are real with just a little tweaking. I just translated them into Irish - I have also included the English translations for your convenience.

XXXXX

A stillness descended over the room as soon as Bonnie uttered the words. All eyes were suddenly cast on her or more accurately the small vessel she held in her hand but Bonnie was only looking at Bella and was encouraged by the resolute determination in her small features. She had expected fear but there was none…in _her_ anyway. For the rest of the occupants in the room, it was another matter. It was so palpable, it even had Jasper wincing under the weight of his gift.

This was it, the culmination of what they were here for, broadcast in two simple words. Bella steeled her shoulders, ready to face the fate that was in store for her…_whatever_ that may mean. She was resigned that this was not an outcome she could predict, nor could she fight. It had taken awhile for her to get to this point of acceptance, as reluctant as it was. She was used to deciding her own roads in life and resented the choice taken from her hands. There was no help for it now, she supposed.

Bella nodded. "Alright then…let's do this." It made no sense to prolong the inevitable.

The liquid inside the small flask was repugnant; at least it was to Bella. So much so, it made her lips curl in distaste and her stomach flip-flop in protest.

"Not the _best_ smelling stuff in the world, I know." Bonnie said apologetically as she watched Bella hold the bottle away from her.

"You could say that again." Bella mumbled under her breath wondering how she was going to drink the herbal concoction without puking. "I don't suppose it tastes better than it smells?" She asked hopefully.

"I haven't sampled it but I don't think so Bella." Bonnie's reply was sympathetic.

"It might help if you held your nose." Alice chirped up encouragingly.

_Right_, Bella thought and flying pigs are dodging snowballs in hell. So what was the appropriate thing to say now? Cheers? Bottoms up? Down the hatch? _Salud_? It was ridiculous for her to have performance anxiety, she wasn't performing…but she _was_ being watched. Maybe a comedy routine wouldn't be remiss considering she felt like she was on display anyway. How did that joke go? A man walks into a bar with a metal box under one arm and a duck under the other… Bella giggled to herself earning a questioning look from Edward. He must think she went completely bonkers.

"I was just thinking of a joke." She explained lamely, aware they were all looking at her oddly.

But Jasper knew better. He could feel her nervousness emanating from her in strong waves. "Perhaps Bella would feel more comfortable if there weren't so many of us in the room."

When Bella looked at him gratefully, he knew he had gotten in right. He nodded to her in return, one side of his mouth tilted upward in a knowing smile.

"Oh, of course." Esme stood up feeling awkward, looking at the rest of her children with the silent message that they should do the same. Before she left the room, she went over to Bella, giving her a cool kiss on her cheek. "All will be well daughter." She whispered with an encouraging squeeze on her shoulder.

The room emptied save for Bonnie, Carlisle, Edward, Stefan and Damon making Bella feel a little less claustrophobic.

She brought the bottle to her lips; all the witty toasts fleeing from her head.

"Wait." Damon halted her before she opened her mouth to take the first swallow. Bella looked at him quizzically as he kneeled down in front of her drawing her free hand into his. He waved Stefan over with a nod of his head. There was no more room for brotherly rivalry and anger here…in this moment.

"I just wanted to say." Damon started. "That no matter what happens, we will _always_ be your brothers."

Bella squeezed his hand and looked at the both of them, tears misting in her eyes. "I know." She said softly and cleared her throat, trying to bring a smile to her lips. "Well, here goes nothing…" She toasted and drank as quickly as she could.

* * *

"Edward, if you're going to continue to pace the room like a mad man, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Carlisle told his son sternly. "That goes for you too, Damon and Stefan"

It had been ten minutes since Bella drank the liquid and the effects were gradual in coming. Carlisle monitored every change in her body functions; noting the ever decreasing pace of her heart, her slow and shallow breaths that would soon appear to have ceased all together, her compromised motor functions and sluggish speech. For Carlisle, it was painful to witness. It was almost like he was watching her die even if logic told him that wasn't the case. So he could understand and appreciate what the boys were going through but they were distracting him and he couldn't afford any distractions.

"How much longer?" Stefan asked him after exhaling deeply.

"It should be soon now. Her heartbeat is nearly non-existent and almost inaudible even to_ my_ ears."

That statement emitted a groan from Edward as he sat down on the couch, pulling Bella's head into his lap and began stroking her hair. "You have the adrenaline?" He asked.

Carlisle nodded in affirmation. "Damon was kind enough to go to the hospital earlier to pick it up."

"Thank you." Edward said to Damon.

Damon shrugged. "I had to pick up some snacks anyway." At Bonnie's glare, he laughed. "Oh relax, Sabrina…I raided the blood bank, not the nurses…they _did_ look tasty though."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to Bella. It was working. It was actually working. She had to admit to herself, she hadn't been as confident as she appeared when she first mixed the foul smelling herbs together.

Carlisle lifted one of Bella's eyelids and the other, checking for any response before listening to her barely beating heart. He nodded approvingly and looked at Bonnie.

"She's ready now."

XXXXX

Trying to remain inconspicuous when you were carrying an unconscious person, an old wooden coffin and a hodge podge of miscellaneous supplies was no easy task but they managed to get to the old Salvatore house without being seen.

"I thought you said you dug a pentacle here." Emmett said as he and Jasper placed the coffin down and he looked around.

"We did." Bonnie said then waved her hand over the area "_Nocht!_" (Reveal!)

As soon as the word was spoken, it seemed like an invisible cloak was peeled back to reveal the five pointed star inside a circle that had been dug in the ground.

"_Whoa_." Emmett jumped back, startled, when he found himself in one of the star points of the pentacle. "That's an _awesome_ trick."

"Okay, Keanu." Damon drawled. "Don't get _too_ excited. You may break something."

"Damon, can you be serious for _one_ moment of your existence?" Bonnie chastised him. She was all business now, just wanting to get on with the spell so it could be over.

Damon rolled his eyes and snorted. "I know, I know…it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye."

"Or in your case…gets staked." Bonnie retorted back. "Now let's get started, shall we?"

No one spoke as the preparations were handled with robot like efficiency. Within moments the pentacle was filled with water from a nearby well and Edward had placed Bella in the center of it on top of a blanket. Next to her, Emmett and Jasper had set the coffin down.

Edward winced as the coffin connected with the dirt and the grass. Although the casket remained closed, his sensitive nose could easily pick up the scent of rot and decay as it mingled sickeningly with Bella's own natural strawberry, freesia scent. It was something he knew he would never forget.

"I'll need you all to gather around the perimeter of the pentacle, evenly spaced." Bonnie said. "Damon and Stefan you will need to stand together. Edward, you must stand directly opposite them to create a balance between the old and the new."

Lacing her fingers with Stefan's, Elena gave his hand a tight squeeze, offering reassurance and forgiveness. "It will be okay." She whispered to him, reaching up to place a tender kiss on his lips before taking her place outside the circle, next to Jenna.

Stefan watched her walk away with a small smile on his lips. He no longer felt as desolate as he did moments before. Perhaps, it would all work out but Stefan knew that this night was just the beginning of their trials.

He watched Damon look curiously at Elena before walking over towards him.

"So all is well in paradise again?" Damon asked as he kicked a rock into the trees.

Stefan sighed, planting his hands in his pockets. "Don't start Damon."

"Who's starting? I'm just making an observation."

"Your observations are usually followed by a derogatory remark. Take earlier for example."

"Yeah...about that...I may have gone a _little_ overboard. I let myself get too out of hand...too..." He grimaced is disgust. "...too _emotional_."

Understatement of the century, Stefan scoffed to himself but surprisingly he did detect actual remorse in Damon's tone. "Is the great unrepentant Damon Salvatore apologizing?"

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I've already exceeded my quota for apologies this century...most of them on _your_ girlfriend, I believe."

After Jasper and Emmett carefully extracted the skeleton from the corpse and laid it next to a still Bella, Bonnie withdrew a handkerchief from her pocket and carefully unwrapped it to reveal the Phoenix talisman nestled between the folds of cotton.

She knelt down in the dirt, trying hard not to be grossed out by the skeleton next to her, knowing she had to touch it. Gently, she interwined the chain of the necklace in the fingers of Bella Swan and Isabella Salvatore. Exhaling a deep breath, she held her arms up and wide and looked towards the sky.

"Conjure sibh mé, o ciorcal de chumhacht, ionas gur féidir leat a bheith le haghaidh dom teorainn idir an saol na bhfear agus an réimse an bhiotáille mighty. Tá áit chruinnithe na muiníne, grá, agus áthas, ina bhfuil an chumhacht a ardú mé anseo." _(I conjure ye, o circle of power, so that you can be for me a boundry between the worlds of men and the realm of the mighty spirits. A meeting place of trust, love, and joy, containing the power I raise herein."_

Bonnie walked towards the north side of the circle visualizing a white energy to form a sphere of protection around her. She could already feel the power flowing through her.

"Is é an ciorcal caitheadh. Tá mé idir an domhain, thar an Rá ama. I gcás ina oíche agus lá, breith agus bás, áthas agus brón le chéile mar aon ní amháin." (_ The circle is cast. I am between the worlds, beyond the bounds of time. Where night and day, birth and death, joy and sorrow meet as one.)_

Arms still raised to the heavens, she moved, nearly glided towards the eastern portion of the circle.

"Sé do bheatha, do na Caomhnóirí an Watchtower an Oirthir. De réir an t-aer go bhfuil a cuid anáil, seol amach do solas. Bí anseo anois." (_Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtower of the East. By the air that is Her breath, send forth your light. Be here now.)_

The air around them started to flow and pick up speed to become gusts of wind billowing around all of them. The group could do nothing but watch silently in awe at the proceedings. Bonnie seemed almost ethereal now with her dark curls flying around her face. She walked to the south portion of the circle still deep in concentration, all focus centered on the invoking spell.

"Sé do bheatha, do na Caomhnóirí an Watchtower an Theas. Faoi uiscí a cuid bhroinn ina gcónaí, seol amach do sreabhadh. Bí anseo anois" (_Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtower of the South. By the waters of Her living womb, send forth your flow. Be here now)_

Suddenly there was a crackling noise coming from the pentacle. Unusually startled, Damon watched as the water they filled it with turned slowly to ice. Yet, Bonnie did not stop. She continued on towards the west and stopped.

"Sé do bheatha, do chaomhnóirí an Watchtower an Iarthair. Ag an tine go bhfuil a cuid spiorad, seol amach do lasair. Bí anseo anois" (_Hail to the guardians of the Watchtower of the West. By the fire that is Her spirit, send forth your flame. Be here now)_

Fire burst on top of the ice, creating a wall of yellow and orange. Edward jumped back to avoid the flames from licking his skin. Panic was setting in. He could no longer see Bella; hidden as she was by the fire. What the fuck? Was this supposed to happen? He looked at Bonnie but she remained serene in her trance like state intent on completing her walk around the circle.

"Sé do bheatha, do na Caomhnóirí Watchtowers an Thuaidh. De réir an Domhain go Tá a chomhlacht, seol amach do neart. Bí anseo anois." (_Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the North. By the Earth that is Her body, send forth your strength. Be here now.)_

Returning to where she began, Bonnie traced a pentagram in the air. "Fáilte gach cineál agus biotáillí iontach. Is é an ciorcal caitheadh. Lig an dóiteán tús!" (_Welcome all kind and wonderful spirits. The circle is cast. Let the ritual begin!)_

Bonnie looked at each person around the circle. "We can begin now."

Rosalie's jaw dropped in annoyance. "_Begin_? Then what the _hell_ were you just doing?"

"I was invoking the Gods and Goddesses. Their presence is vital for the success of the spell."

Rosalie looked around her, now uncomfortable. No way in hell did she want some creepy wiccan god to tap her on the shoulder and say "boo". She was having a difficult enough time watching water turn solid in seconds only to see the whole thing flame up.

"So what now?" Edward asked, the flames from the fire reflecting an unholy light in his eyes. He felt hot and cold at the same time. He couldn't see through the flames that rose from the ice and hated that he had to put his trust in a witch he barely knew. He had thought he had been semi okay with this. He had thought wrong.

"Now, I do the spell that we are here for." Bonnie sounded assuring but even she was nervous and prayed that Bella wasn't dying of asphyxiation from the smoke that permeated the area. Emily hadn't warned her this would happen.

"Should we expect grass to turn into little faeries or are we done with nature's theatrics for the night?" Damon said staring ahead trying to see beyond the flames.

Bonnie didn't know how to answer him when she didn't know herself so she deflected instead. "Let's just get on with it shall we?"

"It's your show, Bonnie." Elena told her.

"Okay. This next step involves _all_ of us. I am going to walk around the perimeter three times chanting the spell. I need you to follow behind me in a single line with your eyes closed and minds open."

"And Buster Poindexter is going to make a special guest appearance singing 'Hot, Hot, Hot'" Damon drawled. "Quick everybody, Conga line..._OW!_" Damon grabbed his head shooting daggers at Bonnie.

"Keep antagonizing me Damon." Bonnie told him. "There's more where that came from."

"Aneurism wielding bitch." He grumbled.

They lined up behind Bonnie, who stood at the northside of the circle, following silently while she chanted, walking counter clockwise around the pentacle.

"Bain na slabhraí ama agus spáis, Agus a dhéanamh di spiorad soar. Lig sí arm marfach glacadh le saol seo go haunts roimh" (_Remove the chains of time and space, And make her spirit soar. Let her mortal arms embrace This life that haunts before.)_

* * *

There was no concept of time nor space; no tethers attaching her to anything but her own consciousness. She was floating, unbound seeing nothing, hearing nothing; total sensory deprivation. The embryonic state was only temporary as Bella soon discovered; only a momentary semblance of peace before her mind was plummeted into a cacophony of sight, sound and motion.

_"Damon, don't be mad at Harry. It was my fault. Wanted to show you I was a big girl…make Father proud. Chestnut didn't mean to throw me."_

_"I'm only 12...No one is interested in me like that." "They will be soon enough...Now jump down from your perch, little bird. I'll catch you."_

_"Why? Why do you think you don't deserve my gift?" "I don't deserve anything. Not after what I did. I don't know how you and Stefan can even look at me." "What did you do then that was so terrible, hmm? Did you fill my shoes with honey again? Put itching powder in my bed?" "Father…he told me the truth…I killed her Damon…I killed our mother.""_

_"You were going on C...So what's the verdict? Who is going to sweep my baby sister off her feet and whisk her away into the sunset?" "E..it's always E"_

_"I know father said you were too young to dance the Waltz but since when do we pay attention to his strict edicts?"_

_"What happened?" __"She punched me in the nose." "Only after he tried to kiss me!" "Listen well, Tommy Crawford, if you ever touch her again without her permission, rest assured you'll be getting more than just a punch in the nose...from me. And if anyone asks...I'm the one that punched you now." "But Stefan, you'll get into trouble." "It'll be worth it, Isabella. I should've been the one to do it in the first place."_

_"So do I look passable?" "More than passable, I'd say...If Tommy Crawford saw you like this, you would have had to do more than just punch him."_

_"I don't like her Stefan." "You just don't know her that well yet." "And you do?" "Katherine...well...she's beautiful, witty and very charming." "There's something off about her as well." "For goodness sakes, Isabella, when have you become so judgmental?" "My God, you are in love with her, aren't you?"_

_"Stefan, what's going on? Why is everyone so worried?" "They found another body in the woods. Until we know what's going on, promise me, Isabella, that you won't venture there unattended." "But..." "Promise me...I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." "Alright, I promise."_

_"I have a wonderful idea then. Let me take you out to the gardens. I know of a perfect spot to sit and collect one's self. It also has the advantage of being much cooler than in here." "My chaperone…" "Is apparently nowhere to be found...Come on...Live a little dangerously for once."_

_"Not this time, Damon. Think of the scandal. It is better this way. If father found out what happened here tonight, he would surely send me away." "He wouldn't..." "Wouldn't he? He's already a hairsbreadth away from doing it now. I've seen the pamphlets for boarding schools in his study. This would just push him over the edge and give him the reason to do it."_

_"Do I look that awful?...Damon and Stefan were here a little while ago and they couldn't even look at me and when they did it broke my heart to see them in such pain." "No. It's nothing that won't heal physically. Your brothers are understandably upset and it's made more so that they have no outlet for revenge. This wouldn't have happened at all if I had been vigilant."_

_"What is that?" "It's a gift for you. You see, you have not been wrong in your judgments where Katherine is concerned. She is very dangerous, Isabella, to you and your family but especially to you. This amulet will protect you from her and those that wish to do you harm through her direction...You must never take it off, especially if someone asks to see it or try it on...It will protect you from any harm that should come your way."_

_"Stop! Both of you just stop. Can't you see how she has come between you...between all of us. This was supposed to be a happy occasion and now you've ruined it." "Stop being such a selfish brat...You just want Katherine out of both of our lives so the attention can be focused on you again." "You do not speak to her that way!"_

The she was free-falling into oblivion, her fingers trying to find purchase in something...anything but there was only empty space.


	57. Thanks for the Memories part 2

A/N - and without further adieu, part duex. (No copyright infringement intended)

* * *

Something was changing. Edward could feel it. He could still hear Bonnie chanting in Celtic and the crunch of their footsteps in the dirt as they followed her. He could still feel the wind and the heat from the flames. They had only been walking in this circular fashion for a few minutes but already something was different.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie exclaimed over the roar and crackle of the fire.

Edward opened his eyes unable to keep them closed any longer, his gaze immediately drawn upwards towards glowing flares that lapped at the night sky. No longer were the flames erratic and wild, they were beginning to take a definite shape.

"Bonnie, what the _hell_ is happening?" Damon called out. He too had stopped, his eyes trained on the inferno before him.

"I don't know." She cried wringing her hands in her shirt as she watched the fire converge into a tangible form.

"Well you better figure it out quick."

"I think…holy shit…it's a _Phoenix_." Stefan said staring at it with part fascination and part horror.

Orange, red, purple and yellow flames came together from all parts of the circle creating the image of a phoenix rising from the ashes; a large bird with a wide wing span hovered over the circle; it's mouth open.

It truly was a sight to behold, Carlisle thought as he stared mesmerized at the fire made vision. But beautiful or not, what it represented was another story entirely.

"Look at the smoke." Emmett said pointing above the flames.

"As the Phoenix, she will be destroyed and born by fire. As the Swan, she will rise, forged in ice." Bonnie whispered awestruck as the swirls of smoke meshed together in a weird dance to form the shape of a swan right before icicles suspended in air crystalized within the dark gray smoke.

"You need to stop this now!" Edward told her; fear motivating him into action. He ran around the fiery circle trying to find a place where he could breach it and found none. It was impenetrable.

"I _can't._" She replied honestly. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't"

"Bonnie, what do you _mean_ even if you wanted to?" Stefan panicked. He too was trying to figure out a way in as well.

"It's _supposed_ to happen this way." I think, she added to herself.

Edward stopped in front of her barely able to suppress a growl. "Be sure." He demanded hearing her inner thought.

"I am, I am." She tried to instill confidence in her voice but it ended up sounding squeaky.

"So what do we do now?" Caroline asked.

"We wait."

* * *

Without warning, Bella suddenly stopped. Her whole body jerked but there was no solid surface beneath her. It was just void, empty space; dark as pitch with the exception of the glowing light that seemed to be emanating from her.

Slowly the dark space was filling up with snapshots and vivid imagery just how it was before and Bella was sucked into a vortex of memories once again.

_"Now, Bella...this is how we bait the hook." "Ew Dad that's gross." "It's not gross Bells, it's fishing." "Ow!" "What happened?" "I think just baited my finger."_

_"Bella! Bella! Where are you?...Oh Bella you scared me...Oh honey...don't cry. You weren't that bad." "Mom, I suck." "Do you want to try tap dancing instead?"_

_"So what did Charlie say?" "Char..I mean your dad agreed. You don't have to spend the summer in Forks. He'll spend two weeks in California with you." "Thanks, Mom." "I can't blame you. I never liked Forks either."_

_"Are you sure you'll be okay here alone?" "Jeez, Mom. It's not like I'm going to have a wild party or anything." "You know sometimes I wish you would...sometimes I feel like I'm the teenager." "Just go and have fun on you date with Bill." "It's Phil and I plan to...I have a good feeling about this one" __"You say that about all your first dates, mom."_

_"Honestly, I'm okay dad. It's just a mild concussion." "How did that happen?" "How it usually does...I tripped over my own two feet." "You're giving your old man gray hairs...you realize that right?"_

_"You look beautiful Mom." "You don't think it's weird that I'm wearing white?" "Not at all. You make a beautiful bride." "You like Phil, don't you baby?" "He makes you happy. That's all that matters and yes he's a great guy."_

_"I want to go live in Forks with Dad." "But Bella, you hate Forks." "I know but I'll be going away to college in a few years and Charlie rarely gets to see me. I think maybe it's time I get to know him better than I do. I've spoken to him already and he's really excited about it." "Are you sure?" "Go with Phil to Florida, Mom. I'll be fine...I promise."_

_"Your hair's longer ." "Hmm? I cut it since the last time I saw you." "Oh. I guess it grew out again."_

_"Well I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since the day he told me you were coming" __"Yeah, yeah, keep talking and I'll roll you into the mud." __"After I ram you in the ankles!" __"Hi I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies when we were little." __"I remember. Are they always like this?" __"It's getting worse with old age."_

_"Who are they?" "The Cullens."_

_"Are you gonna tell me how you stopped the van?" __"Yeah. Um... I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it." _

_"I have considered radioactive spiders and kryptonite." __"That's all superhero stuff, right? What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm... the bad guy?"_

_"Did you follow me?" __"I feel very... protective of you." __"So you followed me."_

_"How old are you?" __"Seventeen." __"How long have you been seventeen?" __"A while..."_

_"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." __"Then don't."_

_"Hi Bella! I'm Alice…Oh, you do smell good." __"Alice, what are you - ?" __"It's okay. Bella and I are going to be great friends"._

_"You don't know how long I've waited for you. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." __"What a stupid lamb." __"What a sick, masochistic lion."_

_"Edward doesn't live in town, technically. He's right outside." __"He is?" __"Yeah. He wanted to meet you, officially." __"Alright…bring him in." __"Could you be nice? He is - he's important."_

_"What if they don't like me?" __"So you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you..." __"I'm glad I amuse you." _

_"So that's what you dream about, becoming a monster." __"I dream about being with you forever."_

_"You are my life now."_

_"And...action! It'll break Edward's little heart." __"You have-Edward has nothing to do with this!" __"But he does. Ah, his rage would be more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you. And let's continue."_

_"You can't leave me! __"Shh... Where else would I go?"_

_"So how come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift, and I don't?" __"Because I have nothing to give back to you." __"Bella, you give me everything just by breathing." __"See? Thank you. That's all I want."_

_"You don't want me?" __"No." __"That changes things... a lot."_

_"This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back, and you can go on with your life without any interference from me. It'll be like I never existed, I promise."_

_"Alice, you've disappeared. Like everything else. Now who else can I talk to? I'm lost. When you left, and he left, you took everything with you. But the absence of him is everywhere I look. It's like a huge hole has been punched through my chest. But In a way, I'm glad. The pain is the only reminder that he was real. That you all were."_

_"He left you Bella! He didn't want you anymore". __"I have to go."_

_Alice. I saw him. Maybe I'm crazy now, but I guess that's okay. If a rush of danger is what it takes to see him, than that's what I'll find._

_"So, you're a werewolf...?" __"Yeah, last time I checked."_

_"Dear Alice, I wish I had your real address. I wish I could tell you about Jake. He makes me feel better. I mean, he makes me feel alive. The hole in my chest... well, when I'm with Jake it's like it's almost healed for a while. But even Jake can't keep the dreams away"._

_"Tell me something... You like me, right? And you think I'm sorta beautiful" __"Jake, please don't do this." __"Why?" __"Because you're about to ruin everything. And I need you."_

_"Shhhh. Don't be afraid. I'm doing this out of kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly and briefly, where as I'll make it quick. I promise. You will feel nothing." __"Edward, I love you"._

_"Bella! It's Edward. He thinks you're dead!" __"What" __"He's going to the Volturi! He wants to die too!_

_"Please stay here. For Charlie. For me." __"I have to go." __"I'm begging you. Please." __"Goodbye, Jacob."_

_"I needed to make you see me once. You had to know I was alive, but you didn't need to feel guilty about anything. I can... let you go now". __"I never acted out of guilt. I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist." __"But you said..." __"I lied. I had to lie. And you believed me so easily." __"Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me. I'm... nothing, human... nothing." __"Bella, you're everything to me. You're everything."_

* * *

"Waiting's over." Damon announced, shedding his black jacket and hooding it over his head.

"What are you doing?" Stefan hissed through his teeth grabbing his brother's arm.

"I've had enough. I'm pulling her out." He wrenched out of Stefan's grasp.

"You _can't_ do that!" Bonnie told him.

"The _hell_ I can't!"

"NO!" This time it was Edward who stopped him, gripping him by the collar and shoving him backwards.

"Get out of my way, Gary Glitter." Damon tried to push him back but that only caused Emmett and Jasper to flank his sides, effectively caging him in.

"Don't you think it's _killing_ me too…watching and waiting?" Edward yelled at him. "But you go in there and try to pull her out, she'll be scorched by the flames. Is _that_ what you want?"

"Uh, _guys_…something's happening." Caroline's nervous voice broke through the testosterone fueled display.

Three things happened simultaneously; the fire which was in a raging fury only moments ago died with no warning leaving behind nothing but thick black smoke, too dense for even the vampires to see through, scented with otherworldly magic and very near by a slow clapping sound erupted.

"Bravo! Bravo! I just _love_ a good theatrical show, don't you?" The voice boomed echoing all around them.

"Klaus" Elena whispered in the smokey dark.

"Hello, my lovelies." His voice was a little closer now but no one could determine where it was coming from. "I must say you couldn't have broadcast your location more effectively if you put an ad in The Times."

"What do you want?" Damon bit out through his teeth as he tried futiley to search for Klaus.

"Interesting question…full of possible answers."

"For crying out loud, cut to the chase already." Rosalie's voice shot out.

"Rose." Emmett cautioned her.

"No Emmett, I'm full of soot, I can't see shit _and_ I smell like smoke so werevamp boy better start talking."

Klaus' chuckle was full of malice. "So Feisty. She is…very tempting. But alas what I want is very specific.

"You can't always get what you want." Damon said with a smirk. There was no way in hell he would show his mind numbing fear to the original.

"Ah, But if you try sometimes, well you might find, you get what you need. Isn't that how the song goes?"

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to play 'Name that Tune'" Stefan said annoyed. Like the others, he too was lost, handicapped by the all-encompassing dark cloud surrounding them.

"You are quite right." Klaus sighed dramatically. "And as much as I like to banter, it is hard to have a battle of wits when the enemy comes unarmed."

Edward _did not_ like this guy…vampire/werewolf…whatever.._at all_. He was trying to pinpoint where Bella was but the foggy air had him bewildered and the noxious fumes coming from it masked her scent entirely. He was poised to fight the omnipotent voice that seemed to appear from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. All his senses were screaming at him that his mate was in imminent danger and he was useless to stop it.

A hand gripped his shoulder and Edward moved to attack until he heard the thoughts of his brother. It's me Edward, Jasper made the silent communication urgently. Feeling Edward's panic had made it easy locate him. It had shone like a beacon. "_There is something not right, here…a disorientating ingredient in this smoke. It is not from the fire that Bonnie created._"

But magic just the same, Edward thought. Thinking of Bonnie and magic made him wonder just where was the witch? Why hadn't she done anything to combat the other of her kind? Had she been incapacitated as well?

_"I can't sense Bella."_ Jasper continued to communicate telepathically. _"Her body is still in the near-death state. There's nothing coming from her."_

Those were the last words Edward wanted to hear. Extricating himself from Jasper's grasp, he stalked forward; his eyes trying to survey the area around him to no success.

"Greta, darling, dispense with the smoke. It has served it's purpose well enough." Klaus ordered.

The smoke began to slowly dissipate; rolling away like a wave at the ocean's shore.


	58. Falling off the Edge of Reason

A/N – Dear Wonderful and Faithful Readers, First I want to apologize for the screwed up formatting with the flashbacks for the past 2 chapters. I had separated the memories to be more readable but once I uploaded…bam…fanfic warped my format. Now it looks confusing as all hell, almost totally incomprehensible. When I have time, I'll have to go back in and change that.

Secondly, this chapter comes with a tissue warning. Heavy on the angst light, on the snark. So please be forewarned. Oh and please review if you are so inclined…

* * *

They should have come prepared, Edward thought as the tick in his jaw pulsed wildly. But how in the hell can you prepare for your biggest nightmare, the one you never knew you had until it was staring you point blank in the face.

Klaus was in the center of the pentacle, crouched over a still unconscious Bella, playing with the tendrils of her hair in an overtly seductive manner. Next to him, Greta held a wide eyed, terrified, Elena, one arm wrapped around her struggling body and the other covering her mouth. She was chanting something in her ear…something that had the effect to cease Elena's attempts to break free, though her eyes remained stark and frenzied.

Edward was going insane…bit by bit, his hold on rationality was shredding into nothing but pulp. Snarls ripped from his throat; his teeth snapping together so hard his jaw might break. He was touching her…He. Was. Touching. Her.; taking a right that only _he_ had, taking a privilege that Bella gave to_ him_ and to him, _exclusively_. Every primal instinct urged him to kill; slowly, quickly…it didn't matter. Death was death.

"Bonnie, _do_ something!" Damon hissed. He wanted to charge forward but it was too risky even for someone as impulsive as he was. He felt like his heart had literally plummeted into his stomach as soon as the smoke drifted away revealing the ghastly scene before him.

"I _can't_." Bonnie choked out desperately, feeling the restriction on her throat disappear. Ever since the smoke had appeared, she felt like a hand was constricting her throat making her unable to speak. "I think she bound my powers. Nothing I try is working."

"This is more like it." Klaus nodded in approval at Greta. "It's much better when you can witness the desperation and fear in their faces…the realization that they are well and truly _fucked_. Quick, Damon, since you are so full of obscure entertainment references, what is the term I'm looking for?"

Damon just stared, stock still, his chest heaving with the force of his heavy breathing.

"Kat got your tongue? Oh wait she's dead." Klaus snickered. "I believe the phrase I'm looking for is FUBAR. Yes…" he nodded bringing a strand of Bella's hair to his mouth and inhaling deeply. "…very apt don't you think?"

"_Do not_ touch her." Edward finally found his voice only to have it erupt in a growl.

"Or you'll _what_?" He laughed in sick amusement. "You can't come one step closer and you know it."

Edward knew that but it didn't lessen his desire to rip the old vampire to pieces.

"Why are you_ doing_ this?" Stefan asked, his eyes darting back and forth from Bella to Elena. He…_they_ had failed. All he wanted to do was protect them and he had failed…_monumentally_.

"Oh come now, Stefan. I thought you were smarter than that." He hoisted Bella's limp form up against him, holding her in place with one arm while he traced his finger down her cheek. "So delicate, so fragile." He whispered in her ear, his eyes never leaving the group before him. "What is it about you, hmmm? – that has all sorts of creatures ready to die to protect you."

"Stay strong, son." Carlisle told Edward seeing his son's control on the verge of snapping.

Alice was busy trying to search her visions that would let her know how this would turn out…even a little snippet would do…but there was nothing. She couldn't see past the present; not with Klaus and Tyler so near. Looking around her, she noticed no one was moving. Faces were frozen in fear, horror and rage. She felt sympathy for Jenna and Jeremy who had seemed to find each other during the disarray and clung together with Ric in both hope and hopelessness. It was almost amusing that the three pure humans in the bunch huddled together.

Jasper stood close to both herself and Edward but no amount of his mood altering capabilities would keep Edward in check for too long. He was _that_ far gone.

Klaus continued to stroke a path down Bella's cheek before his hand hovered over her throat. "I could kill her so quickly." He said tauntingly, smiling when he heard the predictable collective gasp. "But where would be the sport in that?" His tone was deceptively casual.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I _already_ have what I want…and now it's time to say adieu."

Before anyone could move or blink they were gone as if they were never there.

"Oh my God…They're _gone_. They…they…just took them. How could they _do_ that?" It was Jenna's shaken sobs that broke the standstill. They all broke in various directions; panic disrupting reason.

"On second thought…" Klaus' distant voice echoed in the darkness. "I don't feel so sporting after all." A mere second later a resounding snap reverberated all around them.

Edward's whole body jerked at the sound as if he had been shot at close range; his eyes snapping wildly, his chest crushing under the weight of absolute desolation. With a tortured, anguished cry, he blurred out of sight.

He had no notion if anyone followed him as he ran, bellowing sorrowful denials. He only knew that some integral part of him…the most integral part of him fractured and broke as soon as he identified the sound for what it was. It can't be! Not like this! _Never_ like this! _NO_!

He barely registered the frantic shouts behind him, sounding so distant now, below the screaming in his own head. Usually mindful of anything in his way, Edward barreled through the forest knocking through anything in his path; bushes were trampled, trees were toppled over in his mad dash.

Edward could smell her scent, her _fading_ scent. Latching onto it, he followed it's trail to where he finally spotted her. Skidding to a halt, he collapsed onto his knees beside her; his shaking hands hovering over her, too afraid to make contact for fear she would disintegrate before his eyes…or he would.

H stared down at her with his mouth open in silent horror, trying to get his throat to work. Trying to force words through his lips.

"Bella…No, no, no…Bella, _please_!" He cried finally touching her only to move the curls of her hair that covered her face. It wasn't until then that he noticed the unnatural angle of her neck and the circle of blue-black around it. "Bella…Bella…oh no…oh please...please…Bella…_wake up_…please."

He fought the urge to shake her; some corner of his mind screamed that it would do no good…that she was already gone from this world…from _his_ world.

With reverence, Edward pulled her into his lap, his whole body trembling with insurmountable grief, caressing her hair, her face…anything he could. Her body had already started to grow cold. Burying his face against hers, he cried great wracking sobs that made his whole body quake with the force of them and again he felt the miracle he didn't want…the miracle of the venomous, bloody tears tracking paths down his cheeks.

This was how the others sans Ric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler and Jenna found them.

As they ran after Edward, following the trail of broken foliage, Jasper felt a wall of grief slam into him so hard, it nearly crippled him. He stopped to grab and gain balance from a nearby tree. Alice, panicked, stopped beside him.

"Jasper, what are you _doing_? We have to go! We have to get to Edward." She pulled frantically at his arm but he was immobile.

"I _can't_" he rasped grabbing at his head.. "The _pain_…it's too much Alice."

Her eyes widened. "No." she whispered. "NO!" She added more forcefully. "You're wrong."

Jasper looked sadly at his mate, his expression resigned. "_Go,_ Alice. Edward's going to need you."

She needed no more prompting than that before she took off as if her life depended on it.

"Oh, Carlisle" Esme covered a sob with her hand and collapsed sobbing into Carlisle's ready embrace the moment she saw Edward for she knew she had lost not one but two children this night.

Despite his ultra sensitive eye sight, Carlisle fought to focus his vision on the devastating scene before him. There was no sense to this. She was only eighteen…had only begun to live…had only begun to fulfill the promise life left for her before it was cruelly taken away. So _this_ is what true loss felt like. He had not experienced it in over four hundred years, the human memory had dimmed substantially. But _this_? If his sense of grief was this intense, he could only imagine what his son was going through. Every sob, every roar of grief that ripped out of Edward made him wince. It would be futile to offer comfort, it would be _futile_ and more importantly it would be unwelcome.

Emmett lurched forward only to be held back by Rosalie. "Emmett, don't" She shook her head not wanting to look. Waves of guilt slammed into her. Right before her eyes, she could see the total breakdown of her brother; see first hand the devastation she wrought when in her own selfish act not too long ago, she had mistakenly told Edward that Bella was dead. She never fully understood what he went through until now and it was worse than she could have ever imagined. Except this time it was real.

"But Rose..." Emmett argued. His face was twisted in his anguish. The clumsy, selfless girl that he claimed as a sister was gone...dead...when she should have had an eternity laid out before her.

"He won't let you near her." Rosalie told him watching Edward rock a broken Bella in his arms, humming the lullaby he composed for her many months ago. She recognized the tune. She had heard it often enough. It was now no longer a lullaby to her, it was a death knell.

"This is heartbreaking." Emmett conceding defeat he hung his head. "That dude is a _dead_ man." He uttered through gritted teeth speaking of Klaus.

"Yes he is." Rosalie agreed.

"Oh no!" Alice cried when she saw Bella cradled in Edward's shaking arms. "Bella." She hiccuped wanting to rush forward, to hug her best friend...to tell her so many things she would never get the opportunity to hear.

Not as fast as the others, Damon, Stefan and Caroline were the last to arrive. It was Stefan that spotted them first and nearly fell forward, sickened at the sight before him. It was exactly the same scene when Isabella had died the first time only it was Edward who was rocking her back and forth and not Damon. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes, his feet glued, refusing to move forward, his legs threatening to give way. Dear God, not again, he thought brokenly.

"NO!" Damon shouted, shouldered his way past the others like a mad man; his arctic eyes feral when the realization of what was going on started to set in. He dropped on his knees, scrambling forward. "No, No No." He repeated over and over as he got closer.

Edward snapped his teeth at him, emitting a low rumbling growl but Damon couldn't care less.

He couldn't breathe. He wanted to claw at his throat. "Isabella!" He shouted at her. "_Wake_ up. You have to _wake up_." Damon leaned over her, ignoring Edward entirely as he cupped her cold cheeks in her hand giving her a slight shake. "This isn't funny any more piccola..._Please_, please wake up."

Damon could taste the saltiness of his own tears, felt them make tracks down his cheeks. Stefan grasped onto his brothers shoulders with a sob. "Damon." He whispered, wanting to put a stop to this, knowing Damon would not give up. "She's...she's gone." He said barely able to get the words out.

"NO!" Damon growled at his brother. "She'll wake up, you'll see."

"Wait!" Caroline's voice rang out excitedly. "My blood! Bella drank my blood. She isn't dead…not really."

For just a moment, hope reigned until it was dashed away almost immediately. "That was days ago, Caroline." Stefan sounded utterly beaten. "It's out of her system by now. Maybe...maybe if it was Damon's or mine…we're older…our blood more potent…" His voice trailed off uselessly. Explaining the semantics would do no good now. It was already too late.

But the seed had already been planted in Damon's head. With a manic gleam to his eye, he ripped open his own vein with his teeth and pressed it to Bella's unresponsive lips. Edward growled shoving him off.

"What are you doing?" Edward seethed momentarily snapping back to reality.

Damon shoved back with all his insane anger could muster. "I'm saving her" He growled, once again holding his bleeding wrist to Bella smearing the blood to her lips. "Drink, Piccola…please…Just _drink_." He begged angrily.

Edward watched in morbid fascination and yearning. Perhaps it wasn't too late? Could it work? He prayed fervently. It didn't matter if she came back like Damon and Stefan…as long as she came back.

Damon opened Bella's mouth, letting the blood drip in, only to have it pool in her mouth until it came back out, sliding in a gruesome path down her jaw to settle in her hair. "Swallow, God Damnit!" He yelled at her, his own tears falling to mingle with the blood on her face. "Swallow."

Stefan felt like he was being torn in two. His sister was dead and Elena…dear God, _Elena_…was taken from him…ripped away by Klaus. It only gave him a small measure of reassurance that the Original had no fatal plans for her tonight…tomorrow evening was another story. Which meant they didn't have much time.

He couldn't take any more of this beyond desperate attempt to revive a corpse. He foolishly allowed himself to feel optimistic for one brief moment. That moment was over. Not bothering to swipe at the tears that streamed down his face, he attempted to reach his brother once again…attempted to find the words through the lump that had lodged painfully in his throat.

"Damon, stop…_please_." He begged him, grabbing his arm and trying to pull it away from Bella's mouth. "It's not…it's not working. It's _over_."

Damon shook his head violently, not wanting to hear what he knew was the truth. "No…I am _not_ giving up. I _can't_."

So caught up in his grief, Edward cradled Bella to him once more and continued to hum her lullaby, his mind unable to grasp the reality, went on a complete lockdown.

Esme looked up at Carlisle's grim face. "Carlisle, please _do_ something." She pleaded. "I can't watch this anymore."

Carlisle nodded grimly and placed a kiss to his wife's forehead before he slowly walked to the to the trio surrounding Bella. "It's okay." He said holding his hands, palms up and out. "I'm just going to check her pulse." He crouched down, careful not to make any sudden movements that would set Edward or Damon off. They lingered just on the edge of reason and it wouldn't take much for them to go tumbling over it. Truth be told he didn't know who he should be more concerned about; Damon who was in complete denial or Edward who checked out of reality, his eyes vacant and unseeing, blood tears tracked down his face and a bittersweet harmony hummed from his lips.

He knew what he would find, or not find before he put his two fingers to Bella's neck and hung his head in defeat at the realization that he was right. Carlisle looked at all of them and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry..._so, so_ sorry."

* * *

Bonnie, Alaric, Tyler, Jenna and Jeremy somberly made their way back to the boarding house feeling utterly dejected and defeated.

"We should be looking for them." Jeremy said clenching his fists at his side as they walked. "Not retreating. He has my sister!" Jeremy said angrily.

"We can't beat him...not today." Ric told him. "He's not going to kill Elena tonight, Jeremy. He needs her."

"And _that's_ supposed to make me feel better? He's already killed Bella."

"You don't _know_ that." Bonnie said hoping it wasn't true. Hoping that snap they all heard wasn't Bella's neck.

"What happened, Bonnie? Why couldn't you fight them off?" Tyler asked curiously.

She knew Tyler didn't mean to sound accusing but she couldn't help the shame that coursed through her. "I think that bitch, Greta, did a binding spell on me." That part of her, the magic part was _gone_. She felt nothing, not even a latent remnant of a spark.

"Can you get it back?" Ric asked her worriedly. This, on top of everything else, was _so_ not good news. He felt the chances of defeating Klaus slowly slip away.

"I don't know." She moaned woefully. "She is a strong witch. I don't know how long the spell lasts...if it's temporary or…or permanent." Her voice lowered to a whisper.

Jeremy put his arm around her, pulling her close. "You'll find a way. I believe in you."

Yeah, now if she could only believe in herself. How was she supposed to do an unbinding spell if she had no power with which to do it?

Exhausted, mentally and physically, they entered the boarding house. It seemed so big and empty, not to mention quiet and dark without the others around. Ric hugged Jenna closer to him, now more than ever did he feel the weight of the knowledge she was forced to bear. It amazed him that she was still functioning given the brutal introduction she had to the supernatural element wreaking havoc on Mystic Falls. She was much stronger than any of them gave her credit for, including him. It made him love her all the more.

"What are you thinking?" Jenna asked him, hating the words coming out of her mouth. It was such a cliché woman thing to do. But he had drifted into an obscure silence and she had noticed his arm tightening on her.

Ric smiled briefly, looking down at the curious expression in her eyes. "I'm thinking that you are amazing."

"I could've told you that." She said teasingly.

"Are you guys _seriously_ doing that right now?" Jeremy asked with more than a little annoyance in his tone. "Elena's been captured, Bonnie lost her powers, Bella is most likely dead and you're engaging in some type of verbal foreplay?"

"When you screw up, it's not done in half measures, is it?" A voice rose from the darkness before a lamp was flicked on revealing the man sitting legs crossed on a wing backed chair in the parlor.

Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin upon seeing the face that went with the voice. Hadn't they been through enough for one night? "Elijah."

* * *

"You sick cruel bastard!" Elena screeched when Klaus deposited her into the cage he set aside just for her.

"True on all counts, I believe." He chuckled, locking the cage door closed.

"You _killed_ her!" Elena was still reeling from watching Klaus snap Bella's neck before her eyes. At the time she thought she would vomit…probably would have if Greta the teenage witch hadn't been covering her mouth so tightly. As it was she could still taste the bile in her mouth. He had done it so quickly. It was just a small twist of her delicate neck, who knew it would sound so loud, echoing as it did?

"I wouldn't have had to if your wannabe lover, Damon, hadn't messed up my plans."

"Don't blame Damon for…Wait…_What_ did you just say?"

Klaus just stood there on the other side of the bars with a smirk on his face examining his fingernails like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I should've remembered the old adage…how does it go? Oh yes, If you want a job done right, do it yourself."

But Elena wasn't listening anymore. Her brain was still stuck on his first statement and her eyes widened as realization dawned. She should have realized there had been something more to Damon's unusually explosive behavior and aggressiveness. "You compelled him."

"Ding, ding ding…give the girl a prize." He looked back at her, baring his straight white teeth. "I suffer from ennui…" he shrugged. "…so little entertains me these days, I thought it would be quite fun to have a reenactment of the first time Miss Salvatore-Swan plummeted to her death…kill two birds with one stone, so to speak." He snickered at his own joke before his expression turned serious once again. "But obviously there was a minor setback."

Elena cringed at how he spoke so nonchalantly as if he were discussing something as mundane as the weather. Damon never mentioned seeing Klaus, unless…unless he didn't know…unless he didn't remember. It had to have been when he went to the hospital. Now she felt horrible. It had been neither Damon's nor Stefan's fault. It was all Klaus…playing with them like they were puppets. "If you call _surviving_, a minor setback." She mumbled her retort.

Klaus' chuckle held a seductive edge. "You amuse me, Elena. It's really a shame you have to die."

Elena refused to cower. Gripping at the bars with her hands she pulled herself up to stand. "You are a _monster_!" She seethed.

Klaus just chuckled. "As much as I'd like to trade insults with you all night…" He didn't bother finishing his sentence before he was gone.

* * *

Damon forced himself onto his feet when everything in him wanted to just escape back to that catatonic state he had been in earlier. It was almost peaceful there. He thought of the switch…he could just turn it on…feel nothing but something was nagging at the back of his brain…some voice telling him not to do it.

"…has Elena." Stefan's disjointed voice filtered through the madness giving him something else to focus on beyond the broken body of his sister.

Rage…red…hot…unadulterated rage spread like a wildfire of insanity through him. This feeling he did not want to turn off. He relished in it, could feel it feeding his murderous desire.

"Klaus is going to die…_tonight_." He was set to take off…save Elena…kill Klaus…_somehow_ and if he didn't succeed then let death claim him because if Elena died too, he had nothing left. He might as well take off his ring and let the sun have him.

It was Emmett that saw his intent and pulled him forcibly back.

"LET GO OF ME!" Damon screamed trying to shake the big behemoth of a vampire off.

"You're fucking crazy man." Emmett yelled back, shaking Damon hoping to snap some reason into him. "You go there and it's over for you…_over._"

"Do you think I _care_ about that?"

"You do if you want to get Elena back."

"He's right." Stefan stepped in. "Klaus may have her but she is relatively safe for now. We have…" he stumbled over his words, his face awash in pain. "We have…Bella's blood, remember? We can defeat him and we will…we will."

"We have to be smart about it." Jasper said walking up to them finally able to bring himself to a functioning level. "We need a plan." He leveled his eyes at Damon. "This is the part where we have to sacrifice the queen at least momentarily, in order to win this."

Damon winced at Jasper's reminder of their chess game. He heard enough talk of sacrifices to last him the rest of his existence no matter how short of time that may or may not be. "How can you be so calm? Do you feel _nothing_?"

"I feel _everything!_" Jasper seethed. "Every _fucking_ thing!" He looked over to where Edward rocked Bella in his arms, the pain of it nearly making him wither. "Klaus _shattered_ my family this night. If you don't think I don't want to destroy him as much as you do, you think wrong." His chest heaved with the magnitude of perilous emotions waging war inside him. "I am calm because I have to be…because like it or not charging in there hell bent on killing him will only kill us instead."

Alice glanced at Rosalie and met her gaze. They both looked at Edward, at his sheer devastation. It was time to do something. They couldn't stay her indefinitely. Alice walked over to Edward and reached her hand out to tentatively touch him.

"Be careful, Alice." Rosalie whispered.

"Edward?" She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder and felt his muscles bunch and tense beneath her touch. She almost pulled away when he growled softly. "Edward…we have to leave."

He gave no response, no inkling that she heard him save for the lullaby he was humming becoming audibly louder.

"I know you can hear me. Please, Edward. We can't…you can't…We have to bring her back to the house…_please._" Alice pleaded while her heart was breaking.

Edward turned so swiftly to stare blankly at her, she jumped. His face…she had never seen anything like it. He looked old suddenly, his paler than usual skin pulled tight and drawn over his bones. His eyes…those were the worst… they were blacker than coal, literally crying real tears of blood but the expression in them…it was like he wasn't _there_ anymore…like he was truly dead. It was disturbing in the most macabre of ways.

Slowly he moved, zombie like to get up, his precious cargo still in his arms, her head lolled to the side, Damon's blood still dripping from her mouth.

Alice heard Esme and Rosalie gasp as soon as they caught a glimpse of Edward's ghastly face and that of the love he carried. He had experienced true bliss, both physically and emotionally with her and now all there was, was _this._

* * *

The boarding house's lights were ablaze when they arrived. Jasper could hear the rumbling of voices within and the distinct timbre of one he did not expect. Before he could reach for Damon, knowing what he would do, Damon rushed into the house catching Elijah in a stranglehold against the wall.

"Did you know he would do this? _Did you_?" Damon growled, all reason gone now that he had an outlet for his anger.

"Damon, stop." Ric told him.

"Not now Ric." Damon shook Elijah. "Well did you?"

"It might be hard for him to answer with your hand around his throat." Jeremy observed.

"Oh no…oh _Bella_." Bonnie cried out when Edward walked in the room carrying her in his arms followed by the others.

Damon let go of Elijah, his attention immediately focused on Bella. His face twisted sorrowfully and he looked to Stefan; noted his slumped shoulders, his wet cheeks. It was the closest that he felt to his brother in years. Bound together by their love and grief over the same two girls.

Jenna, Tyler and Caroline vacated the couch to make room for Edward to place Bella down but he just stood there lost.

"Edward…you should put Bella down now." Esme told him softly.

Her words only made him clutch Bella tighter to him. Instead he sat down, cradling Bella to him; unwilling to be physically separated even now.

"What's wrong with him?" Tyler whispered to Caroline as he looked at Edward.

Rosalie shot him a glare. "What do you think is wrong with him, asshole?"

"Whoa…hey" Tyler held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Then maybe you should think before you speak." She spat back at him. Esme gave her a chastising look but she didn't care.

Elijah smoothed out his sleeves and looked at Damon and Stefan with equal measure. "I am sorry for your loss." He spoke sadly yet eloquently. And he _was_ sorry. He didn't know her well but her courageousness had touched him. He would always remember her well for it.

Damon wanted to tell the old vampire to save it for someone who believed it.

"Thank you." Stefan acknowledged him.

"Why are you _even_ here?" Damon asked in the most scathing tone he could muster.

"To warn you actually but…"

"Yeah…that worked out real well." Ric said sarcastically planting his hands on his hips.

Bonnie was only paying half attention to the conversation around her. Her focus was on Bella. Something was strange, she thought as she looked at her quizzically. Bella's arm was draped towards the floor but her fist was clenched tightly shut. There was something in it…something poking out from between the closed knuckles.

* * *

A/N – And author ducks and runs for cover as rotten vegetables are hurled in her direction. Please guys, before you throw flames…without giving anything away…trust me when I tell you to trust me…'kay?


	59. Caged Hearts

A/N: I have the best readers in the world...seriously. We are in the home stretch now. I don't perceive this lasting more than five more chapters (but don't quote me on that...these characters have a tendency to write themselves. Especially Damon...he kind of takes free reign over my mind). Please read and let me know what you think.

* * *

Elena waited until she could no longer hear Klaus' diminishing footsteps climb up the stairs before exhaling a deep breath. She bowed her head pressing her face against the cold metal bars of the cage. As Damon would say, this was a clusterfuck of epic proportions. She almost laughed out loud at the thought and subsequently wondered why it was his voice in her head and not Stefan's. It should be Stefan's voice to put a smile on her face when she was in this most desperate situation.

Thinking of them, brought Bella to mind. God, what they must be going through right now. She couldn't even imagine. Though she had lost so many in her short life but she couldn't imagine it was anything compared to what they were feeling now. What was she going to return to,_ if_ she returned at all?

She chastised herself for the mental pity party. She couldn't depend or expect the others to show up to save her. It was up to her to do it herself. With grim determination, she began to take stock and inventory of her location. It was too dark to see anything but obscure shapes and shadows since Klaus didn't see fit to provide her with a light.

Why he had caged her in, she had no idea. It wasn't like she was strong enough to escape him or his minion guards he probably had posted at the top of the stairs. She snaked her hand through the bars to feel around for the lock or locking mechanism. Finding the heavily weighted bolt, she shook it furiously to see if there was any give. And laughed to herself for thinking such an asinine thought….like it would be that easy…like Klaus would've used little plastic ties to confine her.

"It's useless, you know." Elena snapped her head up searching for the owner of the female voice in the darkness. "You won't get out until he wants you out."

Elena dew in a sharp breath as a horrible thought struck her…maybe the cage wasn't to keep her _in_ but to keep others _out_. She shivered involuntarily. "Who's there?" She called out as she squinted her eyes, trying to peer around the room. They came to rest on what looked like the outline of another cage, a figure with long hair huddled inside and Elena thought she saw what could only be described as empty carcasses of several dead rats around the cage. Her face twisted in disgust.

"I know it's gross." The voice said. "But a girl's got to eat sometime." It was then that Elena finally recognized it.

"Andie?"

"The one and only."

Elena thought she sounded bitter and who could blame her, really? "Are you okay? That was a stupid question." She mumbled mostly to herself but knew Andie could hear her. "I mean how do you feel?"

Andie let out a harsh laugh that made Elena flinch. "I've been better."

"I'm sorry Andie…sorry that you had to get caught up in all this. I know being a vampire isn't ideal but…"

"You think I'm upset because I'm a _vampire_?"

Elena was caught off guard by the question. "Aren't you?"

"Oh Elena, I never really appreciated how naïve you are. Eternal life? Forever in my twenties? Not ever having to compete with younger women clamoring for my job? It's every woman reporter's dream. I begged him to do it…to change me. But he refused. And do you know _why_?" Andie didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Because of you…because he may have been sleeping with _me_ but he is desperately in love with _you_."

"I don't…I don't understand." Elena shook her head. "I think you may be confused. You're not thinking straight. Klaus doesn't love me." The very idea made her sick, actually.

"_Klaus_…" She sounded disgusted and shook her head. "I never said anything about Klaus. I'm talking about Damon, you fool."

"You're wrong…" She shook her head. "He cares about me but he doesn't _love_ me." A part of Elena, like some distant part of a dream knew the truth of Andie's words but to have her, the woman he was sexing, come out and tell her so bluntly…it was too bizarre considering the circumstances.

"Then you must be blind. _Everything_ he does, he does for _you_...even fucking me. Not that I cared. He was good in bed, the things he could do with his tongue…" She licked her blood stained lips.

Elena blushed feeling distinctly uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation.

"He was as much my toy as I was his. But I digress. Then Klaus found me. He was even better than Damon in the sack…made all these promises to change me and all I had to do was _one little thing_." She ended on a sneer.

"Wait! You _purposely_ drove Jenna to Klaus. You _wanted_ him to take her? You weren't compelled?"

"I guess we were both fooled then, huh?"

Now that her eyes had adjusted to the light or more accurately, lack of it, Elena could see another cage against the far wall with a prone figure slumped on the floor. It hadn't moved, at least as far she could tell. It was only curiosity that caused her to speak to Andie again.

"Who is in the other cage?" Elena asked interrupted Andie's fanatical diatribe.

"Oh, her. Her name is Jules, I believe."

Jules, Elena thought…the werewolf. Klaus did have all of his ducks lined up in a row. Everything he needed was right here…wherever here was. She had maybe twelve hours. Twelve hours to come to peace with herself and her decisions…her choices. Would she have done anything differently? Could she have? These were her last thoughts before sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

Bonnie wanted to get closer, to make sure the light in the room wasn't playing tricks on her…making her see what she wanted to. But she was afraid to get too close to the grief stricken vampire. She wasn't the only one. Even his whole family gave him a wide berth, refusing to be closer than a few feet from him for fear of how he would react. However, if she were right, the mourning would end.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked her observing her strange expression.

"Bella has something in her hand." Bonnie murmured without thinking.

"What is it?" Stefan was already on his feet lurching towards Bella without considering the consequences.

"Stefan, _No_!" Alice yelled but it was already too late.

Edward was on his feet growling and snapping his teeth at Stefan; Bella still in his arms, no reason left in his eyes.

Emmett acted swiftly, grabbing Edward from behind to hold him back. He stiffened and attempted to break free, feral growls ripping from his throat.

"Easy, bro, easy." Emmett said in his ear, his grip tightening. He hated doing this…having to subdue his brother this way. It seemed there was barely anything left of the human side of Edward. When Bella died, she took it with her. "No one is trying to take her away from you. We just want to see what Bella has in her hand." He soothed hoping his words would have the desired effect.

A small spark of understanding lit Edward's manic expression. He stopped his attempts to break free and watched warily when Stefan approached again, more carefully this time and opened Bella's fist.

Catching the talisman before it fell to the floor, he held it up, dangling it between his fingers with awe in his expression. "Is this what I think it is?" Stefan was afraid to breathe...afraid to hope as he stared at the antique necklace. Was it possible the power in it still worked? He undid the clasp and placed it around Bella's limp neck, holding back a sob as he did so.

Damon stared at the object like it was his lifeline to sanity. _Please_, he thought. Please just let one thing in his Godforsaken life go right. "Well?" He asked Bonnie impatiently when he was finally able to form a sound.

"I can't say for certain but if she had this in her hand when Klaus...well when he..._you know_...she can come back."

"When will you know for sure?" Carlisle asked her, still looking at his son, who had not moved since the necklace was revealed.

Bonnie shook her head. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Ric, when I killed you...how long did it take for you to come back?" Damon asked sounding deceptively casual causing everyone's jaws to drop.

"Uh, not sure." Ric shrugged taken aback by the question. "A couple of hours maybe. I wasn't exactly watching the clock."

Damon nodded swallowing a deep gulp of scotch straight out of the bottle and wiping his mouth with the back of his shaking hand. "Then we wait."

* * *

Pressing a hand to the back of her stiff neck, Elena wondered how much time had passed since she had closed her eyes. She couldn't imagine it had been too long, taking into account the uncomfortable accommodations. Shifting in her seat, she stretched out her arms, trying to get some of the circulation back. Think, Elena. Did she want to stay here and wait on Klaus' timetable without even trying to escape? Did she even have a chance?

He wouldn't kill her…yet. Of that she was certain. He needed her still. But if she escaped, would he go after the ones she loved in order to bring her to heel. That was a definite probability. But there was strength in numbers and they had it. She didn't.

She tugged at her bra that was beginning to dig into her skin. Damn underwires…definitely not intended for long term wear and she was in this one for a long time. Wait! Elena Gilbert, you are a _genius_, she thought to herself doing an internal happy dance. Making as little noise as possible, she undid the clasp at the front of her bra and shimmied out of it, pulling the garment through her sleeve. Comfort and support were going to have to take a backseat to survival.

Ripping at the cloth with her teeth and using her fingernails to tear at the fabric, she was able to pull the metal wire from the bra, praying she could use it to pick the lock on the cage. Elena held up the curved wire and stared at it in consternation. How was she going to do this? She tried bending it with her hands but she didn't have the strength to move it more an a few centimeters.

Stepping on one end with her show, she pulled, trying to reshape it.

"God Damnit!" She yelled out when her fingers slipped, the metal slicing a long gash in her palm before dropping to the damp floor. Not a life threatening injury but it stung like a bitch and would probably need stiches. That was what she initially thought until she saw Andie's body jump at the bars in her own cage with such force it sent it careening closer to hers. The vampire shirked backwards after burning herself on the bars. The smell of vervain singed skin reached Elena's nose.

Andie must have smelled the blood…the blood that was currently seeping through her fingers and onto the ground. Elena used what was left of her bra to wrap it around her hand to staunch the flow of blood. Note to self, satiny bras are not very absorbent.

"Hungry?" She asked throwing a taunt at the vampire…because well, she was just in that kind of mood and the backstabbing bitch hadn't earned any brownie points with her latest confession. Wow, even her internal rants sounded like Damon now.

Andie's lips pulled back in a snarl over her teeth before she tried to lunge her face through the bars once again only to screech in pain as the vervain burned her cheeks.

No soup for you, Elena thought of the Seinfeld reference before shaking her head, picking up the metal wire and sticking it into the opening of the padlock, trying to jimmy it.

"You're wasting your time." A tired voice drifted over to her as she tried her makeshift lockpicker. Jules.

"At least I'm trying."

Elena stopped her ministrations when the basement door open, shedding a triangle of light down the stairs.

"Now you've done it." Andie sneered as heavy footsteps made their way ominously down the stairs.

Klaus stopped and stood at the outside of her holding cell, leering at her, one side of his mouth tilted upward in a condescending smile. Elena shrank back, hunching her shoulders, never more aware than now that she wasn't wearing a bra, feeling quite naked under his intense scrutiny.

His eyebrow quirked upwards when he saw her hand wrapped in her makeshift bandage. "I am amused by your ingenuity my dear," His glanced flickered to the wire stuck in the lock, "However I must admonish you. You've worked up my guards into a state of frenzy with the smell of your blood."

The way he sniffed the air, reminded Elena of a scene in "Silence of the Lambs." She swore to herself if he so much as made a mention to chianti and fava beans, she would scream the house down.

Before she realized what he was doing, Klaus snaked his hand through the bars, grabbing her wrist.

"A present...you really shouldn't have." He teased as he unwrapped the ivory satin now stained red with her blood and brought her hand to his nose to inhale deeply.

Elena turned her head into her shoulder, not wanting to look. She tried to tug her arm back but his grip was relentless. No, he would not see her fear, she decided. Turning to him, she looked him directly in the eyes, staring him down with as much courage as she could muster under the circumstances. He was just trying to scare her. He wouldn't touch her now. He needed her hale and whole for later.

Almost like he could read her mind, he chuckled. "Doppelganger blood is rumored to be very potent...an _aphrodisiac_ of sorts." He bent to lick the blood on her palm, taking great delight in seeing her shiver. "Mmmm, I daresay the rumors are true." He turned to Andie. "My dear, would you like a little taste...call it an appetizer before the main course?" With one arm he yanked Andie's cage closer to Elena's.

He didn't have to ask twice. Andie's canine's extended immediately, her tongue twirling out to lick her lips.

"No!" Elena shouted now pulling fervently on her arm. But it was too late. Andie's teeth already pierced through her hand.

* * *

His thought processes were finally starting to work again as reality began to come back bit by bit. Edward felt the damp cloth on his face, gently wiping it. He lifted his head to see the sad eyes of his mother as she tended to him

"We don't want her to see you like this." She explained as she removed the last vestiges of blood streaked stains from his cheeks.

He could only nod in understanding, his gaze returning to the beloved woman in his arms. Inside his head, he was making plans. Klaus was dead either way. He felt the rage tear through him and fought to keep it bottled until he could unleash it fully.

Taking the washcloth from Esme's hands, Edward began to reverently wipe Bella's face, taking away the stain of his tears from her face, robbing it of all color entirely.

She had to come back...she _had_ to. That was all there was to it.

Edward watched the activity around him, knew they were making plans of their own but he couldn't concentrate on anything past his own tumult of emotions. He didn't need to ask himself what he would do if she didn't come back as everyone was now hopeful that she would. He already knew what his course of action would be..._had known_ since he first realized he loved her.

So caught up in his own thoughts, he almost missed it.

_Thump, thump, silence._

Swiftly he brought his head up to see if the others had heard the faint sound as well. Maybe his grief was making him delusional.

The whole roomed seemed to have stilled. All conversation ceased, bodies stood frozen...shell shocked…waiting.

_Thump, thump, silence._

Damon flew into action, blurring over to where Bella lay in Edward's arms and pressing his ear to her chest.

"_Please, please._" he whispered closing his eyes, waiting for the precious sound again.

_Thump, thump, silence._

He brought his amazed gaze up to look at Stefan before turning his attention back to Bella. Cradling her face in his hands, he smoothed her hair back, willing her heart to beat again.

"It's too slow. _Why_ is it too slow?" Stefan asked, panic making his voice rise in octaves.

"The potion." Bonnie said, voicing the realization out loud. "It must still be in her system."

Carlisle moved quickly getting the adrenaline shot from his medical bag. After tapping the syringe twice, he squeezed the end until a little spurt of liquid came out of the needle and was about to insert it into Bella's arm when fingers grasped his wrists.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Damon stared directly into the butterscotch eyes of the shocked vampire father.

Carlisle pressed his lips together in anger before he spoke. "Son, I have been a doctor for nearly as long as you and you brother have existed with the years combined. If I _didn't_ think it was safe, I _wouldn't_ be doing it. _Especially_ with someone I consider a daughter. Now do you mind?"

Damon let go of Carlisle's arm with some hesitation and flinched when the needle descended into the fleshy part of Bella's arm.

Without any warning, Bella's body jerked. Edward, frantic, gripped her tighter as if by sheer strength alone he could anchor her to the earth. Drawing in a sharp breath, her eyes sprung open only to look around her in terror.


	60. Unbound

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews! You are all truly wonderful and although I lack the time to respond to them personally, they are all read and are all greatly appreciated. Keep 'em coming! On a side note, the spell I used in this chapter is an incredibly shortened version of the actual spell. It was just way too long and I didn't want to bore anyone. So onto the story!

* * *

"Bella?" Edward lifted his head from her shoulder to stare at her with unabashed joy, his trembling fingers skating over her face, her lips, her chest where her heart beat was strong, though beating at an accelerated pace. This was real, he had to remind himself lest he fall into the dark pit of despair again. She was alive. She had come back to them…_to him_.

"Give her some room." Carlisle said as he backed up motioning for the others to do the same. Mentally checking her over, he winced at the ring of bruises around her throat that hadn't had a chance to fully heal given the relatively short period of time that elapsed. She was still pale but color was slowly returning to her face.

It took a few moments for Bella to get acclimated to where she was compared to where she had been. Had her heart _always_ beat this loud and this fast? It felt like it was about to burst through her rib cage. This must have been what Dorothy felt when she woke up from her dream in the Land of Oz surrounded by all the dear faces from her dream state. The vivid memories assailed her again and everything came rushing back. Only this time there was no pain. Her eyes strayed to meet those of everyone in the room; all watching her with bated breath. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes.

"I remember." She rasped, her hand going immediately to her neck, awe mingling with confusion. "I remember _everything_." Why did her neck and throat hurt? Was it some kind of side effect to the spell?

Damon and Stefan delayed no more upon hearing her words. In quick strides, they were before her, looking at her expectantly. Stefan swallowed thickly, tears welled in his eyes spilling over down his cheeks. She remembered. A hole he didn't realize he had inside him began to repair itself. His sister…she was back completely and the knowledge nearly felled him.

"Isabella?" Damon asked eagerly, kneeling before her where she still struggled to sit up with Edward's help. He had no conscious notion of his actions…wasn't aware that he had pressed his hand to her cheek until she covered it with her own. "Is it really true?" He still couldn't manage to believe it…that something went right for once.

"Yes, Damon." She nodded looking down at him, a joyful sob escaping her mouth. "All of it. _I remember it all_."

He could form no words…none would suffice. Instead he stood and swept her up in his arms, embracing her in a fierce hug. When he put her down, Stefan was waiting for his turn to do the same. Laughing, he picked her up and swung her around until she was dizzy.

Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably and stood up. "Bella?" He asked cautiously, extending his hand out to her almost afraid to touch her. "Do you remember me?" He hated that his voice was filled with such uncertainty but there was no help for it...he _was_ uncertain. He didn't know what this spell could have wrought.

Bella turned to him once she was set on the floor again, the softest expression of adoration and love in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly and she reached out her hand, placing it on his chest where his heart would be. "Oh Edward, you are my _life_. How could I forget you?"

He closed his eyes in silent thanks, letting out of a breath of relief before he wrapped her in his arms, peppering her hair with kisses. "I thought I lost you." He whispered pressing his cheek to her head. "for good this time."

He could feel her shake her head against his chest. "Don't you know, Edward? I will _always_ find my way back to you._ Always_."

Too overcome with emotion, Edward tangled his fingers through her hair pressing her closer to him, reveling in her familiar scent, the warmth of her body…the body that had just laid stiff and cold in his arms only moments ago.

Edward's words hadn't started seeping in until now. Her response to him had been automatic. What did he mean he thought he lost her for good? He had been worried that she wouldn't remember him, that she knew but his reaction and the reactions of the others in the room bespoke of something else.

Bella stiffened, pulling away from Edward slightly, her face perplexed. "Edward? What exactly is going on?"

"Looks like you dodged a pretty impressive bullet, Miss Swan. " Elijah spoke choosing to break his watchful silence. "I congratulate you on your amazing tenacity for life. Let us hope that Miss Gilbert is as persevering as you obviously are."

She looked at Elijah in puzzlement. "Firstly, what are you doing here and secondly what the _hell_ are you talking about?" She gasped when she realized suddenly that Elena was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella, relax. It'll be fine." Alice walked over to her and clasped both her hands in her own, trying to calm Bella's agitated state. "Just take it easy right now."

"Doesn't she have a right to know?" Elijah asked growing quite bored with this resurrection reunion. With the witch without her powers, Bella was their _only_ hope in defeating Klaus. He hoped Elena had enough forethought to drink the elixir. He was almost of a mind to tell them he gave it to her but he refrained. Even if she _did_ drink it, there was no telling it would work. There would be no kindness in giving them a false sense of security when there were no guarantees.

"Know what?" Bella asked turning to face him. They were all trying to protect her from something again. It wasn't going to happen. Elijah seemed to be the only one inclined at this time to give her the truth.

Stefan sighed, exhaling a huge gust of breath. He didn't want her to hear the truth from Elijah. "Klaus came during the spell." He said.

"Damnit, _Stefan_!" Damon yelled wanting nothing more than to stick a muzzle over his brother. Did he always have to be so Goddamn forthcoming and honest?

"Klaus?" Bella felt a shiver of fear wind it's way down her spine. "He took Elena didn't he?"

"That's not _all_ he did." Damon fumed under his breath unable to keep the words from escaping his mouth. _Now_ who needed a muzzle?

Bella turned to him. Though he wouldn't meet her gaze, she knew there was a dark, brutal emotion in his eyes as his hands fisted tightly at his sides.

"He killed you Bella." Alice told her sadly.

Bella instinctively brought her hand to her neck and Alice nodded. No wonder at the looks on their faces when she awoke. It made all made sense now. At least that part anyway. "But how am I…?"

"The amulet." Bonnie told her knowing where the question was leading to. "The amulet brought you back."

Bella nodded taking a moment to digest this strange turn of events before meeting each of there stares with a look of resolve. "So what do we do now?"

* * *

"Now, now pet, we can't have you too taking much." Klaus said right before he plunged a syringe filled with vervain into her back. "After all there has to be _something_ left for me to drink."

Andie shrieked in pain, her teeth immediately retracting from Elena's skin. She slumped to the floor of her cage, convulsing before passing out. Quickly, Elena wrenched her arm back, clutching her injured hand to her chest. She really resented being treated like a human juice box and gave Klaus a murderous glare.

She scrambled backwards to put as much distance between them as she could.

"Why did you do that?" Elena asked, not that she cared about Andie at this point but he had to have some motive behind what he was doing. What could Andie do to him when she was in a cage?

Klaus didn't answer her right away. His attention was focused on two of his guards making their way down the stairs. Elena recognized them from earlier. They stopped in front of Jules' cage, poking a long stick with something attached at the end of it through the bars. The howl that came from Jules' mouth after that was piercing, making Elena flinch. Her breaths were becoming shallow with fear.

"We're moving." Klaus said answering her previous question.

"_Moving_?"

"Did I stutter?" He smirked. "Yes, moving as in leaving, going, vamoose, getting out of dodge and all the other clichéd terms you can think of."

"Why?" and where the hell were they going? This was not good.

"Because it won't be too long know before your posse of protection come barreling through the front door threatening my well laid plans. That would make me _very_ angry. " Klaus gave her a look that she could only describe as pure evil. "Do you know what that would mean, Ele-_na_?"

The way he said her name, with the emphasis on the last syllable made her skin crawl. Yes, she knew what he was saying. Everyone she was trying to protect would die.

"Now are you going to give me any trouble or shall I have to put you out too?"

Elena shook her head. "No. I'm good."

Klaus gave her an enigmatic smile. "Excellent."

He unlocked the cage and opened it, signaling her to exit. She did so cautiously. He grabbed her hand and placed on the crook of his arm and covered it with his own, giving her an amused look. "Just because this is ugly business does not mean gallantry should be over looked. Shall we, my dear?"

* * *

Damon didn't need to look further into the darkened basement to know the truth but he walked down the steps anyway with Jasper following quickly behind. It had been decided that he, Jasper, Emmett and Stefan check out the old farmhouse Jenna mentioned Andie was taking her to. It was a long shot at best but it was _a_ shot, regardless. They had been hoping Klaus would be too cocky, too assured of his victory to believe they would come after him. So armed with the weapons made with Bella's blood, they left. Entering the old residence was not a problem. No one owned it, so no invitation needed to be procured.

After inspecting the first floor and coming up with nothing but a slovenly mess, Stefan and Emmett went to the second story and Damon and Jasper took to the basement.

"They're not here!" Damon roared. "They're not _fucking_ here!" He kicked the rat corpses across the floor; their bodies already stiff in rigor mortis making a loud clunk as they hit the wall.

Jasper shouldered past him, walking further into the dank space, his footsteps crunching on the dirt floor. "No, but they _were_." He said quietly, standing by one single cage in the room. It was small; about 5 x 5 and maybe 5 feet tall.; not enough room for anyone of Elena's height to stand. The captive would have had to remain sitting; a subservient position to be sure. "There are more marks on the floor indicating this wasn't the only one." Why? Jasper thought to himself? Why leave this one behind and take the others?

He had his answer when he saw Damon's face vamp out. He moved swiftly out of the way as Damon stalked closer, picking up the cage and throwing it across the room.

The cage had Elena's scent all over it. Damon could still smell the remnants of her fear lingering, mixing with the musty scent in the air. He caged her like an animal. Distorted images of her trapped behind bars stabbed at him, burning into his retinas. He pressed his palms into his eyes trying to dispel the image.

Jasper stiffened and tensed when he caught wind of another scent in the air. His teeth bared as he let out a hiss, focusing on an object carelessly thrown and half buried in the dirt. Damon visually searched for what might have been the cause for the other vampire's reaction and stilled when he spotted it. He felt his gut churn sickly as he blurred towards the article, yanking it out of the dirt and nearly vomited.

It was Elena's bra, dirty, torn but the one thing that set fire to his insides was that it had blood all over it…_her_ blood by the smell of it.. Damon's hand shook as he examined it. It was not just an innocent smattering; something that could be blamed on a paper cut but saturated with red like some sick demonic tie die. It was still damp, he noticed a red-brown tint, the blood swirling into the pattern of his finger prints.

And the fact that it was her bra…_her fucking bra_…the satiny lacy confection that covered one of the most intimate parts of her…it made him insane. "Nothing upstairs." Stefan said coming down the stairs. "You find anything?"

Damon quickly shoved the offensive garment down the pocket of his black Armani jeans. Stefan did not need to see this, he thought. He would be the one to carry this particular burden of knowledge. He noticed Jasper look at him curiously but Damon gave a slight shake of his head in return; a silent signal to not say anything.

"No, nothing." Damon said answering Stefan trying to clear his throat of emotion. He couldn't even look his brother in the face.

"Shit!" Emmett said jumping over the banister onto the floor. "I wanted to kick some hybrid ass."

Stefan wasn't listening; his attention focused on the metal cage thrown haphazardly onto his side. He swallowed convulsively as he involuntarily inched towards it. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"We'll get her back, Stefan." Damon voiced, not daring to go near his brother for fear that he would smell Elena's blood. "I _promise_ you that."

Stefan turned to Damon, his expression tortured and nodded.

"It's almost daylight." Jasper observed. "Let's just go back to the house and make alternate plans." He was getting nervous too and not because of the impending daybreak. The scent of the blood and the fear combined with the feeling of rage and desolation were close to making him choke.

Stefan walked past Damon to climb the stairs when he suddenly stopped, his whole body taut and he began to sniff the air around him and blurred over to Damon, his green eyes fierce.

"_What_ are you hiding from me Damon?"

"Why would you think I am hiding anything?" Damon asked innocently. Shit, shit, shit…Damon thought hoping to avoid this.

"I smell blood…_Elena's_ blood. You know something I don't. What are you not telling me?"

Damon shrugged and opted for the deflect and distract method. "Maybe it's Isabella's blood you smell. We're all carrying it."

"I would know what my girlfriend's blood smells like, don't you think? I have tasted it after all."

Damon's jaw ticked at the intended jab. "Let's just get out of here, Stefan. You're getting delusional." He went to walk past his brother but Stefan's hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. "You better watch those hands brother. Isabella is not here to step in the middle this time." Both Damon's eyes and tone were cold.

Stefan let go with a distinct shove, the point hitting home. "Why do I smell her blood?"

Damon sighed. Stefan wasn't going to let this go. "Will you trust me when I tell you that you don't want to know?"

"I would never trust you."

That was it. Damon had enough. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bloodied bra, throwing in in his brother's face. "Here…you can _choke_ on it." He spat and stalked up the stairs leaving Stefan staring blindly at the piece of clothing, his mouth opening and closing in horror.

"Dude, that was harsh." Emmett said following him up the stairs. "You just going to leave him like that?"

"Not like I have to defend myself to you but yeah I am. I tried to keep it from him but _noooo_, he had to have his way…so he got it. _Done_." Damon walked through the entrance of the house and threw open the car door. "We'll wait for him in the car." He huffed as he sat in the driver's seat, his hands clenched around the steering wheel as his leg pumped up and down in agitation.

A few moments later Jasper came out looking defeated as he got in the car.

"How's he doing?" Damon asked trying to sound disinterested.

"Oh, fucking fantastic." Jasper said sarcastically. "Having a piece of your girlfriend's bloody clothing shoved in your face is _such_ a mood enhancement. I thought your intention was to keep it from him."

"I _tried_, damnit. You saw. He wouldn't let it go."

"Uh, guys, here he comes." Emmett interrupted.

Stefan walked slowly to the car. The only thought keeping him standing was the fact that he knew she was still alive. He had inspected the clothing thoroughly as painful as it may have been. There were no holes indicating she had been stabbed in it save for the place where the underwire was removed. And why was only her bra there and no other clothing? Because Klaus wants to torture you, that's why, Stefan thought answering his own question.

Getting into the backseat of the car, he realized he owed Damon an apology as well. His older brother really was only trying to protect him.

"Damon, I…" Stefan started.

"Forget it." Damon grumbled angrily as he started the car and pressed his foot hard on the gas.

* * *

Sitting on the outdoor front steps with her knees hugged to her chest, Bella stared off into the night, watching the light breeze weave it's way through the trees. She could feel Edward's eyes on her back, watching her from the front window inside the house. He was close enough to be comforting but far enough away not to be suffocating. She knew he could and _would_ stand there for hours should she decide to linger out here that long. She wouldn't. However, she did need this time alone in silent contemplation.

They were out there, somewhere, risking their lives..._again_. She had begged to go with them and was met with fierce disapproval from everybody. Even Elijah, who was not really part of their group but insinuated himself within them nonetheless, was of a mind that she was nuts for making the suggestion. He had a greater purpose in mind. He was looking at the big picture. Bella was only concerned with her brothers and that included, not only Stefan and Damon but Emmett and Jasper as well.

Her brothers. Growing up an only child, it was still a hard concept to grasp. But the old memories were there...maybe more like older photographs faded with age but they were still there.

Where _were_ they? It had been too long since they left. Had they gotten Elena? Was she _okay_?

"How long has she been out there?" Esme approached Edward who stared unblinkingly out the window. Now more than ever was he unwilling...unable to have Bella removed from his sight. The wound of her death, still fresh. It always would be.

"Too long." His gaze never wavered.

"I'll go and get her." Alice offered with enthusiasm.

Esme turned to her daughter and shook her head. "I'll go. I'll bring her some of the tea that Bonnie made."

Esme silently stepped out onto the porch and gently draped an afghan blanket over Bella's shoulders. Sitting next to her, she handed her a cup of tea. Bella took it gratefully and absently brought it to her lips to take a sip.

"I thought you might be getting cold." Esme said softly.

"I was. Thanks."

"You know Alice originally wanted to come out here but I convinced her to let me do it instead. She can be a little..."

"Perky?" Bella supplied saving Esme from finishing the statement.

Esme chuckled. "Perky. I like that." She turned to her future daughter-in-law feeling so sorrowful for her. She had been through so much and it wasn't over. "It's a bit overwhelming for you isn't it?"

A sarcastic remark was on the tip of her tongue but Esme was so sincere in her concern, she couldn't do it. She replied honestly instead. "Yeah, it is." Her mind kept circling around the right words to say…the ones that would best describe everything but there were none…or there were too many.

Esme seemed to sense her struggle and wrapped her arm around her. Suddenly very weary, Bella rest her head against Esme's shoulder. "Shh, dear. You don't have to say another word. Not if you don't want to."

Feeling comforted in Esme's presence, Bella felt herself relax slightly. "It's funny how two years ago my biggest worries were passing an exam…usually a math one and making sure the bills were paid and dinner was on the table…well before Phil entered the picture anyway and _now_…"

"_Now_ you're called on the save the world from an evil were-vamp and no one wants to let you do it." Esme finished for her with a knowing smile.

"_Exactly!_" Bella sat up straighter. "Everyone is so willing to sacrifice themselves for my responsibility. No one would even be involved with this if it weren't for me."

Esme sighed. "Bella, can't you see it from our side…just a little bit. You're…"

"I know..._I know_." Bella said dejectedly. "_human_…the weak link."

Bella felt Esme grasp her hands. "No Bella," she shook her head emphatically, "Not the weak link. You're the _glue_."

The squealing of tires down the long dirt drive interrupted the moment. The car stopped short sending it into a small fishtail creating a cloud of dust. Four heads emerged, doors slammed and footsteps crunched briskly into the fast arriving dawn.

Bella extricated herself from Esme and ran towards them. Her joy for their return was quickly dowsed when she realized that Elena wasn't with them.

"What happened? Where's Elena?" She asked the question that everyone who had gathered behind her wanted to know.

"They were all gone before we got there." Stefan said sorrowfully. "He must have realized we would come after him."

Damon scowled. "And all we got was a lousy souvenir."

* * *

Things didn't look any brighter by the light of the day than they had in the wee hours before the break of dawn. Bonnie found herself trudging through the woods with a grumbling Jeremy behind her.

"_Ow_, watch it with the branches." He complained as a branch she pushed aside smacked him back in the face on the rebound.

"Sorry…sorry." She apologized without missing a step. "I just want to get this over with."

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked, stopping her mad dash so he could take her hand in his.

"I'm not sure _anything_ will work but I have to try."

She was on her way to the old witch haunting grounds prepared to beg for her powers back if need be. Jeremy had insisted on accompanying her since the vampires couldn't get near the house. The dead witches wouldn't let them and as much as she hated to admit it, Bonnie didn't want to traipse through the woods alone.

Strangely enough it had been by the suggestion of Elijah that she try this when it was apparent the other witch's spell didn't seem to be wearing off. So here she was taking a well hidden, over grown path, getting her limbs scratched by twigs and probably bitten by bugs to throw herself on the mercy of her ancestors.

It _had_ to work. Not knowing where Klaus had hidden Elena meant they had no choice but to wait for the sacrifice ritual to convene and there were too many things that could invariably go wrong. Bonnie was not going to play with the life of her best friend.

Cobwebs, creaky, broken floorboards and a musty scent greeted them when they entered the dilapidated two story house. Floating dust motes danced in the streams of sunlight that filtered through the dirty, cracked windows.

"Is this building structurally sound?" Jeremy asked as he dodged around a rotted piece of floor.

"I doubt it." Bonnie replied as she placed her backpack on the floor and began removing candles.

"You're going to light those in here? This place is a fire trap."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to stay but the candles are essential for meditation."

"Uh uh, you're not getting rid of me _that_ easily. I'll stay." He looked around him for any signs that the house would protest his presence but all was quiet for now.

When the last candle was lit, Bonnie sat back, cross-legged with her palms laying upwards on her knees and closed her eyes. Jeremy watched her in fascination. He had always been intrigued by her but when she was like focused like this, her face looking so serene he felt his heart skip a beat.

A gust of wind flowed through the house suddenly, extinguishing all the candles save for one black candle. It flickered wildly sending a pointed flame skyward. Bonnie's eyes snapped open.

"They are here." She whispered.

Jeremy looked around expected to see dozens of ghostly translucent images surrounding them and was both disappointed and relieved that nothing was there.

There were whispers all around her but Bonnie could sense that Jeremy heard none of it. One voice rose above all the others. It was as demanding as it was comforting; Emily.

_Iarraim ar an gods agus goddesses de na laethanta d'aois_ (I call on the gods and goddesses of the old days)

_chomh maith leis sin an nua._ (as well of those of the new.)

_Bris an litrithe go glaoch siad ceangailteach le do chumhacht_ (Break this spell that they call a binding with your power.)

_Déithe an bogadh solais mar gheall ar an bhean chorp._ (Gods of light move about this woman's body.)

_Ceadaigh do chumhacht a bhriseadh an seilbh uirthi._ (Allow your power to break the holds on her.)

_Goddesses teacht síos agus a corp múscail._ (Goddesses come down and wake her body.)

_Ceadaigh an chumhacht go bhfuil tú a tugadh an duine seo le bheith woken. (_Allow the power that you have given this person to be woken.)

_Gods O mór agus goddesses,_ (O great gods and goddesses,)

_ná lig an ceangailteach a bheith ag obair ar an duine seo ar bith níos faide._ (do not allow the binding to work on this person any longer.)

_An chumhacht an dá thaobh, an, Solas agus dorcha_ (The power of both sides, of the Light and Dark,)

_Tá do dhualgas briste agus go bhfuil tú saor in aisce aon uair amháin níos mó._ (Your onus is broken and you are free once more.)

_Mar an lá agus oíche,_ (As the day and night,)

_Déanfar amhlaidh duit a bheith ar an dá lá seo, agus ní hamháin amháin._ (so shall you be of both this day, and not just one.)

Bonnie could actually feel and see a silver strand of cabled rope begin to unravel from around her. It started at her feet slowly loosening from her ankles and upward. It moved of it's own accord until it unwrapped from around her head vanishing into thin air with a spark. Energy tingled through her. It felt like the pins and needles until it was a steady drumming of flow.

She exhaled in relief, bowing over her legs. Tears leaked from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"_Thank you_, Emily. _Thank you_." Bonnie said looking up, then over to Jeremy who was smiling broadly at her. "It _worked_, Jeremy." She took great, deep gulping breaths. All hope was not lost.

_"A word of warning, child."_ Emily's voice was for Bonnie's ears alone. "_The remedy you seek to end Klaus is flawed."_

Had Emily been watching over them? Why has she waited until now to speak? The chastising words were not spoken, however. She didn't want to anger the powerful witches' spirits "What does that mean?" She inquired instead.

_"In order to defeat the devil's demon, the blood of the swan must be meted by the source._

Bonnie wracked her brain, repeating the phrase over and over again in her head…the blood…the source. When it finally clicked, her mouth slackened in horror. "Oh my…the blood…the source…the source was Bella herself"


	61. A Change in Plans

A/N- Okay, a short chapter, I know but you'll see why I didn't want to put everything in one chapter (I hope). Here is another M rated chapter...at least in the beginning. As always, please read and review of so inclined.

Have I mentioned you guys are awesome?

* * *

With head bowed against the shower tiles, letting the hot water cascade over her tense limbs, she felt a shiver of anticipation when she sensed his presence behind her, his shadow looming dark against the ivory shower curtain. His hand parted the thin barrier between them. Wordlessly, he stepped in behind her, his eyes dark with unabashed need. He asked no permission. He needed none.

Sweeping aside her wet hair from the back of her neck, he fastened his mouth there instead, tonguing and gently sucking the wet skin at her nape. Bella moaned, her face pressing further against the cold tile, her fingers clutching at it seeking anchor. Taking the loofah sponge from her hand, he smoothed it down her arm and over her back, his lips following after in a trail open mouthed kisses. She shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

With his cold body pressed flush against hers, the sensations of the hot rivulets of water drenching her mixed with the contradictory icy touch of Edward's tongue down her skin caused a delicious wet heat to form in between the juncture of her thighs. She felt him smile against her shoulder as his hands spanned her waist slowly traveling upward until he cupped her breasts, teasing the hardened buds of her nipples with his fingers.

Unconsciously, she pushed back against him and felt the hard rigid length of him at her back where her spine met the softer orbs of her buttocks. One of his hands left her breast gliding downward until it reached the apex of her thighs. With his palm pressed against her pubic mound, he inserted one finger into her lush wet folds, slowly caressing as his turgid member slipped in from behind stroking against her clitoris.

Bella felt the pressure of release mounting. Her legs spread to give him better access as she writhed seductively against him. She was panting when he suddenly whirled her around to face him. His lips fastened against hers as he hitched her leg over his hip and ground against her, the tip of him hovering over her swollen, lush entry. He moved only the barest tip of him in and out in a teasing manner.

Bella thought she was going to expire from the pleasure of it. "_Please_." She pleaded against his mouth, her voice barely above a whisper, wanting as much of him in her as he would give.

So consumed with his lust and need for this physical intimacy, Edward lifted her up against him. Her legs instinctively wrapping around him as he invaded her in one single plunge. He sighed when he felt her walls tighten against him, cradling him. He pressed her against the tiled wall, supporting her weight with his hands on the globes of her ass, gently squeezing.

He moved within her slowly, ever conscious of her safety. Her hands cupped the back of his neck as her lowered his head to hers, kissing and licking every piece of flesh he could access.

It was easier this time now that he knew what to expect. He could control the baser more primitive side of his nature in favor of her pleasure. Her pleasure was paramount...necessary for his own.

With one final hard thrust, they came together in a flurry of kaleidoscopic sensations. Bella collapsed against him utterly spent, her body still trembling from the force of her climax, the hot water still pouring over them.

Edward was of a same mind. Still positioned inside her, he couldn't move. He didn't want to. He wanted to stay with her tight, sultry, heat wrapped around him forever.

"That was amazing." She spoke breathlessly when she could finally form a coherent sentence.

He grinned against her shoulder. "I thoroughly concur." He gave her a final squeeze before reluctantly loosening his hold on her. Her limbs slowly slid down his body until her feet reached the floor of the tub.

Her legs felt rubbery and she tightened her hold around Edward's waist to steady her. Quickly he had her out of the tub, standing on the rug, with a large fluffy towel wrapped around her.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he sighed in longing. "I don't want to leave you." He whispered, the deep resonance of his voice vibrating within her.

"I know. But you have to hunt. It's important."

He nodded against her. He knew that…knew he had to prepare. He, Jasper and Alice would go as soon as the others came back. They were feeding in shifts again; a necessary evil. It was just hard for him to place trust in anyone but himself to keep Bella safe. It was a control issue and as much as he had overcome in dealing with it, the recent events caused a major setback.

XXXXX

Bonnie didn't even think. She just ran, nearly stumbling and tripping off the rotted wooden steps in the house. She barely registered that she had left Jeremy behind staring at her quizzically.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy called after her as she raced through the woods. "Bonnie, hey!" He caught her hand and pulled her back towards him into his embrace, searching her worried eyes with his concerned ones. "What the hell was that all about? Huh? What has you so scared?"

"We've been planning this all wrong!" She cried out in frustration, yanking herself out of Jeremy's hold, her hair whipping around her face with a sudden gust of wind.

"Tell me." He said unflinchingly.

She shook her head. "No time. I have to warn the others. Things are going to get a lot more crazy from here on out. Maybe you should just barricade yourself home with Jenna for the night."

"No way, Bonnie." He shook his head giving her an imploring look with those puppy dog brown eyes of his.. "My sister has been kidnapped…taken hostage for some vampire sacrifice, my girlfriend is having one-sided conversations with her dead witch relatives…I think I can handle this…whatever it is."

She nodded, reassured at the conviction in his tone. "Alright, let's go then."

Most of Bonnie's steely determination fizzled by the time they reached the looming structure of the boarding house at the thought of telling a room full of vampires what she had found out. Did she go for the subtle drawn out approach or did she tell it straight like ripping a wax strip from a bikini line?

* * *

Bonnie cowered as a porcelain figurine flew by her head and hit the wall with a resounding crash. She went for the direct approach and it obviously hadn't worked out too well. She was just glad it was the ugly little statue that became collateral damage and not her.

She braved a look at the sullen, angry vampire that had thrown the object. His face was stretched taut, jaws clenched and his eyes were nearly black in their anger. What scared her the most was he had never said a word. Maybe that was why his jaw was locked so tight…she was sure if he had spoken it would resemble more of a roar than actual words.

"Edward, stop." Bella pleaded with him, resting her hand on his arm. "Let her explain." When he showed no signs that he heard her, Bella looked to Jasper for some help.

But Jasper was lost in his own mind, furiously thinking of battle plans and subsequently scrapping them. Only he noticed Edward's minute flinching each time he thought of a scenario that would put Bella in the fray of things.

It was on the tip of Edward's tongue to tell Jasper to stop but he was terrified to open his mouth for fear of what would be unleashed. The witch had to be wrong. She just _had_ to be. He was hyper aware that Bella was looking up at him worriedly and he couldn't even offer even the smallest of reassuring smiles. Knowing her as he did, she would have no problem with this new development and was probably secretly happy that her physical involvement was necessary.

It was a good thing the others hadn't come back yet, Bonnie thought to herself. She felt too crowded in already with Edward, Jasper and Alice watching her with those disturbing eyes of theirs. Only Bella looked hopeful, if still wary of Edward's reaction.

"Maybe you should explain _exactly_ what was said." Jeremy suggested hoping to diffuse the situation.

Like that would change anything.

"Okay kids, second shift." Damon announced walking through the door. "The bunny buffet is open." Of course, he hadn't partaken in any, gulping down blood bags as he watched them chase down the various woodland creatures. He had to admit, he was pretty fond of Emmett's style when he bagged three black bears. Now here was a guy that liked to play with his food.

"Yeah, Eddie. There are some nice bobcats out there for you." Emmett joked until he saw his brother's stiff demeanor, Alice's narrowed eyes, Jasper's thoughtful expression and Bella's stubborn stance. "What's happened now?" He asked with a sigh as he plopped down on the sofa.

When no one said anything, Damon intervened. "Don't all speak up at once."

"We have a bit of a situation." Jeremy responded after clearing his throat.

Damon walked purposefully over to the young teenager, causing him to shrink back a little at the dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Okay Jersey Shore, are you going to elaborate or is this going to turn into twenty questions?"

"Leave him alone." Bonnie glared at Damon fully prepared to unleash on him.

Damon's eyes lit with understanding. "Oh ho…Judgy's got her mojo back I see. Brava!" He clapped his hands twice and stopped when her saw her tight lipped smile and Bella worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"You mentioned a situation?" Stefan put himself between his brother and the witch hoping to diffuse an argument before it started.

Bonnie turned away from his concerned emerald gaze to focus on what she was going to say.

"Emily spoke to me again." She said and began to twine her fingers in her curly hair in a nervous gesture.

"And?" Stefan prompted when it looked like she wasn't going to say anything else.

"And as it turns out, our plan won't work…not without Bella."

Stefan shook his head silently in obvious denial. "Find another way, Bonnie."

"There is _no_ other way."

"_Sonofabitch!_" Damon shouted punching the wall, leaving a fist sized hole in the old plaster. No way was he going to let Klaus' stinky paws near her again.

"Wait." Jasper held his hand up causing all attention to be focused on him. "Think carefully, Bonnie. What exactly did Emily Bennett say?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I know what you're trying to do but I don't think there is a loophole around this."

"Humor me." Jasper said simply.

"Fine." She harrumphed. "She said 'In order to defeat the devil's demon, the blood of the swan must be meted by the source."

Bella ran the phrase over and over in her head. She was the source, that much was obvious. However, there was no mention that he had to actually drink her blood. "I got it!" Bella exclaimed excitedly. "Mete means to give out punishment. I only have to kill him with one of the weapons we have with my blood. He doesn't _actually_ have to drink from me."

"It still doesn't change the fact that you have to be there, regardless and not only be there but be within close enough proximity to administer a weapon. He would kill you before you got the chance." Stefan said defeated.

"_Again_." Damon added with a hint of ferocity to his voice. "He would kill her _again_."

"Let's think about this for a second." Jasper said as he paced the length of the room in thought, his finger tapping at his chin.

"No." Edward said simply hearing his brother's thoughts. "I won't risk it…I won't risk _her_." He couldn't live through it, not again.

"Why don't you ask _'her'_ what she's willing to risk?" Bella scowled at Edward before turning to Jasper. "Now what did you have in mind?"

Edward fought the urge to walk away in frustration or at the very least break something…_again_. He barely could listen to these plans that put Bella in even more danger. And to have Bella so readily agree to throwing herself in the middle of danger...it twisted his insides until it was painful to breathe.

Jasper looked relieved at Bella's willingness to hear his plan as much as he knew it would send his brother into histrionics. "I find the best plans are the simplest. We do what we originally planned; Bonnie can weaken Klaus with her magic so we can get to him with the blood filled syringes. They might not kill him but it will certainly incapacitate him enough, I'm sure, where you are able to get close enough to inject him yourself."

"That…that could actually work." Bonnie nodded feeling more optimistic than she had when she walked into the house. "He thinks my powers are still bound."

"And what if it _doesn't_ work?" Stefan asked. "What if he _can't_ be incapacitated? What then? Are _any_ of us willing to take that chance?"

"We don't have a choice. He has Elena." Bella reminded him. "Besides, I have the amulet. I'll be fine."

"No. You'll be dead." Damon remarked coldly, wincing as he said the words. But he was angry…angry that there didn't seem to be any alternative.

"And then I'll come back."

Why did she have to sound so sure of herself? Magic didn't come with a warrantee, especially after all these years. "That's not a risk I'm willing to take."

Bella approached him, resting her hand on his cheek, her eyes desperate for his understanding. "But _I_ am. It's _my_ life, Damon. _My_ choice."

He shook his head slowly. "I can't lose you…not again."

"You won't"

Rosalie uncrossed her legs and leaned forward with a sudden gleam in her eye. Edward turned to her in confusion. "What spell?" He asked before Rose could say anything.

"Bonnie, that spell you did to cover the pentacle…"

"The cloaking spell?"

"That's the one." She nodded. "Can it be used on humans?"

* * *

Klaus disentangled himself from the black satin sheets sparing only the briefest of glances at his bed partner; her chocolate curls spread out over the pillow reminding him of a satiated cat after eating the cream. As he stretched naked, he could feel her penetrating brown eyed stare at his back. Walking towards the curtain that covered the double sized windows, he wrenched it open with a swoosh. Placing his hands on hips, he stared at the early evening sky with satisfaction.

"So many years…so many lifetimes…I have waited for this." He sounded nostalgic even to his own ears. It was the only thing he felt any emotion for anymore. His only weakness lie in his desire for power at any cost. He had it within his reach once before and made a costly mistake. Planning everything to the minutest of details, he allowed for no errors anymore. He had what he needed, the human girl was dead and their witch was powerless. He had no worries about the cold ones or the Salvatores. Indeed he would relish having their appearance at the sacrifice...to look into their defeated faces with the ultimate satisfaction when they realized they had failed.

"It's over now. You will wait no more." Greta said.

"No, that's where you're wrong." He turned to face Greta with a smile that could be compared to that of a cheshire cat. "It's not over. It's just the beginning."

"I can't wait." She purred with a seductive smile and a come hither look to her eyes.

He looked out the window again, watching the bright orange sun as it slowly dipped into the horizon. "It's time." Klaus said not bothering to tell her that she would not survive the night either. He had no use for her after the sacrifice. "Prepare the prisoners and have the boys bring them to the front."


	62. A Good A Place As Any To Die

A/N - Some of what you have all been waiting for starts here. A little disclaimer, there are a lot of scene changes and much of what happens occurs somewhat simultaneously...hence the scene changes. I hope it doesn't get too confusing as I find writing action sequences challenging. Please enjoy and I look forward to hearing what you think.

* * *

It was as good a place as any to die, she supposed, out here amongst the rocks and grass in the forest clearing under the iridescent yellow glow of the full moon and surrounding stars. Elena had been resigned to her fate ever since she realized that running would only serve to put her friends and family in jeopardy. She tried not to rely too much on the elixir working. It was better not to have false hope.

As Klaus pushed her along, her eyes scanned around her looking for any sign that they were around. Even if they were, it was unlikely she would be able to detect them. She really hoped they weren't. For all intents and purposes it was over. Bella was dead and Bonnie rendered powerless according to the witch. Klaus had his vamp goon protection squad surrounding them probably given orders to feast on sight. It would be a total massacre if Stefan, Damon and the others tried and sadly she knew that they would.

An almost inhuman agonized wail pierced the air behind her followed by a thud. Ignoring Klaus' tight hold on her arm, she whirled around to see Jules writhing and twisting on the ground in obvious pain, a sheen of sweat layered over her exposed skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Elena asked never taking her gaze off Jules as she fought for a fetal position.

"Just a spell to delay her change." Greta answered as she grabbed Jules yanking her to her feet. "Her organs are twisting slowly, turning themselves inside out."

Elena gave the witch a horrified stare. "What is wrong with _you_? What happened to witches keeping the balance of nature?" Her eminent death made her brave.

Greta shrugged noncommittally. "Power is worth more than balance."

"That's my little mercenary." Klaus said approvingly. Elena thought she was going to be physically sick at the display. It almost looked like he was going to pat the woman on the head and give her a treat. "Now let's get on with it." Klaus stalked ahead with more purpose, his feet propelling them to a level stretch of land marked by a large boulder. He let her go with a shove that sent her landing to her knees.

* * *

Bella had become so used to the large amount of people that had frequented the boarding house over the past week that she felt the absence of half of them so keenly. Caroline went off with Tyler earlier to help secure him before he shifted forms and became a werewolf.

"No goodbyes." Caroline had said after pulling her and Bonnie into a swift hug. "Just good luck." And with one last wave she was gone.

Jeremy, as much as he wanted to be in the middle of the action, received adamant denials from Jenna, Ric, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie. Bella could understand the younger boy's anger and would probably feel the same should she in the same position but she silently agreed with the others. He, Alaric and Jenna would be safe enough at his house with Carlisle and Esme there as added protection should any be needed.

"Remember what I showed you." Ric told her before he left.

He and Jasper had spent a better part of the afternoon teaching her different techniques on how to evade a vampire attack but Ric was elemental in showing her the way to use his homemade vampire weapons. She still felt like she was in no way prepared but it had made all of them, especially Edward happier to think she somewhat knew what she was doing. She didn't have the heart to correct them. With her luck, she would trip and fall and stab herself. Bleeding was not a good thing to do around so many vampires…all save one.

Stefan came over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ready?"

Bella knew he wasn't only asking if she was ready to leave. Her lips tilted upwards slightly as she absently played with the chain on her neck. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't ready, not in the slightest. "Yeah." She nodded and didn't even feel bad about the lie. "We're going to be okay. We're going to win." She added compounding the lie even further, trying not to think about the potential cost of victory.

* * *

With a few indecipherable words from the witch, three separate rings of fire born from the earth reached up to kiss the night sky. Despite the heat that surrounded her, Elena felt chilled from the inside out. It had started.

Through the flickering flames she could see little of what was going on around her but no matter how long she lived she would never forget the sounds of the chanting. She could feel her fear, the pulses of her numbered heartbeats running through her veins. Fighting for calm, she slowly got to her feet refusing to appear subservient to the powerful vampire.

He watched her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow; part of him admiring her defiance before raising his head up towards the sky and holding his arms out as if embracing the night. Drunk on his own power, his grin was salacious and menacing.

The wind swirled around them; a living breathing thing as Greta's chanting grew louder and more intense. Her tone dark, her voice had an otherworldly quality reminiscent of dark hooded rituals of ancient times. With her hair whipping around her face, she raised her hands in the air calling the darkest elements to do her bidding.

The circle of flames around Jules ceased. Even in the immense pain she was in, she clawed at the ground in her intent to escape and cried out when Klaus pressed his foot to her lower spine.

"Going somewhere?" He bent down and whispered venomously in her ear. Grabbing her arm he flipped her over easily.

Through the flames, Elena couldn't help but watch in horror as Klaus raised his hand high before plunging in downward into the chest cavity of the she-wolf. She heard the cracking of breaking bone and a wet sucking sound right before he pulled the dripping, pulsating red orb from Jules' body.

Klaus squeezed the heart over an ancient bejeweled chalice as Greta waved her hands over it whispering ancient words. He drank from the cup, rivulets of blood dripping down his chin into the crevice of his neck and let out a powerful roar.

To Elena, his eyes seemed to glow an amber light and she was sure it had nothing to do with the licking flames around her. She felt sick to her stomach; the bile rising to her throat threatening to spill. Clutching at her abdomen she turned away from the scene fighting the tears back. She never liked Jules but to watch her die like _this_?

The second circle of fire diminished, leaving only smoldering clouds of smoke in it's wake. Andie shrieked in fear as she watched Klaus approach her slowly. Reaching out he grabbed her chin forcing her eyes to meet his as his other arm raised high above them grasping a wooden stake.

"Now my dear, don't fret to much. After all you get to die for a good cause." He hissed malevolently and smiled. "_Mine_."

He brought down the stake and in one single thrust, pierced straight through her heart and into the earth beneath her. Her body immediately turned a sickening gray, her skin shriveling over her already decaying bones. Dried out veins webbed out in bold relief over he face and into the sunken orbs of her eye sockets. Her expression frozen in a permanent scream that had never had the chance to be unleashed.

* * *

They wove through the moonlit illuminated terrain careful not to tread to close to each other. It was Jasper's recommendation that they spread out to decrease the chances of them all being caught together if that should occur. They would attack in waves, using the distraction so Bella could get close enough to Klaus.

"I smell smoke." Bella observed from her position on top of Edward's shoulders.

Bonnie looked up towards the disembodied voice. She had already cloaked Bella from view and she was still getting used to hearing her voice without the body to go with it. "Yes, it's an essential tool used is spells as powerful as the one this witch is using."

"It is also a big problem for us." Edward remarked drily. "We can't move through flame. It will kill us. It's one of the few things that can."

Bella stiffened in fear. Not for herself but for her family. She resolved to do everything she could to prevent them from coming to any harm.

"Bella, it's okay." Jasper told her feeling her panic. ""We'll be fine. Now let's separate and circle around so we can come at them from all sides. Edward, when we get close enough, put Bella down so she can make her approach while I fire the first dart."

Edward nodded but his hands tightened on Bella, whose invisible legs were strapped around him. He didn't want to let her go, especially when he couldn't see her. How could he make sure she was safe if she was invisible to him? He didn't know if he could do it.

"Notice how the voice of doom and gloom is missing?" Damon said to Stefan searching around him as they walked. "I don't like it."

"You think he'll betray us because they're brothers." Stefan hated to admit it but he was worried about that as well. The original knew some of their plans and could easily thwart them.

"I think he may not have a choice. After all we've been trying unsuccessfully to kill each other for years."

* * *

Elena stared at Klaus in defiance as the fire around her disappeared. He had a gleam of satisfaction and victory in his eyes that she wanted to slap away. He held out his had to her.

"It's time my dear doppleganger."

She walked around him, snubbing his gesture, towards the makeshift altar of stone. She tried unsuccessfully to block out the witch's chanting as it stormed through her ears; each foreign word a reminder of deadly things to come. She was resolved to show no fear, not even a quivering of muscle as she felt his dark menacing presence behind her.

"Thank you, Elena." He whispered seductively as his fangs distended.

"Fuck you." She responded back in tone that spewed venom.

Klaus smiled in amusement as he lifted her silky brown hair away from her neck. As far as he was concerned he had already won. He deeply inhaled the bouquet of her blood right before he sunk his fangs deep into her carotid artery, feeling the rush of the fresh, warm blood slide down his throat.

Greta never wavered in her spell but she felt the presence of other forces nearby getting closer. She needed to do what she could to protect the spell.

"Ignis!" She demanded. With a wave of her arm a wall of white fire surrounded them with the exception of Klaus' guards. It wouldn't be long now before it was done.

Damon saw Klaus at Elena's neck seconds before the fire erupted obscuring his view.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot the damn thing." He screamed at Jasper in full blown panic before he ran forward in an attempt to breech the flames to get to Klaus himself.

Emmett grappled him and threw him to the ground. "Wait." He hissed in Damon's ear. "You can't go in there now, it's suicide."

Bella slid down Edward's back until her feet securely hit the ground. Beads of sweat formed on her face as she watched Jasper take careful aim and shoot.

"I love you." She whispered to Edward and ran forward. She never saw him reach out trying to grab her.

* * *

Klaus felt the sharp sting at his back followed by almost unbearable pain. Taking his mouth off Elena's neck he howled collapsing to his knees, never noticing Elena slumping over next to him, grabbing at her exposed neck, barely clinging to life.

Bella pulled her hoodie over her head as she approached the fire. Clenching and unclenching her fists, she stared at it watching the deadly dance of the licking flames. They looked like they wanted to reach out and pull her in.

Barely noticing the chaos of the fight behind her, she bounced on her heels and with a look of grim determination, she closed her eyes and somersaulted through the flames praying she wouldn't be scorched to death before her job was done.

* * *

Edward was terrified. Now he not only couldn't see Bella, he couldn't smell her either. He felt desperate to call out her name but didn't want to alert the enemies to her presence. Hearing the intent of the vampire behind him, Edward whirled on him with a snarl before he could make his move.

With one deft strike, he thrust the stake straight through the vampire's heart so deep his own hand was embedded in the graying body. It was so quick there was no satisfaction in it, no spark of triumph. He felt nothing as he pulled his fist out still holding onto the dripping piece of wood. Thankfully the thick blood seeping onto his hand held about as much appeal as motor oil.

* * *

Stefan was taking a beating, literally. Because he was worrying about Elena…about what he saw was happening…what _could_ be happening even now, two vampires managed to tag team him. Grabbed from behind, he was swung violently around and right into the path of another one of Klaus' cronies, taking a wooden stab to his right chest. It wasn't his heart but it still hurt like a bitch.

He was on the far side of the circle away from the others but he might as well have been on the other side of the globe. He could see nothing past the smoke that was beginning to blanket the area. The blood was pouring out of him like a sieve and he really thought it was over when the vampire pulled the stake out and raised it directly over his heart ready to plunge it.

A loud roar hit his ears just before Damon came flying at them, his face a mask of rage. Emmett followed behind him and they quickly took care of the duo, giving each other a high five afterwards.

"Thanks Damon." Stefan said to weak to move.

"Like I am going to allow anyone but me kill you." Damon scoffed. "But seriously, will you be okay?"

He nodded. "Find Elena and Bella." He coughed into the ground. He needed to recoup if only for a little bit. Going back into the fray would be a death sentence now. He didn't even think he could stand on his own two feet if he tried.

* * *

Rosalie and Alice stood guard by Bonnie who was trying with not much luck to break through the wall of flame. Her palms were raised up towards the sky as she intoned loudly in Celtic trying to draw down the powers of the gods and goddesses. She felt the resistance of the other witch. By God, she was strong! It was taking everything she had to combat against her and the moonstone spell. She didn't know how long she would last or if the cloaking spell on Bella would hold since it too was drawing on some of her power. Please, she prayed, please let this work.

The wind was a wild tempestuous force around them. Alice looked at Rosalie, shock written on her features.

"Alice?" Rosalie questioned; her hair whipping around her face.

"Something's not right." She spoke low enough so only her sister could hear her.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "But I _know_, Rosalie…I know that something is going wrong."

* * *

Inside the circle of flame, Bella had landed on her knees. Her clothes and bits of her hair were singed but she breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't the barbecue special of the evening. She looked around her, fighting to remain silent at glimpsing Elena's prone form on the dirt, her blood slowly leaking out her neck.

Klaus was fighting to stand, clawing at the ground, his eyes glowing the amber yellow of all nocturnal creatures. His face was twisted and no longer quite human. Jasper had hit his mark. Her blood was working. Now all she had to do was enact the final blow.

She reached into her pocket and felt around for the syringe and her eyes widened in panic when she realized it wasn't there. Quickly she checked her other pockets, careful to make no noise.

No, no, no, this was _not_ happening. She looked around her on the ground, her fingers fisting through grass and dirt and came up with nothing. Bella wanted nothing to do but bury her face and cry.

Okay suck it up, Swan…her inner drill sergeant announced. If you can't find it, you'll have to improvise. He needs your blood to die and thankfully you have plenty of that.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Bella shuddered at the taunt and dared not to breathe as she turned towards Klaus. He was staring right at here in awe with a malicious grin spread wide across his face. He can't see me, he can't see me, Bella repeated to herself.

Klaus had looked up suddenly hearing the shifting in the dirt not far from where he was. At first it looked like nothing was there until he saw something shimmering. It wasn't clear at first what it was until the shimmer began to take shape. Well, well, well, if it wasn't the Swan girl. How was she even alive? He had killed her. And yet, how clever of their witch to put a cloaking spell on her but it clearly had a glitch as she kept appearing and disappearing before his eyes.

Her flight instinct told her to move fast and move she did, running towards the opposite side of the circle. He didn't follow her, which could mean he didn't see her. Was the spell wearing off? How much time did she have left? She watched him bend over, chuckle and pick something off the ground. Her syringe! Mother fucker! She bit her bottom lip hard to keep from cursing out loud.

"Lose something, my dear?" He said, tossing the item back through the fire. Klaus was looking right at her again.

* * *

Jasper had just taken care of another vampire and was ready for the next one when he heard an odd sound at his feet. Looking down at what it was and the direction it came from had him cursing. He had just picked it up and went to put it in his pocket when Edward grabbed his wrist.

Edward stared at the object in Jasper's clenched hand for a long time trying to deny the truth in front of him. His jaw clenched as he looked towards the flames that were behind him before he turned his attention back to his brother. It had literally only been minutes since he lost track of Bella but right now it felt like an eternity. "Tell me this fell out of your pocket." He demanded, his hands shaking.

Jasper gave Edward a sorrowful look. "I _can't_."

"Bonnie! " Edward roared. "Do something!"

Bonnie quaked as she heard Edward's demand. Yes, he was normally neurotic, she had come to realize over the past week when it came to Bella but this was a demand that was born of a knowledge she didn't have. Something went wrong.

* * *

Bella was shimmering faster now, her body appearing and re-appearing so fast it resembled a strobe light though she had no knowledge of it. She only knew that the sound of her own heartbeat was louder in her ears than even the dueling witches as she watched Klaus step closer until he stood only inches from her. There was no denying herself anymore that he could see her.

Klaus looked at the girl curiously. He could still hear her heartbeat so he knew she hadn't been turned.

"You died." He said with a hit of wonder.

"Twice now." She quipped back, surprised at herself for the sarcasm that was able to drip off her tongue so quickly.

"Curious, that." He cocked his head to one side trying to figure out the puzzle when he saw the talisman around her neck. "Ahhh, so there it is." He murmured.

Without warning he struck intending to rip the necklace off her neck. In that same instant she disappeared again so when he reached out blindly to grab the necklace to grab and pull it, he ended up ripping the skin at her neck as well.

Bella gave a sharp gasp clutching at the base of her neck where it had started to bleed. She saw him toss her amulet to the side. Could she make a dive for it? Grab it before he grabbed her? It was doubtful. But she did have one sure bet yet to play.

Smearing the blood over her exposed skin, she watched his eyes dilate in want as they flowed the path of red her fingers were making.

"You know you want it." Bella used the most seductive voice she could muster.

And he did, oh how he did. It was like nothing he ever smelled before. So rich…so tantalizingly sweet. A voice in the back of his head told him he had to resist the call of it but at the moment he couldn't think of why.

"Just a little lick…a little taste." The brown eyed siren called to him, her voice as creamy as her skin, just as delicious as her blood must taste.

With a snarl, he rushed her, sinking his fangs deep as they both tumbled to the ground.

* * *

Bonnie felt a sense of satisfaction as the other witch's power started to weaken. Her nose was bleeding and she was close to passing out but she was determined. The flames started to dissipate slowly, decreasing in volume.

"It's working." Rosalie gasped watching the flames getting ready to jump over them at the first opportunity.

Everything happened at the same time after that. Rose jumped forward snapping the other witch's neck feeling the ultimate satisfaction at the sound of breaking bone.

With a snarl, Edward blurred forward towards Bella. Klaus who appeared grey and dead still had his teeth embedded in her neck. He yanked the vampire's body off of her with a growl, quickly covering Bella's neck with his hand in an effort to staunch the low of blood. She was still alive but no longer conscious.

"C'mon Bella. Wake up, love." He gently shook her. "You've done it. We've won." It was only then that he realized that her amulet was gone. "No. No. Where is it?"

"Edward?" Alice ran over to him seeing his panic and wanting to make sure Bella was okay.

"It's gone. Her necklace is gone, Alice."

Her necklace was gone and she was dying. He had _no_ choice.

"Wait!" Stefan called out just as Edward was about to bite down. He had recovered enough that he didn't feel so weak and was able to move without fighting waves of dizziness.

"Yes, that will work." Alice smiled glad she now had her visions back.

Stefan ripped open the vein on his arm and held it to Bella's open mouth. Even if he was bleeding out, barely alive, he would do this. He _had_ to. This was Bella, his sister. He had been the catalyst that led her to this moment so many years ago. He didn't have the chance to save her then but he did so now. He could finally redeem some of what he had lost...redeem some part of himself.

He was oblivious to the crowd that gathered around him as he pleaded with her to drink and finally sobbed brokenly when he finally felt her swallow.

Bella's eyes weakly struggled to open as she tasted the metallic substance that slithered down her throat. She saw Stefan and Edward, both a blur, looming over her in concern and ralized what was happening.

"Yuck." She muttered causing them to let out a nervous laugh.

Bowing his head over her, Stefan kissed her forehead and leaned his own against it.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay."

* * *

"No, no, no." Damon scrambled, crawling on the ground towards Elena gently turning her over so she lie across his lap. The wound at her neck was bleeding sluggishly, already showing signs of clotting. She was pale, deathly so and her pulse was weak and thready but she was alive.

He bit through the vein on his wrist and held up to her mouth but she found enough energy to turn her head away.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn 'Lena. Now drink." He commanded; his anger veiling his agony.

Elena fought to open her eyes and stared up at Damon. His eyes were the most intense blue and right now those icy orbs were melting. "It won't work." She whispered, her throat raw but he heard her.

"Of course it will." He scoffed. "I happen to have very potent blood."

Blindly her hand reached out and found his arm, giving it as much of a squeeze as she could muster. "You don't understand. I drank the elixir. Once in my system, your blood will no longer work."

He stared at her aghast, his jaw working furiously as his eyes darted over her like he was memorizing her. "_God Damnit Elena!_"

She had only seen him look this defeated once and that was not that long ago. With all they had been through, everything they had faced, this was one of those times that she intrinsically knew he would never recover. She winced at the raw, naked emotion in his eyes that said more than any words from his mouth could have.

Staring into the face of her own mortality, she allowed herself to realize certain truths. She expected to be surprised by them but she wasn't. Regardless of how this turned out, despite the fact that she may wake up, she had to confess them...offer what measure of comfort she could.

Damon was shaking, unable to control the visceral emotions that were swallowing him whole. With each passing moment, he was losing her, never mind that she wasn't his to lose. He couldn't help thinking that it should be Stefan here and not him at this moment but he wouldn't give up his place by her side without a fight.

The uneven, barely audible beats of her heart had him sucking in a strained breath. He wanted to kill Elijah for doing this, for being irresponsible enough to give a quixotic magical potion to a self admitted martyr.

Elena licked her suddenly dry lips and tugged on his sleeve to gain his attention. "I have to tell you something."

With a shaking hand, he soothed the hair from her face. "Save your strength."

For what? She wanted to laugh but she shook her head. "You were right."

This brought the smallest of smiles to his lips. "I'm right about a great many things. You'll have to be more specific."

He could've sworn she mumbled the word "ass" under her breath but he wasn't certain. It would be just so Elena of her to do so.

"When you said that we had something and I said it was..."

"Stefan...it will always be Stefan." He rolled his eyes, not willing to face the enormity of the situation...not yet...maybe not ever. "_Really?_ You're doing this _now_?" He tried to joke but his words broke. She brought her hand to his cheek, rubbing her thumb along his prominent cheek bone.

"Damon." She coughed. God, why did it hurt so much to breath? "You were _right_...we do have ...something. I don't know what it is or...or what it even means but it's...something."

Her words...so pure of heart humbled him. He acted in the moment of this revelation the only way he knew how. Not caring who was around to watch, he brought his lips tenderly to hers. Briefly he felt her lips move under his accepting and opening up to the kiss. It was then he allowed himself to let go the tears that had been threatening to fall. It was then he breathed in her last breath.


	63. After We Fell

Bella stood by Bonnie biting at her thumbnail and watched as Edward administered CPR to Elena. Stefan and Damon both hovered over her, murmuring what sounded like prayers until Edward stopped and shook his head.

"It's too late." He announced sadly.

"No!" Stefan said staring at Elena's waxy features. "Try _harder._"

Edward's face twisted in remorse. He knew how he felt, sympathized and empathized with him. He had been there, suffered what he suffered. "I _can't_." He hung his head defeated, clenching his fists at his sides. If he pressed any harder, he feared he may crush her bones…not that it really made a difference at this point anyway but he did not want Stefan or Damon (for that matter) to have to hear the breaking of her ribcage.

Stefan bowed his head with a broken sob, blindly grabbing at Elena's still form to pull her into his lap. Seventeen, she was _only_ seventeen years old. Barely had begun to live at all before her life was snatched from her…from _him_. _She_ had accepted her fate; so much so she blindly ran towards it, embracing it, but _he_ never had. He fought against it until the very end. He knew even if Klaus had not taken her, she would have gone willingly to save him and everyone else she loved. Now he was left with nothing but an empty shell...startlingly beautiful even in the throes of death.

It was hard for him to admit but part of him wished she would have been more like Katherine when it came to self-preservation…and less like Katherine when it came to her feelings about him and his brother. But he shoved that thought away as quickly as it entered his mind. She _wasn't_ like Katherine. She didn't manipulate to her own end.

"I'm so sorry…I'm _so, so_ sorry." He whispered to her as he absently soothed her hair.

Damon cleared his throat from the uncomfortable tightness that settled there. "She drank the elixir." He said hoping it would get the pitiful expression off his brother's face. Not that he exactly thought Elijah's witchy brew would work but maybe just maybe, luck would be on their side.

Stefan looked up at his brother with the oddest mien settled over him that Damon had ever seen. "I _know_." Stefan whispered with an angry edge. "I heard her tell you."

Damon uttered not one word…he couldn't. There was nothing _to_ say. It was obvious now that Stefan heard everything including Elena's confession. An admittance, he couldn't even feel joy over, too tempered as it was by grief.

Bella's tearful eyes found Damon's. His blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears. It was the only grain of emotion that betrayed his otherwise stoic and hardened face. It was if he was trying very hard not to feel anything…or to give anything away.

* * *

"How long do these things usually take?" Jenna asked as she stared blankly out the window, chewing a cuticle at the base of her thumb nail.

Ric sighed deeply, standing up and walking over to her so he could rub his hands down her arms in comfort. She shrugged him off, refusing his touch. It was obvious she was still mad at him…maybe mad at all of them for keeping secrets. He found he couldn't really blame her. "I don't know. It's not like there's a manual."

"_Actually_…"Jeremy went to interrupt until Ric sent him a withering look. "Never mind." He mumbled.

"Actually, what?" Jenna 's glance darted from one to the other. When they didn't say anything huffed and walked past them into the kitchen. "Jesus, don't you think we've enough secrets." She muttered, grabbing the tea kettle and pouring the tap water into it. Anger was good, she thought. It felt productive, at least. Otherwise, she would be bawling her eyes out.

Changing her mind, she dumped the water back out into the sink and pulled a large bottle of merlot from the wine rack.

"Oh great." She laughed derisively when she noticed it was a bottle Damon had brought over for a dinner party that never got used. Shrugging she uncorked it an poured herself a generous glass and took a fortifying gulp.

"I should go talk to her." Ric said wincing when he heard the banging of cabinets and opening and slamming of drawers coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Jeremy gave him a smirk that reminded Ric of someone else he knew.

The kid's been hanging out too much with Damon, he thought.

"Maybe you should just let her cool down." Esme suggested. "I heard her open a bottle…it's wine…a nice vintage if my scents are correct."

Ric shook his head walking towards the kitchen. "No, this is bad of she's reaching for the alcohol. Thank God, it's not the tequila."

"I'm worried too." Esme admitted to Carlisle.

Carlisle took her hand in his own and gently kissed her knuckles. He too was concerned. Their children were out there but he was only seriously worried about one; Bella. They had nearly lost her so many times already either by absence or death and he still felt the repercussions. Should her loss be absolute; he feared for the existence of the rest of his family.

"They will be fine." Carlisle said determinedly, unwilling to share his own fear with his wife.

Esme gave him look letting him know without words that she could see right through his overtly calm demeanor.

When Ric found Jenna, she was on her knees digging through a cabinet, muttering to herself.

"I know it's here somewhere…_A-ha_…" Clutching a semi crushed pack of Marlboro Lights, she used the counter to pull her to her feet. Taking one slightly bent cigarette out of the box, she lit it using the stove and took a deep drag, closing her eyes as she did so."

"You smoke?" Ric asked surprised and somewhat dismayed that he never knew this before.

Jenna jumped only slightly at his presence. She should have expected he's follow her in here at one point.

"What?" She asked defensively. "You're the only one allowed to have secrets?"

"No, no." He quickly sought to backtrack. "I'm just surprised."

Jenna brought the cigarette back to her lips with a shrug. "Leftovers from a really drunken girl's night out a few weeks ago. " She attempted to explain than thought better of it and shook her head. "No, you know what? I don't owe you any explanations."

Ric blew out a breath running his fingers agitatedly through his hair. "No, you don't"

He should have been expecting this. Jenna had been too collected, perhaps to overwhelmed in shock when they had first told her about everything…well not everything, he corrected himself. She still didn't know about Isobel.

"Good. I'm glad we agree then."

"Jenna…" He reached out to touch her but she deftly shouldered away grabbing for her wine glass with a trembling hand.

"Don't." She said bringing the glass to her lips. Tears welled in her eyes, spilling over down her cheeks. Furious with herself she swiped at them with her palm.

"Look, I know you're worried but…"

"Worried? " She looked at him aghast. "My niece has been cavorting with vampires for months, she's been kidnapped by supposedly the biggest bad ass there is to be a part of some endgame in a sacrifice…_Sacrifice_…like who even does those anymore?…_Worried_, Ric, doesn't even begin to cover it." She stubbed out her cigarette in a makeshift ashtray, violently stabbing at the burning embers until they were all blackened gray ash. "You know, I didn't even want those kids when I found out that Miranda made me their guardian. I thought how the hell can I raise two teenagers when I can barely take care of myself. And I _was_ right. I _am_ a lousy guardian."

Ric heard enough. He couldn't listen to her go on this way, not when none of it was true. He grabbed her by the shoulders and embraced her tightly, refusing to budge when she fought against him. "You're wrong, Jenna." He spoke adamantly. "You are a great guardian. The best."

"This would have never happened on Miranda's watch." She sobbed into his shirt as he soothed circles into her back.

Ric hoped to hell they called soon. He didn't know how much more Jenna could take.

* * *

Elijah stealthily approached the carnage and the destruction. He had deliberately avoided the final battle. His presence would have been unwelcome anyway and of little consequence should he be honest with himself. He only cared about one thing at the moment and that was retrieving the body of his brother. Ahh, yes, there the little bugger was, tossed aside like yesterday's garbage already gray while the others gathered around a fallen Elena; the bronze haired vampire trying to pump life into her chest.

"You!" Damon blurred towards him attaching his grip into his collar and pushing him back against an old oak. "Where _were_ you? Huh?" He pulled Elijah forward and rammed him back against the tree. "You were Mr. All High and _Fucking_ Mighty about killing him and when the shit hits the fan, you bail like a god damn coward. And _now_ you have the nerve to show up here."

Damon became even more disgusted when Elijah didn't bother to fight back and let him go. Damn it, he _wanted_ a fight…a good brawl worthy of any New York City bar fight complete with broken things and spilled blood.

"I would think you be glad I didn't interfere, untrusting as you were of where my loyalties lie." Elijah drawled. "Was I wrong?"

Damon turned away kicking at the ground. "No, damn you."

Elijah shook himself off and walked towards where Elena lay in Stefan's arms with a sad, tender expression to his face. "Hope is not lost. She will most likely wake up in a few hours."

"Go to hell." Stefan spat at him.

"Yes, well…been there, done that."

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked him with unconcealed anger in her tone. Edward held her close, staring down the vampire, ready to protect his mate if necessary.

Elijah looked at her with surprise and bowed. "My dear, may I congratulate you on your success. It seems you have fulfilled the prophecy after all."

"Uh…thanks." Bella mumbled, stunned at his civility especially after she just killed his brother.

"Answer her question." Jasper snarled.

"Consider me the clean up crew." Elijah answered. "I've come to collect my brother's body."

"To what end?"

Elijah appeared genuinely stunned by the question. "Klaus was my brother. He's my responsibility, of course."

On the surface it didn't sound unreasonable and the way he conveyed his phrasing was sincere so Jasper chalked it up to his innate suspicion of people that the request seemed a bit odd. It wasn't like he stopped them from taking Klaus down and he could have easily tried.

* * *

Leaving Elijah to deal with the mess left, they trudged homeward in solemn silence.

Stefan, still weak from loss of blood had attempted to carry Elena but he struggled, wavering on his feet, nearly crumbling with her to the ground. Damon intercepted preventing the inevitable fall and tried to take Elena instead only to be met with a fierce growl.

"Let me take her, Stefan." Damon urged.

"No!" He shifted his stance, trying to yank Elena from Damon's outstretched hands and stumbled again.

Emmett intervened and placed a steadying hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"I got her bro. It's okay." Emmett told him in a calming voice as he cautiously took Elena in to his own arms. Stefan reluctantly let her go. He hated that he was too weak to carry her on his own but he'd rather let Emmett have her than Damon.

As far as victories went, Damon felt it was a hollow one, complete with echoes of remorse and half buried recriminations. They had won…achieved what they had set out to do but not one of them walked away without a deep sense of failure. It didn't matter that chances of Elena coming back to life were a strong possibility or that Klaus and even Katherine were out of their lives for good. Lives were shattered and they would never be able to be put back together the same way. All the king's horses and all the king's men…

They all followed Emmett as he carried Elena up the stairs and laid her on Stefan's bed. He gave Stefan a look of sympathy and a hand on his shoulder as he let him take the place by her side. Damon was not to be upstaged however and sat down on the edge of the bed, ignoring the dark brooding glances from his brother. He wanted to touch her even cold as she was, caress her hair…_anything_ but he was bound by some newly resurrected conscience not to touch her…at least not whilst in Stefan's presence.

Bella's eyes were dropping from fatigue and Edward held a secure arm around her slumping posture. He wanted her to rest. She was about to collapse. But in her typical stubborn nature even though her voice slurred with exhaustion, she flatly refused. And he didn't want to push her.

It felt strange to Bella, all of them standing there staring with naked anticipation at the still form of Elena on the bed. She looked more mannequin than human with the exception of the two bite marks that marred her neck. Unconsciously, Bella brought her hand to her own neck realizing that her own bite had not yet fully healed.

Her eyes sought out Alice and her breathing hitched slightly when she noticed that Alice was the only one that wasn't wearing a somber or angered expression. Bella watched her glance at Elena and shoot her gaze toward the old alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed, her face becoming more animated.

Even Edward's demeanor had changed suddenly. He stood straighter, looked at Alice, then Elena.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

But Alice wasn't paying attention to her. She was locked in her own world; a vision not far off into the future. A slow grin spread across her face.

"Ten minutes." She announced feeling proud of herself and inherently happy that she could finally see something and it was good news.

Damon shot her a confused look. "Ten minutes until what exactly?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Until she wakes up of course. You might want to have a glass of water or maybe something stronger handy."

"Why?" Stefan gave her a dubious look.

"Re-entry into the land of the living is a real bitch." Bella answered with a slight smirk. She would know.

* * *

Ten minutes later to the exact second, Elena's eyes spring open at the same time she sucked in a huge gasp of air making her choke and gasp for air. Completely shell shocked she jolted up to a sitting position grabbing at her throat. She felt someone grab her shoulders trying to force her back down to a lying position. Panicked, she scratched at the arms that held her.

"Get off! _Get off_!" She cried out as she flailed her head around, her hair whipping around her face, obscuring her vision. But the arms that held her never wavered in their strength.

"Elena! Stop!" Stefan shouted in concern, giving her a shake. "Stop it. It's me! Stefan. It's _Stefan_."

Elena stilled, the sound of Stefan's voice pushing through the terrifying roaring in her ears. "Stefan?" She questioned, her voice quivering, her chest heaving with anxiety.

Stefan pushed back the hair from her face when she stopped fighting him and held her cheeks so she could see him clearly before pulling her into his tight embrace. She sobbed heavily into his chest, clutching at his shirt. She was back...back from that space filled with things she didn't dare think about, not while she was in Stefan's arms.

"Shhh, it's okay." He rocked her gently, tears leaking from his closed eyes. "I'm here, I'm right here. I've got you. It's over. Klaus is _never_ going to hurt you again."

Elena sniffled and looked up at him; at his grieving face as the words registered. Klaus was dead? Where was Bella? "Oh my God. Bella?" She looked around the room in a panic.

"Welcome back." Bella said stepping forward so Elena could see her and took hold of her hand

Elena visibly relaxed, glad that her new friend hadn't been killed until she saw her wound. "Holy shit! Your neck?" She gasped horrified, staring at the red puncture wounds.

"It seems we have a matching set." Bella said lightly with a hesitant smile.

"Do I even want to know how you got yours?"

"It' better if you didn't."

Which reminded Damon that he had a few choice words he wanted to say to his sister. But that would keep...for now Elena was alive. The elixir had worked. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and never let her go especially in the face of her newfound revelations. But experience had been a cruel teacher. Just because she said she felt something for him didn't mean she would act on it, regretted say it…or if she even remembered telling him in the first place.

"So what happened?" Elena asked pulling back from Stefan and taking the glass of water Rosalie handed her. She chanced a glance over at Damon who at feeling her stare, turned his startled gaze at her and winked sending a fluttering she did not want to feel through her.

"We came, we saw, we kicked his ass!" Emmett gave a wide toothy grin and slapped his leg.

"Ghostbusters quotes? Really, Em?" Jasper quipped but he was smiling too.

They all had a hand in explaining what happened. Bella glossed over her part not wanting to reveal what exactly she had done using the most minimal of descriptions. What would she say? She gave Klaus an offer he couldn't refuse? That wouldn't exactly be the way to calm the already frayed nerves of just about everyone in the room.

"I don't understand" Elena's brows drew together in confusion looking at Bella. "If Klaus knew your blood would kill him, why _did_ he bite you?"

Bella squirmed and caught Damon's eyes narrow at her suspiciously. She knew that look. It was the- I'm the overprotective big brother and I will not leave you alone until you tell me everything –look. She had been the cause of that expression way too many times to not recognize it on sight.

She sighed in relief though when Carlisle and the others entered the room halting any explanation she would've given. Esme pulled her into a tight hug before pulling back, perusing over her features, checking for injuries. Her exultant expression over seeing Bella there and standing before her quickly faded into one of deep concern at the marks on her neck.

Hesitantly, she reached her trembling fingers toward the reddened punctures, hovering just over them. She turned towards her husband, her worry clear on her face. "Carlisle?"

Carlisle saw what his wife was referring to and quickly went over to examine the wound.

"You were bitten." His expression was grim and Bella caught just a glimpse of the true vampire that his calm and compassionate exterior usually hid.

"It's okay, really." Bella tried to assuage their concern as she looked at the both of them. "Stefan fed me his blood." She tried not to think about the metal taste that had slid down her throat.

Jeremy and Jenna ran over to Elena seeking assurances for themselves that she was truly alright. Elena wanted to be honest with them and told them that she had temporarily died but due to the potion Elijah had armed her with, she had come back to them.

"That's because you're just too stubborn to stay dead" Jeremy joked through a forced smile.

"Well, there is that." Elena quipped back fighting a yawn.

* * *

Carlisle insisted on a thorough examination of both Bella and Elena. By the time he was through, much of the adrenaline that Bella was feeling had worn off. She was drunk on exhaustion; muscles she never new she had, throbbed.

Hoping to just crawl into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep, she finished washing her face and walked blindly from the bathroom towards the room she shared with Edward. He would be waiting with unasked questions, she knew; inquiries she hoped he would hold until morning. Inquiries she didn't know how she would answer.

Damon waited for Bella right outside the door to her room. At seeing her approach, he pushed himself off the wall with his foot stopping only when he stood right in front of her. Sucking in a nervous breath, Bella looked up at him. His arctic ice eyes staring through her as if he could delve right down into her soul and pull out secrets she wanted to stay hidden.

Smirking only slightly, he grabbed her hand and lead her away from the doorway. "We need to talk." He said tautly.


	64. What Changes Everything

A/N – Warning on Delena angst. Please review and let me know what you think. Personally, I particularly like the Delena scenes…probably some of the strongest I've written (I think anyway)

XXXXX

With as much indignation as her tired body could muster, Bella stopped dead, her heels digging into the dark red carpet seeking to stop Damon's stride and pulled her wrist from his interlocking fingers.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She'd rather put it off indefinitely. She ached in places she never knew she had, she was physically and emotionally exhausted and she prayed the bite mark from Lord Fang would be gone before going back to Forks on Sunday. There was no way Charlie would buy that it was a surgical scar. Her hand involuntarily drifted towards the mark to press gently upon the gauze bandage that Carlisle had put on it after he disinfected it.

Damon's hard gaze softened as he looked at her though Bella could still see his jaw working furiously.

"It's Stefan's Bambi diet." Damon explained with a wince when he saw where her hand went. "Animal blood doesn't heal as fast as human."

"Surprisingly, that makes sense." She mumbled more to herself than to him.

"So, 'Lena raised an interesting question." Damon shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Why _exactly_ did Klaus bite you? And come to think of it, how was it that he could find you if you were cloaked?" He finished as he scratched his chin, tapping it with his forefinger, watching her.

He was undecided…edgy…still completely wired from the night's events. He had too many questions and no answers...well, none that anyone wanted to give him anyway. Stefan had kicked him out before shacking up with Elena for the night and he had to content himself that at least she had appeared to have suffered no lasting effects from either her captivity with Klaus _or_ her captivity with death. That had left Isabella.

"Does it matter?" She asked exasperatedly. "Klaus is dead, Elena and I are fine and all is right with the world."

It shouldn't matter.

But it _did_.

As he studied her, Damon couldn't help but notice the dark bruising under eyes that seemed so much more emphasized because of the near translucent pallor of her skin. What was he _doing_? Guilt gnawed at him.

"It'll keep." He finally said with a lame attempt at a smile as he scuffed her hair. "For now." He added. "Sleep well, Piccola."

"Goodnight, Damon" She said, standing up on her tip toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Bella silently entered her dimly lit bedroom, leaning against the closed door with a soft sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked from the bed. He was lying down with the covers held open for her.

"Yeah." She answered him, walking over and crawling onto the expansive mattress closing her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Edward placed the comforter over her and spooned against her. Wrapping one arm over her body, he placed a kiss to her hair, inhaling the strawberry scent of her.

"I _love_ you, Bella." The words were spoken huskily, charged with untamed emotion. He closed his eyes against her, not needing sleep but glad to rest his eyes just the same.

Bella never replied. She was already breathing the soft, even breaths of sleep.

XXXXX

Down the hall, Elena was finding it difficult to let sleep claim her.

Close eyes, breathe deep, exhale, repeat.

Roll left.

Turn on stomach one hand down, one hand underneath the pillow, one leg straight , one leg bent up, knee at waist.

Roll right.

Flip over on back

Close eyes, breathe deep, exhale, repeat.

Eyes snap open.

Damnit, damnit, damnit. Elena wanted to punch the mattress. Tears of frustration leaked from her eyes, meshing into strands of her hair.

Did she _really_ tell Damon she felt something for him?

It was stupid. It was irresponsible. It was selfish.

God help her, _it__was__the__truth_.

She would never be able to erase that moment of perfect clarity when she looked into his face; so torn with devastation…when she finally allowed herself to admit not only to herself but to him as well, the dirty little secret she wished had stayed hidden. It was out there now. The point of no return.

And what about Stefan? She loved him _so_much. He was her rock, her tether in the stormy sea of life; saving her many times not only literally but figuratively. She felt sick to her stomach knowing that she shared more than just looks with Katherine.

Stealing a glance at Stefan, her heart swelled in her chest as she watched his peaceful slumber, envying how he could sleep so deeply and serenely when she could not. Unable to try to force herself asleep, she put one foot on the carpet, sliding out from underneath the sheets carefully so she wouldn't wake him.

After pulling on her robe, she padded quietly out of the room and down the stairs into the darkened study. Just a small glass of bourbon, she thought, taking the cover from the decanter and pouring into a crystal glass. Just to take the edge off so she could go to sleep.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, you never steal a man's woman, his bible _or_ his booze?" Damon said from a dark corner of the room making Elena jump as soon as she put the glass to her lips. "And since I don't have the first two, I tend to be protective about the last."

Wide eyed she whirled around, liquid amber sloshing over the side of the glass, splashing down her fingers and onto the floor.

Damon's mind leapt to the thought of drawing those wet fingers into his mouth, sucking the liquor right off her sweet skin like a baby at his mamma's breast. Would she slap him? Would she moan in pleasure? His cock twitched at the thought. He wanted to dismiss the thought as quickly as it came. Unfortunately, the throbbing between his legs wouldn't allow it.

Wow, he truly sunk to new levels of depravity. Here she was fresh faced and doe eyed, not even alive hours ago, her boyfriend, _his__brother,_ probably sleeping in sweet oblivion one floor above and all he could think about was removing the thin barrier of her silk robe and pressing himself against her.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to sneak up on people?" She quipped back, not wanting him to see how much his presence here shook her especially when she came down here to get him off of her mind.

"I was here first…so _technically_ you are the sneaker-upper."

"Is that even a word?"

"It is in _my_ dictionary. That's the only one that counts."

Elena let out a sigh of relief. The banter was normal, _familiar_…like nothing between them had changed and she was all the more grateful towards him for it.

She was killing him…slowly…methodically. Didn't she realize her robe was barely any cover at all, coming only down to her knees, the slit opening higher on her bare legs until it hit her lower thigh as she sat down on the sofa with the drink in her hand? Was she so ignorant of her own appeal or was she _trying_ to strangle him with his own lust?

"Can't sleep?" She asked him striving for some normalcy.

"Nope" He said popping the "p". "You?" He stared her intently, his eyes showing only the barest hint of humor mingled with some other emotion she didn't want to examine too closely…not when she was so close to the edge as it was.

And the two ton elephant in the room plopped squarely on her shoulders.

She shook her head. "My brain won't shut off."

He snorted. Yeah, he was familiar with that feeling. He had two brains that didn't seem to want to quit.

"But you're okay otherwise?" He had to make sure for himself.

She nodded. It wasn't a lie. Physically, she _was_ okay.

"Has anyone heard from Caroline or Tyler?" She asked him opting for a safe topic.

Damon shrugged. "They're probably still holed up in his dog house no doubt trying _really_ hard for a litter of Lockwood pups."

Elena looked at him in stunned confusion. "But I thought..."

"It was a _joke,_ Elena." He rolled his eyes. "You know we _can__'__t_ but we _love_ to try." He said suggestively, reminding her of the words he had once told her. It seemed like so long ago.

Elena flushed and looked away. She might have laughed if she weren't wound so tightly.

They sat in the dark in awkward silence; Elena circling her glass with her finger in between sips and Damon lazily drinking from the bottle in his hand in a futile effort to numb himself.

Elena felt uncomfortable in her own skin. Her nerve endings heated and tingling under his sharp scrutiny. His blue eyes nearly glowed in the darkness, watching her, making her want to squirm. Without saying anything, he had revealed so much and she feared she had done the same.

This was a _bad_ idea. She should have left as soon as she realized he was sitting down here but she couldn't force herself to climb back up the stairs to more tossing and turning.

Bringing the glass up to her lips, she drank the rest of the bourbon in one gulp. Nearly choking from the burn, she brought the back of her hand up to her mouth pressing it against her lips to keep from coughing.

"I have to go back up." She stated as she stood.

"Can't have Stefan waking up to cold sheets, now can we?" He raised the bottle in a mock toast to her. "'G'night"

She got about halfway up the stairs before he called out to her.

"Elena." He must really be a glutton for punishment by doing this but he had to know. "What you said before..._you__know_...Did you mean it?"

Damon saw the multitude of emotions cross her face at the question and mentally cursed himself for asking. She was going to deny it. His own history, with the exception of Isabella, told him she was going to say no.

For only a fraction of a second she considered lying to him. It would make everything so much easier if she did. But looking directly at him, seeing the open vulnerability laid bare for her to see, she realized she couldn't. Whatever may come, she _had_ to own this.

"I did." She said quietly before a look of abject torment marred her features. "But it _doesn__'__t_...it _can__'__t_ change anything." She stated apologetically. "I won't…I won't be Katherine." She stammered before running the rest of the way up the stairs.

Damon rested his head against the back of the wing backed chair and closed his eyes. Well, what the hell was he supposed to do now?

XXXXX

Stefan heard Elena's ascent up the stairs and closed his troubled eyes pretending to be asleep. He had heard everything.

He wished he didn't.

He could have chalked it up to death's delirium before.

Now he couldn't.

Elena slipped quietly into the room, taking care to ease her way onto the bed without disturbing Stefan. She curled up in fetal position, hands tucked under her chin, her back towards him. There was no way she would be able to sleep now.

Stefan opened his eyes to see Elena's hair spread out across the pillow behind her. He reached out to stroke her shoulder and felt her stiffen at his touch before relaxing. Cradling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her. She remained silent and staring absently towards the window until her eyes drifted closed sometime later.

_"Cute PJ's" He sat there on her window seat with his signature smirk and eyes that could see right through her._

_"I'm tired, Damon," And she was…so, so tired._

_He held up her necklace. She watched the chain swing back and forth, catching the lamp light in the room; making it twinkle. "I brought you this." _

_Getting up, he walked…no…sauntered towards her until he stood inches away, invading her personal space._

_"I thought that was gone," she gasped in surprise, remembering how Elijah had yanked it from her neck and flung it across the room of the abandoned mansion._

_He shook his head slowly._

"_Thank you." But as she reached out to take it, he quickly pulled it out of her reach._

_"Please give it back," she hated how fear made her voice tremble._

_Damon took a deep breath and said, quickly, "I just have to say something."_

_She frowned. "But why do you have to say it with my necklace?"_

_He looked her sadly and said slowly in a low voice that was almost a whisper, "Because what I'm about to say ... is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."_

_Elena gave a frustrated sigh. "Damon, don't go there." Deep in her core, she knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it…didn't want to face it. It would change everything._

_"No," His voice held just a tad of forcefulness to it. "I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it." He paused and nodded._

_She sucked in a breath and waited._

_"I love you, Elena, and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you, why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does." _

_She could hear nothing but absolute truth in his words. _

_He leaned towards her and kissed her ever so softly on the forehead. Then he whispered, as he gently stroked her face, "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do." He looked deep into her eyes, his own eyes dilated and filled with remorse as he compelled her to forget._

XXXXX

"Some help here, people!" Caroline called from the doorway trying to balance a "box of joe" on her knee and two dozen donuts from Dunkin Donuts in the crook of her arm as she used her butt to push open the door. "Hello? Anyone? Hot coffee!"

"Did someone say coffee?" Bella ran down the stairs to see Caroline struggling. She took the boxes of donuts from Caroline and followed her into the kitchen.

"You are a godsend." Bella said wrapping her mouth around a Bavarian cream and taking a bite. "Sugar and caffeine. Breakfast of champions."

Caroline leaned in towards Bella, her elbows resting on the island as she twirled her coffee cup in her hand. "So, Bonnie tells me I missed quite the epic action last night."

Bella nearly choked on her coffee. "That's one way of putting it."

"But everything's okay now? You and Elena? The big bad is dead?"

Bella nodded. "It was touch and go for a while." She ruefully admitted.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

"Don't be." Bella set her cup down and looked at her sincerely. "And you _did_ help. Tyler needed you."

"Yeah…but Jeez, Elena died" She shook her head chuckling to herself. "Do you realize most of the people I call friends have died and then come back to life in some way, shape or form? How crazy is _that_?"

Bella had to agree. "It _is_ pretty fucked up."

"So Bonnie also told me she thinks something went wrong with her cloaking spell." She asked in a conspiratorial whisper. "Could Klaus actually _see_you?"

"Kind of." Bella admitted hesitantly only because Caroline was so easy to talk to. She didn't judge, chastise or reprimand. Too bad she didn't live in Forks. They would have been very good friends. "But don't tell Bonnie, okay? I don't want her to feel guilty. Besides, it all worked out in the end."

"You're secret's safe with me." Caroline assured her. "But I want to know one thing."

"Oh?"

"How the _hell_ did you get Klaus to bite you?"

Why was everyone asking that? "Oh that's simple." Bella told her. "I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse."

At that moment Elena came barreling into the kitchen with Stefan right behind her.

"Where's Damon?" She seethed through her teeth.

"Well good morning to you too, Elena." Caroline chirped and looked to Stefan in silent confusion over Elena's anger towards Damon.

Stefan shrugged. He had no idea. Since they had woken up, she was angry at his brother. She refused to tell him but he didn't press her too hard. He was happy she was pissed at Damon.

"Sorry, Caroline." Elena apologized.

"You're forgiven." Caroline smiled. "And BTW, Damon's out back…chopping wood or some shit."

"Thanks." Elena said before taking off in that direction.

Stefan stared after her, watching her disappear out the back door before turning his eagle gaze to his sister. Her conversation with Caroline was only partially enlightening and left him with more questions. What exactly had went on in that circle of fire that Bella didn't want any of them to know? And whatever they were, were there dangerous repercussions that none of them knew about?

Bella shrank under his stare. She wasn't Alice but she could predict what would come out of his mouth.

"What did you mean when you said you gave him an offer he couldn't refuse?"

Bella sighed. It was time to explain. "He must have been able to see me. I guess I kept disappearing and reappearing. He went to take off my necklace before he killed me and ended up scratching me instead…hard enough to bleed." She paused to take a sip of her coffee. "I used it to my advantage. Taunted him into taking a bite. He was a vampire. How could he refuse when it was offered to him like that?" She gave a nonchalant shrug. "It worked. He took the bait. He's dead. End of story."

She turned away from his sad gaze only to lock eyes with a pair of horrified butterscotch colored ones.

XXXXX

Damon lifted his arm and brought down the axe with a resounding whack, wood splintering in all directions. He had been at this for an hour now. Logs skewed haphazardly around him, wood chips settled in his hair as he tried to exorcise the demons within him. So far the effort remained an exercise in futility.

_Whack!_ The wood splintered in shards much like his heart. He shouldn't have asked her. He was a fool. He had known it at the time. He didn't think anything could make him feel worse than when she had told him that it would always be Stefan. He was _wrong_. Hearing that she felt something and it wouldn't change anything anyway ripped at him more than anything else could have.

A kiss on one cheek and a slap on the other.

He felt the punishment without committing the sin.

She was so caught up in not being like Katherine and he loved her all the more for it and hated her for it as well. Elena was _nothing_ like Katherine. Could _never_ be like her. He wouldn't want her to be. And that was the crux of the problem. That was why he was out here, in the early hours of the morning chopping enough wood for a winter of sub-zero temperatures in the spring.

Damon's body was so in tuned to Elena that he sensed rather than heard her approach. Her foot falls were steady with marked purpose. He forced a smirk and turned to her noticing her furious expression…aimed directly at him. What _now_? He wondered silently.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He queried, armoring himself with sarcasm.

Elena was huffing by the time she reached him; clouds of her breath from the cold morning air swirled around her. Before coming to a full stop, she pulled her arm back and let it fly.

_SMACK!_

Damon's head whipped back from the force and he rubbed his cheek where her hand had landed.

"OW, Elena! What the hell?" He asked angrily flexing his jaw back and forth his eyes shooting sparks at her. He could think of nothing he had done between last night and this morning that would earn this reaction.

"How _could_ you, Damon?" She accused, her voice quivering with anger and betrayal.

"What the hell do you think I did now?"

"You violated me."

Was she joking? He almost laughed out loud…_would_ have if it weren't for the expression on her face. "Really, Elena. I think I would remember _that_ and I don't think you'd be smacking me for it."

She went to hit him again but he caught her wrist in his hand. "_Don't_" He hissed. "Ever do that again."

"My _trust_, Damon." She corrected trying to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go. "You _violated_ my trust." At his angered and confused expression, she continued in a mocking tone. "_I love you, Elena, and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you, why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does…_Does _any_ of that ring a bell? Cause _I_ remember it. I remember it all."

Well, _fuck me_, Damon cursed himself. When she died the compulsion must have worn off. He was so shocked he let of her wrist and shoved his hand through his hair, sending wood splinters scattering.

"I don't understand. You're pissed cause I told you I was _in love_ with you?"

If only it were that simple, Elena thought. When she woke up with the memory, it had taken her some moments to realize that it wasn't just a dream…that it actually happened. Then she felt rage. How dare he? How dare he take that away from her? Compel her…take away her knowledge and her control. Without thinking of what she would ultimately say, she ran out to find him.

"You compelled me. Even after you _knew_ how much I hated it, you did it _anyway_."

Didn't she get he did it for her? How dare she turn his one _selfless_ act against him? "You are such a hypocrite 'Lena." He seethed, staring her down, watching her cower underneath his gaze. "You had no problem pleading with me to compel Jeremy or anyone else as long as it suited _your_ purpose…_your_ agenda. All of a sudden now _you_ have a problem with it?"

"That's not fair." She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "I wanted you to help Jeremy. He was so destroyed after everything." She averted her gaze, wiping at her face before turning to look back at him with defeat in her eyes. "_Why_ did you do it Damon? Why would you tell me that and then take it all away?" Much of her anger had faded and now all that was left was hurt and the bitter sting of betrayal.

Damon sighed. "I just couldn't keep it inside anymore. You had to hear it even if I did take it all away." He shrugged. "And you said it yourself last night…it doesn't change _anything_."

He was wrong, Elena thought. It may have just changed _everything_.


	65. A Cooling off Period

_Taunted him into taking a bite._

_How could he refuse?_

_He took the bait._

_He's dead._

_End of story._

The words circled around Edward's brain refusing to make the connection out of sheer self preservation. He _had_ been in a great mood. Emmett and Jasper had abducted him out of the bedroom for some testosterone infused wrestling while Bella was still in an exhaustion fueled sleep. He had adamantly refused at first in hushed whispers until Emmett threatened to wake Bella by pouncing on the bed. He could see in Emmett's mind. He wasn't bluffing.

Ultimately, he was glad he went with them. It had been a long time since they had engaged in "fighting" just for the fun of it. He had left them when Rosalie and Alice decided to join in knowing Bella would probably be up soon.

He wasn't prepared though when he heard the tail end of a conversation he intuitively knew was never intended to reach his ears especially when he saw the very quick flash of contrition on Bella's face.

"Did you get into a fight with a tree?" Bella reached up and grabbed a leaf from Edward's hair and looked over his unusually scruffy appearance, noting with amusement, the dirt smudged clothes that were in complete disarray. It was so un-Edward like. She had rarely seen him looking less than impeccably put together.

Edward looked momentarily sheepish as he ruffled more leaves out of his hair sending them floating to the floor. She thought she heard him mumble something about "Stupid wrestling" and "Emmett" before his expression darkened once more.

"Bella." He started as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to figure out how to proceed calmly when he felt anything but calm. "What…?"

"_Don't_, Edward." Her eyes pleaded with him. She knew where he was heading with his chastising tone of voice and she so did not want to hear it. "_Please_."

He knew he was going to head into dangerous territory with her but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't let this go.

"_What_ were you _thinking_?" He flinched when he saw the hurt expression on her face as if he had slapped her and immediately regretted it. His debilitating fear of what _could_ have been winning out over his desire not to overreact.

"I was thinking about saving everyone's _ass_." Bella replied through gritted teeth, her hurt turning to anger very quickly. The way he asked was humiliating. He was not speaking to a five year old.

"God, Bella, when I envision…" Sucking in a deep breath to steady his tumultuous emotions, he covered his face with his hands, shaking his head as if that would block out the mental image of her taunting the Original, of him sucking her dry. He leveled his gaze at her; the stubborn tilt of her chin mocking him. "And what about your _own_ safety? Did that _even_ factor into the equation? Did you even _think_ about the devastation you'd leave behind for everyone to face…_for me_?" He finished on a choked whisper.

"Back off." Stefan warned; his voice dangerously low and insistent. He wasn't happy about it either but he would not have Bella spoken to lake that…fiancé or not. "It's over. She's safe. Let. It. Go."

Edward whirled to him in an instant; eyes blazing, fists clenched, his neck muscles corded tightly. "Don't you stand there and tell me you weren't cataloguing everything that could have gone wrong. I could _see_ it."

"Enough, Edward." Alice came in radiating with fury. _Stop right now or this will get real ugly, real fast_, she reprimanded him in her mind. _Apologize to Bella_.

Hearing Alice's reprimand, Edward's ire deflated as quickly as it came. What was he _doing_? He had come such a long way to be reduced back to this again. He just couldn't shake the unwanted images from his mind…Bella drained…_dead_…and whatever would be left of him would be dead too.

He looked at his love, his face saddened in remorse, his hand held out towards her silently begging for her to grasp it. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Bella saw what he was doing and nearly caved at the hypnotic regret tattooed in his molten gaze but she reached for her inner steel instead. She threw what was left of her donut down on the counter with a look of disgust and walked out the back door without saying a word.

Alice hand locked on Edward's shoulder in a steel grip preventing him from chasing after her. "Give her some time. She'll come around."

"_Soooo_... I was thinking the Grill tonight." Caroline said flippantly, looking at Alice forcing cheerfulness in her tone to diffuse the suffocating tension in the room. "You know, the last hurrah before you leave tomorrow?"

A smile spread across Alice's face. "I think that's a great idea."

* * *

"God Damn, arrogant, overprotective _vampire_." Bella mumbled to herself as she stomped through the grounds in the back of the house. She was hurt. She was miserable. She was _mad_. Couldn't he just once be proud of her? Was that too much to ask? She did it for all of them after all. But, _noooo_, he had to go all caveman alpha, control freak on her...again, making her feel like a disobedient child. Hadn't they passed that?

"What has _your_ panties in a twist?"

Bella's head shot up at the voice. Damon. He was tilting his head, watching her, his lips upturned to an amused smirk that never reached his eyes. Why was he covered in wood chips?

"Don't tell me you were wrestling too."

"Pfft" He scrunched his face in distaste. "_As if_. Seriously, though what has you looking like you could spit nails?"

Bella frowned, looking at him. He wasn't in such a great space either. "I could ask _you_ the same thing."

Damon nudged her shoulder with his own. "Yeah, but _I_ asked _you_ first."

So Bella told him. Everything. Even the parts that no one else knew. He remained silent long after she finished.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" She looked up at him as they walked. He hadn't said a word and that was so unlike him. It made her extremely wary. Had she made a mistake?

Damon was stumped. What _could_ he tell her? He had bitten his tongue to the point where it nearly bled to keep from interrupting her when all he wanted to do was scream at her probably in a much worse fashion than what she had implied Edward did. He was not equipped to handle this, especially now. He was still reeling from his earlier conversation with another equally self sacrificing girl.

There was no place for his usual snark and wit here. And quite frankly, that sucked balls. Was she expecting him to side with her? Could he do that?

"I don't know what you want me to say." He told her finally, opting for the honest route.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know...tell me I was right...talk some sense into Edward...give me a thumbs up and say you kick vamp ass, Bella."

Damon threw his head back and laughed raucously. When he finally turned to look at her though, his eyes held not even the barest flicker of humor. "What you did, Isabella, was heroic and brave..." He saw the triumph in her eyes but kept going recognizing what he was going to say would wipe that look from her face. "...and _insane_ and reprehensibly _irresponsible_."

"_Irresponsible_? How do you figure that?" She asked defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Open your eyes! _Of course_, Edward was pissed. We have put so much effort into keeping you alive and you almost threw it all away as if it meant nothing."

"I did it to save everyone else. It was _my_ responsibility…_my_ fate..._mine_...no one else's"

"So what?..."beloved" isn't enough to put on your tombstone anymore? You want to add "martyr" to it as well?"

"It's not like I had much of a choice at the time." She scowled. "If it came right down to it, Damon, don't tell me you wouldn't sacrifice _your_ life..._your_ happiness for the ones you love because I know differently. I thought _you_ at least would understand." She mumbled in defeat before she walked off.

Damon caught up with her quickly. "I _do_ understand." He said in a way he hoped was appeasing. "Well...somewhat. Hey, I probably would have done the same thing had I been in your position."

"Then why...?"

"I'm not finished." Damon placed his hands on her shoulders and swallowed hard. He needed to make her see. He couldn't have her mad at him as well. "Isabella, I'm proud of you. I really am. And I am sure deep down, Edward is too. But you have to understand…_emotions_...fear...anger...love...they rarely allow us to act logically. Hell, I'm sure Jasper, the king of chess, thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread right about now...but Edward, Stefan..._me_...we only know what we stood to lose...almost _did_ lose and it makes us go crazy."

"Jeez, Damon. Why couldn't you just say that to begin with?"

He smiled at her. "And what part of "go crazy" did you not understand?"

"So I guess I should accept Edward's apology, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far. Let sparkle pants stew for a bit. Hang out with your big bro for a little while. He hasn't had the best morning."

"I noticed that. It's Elena isn't it?" At his incredulous expression, she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. I may have been preoccupied lately but I'm not blind."

"She says she doesn't want to be like Katherine." He said without elaborating further.

"And that's a _bad_ thing?"

"No! Of course, not" He looked at her aghast for even thinking he would believe that. "She told me she feels "_something_" for me but it's obviously not enough. She chose Stefan anyway."

"Did you even tell her how you feel?"

"Yes and no." He admitted ruefully. "I told her a while ago and compelled her to forget. When she...died...and came back...she remembered...the compulsion wore off. Let's just say she wasn't too happy about it."

"_See_ this is _exactly_ the same problem I have with Edward." Bella snorted. "You took her choice away. Like her decision wouldn't have mattered. You already made it for her. Of course she's pissed."

"But she _did_ choose...and it wasn't me." Damon forced a smile as a sudden inspiration struck and grabbed Bella's hand pulling her with him. "Come on."

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"We are having one last bike ride before you go back tomorrow."

* * *

Edward was pacing back and forth in the front of the house waiting impatiently for their return. Ever since Alice told him she "saw" Bella go off with Damon on the Ducati, he was filled with such a sense of loss and self-loathing, no one wanted to be near him unless they were criticizing him for his actions. He had to make this right. There was no other option.

In the far distance, he could hear the distant droning hum of a motorcycle engine mingled with carefree laughter. He was happy she was in better spirits albeit no thanks to him. He stopped his pacing as he watched her ease off the cycle and pulled her helmet off, shaking out her hair. He sucked in his breath. She was sexy as hell.

Bella stilled the moment she felt Edward's eyes on her. She knew he was waiting for her to return. Alice had texted her earlier about his anguished state and a "you go girl." But it hadn't fully prepared her for the intense hunger in his eyes sending tingles through her nerves or the sadness that lingered in his expression.

"Go easy on him." Damon leaned down and whispered to her. "I think he's marinated long enough."

Damon gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked towards the house.

"Do _not_ fuck this up." He warned Edward as he passed by him and walked in the front door.

Bella bit her bottom lip, not quite sure how to proceed. Most of her fury had dissipated over the course of the morning though she still held onto some residual anger. Through Damon's perspective, she had been able to see things in a different light. Edward and Damon were alike in a lot of regards. It didn't mean she would let Edward off the hook so easily. Just as she understood where he was coming from, he had to understand her point of view; even if they just agreed to disagree.

"Hey" she said, shoving her chilled hands into the pockets of her hoodie as she watched him warily.

He offered a tentative smile. "Did you enjoy your ride?"

"It was…fun." Bella rocked back and forth on her heels in her nervousness. "So…uh…why don't we take a walk?" They both flinched at her choice of words. "I mean…I just want to talk…away from prying ears…ya know?" She offered a slight smile of reassurance.

Edward did know and relaxed slightly as he came down the steps to meet her.

She remained silent as they walked and he followed her lead. He wanted to reach out to hold her hand but she had them tucked away in her pockets.

When they were far enough away from the house that Bella felt they had some semblance of privacy, she turned to him.

"Edward, I…"

"Bella, I'm…"

They spoke at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Ladies first." He conceded to her.

Bella cleared her throat and blew out a breath. "Damon made me see some things that I may have been resistant to seeing and I can understand up to a point what made you react the way you did but…" She swallowed. "But you hurt my feelings, Edward…_deeply_ hurt them and you humiliated me. To talk to me like I was an errant child…well, that wasn't cool."

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward's tone was pleading almost desperate. "It's just when I overheard you…how flippant you were about it...You could have been killed, Bella…so easily. I kept seeing what could've happened over and over in my head. It made me a little crazy and I reacted…badly."

"You did." Bella nodded, agreeing with him. "What I did may have seemed reckless to you but it was necessary. You just never bothered to let me explain before you jumped down my throat…reprimanding me." She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and hated herself for it.

"What do you want from me Bella?" Edward was becoming agitated now. "To say that I will not worry about you, to not try and protect you with all that I am? I _can't_ do that…_you_ know I can't do that."

"No, damn it!" She yelled in frustration, his agitation setting spark to her own. This was deja vu all over again. "I want you to talk _to_ me not_ at_ me. I want you to treat me like your equal not like a disobedient child that doesn't know any better. I want you to understand that my worry for you and _my_ desire to protect you and our family is just as strong as _your_ desire to protect me. I wanted you to understand why I did what I did and be proud of me for it."

That was it. Edward couldn't be without her touch anymore. He pulled her into his arms, clutching her head to him, his throat working furiously. His fierce Bella…like a lioness protecting her brood. He felt like an ass.

"I _am_ proud of you…we all are. Hell, even _Rosalie_ has been singing your praises all morning. I'm so, so sorry that I made you feel that way."

Bella nodded into his chest, sniffing back the tears that were trying to escape her eyes. "I know you're trying." She said, her words muffled by his shirt. "I _do_ know that."

"I love you so much, Bella. It physically hurts when you're so mad at me like this." He said huskily.

"I guess even vampires aren't impervious to pain." She said pulling back with a smile.

"I guess not, my little lioness." He said pressing his forehead against hers.

"Lioness, huh?" She smirked, playing with the lobe of his ear.

He chuckled. "_My_ lioness." He corrected picking her up bridal style and started to walk towards the house with purposeful steps.

"Hey, where are we going?" Bella said with a carefree laugh. She felt lighter now that she got all that off her chest.

"Hmm…Emmett once told me the best part of fighting was making up. We're going to test that theory."


	66. The Last Hurrah

"First round's on me tonight!" Bella exclaimed as they reached the doors to The Grill.

"See, _now_ that's what I'm talking about!" Tyler shouted back with a laugh as he pulled open the door and ushered everyone in ahead of him.

"Where are Jenna and Ric?" Elena asked Jeremy as they walked in.

"I believe they didn't think it would be prudent if they looked like they condoned copious amounts of underage drinking."

"Oh."

"_And_...," he added. "I think Ric was planning on coming clean with Jenna about everything."

"Everything...meaning Isobel."

"Yeah, it should be an interesting conversation."

It was ten pm on a Saturday. Spring Break was ending and it seemed like everyone in the area between the ages of seventeen and thirty filled the bar. The older aged dinner crowd was quickly filtering out, giving disapproving glares at the in-coming partiers. The night was for the young after all.

Music blared from the CD jukebox. A group of rugged looking boys were converged by the billiard table sucking back bottled beer; men leered, women flirted, guys laughed and girls giggled. Everything was just so normal.

"I'm surprised there hasn't been an ordinance to shut this place down," Carlisle observed with a frown of disapproval as he walked past an astonishing number of under aged teens walking around with mixed drinks.

"Are you kidding?" Damon gave Carlisle a hearty pat on the shoulder. "This place is the best babysitter this town has."

"_This_ is where you were the other night?" Edward asked Bella, his hand resting possessively on her lower back guiding her forward. The place was mobbed with horny teenagers looking to get drunk and looking to score. Their minds radiated everything from the lowest of self-esteems to stark raving lust. He felt like he needed a shower just listening to it. Trying to tune it out would be difficult, especially if any of those thoughts were directed at Bella.

"Yeah." She looked around her at crowd of wall to wall people. "It wasn't this crowded though. I don't think we'll be able to find a place to sit,"

"_That_ is not a problem." Caroline waved her hand in a forwarding motion. "Follow me."

Caroline weaved through the crowd, nudging aside some, elbowing others until she stopped at a table a few feet from the bar, filled with lower level sophomore girls trying to dress like they were much older.

"Hi guys!" Caroline's voice saturated with saccharine sweetness as she leaned over the table.

"Oh hey, Caroline," one of the girls gulped, clearly intimidated by the blonde. "Did you need something?"

"Funny you should ask," Caroline said twirling her hair around her finger. "My friends and I really like this spot but it seems to be occupied." She looked pointedly at the other girls. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to let us have it?"

The girls eyed her warily and gaped at the intimidating looking group behind her. All at once they got up in a fluster; chairs scraping back against the wooden floor and left without another word.

"Did you just compel them?" Jasper asked her with curious interest.

"Didn't have to," she responded as she took off her jacket and sat down. "They're sophomores, I'm a junior. Which translates into I'm higher up on the pecking order."

"And if they were seniors?" Rosalie asked.

"_Then_ I would have compelled them."

"Okay, big spender." Damon looked at Bella and nodded over towards the bar. "Take off your coat and let's get us a round of drinks," he added before he shouldered past the swarm of bodies to the bartender.

Bella's exuberant smile transformed into a silent "O" as she absently clutched the ties around her coat suddenly realizing what she was wearing under it or more importantly what she wasn't wearing under it.

Rosalie, sensing her hesitance, smirked. "You have it, now _own_ it."

Sure, Bella mused to herself, easy for her to say with her perfect body. The only thing she "had" was a major body image complex.

"_Bella,"_ Alice whispered chidingly in a sing-song voice. "We've talked about this."

Oh, what the hell. It's not like she would see these people anytime soon and she did kind of want to see what Edward's reaction would be.

Feeling a little like a sexy vamp herself, Bella tugged on the tie around her waist and let it drop slowly from her shoulders using the slow reveal like Rosalie had showed her as she locked eyes with Edward. The reward she received was worth her nervousness. His jaw slacked open and his eyes darkened as his pupils dilated.

Edward nearly choked on his own venom as he watched Bella remove her coat. She was donned in a black laced trimmed midriff corset top complete with criss-cross satin laces and a black leather skirt that clung to her every curve. She was pure, hot sin.

He didn't know what made him more uncomfortable; the hard throbbing length growing in his pants or the sudden lewd and lascivious thoughts aimed at his fiancé. It was going to be a long night.

Damon had body pressed up against the bar, leaned forward ordering their drinks when Bella caught up and squeezed in next to him. When he turned to her his eyes widened, assessing her up and down.

"_Whoa!_ Hey! Aren't you missing something..." His eyes narrowed. "like _clothes_."

Bella snorted. "Says the guy that dressed me up in hot pink leather."

"Well, if it isn't dancing girl," the bartender said with a smile as he poured liquor into shot glasses with ease.

"You remember me?"

The bartender obviously found this amusing because he laughed loudly. "Sure...hot chic; new to town starts dancing on table tops...I'm sure every guy that was here remembers."

Bella blushed.

Damon growled.

"Watch it, Bar Boy," Damon warned.

"Hey, no offense, man. I just call it like I see it." He placed two shots in front of them.

"What's this?" Bella pointed at the shot glasses.

"I thought you and I could throw one back before we returned to the table."

She picked up the glass and inspected the pale liquid within.

"It's not tequila,"

"Nope."

"Well?"

"Just drink it," he said, rolling his eyes. "Ready?" He picked up his own glass. "On three. One...two..._two and a half_ - " He grinned mischievously. "Three."

The liquor was sweet, sort of and tart and familiar. She smacked her lips together and cocked her head to one side.

"I've had that before, haven't I?"

"Limoncello. New Year's Eve, 1863. You drank nearly all my stash."

Bella's eyes widened with the memory "That's because I thought it was _lemonade_." She giggled, slapping playfully at his leather clad shoulder.

"I was _pissed_." He chuckled. "Do you know how _long_ it took me to make that?"

"Yeah, but you got a good laugh watching me crawl on the floor cause I couldn't see straight enough to walk."

"I did give you headache powder the next morning."

"Only after you stopped yelling when I threw up on your boots."

"I wasn't yelling," he corrected her. "My voice was slightly raised."

"Nope." Bella shook her head with a smile. "I remember. There was definitely yelling involved."

Damon stopped laughing and looked at her; her eyes alight with happiness, her laughter carefree and he found it very hard to swallow past the lump that had lodged itself in his throat.

"God, I'm going to _miss_ you." His voice came out an emotional husky whisper. Hell, he missed her already and she hadn't even gotten on the plane yet.

Her laughter dimmed until there was nothing left but a sad smile and suddenly luminous eyes. She didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say. She was leaving, back to Forks, back to the life she built there. Mystic Falls was her past. Anywhere with Edward was her future.

"You'll miss corrupting me, you mean," she tried to joke. It fell flat.

"Well...that too." He tried to grin. It never reached his eyes.

"Damon, I don't expect you to drop all that you have here but I want you to visit, anytime, for as long as you want...both you _and_ Stefan. Though I do expect you at my wedding." She smiled then. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said sincerely before he cleared his throat and nodded at the tequila shots in front of them. "Now let's get these back before the natives get restless."

"A toast," Bonnie said as she raised her shot glass full of Patron when Damon and Bella came back with their drinks. "To Victory...to strengthening old ties and creating new ones."

A couple of shots later, Elena was finally able to tell the truth about what had happened to her while in Klaus' captivity; about Jules, about Andie's startling admission of betrayal.

"It's not your fault, Damon." she told him seeing his angered expression, knowing it was aimed at himself.

"_Really_? Because maybe if I did change her like she asked, she wouldn't have gone turncoat."

"No." Elena shook her head. "Klaus would have found another way anyway." She placed her hand on his over the table. "I'm _glad_ you didn't change her. Underneath everything, she was just a greedy little mercenary that only wanted to boost her career."

* * *

The employees had cleared some of the tables away, creating a dance floor. Heated bodies mingled together in an open display of clothed foreplay. Edward held Bella flush against him, his hands sliding lower and lower down her back as her hips swayed in rhythm to the beat of the music. Every once and a while he would growl quietly over her shoulder, quelling the lusty looks of others staring at his fiancé's ass.

"Is it weird that I find it incredibly hot when you do that?" Bella whispered in his ear as her fingers tangled themselves in the tufts of hair at the base of his neck.

His answer was to pull her closer as if that was possible, rubbing his engorged member seductively against her. She moaned softly, her eyes closing.

"I'm surprised he hasn't gone all caveman on her yet and carried her out the door over his shoulder," Damon remarked to Jasper as they stood at the bar together watching them.

"He would have." Jasper grinned. "If Alice hadn't kept repeatedly kicking him under the table earlier." At Damon's amused look, Jasper continued. "Her visions didn't exactly show him in a positive light. Although it is driving him more than a little bonkers hearing the thoughts of other men as they ogle her."

Damon nodded thoughtfully and cast a surreptitious glance over at Elena as he sipped his bourbon. Every once in a while he caught her sending forlorn glances his way and it was killing him. How could she look at him like that with Stefan's arms wrapped around her? Granted he was showing her how to cue a pool stick but it didn't make it any less confusing.

The actions and the emotions underneath it did not go unnoticed by Jasper as he watched the silent exchange between the two.

"Hmmm, you know sometimes you need to retreat from a battle in order to win the war," Jasper told him.

Damon snorted. "More military philosophies of yours?"

"Actually, it's my roundabout way of inviting you to stay with us...in Forks...for a while." He shrugged. "It's not like we don't have the room and I'm sure Bella would like to spend more time with you."

Damon plunked his glass down on the bar and motioned for a refill. "It's a tempting thought." _Very_ tempting, now that the idea was planted. He would have liked to think that he made a home again here in Mystic Falls but the truth was the only thing that held him here...well the only _person_...had made her choice and he wasn't it.

Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just think about it."

* * *

"Hey, is everything okay?" Stefan asked Elena as he wrapped his arms around her." You seem a bit distracted."

Elena gave a one shoulder shrug. She didn't want to tell him that she was watching Damon, watching her and it was making her edgy. The way he was looking at her made her feel like he could see through her very soul.

"Yeah," she replied offering him a quick kiss. "It's just weird, you know? After all these months of being afraid I don't have to be anymore. I almost don't know what to do with myself."

Stefan held her tighter and rested his chin her head, swaying her in his arms. "Oh that's easy. We go back to being, dare I say it, boring teenagers. Homework, keg parties, school dances that Caroline puts us on the committee for, fundraising car washes..."

"That Caroline also signs us up for," Elena chuckled.

"No more were-vamps or originals, kidnappings or cursed rocks," he added.

"Yeah, I guess being a boring teenager can have its perks." Would it be enough, she wondered.

Elena snuggled closer to him still feeling uncertain of what the future held.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Bella asked Bonnie when she saw the waiters moving speakers onto the edge of the dance floor.

"Oooh...they're setting up the karaoke machine," she told her. "They do this every Saturday."

"And people actually get up there and sing?"

She nodded. "Yeah, most of it is pretty awful. Caroline has a great voice though. Do you sing?"

Bella snorted. "Not in a long, long time."

She could remember Giuseppe making her entertain his guests by making her sing and play the pianoforte, claiming that was all she was really good for. In this life, though, she had actively refrained from doing it. Unlike most girls; she never sang in front of the mirror using a hairbrush for a microphone.

"Uh oh," Bonnie said under her breath as she saw the bartender from the other night walk over to the Karaoke Emcee and whisper in his ear as he pointed in their direction. She saw the Emcee smile and nod. "Bella, I think your reprieve has ended."

Bella's eyes widened and she grabbed her new friend's arm. "_What?_ NO! I can't, Bonnie."

"Ladies and Gentleman." The Emcee spoke clearly into the microphone. "We have a special treat for you tonight."

"Uh, I don't think you have much of a choice." Bonnie gulped and shoved a shot into Bella's hand. "Here. Liquid courage. Drink up."

"May I present Mystic Falls very own, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie with a special appearance by someone we only know as Dancing Girl."

The crowd clapped and looked at the four girls expectantly as they looked at each other completely shell-shocked. Alice and Rosalie nudged them forward towards the make shift stage.

"Oh come on," Rosalie said. "You just brought down one of the biggest bad asses there is, don't tell me you're afraid of singing in public."

"I'm going to need another shot," Bella mumbled. "Make that a double."

Emmett guffawed as he gave Bella the drink. "Eddie's gonna flip."

Now Bella felt really loose as the shot went straight to her head. Liquid courage was right. All of a sudden in her tight corset and even tighter skirt, she felt like a temptress...like she could do anything...even sing in front of over a hundred people. With a fist pump in the air, she walked forward with an air of seductive confidence.

The Emcee, as Bella found out, was named Steve. He covered the microphone with his hand. "Okay girls, what do you want to sing?"

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," Caroline said immediately.

Steve grinned. "Good choice. I'll cue it up."

Bella automatically grabbed the microphone that was thrust into her hand. Did it get _hotter_ all of a sudden? Her eyes searched the crowd for Edward. He looked as stunned as she felt. She heard Stefan and Damon shouting encouragement while the others whistled.

"The words will come up on the screen, just sing them as they color in," Steve instructed them.

It wasn't necessary. Bella knew how it worked. She looked at her friends with a nod and a smile.

The quirky 80's beat started up. Bella held the microphone to her mouth and belt it out.

Edward watched Bella move across the "stage", sashaying her hips, flipping her hair as she mastered the Cyndi Lauper tune. The four girls took turns singing the lines but it was Bella who stole the show. Her voice drew him in. Her body made him want...made him _need_ and he became aware very quickly that he wasn't the only one that was affected by her. She worked the performance like was made for it, egging on the crowd like she was born to do it. His mouth went dry from lust and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Wow!" Esme exclaimed next to him. "She is _really_ good. Did you know she could sing like that?"

Edward shook his head dumbly. "I had no idea."

"_I_ did," Stefan edged in. "She had the voice of an angel and enjoyed doing it until our father ruined that for her too."

"How did he do that?" Carlisle asked him.

"After Damon joined the army, he made her perform for his business associates. He thought to impress them with her talent. He used her. She began to refuse after there were some unwanted advances made but Giuseppe became...physical. I stopped him, of course, when I saw it happen. He never had much use for her after that."

Esme gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, poor Bella."

"Why didn't _I_ know any of this?" Damon seethed, his chest heaving with unbridled anger.

"She made me promise never to speak of it to you. She just wanted to put it behind her. She also knew how you would react."

"And you _agreed_ with her?" he spat.

"There wasn't much of a point in telling you. It was over. It never happened again and you have to admit, she did have a point. You would have went to prison for patricide."

Damon snarled at Stefan in disgust. "I can't believe you," he said before he stalked off.

He wanted to punch something..._someone_. Even if it was over a hundred years ago, he still felt betrayed. Stefan was right though. If he did know, he would have killed Giuseppe..._slowly_ and then he would find his business associates and do the same. He would have most assuredly went to prison and where would Isabella have been then? Shuffled off to some orphanage with the barest of creature comforts? A life of servitude she was neither born to nor prepared for? Perhaps it _was_ better he didn't know. However, it was something he would never admit to his brother.

Edward saw it all through Stefan's mind. It was something that would be permanently branded into his memory. But as he watched her now as he was singing to him; an inner light shining in her eyes, he vowed to himself he would never mention it to her that he knew...not unless she mentioned it first. There was so much of her now that he had yet to unravel.

The song was over and as everyone clapped, they all called for an encore. Bella, high on the Patron and the approval of the crowd readily agreed to another song. There was one she always imagined herself singing but never did.

"You're on your own with this one," Elena grinned at her tiredly. "I'm beat and I need another drink."

Suddenly Bella was alone as the first guitar strands of Evanescence's "Taking Over Me" blasted through the speakers. Completely into the song, she let herself go sliding her hands through her hair and down her body as she sang, imaging it was Edward's touch she was feeling. The song reminded her so much of how she felt about Edward and their relationship.

No one was as enthralled by the performance as Edward. For the first time in many years he could honestly say he felt hot. He blocked out the thoughts of the others and focused on her and her alone. If he didn't he would have truly gone insane. As it was he heard the fantasies about Bella spoken out loud.

"Jeez, Edward turn it down a notch," Jasper told him. "You're killing me here."

Edward ignored him.

Bella looked right at him when she finished, her breath coming in shallow harsh pants; not from exertion but from the lust and need she felt in his gaze. Although the room was packed with people, there...in _that_ moment it was just the two of them.

Handing the microphone back to Steve, she walked towards the restrooms knowing instinctively Edward would follow her.

He caught up with her in the dim hallway by the girl's room. Oddly, it was vacant, save for the two of them. He came up behind her before pressing an open mouth kiss to her bare shoulder. She smelled of vanilla, strawberry and musk.

Swiftly turning her around, he had her back against the wall, he hitched her leg over his hips in a matter of seconds. His hand rode higher and higher up her leg, sneaking under the skirt which had risen high up on her thigh. He expected to feel the thin satin of her underwear and his eyes widened perceptibly when they encountered nothing but the smooth bare skin of her behind.

He swallowed hard. She didn't...did she? His fingers caressed higher until he felt the string of the thong around her waist. Burying his head in the crook of her shoulder, his breath came in harsh shallow pants.

"Edward, I-"

"Shh" His finger pressed against her plump lips. "No talking. Just _this_." His mouth claimed her in a territorial kiss; moving over her, his tongue seeking entry and finding it.

This was perhaps the most feral she had ever seen him and Bella was a little afraid that she finally pushed him over the edge of reason. The hand that was under her skirt tugged aside the small scrap of fabric in the front, his fingers delving and diving into the wet, swollen flesh underneath.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Bella?" He groaned as his lips left hers, moving towards her neck and he rocked his hips against her as he rubbed her mound, his fingers working their steady magic.

Two can play at that game she thought as she bit her bottom lip. Weaving her hand in between their grinding bodies, she unzipped the front of his khaki pants until she felt what she was looking for. Grasping him in her delicate fingers, she moved her hand up and down his length slowly feeling the muscles twitch underneath his marble skin. She cupped his balls gently, smiling as she felt him shudder against her.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind them.

Startled they both turned to see Alice standing there, her hands covering her eyes and a broad grin across her face. "As much as I hate to interrupt this rather sexy display, I thought you might want to stop _before_ a group of rather drunk boys come back here to use the bathroom.

Edward cursed under his breath slowly pulling back from Bella and adjusted himself back into his pants. Bella pushed her skirt back down and pulled her top up as it had ridden down dangerously low. Edward nodded at her, the heat still in his eyes as she blushed.

"You can look now Alice,"

Alice took her hands from her eyes and began to fan herself. "Wow, Edward. I didn't think you had it in you."

"He almost had it in _me_," Bella quipped with wry humor making Edward's eyes bulge.

"I know." Alice grinned before she took off again.

Edward kissed the top of Bella's head. "I think we'll be leaving very soon."

She nodded. "Yeah, we have an early flight tomorrow. Then I'll go back to being plain old Bella again."

"Bella, you were _never_ plain but I must admit that this seductress side of you is something I want reserved just for me to see. You don't know how hard it was for me to refrain from cracking the skull of every male in here.

"Don't worry," she said wrapping her arms around him. "Even in a bar filled with people, I only saw you."

* * *

It was two in the morning by the time they left. Caroline and Bonnie gave Bella a tight hug with promises to email, Facebook and call before getting in their cars and going their separate ways.

Bella sighed, feeling oddly bereft as she watched the red glow of tail lights grow dim as their cars sped out of sight. After only a week, she had become closer to them than she had any of the friends she made in Forks. She would miss them.

"They'll miss you too. We all will," Elena told her as they walked back to the cars.

"I'm glad I got to know you, despite the circumstances."

"Me too, Bella, me too."

Bella thought for a moment and looked seriously at Elena. She knew the others would probably be able to over hear her but she just had to say something before she left. "Promise me something."

Elena looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

Bella felt uncomfortable but she had to say this for Damon...for Stefan. "Whatever decisions you make for the future, you need to be sure...with your heart. Your heart never lies."


	67. A Farewell to Arms

A/N - Wow...almost done. I did want to let you know that I am purposefully going to leave loose ends as...you guessed it...there's going to be a sequel. It will be more Delena centered but I don't have the plot completely hammered out yet. Stay tuned for it as I will be taking a break for a little bit after I finish this. One more chapter left, though I am not sure if you would consider it an epilogue. Please read and drop a review to let me know what you think.

* * *

After carefully folding the last of her garments, Bella tucked a stray piece of hair that had slipped from her messy bun and tucked it back behind her ear. With her hands on her hips and a slow smile spreading across her face, she took one last survey of the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Her perusal stopped and she uttered an amused chuckle at the wooden headboard that settled haphazardly on top of the bed frame and the wad of money Edward had placed on the nightstand next to it. He was much too mortified over it to give her brothers the money directly; wanting to forgo any embarrassing explanations.

Speaking of embarrassment…she thought as she got on her knees and lifted up the comforter hanging over the side of the bed and peered underneath. She never did check under here. Crawling around the perimeter of the bed, she made absolutely sure that no socks or any stray bits of frilly (or ripped) undergarments made their way under the bed.

Her searching fingers closed over a piece of black lace.

"You sure you have everything?"

Red faced, Bella shoved the piece of fabric into her jeans pocket and stood up quickly to see Damon leaning casually against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and his signature smirk across his face.

"Yeah," She squeaked through her suddenly tight throat." All packed and ready to go."

"Are you _absolutely_ positive?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yes" She hissed, hating that he was getting enjoyment from her flustering.

"You're sure?" He grinned widely.

She slapped her hands against her thighs in frustration. "Okay, I'll bite. What are you hinting at?"

He held up one finger before he disappeared momentarily from sight. She heard a thwunk and a curse in the hallway. Curiosity getting the best of her, she wandered into the hall to see a giant steamer trunk being held rather precariously by two distinct black leather clad arms. The only parts of Damon that were visible were his legs and a small portion of his dark unruly hair. She had to cover a laugh.

"Um, need some help with that?"

Damon set the trunk down and gave her a funny face. "No, I don't need some help with that." He said.

"Are you _sure_?" She said still laughing. "Cause I know a few people…"

"Aren't you the little comedian?" He joked with her.

"Okay." She breathed in and out, attempting a straight face, though her eyes remained filled with mirth. "No more laughing. Seriously, though…what is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

Bella kneeled in front of the large black trunk and flipped open the metal locks. The lid creaked as she slowly opened it, ignoring the musty smell and peered inside. She turned to Damon with a stunned expression then back into the trunk digging through it's contents excitedly.

"Where? But how?" She stammered giving him a wide eyed look of wonder.

He crouched down next to her pulling at an intricate hoop dress sans the hoop. "It's what was left of your things. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie found them in the cellar of our old estate when they were looking for clues. It's where they found the necklace. Emily must have stored these away before the fire."

"My copy of Jane Eyre. It's here!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck nearly toppling him over in her exuberance, one hand still gripping the leather bound book. "Oh Damon, this is the _best_ surprise ever. Thank you."

Inordinately pleased by her reaction, his arms quickly wrapped around her. "Now _that's_ the response I was looking for the first time I gave it to you." He said remembering the forlorn expression on her face when she had first unwrapped it so many years ago.

After pulling back from him and carefully placing the book back in the trunk, she turned back to face him, her cheeks flushed slightly. "I hope I exceeded your expectations the second time around."

"Piccola, you _always_ exceed my expectations." He said gruffly then cleared his throat unwilling to let his sudden depressed mood ruin hers. "So, let's close this up shall we?" He added, somehow managing to force a cheerfulness into his tone that he did not feel. "You have a plane to catch."

"Wait!" Elena said hurrying down the hall, a stack of parchment in her hand. She was huffing slightly as she came to stand before them. "This goes in there too." Elena handed the papers to Bella, who stared at them quizzically until her face lit in recognition.

"My letters." She whispered thumbing the stack gently. "Thank you." She hugged them to her chest before placing them on the top of the items secured in the trunk and closed the lid.

Damon stood up and helped Bella to her feet, never taking his guarded gaze from Elena. She looked guilty and sheepish and he knew why. He would have recognized his own handwriting anywhere. Those letters were his to Isabella when he was at war. She had read them. The expression on her face cinched it. But why? And more to the point, he wondered what she thought of them.

Knowing he was getting himself into dangerous emotional territory, he let it go. It wouldn't do him any good to ponder what Elena's motives were in reading his private correspondence albeit he was more than mildly curious about what she hoped to achieve by reading them.

* * *

Eager grey clouds rolled through the late morning sky spreading a fine mist that settled over the newly budded flowers and young green leaves that adorned the copses of wild shrubbery outside of the boarding house. In the distance a far off rumble of thunder mingled with the melodic chirps of nearby warblers and the air held the clean, woodsy fragrance of an approaching Spring storm.

Bella observed as the luggage was packed into the three rental vehicles although stuffed was a more apt term while Rosalie complained what the mist was doing to her hair. Funny thing that, Bella thought wryly, she rarely ever complained in Forks where it rained more often than not.

Covering her hands with the sleeves of her two sizes two big hoodie, she wandered back into the house mostly to ward of the damp chill from the mist that clung to her clothes. With a mix of melancholia and nostalgia, she entered the parlor; noted the half empty bottles of alcohol, the throw pillows cast indiscriminately around the room as if the occupants in the room had engaged in a raucous pillow fight, the furniture that had been moved for their strategizing sessions that had yet been put back to their proper place.

Stefan cleared his throat as he approached his sister. It had crossed his mind more than once to ask her to stay…here…with them.

"I'm going to miss this place." She sighed wistfully without turning around. "And Damon…and you." She added finally turning to face him.

Walking closer to her, one side of his mouth tilted up into a doleful smile. "I have a goodbye present for you." He held up his hand. Dangling from it was the chain with the phoenix amulet.

"I thought I'd lost this for good." She touched the delicate chain in wonder before she gave him a questioning look.

"I found it on the ground not too far from…well…where you were laying." He said uncomfortably as the perfect recall of what he had felt when he saw her nearly dead on the ground burned through him. "The clasp had been broken but it's all fixed now."

He motioned with his fingers for her to turn around and secured the necklace around her neck.

"There. Back where it belongs."

Bella turned to face him once again, her fingers rubbing the charm. "_Stefan_…"She sighed as she literally felt the remorse than lingered within him. "I want you to stop blaming yourself for what happened years ago. It was _never_ your fault." She reached up to touch his cheek tenderly when she saw his face twist and crumble with deep sorrow.

Fighting back tears, he had to avert his eyes from her too forgiving ones. In that one instant she had seen right through him, grabbed a piece of his blackened soul and made it light again. He bit down on his bottom lip and shook his head back and forth as if he wanted to shake off the clemency she was offering.

"Stefan! Stefan…_look_ at me. " Bella grabbed the two sides of his head in frustration and forces eye contact. "You pulled me out of the way of a flying fist. Your guilt is unwarranted and unnecessary." She said with her voice filled with fierce conviction. "If you want to blame someone blame me! Blame _me_ for getting in the middle of a fight I had no business to, blame _me_ for wearing a dress that I knew was too long but too impatient to wear to have the seamstress fix it, blame Katherine, may she rot in everlasting hell, for compelling you in the first place but do _no_t for one second think it was your fault. If you need me to forgive you, I will but in my mind…in my _heart_…there is _nothing_ to forgive."

In the face of her impassioned plea, Stefan broke down, pulling her to him in a crushing embrace as he sobbed on her shoulder. All these years of tormenting himself he finally felt a sense of freedom from the remorse that plagued his undead heart, the self-reproach he had beat himself with on a daily basis.

"Thank you." He whispered to her through broken sobs.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we ask that you please fasten your seat belts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones…"

Bella ignored the pre-flight announcement by the droning flight attendant. She probably could have recited it in her sleep having heard in four times in the last two weeks. Instead she turned her attention out the window to watch the last of the passenger baggage being lifted onto the plane.

In just about seven hours, she would be walking into the front door of Charlie's house in Forks. She could imagine his awkward yet heartfelt hug as he greeted her, his relieved expression when he realized she really was okay and the inevitable slip back into their usual routine as they parted ways the next morning; he going to work and she going to school…like nothing had changed. She was looking forward to it.

Edward looked down at their hands intertwined together and brought her hand to his lips. "I've made an oversight that I will have to correct very soon." He murmured as traced her fingers delicately with his own.

"And what might that be?" Bella asked cocking an eyebrow.

In his mind, Edward pictured a long domed-oval shaped gold ring with slanting rows of diamonds set in an intricate web of gold adorning her left hand. His father's gift of undying love for his mother was represented in that ring and so his own eternal love for Bella be represented as well. Soon, he thought.

"You'll see." Was the answer he gave her, knowing she would not be satisfied in the least with the answer, however, it would have to do for now.

It was on their way to school that first Monday back when Jake decided to make an appearance. His casual stance in the middle of the road belied the tense expression on his face. He didn't even flinch as Edward's silver Volvo screeched to a stop only inches from where he stood.

Edward's hands remained tense on the steering wheel as he deliberated his next move.

"If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?" He asked Bella, never taking his eyes off the smug faced shapeshifter.

"What does he want?"

"To see if you're still human." He said with a wry twist of his lips.

"Well, let's go show him then." Bella said as she opened the door and got out.

Edward rolled his eyes and followed Bella out of the vehicle. He should've known. He walked forward in a deceptively leisurely manner, placing himself in front of Bella.

Jacob eyed her up and down slowly, assessing every minute detail of her appearance before bringing his gaze to her face and nodded. Bella crossed her arms in front of her, the lingering perusal made her feel dirty and exposed.

"I thought your _Alpha_ told you to back off, mongrel." Edward snapped angrily, purposefully using terms that implied Jacob followed orders not gave them.

Jacob bristled at the reminder. "You look good Bella. Almost too good for someone that had brain surgery." He leaned towards her. "You may have Charlie fooled but I _know_ you." He tapped his head with his finger and pointed it at her.

"Have you seen what you came to see?" Bella ignored his suggestive tone. "Are you satisfied now, Jacob?"

"There's really only one way I'll be satisfied Bella and you remaining human is only part of it."

"That's it. We're leaving." Edward took hold of Bella's arm and ushered her towards the car. If they stayed, he was going to do something that would put them all at risk.

XXXXX

As per usual the day back from school vacation, the halls were abuzz with students regaling their tales of how they spent their time off; many of them making it sound more exciting than it actually was. A few here and there actually made it out of town but most just hung out at the local hot spots…if they could be considered "hot".

Bella walked down the hall with Edward's hand clasped in hers until they had to separate to go into their respective homerooms. As soon as she sat in her assigned seat, Jessica Stanley turned around to face her.

"So Bella, what did _you_ do over Spring Break? I didn't see you around at all."

She shrugged. "Oh you know…hung around the house...went out with friends...spent a lot of quality time with Edward...the usual." Bella smiled secretly thinking back on the literally life altering events that occurred over the past week.

"Well Mike and I got back together…" Jessica started to drone on about the details.

Doesn't she even take a breath? Bella's eyes as well as her brain wandered as Jessica went on and on, her vision coming to focus on a "Prom" banner that hung in the hallway just beyond the open classroom door.

"Hey Jess…" Bella interrupted her. "Are you still looking for a prom theme?"

She gave Bella a shocked look like some alien had invaded the body of Bella Swan. "Yeah..._why_?" She asked suspiciously.

Bella thought about the trunk of her old things that she went through last night; the dresses, the jewelry and other miscellaneous mementos from an era long past but remembered like it was yesterday. "Cause I think I have the _perfect_ idea…"

As it turned out, Jessica loved the idea of a Civil War themed Prom as she always pictured herself as a modern day Scarlett O'Hara. Unfortunately for Bella, because she came up with the idea, she had been roped into being on the Prom Planning Committee and no amount of refusal on her part made a difference.

This apparently amused Edward and Alice, who claimed she was sensitive to Bella's plight decided to join with her. Bella, though, thought this had more to do with the fact that Alice loved the excuse to plan a party…a pre-curser to wedding planning as she had originally put it.

Charlie, of course, had been beyond thrilled to see Bella engaged in school spirit, which was no surprise considering he felt she spent too much time with Edward. He was slowly coming around though, dropping hints that maybe Edward wasn't such a bad guy afterall.

When she had told Damon and Stefan what she had inadvertently gotten herself into, they laughed. Damon even joked that it sounded like she would rather take on another original than subject herself to that horror. He may not have been half wrong.

She had spoken with them both frequently the week after she returned and could sense something was off…something they were both keeping from her. She had called Elena but she was being just as vague as her brothers. What the hell was going on over there?

* * *

Elena let loose peals of laughter as Stefan gave chase finally catching up to her. They landed on his bed in a tangled heap. He tickled her until she giggled and cried uncle. The laughter died…their breaths caught.

"It's good to see you happy." Elena told him, smoothing the tuft of hair just above his ear.

"It's good to have reason to be." He told her honestly before flipping her over so she lay on top of him. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he brought her head down to his, using his teeth to gently suck her bottom lip into his mouth.

It was official. Damon was going to vomit -a generous mixture of bourbon and blood, maybe a little of the linguine and the chunky tomato sauce he scarfed down earlier. And it was going to _smell_…very badly. He couldn't listen anymore to the gross displays of love and affection going on above stairs. It had been a full week since the sacrifice and instead of things going back on their even keel, it had gotten worse. Every time Elena was in the same room, he could feel her eyes watching him when she didn't think he noticed. How could he _not_?

Conversations between them had been strained to the point of painful…always walking on egg shells and sidestepping land mines when they were in the same vicinity. And he _knew_…damnit…he _knew_ that Elena was every bit aware of the pull between them as he was. Choice or not. Even Stefan wouldn't be able to stick his head in the sand for much longer.

Damon wondered with a scowl if it was going to be like this from now on. He threw his jacket over his shoulder with one hand and walked out the front door, letting it slam behind him.

* * *

Elena pulled back from the kiss as soon as she heard the front door bang against the frame with such force she felt the vibrations.

"Don't worry." Stefan said nuzzling her neck. "It's just Damon blowing off some steam."

Elena scrambled off of Stefan and straightened out her clothes. How could she have been so stupid…so _selfish_? Here they were…here _she_ was practically flaunting her relationship…her _choice_…in Damon's face when she knew how he hurt he would be…especially now.

Stefan hoisted himself onto his elbows and watched her, his brows furrowed together into one line marking his confusion. "What's going on, Elena? Why are you so suddenly concerned about Damon?"

"I'm not." She denied though her eyes spoke differently. "I just know how Damon blows off steam. Innocent people tend to get hurt." She didn't want to add that to the growing list of things already on her conscience. She couldn't tell Stefan the real reason was that as much as she tried to temper the feelings for his brother, her heart refused to cooperate with her mind.

"Is that all it is?" He asked her feeling suspicion snake it's way through him.

"Of course. Why would it be any thing else?" Her answer was a little too innocent…a little too steeped in denial.

"I don't know maybe because you care about him." Stefan was starting to get a little angry now, her confession to Damon had blasted repeatedly through his mind as it had for the past week no matter how how hard he tried to suppress the memory.

Elena rolled her eyes in an attempt to look blasé but inside she was panicking. "_Of course_ I care about him. He's my friend. Where is _all_ this coming from Stefan?"

Stefan sighed and gripped her hand, pulling her to him. She went willingly. To do otherwise would raise suspicions and questions she rather not answer.

"I'm sorry." He said tracing his forefinger down her smooth cheek. "I just see the way he looks at you and I worry that one day he will catch you in his web. It's happened before." He added looking at her with bottomless green eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I know you're not like that."

Elena wanted to cry foul. She felt like he was trying to guilt her or manipulate her but his words hit too close to the truth for comfort. Had he heard her confession? Impossible. He was busy at the time and surely he would have said something by now…asked her about it at least.

"I love you, Stefan." She leaned in to kiss him. "_Only_ you" She didn't know if the last words were to convince Stefan or herself.

* * *

Walking into the grill, he spotted Ric right away making his way through a bottle all by himself. Damon eased into the stool next to him and placed his elbows on the glass-rimmed stained wood.

"So is this where the lonely hearts club convenes?" Damon asked him.

Ric gave a short dark chuckle before sucking down another gulp. He didn't bother answering.

"_Sooo_…Totally random guess here…coming clean with Jenna wasn't the best idea you ever had." Ric shook his head. "More proof that honesty isn't always the best policy…see I _knew_ there was a reason I never liked that pesky rule."

"You know…" Ric reflected drunkenly. "The vampires, the werewolves, witches and other things that go bump in the night? She was upset, yes…but she handled it. But finding out about Isobel, she _freaks._ I don't get it."

"That's cause Isobel was your _wife_, Ric…a woman you intentionally _lied_ about to the woman you're _sleeping_ with. Most chics tend to get a bit miffed over things like that."

"Yeah." Ric shook his head. "That and the fact that in some twisted way, her niece is like my step daughter…or would've been if things had gone differently."

Damon cocked his head to one side, digesting that bit of logic. "That's….oddly incestuous, come to think about it. I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

"So what brings you here?" Ric asked him after nearly spitting his drink across the bar.

"Oh you know same old, same old…Heartbreak Hotel changed it's name to the Love Shack and I don't have a reservation."

"So, translation…Now that your sister and her entourage left, Stefan and Elena are acting all cow-eyed and moony to each other and you needed an out."

"He shoots, he scores." Damon held his own drink up in the air and sucked it back quickly. "She doesn't want to be Katherine." He after taking the bottle that was left on the bar and poured a refill.

"Ah, I should've known." He nodded in enlightenment. "Is that what she told you?"

"Yup...right after she told me she basically has a thing for me but won't do anything about it."

"Wow. That must have stung."

"Like a swarm of angry bees...so..." He shrugged in defeat. "That's that."

Ric's face momentarily sobered. "You're going to leave aren't you?"

Damon shrugged carelessly, twirling his glass in his fingers as he stared contemplatively at the amber liquid. "Dunno." He admitted. "I'm thinking about it. What say you?" He bumped shoulders with Ric. "Wanna go on a road trip...do the bromance bonding thing cross country...you...me and a hot car…maybe even hotter chics? I mean now that Jenna's kicked you to the curb, why not?"

Ric should his head when he realized even in his intoxicated ramblings, Damon was being serious. "Nah, man. I've built a life here. My home, my students... Jenna."

"Don't you mean your currently non-existent relationship with Jenna?" Damon quipped back with a smirk.

"I plan on getting her back. We're just on a break right now."

"What is this a re-run of a bad Friends episode? Come on Ricky. Don't be a Ross...be a Joey."

"No, _you_ come on, Damon. Look I know misery loves company but you're just going to have to share yours with someone else." With a disgusted shake of his head, Ric threw his money on the bar and left.

"He is _so_ whipped." Damon mumbled watching Ric walk away and oddly enough in that moment he was really jealous of his friend.


	68. Epilogue  The Choices We Made

A/N. Dear Readers, I want to thank each and everyone of you for taking the time to read my story and hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I have. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, there will be a sequel but I will be taking a break for a little while to flesh out the plot. One last time and as always, enjoy and please review if you feel so inclined. And on with the epilogue (sniff, sniff - I need a tissue)

* * *

_"You were right...we do have ...something. I don't know what it is or...or what it even means but it's...something."_ Define "something".

_"it can't change anything"_ It changes everything.

_"I won't be Katherine"_ You could never be.

_"You violated my trust."_ You invaded my heart

_"Why would you tell me that and then take it all away?"_ Would it have made a difference?

_"I don't expect you to drop all that you have here but I want you to visit, anytime, for as long as you want"_ Do I have all that much to drop?

"_Sometimes you need to retreat from a battle in order to win the war… it's my roundabout way of inviting you to stay with us...in Forks...for awhile."_ What if I lose the war, too?

Damon threw his suitcase onto his bed with a vengeance and carelessly tossed his clothes in. He was making the decision for himself…for _her_, he tried to convince himself. He had been tempted to stay and fight…force the issue with her but he knew her; he pushed, she pushed back harder and there was only so much rejection he could take.

If he were to be brutally honest with himself, he could see how much his presence tormented her. She was fighting so hard to resist what was between them that he feared when she finally did give in, she would hate herself _and_ him for it. No, it was better this way, for now at least.

He wasn't _that_ much of a martyr though. Part of him wanted to make her see that Stefan may be the safe choice but he was the _right_ choice. If there was ever going to be anything between them, she had to come to that decision on her own. He wanted to be confident that she would. Did…_could_ absence make the heart grow fonder?

He grabbed a handful of black t-shirts from his dresser and dropped them unceremoniously into his suitcase, ignoring the curious, watchful glower he suddenly felt following him around the room.

"You're leaving." Stefan said as he walked casually into the room.

"You're observant." Damon countered without breaking stride.

"Where will you go?" Stefan finally asked.

He shrugged. "Jasper invited me to Forks, so I'll probably drive up, take some sights in along the way…which reminds me…" Damon reached into his pocket and handed a creased envelope to Stefan. "Give that to her, will you? I'll be hitting the road right after I'm done here, so…"

"You're not going to tell her in person?" This was probably more shocking than Damon saying he was leaving. Stefan thought for sure Damon would give it one last shot with Elena. He never saw Damon walking off the playing field so easily. It made him wary.

Damon shook his head. "Nah. It's better for everyone that way, _trust_ me." He wasn't going to tell his brother that if he were to tell Elena personally that he was leaving, he might never leave…or he would end up kidnapping her and taking her with him. This was hard enough without having to look into her doe brown eyes again. His shaky resolve to do the right thing would crumble.

Stefan had already made up his mind he wouldn't ask him to stay. He was relieved Damon was leaving but he was glad that his brother wouldn't be completely alone. He knew he was leaving for Elena's sake and he was appreciative for that. "Thank you." He said. "I know how hard this must be for you."

Damon's glittered dangerously, his stare filled with malevolence as he turned towards his brother. How _dare_ Stefan stand there and act so smugly grateful and insincerely benevolent. His intentions of leaving on an amiable note with Stefan just got shot to hell.

"A - I'm not doing this for you so you can just get over yourself." Damon jeered. "and B - You don't know _shit_ about how I feel."

"You think I don't see what's going on?" Stefan snapped back; his frustrations and doubt over the past week finally catching up to him. "The pained looks, the awkward silences… having to bite my tongue every time _your_ name rolled off _hers_…every time she stopped herself from even _touching_ me in front of you because she didn't want to hurt _your_ feelings?"

Damon felt like grinning at this new piece of information. "So _why_ do you, Stefan? Afraid to make waves? Afraid that she'll come running into _my_ arms? Because we both know it wouldn't take much." Damon slammed his suitcase shut and zipped it. "We both know it's obvious she feels more than just _"something"_ for me. It has to be much bigger than that. You _know _her. She wouldn't have said anything otherwise deathbed confession or not."

"She also made her choice and it _wasn't_ you." Stefan shot back

Damon lunged at him, gripping his shirt around the collar and forcing his back to the wall. "Listen you sanctimonious little _prick_…you can gloat all you want but in the deep hours of the night when you're wrapped around her body like a piece of cotton wool and she's asleep with that sexy little smile on her face, you'll never be sure if it's _only_ you that she's dreaming about."

Let the little brooder stew over that for a while. Giving Stefan a final shove against the wall, he hefted the suitcase of the bed and left without a second glance.

* * *

The burnt pink and violet colors of twilight canvased the skies above Forks. A luminescent spring moon could be seen just above the tall trees that surrounded the meadow…their meadow. For Edward, the weather couldn't have been more cooperative for what he had in mind. It was a little on the chilly side but nothing snuggling under a thick fleece next to a camp fire wouldn't cure. At the thought of snuggling, he imagined a vision of Bella as a naked wood nymph lying on a bed of wild flowers waiting for him with a come hither look in her eyes. He had to shake his to clear the thought that suddenly made any movement very painful.

"This is much better than sitting in the movie theatre." Bella said her head upturned towards the sky, watching the stars wink at her. "The sky is so clear tonight…it would've been a shame to waste it indoors."

"Are you certain you're warm enough?" He asked as he pulled her blanketed body against him so she was leaning her back against his chest.

"For the third time, yes," She chuckled as she snuggled further into him. "You seem to have thought of everything, as usual." Even down to the thick socks that covered her feet.

He wrapped his arms around her, staring into the flickering orange flames and smelling the scent of fragrant burning spruce and cedar. "I was hesitant about the fire considering…" His face twisted as he thought of the blazing circle of flame that Bella trapped behind on more than one occasion. "But Alice assured me that you wouldn't have a problem with it."

"I don't and it smells wonderful." Bella breathed it all in, the wood, Edward, the meadow surrounding them already starting to bud and blossom…these were the scents of home.

"Bella, I…"

"Edward, I…"

They both laughed nervously as they spoke at the same time.

"Ladies first." Edward conceded to her.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She teased, giving him some southern belle charm. Her face turned serious then as she craned her neck around to look at him. "I wanted to ask you something that's been on my mind since…well...since last week."

Edward _had_ felt something was a little off with her all week but he had chalked it up to re-acclimating to being back in Forks and missing her brothers. Now he was concerned it may be more than that.

"You can ask me anything." He told her sincerely.

Bella turned in his lap to face him. She needed to be able to read his expression…needed to be sure that his response was truthful even if it may be painful to ask.

"As you know many things about me have changed…my past, my family… There was a point where I was only concerned about Bonnie's spell "_fixing"_ me. I didn't think about any of the potential consequences then. I'm worried that perhaps your feelings for me may have changed as well. I'm not the same Bella anymore."

Edward was absolutely incredulous and his expression said as much. Is _that_ what she thought? That he didn't love her with the same intensity as he ever did? It was a thoroughly ludicrous concept and he was tempted to tell her so. The apprehensive look on her face, though, told him that wouldn't be the wisest course of action. It would only serve to belittle her feelings and he did not want that. He had learned _that_ lesson.

"Have I given you any reason to doubt the intensity of my love?" He had to know. May he had inadvertently done or said something. If that were the case, he had to correct it right now. If anything his love had magnified enormously, something he didn't even think was possible.

"No." She looked offended. "Of course, not."

"Bella," He started as he grabbed her small hand in his and looked her directly in the eyes. "Your past may have changed, your memories…but _here_…" he pressed his other hand lightly over her beating heart. "Where it counts the most, you're still and always will be my Bella, the woman I love, will _always_ love…until the end of the world and longer."

Her brows drew together in confusion. "But…"

"No buts." He placed his finger over her lips and shook his head slowly back and forth. "I'm not discounting the fact that there are things about you that are different…the way you revert to a southern drawl when you're really tired or angry, the sayings you've begun to use that only Jasper understands…to be honest I find them enchanting and I love that there is so much more of you I need to learn about. I'm going to enjoy every moment."

"Do I really speak in a southern accent when I'm tired?" She asked amused and now secure that things between them hadn't changed.

Edward chuckled. "Yes. And I find it very charming. Although it confuses the hell out of Charlie." His gaze turned heated. "You also have this little sashay in your hips when you walk now. I can't tell you what that does to me…or to the other guys at school for that matter." He growled.

"Why Edward, aren't you just as sweet as a Georgia peach on a hot summer's day!' She said demurely with a bat of her eyelashes.

His laughter was filled with mirth before he turned a serious gaze on her. "But seriously…" He said as he traced her cheek with the pads of his fingertips. "I'm glad we talked about this. I always want to know what you're thinking and feeling, even if I may not like it. But hopefully you'll see why your insecurities, while completely understandable all things considered, were highly unfounded."

Edward cleared his throat then, his voice turning into a husky whisper. "Bella, do you know why I wanted to come here tonight?"

"Well, we haven't been here in awhile…"

"There is that." He smiled. "But it's so much more." Edward shifted slightly feeling suddenly nervous. "Bella, this meadow is truly where we first began, where I first revealed my true self and you accepted me with your whole heart, where we often come to find solace, where the outside world and all its chaos ceases to exist..." He took her hand in his own trembling one and kneeled down on one knee.

Bella's breath caught and tears sprang to her eyes as she realized what was happening.

"…and so...it is _here_ that I have chosen to ask you to be my eternal bride." He cleared his throat again as he reached into his pocket. "Bella, you are everything I ever wanted but never considered myself worthy enough to ask for. You have shown me what true love means and what its power can accomplish. You have inspired me, humbled me and taught me and I will always strive to be deserving of your unwavering love and devotion. Isabella Salvatore Swan, I _promise_ to love you every single moment of forever. Will you please do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

With utmost care, he pulled open the top of the blue velvet box that revealed the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"It's lovely." She whispered, admiring the diamonds glisten in the light of the flickering flames behind them. But the ring paled in comparison the words he spoke. She wanted to desperately be able to say something as equally eloquent but she couldn't wrap her tongue around the words. His expectant, nervous expression told her numb mind that he was still waiting for an answer. She found it in her heart.

"Edward." She breathed softly. "_You_ are everything to me and I want nothing more than to spend eternity by your side. So the answer is yes. _Of course,_ I'll marry you."

Feeling lighter than he ever did, he grinned joyously as he placed the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. With a shout of laughter, Edward swooped her up in his arms and kissed her soundly.

* * *

Elena felt the change in the atmosphere of the boarding house as soon as she entered the foyer. Gone was the electrical like charge that vibrated through the house, breathing life into it.

"Stefan? Damon?" She called out walking further in until she reached the parlor.

She saw just the shadow of Stefan's head over the top of a chair in the dark room and moved towards him, smiling warmly despite the growing sense of unease she was feeling.

"Stefan? What's wrong? Why are you sitting in the dark?" She asked as she put her book bag down on the sofa and crouched in front of him.

He shook his head slightly coming out of his trance-like state. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it had gotten so late."

"It's not…It's…" Her words trailed off, looking around her as her sense of unease just doubled. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Stefan let out a sigh. "Damon's gone."

"_Gone?_ What do you mean, _gone?_" Elena hated the panicked edge of her voice. Surely he didn't mean…?

Stefan turned his green gaze directly on her. "Gone as in packed up and left."

And it was all her fault, Elena thought to herself, nearly shocked to the core. Deep down she knew that was the only decision left for him to make. She was hurt though that he never even told her his plans, never came to see her one last time at least. Then what, Elena? She chastised herself. Would you have been able to let him go if he did?

"You're upset." Stefan observed watching the play of emotions on her face.

Elena stood up and sat on the chair opposite him, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt feeling suddenly ashamed. "Yes…I mean, _no_…" She corrected herself and shoved her hair impatiently off her face. "I mean…it was his prerogative to leave, right? It's not like there's any more danger here…no more psycho ex-girlfriends, no more Originals or vague curses and prophecies. It's just…he never even said goodbye." Her words broke a little and shattered.

Stefan hated that she looked so distressed by his brother's actions but reminded himself it was all for the best. He wanted to tell her that's what he does; swoops into your life, wreaks havoc and walks away unaffected by the damage he wrought but that wouldn't be the whole truth. Elena would defend Damon anyway. No, they could continue on now as it was meant to be.

"In a way he did." He told her as he took an envelope off the lamp table and handed it to her because his conscience wouldn't allow him to do anything else. "He wanted me to give this to you."

Elena flipped the envelope over in her trembling fingers, a knot rising in her throat as she stared at it.

"I didn't read it." Stefan added. He wanted to though…_desperately_. Would Damon's words still have a pull on her even when he was long gone?

Of course, he wouldn't read it, Elena thought. It never crossed her mind that he did. Damon on the other hand wouldn't have given a second thought to doing so should the situation be reversed and come to think about it, neither would she.

"I didn't think you did." She said softly, the weight of the paper feeling heavy in her grasp.

"I'll just…ah…go and give you some privacy to read that." He said as he pressed his lips against her forehead in a near desperate kiss before heading for the stairs. When he was about halfway up, he stopped and turned to look at her. She was still staring at the envelope, almost afraid to open it, her face etched in sadness. "Elena," He called to her. She looked up at him, startled. "I love you."

She smiled up at him tentatively, her eyes glowing with unshed tears. "I love you too."

It was enough, he thought as his fingers tightened around the banister. It _had_ to be enough.

Elena's shaking fingers tore open the envelope as soon as Stefan disappeared like a quiet specter the rest of the way up the stairs. She almost smiled at the handwriting that was so obviously Damon; the bold lines and rich loops, furiously crossed out words here and there, noting his uncertainty of what he was writing.

(A/N - Important: The word in Damon's letter that are within parenthesis marks and _not_ italicized are words he wrote and crossed out. The formatting did not display here)

_Dear Elena,_

_I was never one for long drawn out goodbyes. You know me. I'm more the sneaking away in the dead of night type or in this case in the middle of the afternoon when I knew you'd be with your little school friends. It's better this way, don't you think? No tears, no anger, no empty promises…just these not so carefully written words._

_You probably think I'm a jerk and I just may be -maybe you've used a stronger expletive. Yeah, I can hear the word "ass" coming from your lips even now when I am so many miles away- but I'm doing this for you and if I were to be brutally honest, I'm doing it for me as well._

_How could I have thought that writing this in a letter would be easier than telling you in person? It's not._

_I love you. I want to be near you always. I know deep down that you love me too...that you're in love with me too. What we could have together would be epic. _(Is that what terrifies you? It doesn't fit into your pre-fabricated notion of the secure and boring happy ever after with the brick house and the white picket fence? That maybe you crave more than that…need that outlet for all the pent up passion you keep hidden just under the surface and you know I could give it to you?)_ Maybe someday you'll actually allow yourself the freedom to admit it._

_And that is why I can't stay._

_To watch you with him, kiss him, make dopey goo goo eyes at him -even when I know at least part of you is thinking of me- well, I just can't do it anymore. It hurts too much, Elena. I might just kill someone. In fact I know I will._

_I've also seen how what you feel for me has you believing that you're a terrible person. You're so convinced that you're turning into Katherine, it's slowly eating you alive. I think that's what hurts me the most. Don't you realize yet that you can never be like her?_

_(_To fight for you as I want to do would only make us all miserable.)_ It's better that only one of us is miserable. That is my sacrifice. And it is because I love you that I am honoring your choice, Elena._

_If Stefan didn't tell you already, I'll be in Forks for the foreseeable future so if you ever have need of me, you'll know how to reach me. (_c'mon you didn't think I would disappear completely, did you?)

_Take care of yourself Lena_

_-D_

It was so brutally honest, so emotionally raw that it was eloquent in its own way, even with the crossed out sentences that he perhaps meant for her to read anyway and the poorly injected sarcastic humor that he'd thrown in maybe to just get her to smile a little bit through the tears he knew she would shed.

Sniffling, she palmed the tears from her eyes. Carefully, she folded the letter, placed it back in the envelope and put it into her book bag. She knew she would be reading it again and again.

She wouldn't break

She _couldn't_

She would find a way to move on and forward with Stefan

She _had_ to

She loved _Stefan_

Damon was just too _Damon_

She made the right choice

_Didn't_ she?

Feeling like a woman older than her seventeen years, she pushed herself out of the chair, pasted a smile onto her face and slowly made the ascension up the stairs to Stefan…to her future.

* * *

Fierce wind howled unforgivably outside the rustic cabin nestled deep into the woods of the Romanian Carpathian Mountains. Inside a small fire roared in the wood burning stove giving off barely enough heat to significantly warm the room. Furnishings were sparse boasting only a bed, a square wooden table with two chairs and a few cabinets.

He sat in the chair patiently waiting for the man in the bed to awaken. He could afford to be patient. Time was something he had in spades. As he stared at the sleeping figure, he wondered if he should feel _something_, any sort of emotion; after all what he was doing was nothing less than torture really and he _was_ family after all, no matter how loosely the term applied.

The man in the bed stirred, attempting even in slumber to escape the horrors that held him bound. His eyes creaked open revealing indigo eyes tinged with confusion and fear before catching a glimpse of the man in the chair. He smiled then, smugly, not yet realizing the precarious situation he was in.

"Well, hello _brother_." The man on the bed spoke, his voice confident and raspy as he looked around the room. His eyebrow quirked upward in amusement. "You couldn't find more pleasant accommodations than…where _are_ we anyway?"

"Romania." Elijah answered, still watching his brother wondering when the truth would finally set in.

"_Gah_!" He threw is head back on the lumpy pillow. "_Romania?_ You couldn't have chosen somewhere more fitting for my resurrection. Jerusalem, perhaps?" He chuckled at his own joke. "So the prophecy was a bust, was it? And you, dear brother, swooped in at the last moment to rescue me. How depressingly touching of you."

Elijah uncrossed his legs and gracefully pushed himself off the chair, steepling his fingers under his chin as he stared contemplatively at his brother, wondering where to begin. It was obvious Klaus thought he was still holding the power...so arrogant was his nature, he never conceived he could have been bested. It was time for a reality check.

"Not a _rescue_, exactly." He started. "I want something from you and you're going to give it to me."

Klaus scoffed. "I must admit Elijah that your new found confidence intrigues me. You were always such the lap dog after all...so eager to please me. But what the hell? I'm feeling uncommonly generous. What is _it_ that you want?"

"The location of our family." Elijah spoke quickly and succinctly. "I know you didn't dispose of them after you killed them. You are going to tell me where they are."

"You've gone completely off the rails if you think I am going to tell you _that_." Klaus laughed sitting up even further on the bed, crossing his legs as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Elijah blurred towards his brother, his face contorting to rage briefly before returning to his usually calm countenance. "You don't have much of a choice."

"And _you_ have no idea what you're asking...nay _demanding_. Trust me brother, there is a reason I killed them. You do not want to reawaken them..._ever._"

Elijah knew Klaus wouldn't be easily forthcoming with the information, knew he would try to manipulate him somehow. He threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

"You don't have a clue yet, do you?" Elijah shook his head with pity causing Klaus to sit up in concern.

"What are you _talking_ about?" It was the first time Elijah heard Klaus panic. Maybe he _did_ have a clue.

"Oh for _God's_ sake, Klaus! The prophecy _did_ work, you _fool_. The _exact_ way it was supposed to." Elijah leaned down so he was inches from Klaus' face. "You see I purposefully left part of it out when I gave you the information so many years ago."

"And _what_, pray tell, was that?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth.

Elijah held his hand by his ear. "Shhh, quiet...Do you hear that? _Boom, boom...boom, boom_. I'm surprised you don't recognize it. It's a beating heart, Klaus. _Your_ beating heart."

Klaus turned ashen and his mouth was agape with horror, his hand pressing against his chest as realization dawned. He shook his head furiously back and forth.

A slow, evil smile spread across Elijah's face. "Congratulations, Klaus. You're human."


	69. Sequel sneak peek

A/N - I have the first few chapters of the sequel up and it will be posted shortly.

Summary: A supernatural war is brewing and guess who is right in the middle of it?

Here is a little sneak peek of the prologue:

**St Louis Cemetery No. 1, New Orleans, LA**

A contrasting mix of angelic statues, gargoyles and religious idols adorned row after row of the above ground tombs. It truly was a "city of the dead" with stone crypts that looked like rows of houses complete with their own surrounding fences. Many of the tombs now cracked and dilapidated after years of flooding and erosion. In the daylight, Elijah might have appreciated the odd mix of crypt architecture more but under the shadow of night, it just seemed incredibly lonely.

"Ahh, here we are." Klaus had stopped in front of a small Greek Revival structure. His hands resting on his hips as he stared at the old tomb.

How he managed to still sound smug, Elijah didn't know. Stoically, he read the markings on the grave, his lip turning upward in mild amusement.

"Marie Laveau? That's a little cliché even for you, don't you think?"

"Really?" Klaus cocked an eyebrow. "Because I always thought it was morbidly ironic…storing them in the tomb of the famous Voodoo queen…now_ that_ makes a statement." He boasted.

Elijah grimaced. "And what of Ms. Laveau? Does she still reside here as well?" He made a half hearted gesture towards the tomb suppressing the urge to cringe at the thought of disturbing the Creole Voodoo Priestess' eternal rest.

Klaus chuckled. "In a manner of speaking." He leaned back on his heels and cast his brother a sideways glance. "So, since you have no need of me…I'll just be on my way."

"Not so fast. " Elijah's hand snaked out immediately grasping Klaus by the wrist. "I'm not quite done with you yet."

"I showed you where they are." Klaus stated indignantly.

"You say it like you have a choice in the matter. Now, open it." Elijah ordered.


End file.
